Le Poids du Silence
by Yumi Kate
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors déco
1. Coma

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant que la première. Je dois cependant vous prévenir que je n'ai pas encore finie de l'écrire, à l'inverse d' Au travers des préjugés. Mais je ne peux pas résister à l'envie de vous faire découvrir cette petite histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis déjà bien longtemps.  
_ _J'attends avec impatience vos réactions et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_ _Dabisous !  
_ _YumiKate_ _  
_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 1 : Coma**

* * *

 **Dimanche 2 Mai 1998**

Un silence assourdissant régna sur la Grande Salle de l'école de magie Poudlard, tandis que le Mage Noir s'écroulait. Durant une fraction de seconde, l'instant resta comme suspendu dans le temps. Personne n'osa bouger, personne n'osa même respirer. Puis, à bout de force, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience. Enfin. Il l'avait vaincu.

La seconde suivante, un brouhaha sans nom vint ricocher sur les murs de pierre de l'immense salle. Tout les sorciers rassemblés là s'approchèrent du Survivant, du Vainqueur. Harry sentit des bras puissants le relever, puis l'enlacer. Les mots de réconfort, de félicitation, de gratitude, se mélangeaient les uns aux autres. Il sentait sur tout son corps les caresses réconfortantes d'une famille qu'il avait choisi. Celle du monde sorcier, celle de la magie. Cette famille pour laquelle il avait tellement risqué sa vie.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans la joie et l'allégresse du moment. Le soulagement était palpable dans l'air, comme une fumée âcre qui laissait sur la langue un sublime goût doux-amer. Car, lorsque ce sentiment de bonheur flottant s'atténua, la tristesse reprit sa place, profondément ancrée en chacun.

Tellement de sorciers étaient morts, cette nuit là. Tellement de frères, de sœurs, de fils, de filles, de pères, de mères, d'amis… Et tellement d'autres encore dont la vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, tel des funambules fous. Et eux, tristes rescapés, devaient se contenter d'attendre. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Harry se rapprocha tristement du petit groupe qui s'était formé dans un coin de la salle.

Molly Weasley lui tendit les bras, un sourire ému au visage, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il accueillit ce réconfort comme une bénédiction. Quand elle le lâcha enfin, elle posa ses deux mains en coupe sur son visage et plongea dans le sien. Harry se sentit soudain complètement vulnérable, comme un petit garçon seul et abandonné. Alors, comme si Molly avait put lire ce sentiment au fond de ses prunelles, elle lui sourit. Comme elle aurait sourit à son propre fils. Comme Harry aurait aimé que sa mère lui sourit. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser protecteur sur son front et se détacha de lui avec douceur.

Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione, la gorge nouée. La jeune fille était étendue sur l'un des brancards de fortune, le visage paisible. Elle semblait dormir. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue tandis qu'une larme coulait lentement sur la sienne. Il sentit alors la lourde main de Ron se poser sur son épaule, dans un signe de soutien. Le brun se tourna vers son meilleur ami et planta son regard vert dans ses yeux bleus. Le roux semblait complètement anéanti, comme si le poids du monde s'était soudainement abattu sur ses larges épaules.

Sans hésiter, Harry l'attira à lui pour une accolade brutale, masculine, mais réconfortante et nécessaire. Le soulagement, la peine, le bonheur et la tristesse. Harry se concentra sur la chaleur de son ami, afin de faire taire toutes ces émotions contradictoires qui faisaient rage en lui. Il se détachèrent enfin, toujours sans dire un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se comprenaient au delà de la parole.

Au même instant, une première équipe de médicomages entra dans la Grande Salle. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, à l'allure sévère mais au regard chargé d'émotion, s'approcha d'Hermione et l'examina, sous les regards inquiets d'Harry et Ron. Elle soupira longuement :

\- Savez-vous quel sort lui a été lancé ?

Les deux amis secouèrent la tête en signe de négation. Bellatrix Lestrange avait lancé un sort informulé, juste avant que Molly Weasley n'ait raison d'elle. Hermione s'était alors écroulée, inconsciente, sur le sol. Au fond de lui, Harry priait de toutes ses forces pour que son amie ait simplement perdu connaissance. Il voulait la voir se réveiller, un sourire tendre au visage, les yeux pétillants d'intelligence et de courage… Mais la médicomage brisa tout espoir en lui :

\- Je crois que Mademoiselle Granger est dans le coma. Nous devons l'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour faire des examens complémentaires.

Elle se leva, lança un sortilège de lévitation sur le brancard, et quitta la salle, emportant leur amie avec elle. Harry sentit son cœur se resserrer. Mais toute émotion semblait l'avoir quitté, ne laissant en lui qu'un immense vide.

Les heures suivantes défilèrent comme dans un rêve. Ou plutôt, comme dans un film dont il aurait été le spectateur passif. Des gens venaient lui serrer la main, plein de gratitude et d'admiration. D'autres lui apportaient leur message de soutien. Il n'y prêtait plus beaucoup d'attention, vidé, las, épuisé.

Harry était assis dans une salle d'attente de l'hôpital sorcier et fixait le sol sans vraiment le voir. Dans son esprit, des centaines de souvenirs défilaient, comme une pièce de théâtre mélo-dramatique dont il ignorait encore la fin. Un seul visage hantait son cœur, celui d'Hermione, les yeux brillant, le sourire éblouissant, ses cheveux indomptables formant une crinière brune absolument magnifique autour de son visage.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque Ron s'assit auprès de lui dans un soupir magistral. Toujours sans un mot, ils échangèrent un regard. Harry comprit tout de suite qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Juste le silence, l'inquiétude, l'interrogation.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, dans l'attente. Chaque fois qu'un médicomage entrait dans la salle d'attente presque bondée, Ron se levait précipitamment, réclamant des nouvelles. Mais ils n'en avaient jamais, et Harry s'enfermait de plus en plus dans son désespoir.

Vers 18h, alors que Ron avait cessait de bondir de sa chaise depuis un bon moment, un médicomage prononça enfin les mots tant attendus :

\- Y a-t-il des proches de Mademoiselle Granger ?

Ron se leva nerveusement, tandis qu'Harry releva à peine la tête. Le médicomage, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Henry, leur annonça alors la douloureuse sentence. Hermione avait été frappée par un puissant sortilège dont ils ignoraient tout :

\- Un jeune homme s'est présenté à nous il y a un peu plus d'une heure, avec une hypothèse intéressante, mais plutôt effrayante. Il nous a indiqué connaître la femme qui a lancé le sort à votre amie et avoir une idée de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Il s'agirait d'un sortilège de son invention, qui a plongé votre amie dans un coma profond. Le sortilège fonctionnerait selon le principe d'ancrage.

Les deux garçons dévisagèrent le médicomage sans comprendre. Ron finit cependant par demander d'une voix rauque :

\- Comment ça fonctionne ?

Le médecin soupira et se frotta le front :

\- C'est plutôt compliqué, et… Pour être honnête, nous n'avons jamais été confronté à une telle magie. Il semblerait que votre amie soit maintenue en vie grâce à une autre personne, à laquelle elle est ancrée. Cependant, nous ignorons totalement comment mettre fin à cet enchantement.

Harry tenta de prendre la parole, mais les sons se perdirent dans sa gorge. Cependant, Ron, qui était arrivé aux même conclusions que lui, demanda d'une voix angoissée :

\- Et que se passera-t-il si… Si la personne à qui Hermione est ancrée meurt ?

L'homme soupira longuement avant de finir par lâcher tristement :

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Il se pourrait qu'elle se réveille alors. Ou bien qu'elle meurt également…

Au fond de lui, Harry eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux. Ron se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, comme abattu par la nouvelle. Alors que le médicomage s'apprêtait à partir, après les avoir informés qu'ils pouvaient rendre visite à Hermione s'ils le désiraient, Harry trouva enfin le courage de lui demander :

\- Savez-vous qui est le jeune homme qui vous a apporté ces informations ?

L'homme répondit par la négative et Harry insista :

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Plutôt grand, à l'allure froide. Des yeux gris et les cheveux blond, presque blanc.

Ron réagit plus vite qu'Harry ne l'aurait cru possible, vu son état second. Il se releva subitement et cracha, fou de rage :

\- Malefoy !

Harry hocha la tête et remercia le médicomage qui s'en alla vers un autre groupe, un peu plus loin. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent quelques secondes et, toujours sans dire un mot, ils transplannèrent simultanément.


	2. Le Manoir Malefoy

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre ! Et, comme d'habitude, je réponds d'abord au reviews._

 _Claire_ _:_ _Merci pour ces jolis compliments et pour ta fidélité sur mes deux fictions. J'essaie de faire le moins de fautes possible, mais de toute façon, même ma Bêta en laisse échapper quelques unes, alors bon... :)_

 _Caamie :_ _J'adore que tu sois lectrice de cette fiction aussi ! Oui, effectivement, celle-ci est en cours d'écriture (merci de ne pas me harceler, aha !). Mais je pense publier sur la même fréquence, c'est à dire quotidiennement. Sauf que je posterai un chapitre à la fois, histoire de prendre vos réactions en considération pour l'écriture des chapitres suivants. J'espère que cette fiction te plaira autant que l'autre (elle sera quand même bien différente ^^)_ **  
 _  
_** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Manoir Malefoy**

* * *

 **Dimanche 2 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après midi**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Harry fut surprit par l'ambiance qui régnait autour du sombre Manoir. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'aura noir qui l'entourait encore deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers tous les trois. L'imposante bâtisse semblait avoir été libérée du poids de la guerre. Comme si, Voldemort vaincu pour de bon, le Manoir pouvait respirer de nouveau. Ou bien n'était-ce que la projection de son propre ressenti ? Harry n'en savait rien. Il secoua les épaules et s'avança vers le portail qui s'ouvrit de lui-même.

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Harry attendaient sur le porche que les propriétaires viennent leur ouvrir. Le roux semblait s'impatienter un peu plus à chaque seconde, tandis que le brun profitait de cette attente pour se laisser envahir par le calme ambiant. Lorsque la lourde porte en chêne s'ouvrit sur la maîtresse de maison, Harry se sentit alors envahit d'un étrange sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas.

Narcissa Malefoy se tenait là, devant lui, à la fois noble et brisée. Elle ne sembla pas étonnée de les voir là, ou alors elle le cacha bien. Elle se contenta simplement de s'écarter poliment afin de les inviter à entrer. Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, suivi de Ron, Harry aurait juré avoir vu sur le visage de la blonde la même expression bienveillante que sur celui de Molly, le matin même. Pourtant, cet air maternel ne ressemblait pas à la femme froide et distante qui se tenait face à lui.

Prenant les devants, Narcissa Malefoy les conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Au fond de lui, Harry lui fut reconnaissant d'avoir évité le salon où, seulement deux mois plus tôt, Hermione avait été torturée… Il n'était pas certain de la réaction qu'il aurait eu alors, et encore moins celle de son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans l'immense pièce, Harry fut à nouveau surprit par l'ambiance qui y régnait. Circulaire, elle était chaleureuse et accueillante. Les deux immenses fenêtres, dont les épais rideaux étaient ouverts, offraient une vue magnifique sur le coucher de soleil, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière chaude. Sur les murs autour d'eux s'étendaient des dizaines d'étagères sur lesquels était parfaitement alignée une collection impressionnante de livres. Légèrement intimidé, Harry leva les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le haut plafond, chose qui lui fut d'ailleurs totalement impossible. La pièce avait été, sans aucun doute, agrandie par magie et Harry se sentit soudain minuscule.

Il reporta son attention sur Narcissa Malefoy, qui l'observait d'un air gêné. Elle se reprit rapidement et afficha un air neutre en les invitant à s'asseoir. Harry s'avança alors vers l'espace de détente qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Une élégante petite table basse en bois, gravée de motifs complexes, était entourée de petits fauteuils en cuir marron. Harry s'installa sur l'un d'entre eux, tandis que Ron restait debout, figé sur place, bouillonnant de rage :

\- Où se trouve votre fils ?

Narcissa baissa les yeux, comme pour cacher ses émotions, et soupira tristement :

\- Lucius et Drago sont partis se rendre aux aurors.

Harry en fut surpris, mais il ne le montra pas. Ron, quant à lui, ne put contenir sa réaction. Il écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, et dévisagea leur hôtesse comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Puis il se reprit et lui demanda brusquement :

\- Et vous, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux ?

Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer du reproche qui suintait de la voix pressante de Ron. Elle se redressa cependant légèrement, affichant un air neutre pour cacher ses émotions :

\- Ils m'ont déjà relâchée.

Là, Harry ne put se retenir de soupirer, à la fois surpris et soulagé. Le roux s'exclama, furieux :

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, ils vous ont relâchée ?

Narcissa s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et releva la tête pour affronter le regard accusateur du jeune homme, avant de répondre d'une voix coupable :

\- Ils ont jugé que mon implication n'était pas assez conséquente pour m'enfermer à Azkaban avant mon procès.

Ron fulminait. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Harry, celui-ci comprit instantanément ce que ressentait son ami. A ses yeux, tout les Malefoy étaient des monstres qui ne méritaient que de croupir dans une cellule jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Cependant, Harry ne partageait pas ce sentiment. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de rapporter à Ron les événements de la nuit dans leur ensemble. Le roux ignorait donc que Narcissa avait sauvé le Survivant, permettant ainsi leur victoire.

Le temps de cet échange silencieux entre eux, Ron comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de s'en aller. Il avait vu dans les yeux d'Harry que celui-ci avait besoin de s'entretenir seul avec Narcissa Malefoy et, bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, il s'en alla sans insister.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Narcissa sembla nettement se détendre. Harry lui sourit, embarrassé. Elle le lui rendit, tout aussi gênée. Le silence s'installa, naturel et apaisant. Au bout d'un certain moment, le jeune homme finit par rompre la quiétude d'une voix douce :

\- Je tenais à vous remercier, d'avoir menti pour me sauver. Même si je sais que vous avez agit ainsi pour pouvoir retrouver votre fils, sans ce geste, ce n'est pas moi qui me tiendrais devant vous aujourd'hui.

Narcissa le dévisagea quelques instants, le visage neutre. Puis elle soupira, comme soulagée, avant de lui sourire avec sincérité :

\- Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, Monsieur Potter. Je n'ai pas agit ainsi seulement pour retrouver Drago, mais aussi et surtout pour que vous puissiez mettre un terme à toute cette folie.

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise, puis il éclata de rire :

\- Si on m'avait dit ça hier, je n'y aurait pas cru.

Narcissa sourit à son tour :

\- Moi non plus…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Le jeune homme avait du mal à croire à l'étrangeté de la situation. Encore plus quand la maîtresse des lieux reprit d'une voix voilée de mélancolie :

\- Je n'ai pas toujours été une femme aussi froide et distante, vous savez. C'est un masque que je me suis forgée au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, à force d'affronter les épreuves de la vie. Je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec les choix de mon mari, mais… Lorsqu'on épouse quelqu'un comme Lucius, on apprend à rester à sa place et à se satisfaire du peu d'attention qu'on nous accorde. Le seul bonheur que je retire de ce mariage, c'est mon fils. Et j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir eu de deuxième enfant…

Son regard bleu clair se figea un instant sur Harry, et il comprit instantanément les mots qu'elle ne prononçait pas. Narcissa Malefoy _l'appréciait_. Depuis quand, il n'en savait rien. Mais, au plus profond de lui, il sut que cette femme d'apparence si froide, hautaine et distante, était en réalité aimante et généreuse, mais bridée par un mari trop strict et glacial.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour la remercier de son honnêteté, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Narcissa fixa le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer, et son masque tomba quelques instants, laissant entrevoir la femme qu'elle était réellement. Un mère inquiète et aimante, heureuse et soulagée de voir son fils rentrer sain et sauf à la maison.

Elle se leva alors et, perdant tout pudeur, elle se jeta dans les bras de son fils :

\- Oh, Drago…

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Cette démonstration d'affection était tellement inattendue qu'il se sentait particulièrement gêné d'en être témoin. Drago, de son côté, resta figé quelques secondes, sûrement tout aussi surpris par le comportement de sa mère que l'était Harry, puis il soupira d'aise et enlaça Narcissa à son tour.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à s'en aller, la mère et le fils se détachèrent enfin et Drago fixa son regard gris sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, ou étaient-ce des minutes ? Harry n'aurait put le dire. Ils se jaugeaient, l'un tentant de comprendre la présence de l'autre, et l'autre tentant de déterminer s'il pouvait avoir confiance ou non.

Ce fut Drago qui, dans un signe de paix, baissa les yeux le premier et s'avança vers Harry, main tendue. C'était un geste d'humilité, d'excuse. Le blond acceptait enfin sa défaite, après sept ans de haine, de jalousie et de compétition futile et inutile. Harry hésita quelques instants, mais finit par accepter de lui serrer la main :

\- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Drago se contenta de hocher la tête. Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait sans doute comprit que la conversation qui allait suivre ne la regardait pas, lança simplement :

\- Je vais aller préparer du thé.

Avant de quitter la pièce, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son fils qui lui fit un léger signe de tête. Une fois la porte refermée derrière sa mère, et sans prêter attention à Harry, Drago avança jusqu'à la fenêtre et savoura les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Le brun l'observa quelques secondes. Il se tenait droit, dignement, les mains nouées dans son dos, le menton relevé. Pourtant, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, Harry avait la dure impression que quelque chose clochait. Le blond finit par rompre le silence, d'une voix blasée et lasse :

\- Merci, Potter, pour m'avoir sauvé, cette nuit. Et pour avoir sauvé le monde, par la même occasion.

Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique :

\- Je n'ai fait que ce qu'on attendait de moi.

A son tour, Drago rit nerveusement :

\- Alors nous sommes deux.

Harry sourit, ce qui l'étonna. En fait, il réalisa soudain à quel point Drago Malefoy avait été un pantin, parmi tout les sbires de Voldemort. Depuis la veille au soir, quelque chose semblait complètement différent dans les yeux gris de son rival. Mais le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, d'autant que le Serpentard lui tournait toujours le dos.

Un _plop_ caractéristique retentit, brisant le silence tel un coup de tonnerre. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et firent face à une petit Elfe de Maison qui déposait sur la table basse un plateau contenant un service à thé en argent. Sans un mot, la petite créature disparut instantanément une fois sa tâche accomplie, non sans s'être poliment inclinée devant eux. Harry haussa les sourcils en direction de Drago, perplexe. Ce dernier secoua les épaules :

\- Ma mère a beaucoup de ressource. Je ne suis pas étonné qu'elle ait déjà employé de nouveaux domestiques.

Son visage se rembrunit, juste le temps d'un instant. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'Harry ne put comprendre cette expression. Qu'avait-il ressenti, en disant cela ? Du dégoût ? De l'exaspération ? De la contradiction ?

Se pourrait-il alors que Drago Malefoy commence à ouvrir les yeux ?

Toujours sans dire un mot, ils prirent place dans les fauteuils et Drago servit le thé. Ce geste, pourtant tellement banal, se transforma en acte comique, exécuté par le Prince des Serpentards. C'était tellement incongrue qu'Harry eut beaucoup de mal à contenir son sourire. Ce n'était pas une expression moqueuse ou humiliante, juste sincère. Un sourire honnête face à la banalité d'un instant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé passé en présence de son rival. Drago sourit à son tour, avec gêne cependant. Un sourire d'excuse, qui exprimait à la fois ses regrets, de s'être autant comporté comme un idiot, et ses remords, face à l'étrangeté de la situation. Parce que le blond savait parfaitement que si cette scène semblait tout droit sortie d'un univers parallèle, c'était bien à cause du comportement déplorable qu'il avait adopté pendant ces sept longues années…

Ils restèrent silencieux tout en buvant leur thé. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout ce temps passé dans l'angoisse et les tourments, il accueillait ce silence comme une bénédiction. D'autant plus après le bruit assourdissant de la bataille qui avait eu lieu la veille, et qui résonnait encore dans son esprit. Au bout de quelques instants, il finit néanmoins par demander, la voix calme :

\- Comment s'est passé ton entrevue au ministère ?

Drago grimaça face au terme employé. Ils savaient tout les deux que ça n'avait rien d'une entrevue, mais silencieusement, le blond remercia Harry pour le tact dont il avait fait preuve. C'était, à son tour, un signe de paix de la part du Survivant. Il soupira :

\- Ils ont jugé que je n'étais pas dangereux, et que je pouvais rester en liberté jusqu'à mon procès.

\- Tout comme ta mère.

Drago hocha la tête. Son visage reflétait une expression complexe, fenêtre ouverte sur ses pensées ravagées. Harry comprit ce que le blond ne disait pas et sourit, diplomate :

\- Je suis d'accord avec eux. Ta mère et toi avez prouvé que vous n'agissiez pas selon votre propre opinion.

Le Serpentard rit noir :

\- Non, Potter. J'agissais en toute connaissance de cause.

Le Gryffondor insista :

\- Non, Malefoy. Tu as été conditionné pour penser ainsi, pour agir ainsi. Dans d'autres conditions, l'histoire aurait été différente.

Harry pensait vraiment ces mots. Drago en fut complètement surpris. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, mais finit par abandonner et laissa planer le silence. Le brun profita de ce moment de calme pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais passé à Ste Mangouste, plus tôt dans la journée.

Le blond se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, le visage fermé. Il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, mais Harry connaissait trop bien ses méthodes de fuite, et il comprit rapidement que Drago était à la fois inquiet, coupable et dégoûté. Pour quelles raisons, par contre, il n'aurait sut le dire. Le blond finit par soupirer. Il se leva, sans dire un mot, sortit sa baguette et alluma quelques cierges pour éclairer la pièce. Puis, toujours dans le silence, il finit son thé, comme pour se donner du courage.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Harry et fixa son regard gris sur le sien. D'une voix déterminée, il commença :

\- Ma tante Bellatrix était une femme vicieuse et perfide. La parfaite Princesse des Ténèbres. Un soir, je l'ai surprise dans le bureau de mon père. Elle semblait travailler sur quelque chose d'important. Quelques jours plus tard, je l'ai entendu parler avec le Lord… non, attends. Désolé, j'ai encore du mal avec ça…

Harry hocha la tête, il ne lui en voulait pas. Drago déglutit difficilement et reprit :

\- Avec Voldemort. Elle parlait d'une magie puissante, inconnue. L'Ancrage. En fait, elle pensait que ça pouvait être une bonne façon pour Voldemort de te vaincre sans te tuer. En vérité, Potter, Voldemort était effrayé à l'idée de perdre contre toi à nouveau. Il pensait qu'un affrontement direct ne fonctionnerait pas.

Le Survivant sourit à nouveau. Pour une fois, Tom Jedusor avait eu raison. L'affrontement direct l'avait mené à sa perte. Il demanda d'une voix toujours aussi calme :

\- Et cette magie, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le blond secoua la tête :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais quand j'ai entendu mon père parler de Granger et de son coma, quand j'ai sut que c'était Bellatrix qui lui avait jeté un sort, j'ai tout de suite comprit qu'il devait s'agir de cette magie.

\- Donc, tu ne sais pas non plus comment sortir Hermione de là ?

Drago soupira en secouant la tête. Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant de demander à nouveau :

\- Et ses recherches ? Est-ce que tu sais où Bellatrix a trouvé toutes ses informations ?

Le blond soupira à nouveau :

\- Non, les grimoires qu'elle étudiait ce soir là ont disparu. Je ne les avais jamais vu, ils ne font pas parti de notre bibliothèque. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où chercher…

Une expression de douleur et d'angoisse passa sur son visage. Il se reprit rapidement, mais Harry avait eu le temps de lire dans ses yeux gris. Drago Malefoy était inquiet, effrayé. Mais le Survivant ignorait encore les raisons de ces sentiments…


	3. Ste Mangouste

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, ô combien intéressant ! L'histoire va prendre un tout nouveau tournant, je vous préviens ! (Hmm, oui, je vous ai mit l'eau à la bouche, là ! Aha) Mais avant ça, comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews._

 _Caamie_ _:_ _Oui, l'histoire est un peu plus sombre. Bon, déjà, c'est le contexte qui fait que, forcément. Mais je pense rester sur la même ligne directive pendant au moins un bon moment. Je me sens plutôt à l'aise sur cette ambiance. On verra où ça me mène. Concernant Ron, je ne le portes pas tellement dans mon coeur non plus. Peut-être parce que dans l'histoire de JKR, c'est lui qui finit avec Hermione, alors qu'à mes yeux, elle DOIT être avec Drago ? Je sais pas, en tout cas, j'aime beaucoup en faire mon souffre-douleur, et le dépeindre un peu comme un personnage détestable. Mais c'est le cas dans beaucoup de fiction dramione, alors je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans le cliché non plus..._

 _Fan de Twilight : Bienvenue sur ma deuxième fiction ! Je suis contente de te retrouver ici, ça me touche, ça veut dire qu'au delà de ma première histoire, c'est aussi mon style d'écriture qui te plaît, et je suis ravie que tu m'accordes ta confiance à nouveau (oui, c'est la même chose pour Caamie et pour tout les autres qui ont également lu ma première fiction et qui se retrouvent à nouveau ici, mais je crois que je ne l'avais pas dit avant ^^). Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

 _Sur ces jolies paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 3 : Ste Mangouste**

* * *

 **Dimanche 2 Mai 1999 - Début de Soirée**

Harry se trouvait de nouveau dans la chambre d'Hermione, à Ste Mangouste. Assis sur une chaise près de son lit, il observait sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, avec tendresse et inquiétude. La jeune fille semblait dormir si paisiblement, elle ne semblait pas souffrir, ce qui rassura légèrement le Survivant.

Assis ainsi, à veiller Hermione, ses mains autour de la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec une scène de son passé. Cinq ans plus tôt, à Poudlard, il avait passé des semaines à attendre que le Philtre de Mandragore puisse soigner la Gryffondor, pétrifiée par le reflet du Basilic. Tous les soirs, il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie et avait passé plusieurs heures assis près d'elle, lui tenant la main, lui parlant de tout et de rien.

Cependant, la situation, ce jour là, était nettement différente. Bien qu'il soit encore une fois venue la veiller, en fin de soirée, cette fois ci, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il ne savait pas si Hermione se réveillerait, ni quand. Et il se sentait douloureusement impuissant, incapable de venir en aide à sa plus précieuse amie.

Il retint un sanglot et caressa doucement la joue fraîche de son amie :

\- Allez Hermione, réveilles toi… Cette fois ci, tu ne nous as laissé aucune indication… Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire, moi, sans toi ? Hein ? C'est toi, la fille intelligente, tu te souviens ? Alors comment puis-je te venir en aide, alors que je ne sais même pas par où commencer… Reviens, Hermione… Tu me manque tellement…

Il essuya maladroitement une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux trop humides et se redressa tristement. En quittant la chambre d'hôpital, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet à son amie, Harry tomba nez à nez avec Ron et Ginny. Celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras dans un tourbillon de cheveux roux :

\- Oh, Harry…

Elle se mit à sangloter, ce qui était particulièrement rare chez elle. Le brun referma ses bras autour de celle qu'il aimait et la berça doucement :

\- Ça va aller, Gin. Je vais tout faire pour la guérir, tu verras…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se recula, sans pour autant le lâcher. Elle fixa son regard sur celui du jeune homme qui lui sourit avec tendresse avant de replacer une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Elle rougit, sourit, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de se détacher. Ron se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry se retenait de rire. Le roux ignora leur réaction et s'adressa à son ami d'une voix déterminée :

\- Tu as apprit quelque chose, là bas ?

Harry comprit qu'il parlait du Manoir Malefoy et il secoua la tête :

\- Pas grand chose. J'ai discuté avec lui, mais il n'a pas l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que ce qu'il a dit au médicomage…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu as _discuté_ avec _lui_ ? Le ministère l'a relâché ?

Harry acquiesça et Ron leva les mains en l'air, bouillonnant de rage :

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Alors tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servit à rien ? Ils vont relaxer les mangemorts comme s'ils n'avaient rien fait ?!

Ginny tenta de calmer son frère :

\- Ron, tu es dans un hôpital, bon sang ! Calmes toi !

Mais le roux ne voulut rien entendre. Il fulminait et Harry posa une main ferme sur son épaule :

\- Ecoute moi, Ron. Les Malefoy ne sont pas aussi impliqués que tu le penses dans cette guerre…

Son ami haussa les sourcils, perplexe. Le brun grimaça :

\- Enfin, à part Lucius. Mais Narcissa et Drago m'ont sauvé la vie, Ron. Ils _nous_ ont sauvé la vie…

\- Comment ça ?

Harry soupira, impatient :

\- Drago nous a sauvé en cachant nos identités, il y a deux mois…

Ron voulut protester, mais le brun l'en empêcha :

\- Laisse moi finir. Même si tu crois que c'était par lâcheté, je suis certain du contraire. Et puis, Narcissa m'a sauvé, cette nuit…

Il leur raconta alors les événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis qu'il s'était rendu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les souvenirs de Rogue dans la pensine, le fait qu'il était un horcruxe involontaire de Voldemort, et qu'il devait mourir de sa main pour pouvoir en être libéré. Son sacrifice dans la Forêt Interdite, et comment il avait fait semblant d'être mort pour tromper son ennemi.

\- Narcissa s'est approchée de moi pour vérifier que j'étais bel et bien mort et elle a menti pour me protéger, parce qu'elle voulait que toute cette folie s'arrête. Ils l'ont cru, et c'est ce qui nous a laissé suffisamment de temps pour que Neville puisse tuer Nagini, et me permettre en suite d'affronter Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute.

Ron et Ginny le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, bouches bées. Harry avait volontairement fait l'impasse sur le petit échange qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa, au moment où elle s'était penchée sur lui pour sentir son souffle. Savoir qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour son fils n'aurait pas aidé Ron a croire à ses bons sentiments…

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, le roux finit par reprendre contenance et lâcha simplement :

\- Je ne leur fais pas confiance pour autant…

Harry soupira :

\- Je sais, et je ne t'en demande pas autant.

\- Parce que _toi_ tu leurs fais confiance, vraiment ?

Le brun secoua les épaules. Il n'en savait rien. A dire vrai, il ne savait plus quoi penser, et la proximité des deux Weasley ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur ses sentiments…

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer au square me reposer.

Ron et Ginny acquiescèrent et il les enlaça à tour de rôle.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital, il fut bousculé violemment par une personne qui venait d'entrer précipitamment. Il se tourna pour s'excuser, bien qu'il n'était en rien responsable, et se figea :

\- Professeur McGonagall ?

La vieille femme le regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et ému :

\- Harry…

Elle fit un pas vers lui et se figea, une expression d'hésitation sur le visage. Le brun, qui comprit rapidement la gêne que ressentait son professeur, franchi la distance qui les séparait et prit la vielle femme dans ses bras. Minerva McGongall en fut totalement surprise, mais elle se détendit rapidement, savourant ce contact embarrassé. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'enseignante essuya maladroitement une larme au coin de ses yeux avant de sourire tristement à son élève. Celui-ci lui répondit à l'identique :

\- Vous venez voir Hermione ?

La vielle femme écarquilla les yeux et bégaya :

\- Non, je… En fait, je viens voir Severus Rogue…

Harry sursauta :

\- Il est toujours en vie ?

Minerva hocha la tête :

\- Son Elfe de Maison l'a sauvé de justesse, c'est un miracle…

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant silencieusement à le suivre, ce qu'il fit d'un pas pressant. Il était à la fois heureux, inquiet et mortifié. Il avait été tellement persuadé de sentir le cœur du mangemort repenti s'arrêter, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à s'assurer de son état avant de partir. Si son Elfe n'était pas intervenu… Harry frissonna à cette idée et reporta son attention sur la directrice de sa maison :

\- Après les révélations que vous avez faites ce matin, pendant votre joute verbale avec Tom Jedusor, je crois que Severus mérite que je lui fasse quelques excuses…

\- Comment ça ?

La vieille femme grimaça :

\- Je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui, cette année. Si j'avais sut…

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et retint son enseignante par le bras. Il la regarda avec tendresse en souriant :

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, professeur. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable…

Elle hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées, sans dire un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans une petite chambre sombre. Minerva hoqueta et se plaqua la main sur la bouche, le visage horrifié.

Sur le lit d'hôpital, Severus Rogue dormait, le visage tiré de douleur. Des dizaines de plaies béantes, purulentes pour certaines, défiguraient son visage. Harry grimaça, Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, ne s'était pas privé de son festin…

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement. Le jeune homme n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'asseoir au chevet de son enseignant et de lui prendre la main, avec e plus de délicatesse possible, néanmoins. Minerva l'observa quelques instants, totalement surprise. Puis elle lui sourit avec tendresse. Il rougit, embarrassé, avant de reporter son attention sur son insoupçonné protecteur.

L'homme gesticula pendant son sommeil, ce qui sembla raviver sa douleur. Il grimaça, comme sous l'effet du sortilège de Doloris, le visage crispé de douleur dans un cri silencieux. Instinctivement, Harry posa sa main libre sur le front du souffrant, pour tenter de l'apaiser un peu. Ce qui sembla d'ailleurs fonctionner, puisque Severus se détendit considérablement avant de souffler :

\- Lily… ma Lily…

Minerva écarquilla les yeux à nouveau, comprenant que cette histoire d'amour à sens unique entre son collègue et la mère d'Harry n'était pas un mensonge. Elle sourit au jeune homme :

\- Je crois que votre présence l'apaise, Monsieur Potter. Je vais vous laisser, je repasserai quand il se sentira mieux.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et Minerva s'en alla en silence.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à s'en aller à son tour, presque une heure après le départ de son enseignante, il sentit un mouvement sur le lit qui retint son attention. Il se tourna alors vers Severus Rogue qui l'observait avec espoir :

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit et revint s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'était bien la première fois que Rogue l'appelait par son nom, ça méritait au moins qu'il reste encore un peu à son chevet…

\- Où suis-je ?

L'homme semblait totalement perdu, complètement désorienté. Harry prit une voix apaisante pour lui répondre :

\- A l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Monsieur. Votre Elfe de Maison vous a fait transplanné juste à temps pour vous sauver…

\- Lilas ? Où est-elle ?

Harry secoua les épaules, il n'en savait rien. L'ancien mangemort se tenta de se relever, en vain. Le Gryffondor s'empressa :

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un médicomage ?

Rogue le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, puis un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux et il souffla :

\- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ? Voldemort, Nagini, mes souvenirs…

Harry grimaça :

\- Non, professeur. Vous n'avez pas rêvé…

\- Vous avez réussi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Simplement une constatation soufflée, comme si c'était une chose absolument impossible, merveilleuse… Harry hocha la tête, le cœur serré. Pour la première fois de la journée, il ressentit en lui une fierté sans nom, là, devant cet enseignant qu'il avait tant détesté, mais qui s'était révélé être l'un de ses plus précieux alliés. La fierté qui suintait du regard de Severus était tellement puissante qu'elle ému le jeune homme comme s'il s'était agit de son propre père. Il tenta de reprendre son calme, et souffla à son tour :

\- Grâce à vous.

Rogue sourit légèrement. Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi. Il le trouva plus beau, plus jeune, plus humain. L'homme finit par se détendre avant de demander :

\- Mes souvenirs, étaient-ils au complet ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Savez vous le dernier secret de votre famille ?

Le Gryffondor ne voyez pas où voulait en venir son enseignant :

\- Vous parlez de vos sentiments pour ma mère ?

Rogue grimaça, comme si le sujet l'embarrassait :

\- Non. Ca, je sais que vous êtes au courant, puisque c'était l'un des premiers souvenirs que je vous ai confié… Non, je parle de…

Il s'arrêta et observa longuement le visage du Survivant, comme s'il cherchait à déterminé ce qu'il savait ou pas. Il changea radicalement de sujet :

\- Comment va Mademoiselle Granger ?

Harry sursauta. Où était le rapport avec sa famille ? Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, mais répondit malgré tout :

\- Mal. Elle est dans le coma, à cause d'un sort que lui a lancé Bellatrix Lestrange…

L'homme grimaça de plus belle, comme s'il était réellement attristé de cette mauvaise nouvelle. Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre :

\- Monsieur Potter, il y a une chose que vous ignorez, au sujet de Mademoiselle Granger. Et cette information risque de vous faire un choc…

Le jeune homme sursauta. Une boule d'angoisse s'empara de tout son corps, insidieuse, sourde, violente. Il déglutit difficilement :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Severus l'observa longuement, avant de répondre d'une voix grave et sans appel :

\- Hermione ne s'appelle pas _Granger_ , mais _Potter_ …

Il se tut quelques instants, pour laisser le temps au Gryffondor de comprendre ces mots. Harry se figea, se sentant tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Ne voyant aucune réaction sur le visage de son ancien élève, Severus insista :

\- C'est la fille cachée de James et Lily… C'est votre sœur, Harry.

* * *

 _NA : Je tiens à préciser que cette méga-information n'est pas tiré de ma seule et unique imagination. C'est une théorie bien sérieuse, qui existe depuis des années, celle du **Lien Fraternel**. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs de vous renseigner là dessus, parce que même si ça semble complètement invraisemblable à première vue, en réalité, ce n'est pas autant tiré par les cheveux... Enfin bref. Je vais beaucoup m'inspirer de cette théorie, en la remodelant à ma sauce, pour cette fiction. Et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira !  
Sur ce, je vous dit à demain pour la suite des événements ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
Bonne soirée, Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	4. Secret de Famille

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici avec ce quatrième chapitre, chargé d'explications. Voici donc ma version, peut-être bien incomplète, de la Théorie du Lien Fraternel. J'espère que cette version vous plaira et vous semblera plausible. Pour moi, depuis que cette idée à germer dans ma tête, ça me semble de plus en plus réaliste. Enfin voilà.  
_ _Mais avant ça, les "habituées" me connaissent bien, les réponses aux reviews !  
Fan de Twilight : Tu vas te rendre compte sur ce chapitre que Rogue n'est pas "plus grincheux" ici que sur l'autre. En fait, ce sont deux types de personnalités que je dépeint (si tu commence à comparer, tu risque d'être surprise, vraiment). Enfin, Severus Rogue est un personnage que j'ai toujours adoré, même avant de savoir qu'il était "un gentil". Donc j'aime bien le dépeindre comme un homme complexe, mais avec un bon fond. Enfin, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, avec toutes les explications que tu attends sur ce grand secret ! Quand à ma première fiction, oui, bah fallait bien que ça explose à un moment donné ! Puis, je n'imaginais pas faire ça autrement... Franchement, c'était assez prévisible, mais je trouve que ça leur correspond vraiment.  
Claire : Déjà, arrête de te torturer et tutoies moi, ce sera plus simple ! Aha ! En suite, merci, ton commentaire me touche vraiment. La magie des mots ? Wouah, je crois pas avoir cette prétention, mais ça me touche tellement ! Alors merci à toi de suivre cette histoire et de prendre en plus la peine de m'écrire des commentaires aussi adorables !  
Sarahblue1 : Alors, que dire ? Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber dans le cliché. Justement, j'ai eu une idée assez brillante concernant ce personnage ô combien complexe, je te l'accorde (comme tout les personnages d'ailleurs, pour ça, JKR est une reine incontestable !). Et comme je le disais, je ne voulais pas tomber dans le cliché, et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ça. Et j'ai trouvé de quoi combler toutes mes questions ! Alors, maintenant que je t'ai donné l'eau à la bouche, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que je ferais de ce personnage dans les prochains chapitres. Patience, patience. (Oui, je suis sadique. Désolée, aha !). Concernant l'ancrage... Hmm... Non, non, et non. Ni Harry, ni Drago. Faudra prendre patience, parce que... et bah, je n'ai simplement pas l'intention de vous le dire avant le dernier moment. Désolée. Enfin voilà. J'espère de tout coeur que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ça ! Aha. En suite, d'autres personnages, oui, évidemment. Je crois que j'en avais parlé (?) dans une réponses au reviews de mon autre fiction, en fait, j'adore Blaise. Alors je vais probablement parlé un peu de lui. Peut-être de Pansy aussi, mais c'est pas certain. Effectivement, je n'imagine pas Drago sans amis, même si c'est un solitaire. Je crois que je vais reprendre le même principe d'amitié forte mais sobre. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour ça. Pour Rogue et McGo, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais exploiter ces personnages, mais je sais qu'ils auront leur importance, c'est sûr. Tout comme Narcissa. On verra ce que nous réserve la suite. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire que j'ai trouvé très complet et très constructif !  
Ecathe38 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de fanfiction sur le Lien Fraternel. Ou en tout cas, elles ne m'ont pas particulièrement plu. Donc j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Dommage que tu ne retrouves plus celle que tu avais lue, ça m'aurait intéressé ^^  
Sur ce, maintenant, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture  
Dabisous  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 4 : Secret de Famille**

* * *

 **Dimanche 2 Mai 1999 - Milieu de Soirée**

Harry déglutit difficilement, les yeux dans le vague. Une seule et unique pensée résonnait dans son esprit.

" _Hermione est ma sœur. Hermione est ma sœur._ _ **Hermione est ma sœur.**_ _Comment est-ce possible ?"_

La voix de Rogue le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Je peux tout vous expliquer, Harry. Mais vous devrez me laisser parler sans m'interrompre…

Se redressant sur sa chaise, le jeune homme hocha la tête et fixa son regard vert dans les yeux sombres de son enseignant :

\- Lorsqu'elle est née, Hermione était prématurée et gravement malade. Des problèmes aux poumons, si je me souviens bien. Elle a accumulé les séjours à l'hôpital, tous de plus en plus longs et éprouvants. James et Lily vivaient très mal cette situation. Ils se sentaient impuissants et complètement désemparés. La magie ne pouvait rien faire pour aider la petite, et c'est dans un hôpital modlu, près de Manchester, qu'elle était traitée. Vos parents passaient beaucoup de temps à son chevet, évidemment. Mais la guerre faisait rage, à cette époque, et ils ont très vite été rappelés par l'Ordre. James en était d'ailleurs soulagé. Combattre lui permettait de mieux gérer ses inquiétudes. Quant à Lily… Lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, elle a plongé dans une sorte de dépression nerveuse. Elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de son premier enfant, et inquiète à l'idée que sa deuxième grossesse ne se déroule aussi mal que la première, et provoque en vous les mêmes problèmes de santé que ceux qui continuaient de tourmenter votre sœur.

Il se tut un instant, plongés dans son récit. Harry ne comprenait pas comment l'ancien mangemort pouvait être au courant de tellement de détails, puisqu'il était au service de Voldemort à cette époque. Il ne posa cependant aucune question, puisque Rogue lui avait demandé de ne pas l'interrompre. Celui-ci reprit d'une voix triste :

\- Lorsque vous êtes né, en parfaite santé, Lily s'est senti d'autant plus coupable qu'Hermione était toujours souffrante. Votre mère culpabilisait à l'idée de vous aimer plus que sa fille. Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître beaucoup de chose concernant les liens parentaux qui unissent une mère à ses enfants, mais les psychomages, et je crois que les psychologues du monde moldu l'expliquent de la même façon, pensent que ce lien, qui se crée pendant la grossesse, se confirme lors de l'accouchement. Comme si la rencontre entre une femme et l'enfant qu'elle vient de mettre au monde permettait d'approfondir ce lien. Lily n'a pas eu cette chance avec Hermione, qui avait tout de suite était placé en couveuse sans que sa mère ne puisse la tenir dans ses bras. Alors qu'avec vous…

Le jeune homme ressenti instantanément une once de culpabilité se développer dans son cœur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il sut que la suite ne lui plairait pas :

\- Votre mère a presque immédiatement cessé de rendre visite à sa fille, lorsqu'elle était hospitalisée. Et lorsque la petite se trouvait en assez bonne santé pour être chez vous, Lily ne s'en occupait que très peu. C'est James qui, à lui seul, prenait soin de votre sœur et lui apportait l'amour dont elle avait besoin.

Harry grimaça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un dégoût profond pour sa mère. Un sentiment négatif qui lui était très difficile à supporter. Severus Rogue s'en aperçut et s'empressa de prendre la défense de la seule femme qu'il ait aimée :

\- Ne blâmez pas votre mère, Harry. Elle avait conscience de l'injustice de son comportement et elle se détestait pour ça. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Renseignez vous, auprès d'un psychomage ou d'un psychologue moldu. Ils pourront mieux vous renseignez là dessus. Mais je vous assure que Lily aimait sa fille.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Cependant, il se promit à lui-même de faire des recherches sur cette absence de lien entre Lily et Hermione, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'étais lui-même absolument pas responsable de ce manque de considération. Il soupira, se frotta le front, las et épuisé. Il voulut prendre la parole, mais l'homme l'en empêcha et reprit d'une voix plus sombre :

\- Un an plus tard, lorsque j'ai entendu et rapporté le contenu de cette prophétie à Tom Jedusor, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il puisse penser à votre mère. Lorsqu'il les a assassinés, elle et James, j'ai été prit de profond remord et je me suis engagé auprès de l'Ordre, comme vous avez put le voir au travers de mes souvenirs. A l'époque, j'ignorai l'existence d'Hermione. Son état de santé faisait que la petite passait vraiment très peu de temps en dehors de l'hôpital, et seuls les amis très proches de James et Lily étaient au courant. D'ailleurs, Hermione était hospitalisée, cette nuit là. Et c'est Minerva McGongall qui s'est chargée d'elle à partir de ce jour là.

Harry sursauta. Ainsi, son enseignante était au courant ? Cette même femme distante et protectrice qu'il avait tenue dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt ? Comment avait-elle put lui cacher un tel secret ? Inconsciemment, le jeune homme réalisa à quel point, en cet instant, il la détestait pour lui avoir ainsi menti. Mais Rogue, qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, fit taire cette soudaine colère :

\- Elle a tout oublié, Harry.

A nouveau, le jeune homme sursauta. Il observa son interlocuteur sans comprendre. Celui-ci soupira :

\- Lorsque Minerva est revenue, après avoir protégé la petite de plusieurs sortilèges de camouflage, Albus lui a fait oublié son existence. Puis il s'est occupé de toutes les autres personnes qui étaient dans la confidence. Ainsi, Hermione Potter a complètement disparue des souvenirs de chacun. C'était le seul moyen de la protéger…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de vingt-quatre heures, il découvrait à quel point cet homme qu'il avait tant admiré et en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, lui avait caché de terribles secrets sur sa propre vie… Le jeune homme sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui, sourde et insidieuse. Rogue reprit d'une voix plus déterminée :

\- En parallèle, Albus a fait adopté la petite par un couple de moldu, cherchant ainsi à l'éloigner le plus possible du monde magique, de la même façon qu'il vous avait placé dans la famille de votre tante. Et lorsque vous avez été en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, il a lui-même été cherché votre sœur, afin de lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

Là, Harry ne put retenir sa réaction. Il se leva, à la fois blessé et furieux :

\- Quoi ? Hermione était au courant de toute l'histoire ? Mais comment a-t-elle put me cacher ça ?

Severus Rogue leva difficilement sa main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme, dans un geste apaisant qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Harry fulminait, il se sentait terriblement trahi. L'homme fit pression sur le bras du garçon pour le forcer à s'asseoir tout en reprenant calmement :

\- Hermione n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait vous mentir, vous garder dans la confidence, pour vous protéger l'un et l'autre…

Le Gryffondor ne comprenait pas. Toute cette histoire était absolument grotesque ! Il s'apprêtait à le faire remarquer à son enseignant, mais celui-ci reprit d'une voix plus forte et déterminée :

\- Albus Dumbledore avait parfaitement comprit, déjà à l'époque, que vous étiez lié à Tom Jedusor par quelque chose de plus simple que cette vulgaire cicatrice. Et bien qu'il ignorait encore à _quel point_ vous étiez liés, il savait parfaitement que le mage noir aurait toujours la possibilité de pouvoir lire en vous. Et il ne devait _jamais_ apprendre le lien qui existait entre vous et Hermione. Parce que, à l'instar de Pétunia, votre sœur était votre protectrice…

Les poings toujours serrés, frustré d'avoir était dans l'ignorance pendant tellement de temps, Harry mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre l'ampleur de cette dernière révélations. Il écarquilla lentement les yeux, au fur et à mesure que la vérité s'imposait à lui. Rogue sourit en voyant que son élève comprenait enfin :

\- Le sang de Lily coule dans les veines d'Hermione et, ainsi, la protection de son sacrifice fait effet à travers elle. Tout comme vous étiez protégé par ce même sang qui coule dans le corps de Pétunia, lorsque vous viviez sous son toit, vous étiez également protégé en vivant sous le même toit qu'Hermione. Ainsi, Voldemort ne pouvait vous toucher dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais pour que cette magie puisse faire effet, il fallait que votre sœur soit mise dans la confidence…

\- Et à cause de mon lien avec Voldemort, elle ne pouvait pas me prévenir.

Harry comprenait enfin. Même s'il avait du mal à l'accepter, il comprenait pourquoi il avait été tenu dans l'ignorance. A cet instant précis, il réalisa à quel point Hermione avait dut souffrir de toute cette situation. A quel point cela avait dut être difficile pour elle, douloureux même. Et surtout, à quel point sa _sœur_ avait fait preuve d'un courage sans nom pour le protéger.

Trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse réellement s'en rendre compte, Harry se mit à pleurer. Profondément, inlassablement. Les sanglots douloureux le secouer sans qu'il n'arrive à les calmer. Il se plaqua la tête dans les mains et s'appuya sur le lit de son enseignant, le corps secoué de spasmes. Severus Rogue posa alors sa main, doucement, tendrement, sur l'épaule du jeune homme et pressa légèrement sa peau. Harry releva la tête et fixa son protecteur, à la fois soulagé et inquisiteur. Toutes ces révélations soulevaient tellement de questions…

\- C'est Dumbledore qui vous a raconté tout ça ?

Severus hocha la tête, une grimace désolée sur le visage. Harry réfléchit quelques instants, avant d'émettre sa première objection solide à cette histoire burlesque :

\- Mais, et Petter Pettigrow ? Il était assez proche de mes parents pour être le Gardien de leur Secret, mais il n'a pas prévenu Voldemort de l'existence d'Hermione ? Dumbledore n'a pas put avoir le temps de lui effacer se souvenir de la mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue grimaça à nouveau. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement à quel point les mots qu'il allaient prononcer allaient lui déplaire :

\- Pettigrow, bien qu'il n'était qu'un lâche égoïste et peureux, était malheureusement le parrain d'Hermione. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître, il aimait profondément sa filleule. A tel point qu'il n'a pas put prendre le risque de la livrer à son maître.

Harry cracha, écœuré :

\- Ca ne l'a pourtant pas empêcher de me condamner à une mort certaine…

L'enseignant hocha la tête tristement.

XXX

Perdu dans ses pensés, Harry se remémora les sept dernières années avec un œil nouveau. A présent qu'il était au courant du statut d'Hermione, il comprenait beaucoup mieux certaines de ses réactions. Comme lorsqu'en première année, elle avait cette manie de toujours se mêler de ses histoires, même avant qu'ils ne soient amis. Et surtout pourquoi elle en savait tellement à son sujet. Même parfois plus que Ron, qui pourtant avait grandit en étant bercé par l'histoire de Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. C'était même elle qui lui avait montré la coupe de Quidditch reçu par James Potter pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard, et lui avait ainsi annoncé que son père avait été attrapeur, comme lui. Harry comprenait alors qu'Hermione s'était elle-même renseignée sur ses _parents_ , afin de mieux les connaître.

Il comprit par la même occasion pourquoi, à plusieurs reprises, les insultes des Serpentard concernant son statut de née-moldue ne l'avaient pas vraiment atteinte. En tout cas, les rares fois où elle avait été touchées, ce devait surtout être parce que ça lui rappelait simplement que ses parents n'étaient plus en vie…

Soudain, une nouvelle objection s'imposa à lui et il se tourna vers son professeur comme s'il cherchait à démontrer que tout ça ne tenait pas la route :

\- Mais, Hermione a été attaquée par le Basilic, en deuxième année. C'était bien parce qu'elle était une née-moldue, une sang-impur aux yeux de l'héritier de Serpentard !

Severus Rogue secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation :

\- Pour commencer, le Basilic avait déjà attaqué Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard. Ce qui montre qu'il ne s'en prenait pas uniquement aux nés-moldus. Et puis, le Basilic répondait aux ordres de Tom Jedusor, qui tenait ses informations de Ginny Weasley, au travers de son journal. Et Mademoiselle Weasley pensait _vraiment_ qu'Hermione était une enfant de moldus. D'où l'intérêt de préserver le secret de son statut aux yeux de tous. D'autant que nous ignorons si le Basilic l'avait attaquée à cause de son faux statut, ou à cause de son amitié avec vous…

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas invraisemblable. Bien qu'il ait un peu de mal à l'admettre…

Il repensa alors aux années suivantes. A leur amitié fraternelle, sans même qu'il n'ait réellement conscience de leur lien. Hermione s'était toujours comporté de façon protectrice envers lui, prenant parfois même la défense de ses parents. De _leurs_ parents. Comme en troisième année, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de convaincre Harry de ne pas se lancer à la poursuite de Sirius, qu'il pensait alors être un traître, et qu'elle lui avait assuré que ses parents n'auraient pas aimé qu'il se lance à sa poursuite. Elle avait d'ailleurs facilement baissé les bras à la mention de la traîtrise en question, comme si elle-même aurait aimé venger leur mort…

Et puis, en quatrième année, lorsque les premières rumeurs les concernant avaient été lancés par Rita Skeeter, Hermione prenait toute cette agitation avec beaucoup d'humour. Comme si l'idée même qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble était complètement saugrenue. Pour lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione s'en amusait, au lieu de s'en révolter comme lui.

Le jeune homme soupira, épuisé. Toute cette histoire avait fait naître en lui une foule d'émotions contradictoires, et un travail psychologique très intense. Ajouté à sa fatigue physique, il n'avait toujours pas dormi depuis plus trente-six heures, il se sentit soudain vraiment épuisé.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant. Et tenter de réfléchir calmement à tout ça.

Severus hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Harry se leva et sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de finalement ajouté :

\- Merci pour tout, Severus. Je suis heureux que vous ayez survécu à tout ça.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant que ceux-ci ne soient assaillis par des larmes de reconnaissance. Il lui fit un très léger signe de tête avant de souffler à son tour :

\- Moi aussi, Harry, je suis heureux que vous ayez survécu et vaincu Tom Jedusor. Je suis certain que vos parents auraient été très fiers de vous.

Le jeune homme lui sourit simplement, tout aussi ému. Puis il quitta sa chambre, non s'en lui avoir promit de revenir lui rendre visite le lendemain.

XXX

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Harry fit un petit détour par la chambre d'Hermione. Il fut soulagé de se rendre compte que Ron et Ginny étaient rentrés chez eux, il avait besoin d'être seul avec sa _sœur_. Il s'assit près d'elle et prit sa main dans les siennes :

\- Hermione…

Sa voix se brisa et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il finit par se calmer, et reprit, la voix douce et gorgée de larmes :

\- Severus Rogue est en vie. Il a survécu, grâce à son Elfe de Maison. C'est un vrai miracle. Enfin, il m'a tout raconté, Hermione. Tu es ma sœur. Wouah.

Il se tut un instant et reprit, un immense sourire aux lèvres :

\- Ça fait tellement bizarre de le dire à voix haute. Et pourtant… _Tu es ma sœur_. C'est tellement incroyable. Hermione, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis fier d'être le frère d'une femme aussi courageuse que toi. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as menti et je t'admire pour ça. A ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu la force et le courage de garder un tel secret.

Il déglutit difficilement avant d'ajouter d'une voix engorgée de larmes :

\- Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime comme une sœur depuis bien longtemps, sans même savoir que cet amour était bel et bien justifié… Oh Hermione, réveilles toi, je t'en supplies… Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, toi aussi.


	5. Décadence

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec ce cinquième chapitre ! J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira, bien que nous faisons ce soir un saut dans le temps ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'il fallait intégrer beaucoup d'informations et j'espère n'avoir rien oublié. Donc j'ai vraiment besoin de vos réactions, pour savoir si vous avez des questions particulières, des points que je n'ai pas éclairer...  
Mais avant ça, les réponses aux review. Enfin, à la review... ^^  
_ _Sarahblue1 : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. Ca me rassure de savoir que la qualité est bonne malgré la fréquence de publication. Pour le moment, j'arrive à gérer sur ce rythme et j'espère pouvoir continuer comme ça. Je prends mon temps dans l'écriture et le développement de l'histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. En tout cas, je pense que tu devrais bien l'aimer !_  
 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_  
 _Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 5 : Décadence**

* * *

 _ **Un an plus tard**_

 **Dimanche 1er Mai 1999**

En ce dimanche soir, à une centaine de miles de Londres, dans une petite ville côtière de France, un homme titubait maladroitement jusqu'à son lit. Trop alcoolisé pour agir normalement, il se laissa tomber sur son matelas sans même se dévêtir, ni enlever ses chaussures. Il fixa le plafond en tentant de maîtriser ses nausées, en vain. Il se releva et vomit allègrement sur le parquet de sa chambre d'hôtel délabrée.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, son regard fut attiré par une photo en mouvement, sur sa table de chevet. Les trois adolescents riaient joyeusement, couverts de neige. Il s'attarda à la contemplation de la seule fille présente sur la photo. Elle souriait comme une enfant, ses cheveux bruns bouclés et indomptables s'échappaient de son bonnet et entouraient son magnifique visage. A ses côtés, le brun riait aux éclats, et de la buée se formait sur ses lunettes rondes. Tout à droite de la photo, le troisième adolescent observaient la jeune fille avec un regard plus qu'amoureux, ses cheveux roux tombant mollement sur son front, ses larges épaules secouées par ses rires.

L'homme grogna et retourna la photo face contre le meuble. Il se leva et s'en alla dans la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche. Lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, il pesta. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient gras et retombaient lâchement sur ses épaules. Une barbe de plusieurs jours, mal entretenue, assombrissait son visage creusé. Des cernes violacées entouraient ses yeux bleus et fatigués.

Ronald Weasley n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. _Pathétique_ , pensa-t-il en quittant l'appartement, énervé et écœuré, mais surtout affamé.

Quand il arriva au coin de la rue, il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle sombre et inquiétante. Par une toute petite entrée, protégée par la magie et invisible aux moldus, il entra dans un bar et se dirigea vers le comptoir :

\- Salut, Frank.

Le barman, un jamaïcain grand et baraqué, dont les longs cheveux coiffés en dreadlocks étaient maintenus par un bandeau aux couleurs de son pays, et dont les yeux dorés semblaient fort amicales, se tourna vers lui et sourit :

\- Comme d'habitude, Ron ?

Le roux hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Frank déposa alors un verre de whisky pur feu devant lui et Ron l'avala cul sec avant de sourire à son ami :

\- Tu m'en serre un autre ? Et un truc à manger aussi.

Lorsqu'il revint avec un second verre et un simple sandwich au fromage, Frank s'accouda au comptoir et demanda simplement :

\- Comment tu vas, aujourd'hui ?

Le roux secoua les épaules, pas très enclin à parler. Il finit cependant par répondre d'une voix lasse :

\- Comme d'habitude.

Le barman hocha la tête et partit servir d'autres clients, laissant le roux dans ses pensées.

Un an. Déjà un an que la guerre était finie, mais dans son cœur et son esprit, la bataille faisait toujours beaucoup de dégâts. Cela faisait huit mois qu'il avait quitté Londres pour se réfugier dans un petit village français. Il avait coupé contact avec toute sa famille, tout ses amis. Il ne supportait plus la société, heureuse et joyeuse d'avoir gagné la guerre, alors que lui… Ron ne pouvait simplement pas vivre dans cette ambiance. Pas lorsque la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé était prisonnière d'un sortilège dont il ignorait tout. Ils avaient pourtant cherché, lui et Harry. Pendant des semaines, inlassablement, ils avaient suivit des dizaines de pistes, en vain. Rien ne leur permettait de deviner qui était l'ancre qui maintenait Hermione dans son coma, ni comment briser le sortilège sans provoquer la mort de cette personne. Il s'était fait une raison. Il avait baissé les bras.

Et puis, Ron se sentait inutile, dans ce nouveau monde. A une époque, il avait toujours rêvé de devenir auror, un métier courageux et juste. Mais il ne partageait pas les idéaux du nouveau ministère. Et ce, depuis le jour où ils avaient relaxé un certain mangemort… C'était depuis ce jour là d'ailleurs, dix mois plus tôt, qu'il n'était plus aussi proche d'Harry. Il en voulait à son meilleur ami d'avoir témoigné en faveur de la défense, le jour du procès de Malefoy. Ce blond décoloré méritait d'être en prison, comme son père. Au lieu de ça, il menait une vie paisible, travaillant même au service des archives du ministère et occasionnellement comme consultant pour les aurors. Ron en était écœuré, et il refusait tout bonnement de perdre son temps à poursuivre des criminels pour les voir ensuite vivre librement, comme si tout allait bien.

Un an. Tout avait tellement changé. A tout juste dix-neuf ans, Ron Weasley était devenu alcoolique, dépressif, exilé et reclus d'une société qu'il méprisait. La seule femme de sa vie était presque morte. Son meilleur ami avait tourné sa veste et fricotait avec l'ennemi. Sa famille avait cessé depuis longtemps de lui écrire et avait probablement oublié son existence. Il était sans emploi, sans avenir, et même sans domicile fixe, se contentant de louer une chambre d'hôtel poisseuse avec l'argent de sa rente ministérielle, reçue en récompense de _service rendu à la communauté magique_.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté sa ville natale, le jeune homme s'était caché derrière de belles excuses. Il voulait suivre d'autre piste concernant l'ancrage. Il était d'abord parti en Bulgarie, et avait demandé de l'aide à un ancien rival, Viktor Krum, dans l'espoir que son enseignement de la magie noire à l'école de Durmstrung puisse lui être utile. En vain. Il avait suivit d'autre piste, le menant toujours dans une impasse. Un jour, il s'était retrouvé à Paris, capitale française, et avait finit la soirée dans un bar, complètement ivre. Et le lendemain encore. Et le surlendemain aussi. Et ainsi de suite. La presse sorcière avait eu vent de cette histoire. Il s'était alors exilé dans un petit village du nord de la France et se terrait dans son trou, silencieux, ivre et dépressif.

Ron buvait plus que de raison. Beaucoup plus. Et se retrouvait parfois dans des situation incongrues. Il se réveillait souvent auprès d'une prostituée, toujours brune aux cheveux bouclés. Ou bien à l'hôpital, complètement défiguré suite à une bagarre de rue. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il avait très rapidement arrêté de répondre aux courriers de ses parents, qui le suppliaient de rentrer à la maison. Il ne prenait plus la peine d'ouvrir les lettres de Ginny, qui insistait pour lui envoyer des "nouvelles" de leur recherches et de leurs vies. Quant à Harry… Il avait depuis longtemps comprit qu'il serait inutile de chercher à le faire changer d'avis. Tout comme lorsqu'il était parti de son côté, pendant leur chasse aux horcruxes… Le brun espérait que Ron finirait par revenir de lui même, lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt.

Il ne l'était pas. Ne le serait peut-être jamais.

XXX

Alors qu'il finissait son sixième verre d'alcool, renversant au passage la moitié du breuvage sur son t-shirt, Ron se leva et fit signe au barman :

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, Frank.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? T'as pas l'air en état de marcher…

Le roux lui envoya un regard noir, auquel le black était habitué. Il ne releva pas et lui sourit :

\- Si t'attends encore quinze minutes, je te raccompagnerai. Je vais pas tarder à fermer le bar.

Ron secoua la tête et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Dehors, l'air était frais en ce début de mai. Le roux se sentit à nouveau nauséeux. Il prit appui sur le mur de la ruelle et vomit une nouvelle fois. Secoué de spasmes, il n'entendit pas l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui :

\- Et bah alors, mon coco, faut pas boire si tu tiens pas l'alcool…

Ron se retourna et dévisagea une espèce de brute arrogante. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, des épaules larges et musclés. L'homme devait peser le double de son poids. S'il engageait le combat, il ne serait pas de taille, c'est certain. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir. Pas alors que l'alcool coulait encore dans ses veines et lui donnait une confiance aveugle :

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis, connard ? Casse toi !

La brute sourit avec délectation. Il s'était imaginé pouvoir lui voler un peu d'argent, il ne pensait pas pouvoir se défouler également. Remontant les manches de sa veste, il lança simplement :

\- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, mec. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

Ron éclata de rire. L'homme ne semblait pas être sorcier, sinon il aurait déjà sortit sa baguette, plutôt que de se préparer à un combat façon moldue. Le roux sourit, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était habitué à ce genre d'affrontement. Il se redressa complètement, l'adrénaline pulsant dans tout ses membres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la ruelle sombre résonnait des bruits de leur combat. Les grognements de douleur et de rage se mêlaient aux bruits de la chair cognant la chair. Ron n'avait aucune chance, il le savait bien. Mais c'était un défi, et il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis des lustres. Il envoya son poing dans le visage de son adversaire et sentit les os de son nez craquer sous ses doigts. Souriant victorieusement, il s'apprêtait à recommencer, mais l'homme se rua sur lui et le projeta violemment contre le mur. Ron tomba et se cogna la tête. Désorienté, il eut du mal à se relever et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de pied qui s'écrasa sur son propre nez. Alors qu'il sentait le sang lui couler sur le visage, un deuxième coup de pied lui vrilla l'estomac. Puis un autre. Encore un autre.

Prostré en position fœtale, les mains relevés sur son visage, Ron tentait vainement de se protéger des coups incessant de son agresseur. Une voix retentit alors :

\- Hé, toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dégage de là !

La brute prit la fuite, non sans avoir donné un dernier coup de pied dans le visage de sa victime. Des pas s'approchèrent du roux et Frank s'exclama alors :

\- Merde, Ron ! Est-ce que ça va ? Attends, je vais t'aider…

Le barman attrapa Ron par les épaules pour le relever, mais à peine s'était-il redressé que Ron sentit une douleur fulgurante lui tordre l'estomac. Il hurla et perdit connaissance.

XXX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mit quelques instants à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Un néon au plafond l'aveuglait et il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière. Un _bip_ répétitif résonnait dans la pièce et lui donnait mal au crâne. Il tenta de se redresser, mais sentit son ventre se tordre de douleur. Une main puissant le força à se rallonger. Ron grogna en reconnaissant le patron du bar :

\- Frank ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- T'es à l'hôpital, mec. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Ron réfléchit quelques instants. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir passé la soirée au bar à picoler, comme d'habitude. Il l'expliqua à son presque ami, et celui-ci lui raconta son combat avec le moldu :

\- Lorsque tu as perdu connaissance, je t'ai ramené ici. C'est un hôpital moldu, mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener jusqu'à Ste Mangouste en transplannant, tu était trop faible.

Le roux hocha la tête. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Au même instant, un médecin en blouse blanche entra dans la chambre et s'avança vers lui :

\- Monsieur Weasley, c'est ça ?

Ron acquiesça et observa le toubib silencieusement. L'homme était grand, blond et mince. Il dégageait une aura de confiance et de paix. Mais le roux était réfractaire à ce genre de sentiments, et il se renfrogna presque automatiquement. Le médecin ne sembla pas le remarquer :

\- Monsieur Weasley, j'ai des informations délicates à vous transmettre concernant votre santé…

Ron écarquilla les yeux. _Délicates_ ? Il observa le médecin, attendant la nouvelle. Celui-ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Frank, toujours assis près de son patient. Le black se leva et sortit de la pièce en silence. Alors le médecin reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Monsieur Weasley, consommez vous des drogues dures ?

Ron sursauta :

\- Non, docteur.

\- De l'alcool en grande quantité, alors ?

Le roux grimaça. Le médecin hocha la tête et consulta son dossier :

\- Monsieur Weasley, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez développé une cirrhose. C'est une pathologie hépatique due à votre consommation excessive d'alcool.

Ron se crispa. Ainsi, son corps aussi l'abandonnait ? Il grimaça alors que le médecin reprenait :

\- C'est une maladie qui se développe généralement chez les hommes d'une cinquantaine d'année. Mais il semblerait que votre consommation ait été particulièrement excessive. Je n'ai jamais vu un cas comme le votre. Le développement de la cirrhose a probablement été accéléré par une malnutrition. Mais rien n'explique que vous en soyez déjà à un stade aussi développé à un âge aussi jeune…

Le roux comprit rapidement où était le problème. Ce médecin n'avait tout simplement jamais examiné un _sorcier alcoolique_. Les potions anti gueule de bois et anti ébriété n'effaçait que la sensation, et non pas l'alcoolémie présente dans le sang, ce qui augmentait considérablement la capacité à ingérer de l'alcool. Comme un cercle vicieux.

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, Ron resta bloqué sur l'une des phrases du médecin :

\- Comment ça "un stade aussi avancé" ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Et bien, je suis désolé, Monsieur Weasley. Mais votre pronostic vital est fortement engagé. La maladie est trop avancée pour être convenablement traitée.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin. Il s'exclama :

\- Quoi ? Alors c'est ça ? Je vais crever comme de la merde parce que mon foie me lâche ?

Le praticien ne sembla pas s'offusquer des termes employés par le jeune homme. Celui-ci ravala ses larmes et demanda simplement :

\- Combien ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Au fond de lui, Ron était déjà entrain de réfléchir à d'autres solutions. Des remèdes sorciers. Il planifiait de se rendre à Ste Mangouste quand le médecin prononça simplement :

\- Quelques semaines. Deux mois, tout au plus.

Et là, Ron comprit. Même la médecin sorcière ne l'aiderait pas.

* * *

 _NA : Tadam ! Alors, que pensez-vous de toute cette situation ? Déjà un an qu'Hermione est dans le coma. Et nous voilà dans la tête de Ron... Et quel esprit torturé ! Je vais l'exploité un peu, j'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'en ai fait et ce que je compte en faire dans les prochains chapitres.  
J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	6. Décision

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon, tout d'abord, pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore jeté un oeil à ma note d'auteur sur mon autre fiction... Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour cette longue attente ! J'ai eu de gros soucis d'internet, et avec mon fils, j'avais pas trop la possibilité d'aller dans un ciber ou autre pour avoir accès à une wifi gratuite... Enfin bref. Je suis vraiment désolée, sincèrement !  
Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira tout autant ! Mais avant ça, comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews !  
_ _Claire : __Il était une fois... Alors ! Par où commencer ? Déjà, la Chambre des Secrets. Oui, je voulais faire une petite comparaison, parce que la scène est vraiment similaire. J'aime bien de temps en temps nous rappeler des passages du livre, ça nous permet de mieux nous immerger dans cet univers. En suite, Drago et Hermione (non, je ne réponds pas à tes remarques dans l'ordre que tu les as écrite dans ton commentaires, m'en fou, aha !). Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop attendre pour qu'on puisse les voir ensemble. Mais pour ça, faut que la miss se réveille de son coma, aha ! Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais je note la date en gras au début du chapitre. Enfin, sauf pour les chapitres 2, 3 et 4 parce que la date n'avait pas changé (2 mai 1998). Depuis le chapitre 4, nous avons fait un bon dans le temps d'un an. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop perturbant. Donc nous sommes (comme indiqué si dessous ^^) le 2 mai 1999, date anniversaire de la mort de Voldy (sortons le champagne !). Ce qui, en fin de compte, correspond parfaitement à la vie réelle (quoi que je poste le 3 mai, mais bon, on n'est pas à un jour près, ahaha !). Concernant Ron, j'espère vraiment qu'on comprend bien les raisons de sa déchéance. C'est un personnage complexe, surtout dans cette fiction, alors j'espère vraiment réussir à le décrire comme il faut. On va d'ailleurs passer encore un peu de temps avec lui..._

 _Sur ce ! Bonne lecture à tous !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 6 : Décision**

* * *

 **Lundi 2 Mai 1999**

Ron se tenait nerveusement dans un bureau froid et austère. Incapable de tenir en place, il faisait les cent pas, attendant impatiemment que le médicomage revienne. Lorsque celui-ci entra enfin dans la pièce, le roux se précipita sur lui :

\- Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous pouvez me soigner ?

L'homme, plutôt petit et grassouillet, mais au visage sympathique, s'assit sans prêter attention à son patient. Il finit par lui faire un signe de la main, toujours silencieux, pour l'inviter à s'asseoir en face de lui. Mâchoires serrées, le roux obéit et se mit à taper du pied frénétiquement, impatient. Le médicomage resta calme en prenant enfin la parole :

\- Monsieur Weasley, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions rien faire pour vous.

Ron se releva automatique, furieux et paniqué :

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, dites moi que c'est une mauvaise blague !

L'homme grimaça :

\- Malheureusement, non. Votre foie est complètement détruit. C'est un miracle qui vous puissiez encore vous tenir debout face à moi, alors que la douleur devrait vous tordre le corps…

Ron recommença de faire les cent pas, cherchant désespérément une solution. Le médicomage brisa tout ses espoirs :

\- Vous savez pertinemment que la médecine moldue est bien plus avancée que la notre. S'ils n'ont aucune solution…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pour que Ron puisse en prendre pleinement conscience. Effectivement, les moldus étaient plus avancés sur beaucoup de points, y comprit la médecine. Ron se souvenait d'une conversation qu'il avait eu à Poudlard avec Hermione et Harry. Ses deux meilleurs amis affirmaient que lorsque l'on vit sans magie, il est normal de chercher à améliorer ses conditions de vie par d'autres moyens, comme la technologie ou les sciences. Ron s'était alors rendu compte à quel point les sorciers étaient fainéants et prétentieux. Il comprenait même un peu mieux la fascination de son père pour les technologies moldues. Mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture.

Il finit par se laisser tomber, épuisé, sur le fauteuil qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Les mains plaquées sur son visage, il secouait la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à y croire :

\- Alors c'est vraiment ça ? Après avoir affronter Voldemort lui-même, je vais mourir un an plus tard d'une putain de maladie du foie… C'est tellement pitoyable !

Le médicomage grimaça, incapable de consoler son patient. Il prit néanmoins la parole pour l'aider à y voir plus clair :

\- Malheureusement, Monsieur Weasley, les potions de contre-effet que vous avez prises pendant tellement de temps vous ont donné l'illusion que vous ne ressentiez pas les effets néfaste de l'alcool… C'est un soucis très préoccupant, dans le monde sorcier. Vous n'êtes pas le premier dans ce cas, ni le dernier, malheureusement.

\- J'ai du mal à saisir…

L'homme se releva et fit le tour de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant une petite étagère et revint avec trois flacons qu'il posa devant Ron :

\- Voici des potions que, j'en suis certain, vous devez parfaitement connaître. La potion anti migraine, grossièrement appelée "anti gueule de bois". La potion anti ébriété. Et la potion énergisante.

Ron écarquilla les yeux avant de rire nerveusement et d'acquiescer. Oui, il connaissait parfaitement ces trois potions. Le médicomage sourit tristement avant de reprendre :

\- Malheureusement, ces potions ne suppriment pas l'alcool dans votre sang. Les deux premières agissent principalement sur votre cerveau, vous donnant l'impression d'être sobre. La dernière agit sur vos muscles et votre cœur, permettant ainsi que vous ayez assez d'énergie pour tenir le temps qu'il faut. Mais aucune des trois ne supprime l'alcool. Donc, si vous avalez ces potions parce que vous vous sentez trop ivre, et que vous continuez de boire comme si de rien n'était, l'alcool que vous ingurgitez alors s'ajoutera à celui qui coule déjà dans vos veines, provocant un surdosage. Vous comprenez ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Oui, il comprenait parfaitement. Il se sentait à la fois idiot, pathétique et révolté. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait mit en garde ? Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte lui-même ? Mais surtout, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se plonge dans l'alcool comme si c'était là son seul réconfort ?

\- Alors il est vraiment trop tard, hein ? On ne peut plus rien pour moi ?

Le médicomage grimaça et posa fermement sa main sur l'épaule de son patient :

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Tout ce que je peux faire à présent, c'est vous prescrire quelques potions pour vous rendre la vie plus facile. Des anti douleurs, des énergisantes, peut-être aussi quelques unes de sommeil sans rêve, pour vous aider à mieux dormir la nuit… Mais tout ça n'agira que sur votre cerveau. Je n'ai aucun remède pour soigner votre foie, j'en suis profondément désolé…

Ron remercia le médicomage et sortit de la chambre, condamné à mort.

XXX

Deux putains de mois. C'est tout ce qui lui restait. Deux mois durant lesquels il allait probablement souffrir le martyr et s'émietter progressivement… Le médecin moldu l'avait mit en garde. Il voulait le garder à l'hôpital, parce que son état allez très rapidement empirer. Mais Ron n'avait rien voulu entendre, et le médecin avait alors prononcé la douloureuse sentence. En quelques semaines, tout ses organes finiraient par l'abandonner, les un après les autres. D'abord, son foie arrêterait complètement de fonctionner, laissant sa peau devenir jaunâtre, comme le blanc de ses yeux. Puis ce serait les reins, l'intestin, l'estomac...

Ron pesta. A cette allure, d'ici une semaine, il ne pourrait même plus se retenir de pisser dans son froc !

Le pire, c'était l'idée de ne même pas pouvoir noyer son désespoir dans l'alcool. Là, le médecin moldu et le médicomage sorcier avaient tout les deux était très clair : s'il touchait encore à l'alcool, quel qu'il soit, son état s'aggraverait encore plus rapidement. Et alors, ce ne serait plus deux mois à vivre, qu'il lui resterait, mais peut-être juste une semaine… Ron ne pouvait prendre ce risque…

Quoi que… Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en se sentant bien, non ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée dérangeante. Il déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sorcier sans même réaliser où ses pas l'emportaient. C'est alors qu'il sursauta en reconnaissant le numéro de la chambre devant laquelle il venait de s'arrêter. C _hambre 483._ Oserait il ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et, après avoir écouté à travers la porte que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce, il entra et referma rapidement derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Pour la première fois en huit mois. Elle n'avait pas changé. Allongée paisiblement sur son lit, comme si elle dormait, elle était toujours aussi belle que la jeune fille de la photo qu'il gardait précieusement sur sa table de chevet. Ses cheveux semblaient néanmoins plus long, comme si son corps continuait de se développer.

Prit d'une soudaine douleur dans les entrailles, absolument pas provoquée par sa maladie, il tourna la tête et retint ses larmes. Il observa alors la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Là, tout avait changé. Les murs avaient été repeint, probablement par magie, en violet pastel. La chaise réservée aux invités avaient été remplacée par un petit canapé beige pouvant accueillir deux personnes. Une fenêtre avait été créée, par magie aussi, et offrait une vue magnifique sur les montagnes. Ron sourit, il n'y avait pas de montagnes, à Londres. Mais Hermione aimait ce genre de paysages. Un petit bureau avait été ajouté sous la fenêtre, et des dizaines de livres étaient empilés là. Le roux s'en approcha et sourit. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ , évidemment. _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ , également. Mais aussi quelques livres qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ , _Les Fleurs du Mal, Les Contes de Grimm_ … Probablement des livres moldus.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. C'était comme s'il venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son amie, chez ses parents adoptifs. Son antre personnelle. Et tout, dans cette chambre, lui donnait l'impression d'être un inconnu, un voyeur. Il n'était plus le bienvenu.

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque son regard fut attiré par un léger mouvement, près du lit. Il s'approcha et découvrit alors un cadre photo qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Et là, son cœur se serra d'une force incroyable. C'était _cette_ photo. Celle qu'il gardait lui-même précieusement sur sa table de chevet, comme un trésor inestimable, souvenir d'un passé heureux et innocent. Il se laissa alors tomber sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, serrant contre son cœur cette fenêtre ouverte sur ses souvenirs.

XXX

Il finit par se relever, déterminé. Il reposa le cadre sur la table, la boule au ventre. Il se tourna vers Hermione et l'observa encore quelques secondes, cherchant à graver son image dans sa mémoire. Il se pencha, déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Parvenu à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, il transplanna sans attendre.

Arrivé à destination, il rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur son visage, se fondant dans la masse de sorciers pressés, excités, impatients. Dans l'agitation ambiante, personne ne le remarqua. Il pressa le pas, histoire de passer encore plus inaperçu, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer autant d'excitation dans l'immense hall. Son regard se fixa alors sur le kiosque à journaux où la Gazette du Sorcier affichait en caractère gras : " **CÉRÉMONIE COMMÉMORATIVE : PREMIER ANNIVERSAIRE DE LA VICTOIRE !** " et il se figea. La date ! Comment avait-il put oublier cette foutue date ! Il s'approcha du stand et vérifia la date du jour : _Lundi 2 Mai 1999._ Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'aujourd'hui était le premier anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort, de la fin de la guerre, de la Bataille Finale, de la Victoire.

Le premier anniversaire du coma d'Hermione.

 _Putain de bordel de chiottes à merde !_

Ron se mit alors à rire nerveusement. Quelle ironie ! Il avait sacrément bien choisi son jour !

XXX

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'un des ascenseurs, il entendit une voix derrière lui qui lui glaça le sang. Se cachant rapidement derrière un groupe de sorcier, il écouta discrètement ce que disaient la voix :

\- Kingsley fait chier, quand même ! Est-ce qu'il réalise que je n'ai _absolument_ pas envie d'aller faire la fête ce soir ?

\- Potter, on te demande pas de faire la fête. Juste de sourire hypocritement à une bande de sorcier naïfs et apeurés, qui ont besoin de se rassurer…

\- J'avais oublié que tu es un professionnel du genre, Malefoy.

\- Exactement.

Ils sourirent, et le premier reprit :

\- Franchement, comment veux tu que je puisse ne serait-ce que faire _semblant_ de me réjouir de la fin de cette guerre, quand ma sœur est toujours dans le coma…

Drago posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brun :

\- Je sais, Potter.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis il se quittèrent et retournèrent chacun à leur travail, Drago au sous-sol du ministère, au service des archives, et Harry au deuxième étage, au bureau des aurors.

Ron sortit alors de sa cachette et soupira. Ainsi, Harry et Malefoy était devenus complices ? Bien plus encore que lorsqu'il avait lui même décidé de partir de cette ville… Cette idée le déprimait. Non seulement, Malefoy était en liberté, mais en plus, il avait prit sa place auprès de son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, fort de sa décision, Ron se rassura. Au moins, Harry continuait d'avancer.

Il quitta le ministère et, une fois dans la rue, transplanna à nouveau.

XXX

Arrivé à destination, il ferma les yeux inspira un grand bol d'air, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires en revenant ici… La joie, la peur, la nostalgie, l'amour, la tristesse… Tout se bousculait en lui et il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écrouler dans l'herbe. Il inspira une nouvelle fois, pour se donner du courage, et fixa son regard sur la petite bâtisse qui lui faisait face, en contrebas, suffisamment éloignée pour que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Lorsqu'il les aperçut enfin, Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Rapidement, beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux, figés d'émotion. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, courir le long de cette colline et se blottir dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère, sentir les bras protecteurs de son père l'enserrer, entendre les rires de Georges et Ginny qui se moqueraient de lui, encore et toujours.

Il fit un pas dans leur direction, et se figea. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas revenir ainsi dans leur vie, après tellement de temps, et leur annoncer son lourd fardeau. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les abandonner ainsi, sans un adieu.

Alors que le soleil se couchait enfin, il entendit la voix de sa mère au loin :

\- Ginny ! Dépêche toi, voyons ! On va être en retard au ministère !

Il sourit. Molly Weasley n'avait pas changé d'un poil, toujours aussi autoritaire.

Alors qu'il les observait, sa famille, se rassembler autour de ce qu'il comprit être un portoloin à destination du ministère, Ron prit une décision. Il ne pouvait ni se pointer la bouche en cœur pour leur annoncer sa sentence, ni supporter d'affronter ce qu'il l'attendait sans leur avoir parlé une dernière fois.

Alors que le portoloin les faisait enfin disparaître, le jeune homme s'élança en avant. Rapidement, il atteint enfin le Terrier, et c'est la boule au ventre qu'il entra dans son ancienne maison. Il relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était resté identique, à la fois rangé et désordonné. Un sourire tendre apparut sur son vissage lorsqu'il remarqua la paire d'aiguilles à tricoter de sa mère qui s'activait furieusement sur un fauteuil, préparant ce qui semblait être une paire de chaussettes, tant la pièce de tricot semblait minuscule.

Il ne s'attardât pas dans le salon et grimpa rapidement les étages. Il se retint d'entrer dans la chambre de sa sœur, afin d'assouvir sa curiosité, et se contenta de monter au deuxième étage. Devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, il hésita quelques instants, plus vraiment sûr de lui. Il souffla un bon coup, avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

Ses yeux se remplirent automatiquement de larmes. Rien n'avait changé. Tout ces posters à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley étaient toujours accrochés aux murs, et tout le bordel qu'il avait laissé sur place était toujours là, intact. Comme s'il avait quitté cette chambre le matin même. Il se demanda soudainement si ce désordre avait été laissé là volontairement, dans le souhait qu'il puisse se sentir de nouveau chez lui s'il revenait, ou si sa mère n'avait simplement jamais eu le cœur à pénétrer à nouveau dans cette pièce ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, même si Molly Weasley avait eu le cœur brisé et s'était refusée à revenir ici, Arthur, Georges ou Ginny s'en seraient volontairement occupé pour elle…

Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à son bureau et fouilla les tiroirs à la recherche d'une plume et d'un parchemin. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'installa à sur la chaise et se mit à écrire, l'émotion coincée dans sa gorge.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit du Terrier et sans hésiter, il transplanna.

* * *

 _NA : Voilà, on avance dans l'esprit de Ron. J'espère vraiment que vous vous y retrouvez et que vous arrivez à comprendre ses résonnements. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de mystères... quelle est donc cette décision qu'il a prise ? J'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos hypothèses, je suis curieuse. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. Et je vous dis à demain pour la suite des événements...  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	7. Retrouvailles

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Salut tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec la suite des événements, toujours du point de vue de Ron. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur les autres personnages... J'espère que ce genre de "prologue" ne vous paraît pas trop long. J'ai besoin de mettre un peu l'ambiance, placer le contexte et tout ça... Enfin voilà. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire.  
Mais avant ça... Oui oui, les réponses aux reviews !  
_ _Maraille :_ _Salut et bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente de t'avoir fait découvrir cette théorie. Moi aussi j'ai lu beaucoup d'article dessus, sur beaucoup de forum. Encore plus quand j'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction là dessus, pour pouvoir me renseigner et m'imprégner à fond de toute la théorie et monter une explication plausible. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour moi, depuis que j'ai découvert le Lien Fraternel, je ne peux pas imaginer autre chose. A mes yeux, Hermione est la sœur d'Harry. Y'a pas d'autre explications, même si JKR n'a encore rien affirmé, aha ! Oui, Ron est condamné. Tu as soulevé un point intéressant auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Si j'avais su, j'aurais parlé dans le chapitre précédent de cette fameuse greffe de foie, et expliquer que non, il ne peut pas, parce qu'il devrait alors subir un examen psychologique visant à assurer qu'il ne retombera jamais dans ses démons, afin de ne pas détruire ce nouveau foie tout propre qu'on lui offrirait. Et comme l'examen psychologique serait assez long à faire (bah ouais, on juge pas la psychologie d'un mec en deux séances !) et qu'il ne lui reste déjà pas beaucoup de temps... Enfin voilà, c'est trop tard quoi. J'espère que cette explication te semble logique et acceptable. Après coup, je regrette vraiment de ne pas l'avoir inclue dans le chapitre précédent... Comme quoi, j'ai pas pensé à tout... En suite, oui, Severus est en vie, je ne pouvais vraiment pas le faire mourir. Pas possible. La réaction des gens face au nouveau statut d'Hermione, je vais l'inclure très prochainement via de petits flashbacks (dans deux ou trois chapitres). Ron est au courant (il va d'ailleurs en parler très rapidement dans ce chapitre) mais pareille que pour les autres, ont saura sa réaction exacte dans les flashback d'ici peu. Voilà, une longue réponse pour une petite review. Mais j'ai toujours plein de choses à dire de toute façon, aha ! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
Scpotter : Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera !  
Swangranger : Aaaah merci ! Tu m'enlève un poids des épaules. J'avais peur de ne pas avoir suffisamment décrit ce que ressent Ron, parce que je l'imagine vraiment complexe et déchiré. Mais je voulais pas non plus faire dans la redondance et me répéter sans arrêt... Trois chapitres qui disent la même chose mais formulée autrement, c'est chiant. Donc je suis contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à la hauteur !  
_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

* * *

 **Lundi 2 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après-midi / Début de soirée.**

Lorsqu'il arriva près du ministère, Ron s'engouffra rapidement dans un petit café et fonça aux toilettes, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir, écœuré par l'image qu'il renvoyait, puis il pointa sa baguette sur son propre visage et se concentra sur sa tâche. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il sourit et sortit du bar, sans se soucier du regard surpris du patron.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans la salle de bal du ministère de la magie, inquiet, angoissé, anxieux même…

Il se força presque à sourire aux quelques personnes qu'il croisait. Beaucoup de sorciers lui étaient inconnus, d'autres lui disaient vaguement quelque chose. Pour la plupart, il les avait oublié, comme presque tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de tenir loin de sa mémoire à coup d'hydromel et de whisky pur feu. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ses démons, et retint son souffle en passant près du buffet. _Inutile de tenter le diable…_

Au bout de quelques minutes, une jeune fille le bouscula involontairement. Il se retourna, dans le but de l'incendier pour sa maladresse, et se figea. La rouquine lui sourit avec gêne :

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer, j'ai trébuché.

Ron hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Parce que là, à moins d'un mètre de lui, se tenait Ginny Weasley, sa sœur, plus magnifique que jamais dans sa robe fourreau bleu nuit. Elle n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'elle ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à une jeune fille de presque 18 ans. Le roux déglutit difficilement et sentit son cœur battre la chamade tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver face à elle aussi rapidement.

Ginny l'observait avec inquiétude, ce qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis il soupira de soulagement lorsque la jeune fille demanda enfin :

\- Est-ce vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme…

Ron sourit. Oui, il avait bel et bien vu un fantôme, l'un de son passé. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Ginny ne pouvait pas le reconnaître, grâce aux sortilèges qu'il s'était lancés afin de changer son apparence, comme lors du cambriolage de la banque, un an plus tôt… Déjà un an…

\- Oui oui, tout va bien. Désolé, je suis un peu impressionné d'être ici. Je m'appelle Louis Dupont, et vous ?

La jeune fille lui serra la main en souriant :

\- Enchantée, je suis Ginny Weasley. C'est la première fois que vous venez au ministère de la magie ?

Ron hocha la tête, légèrement embarrassé à l'idée de lui mentir, tant sur son identité que sur sa réponse. Il rebondit néanmoins sur une autre question :

\- Weasley, comme _Ronald Weasley ?_ L'ami d'Harry Potter ?

Une ombre passa rapidement sur le visage de la rouquine qui se reprit et sourit :

\- Oui, c'est mon grand frère. Mais n'espérez pas le voir ce soir, il fait le tour du monde en solitaire.

\- Ah bon ? Il voyage beaucoup ?

Ginny afficha un sourire ému qui n'atteint pourtant pas ses yeux :

\- Oui, actuellement, il est au Japon, je crois. Il profite de sa liberté.

\- Et il a bien raison, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais vous, dites moi, vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ? Vous devriez réviser pour vos ASPIC ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire :

\- Pitié, on dirait ma mère ! J'ai eu l'autorisation de quitter l'école pour la journée, afin d'être là ce soir. C'était important pour moi, et pour ma famille…

Ron hocha la tête, il n'était pas vraiment surpris , vu qu'il avait aperçut la jeune fille lorsqu'il les espionnait au Terrier. Il était même soulagé de pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec elle. Il insista :

\- Et vos études, comment ça se passe ?

\- Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir d'aussi bonnes notes, vu tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ma sixième année.

Le roux sourit :

\- Et que comptez vous faire, l'année prochaine ?

\- Et bien, j'ai été contactée par l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead pour devenir l'une de leur poursuiveuse.

La fierté s'insinua lourdement en lui. Sa sœur dans une grande équipe de Quidditch. Il n'en revenait pas ! La jeune fille ne remarqua rien, et continua :

\- Enfin, si ma mère me laisse poursuivre dans cette voix. Rien n'est moins sûr.

\- Votre mère n'est pas satisfaite de cette carrière ?

Ginny éclata de rire :

\- Oh que non ! Enfin, peut-être qu'Harry arrivera à la convaincre…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement et elle secoua la tête pour se donner une contenance. Ron fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous êtes proche d'Harry Potter ?

La jeune fille secoua les épaules, l'air triste :

\- Plus ou moins.

Le roux ne comprenait pas. Il se serait attendu à ce que leur relation prenne un nouveau tournant, maintenant que la guerre était finie. Pourquoi Harry et Ginny n'avaient pas officialiser leur relation, eux qui n'attendait que ça ? Il décida de ne pas insister, pour ne pas la brusquer, et changea de sujet :

\- Votre mère est très protectrice, j'ai l'impression.

A nouveau, la rouquine éclata de rire :

\- Oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je suis sa seule fille, et la dernière à vivre encore sous son toit. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête à couper le cordon.

Ron sourit, ça ressemblait bien à Molly.

\- Je suis certain que vous ferez une très belle carrière sportive.

Elle rougit face au compliment, visiblement gênée. Au même instant, Kingsley Shackelbot prit place sur l'estrade et réclama le silence :

\- Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes d'être réunis ce soir pour cette première cérémonie commémorative.

Ginny s'éclipsa discrètement tandis que Ron, alias Louis Dupont, se rapprochait légèrement de la petite scène pour écouter le discours du ministre de la magie.

XXX

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes durant lesquels Ron eut l'impression de mourir mille fois tant il s'ennuyait, le ministre finit par déclarer le bal ouvert et, implicitement, le buffet également. Le roux sourit tout en se dirigeant vers les différents mets présentés sur une table le long du mur du fond. Son estomac criait famine.

Alors qu'il grignotait quelques petits fours au saumon, une voix non loin de lui retint son attention. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se lança et s'approcha discrètement, bousculant l'homme qui lui tournait le dos :

\- Oh, excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Le brun lui sourit gentiment :

\- Ce n'est rien, aucun problème. Je suis Harry Potter, et vous ?

\- Enchanté, Louis Dupont.

Ron serra la main de son meilleur ami, une pointe d'anxiété dans la gorge. Il décida de jouer les enfants, comme lors de leur première rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express, il y avait tant d'années :

\- Wouah. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu… Vous… Vous avez vraiment une cicatrice ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, amusé. Il releva légèrement la mèche qui cachait l'éclair rouge qui zébrait son front en riant :

\- Ça fait toujours le même effet.

Le roux sourit à son tour, tandis que son ami reprenait :

\- Et que faites vous parmi nous, Monsieur Dupont ?

\- Oh, appelez moi Louis. Et bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. On m'a invité pour me remercier pour le courage dont j'ai fait preuve pendant la guerre, face aux rafleurs…

Il espérait vraiment que cette fausse excuse serait suffisante, et qu'Harry ne cherchait pas à se renseigner auprès du Ministre. Le brun ne sembla cependant pas suspicieux lorsqu'il reprit :

\- Vous avez eu affaire à eux ?

\- Oui, je suis né-moldu. Ils m'ont longtemps cherché des noises.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air pensif :

\- Oui, je sais ce que c'est.

Ron vit là une petite porte ouverte et s'y engouffra avec malice :

\- Votre amie était aussi dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione Granger ?

Un voile de tristesse passa rapidement sur le visage du brun qui sourit tristement :

\- Oui, en quelques sortes.

Le roux savait parfaitement le tout nouveau statut d'Hermione, non plus _Granger_ , mais bien Hermione _Potter_. Cela lui avait fait un choc, lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle, un an plus tôt. Encore à ce jour, il se trouvait ridicule et pathétique d'avoir, à une époque, imaginé que ses deux meilleurs amis aient put avoir une relation amoureuse en cachette, lors de leur cavale. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu mieux comprit la réaction de son amie, lorsqu'il était partit, puis revenu. Son désarroi, sa peine à l'idée qu'il ait imaginé cette trahison, ce presque adultère, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, même si c'était tout comme. Hermione s'était sentie trahie, pour sûr, mais surtout tiraillée entre son envie d'avouer son secret à Ron pour le garder près d'elle et le rassurer, et sa promesse de se taire et de ne rien laisser paraître...

Il finit par reprendre d'une voix triste :

\- J'ai apprit, pour son état. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle se rétablira rapidement. Vous n'avez aucune piste pour la sortir de son coma ?

Harry secoua la tête :

\- Malheureusement, non. Les médicomages ont tout tenté, mais le sortilège est puissant et nous n'avons aucune idée du contre sort…

Ron hocha la tête d'un air sombre :

\- N'abandonnez pas, Harry. Je suis certain que votre amie finira par s'en sortir. C'est une jeune fille courageuse, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle saura se battre.

Le brun sourit plus franchement avant de hocher la tête avec conviction. Le roux rebondit alors sur un tout autre sujet :

\- En attendant, la vie continue, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, le Survivant afficha une mine déconfite :

\- Pour les autres, peut-être.

\- Comment ça ?

Harry soupira, l'esprit ailleurs :

\- Je ne peux pas me résoudre à avancer… Pas quand ma meilleure amie est toujours dans le coma.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, totalement surpris. Il comprenait mieux les sous entendus de Ginny quant à sa relation compliquée avec Harry. Ainsi, son meilleur ami se refusait le droit d'être heureux sous prétexte qu'Hermione était toujours à l'hôpital ? C'était bien digne de lui, idiot et complètement désintéressé. Le roux soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

\- Vous ne devriez pas. Je suis certain qu'elle aimerait que vous avanciez dans vos projets. Ne laissez pas votre vie vous glisser entre les doigts…

Harry parut surpris mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Alors que Ron allait reprendre la parole, il fut interrompu par un grand blond à l'allure nonchalante :

\- Potter, le ministre te réclame…

Le brun se tourna vers le blond et leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son attention sur le roux :

\- Malefoy, je te présente Louis Dupont, Louis, je vous présente Drago Malefoy.

Aucun des deux ne leva la main vers l'autre, et Ron en fut soulagé. Son sang bouillonnait déjà suffisamment dans tout son corps. _La fouine_.

\- Excusez moi, je vais allez voir ce que me veut Kingsley. Je vous laisse discuter ensemble.

Harry s'en alla sans plus attendre à la recherche du ministre tandis que Malefoy se tournait vers lui :

\- Que nous vaut votre présence, Monsieur Dupont ?

Ron ne le reprit pas, n'ayant aucune envie que son riva l'appelle par son faux prénom. Il se contenta de répondre simplement :

\- J'ai affronté les rafleurs, en tant que né-moldu.

Il observa longuement le blond, attendant une quelconque réaction négative de sa part. Mais il fut surpris de e voir grimacer :

\- Malheureusement, ce fut le cas de beaucoup de gens.

Aucune réflexion sur la soit disant impureté de son sang ? Aucune réaction arrogante ou méprisante ? Ron en resta perplexe et décida de pousser l'interrogatoire :

\- Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy ? Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, vous n'avez pas eu une très bonne réputation, pendant la guerre…

A nouveau, le blond grimaça :

\- Effectivement, mon nom n'a pas été employé en de bons termes, je vous l'accorde. Néanmoins, les membres du Magenmagot ont jugé que je n'étais pas responsable des agissements de mon père, et il m'ont relâché, ainsi que ma mère.

 _Grâce au témoignage d'Harry !_

Ron n'ajouta rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit cependant par demander :

\- Et que faites vous, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je travaille au service des archives du ministère. C'est un poste qui me convient parfaitement, vu mon statut…

Le roux hocha la tête. Travailler aux archives ministérielles, c'était comme être concierge à Poudlard, un travail au plus bas de l'échelle sociale. Oui, Ron trouvait que ce poste allait à ravir à Malefoy…

XXX

Alors que le bal rassemblait bon nombre de sorciers sur la piste de danse, Ron déambulait aléatoirement parmi les gens, grappillant des informations à droite à gauche. Ainsi, il apprit que Neville Londubat faisait des études en botanique, ce qu'il trouva totalement approprié, et venait de se fiancer avec Luna Lovegood. Cette nouvelle lui avait d'abord fait l'effet d'une bombe, puis l'avait fortement amusé. Personne d'autre que Neville ne pouvait supporter le caractère étrange de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs devenu directrice adjointe du _Chicaneur_ , le journal de son père, et faisait régulièrement le tour du monde afin de prouver l'existence du Ronflak Cornu. Il avait également était surpris d'apprendre que Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas travaillaient ensemble sur l'adaptation sorcière de certaines technologies moldues, telles que la télévision. Ron avait déjà entendu parler de ces projets lorsqu'ils étaient étudiant à Poudlard, et cela lui fit chaud au cœur de découvrir que ses amis n'avait pas abandonné cette idée, bien que cela risquait d'être fort compliqué à mettre en place au sein de certaines familles…

Ron réfléchissait à tout ça tout en observant de loin un couple sur la piste de danse. Leur valse était parfaite, et les deux adultes se regardaient avec amour et tendresse tout en tournoyant gracieusement. Ils étaient d'une élégance à couper le souffle, et le roux n'aurait pas put dire depuis combien de temps il les contemplait ainsi lorsqu'une voix retentit près de lui :

\- Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sursauta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur tout en hochant la tête. Il se détaillèrent rapidement et le deuxième lui tendit la main :

\- George Weasley. Se sont mes parents.

Ron lui serra la main, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas fixer son regard sur l'oreille manquante de son frère. Il ne s'y était jamais habitué.

\- Louis Dupont.

L'aîné n'essaya pas de faire connaissance, se contentant simplement de s'installer près de lui et de contempler ses parents à son tour. Ron ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

\- Ils ont l'air encore très amoureux l'un de l'autre…

George sourit :

\- Ils sont un exemple pour tous.

\- Votre mère a l'air heureuse.

Un éclair de fierté s'insinua dans le regard de son grand frère lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Oui, elle en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres, et pourtant…

Ron insista :

\- Ah bon ? Elle ne laisse rien paraître…

\- Non. Elle continue de vivre, malgré les épreuves.

Le jeune homme se tourna vivement vers son aîné, une boule dans la gorge :

\- Les épreuves ?

Georges secoua les épaules :

\- Mon frère jumeau est décédé il y a un an. Ma mère ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de la perte de son fils. Et puis, mon idiot de petit frère a quitté le nid sur un coup de tête, désirant faire le tour du monde pour voir un peu du pays. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Ma mère en souffre, mais elle ne le montre pas.

Ron tenta de dissimuler sa peine et toussa légèrement pour s'éclaircir la gorge :

\- Votre frère est un idiot.

Son aîné éclata de rire :

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Mais il fait sa vie, et ma mère le sait parfaitement. Elle ne lui en veut pas, simplement, il lui manque.

Le cadet hocha la tête, pensif. A cet instant, toutes ses résolutions semblaient sur le point de s'envoler. Il était à deux doigts de craquer et de courir rejoindre sa mère pour se blottir contre elle et s'excuser pour toute sa peine. Mais la douleur constante dans son ventre lui rappela à quel point il la ferait d'autant plus souffrir et il se retint, bel et bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout de son projet.

XXX

L'air était frais, dehors. Le vent se levait doucement, rappelant simplement que l'été n'était pas encore prêt à s'installer dans les rues de Londres. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel découvert, tandis que la lune éclairait d'une lueur douce l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron ne ressentait aucune émotion négative alors qu'il remontait rapidement la rue, s'engouffrant plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Sa décision était prise, il ne devait pas reculer. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le _voulait_ pas.

Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle sombre et sans attendre, entra dans une arrière boutique dégageant une forte odeur nauséabonde. A peine la porte refermée sur lui, il appela simplement :

\- Lucifer ! Viens ici espèce de vipère répugnante !

Un petit homme apparut alors juste derrière lui et Ron se retourna vers lui avec dégoût. Vêtu de noir du col montant jusqu'aux chaussures à talonnettes impeccablement lustrées, le crâne rasé et le teint pâle, ledit Lucifer posa sur lui son regard vitreux en soupirant d'une voix glacial :

\- Que puis je faire pour vous à une heure aussi tardive, Monsieur Weasley ?

Ron ne fut même pas surpris que le propriétaire de la boutique le reconnaisse. Malgré sa cécité, Lucifer était un sorcier aux pouvoirs étonnant, capable de voir à travers ses autres sens. Le roux sembla hésiter quelques instants, il pouvait encore faire marche arrière. Le visage rayonnant de Molly Weasley apparut alors dans son esprit. Elle allait en souffrir. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas d'autres solution.

D'une voix sourde, il demanda alors :

\- J'ai besoin d'une potion. Il me faut une Goutte du Mort Vivant*.

* * *

 _NA : *La Goutte du Mort Vivant, aussi appelé Philtre de Mort Vivante, est normalement un puissant somnifère. Enfin, dans les livres. C'est la potion que prépare Harry lors du premier cours de Slughorn en sixième année, et qui lui permet de gagner le Felix Felicis. Dans le film, la potion est présentée comme un poison. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de différencier les deux potions. Ainsi, le_ Philtre de Mort Vivante _est un somnifère, tandis que_ La Goutte du Mort Vivant _est un poison. Voilà voilà, maintenant, reste à savoir pourquoi Ron a besoin d'un poison ? Réponse demain..._


	8. L'Ancre

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec ce huitième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents. J'avoue que je suis agréablement surprise de voir comme cette fiction vous plaît. Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Enfin, comme d'habitude, réponses aux reviews !_

 _Maraille :_ _Suspens, suspens... Tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Enfin, en ce qui concerne les adieux de Ron à sa famille, ce sera dans le chapitre suivant (ou celui d'après en fait, je sais pas j'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire ^^).  
Sarahblue1 : Bon retour parmi nous, je me demandais quand tu allais me donner des nouvelles, aha ! Comme toujours, commentaire très pertinent ! La Goutte du Mort Vivant, dans ma fiction, c'est un poison... Et tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! Concernant Lucifer, suspens ! Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'on va encore en entendre parler prochainement... Je pense rester sur cette idée d'alterner les points de vues, ça donne une autre dimension au récit... Et merci pour ce super commentaire !  
Swangranger : Ne le prend pas mal, mais je vais pas te répondre en fait, parce que je sais pas comment faire pour répondre sans spoiler la suite de ce chapitre... Alors, on en rediscute demain ? Aha !  
Berenice : Wouah ! Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici ! Aha ! Pareil que pour Swangranger, je peux pas te répondre sans spoiler, donc on en reparle plus tard... ? Ahaha !  
_

 _Sur ce ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 8 : L'Ancre**

* * *

 **Mardi 3 Mai 1999**

Le soleil se levait à peine, éclairant faiblement la pièce d'une douce lumière orangée, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, un désagréable sentiment dans la poitrine. Cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis des mois, ses cauchemars avaient été remplacés par un rêve. Une merveilleuse utopie dans laquelle Hermione se réveillait enfin de son coma et où, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait enfin serrer sa _sœur_ dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui disait à quel point elle était fière de son petit frère…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses douloureuses images. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Magnifique, certes, mais tellement loin de la vérité. Et maintenant qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, la douleur reprit possession de son esprit, réclamant son dû, le désespoir infini qui vivait en lui.

Harry se leva, traînant les pieds, et partit prendre sa douche afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il n'aimait pas commencer une journée dans ce genre d'ambiance morbide et douloureuse. Pourtant, ce sentiment désagréable ne s'estompait pas. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Quelque chose de douloureux, d'insurmontable. Et cette angoisse soudaine ne le quittait pas, grossissant même terriblement, sourde et profonde.

XXX

Sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la cheminée du 12 Square Grimaud, la maison dont il avait hérité de son parrain quelques années plus tôt, afin de se rendre à Ste Mangouste, comme tout les matins depuis un an. C'était une habitude qui ne le quittait plus. Tous les jours, avant de se rendre au ministère pour aller travailler, il allait rendre visite à sa sœur et prenait son petit déjeuner avec elle, lui faisant la lecture, attendant avec espoir qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux pour le réprimander d'arriver en retard au bureau.

Mais ce jour là, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital, son angoisse du matin se fit plus profonde encore. Car lorsque Lizzie, l'infirmière de l'accueil, l'aperçut enfin, elle se leva d'un bond et lança un patronus, un immense papillon, qui s'envola rapidement dans les étages. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux blond autour de son visage, et s'empressa de le saluer :

\- Bonjour, Harry ! Pourriez vous patienter dans la salle d'attente, s'il vous plaît ? Le docteur Rousseau voudrait vous parler, je l'ai prévenu de votre arrivée…

Elle avait débité tout ça d'une voix pressante, comme si elle avait peur qu'il l'interrompe. Harry sentit tout son sang se glacer brutalement. Pourquoi le médicomage responsable d'Hermione voulait il lui parler ? Quelles étaient les nouvelles ? Et si… ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'Hermione va bien ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres tressaillirent :

\- Henry va tout vous expliquer…

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Hors de question qu'il attende vulgairement dans une salle d'attente ! Il s'élança en direction des escaliers afin de rejoindre le quatrième étage, mais la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître le médicomage. Harry se figea, son cœur battant la chamade :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Comment va Hermione ?

\- Désolée, docteur. Je n'ai pas put le retenir…

L'homme leva sa main vers l'infirmière afin de la rassurer, puis se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit simplement :

\- Suivez moi.

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les quatre étages pour rejoindre le service de pathologie des sortilèges, où Hermione résidait depuis son coma. Harry ne cessait de poser des questions au médicomage, qui continuait de l'ignorer, le visage neutre. Le jeune homme finit par perdre patience et, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin devant la porte 483, il s'exclama :

\- Mais bon sang vous allez me dire ce qui se passe ?!

L'homme se contenta de sourire plus largement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Et alors qu'Harry avançait anxieusement à l'intérieur de la chambre, il l'aperçut et se figea.

Là, assise dans son lit d'hôpital, Hermione lisait un livre tout en dévorant un beignet.

 _Assise. En train de lire. Et de manger. Les yeux ouverts ! Réveillée !_

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de leur présence, elle tourna la tête vers eux et son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire. Et soudain, sans qu'il ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte, Harry s'était élancé vers elle et se jeta dans ses bras :

\- Hermione ! Enfin !

Il la serra contre lui, tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'il allait l'étouffer. Puis il se recula, saisissant son visage à deux mains, et l'observa plus longuement :

\- Oh Merlin ce que je suis heureux de te voir réveillée !

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps et malgré sa fierté d'homme, il laissa éclater ses sanglots. Il pleurait de joie, de soulagement, de bonheur même !, tandis qu'il serrait sa soeur dans ses bras.

\- Harry, tu m'étouffes !

Il rit joyeusement tout en s'écartant d'elle, sans pour autant la lâcher. Puis il se tourna vers le médicomage :

\- Mais comment ?

Celui-ci secoua les épaules :

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Nous lui avons fait beaucoup d'examens et tout semble parfaitement normale. Mademoiselle Granger est en parfaite santé. Mais nous ignorons complètement ce qui a provoqué son réveil. Peut-être que le sortilège ne devait faire effet qu'un an ? C'est une magie dont nous ignorons tout… Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles.

Il s'en alla, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione et sourit :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais !

Encore une fois, il la prit dans ses bras, plus délicatement cependant. Elle retint un sanglot :

\- Oh Harry…

\- Ma sœur…

Hermione se figea et Harry recula nerveusement avant de l'observer avec inquiétude. La brune semblait à la fois surprise, horrifiée et angoissée. Il soupira :

\- Je suis au courant, Hermione.

\- M… mais… comment ?

\- Severus Rogue. Il a survécu et m'a tout raconté.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Puis elle baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Délicatement, il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder à nouveau :

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Hermione. Je comprends, et crois moi, je suis fier de toi, et du courage dont tu as fait preuve pour me protéger coûte que coûte. Je t'aime Hermione. A mes yeux, tu étais déjà ma sœur avant même que je le sache.

Alors, la jeune fille se laissa aller et le serra fort contre elle, pleurant à chaudes larmes…

XXX

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit d'hôpital et discutaient de tout et de rien. Harry se faisait un devoir de lui raconter tout ce qui avait changé durant l'année écoulée, tant au niveau du ministère qu'au sujet de leurs amis. Il lui expliqua d'abord ce qui lui était arrivé, le sortilège de Bellatrix Lestrange, l'ancrage, son coma, la discussion avec Rogue et comment il avait survécu grâce à son Elfe de Maison, puis ses recherches avec Malefoy, ce qui surprit fortement la jeune fille. Il lui raconta ensuite sa victoire sur Voldemort, les procès des mangemorts, son nouveau statut d'auror. Il lui expliqua également l'exile de Ron, et Hermione en fut totalement choquée. Harry changea rapidement de sujet, détaillant les projets de Seamus et Dean, les fiançailles de Neville et Luna. Il fut cependant interrompu par de petits coups donnés à la porte et, quelques secondes plus tard, Kingsley Shackelbot entrait dans la chambre d'hôpital, une expression indéchiffrable au visage :

\- Hermione, je suis heureux de te voir en pleine forme.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir sur le petit canapé. Un peu plus tôt, Harry lui avait envoyé un hibou pour le prévenir de l'état de la jeune fille et l'informer qu'il prenait un jour de congé pour rester auprès d'elle, ce à quoi le ministre lui avait répondu que ça ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il passerait rapidement les voir. Cependant, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi leur ancien mentor ne semblait pas vraiment heureux. Il avait l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, comme s'il était chargé de leur annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

Hermione en était visiblement arrivée à la même conclusion puisqu'elle demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kingsley ?

L'homme soupira et se tourna vers Harry, le visage soudain sérieux, avant de lui annoncer d'une voix triste :

\- Ronald Weasley est mort.

La jeune fille étouffa un cri, ses yeux débordant déjà de larmes. Harry, quant à lui, s'était figé, le regard perdu au loin, son angoisse du réveil refaisant brutalement surface. " _Ronald Weasley est mort". Ron. Mort…_

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent très rapidement en route, bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé vu l'état de transe dans lequel il se trouvait. Et alors que la sentence tombait, il comprit. Brutalement. Douloureusement.

\- C'était lui. L'Ancre qui maintenait Hermione en vie. C'était lui. C'était Ron…

Kingsley en parut d'abord surpris, puis il comprit à son tour et hocha doucement la tête :

\- Probablement.

Hermione en fut d'autant plus choquée. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'elle prenait à son tour conscience de ce que cette révélation impliquait. Le jeune homme finit par demander :

\- Et comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le ministre sembla hésiter longuement avant de finir par répondre :

\- Il s'est suicidé. Nous avons trouvé sur lui une lettre d'adieux adressé à sa mère.

Les deux jeunes gens semblèrent tout autant choqué l'un que l'autre. Hermione s'exclama :

\- Oh Merlin Molly !

Tandis qu'en même temps, Harry s'indignait :

\- Il s'est suicidé ?!

Kingsley grimaça :

\- Je n'ai pas plus d'informations, Harry. Je n'ai pas lu la lettre, je me suis contenté de la transmettre. Visiblement, il a avalé une Goutte du Mort Vivant. Une enquête est en cours.

Le jeune homme s'exclama :

\- Je veux être chargé de cette enquête !

\- Non, Harry. Tu es bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire…

Le brun tenta d'insister, mais le ministre coupa court à ses protestation d'une voix implacable :

\- N'insiste pas, Harry.

Frustré, le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête avant de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras pour la consoler.

XXX

A l'heure du déjeuner, une infirmière leur apporta à tout les deux un plateau repas. Ils mangèrent en silence, toute joie abandonnée au détriment de leur deuil naissant. A nouveau, ils furent interrompus par des coups à la porte et cette fois, ce fut Drago Malefoy qui entra dans la pièce. En apercevant la jeune fille éveillée, il se figea, complètement surpris. Hermione, quant à elle, semblait choquée et surtout ébahie de le voir dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Harry, qui n'avait pas prêter attention à leurs expressions respectives, lança simplement :

\- Malefoy ?

\- Potter. Je ne t'ai pas vu au restaurant, j'en ai déduit que tu étais ici. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. Bon retour parmi nous, Granger.

Il lui souriait avec sincérité, ce qui laissa la jeune fille tellement perplexe qu'elle ne put que lui répondre d'un signe de tête. Comme s'il était habitué aux lieux, Malefoy s'avança dans la pièce et déposa sa serviette en cuir sur le canapé avant de retirer sa veste de costume et de s'y asseoir. Puis il reporta son attention sur Harry, qui n'avait toujours rien dit, et demanda d'une voix légèrement inquiète :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Potter ?

Le brun secoua les épaules avant de répondre d'une voix gorgée d'émotion :

\- Ron est mort.

Il releva alors la tête et croisa le regard du blond. Il se dévisagèrent un instant et Drago comprit ce qu'il ne lui disait pas :

\- Tu pense que c'était lui, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête et l'ancien Serpentard ajouta :

\- Ce serait logique, en effet. Une dernière tentative de la sadique qui me servait de tante pour briser le trio d'or, et de vous faire souffrir, quoi qu'il arrive.

Hermione étouffa un nouveau sanglot tandis que le brun argumentait :

\- Je pense aussi. Elle savait que je souffrirai de perdre Ron, tout comme je souffrirai de voir Hermione dans le coma, même sans savoir notre lien. Et elle savait également qu'ils souffriraient tous les deux de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble…

Drago hocha la tête d'un air entendu. C'était vicieux et sadique. Totalement digne de Bellatrix. A son tour, il demanda comment était mort Ron et Harry lui apprit ce qu'il savait avant d'ajouter :

\- Kingsley me refuse cette enquête.

\- C'est normal, Potter. C'était ton meilleur ami.

Le brun soupira :

\- Je sais bien. Mais tu me connais, il est hors de question que je reste sur le côté bien sagement sans savoir ce qui se passe…

\- Tu veux que j'essaie de trouver quelques informations de mon côté ?

Harry sourit avec malice :

\- T'as tout comprit. Kingsley m'a avoué qu'ils avaient retrouvé son corps ici, à Londres. Fais appel à tes connaissances pour savoir comment il a put se procurer de la Goutte du Mort Vivant, en espérant qu'il l'ait trouvé ici.

Le blond hocha la tête tout en se relevant. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Granger. Mais… c'est bon te revoir parmi nous, vraiment.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce sans s'attarder sur l'expression totalement choquée de la jeune fille.

XXX

En début d'après-midi, un médicomage vint examiner Hermione afin de l'autoriser à quitter Ste Mangouste. Tout ses signes vitaux étant parfaits, elle reçu l'autorisation de partir, sous réserve de revenir tous les deux jours pour quelques examens de routine.

Alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux l'hôpital, la jeune fille s'exclama soudain :

\- Oh Merlin, Harry, je n'ai nulle part où aller !

Le jeune homme sourit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui prendre la main et de transplanner. Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'ils atterrirent au Square Grimaud et qu'il la fit entrer dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius Black. Tant de souvenirs vivaient dans ses lieux. De l'époque où le parrain d'Harry était toujours en vie, et que cette maison était devenue le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, jusqu'au début de leur cavale, lorsqu'ils avaient passé, avec Ron, plusieurs semaines ici, préparant leur infiltration au ministère…

CRAC

La jeune fille sursauta tandis qu'un petit Elfe de Maison s'inclinait devant elle :

\- Mademoiselle Hermione est de retour à la maison. Kreattur est heureux de revoir Mademoiselle Hermione.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement surprise par l'attitude de l'Elfe qui l'avait tant détestée. Harry rit joyeusement :

\- Il t'apprécie nettement plus depuis qu'il sait que tu es ma sœur…

Il secoua les épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione s'abaissait pour se mettre au niveau de l'Elfe et lui sourit :

\- Merci, Kreattur. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

\- Kreattur peut il faire quelque chose pour Mademoiselle Hermione ? Quelque chose à manger ? Ou quelque chose à boire ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et Harry intervint :

\- Serre nous simplement le thé, s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr, maître.

Tandis que l'Elfe disparaissait, Hermione lança un regard assassin à son frère qui sourit tout en levant les yeux en l'air, exaspéré :

\- C'est bon Hermione, détends toi. Je le paie, alors j'ai bien le droit d'en profiter, non ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, totalement surprise :

\- Tu paies ton Elfe de Maison ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est bien toi qui m'a rabâché les droits bafoués des Elfes, et le manque cruel de considération des sorciers à leur encontre, et ce pendant des années, non ? Tu vas quand même pas me faire une crise parce que j'ai décidé de prendre ton avis en compte et de payer mon Elfe ?!

Les larmes aux yeux, elle lui sauta au cou :

\- Oh, Harry ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais ça !

\- Je savais que lorsque tu rentrerais à la maison, tu râlerais parce que Kreattur est toujours à mon service. Je n'ai fais qu'assurer mes arrières pour que tu sois moins en colère.

La jeune fille éclata de rire afin de cacher son émotion. Puis elle le suivit jusqu'à l'étage où il lui montra sa chambre, réplique exacte de celle de l'hôpital, les appareils de soin en moins et une immense bibliothèque en plus. Hermione sourit de plus belle tout en déposant son sac sur le lit double. Harry lui rendit son sourire tout en déclarant :

\- Je vais te laisser un peu seule, je pense que tu en as besoin. Je suis dans le salon si tu as besoin de moi. N'hésites surtout pas.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour les pro Ron... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop cliché... Après les chapitres précédents, et le point de vue de Ron, j'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi il a fait ça... Bravo à **Maraille** et **Berenice** qui avaient parfaitement deviné... Et je vous dis à demain pour la suite des événements !  
_ _Dabisous !  
_ _YumiKate_


	9. Doux Amer

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici avec la suite des événements. Un nouveau chapitre que certains attendaient avec un peu d'impatience, puisqu'il contient le premier flashback ! J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre à sa juste valeur. Beaucoup d'émotion, je vous préviens. Et le point de vue d'un personnage que j'aime par dessus tout et auquel je pourrai vouer un culte (et non, je ne parle pas de Drago, même si lui aussi, je pourrais lui vouer un culte ! ahaha !)  
Avant ça, comme d'habitude (oui, c'est l'une de mes expressions favorites), les réponses aux reviews !_

 _Claire :_ _Déjà, désolée, ton commentaire a dû être poster au moment même où je publiai le nouveau chapitre, et du coup, j'ai pas put répondre à ta review hier... I'm Sorry ! Donc. Premier flashback aujourd'hui, heureuse ? Aha ! Mon fils m'inspire surtout pour d'autres écrits (plus personnels, rien à voir avec les fanfictions). Et oui, c'est une source constante d'inspiration. A chaque fois que je pense le connaître par coeur, il me surprend une nouvelle fois. Enfin, au niveau de mes fanfictions, je dirais que ma relation avec mon fils me permet de mieux décrire ce que peuvent ressentir Molly ou même Narcissa. Maintenant que je suis maman à mon tour, je comprends beaucoup mieux ce qu'une mère ressent pour ses enfants, et jusqu'où elle est prête à aller pour les protéger. En ce qui concerne Narcissa, j'essaie de me mettre à sa place et de comprendre pourquoi elle n'a jamais réagit avant et ça me permet d'approfondir le personnage.  
Maraille : Hmm.. Ton point de vue est intéressant. Cependant, Bellatrix n'a pas agit ainsi dans le but de mettre Harry face à un choix. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient aucun moyen de découvrir qui était l'Ancre. Mais c'était effectivement une manœuvre visant à briser le trio d'or, à les punir et les faire souffrir une nouvelle fois. Parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry souffrirait forcément de voir sa meilleure amie (rappel : Bellatrix ignorait qu'Hermione était la soeur d'Harry) dans le coma ou son meilleur ami mort. Et que Ron souffrirait de voir Hermione dans le coma, et qu'Hermione souffrirait de savoir Ron mort... Bref. Dans tout les cas, deux sur trois souffriraient (et le troisième serait hors d'état de ressentir des émotions, puisque soit dans le coma, soit mort). Ingénieux, morbide, sadique... Bref, c'est du Bellatrix tout craché, comme l'a si bien dit Drago. Et moi, je m'aime d'avoir eu une idée si brillante ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et répondra à tes attentes !  
Sarahblue1 : Ah ce que j'aime tes commentaires, toujours perspicaces et qui soulèvent tellement d'interrogations. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, et j'ai toujours le sourire, je te le dis ! Alors. Ron est mort. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Enfin, j'espère que tu ne me vois pas comme une pro Dramione qui sacrifie Ron sans aucun scrupules, parce que j'en ai, honnêtement ! J'ai essayé de rendre sa mort plutôt "digne", parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je sais très bien que Ron est un personnage complexe et que je ne voulais surtout pas tomber dans le cliché. C'est pour ça que je lui ai accordé trois chapitres afin de bien faire comprendre son point de vue et sa situation, pour justifier dignement de sa décision. Je vais d'ailleurs en reparler dans le prochain chapitre (celui de demain) et j'espère que ça répondra à tes interrogations à ce sujet. Concernant le sortilège d'ancrage, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai vraiment pas fini de vous surprendre et j'espère que vous apprécierez tous ce que j'ai l'intention d'en faire. Mouhaha, encore du mystère ! Et enfin, concernant Drago et Harry, là aussi, encore beaucoup de surprise à venir. Alors j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
Berenice : Non mais... non ! Je pouvais pas mettre Drago comme Ancre ! Comment faire après pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble si Drago doit mourir pour qu'elle se réveille ? Quoi que maintenant que je l'écris là, et couplé avec certaines idées que j'ai dans la tête concernant le sortilège d'ancrage et ce que ça implique, j'ai bien quelques idées qui naissent et ç'aurait put être vraiment sympathique... Enfin ! Trop tard, la décision est prise et c'était Ron l'Ancre d'Hermione, et je suis quand même contente de t'avoir surprise sur ce point là ! Aha ! L'évolution de la relation Drago/Hermione va être longue, parce que (comme pour Au Travers des Préjugés) ça me semble absolument impossible qu'ils se rapprochent du jour au lendemain. Et aussi parce qu'il y a beaucoup d'autre événements à traiter (d'ailleurs, je suis étonnée que certains points de mon histoire soient passé à la trappe tellement ils me semble important. Mais c'est cool, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas trop prévisible et que cette fiction vous réserve encore bien des surprises ! Mouahahaha !)  
Swangranger : J'aime le sucré-salé. Le doux-amer. Que ce soit en cuisine, quand ça laisse un gout particulier sur la langue, où dans les émotions, quand on est partagé entre le feu et la glace. Je trouve que ce genre de sentiments donne une autre dimension à l'histoire, à la scène qui se déroule. Ca offre une profondeur aux personnages. Il faut prendre en compte la totalité des événements, et tenter de comprendre tous les sentiments ressentis. C'est un travail fastidieux, d'écrire de tels scènes avec autant de complexité. Le chapitre qui suit a été très difficile à écrire, parce qu'il correspond parfaitement à ce que tu as dit dans ton commentaire "on est heureux mais en même temps tristes". Maintenant, je peux te répondre à ton commentaire d'avant-hier. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi il n'a pas osé parlé avec sa famille en tant que Ron... C'aurait quand même été horrible de revenir après plusieurs mois pour leur annoncer qu'il est malade et qu'il a l'intention de se suicider, tu ne crois pas ? Revenir pour leur faire encore plus de mal, juste pour assouvir son égoïsme de vouloir les voir une dernière fois... Imagine un peu comment Molly aurait été heureuse de revoir son fils, pour en suite apprendre sa mort... L'ascenseur émotionnel de malade que ç'aurait été... Personnellement, je pense que ç'aurait été dégueulasse de faire ça. Et dans la situation de Ron, j'aurai agit de la même façon... Tu comprends ? En suite, tu disais que tu espérais qu'il arriverait à se pardonner. A se pardonner de quoi ? J'ai pas super bien comprit ce point là de ton commentaire (mais je pouvais pas développer plus hier, sinon j'aurai prit le risque de spoiler mon chapitre...). Du coup, est-ce que tu pourrais venir m'en parler en privé ? Comme ça je pourrais te répondre directement, plutôt que de te répondre en différé encore une fois... Aha.  
_

 _Voilà voilà. Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture, que je vous souhaite bonne, comme d'habitude.  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 9 : Doux Amer**

* * *

 **Mardi 3 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après-midi**

Hermione s'observa longuement dans le miroir en pied installé dans sa salle de bain. Non pas qu'elle ait besoin de se rassurer quant à sa tenue vestimentaire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention. C'était surtout cette étrange sensation dans sa poitrine qui l'intriguait tandis qu'elle observait ses traits. Pourtant, physiquement, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours la même crinière brune totalement indomptable, toujours les mêmes yeux noisettes brillants d'intelligence, toujours les mêmes fossettes aux coins de ses fines lèvres… Et pourtant…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se voyait telle qu'elle était vraiment. Hermione Potter. Au vu et su de tous, tout au moins de ses proches, elle était enfin reconnue comme la fille de James et Lily, la grande sœur d'Harry. Après être restée onze ans dans l'ignorance, après avoir vécu sept ans dans le secret et le mensonge, elle était enfin libre de vivre sa vie...

 _Au détriment de celle de Ron !_

Trop vite pour qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, toujours fixés sur son reflet. Elle l'observa naître sous sa prunelle ambrée, puis déborder et vivre le long de sa joue, traçant un sillon clair et brillant sur sa peau pâle, pour enfin venir mourir au coin de ses lèvres, lui offrant un goût d'eau salé dans la bouche…

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ses sombres pensées. Essayant tant bien que mal de faire taire la voix accusatrice dans son esprit, la voix de la Culpabilité. Mais surtout, repoussant les sanglots qu'elle sentait naître dans sa poitrine. Si elle se laissait aller, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ne devait pas. Elle n'en avait simplement pas le droit.

Parce qu'elle était en vie. Et pas lui.

Elle soupira longuement, plus pour calmer sa respiration haletante que par exaspération. Elle compta jusque dix. Puis jusque vingt. Puis jusque cinquante. Enfin, son cœur sembla reprendre un rythme normal et sa respiration se fit plus douce. Elle avait réussi à faire fuir la crise d'angoisse qui voulait l'assaillir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pinça les lèvres et attrapa une serviette de bain pour essuyer la fine couche de transpiration qui recouvrait son front. Elle secoua vivement ses lourdes boucles brunes, se pinça les joues pour leur donner quelques couleurs, et sortit enfin de la salle de bain.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle se figea. Trop concentrée sur son visage, qu'elle s'efforçait de faire paraître neutre, elle n'avait pas entendu les voix depuis le couloir. Ou bien était-ce simplement parce que personne ne parlait ? Toujours était-il que là, devant elle, se trouvaient plusieurs sorciers qui, en l'entendant arriver, avaient tous levé les yeux vers elle. Tout les visages exprimaient émotion, soulagement, joie… Mais chaque regard était éteint d'une émotion refoulée. La peine.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, deux bras puissants l'entouraient et la serraient fort, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Puis des petits gloussements, quelques soupirs de soulagement, des rires doux et honnêtes. Autour d'elle, tout ceux qu'elle aimait étaient rassemblés là pour se rassurer, pour vérifier de leurs propres yeux qu'elle était bel et bien revenue. Pour fêter son retour. Mais leur joie avait un goût amer qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer.

Fermant son esprit à ses pensées douloureuses, elle rendit son étreinte à Molly Weasley, tentant tant bien que mal de faire passer toutes ses émotions au travers de ses bras. Puis la matriarche s'écarta légèrement d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à lever le regard à la rencontre du sien. Hermione se perdit dans l'émotion qui débordaient des yeux bleus de cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle y lisait le soulagement et la peine. Deux émotions contradictoires qui se battaient en duel dans un combat acharné. Tout comme dans son propre cœur.

Le silence fut brisé par la voix douce et rêveuse de Luna Lovegood :

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Hermione.

La brune se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe, souriant sincèrement à toutes ces personnes rassemblés là, heureux et satisfait de l'avoir auprès d'eux. Elle passa de bras en bras pour des étreintes affectueuses. D'abord Luna, puis son fiancé, Neville. En suite George, Bill , Arthur, Seamus, Dean et enfin Ginny, avant de revenir à ceux de son frère qui lui souriait, embarrassé :

\- Désolée, Hermione. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils viendraient aussi nombreux pour te voir.

La brune sourit à son tour et secoua la tête nonchalamment avant de la poser sur l'épaule de son petit frère et de fixer l'assemblée. Malgré la peine qui grondait dans son estomac, elle était heureuse d'être là, en compagnie des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux, sa famille.

Arthur et Molly se tenaient la main par dessus la table, et regardaient Hermione et Harry avec une expression que la jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en route. Ils étaient au courant. Et en observant bien la façon dont tout le monde les regardaient, Hermione comprit qu'ils étaient _tous_ au courant…

xFLASHBACKx

 _Un an plus tôt_

Molly s'afférait dans sa cuisine, comme à son habitude, concentrée à préparer un repas digne d'une telle victoire. Comme un chef d'orchestre, elle menait ses troupes d'une baguette ferme et autoritaire, faisant chanter les casseroles, les poêles et les marmites, s'assurant que toute la vaisselle se lave au fur et à mesure qu'elle se salissait, tout en surveillant adroitement les balais, serpillières et plumeaux qui s'agitaient nerveusement dans presque toute la maison.

 _Ne pas penser à Fred. Ne pas penser à Remus. Ne pas penser à Tonks. Ne pas penser à Fred !_

Lorsque la minuterie du four lui apprit que sa tarte à la citrouille était prête, elle s'empressa de la remplacer par son poulet aux noix avant de vérifier la cuisson de ses courgettes. _Ne pas penser à Fred._ Trop concentrée sur sa tache, elle n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée qui annonçait un visiteur. Aussi, elle sursauta en entendant une voix prononcer son nom :

\- Molly ?

Elle enfouit ses larmes au fond de sa gorge avant de se retourner et de tendre les bras à Harry, qui l'observait anxieusement à l'entrée de la cuisine. A peine eut-elle levé les mains que déjà, le garçon courrait se réfugier dans son étreinte protectrice. Ce garçon qui, au fil des ans, était devenu comme son fils. Ce garçon qu'elle _aimait_ comme son fils. Déraisonnablement. Incontestablement. Inconditionnellement.

Ce garçon qui avait tant de souffrance et de détresse en lui. Comment ne pas aimer Harry Potter, lorsqu'on a eu l'occasion de lire dans son cœur ? Molly se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait rencontrer ce petit bonhomme alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, entre les voies neuf et dix, perdu et intimidé par un monde dont il ignorait tout et qui attendait de lui le plus grand des sacrifices. Ce jeune orphelin qui n'avait jamais connu de geste tendre et qui avait déjà comprit que ce monde auquel il appartenait ne lui en offrirait pas. Ce jeune garçon qui, aujourd'hui, était devenu un homme grand et fort, qui avait combattu et vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant afin de sauver ce monde qui ne le méritait pourtant pas forcément…

\- Molly ? Où sont tous les autres ? J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…

La matriarche se tendit légèrement, anxieuse à l'idée d'apprendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à faire face à l'annonce d'un autre décès. Ni à celle d'une nouvelle catastrophe imminente. Pourtant, en mère de famille qui se respecte, elle afficha son expression la plus forte possible, avant de lui apprendre où se trouvaient les autres membres de sa famille, et le jeune homme s'empressa de partir en quête pour tous les rassembler dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Molly s'autorisa une larme. Une seule et unique. Trop d'émotions se bousculaient dans son cœur, lui donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait à s'enfuir de sa poitrine. Et l'appréhension de la conversation qui les attendait lui donnait le tournis.

 _Ne pas penser à Fred. Ne pas penser à Remus. Ne pas penser à Tonks. Ne pas penser à Fred !_

Elle ne pouvait pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Pas en pleine journée, lorsque n'importe lequel de ses enfants pouvait la surprendre à pleurer. Elle ne devait pas leur montrer ses faiblesses, pas lorsqu'ils avaient tous cruellement besoin qu'elle soit forte, prête à les soutenir dans leur propre chagrin. Sa famille avant tout. Sa famille avant elle.

Elle aurait bien le temps de pleurer ce soir, lorsqu'elle rejoindrait son mari dans le secret de leur chambre parentale. Et là, dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie, elle pourrait laisser libre court à son chagrin. Mais en attendant, elle devrait se montrer forte une nouvelle fois, parce que les bruits de pas et de chaises qui frottent contre le sol de son salon lui rappelèrent instantanément qu'une conversation, une _annonce_ , l'attendait. Elle se dirigea donc dans le living room pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille et prit place aux côtés d'Arthur.

Elle observa rapidement les visages de ses enfants. Bill et Fleur, qui étaient revenus au Terrier le temps des funérailles, _ne pas penser à Fred !_ , semblaient calmes et distants. Comme s'ils cherchaient à prendre du recul pour se protéger l'un et l'autre de ce qui allait arriver sous peu. Ou peut-être de tout ce qui était déjà arrivé au court des deux derniers jours ? Même si les masques étaient bien fixés sur leurs visages, les yeux rougis de sa belle-fille en disaient suffisamment pour savoir que la jeune femme agissait comme sa belle-mère, pleurant en silence et en secret.

En face du jeune couple, George et Ginny semblaient fatigués et las, épuisés même. Le jeune homme d'avoir trop pleuré la perte de son jumeau, et la jeune fille… Ginevra était une jeune fille forte et courageuse, une enfant de presque dix-sept ans qui avait déjà perdu toute son innocence et sa pureté de petite fille, brutalement. Et le contre coup semblait difficile à gérer. Pourtant, Molly ne se faisait aucun inquiétude quant à sa seule et unique fille. Elle saurait être forte, peu importe ce que la vie lui réservait.

Non, le pire, à cet instant, c'était Ronald. Il se tenait debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, et regardait toute sa famille, ainsi que son meilleur ami, d'un regard vide et distant. Et ce n'était pas un masque, loin de là. Ron était simplement perdu dans le flot continu de ses sentiments ravagés. Il en avait trop vu, trop bavé, trop subi. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter une nouvelle catastrophe. Il s'effondrerait, là, inerte sur le sol de living room, si Harry lui annonçait un autre décès.

Molly reporta alors son attention sur le brun, le regard presque suppliant. Suppliant de quoi ? De faire tomber la sentence le plus rapidement possible ? Parce qu'il était évident, au vu de l'expression torturée de son fils d'adoption, qu'il n'allait pas leur annoncer quelque chose de joyeux…

Et là, au milieu de ses sombres pensées, une idée douloureuse s'insinua en elle… Et si Harry leur annonçait qu'il partait ? Qu'il quittait le monde magique pour retourner dans l'anonymat d'une vie moldue ? Oh, Molly ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, non, elle comprendrait parfaitement ce choix. Mais cela lui briserait le cœur. Leur briserait le cœur à tous…

\- Severus Rogue est toujours en vie.

Harry avait lâché ça comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Cette première nouvelle fut un choc pour tous. Bien évidemment, ils avaient été témoins de la discussion entre Harry et Tom Jedusor, avant la mort de ce dernier et savaient que l'ancien professeur de potions avait toujours été du bon côté, durant les dix-sept dernières années. Alors, aussi surprenant soit la nouvelle, elle restait positive. Molly soupira de soulagement tandis qu'Arthur hochait la tête d'un air satisfait.

Encouragé par leur réaction, le brun reprit la parole et leur raconta alors la discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui et finit enfin par leur annoncer :

\- Hermione est ma sœur. Ma _vraie_ sœur. La fille de James et Lily.

Il leur expliqua toute l'histoire et lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, sa voix était emplie de larmes. Autour de lui, les réactions furent spontanées :

\- Oh, Harry, c'est génial ! _s'exclama Bill._

\- Wouah ! Arry, il te reste de la famille, de la _vraie_ famille ! C'est magnifique ! _ajouta Fleur._

\- Je suis content pour toi, Harry ! _lança George, la voix un peu triste malgré tout._

\- C'est merveilleux, Harry ! _ajouta Ginny, les yeux pétillants d'émotion._

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne leur accordait pas beaucoup d'attention. Même s'il leur souriait, un peu faussement, pour les remercier de leur soutien, ses yeux faisaient nerveusement la navette entre Arthur, Ron et Molly, attendant leur réaction plus que celle de quiconque. Ron fut le premier des trois à réagir, le visage affichant toujours une surprise estomaquée :

\- Wouah. Harry. Je… Et bien, je suis franchement content pour toi. Et je me sens vraiment con d'avoir… enfin, tu sais…

Molly fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Qu'avait fait son idiot de fils, lors de leur cavale ? Personne n'étaient dupe, et surtout pas elle, concernant les sentiments qu'éprouvaient Ron et Hermione l'un pour l'autre. Et tout le monde savait parfaitement que son plus jeune fils était du genre… impulsif et bourru. Au fond d'elle, Molly espérait sincèrement se tromper, mais elle était certaine que Ron s'était imaginé une relation entre ses deux meilleurs amis, et avait probablement réagit comme l'idiot parfait qu'il était. C'était du Ron tout craché, avec son complexe d'infériorité et son manque cruel de confiance en lui. Il était d'ailleurs bien le seul à n'avoir jamais remarqué à quel point la jeune fille était folle amoureuse de lui. Quel idiot !

Arthur intervint à son tour, la tirant de ses pensées, d'une voix grave et sérieuse :

\- Et bien, mon grand, je suis vraiment heureux d'apprendre qu'il te reste de la famille. Et je suis aussi très impressionné par Hermione. Elle a fait preuve d'un courage incroyable afin de te protéger. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tout les jours, de garder un tel secret.

Ah, Arthur ! Molly aimait tellement son mari. Souvent, les gens jugeaient que c'était elle, le pilier centrale de sa famille, forte et puissante, sur qui tout le monde pouvait s'appuyer et qui ne lâchait jamais prise. Mais la matriarche savait parfaitement que sans son mari, elle ne serait que l'ombre d'elle même. Si elle était le pilier central de sa maison, il en était les fondations, solide et stable, et surtout, discret. C'était sur lui que Molly s'appuyait elle-même. Arthur faisait rarement dans l'émotion, toujours calme et sérieux. Un brin trop professionnel au goût de sa femme, malgré tout. Et il le prouvait encore une fois, dans cette réaction digne d'un père de famille calme et sérieux. Ô qu'elle aimait cet homme !

Elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout les regards étaient fixés sur elle, attendant avec impatience sa propre réaction. Harry l'observait avec anxiété, comme si sa seule réaction serait celle qui déterminerait tout. Pourquoi ? Dans le fond, c'était une magnifique nouvelle, non ? Harry devrait être aux anges de savoir qu'il avait une sœur, qu'il n'était pas fils unique, qu'il lui restait de la famille… Alors pourquoi cette peur, cette inquiétude au fond de son regard ? Pourquoi avoir l'air si grave ?

 _Parce qu'Hermione est dans le coma, que sa vie dépend de celle d'un autre, et qu'Harry ignore s'il aura ou non la chance de revoir sa sœur en vie…_

Et là, dans une illumination, Molly comprit. Harry pensait être celui qui empêchait Hermione de se réveiller, comme une punition cruelle pour avoir osé espérer, pour avoir osé se réjouir. Et il se refusait ce bonheur, parce qu'il ne voulait plus souffrir. S'il n'y a pas d'espoir, il ne peut y avoir de déception.

Alors, sans dire un mot, la matriarche se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait le jeune garçon. Sans attendre qu'il réagisse, elle le prit dans ses bras, guidant sa tête jusque dans son giron, le serrant fort contre son cœur, une main dans son dos et l'autre sur sa joue. Une étreinte purement maternelle. Parce que même si elle ne lui avait pas donné la vie, même si elle ne l'avait pas, à proprement parlé, élevé, Harry était son fils. Quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'on en pense. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se mit à se balancer doucement, comme pour le bercer, pour le rassurer. Et alors, pour la première fois depuis que le Mage Noir s'était écroulé, Harry s'autorisa enfin à pleurer pour de bon, laissant libre court à sa peine, sa détresse, son désespoir et sa souffrance dans des sanglots libérateurs, s'accrochant à la robe de Molly comme si sa vie en dépendait.

xFIN DU FLASHBACKx

Hermione était une jeune femme intelligente et perspicace. En un regard, elle avait saisi l'ampleur de ce que Molly Weasley ne disait pas. L'amour inconditionnel qu'elle leur portait, à Harry et elle, comme s'ils étaient ses propres enfants. Au fond de son coeur, Hermione en éprouvait une gratitude infinie. James et Lily, s'ils pouvaient les voir réunis aujourd'hui, seraient heureux et rassurés de savoir leurs enfants en de si bonnes mains. Molly ne les abandonnerait jamais.

Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le reste du groupe, remarquant alors l'absence de l'un des membres de cette magnifique famille :

\- Bill, où est Fleur ?

Une douloureuse sensation s'était logée dans son estomac. Et si… ? Non, Hermione refusait d'y penser ! Même si elle était restée un an dans le coma, et qu'elle avait probablement manqué beaucoup de choses, elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à pensée qu'Harry ne lui aurait pas annoncer la mort de la nouvelle Madame Weasley. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable.

Et le sourire ému que lui renvoya Bill mit instantanément fin à ses sombres pensées :

\- Elle est à Ste Mangouste. Tout va bien, Hermione. Même plus que bien, en fait. Fleur a accouché hier d'une magnifique petite fille, Victoire.

Spontanément, la brune se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras pour le féliciter. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée, et tellement bête d'avoir automatiquement pensé le pire. Mais, merci Merlin, la vie avait fait son chemin pour tout ses proches, et elle était plus qu'heureuse d'apprendre la nouvelle. Un bébé ! Rien que le fait d'avoir donné naissance à un enfant était déjà un symbole de victoire, de liberté et de bonheur sans nom. Et, magnifique coïncidence, cette petite était née le jour même de l'anniversaire de la fin de cette guerre, et portait un nom ô combien symbolique. Rien ne pouvait rendre Hermione plus heureuse et émue qu'à cet instant. Et pourtant, la douleur hantait toujours son cœur, offrant à la scène un goût doux amer qu'elle gardait sur la langue.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà ce premier Flashback. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez vous apprécié le point de vue de Molly dans cette partie de l'histoire ? Et oui, comme je le disais dans ma note d'auteur en début de chapitre, je pourrais vouer un culte à cette femme. Elle me fait parfaitement pensé à ma maman. Et Dieu sait à quel point j'aimerais être un jour à la hauteur de cette femme exceptionnelle (ma maman ou Molly ? Euuuh, les deux ? aha !). Et comme je le disais en réponse à Claire, le fait d'être à mon tour devenue maman me permet de mieux comprendre ce qu'une mère peut ressentir. Et même si Molly n'est pas la mère d'Harry, elle reste une maman. Et une maman ne peut définitivement pas être insensible devant un enfant perdu et apeuré tel que l'est Harry dans ce souvenir. Alors voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Et je voulais finir sur une petite note joyeuse, avec la naissance de Victoire Weasley. Bien qu'encore une fois, cette nouvelle a un goût doux amer (et ce chapitre porte magnifiquement bien son nom. En fait, c'est même la fiction toute entière que j'aurai dû appelé ainsi !).  
J'ai aussi eu une petite idée pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche pour les chapitres suivant et je voulais votre avis. Je m'étais dit que pour faire marcher un peu vos méninges et vous aider (ou pas) dans vos hypothèse, je pourrais m'amuser à vous donner le nom du chapitre suivant, et voir ce que vous en conclurez... Du coup, je commence. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Adieux" : qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses concernant la suite de l'histoire ?_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à demain pour la suite des événements !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	10. Adieux

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre avec lequel j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés... beaucoup d'émotion à transmettre, et c'était vraiment... particulier. Je me suis même mise à pleurer à plusieurs reprises en l'écrivant... Enfin, j'espère que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à le lire :)_

 _Mais avant ça, réponse aux reviews !_

 _Maraille :_ _Oui, effectivement, c'est rare d'avoir le point de vue de Molly, sauf sur des fictions qui racontent éventuellement sa jeunesse. Et je partage ton point de vue, Molly Weasley, c'est l'allégorie de la famille, elle est juste incroyable cette femme ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !  
Berenice : Et bien merci beaucoup pour ce simple et fort joli commentaire. En tout cas, si tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, je pense que tu devrais adoré celui qui arrive... Enfin, j'espère.  
_

 _Et maintenant, place à l'émotion ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 10 : Adieux**

* * *

 **Mardi 3 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après-midi**

Hermione se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé tout ses proches, et d'être réunie avec eux. Mais la peine était toujours bien là, dans son cœur, d'autant plus que ce sentiment était également partagé par toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon du Square Grimaud. Chacun faisait de son mieux pour maintenir la conversation, qui tournait autour des vies tranquilles des uns et des autres, comme s'ils avaient peur du silence, et de ce qu'il apporterait dans leurs esprits et leurs cœurs… Et pour une fois, Hermione ne se contentait pas d'écouter. Elle participait activement, posant des questions, ravivant la conversation lorsqu'un léger silence se faisait ressentir.

Cela faisait déjà bien vingt minutes que la pièce était ainsi animée lorsque de grandes flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée avant de laisser apparaître un Drago Malefoy au visage à la fois surpris, embarrassé et épuisé.

Hermione se figea, choquée. Que faisait il ici ? Et d'abord, comment connaissait il l'adresse d'Harry ? Et pourquoi personne ne semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle ? A ses côtés, seul Molly s'était tendue en voyant l'ancien serpentard surgir de la cheminée et, perspicace, la jeune fille savait parfaitement que ce n'était absolument pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Que s'était il donc passé entre son petit frère et son ancien rival pour qu'ils deviennent aussi proches ?

Harry se leva presque immédiatement et avança vers le blond, le visage fermé. Sa voix trahit néanmoins son inquiétude lorsqu'il demanda :

\- Tu as des nouvelles ?

Drago haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de désigner le reste du groupe d'un mouvement de tête interrogateur. Harry se tourna alors vers Molly, une expression nerveuse au visage. La matriarche se contenta simplement de répondre, la voix gorgée de larmes :

\- J'en ai besoin, Harry.

Et comme si c'était le signal, tout le monde se tendit brusquement. L'air ambiant devint soudainement chargé d'appréhension, de tristesse, d'inquiétude. Hermione se souvint alors de la mission qu'Harry avait confié à Drago, un peu plus tôt, à l'hôpital. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas bien comment les autres pouvaient le savoir. Était-il habituel qu'Harry et Drago travaillent ensemble ? Certes, le brun lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient tout les deux passé beaucoup de temps à chercher une solution pour elle, mais ce ne pouvait pas être suffisant pour justifier d'une telle collaboration. Et surtout, pour que ce soit presque une évidence aux yeux des autres…

Drago s'avança calmement jusqu'à la table et y déposa sa serviette avant d'enlever sa veste et de s'asseoir avec eux. Il lui lança un petit sourire entendu, qu'elle ne comprit absolument pas, ce qui la rendit d'autant plus perplexe. Puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- Comme tu me l'as demandé, Potter, j'ai fais appel à mes… _connaissances_ , afin de mieux comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Malheureusement, pour le moment, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations. Je sais juste qu'il s'est fourni la Goutte du Mort Vivant chez Lucifer.

Tout le monde sursauta, à l'exception d'Arthur, Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière n'avait simplement pas comprit la référence. Qui était ce Lucifer ? Et pourquoi avaient-ils tous réagit ainsi à la mention de son nom ? Le père de famille se contenta de hocher la tête tristement tandis qu'Harry grinçait des dents :

\- Cette sale vipère… J'aurais dû l'enfermer quand j'en avais l'occasion…

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, Potter. Et, de toute façon, il aurait trouvé son poison ailleurs, tu le sais parfaitement.

Le brun s'emporta :

\- Non ! S'il avait eu du mal à s'en procurer, peut-être que nous l'aurions retrouvé plus tôt…

\- Impossible.. Il n'était pas aussi idiot que ça, je suis certain qu'il avait métamorphosé son physique pour que personne ne puisse le reconnaître tant qu'il était à Londres…

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Non pas que l'idée soit mauvaise, puisqu'elle pensait la même chose. Mais le fait que Malefoy puisse chanter les louanges de Ron la laissait dubitative. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à intervenir, Harry se tourna subitement vers Molly et demanda à voir la lettre que Ron avait laissé derrière lui. Les larmes aux yeux, la mère de famille lui tendit un parchemin, les mains tremblantes. Alors, la brune se rapprocha de son frère afin de lire avec lui.

" _Maman,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'ai définitivement pas eu le courage de te dire toutes ces choses en face. Pardonne ma lâcheté, et ne te réprimande pas. Certes, tu ne m'as pas élevé comme ça, mais la vie l'a fait pour toi, et nous ne pouvons blâmer personne._

 _J'ai fais une connerie, Maman. Quand je suis parti de Londres pour faire le tour du monde, je t'ai menti. J'ai suivi quelques pistes pour sauver Hermione, d'abord en Bulgarie, puis en France, où j'ai fini par baisser les bras. Et je me suis bourré la gueule inlassablement. Je voulais juste oublier à quel point ma vie était devenue misérable. Je voulais oublié la mort de Fred, et de tous les autres. Je voulais oublié le coma d'Hermione. Je voulais oublié à quel point j'étais impuissant. A quel point le ministère était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Alors j'ai bu. Encore et encore. Et quand j'étais trop ivre pour lever le coude, je prenais des potions et je recommençais, encore et toujours._

 _J'ai honte de moi, Maman. J'ai honte, parce que je me suis détruis sans même m'en rendre compte. Et la sentence est tombée. Je suis malade. Et je vais mourir. Mon foie n'a pas supporté le traitement que je lui ai infligé. Et aucune médecine ne peut me sauver. Ni la sorcière, ni la moldue. Concrètement, il ne me reste que quelques semaines. Deux mois, tout au plus. Mais je ne tiendrais pas jusque là. Je refuse de voir mon corps s'émietter progressivement. Je refuse de me transformer en un vulgaire légume, incapable de se retenir de se pisser dessus simplement parce que j'ai fais une connerie. Et surtout, je refuse de vous imposer cette souffrance. Je refuse de vous forcer à me voir mourir à petit feu. Je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu es révoltée. Je sais que tu penses qu'en tant que mère, c'est ton rôle de t'occuper de moi. Alors arrête tout de suite de culpabiliser de ne pas avoir été présente. Tu as tort de penser ainsi. C'était mon choix, d'agir comme je l'ai fait._

 _J'ai fait une connerie, Maman. A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre, j'aurai mit fin à mes jours. Ce n'est pas par lâcheté. Je crois que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'agis avec courage. Je veux dire, vraiment. J'affronte les conséquences de mes actes. Je ne fuis pas, même si on pourrait prendre ce geste comme tel, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai simplement décidé de la mort que je voulais._

 _Mon seul regret aura été de ne pas te serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras. De ne pas avoir put te dire une dernière fois à quel point je t'aime et à quel point je suis fier de t'avoir eu comme mère. A quel point j'ai été heureux de vivre dans une famille aussi aimante que celle que tu as créée. Alors merci, Maman. Pour toutes ces années de bonheur, de protection et d'amour que tu m'as offertes._

 _Je t'aime plus que tout au monde._

 _Ton fils._

 _Ronald"_

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Alors qu'Harry déposait la lettre devant lui, les mains tremblantes, la jeune fille eut l'étrange sensation que ce n'était pas fini. Ou bien était-ce un douloureux espoir ? En réalité, Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que Ron ne lui ait pas accordé un seul mot. Ni à elle, ni à Harry. Ils étaient pourtant tout les deux ses meilleurs amis… Était-ce égoïste de ressentir cette dure frustration à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas pensé à eux, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se donner la mort ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête insista fortement. Mue par une trop grande intuition elle demanda simplement à Harry de jeter un sort de révélation au parchemin, sous le regard surpris de tous. Et alors qu'elle se refusait d'espérer, les mots s'effacèrent et d'autres prirent leur place. Le brun lui sourit largement, la félicitant silencieusement, puis il se pencha de nouveau sur le parchemin pour lire à voix haute, tandis que tout le monde tendait l'oreille pour écouter ces nouveaux mots d'adieux :

\- " _Harry. Je savais que tu aurais l'intelligence de jeter un sort de révélation à mon parchemin. Comme tu t'en doutais, je ne pouvais pas partir sans m'adresser à toi. Tu as lu ce que j'ai écrit à ma mère, aussi, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, ce serait remuer la potion dans le mauvais sens et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Cependant, je tenais à m'adresser à toi une dernière fois, parce que je te connais et que je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. Tu vas vouloir gérer ton deuil à ta façon, c'est à dire en menant l'enquête, parce que c'est ta façon de gérer les émotions, en agissant comme un hippogriffe, tête baissée dans la mêlée. Alors je vais te dire tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je suis certain que tu sais déjà où je me suis procuré le poison. Lucifer est un sale type, et je suis sûr que tu sauras profiter de cette occasion pour le mettre derrière les barreaux une bonne fois pour toute. C'est un cadeau que je te fais, mon vieux. Alors profites en bien. Enfin, lorsque je suis parti de Londres, je suis aller voir Viktor Krum, en Bulgarie. J'ai suivi une piste qu'il m'avait fourni, concernant un vieux grimoire qui, finalement, se trouvait être celui du père Goyle. Nous en avions déjà fait le tour, et j'étais de nouveau dans une impasse. Alors je suis parti en France, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de l'académie de BeauxBâtons. En vain, malheureusement. Et c'est là que j'ai sombré. Je me suis laissé aller dans un bar, et la presse sorcière l'a apprit. J'ai réussi à empêcher cette histoire de s'ébruiter. La journaliste, parce que je sais que tu vas la chercher, n'était nulle autre que Sami Skeeter, la cousine de cette peste de Rita. A croire qu'elles ont ça dans le sang. Après ça, j'ai décidé de m'isoler pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi et j'ai vécu dans un petit village nommé Wissant, près de Calais. Je vivais dans un hôtel près d'un bar qui s'appelle 'La dernière chance', ironique n'est-ce pas ?, et qui est tenu par un jamaïcain qui porte le nom de Frank. Présente toi à lui si le cœur t'en dit, il te donnera le double des clés de ma chambre d'hôtel et te dira tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur ma vie là bas, et sur ma maladie aussi. Enfin. Je suis revenu à Londres quand j'ai su que j'étais condamné, mais ma décision était déjà prise et vous n'auriez rien put faire. Je me suis incrusté à la cérémonie commémorative de la Victoire sous l'apparence d'un certain Louis Dupont afin de vous voir une dernière fois, et de m'assurer que vous soyez tous heureux. C'était ma façon à moi de vous dire au revoir, et à présent, tout le monde sait à quel point je suis lâche, parce que je me doute que tu auras lu cette lettre à voix haute devant toute ma famille, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vois, je te connais comme si tu étais mon propre frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…"_

Là, le jeune homme se tut et lança un regard hésitant en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci comprit que la suite de la lettre la concernait et elle hocha la tête dans un accord silencieux. Alors, Harry reprit la parole d'une voix plus douce :

\- " _... je voudrais que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi. Je voudrais que, contrairement à moi, tu ne baisse jamais les bras. Je voudrais que tu gardes espoir et que tu te battes inlassablement pour sauver ta sœur. Parce qu'elle le mérite. Parce que tu le mérites. Et, une fois qu'elle sera sortie de son coma, je voudrais que tu dise à Hermione à quel point je l'ai aimée. Je suis sûr que tu le savais, Harry. Tu n'as jamais été aveugle, et de toute façon, je n'ai jamais été discret. Alors dis lui. Dis lui à quel point sa présence à mes côtés durant toutes ses années m'a été précieuse. A quel point la voir sourire m'était vital. Dis lui que je regrette que nous n'ayons jamais eu l'occasion de vivre la vie que j'avais imaginé pour nous. Enfin, dis lui les mots que je n'ai jamais su lui dire, et ceux que je continue de cacher. Prends soin d'elle, Harry. Assures toi qu'elle soit heureuse et comblée, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Mais surtout, prend soin de toi. Ne t'arrête pas de vivre simplement parce que tu culpabilise de ne pas être à sa place. Hermione ne voudrait pas que tu t'empêche de vivre ta vie et d'avancer simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas là pour être témoin de ton bonheur, ni pour le partager. Prends soin de Ginny, prend soin de ma mère aussi. Elles auront toutes les trois besoin de toi. Je t'aime Harry, mon frère depuis le premier jour et jusqu'au dernier. Ron"_

Cette fois, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes. Le visage ravagé de chagrin, elle se laissa tomber encore plus profondément dans sa chaise et pleura sans retenue. Un silence religieux s'installa alors dans la pièce et personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Finalement, Harry finit par souffler à l'attention de la jeune fille :

\- Ron ignorait qu'il était l'ancre et que tu te réveillerais après sa mort.

Hermione hocha la tête et finit par répondre :

\- Et heureusement, d'ailleurs. Parce que sinon, il aurait agit de la même façon, mais bien plus tôt…

Elle lança un regard désolé à Molly, retenant ses nouvelles larmes de culpabilité. La matriarche le remarqua et se leva subitement pour la prendre dans ses bras pour une étreinte rassurante :

\- Non, Hermione. Ne culpabilise pas, je te l'interdis. Tu n'y es pour rien, et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Ron n'a pas agit ainsi pour te sauver, il s'est suicidé parce qu'il se savait condamné et qu'il ne voulait pas mourir comme un malade, mais comme un homme fort et sain d'esprit. Tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, pourtant peu convaincue. Puis elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de son frère qui, elle le savait, elle le sentait, avait besoin de soutien autant qu'elle. Dans cette histoire, elle avait peut-être perdue l'homme de sa vie, mais Harry avait également perdu son frère de cœur...

XXX

Alors que la famille Weasley, ainsi que Luna, Neville, Seamus et Dean, s'en allaient enfin, Hermione repensait aux mots que Ron avait demandé à Harry de lui transmettre : " _dis lui les mots que je n'ai jamais su lui dire, et ceux que je continue de cacher"._ Quels étaient ces mots qu'il continuait de cacher et que voulait exactement dire cette phrase ? De nouveau guidée par cette même intuition inexpliquée, elle s'approcha du parchemin laissé à l'abandon sur la table. Harry avait demandé à Molly s'il pouvait le conserver afin de l'apporter comme preuve à son supérieur pour incriminer Lucifer, qu'elle avait découvert être un sorcier de la pire espèce qui tenait une boutique sur l'Allée des Embrumes où il vendait tout un tas d'objets de magie noire, ainsi que des potions aux effets plutôt sombres, comme des somnifères ou même des drogues, et proposant également ses talents de tueurs à gage.

Elle se concentra sur cette intuition. Sur cette petite voix dans sa tête qui la poussait à agir. Elle leva sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de révélation d'une voix sourde. Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant pas les rouvrir. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Et si les paroles de Ron n'avaient aucun sens caché ?

Elle inspira une grange gorgée d'air avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de sourire largement. Elle avait vu juste, encore une fois. Les mots adressés à Harry avaient disparus, laissant place à une nouvelle lettre d'adieu. Une qui lui était destinée. Le cœur battant la chamade, Hermione se mit à lire :

" _Hermione. Mon amour..._

 _Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis mort à l'heure où tu lis ces mots. Au mieux, quelques semaines, si Harry a trouvé une solution. Au pire, plusieurs années. Tu es peut-être devenue une femme encore plus magnifique tu ne l'étais déjà lorsque je t'ai vue la dernière fois, le jour de ma mort… Je suis heureux que tu ais eu l'intelligence de trouver les mots que je continue de cacher. Je savais que tu saurais lire entre les lignes et comprendre le sous entendu. Ton frère a du te raconter la façon dont j'avais caché ma lettre à son intention, et, brillante comme tu l'es, tu en as déduis que j'avais fait de même pour toi. Tu as toujours été la plus intelligente de nous._

 _Ma mère et Harry, et peut-être les autres aussi, ont dû te raconter mon histoire. Et je t'imagine déjà, les lèvres pincées de désaccord face à ma décision. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas. Je t'imagine vraiment me réprimander, me dire qu'il y a forcément une solution, que nous aurions cherché ensemble, que nous aurions retourné la terre entière pour me sauver de ma maladie. Mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait me sauver. J'étais destiné à mourir, quoi qu'il arrive. Alors cesse de te torturer, s'il te plaît._

 _Si je t'écris cette lettre, Hermione, c'est pour te partager un rêve. Un magnifique rêve que j'ai fait le jour où tu es revenue de l'infirmerie, en deuxième année, après avoir été pétrifiée par le reflet du Basilic. J'ai cru mourir mille fois en te voyant là, sur ce lit, immobile, figée dans une expression de surprise douloureuse. Et lorsque tu nous as souri, à Harry et moi, pour la première fois après ces dures semaines, j'ai su. J'ai su que jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre sans voir ce sourire tout les jours de ma vie. Et chaque journée passée loin de toi depuis était une torture inouïe._

 _Ce soir là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai rêvé de mon futur. Pour la première fois, j'ai rêvé de toi. De nous. Ensemble, mariés, heureux et épanouis dans notre beau chalet à la montagne, parce que je sais que tu préfères la montagne, entourés de nos deux magnifiques enfants, Hugo et Rose, deux petits roux aux yeux ambrés, comme les tiens. Désolé Hermione, aucun Weasley n'a jamais été autre chose que roux, et je ne crois pas que nos enfants auraient fait exception à cette règle génétique. Nous aurions choisi leur nom de façon à ce que leurs initiales soient les mêmes que les nôtres. Quel romantisme ! Je serai devenu auror, afin de te protéger et de protéger nos enfants des monstres qui seraient encore et toujours tapis dans l'ombre. Non pas des mangemorts, c'était évident qu'Harry parviendrait à vaincre Voldemort. Non, simplement des petits brigands sans scrupules. Et toi, tu serais devenue responsable du département de la justice magique. Oui, j'aurais travaillé pour toi et ça m'aurait été égal, tant j'aurai été fier de ma femme. Tu aurais enfin accompli ton rêve d'aider les créatures magiques à obtenir de meilleurs droits, et tu continuerais de te battre en faveur des opprimés…_

 _Malheureusement, ce rêve m'a été brutalement arraché lorsque j'ai apprit ma maladie. Tu me diras, c'est de ma faute, et tu aurais parfaitement raison. J'ai été égoïste. A toi, je ne peux pas mentir. J'ai été égoïste de t'abandonner à ton sort et de ne pas poursuivre mes recherches. J'ai été égoïste de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de me mettre à boire bien plus que de raison afin d'oublier mes tourments, jusqu'à en détruire ma santé. Je crois que, même si nous avions trouvé un remède miracle, j'aurai été indigne de ton amour._

 _Enfin, les choses sont comme elles sont et nous ne pouvons pas remonter dans le passé. Même un retourneur de temps ne pourrait pas me permettre de revenir suffisamment loin pour m'empêcher d'être malade. Et si je te dis tout ça, Hermione, c'est pour que tu ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je t'en supplie, ne reste pas bloquée dans le passé, à revivre perpétuellement un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Ne te condamne pas à souffrir indéfiniment. Tu mérites d'être heureuse. Oh que oui, tu le mérites plus que quiconque. Alors profites de ta vie. Tombe amoureuse, fonde une famille, change le monde et rend leur conditions de vie plus agréable à ces pauvres Elfes de Maisons, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité !_

 _Je terminerai cette lettre en te disant que jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux qu'à tes côtés, même en tant que simple ami. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil dans un monde trop sombre. Je t'ai toujours aimé, aussi tôt que mon cœur en a été capable, et je t'aimerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, sois en certaine._

 _Sois heureuse, Hermione. Sois le pour nous deux._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ronald."_

* * *

 _NA : Wow. Je vous l'avez dit, trop d'émotions ! J'espère que ça vous as plu au moins. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Le prochain chapitre... euuuuh, j'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, donc je ne peux pas vous dire comment il s'appellera... De toute façon, je crois que cette idée a fait un flop, puisque personne n'a vraiment réagit à ça, aha !  
Allez, sur ce, à demain !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	11. La Nouvelle

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre un peu plus... léger. Après toutes ces émotions... Enfin, il reste néanmoins très intéressant, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Mais avant ça, comme d'habitude... réponses aux reviews !_

 _Claire :_ _Et bien je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. A moi également, ça m'a beaucoup parlé. Je crois que pour certaines phrase de la lettre à Molly, c'est moi qui parle à ma mère... Enfin, trop de sentimental, là. Repartons sur du plus joyeux, hein ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de combien de chapitre je vais écrire. Mais je pense qu'elle sera quand même assez longue. Enfin, au moins une trentaine de chapitre. Peut-être plus. J'avance un peu dans l'inconnu, en fait (et à presque chaque chapitre, j'ai de nouvelles idées pour la suite, donc...). Enfin voilà, ça répond pas vraiment à ta question, désolée ! aha.  
Guillox23 : Merci pour ta review et bienvenu sur cette fiction ! Je suis contente que le chapitre d'hier t'ait plu, et surtout les lettre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les écrire (comme je le disais, j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer, aha !). Enfin, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
Swangranger : Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire. J'espère aussi qu'ils arriveront à s'en remettre (genre je sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer, aha !).  
Berenice : Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu es maman toi aussi ? Ça nous fait un point commun supplémentaire ! (en plus des fictions HP ! aha !)  
Maraille : Wouah ! Quelle satisfaction pour moi d'avoir réussi cet exploit ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait éprouver autre chose que du mépris pour ce couple. Moi même, je ne suis pas fan du couple que nous a imposé JKR. J'étais même très contente lorsqu'elle a avoué avoir fait une erreur en les mariant. Comme quoi ! Personnellement, j'ai toujours pensé que leurs caractères étaient incompatibles, mais bon. Et oui, on va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses avec Drago. Niak niak. D'ailleurs, ce chapitre devrait te plaire ! Hihi !  
Aurelie Malefoy : Merci pour ce commentaire et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que les chapitres précédents !  
_

 _Allez, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 11 : La Nouvelle**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Mai 1999**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut d'un horrible cauchemar. Désorientée, elle mit un certain temps à se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Sa chambre, au Square Grimaud. Chez elle. En sécurité.

Une fois la peur repoussée, ce fut la douleur qui l'assaillit. Les voix de son cauchemar continuait de retentir dans son esprit comme si leurs propriétaires se tenaient là, dans la même pièce qu'elle, la pointant du doigt avec mépris en l'accusant d'être responsable de la mort de Ronald.

Au bord des larmes, elle tenta de toutes ses forces de repousser ses douloureuses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas flancher à nouveau. Pas après avoir passé toute la soirée à pleurer dans son lit jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Aussi, étant donné que le soleil commençait déjà son ascension dans le ciel, elle décida de se lever pour aller courir. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon footing pour se défouler, s'aérer l'esprit, et commencer une journée du bon pied ?

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, une bonne heure et demie plus tard, Hermione se figea à l'entrée de la cuisine. Là, assis à la table à manger devant un bol de café, se tenait calmement Drago Malefoy. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Que faisait il ici, à prendre son petit déjeuner comme s'il vivait dans cette maison ? La jeune fille avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans un univers parallèle. Néanmoins curieuse, elle décida d'entamer la discussion, faisant ainsi sursauter le jeune homme, qui n'avait toujours remarqué sa présence :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme et perplexe, loin du ton haineux et accusateur qu'elle aurait employé un an plus tôt. Le blond l'avait d'ailleurs parfaitement remarqué puisqu'il haussa un sourcil, amusé, avant de répondre en secouant les épaules :

\- Potter ne t'a rien dit ? Il me loue la chambre du haut.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu à une telle nouvelle et elle en était totalement choquée. Bien sûr, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi personne ne s'était étonné de son entrée remarquée, la veille au soir. Mais elle avait du mal à saisir ce qui avait put conduire son frère à devenir ami avec _la fouine_ ! Même si elle devait avouer qu'il semblait avoir changé, à ses yeux, ça restait complètement inconcevable qu'ils aient put nouer une telle amitié, au point qu'Harry décide de l'héberger ! C'était trop énorme pour paraître anodin…

\- Vu ta réaction, je suppose qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé…

La jeune fille revint brutalement à la réalité et réalisa qu'elle dévisageait toujours le blond avec un regard ahuri. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation tout en se dirigeant vers la cafetière. Tandis qu'elle préparait son petit déjeuner, sans accorder la moindre attention à son ancien ennemi, elle tentait de faire le point sur la situation et surtout, sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Certes, elle était estomaquée par cette nouvelle information et par l'idée de cette amitié improbable. Mais au fond d'elle, Hermione se sentait également blessée par le silence d'Harry. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Ils avaient pourtant parlé de Malefoy, la veille, à l'hôpital. Son frère lui avait expliqué comment l'ancien serpentard s'était impliqué dans la recherche d'un remède ou d'un contre sort pour la sortir de son coma. Elle s'était d'ailleurs imaginé qu'il avait agit ainsi par culpabilité, puisque c'était sa tante qui avait lancé le sortilège. Mais Harry n'avait pas pensé à prévenir la jeune fille de leur étrange collocation. Pas même lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de l'hôpital, ni quand le blond était arrivé par la cheminée la veille…

En y réfléchissant bien, la jeune fille devait avouer qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu repartir. Il n'avait, en fait, simplement pas quitté la pièce, se faisant le plus discret possible. Hermione se souvenait bien que, tandis qu'elle lisait la lettre que Ron lui avait adressé, elle avait vaguement entendu Harry et Drago discuter de la suite des deux enquêtes, celle officielle, par le bureau des aurors, et la leur, la non officielle, et de ce que les révélations de la lettre adressée à Harry allaient y apporter. Puis elle était montée se coucher, épuisée, les laissant discuter entre eux sans s'inquiéter de ce que ferait le blond par la suite, persuadée qu'il rentrerait chez lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-il pas au Manoir Malefoy ?

Hermione soupira, lasse de se creuser autant la tête. Elle finit par rejoindre Drago à table et commença à manger silencieusement. Le blond finit par briser la quiétude ambiante d'une voix calme :

\- Au fait, où étais-tu passée pendant tout ce temps ?

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas perçut une légère pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, elle l'aurait carrément envoyé se faire voir. Pourtant, elle avait réellement l'impression que le jeune homme s'était fait du soucis pour elle. Alors elle répondit honnêtement :

\- J'étais parti courir, pour m'aérer l'esprit. Pourquoi ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et contourna la question :

\- N'en parle pas à Potter, il va en faire une crise cardiaque s'il apprend que tu as quitté la maison sans protection…

\- Sans protection ?! Tu plaisante où quoi ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Et puis, je suis une sorcière, je sais me protéger par moi-même si besoin est.

Drago éclata de rire, ce qui laissa la brune sous le choc. Décidément, en deux jour, il l'avait plus souvent choquée qu'en l'espace de six ans de cohabitation à Poudlard. Mais là, c'était tellement différent. Elle le voyait rire pour la première fois. Enfin, rire vraiment, parce qu'il était sincèrement amusé, et non pas parce qu'il se payait sa tête. Et à cet instant, il semblait tellement jeune et insouciant. Il n'avait plus rien du petit con prétentieux et arrogant auquel elle avait eu le déplaisir de faire face durant tant d'années.

Néanmoins, elle le fusilla du regard, plus pour la forme que par colère, ce qui eut pour effet de légèrement calmer le blond. Les yeux pourtant toujours pétillants d'amusement, il finit par répondre simplement :

\- C'est à croire que tu ne connais pas Potter. Il est légèrement… _surprotecteur_. Enfin, à toi de voir si tu as envie de vivre avec lui ta première querelle fraternelle pour un sujet aussi puéril que celui-ci. Moi, je ne fais que te donner un conseil…

Hermione sourit au terme employé par Malefoy. _Querelle fraternelle._ C'est vrai qu'en tant que frère et sœur, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Certes, ils s'étaient déjà disputés, à Poudlard, pour des broutilles diverses et variées, comme l'incapacité d'Harry à faire ses devoirs en temps et en heures, ou la fâcheuse tendance d'Hermione à se mêler de sa vie de façon plutôt étouffante. Mais ils n'avaient jamais connu de _querelles fraternelles_ à proprement parlé, tel que l'invasion d'une chambre de petite fille par un petit frère trop bruyant, ou bien le manque d'intérêt d'une grande sœur ennuyeuse face au nouveau mini balai de super mini Harry…

La jeune fille sourit à cette pensée. Merlin comme elle aurait aimé vivre avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ! Comme elle aurait aimé que ses parents les punissent parce qu'ils avaient fait une horrible bêtise, telle que ruiner la toute nouvelle nappe de leur mère, ou mettre du shampoing dans la serviette de leur père…

\- Tout va bien, Granger ?

La brune sursauta, à la fois à cause de l'intervention du blond et de l'appellation qu'il avait employée. Elle se rembrunit et lança sèchement :

\- Mon nom, c'est Potter, Malefoy. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Le blond sourit avec malice avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui répondre finalement :

\- A mes yeux, tu seras toujours Granger, l'insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

Et face à cette réaction purement authentique et digne de Malefoy, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

XXX

Vers sept heure, des bruits provenant de l'étage leur apprirent qu'Harry était réveillé. Au même instant, deux hiboux firent irruption dans la cuisine où Hermione et Drago prenaient toujours leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant joyeusement. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait imaginé passé un tel moment avec le serpentard. Il lui racontait quelques anecdotes de son travail tout en engloutissant des biscottes beurrées avec un appétit qui étonnait Hermione. Mais où donc cachait il toute cette nourriture, lui qui était si fin ?

La brune se secoua vivement. Depuis quand s'attardait elle sur ce genre de détails ? Et surtout, depuis quand s'attardait elle ainsi sur _Malefoy_ ?

Fort heureusement pour elle, Harry fit son entrée d'un air grognon à cet instant, lui accordant une diversion suffisante pour s'offrir une contenance. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser enjoué sur la joue de son petit frère, les étonnant tout les deux de cette soudaine démonstration affective. En face d'eux, Drago se contenta de hausser un sourcil sans dire un mot, ce qui étonna Hermione. Encore.

\- Bien dormi, Mia ?

La jeune fille sourit. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi. Elle acquiesça tout en reprenant sa place à table. Harry se dirigea vers les hiboux afin de récupérer le courrier et lui tendit une lettre. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait reprit connaissance que depuis la veille et déjà, elle recevait du courrier ? De qui ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle retint son souffle en décachetant l'enveloppe et sentit l'angoisse l'assaillirent.

" _Hermione._

 _Désolé de t'importuner si peu de temps après ton retour parmi nous, mais il faut impérativement que tu vienne me voir au ministère dans la journée de façon à ce que nous réglions certains points concernant tes ASPIC et ta poursuite d'études. Je sais que tes études comptent énormément pour toi et je pense que nous pourrions éventuellement t'inscrire aux examens de cette année, qui se dérouleront le mois prochain. J'espère que tu comprends mieux l'urgence de la situation._

 _A très vite._

 _Kingsley Shackelbot_

 _Ministre de la Magie."_

La jeune fille dû relire trois fois la missive pour en comprendre parfaitement le sens. La première, afin de réaliser que ce courrier provenait bel et bien du ministre en personne. Certes, Kingsley était avant tout un ami, du moins à ses yeux. Mais de là à lui envoyer un courrier ? Surtout pour ce sujet… Parce que, lors de la deuxième lecture, Hermione avait fixé son regard sur un seul et unique mot. _ASPIC_. Et lors de la troisième lecture, elle s'était sentie prise de vertiges. " _Le mois prochain"_. Kingsley lui proposait de passer son diplôme un mois plus tard. Un mois ! Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de travailler le programme de toute une année en seulement un mois ! Pourtant, au fond d'elle, la jeune fille savait déjà qu'elle essaierait. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas revivre une année à Poudlard, surtout alors qu'elle était censée avoir finit ses études depuis presque deux ans. Et il était absolument inconcevable de ne pas passer son diplôme.

XXX

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le Chemin de Travers, Harry, Drago et Hermione, la jeune fille se sentit à nouveau prise de vertige. Déjà, elle se sentait soulagée de découvrir une ambiance beaucoup plus agréable que lors de sa dernière visite, deux ans plus tôt, juste avant de cambrioler la majestueuse banque. A cette époque, la grande rue sorcière n'était que l'ombre d'elle même, rassemblant plus de mendiants qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu dans toute sa jeune vie, et la majorité des boutiques étaient fermées, offrant une atmosphère de ville fantôme à cette splendide rue. Car oui, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses couleurs et sa bonne humeur, le Chemin de Traverse était un passage absolument magnifique, et ô combien chargé de souvenirs pour la jeune fille. C'était ici même que, huit ans plus tôt, Hermione avait fait son entrée dans le monde magique. Et comme à l'époque, la brune s'émerveilla de toute cette magie qui se trouvait partout autour d'elle. Dans les chaudrons fumants, les stands de farces et attrapes, les boutiques de robes de sorciers.

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment de malaise ne la quittait pas ? Hermione secoua la tête afin de chasser ses pensées. _Probablement le stress de l'entrevue qui m'attend._

Malheureusement pour elle, son arrivée face au ministère ne passa absolument pas inaperçue. Étaient-ils attendus ? Ou était-ce simplement une pure coïncidence ? Toujours était-il que là, devant elle, se tenait une horde de journaliste qui, dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, se jetèrent sur elle comme une meute de loups affamés :

\- Mademoiselle Granger ! Comment vous sentez vous après cette longue absence ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de revenir d'entre les morts ?

\- Comment ont réagit vos proches en apprenant la nouvelle de votre retour parmi nous ?

\- Que pensez vous faire, maintenant que vous êtes trop âgée pour retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Est-il vrai que c'est la mort de votre ami Ron Weasley qui vous a permit de vous réveiller ?

La jeune fille se figea, sentant déjà les larmes sur le point de l'envahir. A ses côtés, Harry s'était également tendu en entendant cette dernière question. Mais ce fut Drago Malefoy qui intervint :

\- Laissez la tranquille, bande de rapaces ! Elle vient tout juste de sortir de son coma et vous vous jetez sur elle comme sur un vulgaire morceau de viande !

Mais la voix qui avait posé la dernière question n'en avait pas finit. Une jeune femme s'avança au devant du groupe de journalistes, un sourire machiavélique au visage :

\- Est-il vrai que vous avez menti pendant des années sur votre réelle identité, Mademoiselle _Hermione Potter ?_

A nouveau, la brune sentit son cœur louper un battement. Comment était-elle au courant ? Seul une poignée de proches savaient la vérité, et elle avait une confiance absolument en chacun d'eux. Et puis, qui était cette bonne femme ? Sa tête ne lui disait absolument rien, et elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà rencontrée.

Malheureusement pour eux, la horde de journalistes avaient déjà interpréter leur silence comme une réponse positive et les questions avaient reprit de plus belle. Hermione ne les entendait pas. Elle sentait la panique lui vriller l'estomac. Son sang pulsait à ses oreilles avec une force inimaginable, la rendant presque sourde. Un vertige puissant la saisit et sa vue se brouilla. Par reflex, elle se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, un bras fin et musclé, et se contenta de murmurer faiblement :

\- Harry…

Alors, le bras qu'elle avait agrippé se décala légèrement dans son dos, puis elle se sentit soulevée et transportée contre un torse d'homme. A bout de force, elle ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui se passait et se laissa porter, posant même la tête sur l'épaule de celui qui la tenait toujours fermement.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on la déposait sur une chaise, Hermione s'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Drago Malefoy penché près du sien :

\- Ça va mieux Hermione ?

Les sourcils froncés, une fine couche de transpiration sur le front, les lèvres tremblantes, le blond semblait réellement inquiet. Non, plus que ça. Mort d'inquiétude. La brune chercha à comprendre son expression. Depuis quand _Drago Malefoy_ s'inquiétait il pour elle ? Et surtout, depuis quand l'appelait il par son prénom ? Et puis, était-ce lui qui l'avait ainsi porter ? Avec autant de tendresse et de prévenance ? Cela ne ressemblait en rien au Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait !

\- Hermione ? Mia ? Ça va ?

La jeune fille revint brutalement à la réalité et se tourna vers Harry, qui venait d'entrer brutalement dans la pièce et l'observait avec une anxiété non feinte. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la pièce. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir puisque déjà, une troisième voix se fit entendre :

\- Et bien, je crois que c'est loupé, pour la discrétion.

Kingsley se tenait de l'autre côté d'Harry, l'air soucieux malgré sa plaisanterie. Il interrogea la jeune fille du regard, désirant également s'assurer de son état. A nouveau, elle hocha la tête, non sans ajouter un faible sourire, ce qui eut néanmoins effet de les rassurer. Puis elle inspira profondément avant de demander :

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

* * *

 _NA : Voilà voilà. Un petit chapitre léger, et plus court que les précédents. Mais pourtant rempli d'informations super importantes pour la suite. Je suis d'ailleurs curieuse de connaître votre avis et surtout, vos hypothèses concernant ce qui va arriver prochainement... Aaaaah, avec une note comme celle ci, je vous ai donné l'eau à la bouche, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, sur ce ! Bonne soirée à vous et à demain !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	12. Confidences

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Non, vous ne rêvais pas, je suis de retour après dix jours d'absence. Et comment vous faire comprendre_ ** _à quel point_ _je suis désolée_** _! Je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est celle de la page blanche. Comble du désespoir ! J'étais juste incapable d'écrire la suite de cette histoire. Et du coup, j'ai perdu confiance en moi, j'ai déprimé... Bref. Je vais évité de vous prendre la tête avec mes états d'âmes. Juste, voilà. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à envisager la suite, en fait. J'avais eu le même problème avec ma première fiction, mais vous pouviez pas en pâtir parce que j'ai commencé à la publier quand elle était déjà finie. Mais là, je publie au fur et à mesure, et du coup, le moindre retard, et BIM ! Surtout que je publie tout les soirs, ce qui m'impose un rythme d'écriture assez soutenu (surtout si je veux vous offir un récit digne de ce nom...). Du coup, je pense espacer les publications. Alors à partir de maintenant, je vais publier le **mercredi soir** et le **samedi soir**. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, et que je ne vous ai pas trop déçus... Enfin. J'espère aussi que, du coup, vous apprécierez ce que je vais faire de la suite de cette histoire. Bon. Grosso modo, j'ai presque complètement changé mes premiers projets (qui, en fin de compte, étaient vraiment trop tirés par les cheveux) pour me concentrer sur quelque chose de bien plus terre à terre. Enfin, je vous expliquerai mieux tout ça une fois que la fiction sera terminée..._

 _J'espère que ça ne produira pas de petites incohérences (entre ce que j'ai déjà écrit et la suite). Si vous en voyez, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler pour que je rectifie._

 _En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Mais, vu les personnages avec qui je vous laisse, j'en suis presque certaine. Oui oui, je vous donne l'eau à la bouche. Mais d'abord, réponses aux reviews ! (mais quelle sadique je suis !)  
_

 _Maraille :_ _Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, voyons ! Comme si c'était le genre de Drgao d'être sournois... Hm... Ouais, en fait, ouais. Mais pas ici. Enfin, je sais pas. Peut-être ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être_ _enfin_ _sincère ? Hmm... On verra bien... Concernant l'article, je crois que vous avez comprit comment je fonctionne, maintenant. Je prends tellement mon temps dans l'histoire, que je travail en décalé, si j'puis dire. Donc, on en entendra parler dans quelques articles seulement... Mouahah. *Sadique*  
Claire : Alors, il va y avoir un peu de ça, oui. Entre autre. Enfin, en quelques sortes. Je n'en dis pas plus, mais on en entendra parler dans... quelques chapitres ! Aha ! Disons au chapitre 16 ou 17... Comme je le disais juste avant, j'avance vraiment lentement. D'ailleurs ! **Est-ce que vous trouvez TOUS que ma fiction est lente ?** Parce que je voudrais pas que vous vous ennuyez, non plus... Enfin, voilà. Me suis un peu éparpillée, mais j'espère que cette réponse te convient...  
Swangranger : Hm... Même réponse que précédemment, en fait. Tu auras les réponses à tes interrogations concernant Harry d'ici quelques chapitres (13 et/ou 14, je crois). J'aime bien jongler sur plusieurs "intrigues" et les mêler entre elles, pour faire durer le suspens et l'attente, noyer le poisson pour mieux vous surprendre plus tard... Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Merci pour tes petites corrections. Je vais essayer de rectifier ça et de faire un peu plus attention pour la suite.  
Fan de Twilight : Bon retour parmi nous, aha ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire remonter Ron dans ton estime. C'est un personnage difficile à gérer dans les dramiones, et je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'en ai fait ici... Le fait d'avoir l'impression que plein de choses nous échappe, puisqu'on est dans la tête d'Hermione, c'est volontaire. Sur cette fiction, je pense exploiter le point de vue de beaucoup de personnages. Ça m'éclate. Et ça offre beaucoup d'opportunités pour le récit et le développement de l'histoire. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !  
Aurelie Malefoy : Que des rapaces, oui ! Hm.. Tu veux dire la cousine de Rita ? Hmm... peut-être, aha ! Mais, comment serait-elle au courant ? La question, c'est surtout, qui a vendu la mèche ? Hm, je te laisse sur cette méditation, à laquelle tu n'auras pas de réponses avant... beaucoup de chapitre ! Aha, comme je suis sadique !  
_

 _Bon allez, maintenant, je vous laisse à ce chapitre (trop) attendu ! Bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 12 : Confidences**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Mai 1999 - Dans la Matinée**

Harry se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil juste à côté de celui de la jeune fille, en face du bureau du ministre. Celui-ci alla d'ailleurs s'asseoir sur son propre bureau, tandis que Drago Malefoy se relevait et s'installait simplement dans un coin de la pièce, debout et l'air contrarié. Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur sa réaction et son comportement étrange, elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard. Ce qui l'inquiétait, pour le moment, c'était plutôt la horde de journalistes qui l'attendait toujours à la sortie du ministère, avide de connaître son histoire.

Kingsley se frotta nerveusement le front avant de soupirer :

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait faire une conférence de presse. Ou, tout au moins, une interview, afin de raconter ton histoire. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les journalistes, Hermione. Ni le fait d'être au centre de l'attention. Mais ils ne te lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils désirent…

La jeune fille soupira. Malheureusement pour elle, le ministre avait raison. Elle se tourna alors anxieusement vers Harry, qui lui sourit avec embarras avant de poser sa main sur la sienne :

\- Désolé, Hermione. J'ai dû passer par là aussi, il y a un an. Je serai là, je ne t'abandonne pas, je te le promets.

La brune resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de son frère et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Kingsley leur annonça alors qu'il se chargerait d'organiser une interview l'après-midi même, puis il se racla la gorge, gêné :

\- Hermione, j'aimerais que nous discutions de ce pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ce matin. En privé, si possible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hermione se sente à nouveau prise de panique. A contrecœur, elle lâcha la main de son frère qui se levait déjà et sortait du bureau, suivi de Drago. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur eux, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur le ministre qui lui sourit largement :

\- Comment te sens tu, Hermione ?

Elle réfléchit sérieusement à la question avant de répondre :

\- Plutôt bien, à vrai dire. Mise à part cette histoire de journalistes, tout va bien. Enfin, pour le moment…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard anxieux, presque suppliant. Kingsley hocha la tête avant de reprendre son sérieux mais néanmoins hésitant :

\- Hm. Oui. Tes ASPIC…

XXX

Lorsque la jeune fille ressortit du bureau, une heure plus tard, ses angoisses ne l'avaient toujours pas quittée. Certes, Kingsley avait été rassurant. Mais Hermione restait persuadée qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais son diplôme. Il ne lui restait pas suffisamment de temps pour réviser. Le ministre, ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, qui avait envoyé une lettre de recommandation au ministre pour le convaincre de la laisser passer ses ASPIC, semblaient pourtant avoir confiance en ses capacités, prétextant que cette année de coma ne changeait rien quant aux connaissances de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Et même si Hermione avait effectivement l'impression que la Bataille Finale s'était déroulée trois jours plus tôt, elle doutait. Son année de coma n'avait, en effet, rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Même si elle s'en était sortie indemne, à l'époque, elle n'aurait pas eu confiance en elle et aurait été persuadée de ne pas obtenir son diplôme. A la seule différence que, un an plus tôt, elle aurait alors eu trois mois pour réviser et passer ses ASPIC en août, comme tout les autres élèves de sa promotion qui le souhaiter.

Alors qu'elle ruminait en silence, laissant ses pas la guider au travers des couloirs du ministère, elle releva la tête et observa les gens autour d'elle. Le ministre lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son diplôme pour poursuivre ses études, quelles qu'elles soient, ni même commencer une carrière. Beaucoup d'étudiants de son année avaient bénéficié d'un "traitement de faveur", comme elle aimait à le penser. _A situation exceptionnelle, mesure exceptionnelle,_ avait dit Kingsley. Hermione n'était pas du même avis que lui. Rien que l'idée de continuer ses études, ou de commencer une carrière, sans avoir ses ASPIC lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et savoir que son propre frère faisait parti de ses "cas exceptionnels" la révoltait. Sous prétexte qu'il avait passé une année en cavale, à la poursuite des horcruxes, il pouvait passer son concours d'auror et commencer sa carrière tranquillement, sans même avoir validé son diplôme ? A ses yeux, le ministre avait fait une énorme erreur en étant aussi laxiste sur ce sujet. Tant pis pour lui, il en paierait le prix quant certains d'entre eux se ramasserait méchamment après s'être engagé dans une voix trop ambitieuse pour eux…

Enfin. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Puis elle reconnu l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. C'était le couloir menant aux bureaux des aurors. En secouant les épaules, elle s'élança à la recherche du box qu'occupait Harry. Tant qu'à être là, autant le rejoindre pour aller manger. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant une petite porte sur laquelle un écriteau indiquait " _Harry Potter, Apprenti Auror"_ , elle leva les yeux au ciel et toqua trois coups. Elle attendit. Aucune réponse. Elle toqua à nouveau et une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

\- Monsieur Potter est en entretien, Mademoiselle. Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

Hermione répondit pas la négative et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Elle déambula ainsi pendant près d'une heure, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Devait elle retourner au Square Grimaud ? Ou bien attendre son frère dans l'une des salles prévues à cet effet ?

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de se questionner plus longtemps puisqu'à nouveau, une voix dans son dos la fit sursauter :

\- Granger ?

Elle se tourna vivement, légèrement agacée :

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Malefoy ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi…

Le blond sourit avec malice tout en s'approchant suffisamment près pour lui chuchoter :

\- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'appelle "Potter" ici, au ministère, après ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

La brune blêmit. Elle avait presque oublier que son état civil n'était toujours pas officiel. Elle soupira en se détournant de son ancien rival, nouveau colocataire, ô combien agaçant. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin lorsqu'il la retint par un bras :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Et toi ?

Il sourit. De ce sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant.

\- Mais je travaille ici. Tu es aux archives, et tu n'es pas vraiment autorisée à te trouver là.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et observa son environnement. Elle se trouvait effectivement dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une bibliothèque. De grandes étagères se dressaient tout autour d'elle et quelques grandes tables, de recherches probablement, s'alignaient contre les murs. Elle secoua les épaules, changea de direction vers ce qui lui semblait être la sortie, mais, à nouveau, le blond l'en empêcha :

\- Attend, laisse moi prendre mes affaires, on va aller déjeuner. Potter nous rejoindra.

Trop choquée, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà, il était reparti puis revenu, sa cape sur les épaules. Il l'entraîna alors à l'extérieur du ministère et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers un petit restaurant non loin de là.

XXX

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un petit box, Drago fixant le menu d'un air gourmand, Hermione fixant le jeune homme d'un œil perplexe, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prononcé le moindre mots depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du ministère. Hermione n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Physiquement, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours les mêmes yeux bleu acier, ou gris, selon l'éclairage. Toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et soyeux, parfaitement coupés, et qui lui tombaient presque devant les yeux. Toujours cette allure aristocratique, le dos bien droit, le menton relevé d'un air hautain, le visage neutre. Il avait cependant l'air différent, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses épaules, devenues plus larges, ni ses bras, plus musclés. Il semblait toujours aussi sûr de lui, confiant. Mais c'était… différent. Drago Malefoy était différent. Et Hermione ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui avait changé en lui.

N'y tenant plus, elle souffla, la voix presque timide :

\- Comment ?

Elle l'observait comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre. Il l'interrogea du regard, et elle s'expliqua :

\- Comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivés là, Harry et toi ? J'essaie de comprendre cette soudaine amitié, mais ça m'échappe. Honnêtement.

Elle pinça les lèvres, réalisant à quel point ses paroles pouvaient paraître blessante, et s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, hein ! Je… enfin… je…

Drago éclata de rire. D'un rire honnête, franc, amusé. Et non pas froid, mesquin ou blessant. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle le voyait rire ainsi et cela la perturbait. Reprenant contenance, il finit par lui répondre :

\- Cette… _entente_ , n'a rien de soudain. En fait, ça dure depuis le jour même de la Victoire.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Le blond finit par soupirer et entama son récit :

\- Mes parents et moi étions très rapidement revenus au Manoir. Lucius ne supportait pas de rester dans la Grande Salle, face aux regards accusateur des autres sorciers. Quand nous sommes rentrés, mes parents se sont violemment disputés. Il refusait toujours d'assumer sa part de responsabilité dans la déchéance de notre famille, et il ne supportait pas que ma mère lui dise une bonne fois pour toute ses quatre vérités. Très vite, j'ai voulu m'isoler, pour ne pas être témoin de cette scène qui ne leur correspondait pourtant pas, mais qui était néanmoins nécessaire à l'avenir de notre famille. C'est à ce moment là que ma mère a parlé de toi et de ton coma.

Hermione sursauta. Pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy avait elle parlé d'elle en pleine dispute ? Drago continua son récit, les yeux plongés dans le passé.

xFLASHBACKx

 _Dimanche 2 Mais 1998, début d'après-midi, Manoir Malefoy._

\- Ils me répugnent, tous autant qu'ils sont !

A peine la porte d'entrée franchie, l'homme laissa libre court à sa colère. Il n'était pas énervé parce que son supposé camp avait perdu la guerre, non. C'était plutôt à cause des diverses réactions que les sorciers vainqueurs avaient put avoir à son encontre, ce matin là, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Des regards furieux, écœurés, accusateurs. Mais surtout, des regards de pitié. Lui, le Grand Lucius Malefoy, inspirait la _pitié_. Comme s'il ne représentait plus rien. Juste une défection sur le trottoir. Ou, plus grossièrement, une merde. Voilà l'image que les visages qu'il avait aperçut toute la matinée lui renvoyaient.

Derrière lui, discret, son fils semblait las, épuisé par sa nuit. Par ce maelström de sentiments qui l'avait assaillit le matin même, alors qu'il prenait conscience que son cauchemar personnel venait de prendre fin. Par son angoisse soudaine à l'idée que le futur lui en réservait peut-être un bien pire. Qu'allait il advenir de la famille Malefoy, maintenant que le Lord était tombé ? Que la souffrance, la torture et les Ténèbres avaient quittés le Manoir ? Allait il à son tour quitter sa maison pour suivre ses bourreaux jusque dans l'Enfer d'Azkaban ? Jugé et condamné pour être né du mauvais côté ?

Mais Drago ignorait alors qu'il devrait rapidement faire face à une toute nouvelle épreuve. Car, à ses côtés, sa mère semblait folle de rage à la vue de son mari qui, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, continuer son monologue haineux.

\- Ça suffit !

Le blond sursauta tellement fort qu'il se cogna au buffet contre lequel il s'était nonchalamment appuyé. Il écarquilla les yeux : Narcissa bouillonnait, littéralement. Les poings fermés, les mâchoires serrées, le visage coloré par la fureur, elle foudroyait son mari du regard. Lucius, tout aussi surpris que son fils, l'observait comme si elle avait perdue la raison. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Narcissa s'avança lentement vers lui et le pointa

d'un doigt accusateur :

\- Comment oses tu rejeter la faute sur ces gens, quand c'est toi, et uniquement _toi_ , qui est responsable de notre malheur !

Drago lança un regard admirative à sa mère. Pour la première fois en presque dix-huit ans, il la voyait se révolter contre Lucius. Pour la première fois, il la voyait exprimer son propre point de vue face à toute cette situation saugrenue dans laquelle l'homme de la famille les avait entraînés. A cet instant précis, le jeune homme aurait put vouer un culte à sa mère, tant elle l'impressionnait. Mais il retomba rapidement sur terre en entendant le ton haineux et glacial de son père :

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Le fils se tourna alors vers Lucius. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, sans son masque de froideur hautaine et perpétuelle. Une multitude d'émotions s'affichait alors sur ses traits. La surprise, la perplexité, la douleur, le dégoût. Et enfin, la haine. Une haine sans nom qui donna des frissons de frayeur au jeune homme. Et alors qu'il allait s'avancer devant sa mère, pour la protéger de cette fureur, celle-ci le surpris une nouvelle fois. Narcissa éclata de rire. Un rire mesquin, rabaissant, glacial. Drago en eut froid dans le dos.

\- Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, Lucius. Réserve ça pour les aurors et le membre du Magenmagot. Tes états d'âmes ne m'intéressent pas. Tu as détruit cette famille avant même qu'elle ne s'agrandisse, aveuglé par tes rêves de pouvoirs et de pureté. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Lucius. Un idiot et un lâche.

L'expression du mangemort n'aurait pas été différente si elle l'avait giflée. Le jeune homme se sentait de trop. Comme un voyeur qui épie la vie d'autrui. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne voulait pas être témoin de cette scène, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa mère seule face à la haine que dégageait Lucius.

Hésitant entre rester pour protéger sa mère et partir pour s'isoler, il perdit le fil de la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'un nom le sorte de sa torpeur :

\- … la pauvre Granger ! C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ! Tu n'as pas put t'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant ! Cette enfant ne t'a même rien fait !

Drago dû cligner des paupières à plusieurs reprises afin de réaliser que la scène qui se jouait devant lui n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Sa mère gesticulait, enragée, tandis que son père s'était détourné et se servait un verre de whisky pur feu. Voir Narcissa dans cet état fit naître en lui un étrange sentiment de révolte. Comme si la colère qu'elle laissait échapper était palpable, vivante, et s'était enfouie en Drago. Ou bien était-ce l'évocation de ce nom ? Hermione Granger, cette horripilante Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Le jeune homme l'avait détestée toute sa scolarité, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'à présent que la guerre était finie, il l'admirait. Pour son courage, sa loyauté et son intelligence.

Lucius ricana :

\- Enfin, Cissa. Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, mais ce mérite ne me revient pas. C'est Bella qui l'a attaquée, juste avant que cette traître à son sang de Weasley ne l'atteigne. Je ne suis en rien responsable de son coma…

Drago ne les écoutait plus. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Les mots de son père résonnaient dans son esprit, vicieux et sournois. _C'est Bella qui l'a attaquée… responsable de son coma._ Non ! Il refusait d'y croire. C'était impossible ! _Bella… responsable de son coma_.

Et pourtant… Un souvenir, pas si lointain, s'imposa alors à son esprit. Une conversation qu'il avait surprise entre sa tante Bellatrix et le Maître, un soir, quelques semaines plus tôt.

xFLASHBACKx

 _Une nuit de Mars 1998, Manoir Malefoy._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut et se frotta énergiquement les yeux pour chasser de son esprit les dernières images de son cauchemar. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Ne voulait plus revivre cette scène, encore et encore. C'était trop douloureux, trop récent. La journée, il arrivait plutôt bien à oublier ce souvenir atroce. Mais la nuit, les cris perçants revenaient le hanter. Son inconscient lui rappelant les images de ce corps qui se courbait de douleur à ses pieds, le sang qui coulait de son bras, les mots "Sang de Bourbe" gravés dans la chair…

Le blond se leva de son lit, enfila un pantalon de quidditch et sortit sans un bruit dans le couloir. Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsque des voix retentirent près de lui, venant du bureau de son père dont la porte n'avait pas été correctement fermée. Attiré bien malgré lui, il se rapprocha discrètement et observa la pièce par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

\- … pour me pardonner de mon erreur.

\- Tu m'as tellement déçu, Bellatrix. Mais je veux bien t'accorder une chance de te rattraper. Quelle est donc cette idée ?

Drago se figea. Cette voix lui glaçait le sang. Que faisait _il_ là ? Il pensait que le Seigneur était en déplacement… Mais cette voix… C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Tout du moins, il vit l'une de ses mains grisâtre se lever dans un geste d'invitation. Puis il reconnu sa tante Bellatrix qui se levait, ses longs cheveux noir frisés lui tombant dans le dos. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et se pencha sur un épais grimoire, sa poitrine débordant presque du corset noir de sa robe. Le blond avala difficilement sa salive. Depuis ses quatorze ans, lorsqu'elle s'était évadée de prison et qu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, Drago vouait presque un culte à sa tante, qu'il trouvait être la plus belle femme du monde, malgré sa folie et son sadisme. Et malgré le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait depuis ce qui s'était passé dans leur salon, et bien qu'ils soient liés par le sang, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas retenir son propre corps de réagir face à celui, outrageusement séduisant, de sa tante.

Il secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et reporta son attention sur la scène qu'il épiait :

\- … sortilège puissant, bien qu'il nécessite quelques ajustements. Ainsi, vous pourriez lier la vie de Potter à la votre et…

\- Pourquoi voudrais je lier ma vie à la sienne ?

Bellatrix écarquilla les yeux et secoua légèrement la tête :

\- Sauf votre respect, Maître, ce ne serait pas _votre_ vie, qui serait liée à lui. Mais la sienne à vous. Plongé dans le coma, il ne pourrait plus vous nuire. Et, si je parviens à modifier le sortilège, si quiconque vous tue, ce qui est totalement impossible bien sûr, Potter mourra également. Cela pourrait dissuader ses partisans de vous affronter. Savoir leur petit protégé ancré à vous et dépendant de votre survie…

\- Hm… Ce sortilège d'ancrage est une bonne idée, ma chère Bellatrix. Tu remontes dans mon estime…

XXX

 _Dimanche 2 Mai 1998, début d'après-midi, Manoir Malefoy._

Drago frissonna. Ce soir là, il avait échappé de peu à la mort, il en avait conscience. Si le Lord s'était aperçut de sa présence de l'autre côté de la porte, il n'aurait probablement pas vu le jour suivant de lever…

Et pourtant. Il était bel et bien là. Et les mots lui revenaient en mémoire avec une force sournoise, se frayant un chemin douloureux jusqu'à son cœur, tandis que les rouages de son cerveau additionnaient toutes ces informations pour en venir à une seule et même conclusion : Bellatrix avait ancrée Hermione Granger à un autre sorcier. La grande question restait de savoir qui ?

Sans plus attendre, il quitta le domaine sans même prévenir ses parents. Une fois le portail passé, il transplanna et s'engagea à l'intérieur de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, où il espérait trouvé la jeune fille et, par conséquent, le médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle…

xFIN DU FLASHBACKx

Drago baissa les yeux, visiblement embarrassé. Hermione fronçait les sourcils, toujours aussi perdue :

\- Pourquoi…

\- … avoir été à l'hôpital pour les prévenir ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, avide de réponses, retenant son souffle. Elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'il était sur le point de lui confier une information importante, un secret précieux, la clé qui permettrait qu'elle puisse comprendre son étrange comportement.

\- Parce que tu ne méritais pas ça, Hermione.

* * *

 _NA : Voilà, oui, je sais, je suis frustrante. Parce qu'en plus, comme je le disais dans ma NA de début de chapitre, je publie le prochain_ ** _samedi soir_** _, donc il va falloir prendre son mal en patience pour savoir comment va se poursuivre ce déjeuner, et surtout, cette conversation... Ah lala, je m'aime ! En attendant, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis concernant ce chapitre. Les FLASHBACK vous ont-ils plu ? Et surtout, vos hypothèses concernant la suite. Sur quel point va porter le chapitre suivant ?  
_ _Allez, sur ce, je vous laisse. Je retourne écrire l' **épilogue de "Au Travers des Préjugés"** ..._

 _Bonne soirée, et à samedi !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	13. Révélations

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme promit, voici le nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court que les précédents, mais c'est vraiment parce que le chapitre 12 aurait été très long si je ne l'avais pas coupé. Donc voici la suite de la conversation entre Drago et Hermione. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent._

 _Miss Homme Enceinte 2 :_ _Merci pour tes corrections, je vais aller m'en occuper dès que possible (je viens à peine de découvrir comment modifier après la publication, on voit que je suis vraiment nouvelle sur le site, aha !). Oui, Narcissa mérite de péter les plombs. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai l'intention d'en faire (on en apprend un peu plus sur ce chapitre ci, hihi).  
Swangranger : Oui, leur relation est particulière. On en apprend un peu plus ici, et la semaine prochaine aussi normalement (mercredi, on parlera momentanément d'autre chose, mouahaha). Quand à Narcissa, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (surtout depuis que je suis moi même maman) et je vous réserve pas mal de surprise...  
Sarahblue1 : Oui, fallait avoir un oeil sur l'avenir pour deviner que je parlais des Adieux de Ron, aha ! En tout cas, merci, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire les lettres, comme je le disais, j'ai fait que pleurer. Je suis contente de ne pas être tombé dans le cliché, et d'avoir suscité en vous de bons sentiments envers Ron. Non, effectivement, il ne savait pas que son suicide permettrait à Hermione de se réveiller, comment l'aurait-il sut ? Et je trouvais ça normal qu'il lui demande de poursuivre sa vie, d'aller de l'avant. Et je trouve ça normal qu'elle souffre quand même. Après tout, ils étaient amoureux. Je pars vraiment du principe que mon histoire commence au moment même où Voldemort meurt, et donc tout ce qu'a écrit JKR avant s'est bel et bien produit (à la seule différence que j'ai fait intervenir l'Elfe de maison de Rogue pour le sauver, mais ça reste plausible aussi, par rapport à comment je l'ai raconté dans le chapitre concerné, et que Bellatrix a touché Hermione de son horrible sort avant de mourir...). Bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'Hermione et Ron se sont bel et bien embrassés, pendant la Bataille Finale, et que par conséquent, ils allaient se mettre ensemble, enfin ! Et puis, non. Boum. Triste réalité. Je suis sadique, mais je m'aime. Donc voilà. Elle souffre, comme il a souffert aussi. Elle va d'ailleurs avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, je voudrais pas spoiler ma propre histoire ! Concernant Kingsley, j'avais imaginé un truc démentiel, et pour finir non. Je me suis rendu compte que sur le moment, ça pouvait être cool, et que ça m'ouvrirait des portes pour la suite de mon histoire, et puis, finalement, j'ai réalisé que ça allait plutôt me compliquer la tâche, donc j'ai laissé tombé (et non, je ne dirai pas de quoi il s'agit, dans l'optique que je peux toujours changer d'avis, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas retranscrit leur conversation, sait-on jamais...). Pour le rythme de publication, au début, ça allait vraiment bien. J'écrivais tellement que j'avais deux ou trois chapitre d'avance, donc je pouvais publier tous les jours. Et puis, bam, page blanche. Grosse remise en question, etc. Bref, c'était pas cool. En plus, je culpabilisais parce que je me disais que vous deviez attendre impatiemment la suite, et j'étais pas foutu de vous l'offrir. Bref, c'était vraiment pas cool. Mais là, je me suis reprise en main, ça devrait aller mieux. Mais pour ne pas avoir trop de pression, je préfère effectivement espacer un peu les publications, ça me permet d'être plus zen et de prendre vraiment mon temps pour écrire. Et pour Drago, le reste des révélations, c'est maintenant (après ce gros pavé que personne n'aura prit le temps de lire, aha ! bande d'impatients !)  
Claire : Aha ! Ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire ! Tu vas en apprendre encore plus maintenant, et j'espère que ces révélations te plairont tout autant ! (quant à l'épilogue, je le poste ce soir aussi, mouahahahahahaha *sadique sadique* tu comprendras en le lisant, hihi !  
_

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 13 : Révélations**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Mai 1999 - Fin de Matinée**

Les deux anciens ennemis restèrent un moment, qui leur parut durer une éternité, sans rien ajouter.

Hermione se sentait confuse. Encore plus qu'avant le début de leur conversation. Alors qu'elle relevait la tête vers le blond, afin de lui demander plus d'explications, elle croisa son regard et se figea. Drago l'observait sans flancher, une profonde chaleur dans les yeux qu'Hermione n'avait jamais perçue chez lui. C'était, à nouveau, ce petit quelque chose qui la perturbait depuis son réveil. Une expression indéchiffrable qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas sur ses traits fins et habituellement froid. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le questionner, il reprit son récit d'une voix rêveuse :

\- Quand je suis arrivé à Ste Mangouste, je suis tout de suite parti donner mes informations au médicomage en charge de ton dossier. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment put l'aider, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Après ça, je suis rentré au Manoir. Mes parents s'étaient calmés, mais je pressentais que quelque chose n'allaient pas. Lucius était… Comment dire ? Glacial. Plus que d'ordinaire. Quant à ma mère… Elle semblait toujours furieuse, mais aussi… confuse. Quand je l'ai interrogée, elle m'a confié qu'elle revenait du ministère. Elle était allé se rendre, et ils l'avaient relâchée, parce qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger immédiat. Quant à Lucius, il ne voulait pas se rendre. Il pensait que, si les aurors voulaient l'interroger, ils sauraient où le trouver. Il restait persuadé de son _innocence_ … Quel idiot !

Le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez et secoua la tête, furieux et exaspéré. Hermione n'osait plus l'interrompre. Le ton qu'employait le blond laissait penser qu'il avait _besoin_ de lui raconter toute cette histoire. Alors elle se contenta de l'observer lui conter ses souvenirs. Elle nota néanmoins la froideur avec laquelle il parlait de son père, n'employant que son nom, comme s'il s'était détaché de lui, comme s'il n'était plus son fils.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'il pensait que je serai de son avis. Que j'allais sagement attendre avec lui qu'on vienne nous chercher, comme si je me pensais innocent, moi aussi. Mais… Enfin, je me suis rangé du côté de ma mère. J'avais prit ma décision. Je savais que je finirais à Azkaban, et je l'avais accepté. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire avant, en allant à l'hôpital. Alors je leur ai annoncé que j'allais me rendre. Ma mère ne voulait pas, elle cherchait encore à me protéger. Elle s'est mise à hurler que j'étais innocent, que je n'avais jamais agit de mon plein gré. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement que le ministère ne penserait pas ainsi. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle avait tellement peur pour moi. C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je crois qu'à cet instant, elle a comprit que j'avais grandit, que j'avais mûri. Alors elle s'est tourné vers son mari et lui a hurlé que tout était de sa faute. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que Lucius a vraiment comprit l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait fait. Alors il s'est levé, m'a prit le bras, et nous avons transplanné ensemble pour nous rendre au ministère.

Il soupira et secoua la tête à nouveau. Puis il sourit amèrement :

\- Ils m'ont relâché, pour les mêmes raisons que ma mère. Nous n'étions pas des dangers immédiats. Lucius, lui, a été mit en détention provisoire jusqu'à son procès. Ses antécédents parlaient pour lui. Après tout, il avait lui-même tenter de faire revenir Voldemort, lors de notre deuxième année, avec le journal. Les aurors ont du croire qu'il tenterait à nouveau, comme s'il avait encore envie qu'il revienne… Enfin, quand je suis rentré chez moi, Potter était là. Il avait comprit que j'étais celui qui avait fourni les informations sur le sortilège qui te maintenait dans le coma, et il voulait savoir comment j'étais au courant de tout ça. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai comprit à quel point toute cette animosité avait été puérile. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, nous prenions le thé comme si tout était normal. Nous étions tous les deux épuisés, tant par la Bataille Finale et le manque de sommeil que par les émotions que nous ressentions l'un comme l'autre. Je crois que… j'en avais juste marre, de me battre. Contre lui, contre mon père, contre le monde entier. C'est là que tout a changé entre lui et moi.

Drago sourit, embarrassé. Hermione comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas. Lui même n'était pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi. C'était simplement le trop plein d'émotion du moment, la fatigue de toute cette tension accumulée entre eux pendant tellement d'années. Ça, la jeune fille pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir, c'était comment cette "paix" avait put évoluer au point de devenir une amitié…

Le jeune homme sembla comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, puisqu'il lui sourit largement et reprit :

\- Ma mère y est pour beaucoup dans cette entente. Elle et Potter sont devenus… proches. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne comprends pas moi même !

La brune semblait estomaquée. Le blond rit doucement avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas encore au courant, mais ma mère a sauvé Potter, ce soir là…

Hermione hocha la tête. Harry lui avait confié l'implication de Narcissa dans sa victoire, comment elle avait menti à Voldemort sur son état. Drago hocha la tête et poursuivit :

\- Potter a témoigné en notre faveur, à ma mère et moi, lors de notre procès. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en liberté. Lucius, lui, a été condamné à la perpétuité. Il l'avait mérité.

La brune sursauta. Non pas qu'il ait employé un ton méchant ou froid, mais plutôt juste vide. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Comme si le fait que son père soit enfermé à vie ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Un frisson parcourut son échine dorsale. Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit si insensible au sort de son père. Mais elle ne dit rien, le laissant continuer son histoire :

\- Après ça, ma mère et Potter ont commencé à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils prennent le thé tous les deux une fois par semaine, tu sais ?

Elle en fut bouche bée. Tout ça lui semblait tellement… inconcevable ! Impossible. Incroyable.

Comme s'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion, il hocha la tête :

\- Je te l'ai dit, même moi, je ne comprends pas. Enfin. Toujours est-il que les semaines se sont écoulées ainsi. Puis les mois. J'ai passé mes ASPIC, et je suis entré au ministère, au service des archives. Ça m'a permit de trouver pas mal d'informations concernant l'ancrage. C'est comme ça que Potter et moi avons commencé à travailler ensemble, et à chercher une solution pour toi. Nous cherchions à la fois un moyen de trouver qui était l'ancre, ce qui était parfaitement impossible, puisque Bellatrix était morte. Mais nous cherchions aussi comment te réveiller sans que l'ancre ne meurt. Autant te dire que nous cherchions simplement une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Il baissa la tête, comme honteux. Encore une fois, la jeune fille fut surprise. Pourquoi avait-il tant cherché à lui venir en aide ? Et, encore une fois, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question :

\- En janvier, Lucius est décédé. Une bagarre dans la prison qui a mal tournée. Il m'a tout légué. Sa fortune, le manoir, tout. Et j'ai fais don de presque tout mon héritage à ma mère.

\- Comment ça ?

Hermione n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Elle ne comprenait pas. Narcissa n'avait-elle rien reçu, à la mort de son mari ? Drago sembla comprendre ses interrogations silencieuses, puisqu'il secoua la tête dans un signe négatif :

\- Dans les familles aisées, telles que la mienne, la fortune passe de père en fils. Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à enfanter et élever les héritiers. A la mort de mon père, je suis devenu le… _tuteur_ de ma mère. J'aurai put faire ce que je voulais d'elle. En général, l'héritier offre une nouvelle maison à sa mère, ainsi qu'une rente, souvent pas très généreuse, et l'histoire est bouclée. Mais, cet héritage, je n'en ai jamais voulu. Enfin, plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Cet argent est souillé par les crimes de mon père, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Et je n'avais pas le cœur à renier ma mère comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien…

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire tendre. Jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer que l'adolescent égoïste et froid qu'elle avait connu puisse faire preuve d'autant de bonté. Lui qui avait été tellement fier de son nom, de sa position sociale, de sa richesse… Ce petit arrogant été devenu un homme généreux et humble. Qui l'eut cru ? Pas elle, c'était certain.

Drago lui sourit en retour, les joues légèrement rouges d'embarras, et reprit son récit :

\- J'ai vécu avec elle au Manoir pendant quelques temps encore. Et puis… Elle a finit par reprendre le cour de sa vie. Pour ça, je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Potter. Il a réussi à la convaincre qu'elle avait le droit d'être heureuse, ce qui est paradoxal, quand on sait qu'il se privait lui même de ce droit.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et voulu l'interrompre, mais il leva la main pour l'en empêcher :

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Miss Impatience. Laisse moi finir.

Elle croisa les bras, frustrée. Il sourit avec malice en reprenant :

\- Ma mère a commencé une nouvelle relation.

C'eut au moins le mérite de réveiller la jeune fille, qui le regarda d'un air totalement choqué. Drago éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :

\- Avec Severus Rogue.

Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre ces mots. Narcissa Malefoy et Severus Rogue ? A son tour, elle éclata de rire et le blond se joint à elle avant de reprendre :

\- Oui, je sais, c'est absolument… Incroyable ? Inconcevable ?

\- Impossible tu veux dire !

Il lui sourit, les yeux brillants d'amusement :

\- Et pourtant… Enfin, forcément, je n'étais pas particulièrement à l'aise avec cette idée. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. De leur laisser un peu d'intimité, si je puis dire. C'est là que Potter m'a proposé d'emménager chez lui. Il vivait un peu mal sa solitude, bien qu'elle soit volontaire de sa part. Et comme nous nous entendions plutôt bien, j'ai accepté. Ça nous convient parfaitement, d'ailleurs.

Hermione hocha la tête et se redressa légèrement sur la banquette, prête à l'interroger. Le blond s'en aperçu et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi Harry vivait seul ? Je pensais qu'il serait avec Ginny puisqu'ils...

\- Puisqu'ils s'aiment à en crever depuis la sixième année ?

Elle hocha la tête, il soupira :

\- A cause de sa culpabilité. Il se refusait le bonheur parce que tu n'étais pas présente pour en profiter avec lui. Il pensait qu'être heureux serait comme une trahison envers toi, vu ton état. Que ça signifierait qu'il t'avait abandonnée. Alors il a décidé de mettre sa vie entre parenthèse jusqu'à ce que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

XXX

Hermione s'était figée. Son sang s'était subitement glacé. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Au fond d'elle, une seule et unique pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. _J'ai échoué_.

Alors, elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle avait échouée. Elle n'avait pas sut tenir sa promesse. Elle n'avait pas put le protéger, même de sa propre culpabilité. Elle avait échouée. Elle se sentait horrible. Indigne. Honteuse.

C'est alors qu'Hermione senti deux bras fins et puissants l'entourer. Oubliant momentanément l'identité de la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés, elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la chemise du jeune homme et enfoui son visage dans son épaule, laissant libre court à ses sanglots.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle et se força à tarir ses larmes. Elle inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises et, à nouveau, elle se figea. Cette odeur. Un subtil mélange d'eau de mer et de chèvrefeuille. Ce n'était pas l'odeur d'Harry, ni de Ron. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remémorer toute la scène ayant précédée sa crise de larmes et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que Drago Malefoy s'était assis à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. C'était dans son cou qu'elle avait niché son visage. C'était sa chemise à laquelle elle s'accrochait avec force. C'était ses bras qui l'entouraient, sa main qui lui caressait tendrement le dos. Ce contact était électrisant, et Hermione senti un frisson la parcourir. Elle se releva subitement et s'écarta doucement tout en essuyant ses joues humides.

\- Merci.

Il se contenta de lui sourire, sans pour autant la lâcher. Il finit néanmoins par soupirer et reprendre sa place en face d'elle, l'air contrarié :

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans cet état. Tu n'y es pour rien, il a fait ses choix.

\- Mais je suis responsable malgré tout.

Drago secoua la tête, l'air à la fois furieux et exaspéré :

\- Non, Hermione.

Il émanait de lui une telle chaleur, une telle confiance, que l'espace d'un instant, Hermione en oublia presque qui il était, qui elle était, où ils se trouvaient, ainsi que tout leur passé. Tout ce qui comptait, à ce moment précis, c'était la profondeur de ces prunelles grises et la confiance qu'il avait dans ce qu'il disait. Alors, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant.

XXX

Alors que le serveur repartait en direction du comptoir, après avoir prit la commande de leurs entrées, Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et demanda subitement :

\- Alors comme ça, Harry et ta mère prennent le thé ensemble une fois par semaine ?

\- Exactement. Tous les dimanches.

Il semblait amusé par cette situation, et la jeune fille insista :

\- Et toi ?

\- Je préfère le café.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et le blond ajouta néanmoins :

\- On dîne tous ensemble une fois par mois.

\- Tous ensemble ? Tu veux dire, avec Rogue ?

A nouveau, il hocha la tête et la brune ne put retenir son expression choquée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir tout les changements s'étant opérés pendant son… _absence_. Les yeux pétillants, Drago entreprit alors de lui raconter leur premier repas en présence de leur professeur de potions, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater régulièrement de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Tu ris à mes dépens, Mia ?

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers Harry, qui venait d'arriver et la regardait d'un air boudeur.

\- Fais pas cette tête, va. Je trouve cette histoire parfaitement hilarante !

\- On voit que c'est pas toi qui doit vivre avec l'image constante de Rogue embrassant passionnément Narcissa Malefoy.

Drago grimaça à cette image et la brune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Néanmoins, elle déjanta rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'expression inquiète d'Harry quand i prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?

Le brun grimaça et finit par avouer :

\- Kingsley a programmé ton interview pour cet après midi.

Hermione grimaça à son tour, pas vraiment réjouie à l'idée de faire face aux journalistes. Drago demanda alors :

\- Avec qui ?

\- Pansy, évidemment.

Le blond acquiesça simplement. La brune mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre de qui il s'agissait et finit par s'exclamer :

\- Quoi ? Pansy Parkinson ? Tu es sérieux, Harry ?!

Le brun l'observa sans comprendre sa réaction et Hermione fut forcée d'ajouter :

\- Il est absolument hors de question que je confie mon histoire à cette… cette… cette vipère ! Elle m'a persécutée pendant toute ma scolarité, c'est sûrement pas maintenant que je vais lui pardonner et lui faire de telles confidences !

Prise dans son élan de rage, la brune ne fit pas attention aux termes employés et comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle vit le visage blême et le regard blessé de Drago. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient d'échanger, elle en avait presque oublié qu'il faisait lui même parti de ces "vipères" qui l'avaient tourmentée pendant six ans. Mais il semblait tellement différent que ça lui était simplement sorti de la tête, et elle comprit rapidement que les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer l'avait profondément blessé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'Harry prenait déjà la parole :

\- Mia, je te jure que Pansy a changé. Comme Malefoy. Laisse lui une chance de te le prouver, d'accord ? Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles informations à digérer, et je te promets que nous en discuterons bientôt tout les deux. D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé quelques jours de congés à mon supérieur, comme ça, on pourra partir en vacances tous les deux, ça nous fera du bien. D'accord ?

Elle secoua les épaules, peu désireuse de répondre. A quoi lui demandait il d'acquiescer, au juste ? A son idée de vacances, ou au fait que Pansy Parkinson ferait son interview ? Le brun comprit ce qu'elle pensait, puisqu'il ajouta, le regard suppliant :

\- Je lui dois ce service, Hermione.

La brune finit par accepter, néanmoins contrarié. Au même instant, le serveur apparut, les bras chargés de leurs entrées et ils purent commencer leur repas.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà. Alors, que pensez vous de ces nouvelles révélations ? Il porte bien son nom, ce chapitre, hein ? Narcissa et Severus, en couple ! Mouahaha, je m'aime ! J'adore trop cette idée, vraiment. Et les rdv du dimanches d'Harry et Narcissa ? Et le rapprochement physique entre Drago et Hermione ? Bon, certes, pour la réconforter, mais c'est trop mignon, non ? Oh la la... En fait, j'suis juste trop fière de moi, voilà. J'aime trop ce que je fais de cette fiction, aha !  
Bon, sinon, je retente l'expérience des chapitres suivants. Le prochain se nommera "Les Silences de la Guerre" ... Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ? De quoi allons nous bien pouvoir parlé ? Allez zou, à vos claviers, j'ai hâte de lire vos réactions !  
J'en profite aussi pour vous rappeler, pour ceux qui ont lu **Au Travers des Préjugés** , que je poste l'épilogue ce soir, alors n'oubliez pas d'aller y jeter un œil !_

 _Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous et à mercredi !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	14. Les Silences de la Guerre

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre, intitulé, comme annoncé, "Les Silences de la Guerre" ... Bon, qu'est-ce qui se cache là dessous ? Et bien, je vous laisse le découvrir, mais avant, as usual, réponses aux reviews !_

 _Scpotter :_ _Et encore, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !  
Swangranger : T'es pas loin de la vérité. On verra bien ce qui se dit dans ce chapitre, aha. Mais oui, effectivement, Hermione a vraiment beaucoup à accepter...  
_ _Sarahblue1 :_ _Voilà la suite ! Aha ! Oui, Narcissa et Severus, je les imagines vraiment bien ensemble. Un peu moins de Drago sur ce chapitre, mais bon, chaque choses en son temps comme on dit.  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Contente d'avoir encore asse de ressource pour te surprendre ! J'ai eu l'idée de cette relation et... je n'en dit pas plus, vous verrez bien, aha ! Et oui, j'avoue que Pansy journaliste, je l'ai déjà pas mal vu, j'espère en faire quelque chose de... bien, différent. On verra ! Je t'enverrai un MP demain dans la journée pour t'expliquer comment Upload un chapitre._

 _Je tiens à remercier également les personnes qui m'envoie régulièrement leurs avis en MP. Et tout particulièrement Loïc, qui devient officiellement mon Bêta pour cette fiction ! Grosse responsabilité, héhé._

 _Allez, maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 14 : Les Silences de la Guerre**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Mai 1999 - Début d'Après-Midi**

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione, Harry et Drago étaient de retour au ministère. Le blond les abandonna dès leur arrivée dans l'atrium pour retourner au sous sol, au service des archives, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry prenaient l'ascenseur jusqu'au deuxième étage, pour rejoindre le bureau de l'apprenti auror. La brune en fut étonnée :

\- Nous allons faire l'interview dans ton bureau ?

\- Non, dans une salle de réunion pas très loin. Je passe juste déposer mes affaires.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et continua de suivre son frère, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsque le jeune homme s'aperçut de son état, il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras :

\- Hé, Mia. Calme toi, ça va aller.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, ce qu'Harry remarqua en souriant, embarrassé :

\- Tu te tords les doigts, tu te mordilles les lèvres et tu es pâle comme la mort. Pas besoin de s'appeler Sibylle Trelawney pour savoir que tu es dans un état d'anxiété élevé.

La brune inspira une grande gorgée d'air avant de lever les yeux vers lui :

\- C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'elle se sentait bête, à cet instant.

\- Mais non, Hermione. Tu détestes les journalistes. Tu détestes Pansy Parkinson. Alors les deux combinés, je comprends que tu sois un peu anxieuse…

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation :

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

Elle se tut. Se comprenait elle elle-même ? Hermione n'en était pas sûr. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait ? Harry fronça les sourcils et se détourna rapidement de la jeune fille, qui le dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans son bureau et l'y inviter. Elle s'engouffra alors dans la pièce, qu'elle observa d'un œil amusé.

Un immense bureau en chêne occupait presque tout l'espace disponible. La pièce n'était d'ailleurs pas bien grande et Hermione se prit les pieds dans le fauteuil destiné aux invités. Le mur de droite était entièrement occupé par une immense bibliothèque sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs livres plus ou moins épais, ainsi que bon nombre de parchemins scellés. Contre le mur de gauche, une commode à tiroirs, plutôt imposante, occupait une grande place. Mais le plus surprenant restait l'immense aquarium qui reposait sur ce meuble et dans lequel se trouvait un strongulot. La jeune fille dévisagea son cadet, qui secoua les épaules d'un air nonchalant pour cacher sa gêne :

\- Remus.

Hermione hocha la tête, elle comprenait. Leur ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et ami de surcroît, avait un aquarium identique dans son bureau le jour où Harry était entré pour la première fois dans la pièce, en troisième année. Cette anecdote était d'ailleurs devenue une sorte de plaisanterie entre eux, au fil des années. Et la présence de la créature dans cette pièce semblait être un bel hommage.

Elle continua son inspection, sourcillant parfois lorsqu'elle découvrait un détail plus ou moins surprenant, mais toujours sans faire de commentaires. Son regard se fit néanmoins plus tendre quand elle se retrouva de l'autre côté de l'imposant bureau et qu'elle aperçut les différents cadres photos qui y reposaient. Différentes émotions s'éveillèrent en elle tandis qu'elle examinait ces souvenirs. La nostalgie, lorsqu'elle aperçut une photo d'Harry, Ronald et elle, prise en troisième année, à Noël. Puis la contrariété, alors qu'elle découvrait une photo de Ginny, magnifique et souriante lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Harry continuait de se torturer inutilement, à cause de sa culpabilité. Elle se détourna rapidement de ladite photo pour en examiner une autre qui la laissa pantoise.

Son frère riait, un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête, tandis qu'à ses côtés, Drago Malefoy, qui portait le même déguisement, semblait contrarié. De l'autre côté du brun, Narcissa Malefoy les observait tout les deux, les yeux tendres et émus. Ainsi, ils avaient fêtés les fêtes de noël ensemble ? Cela semblait tellement… étrange.

Hermione mit fin à son observation, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'elle sentit la présence d'Harry à ses côtés. Elle s'empressa alors de prendre la première photo qui se présentait sous sa main, afin de se donner une contenance, et se retint de sursauter lorsque le brun prit la parole :

\- C'est le petit Teddy.

La brune concentra son attention sur le petit garçon qui souriait à l'appareil, ses cheveux changeant constamment de couleur, avant de souffler l'unique bougie d'un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Elle esquissa un sourire, émue. Elle n'avait jamais vu le fils de Remus et Tonks, si ce n'est sur une photo, le jour même de la Bataille Finale. Et d'après le cliché qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, le petit garçon venait récemment de fêter son premier anniversaire, sans ses parents. Cette pensée fit monter les larmes de la jeune fille qui les ravala avec difficultés.

Alors qu'elle reposait le cadre sur le bureau, son regard fut indéniablement attiré par la dernière photo. Un couple s'y enlaçait, visiblement heureux et souriant, tournoyant dans la neige, avant de s'embrasser et de se retourner vers l'objectif. James et Lily Potter lui offrirent alors un magnifique sourire, plein d'espoir et d'amour.

Elle ne remarqua ses larmes que lorsqu'Harry lui essuya doucement les joues de ses pouces, lui souriant avec tendresse :

\- Pourquoi es-tu si anxieuse, Mia ?

Elle éclata en sanglots :

\- J'ai peur, Harry. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas mériter de porter ce nom…

Le brun la prit alors dans ses bras, la berçant doucement :

\- Chut, calme toi. Hermione, tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente et la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. S'il y a bien, entre nous deux, une personne qui mérite de porter ce nom, c'est toi. N'en doute jamais.

La jeune fille renifla avant de hocher la tête, pourtant peu convaincue. Harry s'écarta doucement d'elle avant de saisir son visage en coupe dans ses mains et de lui essuyer les joues avec ses pouces :

\- Ils auraient été fiers de toi, Hermione Potter.

\- De toi aussi, Harry Potter.

Il lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de l'entraîner à sa suite dans le couloir.

XXX

\- Bien, je crois que nous avons terminé, Hermione.

La brune soupira, soulagée.

Ils se trouvaient tous les trois, Pansy Parkinson, Harry et elle, dans une petite salle de réunion qui se trouvait non loin du bureau de l'apprenti auror. L'ancienne Serpentard était entrain de ranger son parchemin et sa plume à papote dans sa besace, tout en souriant largement au jeune homme :

\- Encore merci, Harry. A toi aussi, Hermione. J'imagine que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

L'ancienne Gryffondor haussa un sourcil. De quoi parlait Pansy ? Du fait de raconter son histoire, ou de l'avoir fait à une femme qu'elle détestait profondément ? Elle secoua les épaules :

\- Maintenant que c'est fait, j'espère surtout ne pas avoir à recommencer…

Elle sourit, énigmatique. Sa réponse correspondait parfaitement aux deux sous-entendus de la question, et la Serpentard le remarqua en souriant malicieusement.

Harry se racla légèrement la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux jeunes femmes. Il se tourna anxieusement vers sa sœur :

\- Hermione, il faut que je passe voir mon supérieur, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Tu préfères m'attendre ici, ou tu veux rentrer directement à la maison ?

\- Ça va aller, Harry. J'emprunterai le réseau de cheminée pour rentrer.

Il hocha la tête en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur son front :

\- Merci. Pansy, je compte sur toi pour faire un article digne de ton nom et de ta réputation…

La jeune fille lui renvoya son sourire énigmatique :

\- Tu me connais…

Ils se firent la bise, ce qui étonna une nouvelle fois Hermione, qui ne pipa mot. Lorsque son frère fut sorti de la salle, elle n'hésita pas deux minutes avant de lancer à son ancienne rivale :

\- Vous semblez plutôt bien vous entendre…

La journaliste se figea, avant de sourire, les joues légèrement rouges :

\- Hm, oui. Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Il tient ses promesses.

Hermione saisi sa chance et demanda doucement :

\- Il m'a dit qu'il te devait un service ?

Pansy éclata d'un rire franc avant de se rasseoir et de lui sourire, un air de conspiration au visage :

\- Exact. Ça s'est passé il y a quelques mois, à Ste Mangouste.

xFLASHBACKx

 _Dimanche 19 Septembre 1999 - Hôpital Ste Mangouste_

Elle détestait les hôpitaux. C'était une certitude qui se confirmait une fois encore. L'odeur écœurante du sang qui se mélange aux effluves des potions médicinales et des désinfectants à la javel. Les gémissements de douleurs de certains patients, les pleurs des familles qui attendent avec angoisse. Les notes volantes qui filent à toutes allures pour réclamer l'intervention immédiate d'un quelconque médicomage, pour un quelconque patient sur le point de mourir…

Et tout ce blanc. Toute cette clarté. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Donner de l'espoir aux gens ? Pour les empêcher de sombrer ? Comme si la couleur des murs pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit…

Pansy Parkinson déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste comme un automate, l'esprit embrumé. Sa mère venait d'être admise à l'hôpital après qu'un chaudron lui ait explosé au visage. Les médicomages restaient confiants, elle s'en sortirait. Mais la jeune fille avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle n'était pas prête à perdre sa mère. Pas après avoir vu tant de gens mourir, quelques mois plus tôt. Bien qu'elle ait brutalement mûrie, ce jour là, elle se sentait l'âme d'une petite fille, lorsque sa mère était concernée. Égoïste, capricieuse, effrayée.

Alors qu'elle montait doucement l'escalier dans le but de se rendre à la cafétéria, qui se trouvait au sixième étage, des éclats de voix retentirent non loin d'elle. Pansy releva la tête et se figea. Quelques marches au dessus d'elle, Harry Potter gesticulait avec colère et désarroi, et hurlait son mécontentement à un médicomage déconfit.

Cela faisait tout juste quelques semaines qu'elle avait pris son poste au sein de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais la jeune fille, friande de ragots en tout genre, avait toujours eu l'âme d'une journaliste. Sans même s'en être rendue compte, elle s'était rapidement plaquée contre le mur, de façon à rester invisible aux yeux colériques de son ancien camarade de classe, et tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir de déceler ce que le jeune homme hurlait à plein poumons :

\- … et ça fait des semaines qu'elle est dans cet état ! C'est complètement inadmissible ! A croire que je suis le seul à chercher un remède !

\- Monsieur Potter, calmez vous…

\- Non, je refuse de me calmer ! Hermione est toujours dans ce putain de coma, parce que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'empotés incapables et fainéants !

Pansy retint un soupir d'exaspération. Potter péter les plombs à cause du coma de Granger. Rien de nouveau, rien d'étonnant, de surprenant, de croustillant. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre l'ascension des escaliers quand elle perçut les sanglots étouffés du jeune homme :

\- C'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Ma sœur a vingt ans et ne peut même pas les fêter dignement.

La jeune fille se figea. " _Ma sœur"_? Potter avait-il employé ce terme parce qu'il considérait la jeune fille comme sa sœur de cœur, ou était-elle vraiment sa frangine ? Pansy tendit l'oreille, dans l'espoir d'entendre plus d'informations, n'importe quoi, qui puisse lui confirmer qu'elle tenait là le scoop de l'année. Et c'est la voix compatissante du pratiquant qui lui confirma la nouvelle :

\- Je comprend votre peine, Monsieur Potter. Et je vous assure que toute l'équipe médicale fait de son mieux pour réveiller votre sœur. Malheureusement, nous n'avons que trop peu d'informations concernant le sortilège qui l'a plongé dans ce coma…

Ainsi, Granger était réellement la sœur de Potter. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pour quelles obscures raisons avaient-ils gardé ce secret enfoui durant tant d'années ?

La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à l'enquête qu'elle devrait mener pour réunir toutes les informations nécessaires à son article, qu'elle ne remarqua pas le départ du médicomage. Elle sursauta et étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un Harry Potter en larmes et complètement surpris de sa présence :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Parkinson ?

Sa voix n'était ni agressive, ni furieuse. Il semblait juste las, épuisé, mais surtout triste. Pansy, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, resta pantoise face à lui, tentant de mettre au point une excuse valable. Il soupira :

\- Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours dans dire un mot, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, prête à subir son courroux. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez, comme s'il réfléchissait. Il finit par faire un signe de la main, dédaigneux :

\- Fais en ce que tu veux.

Et il s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille dans un état de perplexité sans précédent.

Que venait il de se passer ? Potter savait pertinemment que Pansy était devenue journaliste, ils avaient d'ailleurs eu un léger différent quelques semaines plus tôt au sujet d'un article qu'elle avait écrit à son sujet. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à la convaincre de ne pas écrire son papier ? Il devait bien se douter qu'elle se jetterait sur cette superbe occasion ! Annoncer publiquement un scoop pareil lui promettait une promotion qu'elle n'aurait pas pu espérer en d'autres circonstances. Pourquoi Potter ne défendait il pas ses secrets ?

Soudain, la jeune fille mit le doigt sur ce qui lui échappait alors. Harry Potter avait baissé les bras.

Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à sa poursuite :

\- Potter ! Hé, Potter ! Attends !

Presque arrivé au rez de chaussée, le jeune homme s'arrêta et se tourna lentement vers elle. Ses yeux verts étaient encore rougis des larmes qu'il avait versées. Son visage était creusé, amaigri. Il semblait tellement fatigué…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _encore_ , Parkinson ?

\- Une promesse.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Pansy ne se formalisa pas de cette animosité, et enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre :

\- Écoute, je ne suis pas un monstre, ni une personne sans cœur. Bien que ce soit elle qui m'ait recruté, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette harpie de Skeeter. Ce que je viens d'entendre, ça fait partie de la sphère privé, bien trop privé. Et je ne crois pas que Granger apprécierait, à son réveil, d'apprendre que tout le monde connaît la vérité parce que je t'ai surprit dans un moment de faiblesse. Alors, je ne dirais rien. Mais, en échange, je veux ta promesse que le jour où vous voudrez faire éclater la vérité, j'aurai l'exclusivité de ce scoop. Vois ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ta sœur.

Il la dévisagea un long moment sans dire un mot. La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Ce compromis était plus avantageux pour lui, elle n'avait rien à y gagner, elle. Et pourtant, le regard empli de gratitude que lui lançait son ancien ennemi l'embarrassait vraiment :

\- Merci, Pansy. Je te promets que tu seras la seule à connaître toute l'histoire, en temps voulu.

Elle hocha la tête et s'empressa de déguerpir, cachant ainsi ses joues rosies d'embarras.

xFIN DU FLASHBACKx

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, l'une perdue dans ses souvenirs, et l'autre perdue dans le néant de toutes ces révélations. Hermione finit néanmoins par prendre la parole :

\- Comment pouvais tu être certaine qu'il tiendrait parole ?

\- On parle d'Harry Potter, pas d'un vulgaire Serpentard…

Elles sourirent, complices. Les Serpentards étaient effectivement connus pour êtres des manipulateurs et des lâches. Très peu d'entre eux tenaient leurs promesses…

La Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à croire à l'étrangeté de toute cette situation. D'abord, elle se réveillait pour découvrir un monde sans Ronald Weasley. Puis elle apprenait que son petit frère était devenu ami avec son pire ennemi, au point de l'héberger chez lui. Ensuite, elle réalisait que ledit ennemi semblait avoir profondément changé. Et maintenant, elle partageait un moment _complice_ avec la fille qu'elle avait le plus haïe durant sa scolarité.

Hermione avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle. Pansy dû lire ses doutes sur son visage, parce qu'elle lança subitement :

\- Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, pas vrai ?

La Gryffondor hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Alors, la Serpentard expliqua :

\- Tu sais, dans le milieu, on a pris l'habitude de parler de tout ça sous un terme plutôt… mystérieux. Ce qui correspond parfaitement à la situation. " _Les Silences de la Guerre"_. Tout ce que le ministère ne nous dit pas. Tout ce qu'Harry ne nous dit pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Tout ce que les sorciers lambda ignorent encore sur ce qui s'est passé, sur ce que tout ça a engendré.

\- Comment ça ?

Pansy soupira, soudainement lasse. Elle finit par esquisser un triste sourire :

\- Beaucoup de sorciers s'interrogent sur ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de votre escapade, à Harry, Ron et toi. Aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu expliquer en détail ce que vous faisiez, ni en quoi consistait votre mission. Seuls quelques sorciers dans la confidence sont au courant de ce qui a permis à Harry de vaincre Voldemort. Du coup, beaucoup d'entre eux se demandent si… Et bien, si Harry Potter n'aurait pas plongé dans la magie noire…

\- Mais c'est complètement surréaliste !

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Comment les gens pouvaient ils être ingrats au point d'imaginer que l'adolescent responsable de leur liberté, de leur survie, de leur victoire, puisse être passé du côté obscur de la magie ?

\- Je sais, Hermione. Les gens peuvent devenir très idiots, lorsqu'ils ont l'impression qu'on leur cache quelque chose. Surtout qu'Harry a longtemps cherché à éviter la scène, après la victoire. Et ce comportement n'a fait qu'accentuer la peur de beaucoup de sorciers. Ils avaient besoin de se raccrocher à l'image d'un héros. Ils en avaient besoin pour avoir un sentiment de stabilité, alors que le monde sorcier était en train de changer. Et Harry a refusé de jouer ce rôle. Il ne voulait pas de cette gloire, et c'était tout à son honneur. Mais les gens n'ont pas compris, aveuglés par leur cupidité. Ils se sont imaginés qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Et lorsque certaines informations ont été déclarées "confidentielles", les gens se sont imaginé le pire. Pour eux, ce n'était que la confirmation de ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas…

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

Pansy soupira à nouveau :

\- Hermione, le ministère nous cache encore des choses. _Harry_ nous cache encore des choses. Le nombre exact de morts n'a pas été donné. Les moyens employés par Harry pour vaincre Voldemort non plus. Les gens n'ont pas compris pourquoi vous aviez été graciés, après le cambriolage de Gringotts. Il y a tellement de questions qui restent sans réponses, les gens font des suppositions, et ce n'est pas en votre faveur...

\- Les Silences de la Guerre.

La journaliste sourit :

\- Exactement.

Hermione s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est complètement dingue ! Alors, tout ce que nous avons fait n'a servi à rien ? Harry a risqué sa vie pour sauver le monde des sorciers, et en remerciement, ces gens le voient comme un monstre ?

Pansy grimaça :

\- Malheureusement, c'est plus ou moins ça. Enfin. Ça l'a été, jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne la parole. Il a largement contribué à calmer les foules. Il a tenu ce rôle de "héros" à la perfection, pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir faire le tour du monde. Grâce à lui, toute cette animosité s'est calmée. Mais maintenant… La mort de Ron et ton réveil va attirer l'attention des journalistes. Et l'histoire que tu m'as confiée va également susciter beaucoup de questions, et des réactions extrêmes. Qu'elles soient positives, ou non.

\- Tu veux dire que certaines personnes pourraient… _mal_ réagir à cette annonce ?

La Serpentard secoua les épaules :

\- Je n'en sais rien, Hermione. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que certaines personnes verront là un secret supplémentaire, plus qu'une belle histoire d'amour fraternel et de sacrifices. Ils y verront une preuve qu'Harry leur cache encore des choses.

\- Mais enfin, ça fait parti de sa vie privée ! Il a le droit de garder certaines informations pour lui ! Il est _humain_ ! Ce n'est pas un vulgaire robot à la solde du monde magique et des bons plaisirs de ces gens !

Et là, alors qu'Hermione fulminait de rage, Pansy éclata de rire :

\- Ton mordant m'avait manqué, Granger. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire _Potter_ , maintenant.

Elles se sourirent, à nouveau complices.

XXX

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient enfin à se quitter, marchant côté à côté jusqu'à l'atrium, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

\- J'imagine que nous allons bientôt nous revoir, tu dois probablement passer beaucoup de temps chez Harry…

\- Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout. Je n'ai même jamais vu l'intérieur de son entrée, pourquoi cette question ?

La Gryffondor s'arrêta, surprise :

\- Ah bon ? Enfin, je… Je pensais que… Enfin, comme Drago vit chez Harry… Et que… enfin…

Pansy se mit à rire d'une façon tellement hystérique que des perles se mirent rapidement à briller aux coins de ses yeux :

\- Tu crois que Drago et moi nous sommes ensemble ?

Hermione rougit, embarrassée. La journaliste finit par calmer son fou rire et lui répondit enfin :

\- Drago et moi sommes sortis ensemble, en quatrième année. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. De la sienne aussi, je pense. Attention, je ne dis pas que Drago n'est pas un type formidable. Mais… C'est comme mon frère. Cette relation, c'était… incestueux. Enfin, je sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Si, je comprends parfaitement. C'est ce qu'Harry disait de nous, à la même époque, quand Rita Skeeter s'acharnait à raconter que nous sortions ensemble.

Pansy lui sourit largement :

\- Enfin, si tu me disais ça dans l'espoir que nous puissions nous revoir, ce sera avec plaisir.

Hermione en resta momentanément bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, tu vas raconter ma vie dans ton article…

\- Et je compte bien t'inviter à fêter avec moi la promotion que ce scoop va m'offrir.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire largement :

\- Alors, euh, à bientôt ?

Et la Serpentard de lui claquer une bise sur la joue avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes :

\- A la prochaine, Hermione !

Celle-ci resta figée un instant, pantoise. Que venait il de se passer ? Venait elle vraiment de partager un moment de complicité avec Pansy Parkinson ?

Le monde ne tournait visiblement plus rond.

XXX

\- 12 Square Grimaud !

Hermione jeta la poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et se laissa emporter jusque chez Harry. Elle s'engouffra alors dans la cuisine du Square tout en époussetant sa cape de sorcière afin d'en essuyer la suie noir qui la recouvrait. Elle éternua et sourit malgré elle :

\- Au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, je réagis toujours de la même façon lorsque j'emprunte le réseau de…

\- HERMIONE ?!

La jeune fille sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle se tenaient un Harry furieux et un Drago embarrassé. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que la colère de son frère était dirigée contre elle :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Où étais-tu passé, bon sang ? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends !

Le brun semblait fou d'inquiétude. Fou. C'était bien le mot. Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais semblé autant en bataille qu'à cet instant. Il avait probablement dû y passer les mains un nombre incalculable de fois au cours de l'heure écoulée. Son front était couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration et son teint semblait vraiment pâle.

S'était il vraiment mit dans cet état à cause de son absence ?

\- Enfin, Harry. J'étais avec Pansy, au ministère, à l'endroit exacte où tu m'as laissé pour aller voir ton supérieur…

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré directement, comme tu me l'avais dit ?

La jeune fille perdit patience :

\- Je te demande pardon ? Depuis quand dois je te rendre des comptes ? Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux, enfin ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, Harry !

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand ils furent tous les deux brutalement ramenés à la réalité par un Drago Malefoy hilare :

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Hermione ? Surprotecteur. Un vrai psychopathe, même. Il était prêt à convoquer une armée d'aurors pour partir à ta recherche…

Les deux frères et sœurs étaient complètement désarçonnés par la réaction comique du blond. Celui-ci finit par ajouter, entre deux éclats de rires incontrôlables :

\- Votre première… dispute de frère et sœur… Aussi puérile que prévue…

Instantanément, la jeune fille se dérida. Il avait raison, c'était leur première dispute de frère et sœur

. Leur conversation du matin lui revint instantanément à l'esprit. Drago avait prédit que ça se passerait ainsi. Il connaissait Harry mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Sans s'en être rendu compte, Hermione souriait tendrement à son frère, qui semblait également s'être détendu. Et alors, dans un sourire complice, ils éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce soir ! Le chapitre de samedi s'intitulera "Mise au Point" ... Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire ? Et qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas mit l'interview, et j'ai mes raisons. Pansy, crédible, pas crédible ? Que pensez-vous donc de tout ce qu'elle nous a apprit aujourd'hui ?_

 _Allez, sur ce ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

 _A samedi !_

 _Dabisous, YumiKate !_


	15. Mise Au Point

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec le nouveau chapitre, Mise au Point. Bon, j'espère que ça ne fait pas..._ _redondant_ _, mais je pense que c'est vraiment nécessaire pour moi de prendre autant de temps pour vous décrire tout ce qui s'est passé pendant cette année de coma... J'avais pensé et imaginé cette fiction de cette façon. En tout cas, d'ici la semaine prochaine, l'histoire va prendre un nouveau tournant. Oh lala. Oui, la sadique est de retour ! Mais vous m'aimez comme ça :) En tout cas, je pense que vous allez tout de même apprécier la fin de ce chapitre... Aha. Allez, je réponds aux reviews, et je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

 _Swangranger :_ _Oui, j'aime bien cette Pansy, je la trouve très agréable. Et puis, je crois qu'elle va avoir un rôle assez important dans cette histoire. Et oui, je fais en sorte de faire des petites piqûres de rappel du titre de temps en temps.  
Sarahblue1 : Oui, comme dit précédemment, on va la revoir ma Pansy. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour elle ! Aaaaah ! Concernant les autres personnages, oui, on va les voir. Chaque choses en son temps. Pour rappel, Hermione n'est réveillée de son coma que depuis deux jours... Et nous sommes en mai (donc, Ginny et Luna sont encore en cours, par exemple). Donc, faut laisser le temps de faire avancer l'histoire. Cette chapitre va d'ailleurs être assez longue, je tiens à le dire. Je pensais être aux alentours de 40 chapitres (comme pour ma première) mais, en fin de compte, je pense qu'il y en aura un peu plus, même si je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre exact... Ton idée du contenu de ce chapitre est... intéressante. Mais... je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse à ta lecture !  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir de recevoir ce genre de commentaires ! Hm, concernant ta remarque, c'est de ma faute. J'ai mal copié-collé la correction de mon Bêta. Parce qu'en fait, j'avais déjà corriger ça (en écrivant "Frère et sœur" tout simplement), mais je sais pas ce que j'ai fais, je crois que sur le copié-collé, j'ai mélangé la version originale, la version envoyée à mon Bêta et celle qu'il m'a renvoyé. Bref, un gros bordel. Ça ne devrait plus se reproduire, aha !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_ _Dabisous !_ _  
YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 15 : Mise au Point**

* * *

 **Mercredi 4 Mai 1999 - Début de Soirée**

\- Harry ? Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi.

Le jeune homme observa longuement sa sœur, comme pour juger de sa force mentale et physique. Était-elle en état d'avoir cette discussion ce soir ? Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Hermione ne le quittait pas des yeux, les poings sur les hanches, le visage déterminé. Il soupira, avant de hocher la tête et de s'installer à table, rapidement rejoint par la jeune fille, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

\- Je vais vous laisser…

\- Malefoy attend !

Le blond se figea à ma porte de la cuisine, le regard interrogateur. Le brun se tourna vers sa sœur, qui semblait attendre, et demanda simplement :

\- J'aimerais qu'il reste avec nous, pour la première partie de l'histoire. Ça le concerne aussi, en quelques sortes…

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant, mais finit par acquiescer, visiblement mal à l'aise. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas et fit signe à Drago de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois biens installés, le maître des lieux appela Kreattur pour lui réclamer un café.

\- Tout de suite, maître Harry. Maîtresse Hermione et Monsieur Drago veulent-ils quelque chose également ?

Le blond sourit :

\- Un café corsé pour moi, et un thé Earl Grey pour Hermione.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, bouche bée. Harry se racla la gorge pour réclamer leur attention et, une fois que l'Elfe eut apporté leurs boissons, il interrogea sa sœur :

\- Alors, par où veux-tu commencer ?

Hermione ne sembla pas hésiter un seul instant avant de répondre :

\- Par le commencement.

Les trois jeunes gens ricanèrent. Le brun lança un rapide coup d'œil à Drago, qui hocha légèrement la tête, et il débuta son récit. Il lui raconta en détail ce que le médicomage leur avait annoncé concernant le sortilège d'ancrage, puis comment Ronald et lui s'étaient rendus au Manoir Malefoy pour confronter Drago, la réaction du roux en apprenant que père et fils étaient aller se rendre, et enfin, sa conversation avec Narcissa et son fils :

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai senti quelque chose en eux. Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce que la guerre les a amenés à faire. Ils n'ont jamais réellement _choisi_ leur camp, se contentant simplement de suivre l'homme de la maison. Certes, on aurait pu les accuser d'avoir fait taire leur libre arbitre, mais pas d'avoir agi de leur plein gré.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle voulait entendre toute l'histoire, alors il la lui racontait dans les moindres détails, peu importe qu'elle apprécie ou non ce qu'elle découvrait. Néanmoins, il lui fit un petit sourire de compassion. Il n'était pas insensible pour autant, et il se doutait que toutes ces informations étaient difficiles à assimiler. Il reprit d'une voix un peu plus déterminée :

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit au Magenmagot, lors de leur procès. Je leur ai raconté ma version des faits, celle où Narcissa a menti à Voldemort pour me permettre de le vaincre, celle où Drago a menti à sa tante pour nous protéger, lors de notre capture. Et je leur ai donné mon point de vue sur les raisons qui les ont poussés à agir ainsi tout au long de cette guerre. L'endoctrinement de Drago par son père, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, les sentiments de Narcissa pour son mari, qui l'ont poussée à ne rien dire et à le suivre. J'ai même tenté de convaincre le Magenmagot que, depuis l'attaque du ministère en cinquième année, Lucius Malefoy n'agissait plus par conviction, mais simplement par notion de survie. Narcissa et Drago ont été relâchés, mais Lucius a été condamné à la perpétuité.

A nouveau, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Drago, lui, avait considérablement blêmi, comme si se souvenir de toute cette histoire lui était particulièrement pénible. Le brun n'insista pas plus et continua :

\- Quelques jours après le procès, j'ai pris la décision d'enquêter sur le sortilège qui te maintenait dans le coma. J'avais fait ce que la société attendait de moi, en témoignant aux procès du plus de personne possible, et je voulais rapidement trouver une solution pour te faire revenir parmi nous. C'est là que Drago m'a proposé son aide. Ronald pensait que c'était une manœuvre de manipulation visant à redorer son image. Mais, au fond de moi, j'avais la conviction que Drago était sincère. Il voulait nous aider. Pour quelles raisons, je ne l'ai jamais su.

Le blond s'était légèrement redressé, se tentant parfaitement droit, le menton relevé avec arrogance. Hermione l'interrogea du regard, il lui sourit tendrement :

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne méritais pas ça.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas. Alors, Harry reprit calmement :

\- Drago et moi avons donc commencé nos recherches, interrogeant toute personne susceptible de nous donner des informations. La seule piste que nous avions, c'était ce grimoire dans lequel Bellatrix avait trouvé le sortilège d'origine. Nous avons interrogé beaucoup de personnes, beaucoup de mangemorts, ou de fils de. Et c'est comme ça que nous avons découvert que le grimoire en question appartenait au père de Gregory Goyle.

xFLASHBACHx

 _Août 1998, une nuit, Chemin de Traverse._

Dans la pénombre qui englobait l'Allée des Embrumes, un homme semblait fuir son destin, la mort aux trousses. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, l'homme observa les alentours. Rien. Personne. Il sourit narquoisement, se délectant d'avoir semé son poursuivant. Il voulut sortir sa baguette dans le but de transplanner mais reçut un violent coup de poing au visage. Il perdit l'équilibre et cracha, venimeux :

\- Fous moi la paix, je ne te dirai rien !

Son attaquant se mit à rire. Comme un fou, comme un homme qui n'a plus rien à perdre :

\- Oh que si, Goyle. Tu vas parler, compte là-dessus.

Gregory Goyle, qui avait considérablement perdu du poids et semblait maintenant n'être que l'ombre du molosse qu'il était à Poudlard, se sentit alors soulevé par une autre personne, qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il ne le reconnu pas tout de suite, mais lorsque l'homme parla, son sang se glaça subitement :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Potter et de parler, Greg. Sinon, cette histoire risque de mal finir…

Le serpentard se tourna vers le deuxième homme et l'observa quelques instants. Il n'avait pas changé, lui. Même ton arrogant, même carrure élancée, même allure élégante. Et surtout, les mêmes yeux gris glacés, le même sourire hautain, les mêmes cheveux blonds, presque blancs. A la fois perplexe, choqué et effrayé, Goyle bégaya :

\- D… Dra… Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais avec Potter ?

Drago Malefoy s'était avancé de quelques pas, se rapprochant de son collègue et se tenant ainsi face à son ancien camarade de classe, son ancien acolyte. Il secoua les épaules :

\- Et bien, disons que, pour certaines raisons, je suis tout autant intéressé que lui par les réponses que tu vas nous donner. Alors je suis là, tout simplement. Maintenant, assez parlé de moi. Dis-nous ce que tu sais, Greg.

Son ancien camarade déglutit difficilement avant de lancer, la voix chevrotante :

\- Je ne sais rien.

Drago sourit méchamment :

\- Bien sûr que si. Et je te conseille de parler, avant que je ne sois plus en mesure de retenir Potter…

Ce dernier semblait bouillonner de rage. Goyle lui lança un regard effrayé avant de craquer :

\- Ok, c'est bon, je vais parler. Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Bellatrix Lestrange a rendu visite à mon père, quelques jours avant la Grande Bataille, et qu'elle lui a emprunté un livre…

Harry intervint, agacé :

\- On le sait, ça, Goyle. Ce qu'on veut savoir, c'est _où_ se trouve ce putain de grimoire ?!

\- Je… je ne sais pas, je vous le jure !

Sans le voir venir, Goyle reçut un nouveau coup de poing en plein visage et s'écroula. Drago se précipita sur le Survivant et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Si tu le tues, nous n'aurons aucune chance de le faire parler.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, frustré. Le blond l'ignora et s'accroupit face à son ancien camarade, qui s'était reculé et était maintenant prostré contre le mur, les genoux remontés sur son torse dans l'espoir de se protéger des coups. Drago fit claquer sa langue avant de soupirer :

\- Greg, Greg, Greg… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? T'as jamais été foutu d'avoir un gramme d'intelligence, mais quand même… Je pensais qu'au moins, l'instinct de survie te délierai la langue…

L'ancien bouledogue le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de chuchoter quelque chose, tellement bas que personne ne comprit. Harry, toujours aussi agacé, lui intima l'ordre de parler plus fort et Goyle hurla alors :

\- A GRINGOTTS ! Ce putain de bouquin est dans notre coffre-fort à Gringotts.

Triomphant, Harry sourit vicieusement :

\- Et bien, tu vas gentiment aller chercher ce livre et nous le ramener…

Drago se redressa et tendit la main à son ancien ami afin de l'aider à se relever. Goyle accepta son aide et se laissa relever. Mais dans le même mouvement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry tout en se concentrant sur son sortilège informulé.

Sans aucune hésitation, Drago se jeta en avant et reçut le sortilège à la place d'Harry. Retentant un cri de douleur, il s'effondra au sol, une large entaille sur le torse. Gregory Goyle s'empressa de transplanner tandis qu'Harry se précipitait sur le blond :

\- Merde, Malefoy, tu m'entends ? T'es toujours avec moi ?

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy venait de lui sauver la vie. Parce qu'il était certain que, vu l'emplacement de la profonde entaille sur le torse du blond, s'il avait lui-même reçu le _Sectusempra_ , sa jugulaire aurait été sectionnée et, en quelques minutes à peine, il se serait vidé de son sang. Sans plus attendre, il saisit la main de Drago et transplanna jusqu'à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

xFIN DU FLASHBACKx

\- Drago m'a sauvé la vie, ce jour-là. Et il en porte toujours la cicatrice…

Harry se tourna légèrement vers le blond et celui-ci lui sourit :

\- Que veux-tu ? Mon inconscient doit être accro au _Sectusempra_ …

Ils pouffèrent de rire tandis qu'Hermione s'enfonçait dans son siège, abasourdie. Son frère lui sourit avec tendresse tout en reprenant son récit :

\- Après ça, toute l'animosité qui existait encore entre nous a complètement disparue. Et mes rapports avec Narcissa se sont encore plus renforcés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a, pour la première fois, invité à prendre le thé avec elle. Pour me remercier. Et depuis ce jour-là, comme tu le sais déjà, c'est devenu un rituel entre nous.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa doucement, sans être gênant. Harry savait que sa sœur cherchait à comprendre comment les deux anciens ennemis avaient pu devenir si proches. Et cette partie-là du récit venait de s'achever. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et lui demanda simplement :

\- Tu as d'autres questions sur tout ça ?

La brune chercha longuement ses mots avant de finalement demander :

\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vivre ensemble ? Je veux dire, j'ai bien compris que tu as voulu accorder un peu d'espace à ta mère lorsqu'elle s'est installée avec le professeur Rogue, mais, Harry, pourquoi lui as-tu proposé de vivre avec toi ?

Le brun sourit tendrement à sa sœur avant de baisser les yeux sur sa tasse de café, devenu froid. Il soupira :

\- Parce que j'étais en partie responsable. C'est moi qui ai convaincu Narcissa qu'elle méritait de vivre sa vie comme elle le souhaitait. Lorsque Lucius est décédé, elle s'est sentie… perdue. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère. Même si son mari était emprisonné à perpétuité, elle continuait d'agir comme s'il vivait toujours avec elle, se sentant obligée d'être digne de lui. Bien qu'elle ait considérablement changée, après la guerre. Tout au moins, dans l'intimité. Elle n'était plus aussi froide et distante. Mais elle avait pris les affaires en main, et remplaçait son mari dans le rôle de maîtresse de famille.

Il lança un regard à Drago, hésitant à poursuivre. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, et Harry reprit :

\- Quelques temps après la mort de Lucius, Narcissa m'a raconté une partie de son enfance, à Poudlard. Elle était très proche de Severus. Elle m'a dit qu'elle le considérait comme… son petit frère. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile. Lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés quelques années plus tard, au service de Voldemort, ils sont devenus très proches. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle lui a demandé d'être le parrain de Drago.

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots. Le sujet était encore assez délicat pour le blond, et il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais Drago lui lança alors, narquois :

\- Allez, crache le morceau. De toute façon, maintenant que c'est fait…

Harry sourit, amusé, et expliqua alors :

\- Narcissa m'a confié qu'au fil des ans, elle avait développé beaucoup de… sentiments, pour Severus. Elle l'aimait. Elle en a beaucoup souffert, parce que, dans le fond, elle aimait aussi Lucius, bien que d'une façon différente. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus, Hermione, je suis désolé. Ces détails ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment…

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, visiblement surprise :

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Continue.

\- Très bien. Donc, elle m'a raconté toute cette histoire, et je crois qu'au fond, elle-même ignorait pour quelles raisons elle se confiait. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle désirait tenter l'expérience, sans pour autant en avoir le courage. Et c'est là que je suis entré en jeu. Je lui ai simplement expliqué mon point de vue. Je pense qu'elle devait s'imaginer qu'étant mère, veuve et plutôt âgée, sa vie était, pour ainsi dire, achevée. Que tout ça ne pourrait pas, ne _devait pas_ , changer. Que c'était une fatalité. J'ai réussi à la convaincre que non. Qu'elle avait encore le droit de vivre sa vie, de suivre son cœur, et de rebondir. Que personne ne la jugerait parce qu'elle avait décidé de laisser libre court à ses sentiments… C'est ce qui l'a poussé à se déclarer à Severus. Par contre, pour lui, je ne suis en rien responsable, je tiens à le dire !

Les deux garçons étouffèrent un rire, et Hermione leur sourit. Harry finit par ajouter :

\- Quelques semaines plus tard, au déjeuner, Drago m'a expliqué que Severus passait de plus en plus de temps au Manoir. Et que, du coup, il cherchait un appartement, pour pouvoir laisser un peu plus d'intimité à sa mère. Mais, il avait des difficultés à trouver un propriétaire assez ouvert d'esprit pour louer son appartement à un Malefoy. Alors, je lui ai proposé d'emménager ici et de lui louer la chambre du haut. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Drago sourit :

\- Et puis, je m'y sens comme chez moi, avec cette immense tapisserie qui me rappelle continuellement mes origines !

Les deux garçons rirent joyeusement de cette petite plaisanterie. La brune leur sourit avec tendresse :

\- Merci pour cette petite mise au point sur votre relation. Je vous avoue que j'étais complètement perdue et j'avais du mal à imaginer ce qui avait pu vous pousser à vous rapprocher. Maintenant, je comprends mieux, même s'il va me falloir encore un peu de temps pour m'y habituer.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Mia. C'est normal. Tu es restée un an dans le coma et le monde a continué de tourner sans toi. Il va juste falloir que tu prennes de nouveaux repères…

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lui sourit. Drago se racla la gorge et se leva :

\- Je vais vous laisser, je crois que vous avez encore beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Sur ce, il serra la main d'Harry et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, qui ne cacha pas sa surprise, et s'en alla dans les escaliers sans se retourner. La jeune fille interrogea son frère du regard, mais Harry secoua les épaules. Elle insista :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme ça ?

\- C'est à dire ?

La brune fronça les sourcils, visiblement perplexe. Harry retint un rire moqueur et elle balaya ses interrogations d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Puis elle se repositionna correctement sur la chaise et reprit son air sérieux :

\- Avec toute cette histoire, je comprends mieux votre relation, mais… Qu'en est-il des autres ? Des Weasley, notamment…

Le brun soupira théâtralement. Voilà, ils entraient dans le plus compliqué de l'histoire. Il avala son café d'un seul trait et grimaça :

\- Le café froid, c'est vraiment dégueulasse…

La jeune fille éclata de rire, et Harry se félicita d'avoir légèrement détendu l'atmosphère. Puis il reprit son sérieux et expliqua alors :

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, Ron n'a pas beaucoup apprécié cette nouvelle amitié. Il ne me comprenait pas. La différence entre moi et les Weasley, par rapport à Malefoy, c'est que je n'avais aucun passé douloureux avec cette famille, avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Alors, c'était peut-être plus simple pour moi de tirer un trait sur toute cette animosité entre Drago et moi. Ron, de son côté, a subi cette animosité toute son enfance, de par les persécutions que Lucius faisait subir à Arthur au ministère.

Hermione hocha la tête et le brun reprit :

\- Quand j'ai pris leur défense au procès, Ron m'en a vraiment voulu. Pour lui, je m'étais fait manipuler. Il s'est retourné contre moi, contre Kingsley aussi. Il avait soif de vengeance. A ses yeux, les Malefoy étaient coupables. Tous. Et ils méritaient de finir en prison. Il trouvait que la politique adoptée par le ministère était trop laxiste. Il s'est senti trahi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a décidé d'abandonner ses projets de devenir auror, et nous nous sommes un peu éloignés.

Il inspira profondément, se pinçant l'arête du nez, puis il reprit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, le reste de la famille a plus ou moins suivit. Sauf Georges. Lui, c'est le seul qui ne m'en a jamais voulu. Et ç'a été le premier à accepter Drago, à devenir cordial, puis même amical, avec lui.

\- Et Ginny ?

A nouveau, le brun soupira et secoua la tête :

\- Ginny m'en voulait un peu, mais pas pour ces raisons. En ce qui concerne Malefoy, elle n'a jamais vraiment prit parti. Ni pour, ni contre. Elle me faisait confiance, et se fiait à mon jugement.

\- Pourquoi vous…

Harry leva la main et secoua la tête à nouveau :

\- Chaque chose en son temps, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille s'excusa et lui fit signe de reprendre.

\- Donc, pendant un certain temps, nous avons tous essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais les regards assassins de Ron ont fini par devenir pesant, et j'ai un peu prit mes distances. Je leurs envoyait régulièrement des courriers, on se croisait souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais c'est tout. Ginny et Georges venaient souvent me voir ici, mais sans plus. Et puis, septembre est arrivé. J'ai commencé mon apprentissage au sein du ministère, et Ronald est parti. Molly était dévastée. Elle est arrivée ici en larmes. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, sauf lorsque Fred est décédé. Elle venait de perdre un nouveau fils, en quelques sortes. Elle avait besoin de moi, de mon soutien. Et j'étais là. Ça a renforcé nos liens, et tout est redevenu comme avant.

\- Et pour Malefoy ?

Le brun lui sourit, certain qu'elle aurait du mal à croire les mots qu'il allait prononcer :

\- Ils l'ont accepté. Au début, c'était avant tout par respect pour moi. Et puis, ils ont eu l'occasion de se rendre compte par eux même à quel point il avait changé. De là, Molly a pris l'habitude de l'inviter à manger en même temps que moi…

\- Tu déconnes ?

La jeune fille semblait abasourdie, choquée même. Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de soupirer :

\- Hermione, Drago _a changé_! Pour le moment, tout ça te semble surréaliste, mais tu finiras par t'y habituer… Comme je te l'ai dit, Le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner, et nous avons tous fait notre chemin. Je sais que c'est difficile à assimiler, pour toi. Mais tu verras, tu y arriveras, et je serai là pour t'aider.

La brune hocha la tête et lui sourit. Alors, il reprit la parole :

\- Concernant Ginny, je crois que Drago t'a déjà expliqué. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire avancer les choses avec elle, alors que tu étais dans le coma. Je sais, je n'aurai pas dû mettre ma vie de côté ainsi, mais c'est fait, c'est fait. On ne peut pas revenir là-dessus, et c'est inutile de me faire un sermon. On est d'accord ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et le regarda avec hésitation. Harry soupira et lui fit signe de parler :

\- Pourquoi, maintenant que je suis réveillée, ne vas-tu pas la voir ? Fonce ! Rattrape le temps perdu !

\- Non, pas maintenant. Elle retournera à Poudlard dimanche, après les funérailles. Et elle y restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait passée ses ASPIC. J'attendrais les vacances d'été, d'accord ? En plus, moi aussi j'ai des examens à préparer pour la fin de l'année, alors…

Hermione hocha la tête et lui expliqua qu'elle aussi devait réviser pour ses ASPIC. Elle lui résuma son entrevue d'avec Kingsley et soupira :

\- Du coup, je pense qu'il vaut mieux repousser les vacances, tu ne crois pas ? Entre toi et tes examens, et moi qui doit retravailler tout le programme de septième année pour passer mes ASPIC dans un mois…

Harry éclata de rire :

\- Je crois plutôt que je vais partir seul, loin de toi et de tes révisions névrosées…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer les rires du brun :

\- Je plaisante, Mia !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue.

XXX

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, un cri résonnant dans son esprit. Il mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ce cri. Était-ce un écho de son cauchemar, ou avait-il réellement résonné dans la maison ? Il s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'à nouveau, un hurlement retentit, provenant de l'étage inférieur. Sans hésiter, il quitta son lit et se précipita dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Le corps recouvert de transpiration, la jeune fille dormait et se débattait avec ses draps, entremêlés autour de ses membres. Visiblement, elle faisait un cauchemar.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et, hésitant, il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule :

\- Hermione… ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Chut. Hermione, réveille-toi.

Soudain, la jeune fille hurla à nouveau et se redressa en position assise, ses yeux grands ouverts observant anxieusement la pièce à la recherche d'un éventuel danger. A nouveau, Drago tenta de l'apaiser :

\- Tout va bien, Hermione. Tu es au Square Grimaud, dans ta chambre, en sécurité. Tu as juste fait un cauchemar.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants avant de souffler :

\- Ronald est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il hocha la tête et les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes :

\- Alors ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était juste la réalité.

Surpris, Drago écarquilla les yeux avant de brutalement prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Doucement, il la berça contre son torse, une main dans son dos, l'autre dans caressant doucement ses cheveux. Hermione accepta simplement cette étreinte, ce triste réconfort, tout en laissant libre court à ses sanglots. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, le jeune homme la reposa délicatement contre ses oreillers et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre, la main posée sur la porte de celle d'Hermione afin de l'ouvrir, la jeune fille le rappela. Il se tourna vers elle et se plongea dans son regard suppliant tandis qu'elle lui soufflait :

\- Tu voudrais bien rester avec moi, cette nuit ? S'il te plaît ?

Hermione n'avait pas encore finit sa phrase que, déjà, Drago faisait demi-tour. Elle lui laissa une place dans le lit et, lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé, elle se blottit contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras et recommença doucement à la bercer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut autant que les précédents, même si je le trouve quand même un peu redondant. Certes, j'approfondis toujours un peu plus, mais bon, je veux surtout pas que vous pensiez que ma fiction tourne en rond. En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience (et un peu de stress, j'avoue). J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fin de chapitre ! Et, comme je vous le disais, dès mercredi, il va y avoir du changement ! Ahaha ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre, parce que je n'ai tout simplement pas finit de l'écrire... I'm Sorry ! En tout cas, je vous promet que vous ne serez pas déçus !_

 _Sur ce ! A mercredi !_

 _Dabisous ! YumiKate !_


	16. Confusion

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'suis désolée de poster ce chapitre à une heure si tardive, mais mon Bêta n'a pas de connexion internet et j'ai dû relire moi-même, et corriger moi-même. Et, histoire d'être certaine de moi, j'ai relu trois fois mon chapitre. Et quand vous vous rendrez compte de sa taille, vous comprendre que du coup, c'était long ! Enfin bref ! J'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur, malgré les quelques fautes qui auront quand même percé mon œil de lynx. Il va changer un peu de d'habitude. Déjà, parce qu'il est vraiment beaucoup plus long (3000 mots en plus, presque le double de mes plus gros chapitres habituels), et aussi parce qu'on va passer du point de vue d'un nouveau personnage. Et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez !_ **  
**

 _Mais avant ça, j'ai un petit coup de gueule à passer. *Oh lala, voilà qu'elle se met à faire des caprices* Hm Hm.  
Je ne suis pas une obsédée des reviews, je pense, j'espère !, que vous l'aviez remarqué. Je pense l'avoir déjà expliqué dans l'une de mes précédentes RAR, ou sur ma première fiction, mais je vais quand même me répéter. Ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps que j'écris des fanfic, ça fait vraiment pas longtemps que je publie mes fanfics, et lorsqu'on passe cette étrange étape, on ressent un stress monumental. Pour la simple raison qu'on soumet quelque chose qu'on a créé, au regard et au jugement des autres. Et savoir que ça plait, ou non, ça fait toujours plaisir. Oui oui, même si ça ne plait pas. Parce qu'au moins, vous justifiez et ça permet de s'améliorer. Toutes critiques et bonne à prendre. BREF. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai récemment fait quelques petits calculs de statistiques, et que parmi toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fiction à leur follows ou à leurs favoris, vous n'êtes que **12%** à m'avoir déjà laissé ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire, ou à m'avoir envoyé un mp ! Autant vous dire que j'angoisse de savoir ce que peuvent bien penser les 88% restant. Laisser une review ou envoyer un message privé ne vous prendra que quelques minutes, et pourra me permettre d'améliorer mon style d'écriture, mon histoire, etc. Peut-être même avez vous de bonnes idées à me proposer pour la suite ? Ou des hypothèses qui me feront peut-être prendre une nouvelle direction à mon histoire (je rappelle que j'écris chapitre par chapitre, et que donc, l'histoire avance en même temps que je la publie ! Je ne sais pas forcément dans quelle direction je vais, sauf pour les trois ou quatre chapitres qui suivent...). BREF ! (encore) Tout ça pour dire que j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. Ca compte énormément pour moi. Même si ce n'est que deux trois mois (positifs ou négatifs), même si ce n'est que par message privé... Je vous en SUPPLIE ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire qui me tient tant à coeur !_

 _Enfin. Maintenant, après tout ce bla bla, je réponds au reviews :_

 _Fan100 :_ _Bienvenu(e) sur cette fiction ! Merci pour ce commentaire très constructif. Oui, j'avais moi aussi l'impression de stagner dans l'histoire, mais les choses devraient s'améliorer à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
Berenice : Merci de me rassurer. Les avis sont mitigés, mais de toute façon, une bonne grosse partie des explications sont passées (il en reste encore quelques unes, mais je vais m'arranger pour que ça ne ralentisse pas l'histoire pour autant !). Je pense que tu vas encore plus apprécier ce chapitre, héhé. J'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir !  
Claire : J'ai toujours dit que j'étais sadique ! Aha ! Mince, tu m'as percé à jour ! En vrai, je suis la femme de Drago Malefoy, et je m'amuse à le torturer en écrivant sur son compte... Bon, en fait, c'est beau de rêver ! Ahaha ! Pour les réponses à tes interrogations, ça devrait venir dans le chapitre suivant. Ou celui d'après, je sais pas encore. Mais ça va plus tarder (ce sera d'ailleurs le dernier flashback, normalement)  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Oui, je sais, mon Drago est parfait. Et t'as encore rien vu ! Héhé !  
Sarahblue1 : Wouah, après relecture de mon chapitre et de ton commentaire, je réalise que tu risque d'être un peu déçue sur ce chapitre. Enfin, pas sur le prochain, c'est certain, mais tu vas devoir prendre un peu ton mal en patience, désolée. Toujours est-il que le caractère de mon Drago va parfaitement bien s'expliquer par la suite, faut juste un peu curieux et patient. Courage. En tout cas, j'espère quand même que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.  
Titnini : BIENVENUE SUR CETTE FICTION ! Bon, en fait, tu as respecté ta part du marché en signant avec ce pseudonyme, mais comme je suis juste trop trop fière de te compter parmi mes lectrices, je vais trahir ce secret ! **BIENVENUE A MA TITE MAMAN !** Ma fan numéro 1. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire mes deux fictions, de me laisser ton avis à chaque fois, d'en discuter avec moi au téléphone et de me donner conseils et avis super constructifs. T'as pas idée à quel point ça me rend heureuse d'avoir ton soutien, et de savoir que ce que je fais te plaît. Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors merci. Et, pour toutes tes questions et remarques postées en commentaires, juste une chose à dire : on s'appelle ! Héhé !  
_

 _Bon allez, assez blablater ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce fameux chapitre !  
Bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
_ _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 16 : Confusion**

* * *

 **Jeudi 5 Mai 1999**

 _Une colline. De l'herbe. Un vent frais sur sa peau. Des oiseaux qui chantent. Et lui. Elle lui sourit. Il est là, allongé près d'elle. Il lui sourit à son tour, de ce sourire tendre et gêné qu'elle a apprit à apprécier. Elle se penche sur lui, caresse doucement sa joue. Sa peau, parsemée de petites tâches rousses, est rugueuse sous ses doigts. Et la naissance d'une barbe lui chatouille la paume de la main. Elle s'en fiche. Elle poursuit son exploration et remonte lentement jusqu'à ses cheveux roux. Elle y glisse les doigts, joue avec, les emmêles et les démêles en suite. Puis elle fait descendre sa main jusque dans sa nuque, l'attire doucement vers elle. Elle se penche et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont chaudes et douces. Lentement, elle ouvre légèrement la bouche et il accompagne son mouvement. Leurs langues se rencontrent, se découvrent, s'apprivoisent. Une délicieuse chaleur se développe dans son ventre, dans son cœur, et s'empare de tout son corps. Elle se sent bien, terriblement bien. Les mains du rouquin se réveillent. Elles se posent délicatement sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Elles sont chaudes, douces, sensuelles. Tout son corps est chaud, doux et sensuel. Elle se laisse aller dans cette étreinte protectrice, charnelle, libératrice. Elle a attendu ça tellement longtemps. Leurs corps s'emboîtent à la perfection, comme s'ils étaient faits pour se retrouver. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi complète, aussi heureuse. Aussi amoureuse._

 _À bout de souffle, elle s'écarte lentement et sourit. Elle plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus de cet homme qu'elle aime. Ils reflètent tant de douceur, tant d'admiration._ _À_ _cet instant, elle se sent belle, précieuse, puissante, aimée et aimante. Une princesse de conte de fées. Dans les yeux de Ronald, son reflet lui renvoie milles échos de sa beauté._

 _\- Je t'aime, Hermione._

 _La jeune fille lui sourit, trop émue pour lui répondre. Elle sait, elle sent, que si elle tente de parler, les sanglots s'échapperont de sa gorge plus vite qu'un Vif d'Or. Alors, à nouveau, elle fait courir ses doigts sur sa joue, lentement, délicatement, précieusement. Elle cherche à faire passer tout son amour pour lui dans cette caresse. Quand soudain, elle le sent se raidir. Tout son corps s'est figé. Elle se redresse, l'observe attentivement. Elle sent la panique s'insuffler en elle. Ron ne respire plus. Sa peau est devenue froide, glaciale. Et blanche, livide même. Son visage a perdu toute couleur, et ses tâches de rousseurs son devenues ternes. Elles offrent un contraste morbide à son teint. Ses lèvres sont bleues, ses yeux sont vides. Fixés quelques part au dessus d'elle, ils regardent quelque chose au loin. Quelque chose qu'elle ne saura jamais, qu'elle ne verra jamais. Parce qu'il est parti là où elle ne peut le rejoindre. Parce que Ronald est mort, et qu'il ne reviendra plus. Alors elle hurle._

XXX

Hermione se réveilla, le goût amer de la bile dans sa bouche et le souvenir cauchemardesque de ce rêve derrière ses paupières toujours closes. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se redresser, elle sentit une main dans son dos. Elle se figea, réfléchit quelques secondes, et se détendit. _Quel rêve stupide ! Tu vois bien que Ronald est vivant ! Il est là, endormi tout contre toi,_ pensa-t-elle.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se blottit contre son corps chaud et réconfortant. Elle soupira de bien-être et lança d'une voix joyeuse :

\- Tu vas rire de moi. Je viens de faire un rêve horrible dans lequel tu étais mort. Tu te rends compte, Ron ? Comme si tu pouvais mourir…

Elle se tut. Tout contre elle, le corps de son bien aimé s'était figé. Sous sa tête, à travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Alors, sentant la panique revenir à grand pas, elle redressa la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, Hermione ne vit pas tout de suite la différence entre l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves et celui contre lequel elle s'était endormie. Elle ne se rendit compte de la situation que lorsqu'elle croisa ses yeux. Ils étaient gris.

Choc. Retour brutal à la réalité. Tristesse. Souffrance. Douleur.

XXX

Drago se réveilla en sentant un corps s'agiter près de lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la couleur du plafond. Ou plutôt, ce qui devait être le plafond. Le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles. Le jeune homme tourna alors la tête vers celle qui continuait de remuer près de lui. Hermione. Dans son esprit, il prit une petite seconde pour s'amuser du fait qu'elle ait reproduit dans sa chambre le ciel étoilé du plafond de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Une vraie accro.

Puis il revint anxieusement à la réalité. La jeune fille continuait de s'agiter comme si elle cherchait à échapper à ses draps. Il se souvint alors des événements de la nuit, les cris, les cauchemars, la raison pour laquelle il venait de passer la nuit près d'elle. Alors, délicatement, il attrapa son visage et l'attira contre lui. Il passa une main dans son dos, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par se calmer.

Puis elle sembla se réveiller. Drago la sentit se mouvoir doucement contre lui, puis se figer, et se détendre à nouveau. Elle soupira et se blottit plus profondément contre son torse. Et enfin, elle parla. D'une voix encore ensommeillée, et pourtant joyeuse et amusée. Mais ces mots…

Le blond sentit son sang se glacer, son souffle le quitter. Son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il n'osait plus bouger. Hermione le prenait pour un autre, et, Ô Merlin, comme elle allait être déçue, blessée…

C'est alors que, paniquée, elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Drago n'osait toujours pas bouger et restait planté là, à attendre sa réaction. Et Hermione ne réagissait pas. Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, elle l'observait sans comprendre. Elle mit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Et alors, sans prévenir, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans s'arrêter et des sanglots puissants s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

Instinctivement, Drago se redressa et la prit brutalement dans ses bras, plaquant sans retenue le visage anéanti de la jeune fille contre son torse. Il la serra fort contre lui tout en la berçant :

\- Chut. Hermione, calme toi. Ça va aller. Je suis là, ça va aller…

La brune se mit à pleurer plus profondément encore, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il valait mieux ne plus parler. Alors il se contenta de la bercer tendrement, de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, de par sa simple présence auprès d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle finit par se calmer, elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, les draps enroulés autour de son corps frêle. Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et même s'il en était peiné, il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il se contenta de lui caresser le bras, dans un dernier geste de réconfort apaisant. Une manière de lui montrer qu'il restait là, près d'elle. Qu'il comprenait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Puis la jeune fille finit par briser le silence :

\- Désolée. Je… euh… Je…

\- C'est rien. C'est normal.

Au fond de lui, Drago ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, la laisser ainsi sans être certain qu'elle allait bien. Mais comment le pourrait elle ? Le jeune homme se sentait impuissant face à sa détresse, et il ne supportait pas ça.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je pense que tu en as déjà assez fait. D'ailleurs, merci.

Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder, et se contentait de fixer ses doigts qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Alors, délicatement, il prit son menton dans sa main et la força doucement à redresser la tête afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens :

\- Hermione, ce n'est rien. Je t'assure. Tu as le droit de pleurer, tu as le droit de te sentir dévastée, et tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée parce que tu as eu besoin de réconfort. D'accord ?

La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis hocha la tête avant de détourner le regard. Une larme solitaire roula lentement le long de sa joue, et Drago l'effaça d'un geste tendre du pouce. Puis il se pencha, déposa un baiser sur son front, et sortit du lit :

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça va te faire du bien.

À nouveau, Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, et le blond la laissa seule. Une fois dans le couloir, il se pinça l'arête du nez tout en fronçant les sourcils. Adossé contre le mur de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter, il soupira. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, fit son lit d'un simple geste de sa baguette, et s'en alla prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau glacée, il laissa librement couler ses larmes.

XXX

En arrivant, comme d'habitude, le premier dans la cuisine, Drago alluma la cafetière, l'un des seuls objets moldus qu'il trouvait particulièrement pratique et dont il avait rapidement apprivoisé le fonctionnement, et s'installa à table en attendant que le Saint Graal de la boisson chaude soit prêt. De mauvaise humeur, il ne mit pas trente secondes avant de se relever et d'arpenter la pièce de long en large pour patienter, se frottant les tempes dans le but de chasser la migraine qui commençait à s'y installer.

Lorsqu'enfin, le café fut prêt, le jeune homme avala sa tasse d'un seul trait. Puis il s'en servit une deuxième et s'assit pour la déguster plus lentement. Convenablement réveillé, ses pensées se firent plus claires et il put enfin commencer à réfléchir en toute lucidité.

Il venait de passer la nuit avec Hermione.

 _Hermione_. Hermione Potter ! Hermione, la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait haït de toutes ses forces, fut une époque, et qui, aujourd'hui, le mettait sans dessus dessous. Qu'éprouvait il pour elle, au juste ? Lui même n'en savait rien.

Les premiers temps, il s'était senti concerné par son état. Il se sentait responsable, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour interrompre les recherches de sa tante, et que la jeune fille se retrouvait par conséquent prisonnière de cet horrible sortilège. Il culpabilisait. Puis, au fil du temps qui passait, et de leurs recherches qui n'avançaient pas, il avait eu peur pour elle. Et si Bellatrix était parvenue à modifier le sortilège ? Et si l'Ancre venait à mourir avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé le contre sort et qu'elle l'accompagne dans la mort ? Et s'ils ne trouvaient rien, et que la jeune fille restait endormie pendant plusieurs décennies ?

Son amitié avec Potter l'avait également mené à développer d'autres sentiments. De la sympathie. De l'envie. De la jalousie, aussi. Combien de fois avaient ils tous les deux passé la soirée à se remémorer leurs souvenirs d'école ? Combien de dîners avait il passé à l'entendre parler de la jeune fille, de sa gentillesse, de son empathie, de son courage, et de son charme maladroit ? Drago avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait entendu l'éloge de la brunette. Mais toutes ces conversations, ces souvenirs qui lui étaient offerts, avaient fait leur bout de chemin en lui, et il en était venu à souhaiter que la jeune fille se réveille, pour pouvoir à son tour apprendre à connaître cette facette de sa personnalité.

Il s'était souvent retrouvé au chevet de la Gryffondor. La plupart du temps, parce qu'il accompagnait Potter lors de leurs pauses déjeuner. Mais parfois, il s'y rendait seul. Le calme de la chambre lui permettait de mieux réfléchir. Souvent, dans ces moments là, il lui parlait. Il lui demandait son avis sur les problèmes auxquels il faisait face, comme lorsqu'il avait découvert la relation qu'entretenait sa mère avec Severus. Et toutes ces heures passées à la veiller avaient provoqué en lui un besoin presque maladif de la protéger. Elle qui semblait si frêle, si petite, si fragile dans cet immense lit d'hôpital.

Toutes ces nouvelles émotions, Drago avait finit par les accepter. Les comprendre, les apprivoiser. Et même à les cacher. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, rien ne l'y avait préparé.

Le jeune homme mit fin à ses divagations en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cuisine, en tenue de sport, le front dégoulinant de transpiration. Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure à réfléchir. Entre temps, la jeune fille était partie faire son footing. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue quitter la maison :

\- Tu vas courir tous les jours ?

La brune sursauta en l'entendant, mais finit par lui sourire avant de s'asseoir devant lui avec une tasse de café fumant :

\- Non, pas tous les jours. Seulement quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas bien le principe. Courir sans but précis, juste pour se dépenser physiquement… J'ai beau essayer d'être ouvert d'esprit, je n'ai jamais comprit ça.

La jeune fille partit dans un grand éclat de rire avant de lui répondre :

\- C'est typiquement moldu, alors je me doute que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre. Mais, par exemple, ça ne t'arrive jamais de prendre ton balai et d'aller voler une heure ou deux, juste pour le plaisir de prendre l'air et pour l'adrénaline que ça provoque ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit sincèrement à la question avant de lui répondre :

\- Ça m'est arrivé, à une époque, effectivement. Depuis, j'ai trouvé d'autres méthodes pour m'aérer l'esprit…

 _Comme venir à ton chevet_ , pensa-t-il. Il lui sourit avant d'ajouter tristement :

\- Et j'essaie vraiment de comprendre les moldus et leur coutumes, tu sais.

Hermione se figea et l'observa longuement. Drago se sentait très mal à l'aise, sous ce regard perçant. C'était comme si il était une énigme à résoudre, et que la jeune fille tentait désespérément de le comprendre. Il se sentait mis à nu, et cette sensation ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry entra dans la pièce, créant une diversion au jeune homme qui s'empressa de se lever pour se resservir une tasse de café et ainsi échapper au regard inquisiteur de la brunette. Dans un élan de bonté, ou dans un geste désespéré pour sembler normal, il servit également une tasse pour Harry et la lui tendit. Le brun lui jeta un regard suspicieux, puis il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber, plus qu'il ne s'assit, sur sa chaise. Drago resta debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail, juste derrière lui.

\- Bien dormi vous deux ?

Le blond vit Hermione se figer, écarquiller les yeux, puis jeter un regard apeuré dans sa direction. Visiblement, elle s'inquiétait que son frère ait deviné qu'ils venaient de passer la nuit ensemble. Mais comment aurait-il put le savoir ? Il ne posait la question que par politesse, peut-être aussi par soucis de savoir s'ils avaient effectivement passé une bonne nuit. Séparément, évidemment.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avant de répondre :

\- Hm, pas vraiment. J'ai été pas mal… _dérangé_ , si j'puis dire. Et toi Hermione ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard furieux avant de s'empresser de répondre :

\- Euh, oui. Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi, Harry ?

Le brun, qui n'avait rien vu de l'échange de regards qui venait d'avoir lieu, perdu dans son café, maugréa :

\- Bof, j'ai cru entendre des cris. Mais si vous n'avez rien entendu, c'est que j'ai probablement rêvé.

Hermione s'empressa de hocher la tête pour confirmer l'hypothétique rêve de son frère, puis Drago l'observa se lever précipitamment :

\- Euh, je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Et elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Le blond ricana silencieusement. Décidément, la jeune fille était vraiment trop nerveuse. Là dessus, Potter ne lui avait pas menti. Comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas prévenir Harry de ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit, il embraya sur un autre sujet :

\- Alors, Rogers a validé tes congés ?

Le brun grogna :

\- Ouais, mais ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire entendre raison. Ce type me hérisse les poils. Heureusement que Kingsley est intervenu…

Le serpentard s'exclama :

\- Tu as demandé le soutien du ministre ? Et bien, moi qui pensais que tu te refusais le droit de profiter de tes connaissances et de ta notoriété pour parvenir à tes fins…

Harry lui lança un regard écœuré avant de soupirer :

\- Je n'en ai pas profité, figure toi. Kingsley a débarqué dans le bureau de Rogers, pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, et il a surpris notre conversation. Rogers me faisait la leçon concernant mes responsabilités, mes examens à venir, la difficulté de concilier le début de ma carrière avec la poursuite de mes études, bla bla bla. Bref, là dessus, Kingsley lui a demandé ce qui se passait. Rogers n'a pas voulu répondre, parce qu'il se doutait que le ministre prendrait mon parti, et moi je ne voulais pas profiter de mes connaissances, justement. Du coup, le silence s'est installé, Kingsley a finit par s'énerver, et Rogers lui a expliqué que je venais de lui demander une semaine de congés, et qu'il trouvait ça mal venu. Et, comme tu t'en doutes, Kingsley s'est légèrement emporté, l'a insulté d'imbécile sans cœur incapable de concevoir que je puisse avoir besoin de prendre soin de ma sœur maintenant qu'elle s'est réveillée. Rogers n'était pas au courant qu'Hermione est ma sœur, alors forcément, ça a changé la donne. Il a finit par accepter, sous conditions que je reste disponible en cas de besoin. Je suis certain qu'il va me rappeler à plusieurs reprises pour des histoires sans importances…

Drago l'observa quelques secondes, avant de rire :

\- Et bien, quelle histoire. J'avoue que ton patron est un imbécile fini. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'Hermione est ta sœur ?

\- Parce que ça ne le regarde pas.

Le blond soupira :

\- T'es idiot, ou tu le fais exprès ? Votre histoire va paraître dans le journal ! Probablement aujourd'hui, même. Ce ne sera plus un secret très longtemps, et même si ça ne le regarde pas, il aurait finit par l'apprendre en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin…

Le brun se renfrogna et grogna quelques paroles intelligibles avant de se resservir une tasse de café. Drago décida alors de changer de sujet :

\- Alors du coup, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux :

\- Hé merde, j'ai rien prévu du tout. Tu crois que je devrais prévoir quelque chose ? Une sortie, une balade, n'importe quoi ?

Le blond secoua les épaules. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix retentit derrière lui :

\- Non, c'est pas la peine de prévoir quoi que ce soit, Harry. Toi et moi, on a des révisions à faire !

Hermione s'avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'à table et s'y appuya des deux mains :

\- Je te rappelle que tu as tes examens de fin d'année, et moi, j'ai une année complète à rattraper pour mes ASPIC. Alors, pas de temps à perdre.

Drago éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite du brun :

\- Et bien, une semaine de congés passée à réviser, tu vas t'éclater mon pote !

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur. _Vulgaire,_ pensa le blond.

XXX

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre au travail, _lui_ , en passant par le réseau de cheminée, Drago entendit Harry lui annoncer l'arrivée du courrier. Il observa l'horloge murale, il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour récupérer le sien. Il s'arrêta donc au niveau de la table et attrapa une élégante enveloppe sur laquelle son nom était parfaitement calligraphié. Il sourit, reconnaissant l'écriture parfaite de sa mère, tout en décachetant l'enveloppe :

" _Mon chéri,  
_ _Comment vas tu ? Ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines que je n'ai de tes nouvelles que par le biais d'Harry. Est-ce que tu réalises que c'est ton colocataire qui me donne de tes nouvelles ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est le triste lot de toutes les mères du monde, lorsque leurs enfants quittent le nid, de rester un certain temps sans recevoir de visites, ou même de hiboux...  
_ _Toujours est-il que j'ai été ravie d'apprendre, par le biais du JOURNAL !, que cette chère Hermione est sortie de son coma. Bien qu'entachée par la disparition de Ronald Weasley, la nouvelle reste réjouissante. Par conséquent, j'aimerais vous inviter tous les trois à dîner dimanche soir à la maison.  
_ _J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle acceptera. Severus, bien qu'il refuse encore de l'admettre, a hâte de revoir son ancienne élève.  
_ _Transmet lui tout mes meilleurs sentiments, s'il te plaît. Et prend soin de toi.  
_ _Tendrement._

 _Ta mère._

 _PS : Harry, si tu lis cette lettre, et je sais que de par ces mots, tu la liras, sache que je suis profondément vexée que tu ne m'aie pas prévenue des derniers événements. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse que tu aie retrouvé ta sœur. Dîner ou pas, notre Tea Time tient toujours. A dimanche."_

Dans un éclat de rire, à la fois exaspéré et sincèrement amusé, Drago déposa la lettre sur la table, devant le brun, et lança simplement :

\- Ma mère nous invite à dîner dimanche soir. Tous les trois.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la jeune fille et sourit de plus belle en remarquant sa réaction. Elle s'était figée et l'observait bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, vraiment amusé. Mais ce fut Harry qui la rassura :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter, Mia. Si tu ne te sens pas prête, Narcissa comprendra.

La brune hocha la tête, sans pour autant répondre. Alors qu'Harry lisait à son tour l'invitation, Drago déplia la Gazette du Sorcier et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La nouvelle faisait la Une, évidemment. Mais le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle en occupe la _totalité_. Il se mit à lire :

" **RÉVÉLATIONS : HERMIONE GRANGER REBAPTISÉE POTTER ! LA SŒUR DE L'ÉLU NOUS CONFIE SON HISTOIRE !**

 **Après avoir passé un an dans le coma, suite à un mauvais sortilège reçu au court de la Bataille Finale, Hermione Granger, fidèle amie du survivant pendant toute leur scolarité, nous avoue son plus grand secret : elle est la fille cachée de James et Lily Potter. Pourquoi avoir gardé un tel secret durant tant d'années ? Comment a-t-elle tenue sept ans sans l'avouer à son frère ? Comment ont réagit leur proches en apprenant toute l'histoire ? Votre fidèle investigatrice, Pansy Parkinson, est partie en quête de réponse auprès de la principale concernée !**

» C'est un choc émotionnel pour la communauté sorcière. Et ce fut une surprise de taille pour toutes les personnes ayant côtoyé, de près ou de loin, le Trio d'Or de Poudlard. Hermione Granger, que Rita Skeeter a longtemps crue être la petite amie cachée du Survivant, se révèle, en fin de compte, être sa grande sœur. En souvenirs de nos années d'études, elle a gentiment accepté de me confier son histoire, et c'est la main ne quittant plus celle de son frère, que la jeune fille a répondu à mes questions.

 ** _Moi : Alors Hermione, raconte nous un peu ton histoire…  
_** _Elle : Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer._

 ** _Les circonstances de ta naissance ? Pourquoi le monde sorcier n'a aucune connaissance de ton statut civil ? Ce qui t'a poussé à garder un tel secret enfoui durant tant de temps…  
_** _Hm. Ça fait beaucoup de questions, tout ça. (Elle rit). Et bien, d'accord. Je suis née prématurément, à sept mois de grossesse. J'étais très malade. Mes poumons ne fonctionnaient pas correctement, et j'ai passé beaucoup de temps en couveuse. Par la suite, j'ai souvent été hospitalisée. Lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a tué nos parents, j'étais à l'hôpital. Le Professeur McGonagall est venue me chercher et m'a confiée au Professeur Dumbledore. Et il s'est chargé d'effacer mon souvenir de la mémoire de toutes les personnes qui avaient connaissance de mon existence avant de me faire adopter par un couple de moldus._

 ** _Pourquoi avoir effacer ton existence de la mémoire de tes proches et avoir choisi une famille moldue pour s'occuper de toi ?  
_** _Pour la même raison : me protéger. Et protéger mon rôle envers Harry. En se sacrifiant pour le sauver, notre mère a protégé Harry par la puissance de son amour. Tant qu'il vivrait sous le même toit que le sang de Lily, il serait protégé par ce sort. C'est pour ça qu'il a grandit chez la sœur de notre mère. Et c'est aussi pour ça que, tant qu'il vivait avec moi, que ce soit à Poudlard ou pendant notre cavale, il était protégé grâce à mon sang. Seulement, si Vous-Savez-Qui avait eu conscience de cette protection, il aurait probablement tenté de nous tuer, ma tante et moi. Alors mon identité devait rester secrète._

 ** _Même pour Harry ?  
_** _Surtout pour lui ! Dumbledore s'est toujours douté qu'une connexion particulière s'était créée entre Harry et Vous-Savez-Qui ce soir là, à cause de l'atrocité de son acte. Si Harry avait été au courant, Vous-Savez-Qui aurait put se servir de cette connexion pour découvrir mon rôle dans sa sécurité, et ainsi chercher à me tuer._

 ** _Comment as-tu découvert ton identité ? Le Professeur Dumbledore te l'a dit ?  
_** _Oui. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher chez mes parents. Ils leur avait déjà expliqué la situation, lorsqu'ils m'ont accueillie. Ils n'était donc par vraiment surpris…_

 ** _Pour quelles raisons t'a-t-il confié ce secret ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fallu qu'il ne te dise rien, au cas où tu ne sois pas en mesure de jouer la comédie ?  
_** _(Elle rit) Enfin voyons, je suis une Gryffondor ! Et mentir à mon frère m'a demandé plus de courage que d'affronter Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même ! Enfin. Pour que le sort de protection puisse fonctionner, il fallait que je sois au courant de ce lien. Même si garder le secret restait éprouvant._

 ** _Et bien, quelle histoire ! Maintenant que je comprends mieux les circonstances et les raisons de ce silence, raconte nous comment tu as vécu les choses, concrètement. La découverte de ton statut de sorcière, ton entrée à Poudlard, ta rencontre avec Harry… Tout ça a dû être difficile, non ?  
_** _Et bien, oui, un peu. Lorsque j'ai apprit que j'étais une sorcière et que, par conséquent, j'allais devoir étudier avec d'autres sorciers, dont beaucoup avaient grandit parmi les leurs, j'ai paniqué. Et puis, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué tout ce qui concernait mes parents, et mon frère. Le fait que leur nom soit connu. J'avais envie, ou plutôt, j'avais besoin d'être à la hauteur de ce nom. Alors, le lendemain, j'ai été sur le Chemin de Traverse et j'ai acheté le plus de livres possible. A la fin de l'été, je connaissais L'Histoire de Poudlard par cœur, et bien d'autres livres également. Je me sentais prête à affronter ce monde. Mais, j'avoue que ma rencontre avec Harry a été… particulière. Lorsque je suis entrée dans ce compartiment, dans le Poudlard Express, parce que je cherchais le crapaud de Neville Londubat, et que je les ai vus, lui et Ron, utiliser leur baguette, je n'avais aucune idée de leur identité. Mais quand j'ai réparé ses lunettes, et que j'ai vue sa cicatrice, mon cœur s'est mit à battre à trois cents à l'heure, c'était… dingue. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots._

 ** _C'est très émouvant. Mais, j'ai une question un peu moins… joyeuse. Je n'en suis pas fière, sache le, et je crois que je ne m'excuser_ _ais jamais assez de mon comportement de l'époque, mais… En tant que Serpentard, Sang Pur endoctrinée par des valeurs préhistoriques, (nous rions), j'ai moi-même, à plusieurs reprises, utilisé certains… termes, si je puis dire, pas très affectifs, pour me moquer de toi. Avec le recul, j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, alors que tu savais parfaitement que tes parents étaient sorciers, tu réagissais à toutes ces moqueries ? En connaissant la vérité, tout ça aurait dû te passer par dessus la tête, non ?  
_** _(Elle rit) Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je recevrai les excuses de Pansy Parkinson pour m'avoir insultée de Sang de Bourbe ! La réponse est assez simple, en fin de compte. Certes, je savais très bien que mon sang n'était pas…. impur, comme vous me le répétiez sans arrêt. Mais, de toute façon, même si j'étais née moldue, je crois que je n'en aurai rien eu à faire, des ces notions là. Non. En fait, chaque fois qu'on m'insultait à ce sujet, ça ne faisait que me rappeler que je vivais dans le secret. Que mes parents étaient morts avant que je n'ai le temps de les connaître, et que je devais mentir à la seule famille qui me restait. C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça…_

 ** _Oui, je comprends mieux. Et, pour en revenir à des sujets plus joyeux, tu devais bien rire, lorsque Rita Skeeter clamait haut et fort que tu entretenais une relation amoureuse avec Harry…  
_** _(Elle rit) Oui, exactement. Je me souviens, à l'époque je sortais vraiment avec Viktor Krum. Le pauvre, il était jaloux, même s'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que cette vipère décolorée racontait dans ses articles. Et je ne pouvais même pas le rassurer, parce que je ne devais pas trahir mon secret. En cinquième année, c'était la même chose. Les rumeurs continuait, et Harry, qui sortait alors avec Cho Chang, a dû supporter ses crises de jalousies. J'étais vraiment désolée pour lui, mais je ne pouvais pas lui offrir la seule et unique excuse assez valable pour faire taire tous les soupçons…_

 ** _Et bien, vraiment, je te remercie pour toutes ces confidences. Dites moi, tous les deux, maintenant que plus rien ne vous force à garder le secret, que comptez vous faire, en tant que frère et sœur ?  
_** _Profiter, rattraper le temps perdu. Se disputer pour rien, se soutenir, s'accompagner dans les moments forts.  
_ _ **Harry :** Ce que nous avons toujours fait, en somme. Même si je n'ai apprit la vérité que depuis peu, j'ai toujours considéré Hermione comme ma sœur. Et nous avons toujours eu ce comportement, l'un envers l'autre. Je ne crois pas que de savoir que ce lien existe vraiment va y changer quoi que ce soit._

 ** _Hermione, vas tu officiellement prendre le nom Potter, maintenant que cette histoire est connue de tous ?  
_** _Oui, effectivement, c'est prévu. Je dois voir le ministre la semaine prochaine pour régler toutes les modalités._

 ** _Et bien, félicitations à toi, Hermione. Et bravo pour ton courage.  
_** _Merci._

 _»_ C'est donc une Happy End pour Hermione et Harry Potter. Merlin seul sait à quel point cette histoire aurait put tourner au drame, lors de la guerre. Rappelons d'ailleurs qu'Hermione Potter, puisque c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme à présent, est restée plongée dans le coma pendant un an suite à un sortilège de magie noire lancé par Bellatrix Lestrange, au cours de la Bataille Finale. Une enquête est toujours en cours pour déterminer les circonstances de son réveil, mais il semblerait que la triste mort de Ronald Weasley, confirmée ce matin même par le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shackelbot, y soit pour beaucoup. Le bureau des aurors nous tiendra informés de l'avancée de cette enquête.

C'était votre dévouée journaliste, Pansy Parkinson."

XXX

Drago déambulait dans les rayonnages des archives, une pile de rouleaux de parchemins en lévitation devant lui, et s'évertuait à accomplir correctement son travail. Trier, classer, ranger. Encore et encore. C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'il n'aimait pas son travail et s'y ennuyait. Mais, dans sa position, dans cette société, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envisager mieux, quoi qu'en dise Potter et ses bons sentiments.

Alors qu'il rangeait une énième pile de rouleaux de parchemins, Simon, son unique collègue, l'appela :

\- Drago ?! Quelqu'un est là pour toi…

Le blond s'avança en direction du bureau d'accueil, où son collègue s'occupait de renseigner les quelques sorciers en quête d'informations, et sourit à son collègue :

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe.

Il fit signe à son visiteur de le suivre jusque dans les rayonnages et lança :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ? T'es pas en train de réviser avec ta sœur ?

Le brun ricana :

\- Rogers m'a rappelé. Une histoire de rapport inachevé.

\- _Toi,_ tu as mal rédigé un rapport ?

Drago haussa les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre du parfait apprenti auror. Et ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel en répondant :

\- Bien sûr que non, mon rapport était parfait. Rogers avait juste envie de me les briser…

Le blond hocha la tête avant de demander :

\- Alors, comme t'étais de passage, tu t'es dit que tu allais venir me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie ?

\- Absolument pas. Je suis venu te prévenir que les funérailles de Ron auront lieu demain. Molly m'a envoyé un hibou. Tu es le bienvenu, si tu en as envie.

Drago se figea, perplexe :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire à ses funérailles ? Non pas que je sois sans cœur, tu me connais ! Mais, franchement, ça serait hypocrite d'aller pleurer la mort d'un type que j'ai toujours détesté, et qui me l'a parfaitement bien renvoyé, et ce pendant des années… Il ne voulait pas me voir de son vivant, je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait de me savoir à son enterrement…

Harry hocha la tête et grimaça :

\- Je sais, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. Mais je pense que Molly a besoin de soutien, même si, encore une fois, elle le cache plutôt bien. Et puis, je crois que ça ferait du bien à Hermione, aussi, si tu étais là…

Cette fois, le blond eu du mal à cacher sa surprise :

\- Comment ça ?

\- Enfin, Malefoy, tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'imaginer avoir rêvé ? Je suis auror, je te rappelle. Je sais faire la différence entre mes cauchemars et la réalité. Quand j'ai entendu Hermione hurler, cette nuit, je me suis levé pour aller la voir, mais le temps que je m'habille et que je sortes de ma chambre, je t'ai vu entrer dans la sienne. Je me suis dit que tu saurais t'en occuper seul, alors je suis retourné me coucher.

Drago se mit à rire :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était honteux, en tant qu'auror, de dormir nu. Soit tu assumes et tu affrontes le danger à poil, sois tu dors en tenue correcte et tu ne perds pas ton temps à t'habiller. C'est une règle de base, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Hé ! Après avoir passé toute ma scolarité à dormir en pyjama parce que je partageais mon dortoir avec d'autres mecs, et après un an de cavale avec une fille, ce qui m'obligeait également à porter des tenues de nuit, j'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de vivre tranquillement chez moi et dormir à poil si j'en ai envie !

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire et le blond finir par demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'Hermione apprécierait ma compagnie demain ? J'ai juste été la rassurer cette nuit, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis, vu sa réaction ce matin, je crois qu'elle préférerait prendre ses distances…

Harry secoua les épaules d'un geste nonchalant et répondit simplement :

\- Comme tu veux. On verra bien dans quelle chambre tu te lève demain matin.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà, le brun s'en allait, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

XXX

A l'heure du déjeuner, perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne remarqua même pas qu'il venait d'entrer dans le restaurant où il mangeait habituellement avec Harry. En général, si l'apprenti auror n'était pas là, c'était qu'il était à Ste Mangouste, et le blond s'en allait le rejoindre pour manger avec lui au chevet d'Hermione. Mais la jeune fille était réveillée, à présent, et quelque part au fond de lui, Drago était persuadé qu'elle préférerait passer sa journée seule avec son frère plutôt que de subir la présence du Serpentard. Surtout après les événements de la nuit, et son embarras du matin. Drago s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand la serveuse s'adressa à lui :

\- Monsieur Malefoy ? Votre table habituelle est prête et votre amie vous y attends.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son amie ? Il n'avait pas prévu de déjeuner avec qui que ce soit, si ce n'est Potter, comme d'habitude, et la serveuse ne l'aurait pas annoncé de cette façon. Perplexe, il suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvaient plusieurs box en terrasse, et desquels les clients avaient une vue plongeante sur le reste du restaurant. Lorsqu'il s'avança jusqu'à sa table habituelle, un sourire vint se loger sur son visage, qui s'accentua lorsque la brune l'aperçut et se leva pour l'accueillir :

\- Drago ! Oh comme je suis contente de te voir ! Tu as lu mon article ? Bien sûr que tu l'as lu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'article de ma carrière ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Naturellement, j'ai eu une promotion ! Je suis passée _adjointe du rédacteur en chef_ ! Tu réalises ? Et sans avoir eu besoin de passer sous le bureau ! Va falloir fêter ça ! Samedi soir, qu'en penses tu ? Avec Harry et Hermione, bien entendu ! Après tout, c'est grâce à eux si j'en suis là ! Oh lala ! Tu réalises ? _Adjointe du rédacteur en chef !_ Mais enfin Drago, dis quelque chose !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de répondre :

\- J'aimerais bien, Pansy, mais tu ne m'en laisses pas l'occasion. Alors, maintenant que j'ai la parole, félicitations ! Oui, j'ai lu ton article et je l'ai trouvé très propre.

\- Propre ? Comment ça, _propre_ ? Tu es content parce que ton journal n'était pas couverts de tâches ?

Le blond prit place à table et fit signe à la serveuse :

\- Une bouteille de votre meilleur champagne, s'il vous plaît. Et la carte. Merci.

Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers sa meilleure amie et lui sourit :

\- Pansy, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton article était très sobre, très bien écrit. Tu es restée fidèle à l'histoire, tu n'as pas déformé leur propos, et tu as parfaitement bien retranscrit l'ambiance de votre interview. C'était très intime, comme conversation. Et, en lisant ton article, j'avais l'impression d'être assit à vos côtés à boire un café. Je ne doute pas que tout les sorciers qui ont lut le journal ce matin ont ressenti la même chose. Tu mérite parfaitement cette promotion.

La brune se leva pour lui embrasser la joue par dessus la table et sautilla presque sur place avant de se rasseoir. Lorsque la serveuse revint avec la bouteille, Drago leur servit une flûte et porta un toast :

\- A la nouvelle adjointe du rédacteur en chef !

\- _Chears_ !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois leurs entrées commandées et après que Pansy ait finit de s'étendre sur sa fabuleuse promotion, la jeune fille embraya sur un tout autre sujet d'une voix légèrement trop indifférente :

\- Au fait, comment se passe la cohabitation avec Hermione ?

Drago lui lança un regard suspicieux et la brune fit semblant d'être absorbée dans la contemplation de la salle en contrebas. Il finit par secouer les épaules d'un air nonchalant avant de répondre d'une voix traînante :

\- Ça se passe bien.

\- C'est tout ? "Ça se passe bien" ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Légèrement exaspéré, le blond décida de s'amuser un peu avec les nerfs de son amie :

\- Hm. Et bien, on vit sous le même toit, on se croise le matin au petit déjeuner, et on se retrouve le soir pour…

\- C'est bon, j'ai comprit où tu veux en venir.

Elle semblait vraiment déçue tout en demandant :

\- Alors c'est tout ? Juste _bien_ ? Pas de moqueries ? Aucune réflexions acerbes ? Pas de méchancetés ?

Le jeune homme se renfrogna :

\- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis plus comme ça…

\- Je parlais d'elle…

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de champagne :

\- Hermione ? On parle bien de la même nana ?

\- C'est qu'elle a du caractère, malgré tout. Je ne l'imagine pas vraiment faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé durant toutes ses années…

Drago lui lança alors, satisfait :

\- Et bien détrompe toi ! Elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir tant que ça lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de dormir avec elle, cette nuit !

Pansy en recracha presque sa gorgée, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça, " _dormir avec elle_ " ?! Et après ça tu oses prétendre que ça se passe seulement " _bien_ " ? Raconte moi tout, Drago Malefoy ! Immédiatement ! Ou sinon, je te promets que j'irais voir ta mère pour lui raconter comment tu as fait fondre son service à thé en argent pour t'en faire un horrible pendentif qui ne ressemblait à rien !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition :

\- Ok, c'est bon, je capitule ! Mais c'est franchement bas, de te servir du chantage avec moi !

\- Rien à faire, Malefoy ! Accouche, tout de suite !

Un sourire sincèrement amusé aux lèvres, le blond lui raconta comment il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre d'Hermione en pleine nuit après l'avoir entendu faire un cauchemar, puis la façon désespérée avec laquelle elle lui avait demandé de rester à ses côtés pour la nuit, les événements du matin et enfin, la gêne éprouvée au petit déjeuner. À la fin de son récit, Drago se sentait troublé, sans en comprendre les raisons. Après tout, il s'était simplement contenté d'aller réconforter la jeune fille. Il ne s'était rien passé de plus. Mais le fait de raconter toute cette histoire avait fait renaître en lui les étranges sentiments ressentis le matin même. Il s'était d'ailleurs bien gardé de raconter à Pansy comment il avait bêtement fondu en larmes sous sa douche. Il ne se comprenait plus lui-même, et avait du mal à y voir clair. Malheureusement pour son ego, la brune connaissait trop bien son meilleur ami et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il ne lui disait pas :

\- Et toi, dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Comment ça, " _et moi"_ ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Enfin, Drago ! Je te connais par cœur. Peut-être même mieux que toi même. Je sais que tout ça ne t'a pas laissé indifférent. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Tu sembles à la fois rêveur et confus. Raconte moi. Qu'est-ce que tu a ressentis, toi ?

\- Merde, Pansy, ça t'arrives jamais de garder ce genre de réflexion pour toi ? Si je me sens confus, c'est bien que j'ai du mal à y voir clair, non ? Alors comment veux tu que je puisse te dire ce que j'ai ressentis alors que je n'en ai moi-même aucune idée ?

La jeune fille s'exclama, exaspérée :

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant ! Tu sais parfaitement ce que tu as ressentis, tu as juste trop peur d'en tirer des conclusions.

Le blond réfléchit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Aussi, il fut ravi lorsque la serveuse leur apporta leurs plats, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre contenance et de changer de sujet :

\- Alors, comment comptes tu fêter cette fameuse promotion ?

Pas dupe pour un sous, Pansy lui lança un regard assassin, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu. Néanmoins, elle sembla accepter le fait qu'il ne désire plus en parler, et répondit d'une voix enjouée :

\- Et bien, nous allons aller manger tous les quatre dans un super restaurant. Mais je ne sais pas encore lequel. J'aimerais que ce soit vraiment spécial, tu comprends ? Le genre de restaurant où l'on te considère comme une princesse, tu vois le genre ?

Drago voyait parfaitement bien, aussi il lui sourit avec tendresse :

\- Laisse moi m'en occuper, je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue.

 _Et Hermione non plus, j'espère_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Depuis quand cherchait il à impressionner la Gryffondor ?

* * *

 _NA : Voilà pour ce soir ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Le point de vue de Drago, intéressant ? Pas assez développé ? Sur le chapitre prochain, on découvrira une nouvelle facette du personnage. Et sur celui d'après, encore une autre. En tout cas, il reste bien mystérieux, ce Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Pas trop frustrés ? Et l'article de Pansy ? J'ai jamais écrit d'articles, donc j'suis désolée s'il n'est pas tip top... Et la longueur du chapitre ? Trop long ? Pas assez ? Tout comme pour ce chapitre ci, je ne peux pas vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre parce que je n'ai pas encore finit de l'écrire. J'suis un peu en retard sur la rédaction en ce moment, mais je vais tout faire pour me rattraper._

 _Bon allez, sur ce, à vos claviers ! J'attends vos réactions et vos avis avec impatience ! **Surtout vous, chers 82% d'anonymes ! S'il vous plaiiiiiit !**_

 _Allez allez ! Bonne soirée tout le monde, et à samedi !_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate !_


	17. Pari Perdu

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Désolée, une fois encore, je poste mon chapitre un peu tard et cette fois ci, c'est entièrement ma faute, puisque je ne l'avais pas encore finit. Quelle honte ! Enfin, je tiens à tous vous remercier de continuer à lire cette fiction, et de me laisser régulièrement des commentaires ou des messages privés (pour les_ ** _12%_** _qui le font). Sachez d'ailleurs que j'ai récemment relu tout ces commentaires (et ces messages privés) et j'ai fait le point sur les quelques questions toujours sans réponses qui m'ont été posées. Les quelques hypothèses qui n'ont pas abouti, etc... Et donc, j'ai ENFIN trouvé le chemin définitif que va prendre cette fiction ! Et, autant vous le dire, je suis méga fière de moi, parce qu'une fois encore (pour ceux qui ont déjà lu Au Travers des Préjugés) vous allez être surpris et sur les fesses, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Ahahahahaha, je sais, là tout de suite, vous me détestez. Et vous me détesterez toujours à la fin de ce chapitre. Oui oui oui, je suis vraiment sadique ! Mais, avouez le, c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez !_

 _Donc, je tiens à tous vous remercier et à vous encourager à continuer de me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, parce que vous faites ainsi grandir cette histoire et m'offrez de nouvelles perspectives à exploiter. Qui sait, peut-être me donnerez vous envie d'écrire une suite à cette histoire ? Bon, par contre, je ne peux malheureusement toujours pas vous donner un nombre exacte de chapitre, parce que je n'ai aucune du temps que je vais mettre à arriver au bout de mes projets pour cette fiction. Par contre, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que la fin est loiiiiiiiin d'arriver. Vraiment, cette histoire va être longue. Et je pense que nous n'en sommes même pas encore à la moitié._

 _Voilà voilà. Maintenant, je réponds aux reviews !_

 _Fan100 :_ _Evidemment qu'Harry était au courant, ç'aurait été trop gros qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ! Et je trouve ça plus marrant comme ça. Un peu de joie, bon sang ! J'aime beaucoup ma Pansy aussi. Et non, ce n'est pas le genre de Drago de pleurer, et j'espère qu'avec la fin de ce chapitre, tu comprendras peut-être un peu mieux pourquoi. Concernant le repas avec Pansy et celui avec Narcissa, va falloir prendre son mal en patience, parce que ce ne sera pas pour ce soir. Par contre, pour les funérailles de Ron... je pense que ça devrait aller. Tu devrais tenir le coup, normalement.  
Berenice : Chapitre tout aussi long ce soir, heureuse ? Héhé ! Oui, l'article était un peu court pour une première page mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas faire plus long, dans le sens où, effectivement, on connaissait déjà toute l'histoire. J'ai essayé de faire du mieux possible, mais j'avoue ne pas être très satisfaite de cet article. Quand à la conversation de Pansy avec Drago... Enfin, je sais que je les journalistes sont souvent cons, surtout ceux qui touchent aux people et aux potins mondains, mais quand même ! Utiliser les confidences de son frère de cœur pour écrire un article ?! Faudrait être un monstre. Perso, je pense que Pansy, comme tout les Serpentard, peut être vicieuse et détestable avec les gens qu'elle déteste, mais je crois qu'elle reste humaine et a des sentiments malgré tout, y comprit de l'amour, de l'amitié forte et de la fidélité... Bref, Pansy n'est pas forcément méchante...  
Swangranger : Cool pour la longueur, comme je disais, c'est presque la même chose aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que l'article t'ait plu et que tu aime ma Pansy. Concernant Blaise et Théo, bah on sait pas encore ce qu'ils sont devenus, héhé. Mais on va bientôt le savoir, promit ! J'adore mon Harry, vraiment ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et répondra à tes dernières attentes concernant Drago et ses sentiments.  
Scpotter : Merci ! Clair, net, précis, j'aime ce genre de commentaire. Ça fait plaisir :)  
Titnini : Non, effectivement, le secret n'aura pas tenu longtemps, Héhé ! Aaaah, mes petits sous entendus. As-tu remarqué ceux qui étaient glissés dans l'histoire directement ? Notamment dans le chapitre précédent, il y en a un ENORME que je suis certaine, tu as dû remarquer ! Sinon, c'est que j'ai vraiment aucun talent pour l'écriture, ou que tu n'as aucune perspicacité, héhé ! Oui, il a beaucoup de patience. En fait, je pense que c'est un trait de caractère important chez lui, ça fait parti du côté "aristocratique" de son éducation. Je trouve que ça va bien ensemble. Hm, concernant Pansy, bah tu as dû lire les réponses précédentes, non ? J'ai un peu de mal à écrire des personnages tout gentils qui finissent en gros salauds. J'ai pas encore assez d'expérience pour dépeindre ce genre de caractère bipolaire. Par contre, je suis douée pour glisser des informations sans qu'on ne les retiennent vraiment, et du coup, revenir en force plus tard et étonner tout le monde. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, et tu peux m'appeler, tu n'en sauras pas plus que les autres, niak ! Oui, ta fille est une sadique ! Aha ! Et, non, tu ne peux pas être impartiale, mais j'adore ton point de vue malgré tout !  
Maraille : Mon pseudo n'a rien à voir avec Code Lyoko, même si j'ai regardé quand j'étais plus jeune, et franchement ça remonte. Mais je n'expliquerai pas d'où ça vient, trop personnel. Tu attendais l'article, mais tu ne me dis pas si tu l'as aimé ? Je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de t'envoyer Hermione, elle est névrosée et s'accroche à ses révisions pour les ASPICS, tu finirais par devenir folle de devoir la supporter, Aha ! Oui, le passage d'Harry et Drago qui discutent ensemble de leur tenue de nuit m'a vraiment fait rire aussi. Là, j'y étais pour rien, les personnages ont prit le contrôle du clavier et ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était pas du tout prévu, ahahahah ! Et pour Rogers, non, même pas, je sais pas d'où ça m'est venu, honnêtement ! Aha !  
Sarahblue1 : MERCI ! Voilà, je crois que j'ai juste rien d'autres à dire ! Tu sais déjà à quel point j'aime lire tes commentaires, que je trouve toujours très constructifs et très perspicaces ! Et quand tu me fais pleins de compliments sur ma façon d'écrire et de tenir mes personnages, et tout ça avec de jolis arguments, bah ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Bref, comme je le disais dans une RAR précédente, j'ai l'intention d'exploiter le point de vue de plusieurs personnages différents, je trouve que ça donne une dimension différente à l'histoire. C'est une ambiance particulière et j'adore ça. Je pense que tu devrais vraiment aimer le chapitre qui suit et qui va nous montrer un Drago un peu plus... dédaigneux et arrogant. Oui oui, et tu vas l'adorer ! Et, je vais résumé ce que tu as dit concernant Harry en me répétant : J'aime mon Harry ! J'adore ce que j'en ai fait, leur amitié, leur complicité, et puis plus personnellement, son côté compréhensif etc. Je pense qu'avec la fin de la guerre, Harry a franchement mûri et du coup, il envisage les choses avec un recul différent. Un peu comme s'il avait obtenu une parti de la sagesse de Dumbledore et son regard un peu particulier... tu vois le genre ? Bref, ça m'amuse, et j'aime mon Harry. Pas autant que mon Drago, mais je l'aime. Pour ce qui est du dîner avec Narcissa et Severus, comme je le disais plus haut, faut prendre son mal en patience. Ce sera probablement pour mercredi, ou bien pour samedi prochain. Et pour Ron, impossible de l'oublier. En même temps, même s'il est mort, il a encore son importance dans cette histoire, ahahaha !  
Guest : Merci pour ce commentaire, je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fiction, qui que tu sois. La prochaine fois, pense à mettre un nom ou un pseudo pour que je puisse te répondre plus clairement, héhé !  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Merci. Tu avais peur pour l'article ? Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que Pansy allait tout déformer... tss tss tss... C'est pas bien les préjugés ! Aha ! Oui, Drago à l'enterrement de Ron, c'est bizarre, hein ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'on va voir ce soir... :)  
_

 _Bon allez ! Sur ce ! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !  
_ _  
_ _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 17 : Pari Perdu**

* * *

 **Jeudi 5 Mai 1999 - Début d'Après-Midi**

De retour au ministère, au service des archives, Drago Malefoy s'acharnait sur son travail pour éviter de penser. Évidemment, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Et plus il se concentrait sur ses tâches, plus il réalisait à quel point son métier ne lui plaisait pas. Le résultat de son après midi de travail fut une très mauvaise humeur, le retour de sa migraine matinale et un sentiment de frustration ayant atteint des summums.

Alors qu'il remettait sa cape de sorcier et en rabattait la capuche pour sortir incognito dans la rue, le blond s'aperçut qu'un minuscule hibou noir le fixait sans relâche, perché sur la petite lampe du bureau d'accueil. Il le reconnût presque aussitôt et se précipita sur lui afin de détacher la petite note qui était enroulée discrètement autour de sa patte. L'oiseau s'envola dès le morceau de parchemin détaché, aussi discret qu'à l'arrivée. Le jeune homme se concentra sur ce qui était écrit sur la missive :

"D. J'ai retrouvé la trace de Sami Skeeter. Elle a quitté la France et s'est présentée ce matin à la Gazette du Sorcier pour demander un poste. Je crois qu'elle a l'intention de s'installer ici. Elle vit chez sa cousine Rita pour le moment.

J"

L'enquête ! Drago avait complètement oublié l'enquête que Potter lui avait demandé de mener, en parallèle de celle des aurors. Juste après avoir lu les lettres d'adieu de Weasley, il avait envoyé un hibou à son contact pour lui demander de retrouver la trace de cette journaliste qui avait surpris le roux en état d'ébriété, lorsqu'il était arrivé en France. Il avait trouvé étrange que Ronald arrive à étouffer l'affaire, et voulait en savoir un peu plus. Et, drôle de coïncidence, trois jours après la mort du rouquin, la journaliste en question débarquait à Londres pour s'y installer ? Tout ça semblait louche, et le blond décida d'aller rendre visite aux Skeeter pour tenter d'y voir plus clair.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le quartier moldu où vivait Rita Skeeter, Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point toutes les maisons transpiraient le luxe et l'abondance. C'était exactement le genre de quartier résidentiel où sa mère aurait put emménager, s'il lui avait demandé de quitter le manoir. Les maisons étaient largement espacées les unes des autres, et d'immenses haies les entouraient. Devant chaque porte de garage étaient stationnées de magnifiques voitures de luxe, comme si les propriétaires prenaient plaisir à les exposer ainsi, et le jeune homme imagina parfaitement d'immenses piscines dans les divers jardins.

Le blond s'avança jusqu'au pavillon numéroté 756, celui de Rita Skeeter. A peine eut-il franchi la haie, ses jambes se bloquèrent et il se retrouva figé, droit comme un piquet. Il s'était bêtement fait avoir par un sortilège d'entrave, sûrement l'une des protections qui entouraient la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Rita Skeeter s'avança jusqu'à lui, de sa démarche qu'elle voulait classe et séductrice, se délectant de reconnaître son visiteur imprévu, un sourire espiègle sur le visage :

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Qu'avons-nous là ? Monsieur Drago Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait un siècle que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés. Cela fait combien de temps, cher ami ? Quatre ou cinq ans, déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Mais, je m'attendais à un meilleur accueil de votre part, très chère amie. Vous avez une drôle de façon de recevoir vos invités, Rita.

La blonde lui offrit sa petite moue innocente, qui donnait envie à Drago de lui arracher la tête, et s'avança jusqu'à coller sa poitrine, bien trop serrée dans son bustier vert pomme, contre son torse tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

\- Et je me serai attendu à ce que vous annonciez votre venue, Drago. Mais allez y, entrez donc.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna à l'intérieur tandis que le blond, enfin libéré du sortilège, la suivait. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer le grand salon que déjà, elle s'en allait en direction de l'étage. Elle se retourna dans les escaliers pour lui faire signe de la suivre, et le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, avant de s'exécuter. Ce qu'il regretta amèrement lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'entrée de sa chambre, rose. Beaucoup trop rose à son goût. Il grinça des dents et leva les yeux au ciel avant de gronder :

\- C'est donc ainsi que vous accueillez vos invités, Rita. Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous.

\- Oh, enfin, Drago. Ne soyez pas aussi rigide. Cette idée n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger, il y a cinq ans…

Le blond retint une grimace de dégoût et se contenta de lui offrir un masque de froideur tout en répondant :

\- Peut-être que l'envie m'a effleuré lorsque j'étais un adolescent de quatorze ans dont les hormones se réveillaient à peine, j'aurais d'ailleurs probablement sauté sur tout ce qui bouge. Mais, soyons lucides deux secondes, je suis un Malefoy, et je vaux mieux que ça. Et puis, sans vouloir vous offenser, très chère, ce n'est pas vous, que je suis venue voir.

Sans retirer son masque d'impassibilité, Drago se réjouit de voir la mine déconfite de son hôtesse. Elle semblait terriblement vexée, et frustrée. Quelque part dans sa tête, une alarme retentit, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas bon de contrarier Rita Skeeter. Tant pis, il jouerait la carte de la séduction, ou du chantage, ou de la manipulation affective, un autre jour. Là, il se sentait déjà assez de mauvaise humeur, et la piètre tentative de séduction de cette cougar l'avait d'autant plus contrarié. Il n'était pas là pour une visite de courtoisie, et encore moins pour s'envoyer en l'air. Surtout pas avec elle.

Il l'observa avec délectation se renfrogner et redescendre piteusement jusqu'au salon. Il nota mentalement avec quelle facilité elle semblait avoir baissé les bras, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Rita Skeeter avait elle perdu sa fougue ?

\- Alors, dites moi donc pour quelles raisons êtes vous venu jusqu'ici, très cher ?

Drago lui sourit malicieusement et répondit d'une voix suffisante :

\- Je cherche votre cousine, Sami. J'ai des… affaires à traiter avec elle.

Encore une fois, il fut à la fois ravi et étonné de voir le faux sourire de l'ancienne journaliste se faner un peu plus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, la porte du salon s'ouvrit à la volée sur une magnifique jeune femme qui semblait folle de colère. Bien plus jeune que la propriétaire des lieux, dans les vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et attachée en une queue de cheval parfaite, des lunettes à monture fine et rectangulaire surplombant son joli visage en cœur et accentuant ses grands yeux bleus, une silhouette fine et élégante, parfaitement mise en valeur par sa robe fourreau couleur bleu roi. Drago la trouva immédiatement belle, magnifique même. Elle respirait la classe et la bonne éducation, et le jeune homme avait été élevé pour aimer ce genre de femme.

Pourtant, il émanait d'elle un sentiment de danger. Déjà, parce qu'elle semblait proprement furieuse, ce qui rendait ses traits froids et inquiétants. En suite, parce que si, comme son physique le laissait penser, elle avait été élevée dans une bonne famille et respectait les règles de bienséance qui s'imposaient, elle devait être maîtresse dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, comme ses propres parents le lui avaient si bien apprit. Et c'était un trait de caractère très dangereux, pour sûr ! Et enfin, et surtout, parce que son visage ne lui était pas inconnu, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'avait déjà croisée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle prit la parole, d'une voix détachée et faussement surprise, que le jeune homme la reconnue :

\- Rita, j'ignorais que nous avions de la visite. Je suis Sami Skeeter, la cousine de Rita. Et vous êtes ?

\- Enchanté, Drago Malefoy.

Il embrassa poliment le dos de la main qu'elle lui tendait et lui offrit son plus merveilleux sourire :

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Sami. J'étais justement venu m'entretenir avec vous.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez flattée, bien que j'ignore encore la raison de cette visite.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa cousine, néanmoins pas assez discrète pour que le jeune homme ne remarque pas la colère sourde qui avait habitait ses traits le temps de cet échange silencieux. Elle se recula légèrement et reprit son masque d'impassibilité en ajoutant à son attention :

\- Veuillez pardonner ma cousine et ses manières quelques peu négligentes. Puis je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Du thé, peut-être ?

Le blond accepta et s'installa sur le petit fauteuil que lui désignait la jeune femme. Il nota mentalement qu'elle se comportait comme la réelle maîtresse des lieux, ce qui concordait plutôt bien avec l'étrange comportement de la propriétaire légitime. Ainsi, Rita Skeeter se laissait mener à la baguette par sa plus jeune cousine ? Quelque chose échappait au jeune homme, et cette situation lui plaisait de moins en moins.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint dans la pièce, apportant avec elle un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait le service à thé, Drago en déduisit que les deux cousines n'employaient pas d'Elfe de maison, ce qui était plutôt étrange compte tenu du quartier où elles résidaient et de l'apparente richesse qu'elles exhibaient. Il se promit de fouiller plus tard dans l'histoire de la famille Skeeter, dont il ne connaissait rien. Il voulait vérifier que les deux femmes étaient bien de naissance aristocratique, et non de simples arrivistes qui se donnent des allures, bien que cela puisse parfaitement correspondre au caractère de Rita Skeeter.

Le service à thé ne contenait que deux tasses, ce qui fit implicitement comprendre à l'aînée des deux femmes qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue. Sans un mot, elle se leva et sortit simplement du salon, ce qui finit de convaincre le jeune homme sur la position de soumise de l'ancienne journaliste.

\- Dites moi donc, très cher, de quoi vouliez vous m'entretenir ?

\- Et bien, il se trouve que j'étais présent, hier matin, lorsque vous avez interrogée Mademoiselle Granger sur ses origines et son réveil étrange, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir d'où vous teniez ces informations.

Elle se déplaça légèrement sur son siège pour se pencher un peu plus, exhibant ainsi son décolleté, vers le jeune homme :

\- Et pour quelles raisons vous donnerais je mes sources, hm ?

\- Et bien, parce qu'il se pourrait qu'elles concordent avec les miennes, et que je puisse ainsi vous fournir les éléments qui vous manquent pour transformer vos doutes en scoop.

La blonde partit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui lui fit froid dans le dos :

\- Allons, Monsieur Malefoy, soyons honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Il est de notoriété publique, aujourd'hui, que vous vous entendez parfaitement bien avec Harry Potter, puisque vous vivez même avec lui...

Drago parvint difficilement à cacher sa surprise. Personne n'était au courant de leur collocation, à part quelques intimes. Comment cette vipère avait-elle obtenue cette information ?

\- … et donc avec Mademoiselle Potter. Il me semble, si je ne m'abuse, que votre amie, Mademoiselle Parkinson, a levé le voile sur ses origines et qu'il faille à présent l'appeler ainsi. Et, si je me souviens bien de ce qui s'est passé hier matin, vous avez même prit la défense de cette pauvre petite fille. Donc ne jouez pas les vipères affamées avec moi, je sais parfaitement bien que derrière ce rôle de loup solitaire se cache un petit agneau inoffensif. Alors dites moi réellement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir, au juste ?

Le jeune homme crispa la mâchoires et parvint de justesse à contenir sa colère. Comment cette garce osait elle le comparer à un vulgaire agneau ? Néanmoins, puisqu'il était percé à jour, ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus, il décida de jouer franc jeu avec la journaliste :

\- Très bien, mais la question reste la même, bien que mes motivations ne soient pas exactes. Comment avez vous eu ces informations, concernant Mademoiselle Potter ? Et comment savez vous que je vis chez eux ? Et enfin, pourquoi avoir accepté de ne pas publier l'article concernant les débordements de Ronald Weasley, il y a plusieurs mois de cela, lorsque vous exerciez encore en France ?

Un sourire de malice aux lèvres, la jeune fille lui répondit d'une voix suave et sensuelle :

\- Hm, et bien voilà, nous y sommes, Monsieur Malefoy. Cela fait beaucoup de questions, et je serai ravie d'y répondre autour d'un dîner. Qu'en dites vous ?

Le jeune homme hésita longuement avant d'accepter, à contrecoeur, l'invitation.

XXX

Une heure plus tard, Sami et lui se trouvait dans un petit restaurant huppé du Londres moldu. Drago n'avait rien contre l'endroit, ni contre les gens qui le fréquentait, mais tout contre celle qui l'accompagnait. Elle le menait en bateau depuis plus d'une demie heure en lui racontant des souvenirs abracadabrants de ses différents périples journalistiques, et sur le pays merveilleux qu'était la France, sans jamais lui parler du sujet qui l'intéressait. Néanmoins, l'éducation courtoise qu'il avait reçu lui avait apprit que, lors d'un dîner, on ne parle des sujets sérieux que lors de l'arrivée du thé, et le jeune Malefoy prenait donc son mal en patience et participait poliment à la conversation. Sami Skeeter semblait parfaitement bien connaître les règles et usages des bonnes manières, et en jouait à la perfection. Cela semblait évident qu'elle avait volontairement proposé ce dîner dans le but de gagner du temps, ou de manipuler le jeune homme. Il n'en savait encore rien, mais allait rapidement le savoir, puisque le serveur vint leur apporter leur thé. Sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille se pencha légèrement vers lui, un air de conspiratrice sur le visage, et lui susurra :

\- Je suppose, à présent, que vous voulez entendre un autre de mes fabuleux récits, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un en particulier, et vous le savez parfaitement.

Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, et reprit, la voix basse :

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Monsieur Weasley à Paris, en octobre dernier, il était dans un piteux état. Ivre et complètement fou, dans un bordel à Pigalle, entouré de prostituées et sur le point de se battre avec un autre homme tout aussi ivre.

\- Que faisiez vous dans un tel endroit ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres d'un air contrarié avant de rétorquer :

\- C'est très impoli, Monsieur Malefoy, de couper la parole. Mais, puisque votre curiosité semble très difficile à satisfaire, je vais simplement vous répondre qu'il est parfois plus judicieux de rencontrer certaines personnes dans des lieux pas très fréquentable, pour des questions de discrétion. Vous savez ce que c'est. J'étais donc là pour affaire, j'avais rendez-vous avec une jeune femme, pour un article qui concernait une autre histoire. Et donc, évidemment, j'ai tout de suite reconnu Ronald Weasley, héros de guerre et porte parole officiel de l'Ordre du Phoenix avant qu'il ne quitte Londres. J'étais tellement curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait poussé à perdre les pédales, que j'ai décidé de le titiller un peu. Bien sûr, il n'était pas en état de répondre à mes centaines de question, aussi, j'ai écrit un article dans lequel j'annonçais publiquement la présence du jeune homme dans les rues parisiennes, sans pour autant divulguer le plus croustillant de cette rencontre. Il a parfaitement comprit dans quelles circonstances je l'avais découvert, et s'est empressé de venir me trouver pour me demander de ne pas dévoiler la vérité. Ce que j'ai, bien évidemment, accepté. Je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur, et je respecte les secrets d'autrui.

Drago ricana :

\- Bien évidemment. Et donc, que vous a-t-il offert, en échange de ce silence ? Des informations au sujet d'Hermione Potter ?

\- Enfin, voyons ! Soyons lucides, deux secondes. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, à cet instant, de la misérable vie de cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Non, Monsieur Weasley m'a offert des souvenirs. Malheureusement pour lui, et fort heureusement pour moi, il a laissé échapper quelques bribes d'une conversation qu'il avait tenu avec Harry Potter, et dans laquelle il lui parlait de ce lien particulier entre le Survivant et cette jeune fille. C'était une pure coïncidence.

Le jeune homme resta perplexe, il n'y croyait pas trop. Il insista :

\- Quels souvenirs aviez vous réclamés ?

\- Oh, rien de méchant, je voulais simplement ses souvenirs, comment dirais-je… intimes, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Drago grimaça. Cette fille n'était qu'une obsédée ! Comment pouvait elle décemment réclamer ce genre de souvenirs ? C'était du pur voyeurisme, aussi simple que ça. Il décida rapidement de changer de sujet :

\- Et concernant le reste ? Mon adresse actuelle, et le lien entre la mort de Weasley et le réveil d'Hermione Potter ?

\- Oh, encore une fois, de simples coïncidences, et un œil perspicace, tout simplement. Je suis venue à Londres lundi soir pour couvrir la cérémonie commémorative et écrire un article pour le journal qui m'emploie en France, et je suis tombée sur Monsieur Weasley dans un bar non loin du ministère. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis, ce jeune homme passait bien trop de temps dans ce genre d'endroit. Enfin, toujours est-il que je me trouvais là et, le lendemain, alors que je me rendais dans le bureau du ministre pour une interview exclusive, j'ai entendu des rumeurs dans les couloirs. Les premières parlaient de la mort de Monsieur Weasley, et les suivantes annonçaient le réveil de Mademoiselle Potter, qui se nommait encore Granger, à l'époque. Toute cette histoire de nom est franchement compliquée. Enfin, j'en ai tiré les conclusions adéquates, et je suis même surprise d'avoir été la seule à en arriver là. Je me suis rendue à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste après mon rendez-vous avec le ministre, et, étrangement, je vous ai croisé dans le couloir, vous sortiez de la chambre de Mademoiselle Potter. Toujours est-il que j'ai interrogé le personnel de l'hôpital, et j'ai découvert que la jeune fille était effectivement sortie de son coma. J'ai donc décidé de rester par ici quelques temps encore, afin d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles à rapporter chez moi, en France. Le lendemain, comme vous le savez, j'étais au ministère pour avoir plus d'informations concernant la mort suspecte de Monsieur Weasley, et vous voilà tous les trois, qui arrivez. Encore une fois, j'en ai conclue que vous deviez passer beaucoup de temps avec Monsieur Potter, et j'ai naturellement pensé que vous viviez ensemble, puisque tout le monde sait parfaitement que vous ne résidez plus dans le Manoir familial. Et, lorsque je l'ai suggéré tout à l'heure, vous n'avez pas démenti.

Le blond avait un peu de mal à croire à toutes ces coïncidences, mais, malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen légal de vérifier ces informations. Aussi, il se contenta d'avaler son thé avant de prendre congés :

\- Et bien, Mademoiselle Skeeter, toute cette histoire est loin d'être aussi intéressante que je ne le pensais. Finalement, vous n'êtes qu'une journaliste chanceuse avec un esprit de déduction logique, et je ne doutes pas que vos méthodes d'investigations soient, en somme, plates et sans grand intérêt. Je vais, à présent, vous laisser. Je suppose que nous seront amenés à nous revoir.

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en serrant la mâchoire. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas les propos du jeune homme, et celui-ci se félicita d'avoir touché le mille. Elle lui tendit la main tout en susurrant froidement :

\- Assurément, Monsieur Malefoy. Et j'espère pouvoir vous prouver à quel point mes méthodes d'investigations sont parfaitement intéressantes et utiles.

Elle lui lança un léger sourire espiègle, tandis qu'il se penchait pour embrasser le dos de sa main, tout en la serrant plus que nécessaire dans l'espoir de lui faire mal, avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois dehors, il chercha un coin isolé pour pouvoir transplanner.

XXX

Lorsqu'il arriva au Square Grimaud, Drago était de très mauvaise humeur. Cette blondasse l'avait mené en bateau, il en était certain. Il avait perdu toute une soirée à l'entendre lui raconter des bobards, et il allait devoir écrire de toute urgence à son contact pour lui demander de prendre la jeune femme en filature.

Il se sentait las, épuisé. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, monter se coucher le plus rapidement possible. Mais lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la cuisine, il y entendit de petits grognements significatifs. Inquiet, il décida d'aller vérifier et entra le plus silencieusement possible dans la pièce.

Plusieurs dizaines de parchemins étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol, le plan de travail et la table. Sur celle ci étaient ouverts quelques livres, entourés d'une dizaine de piles d'autres grimoires. Et au milieu de toute cette pagaille, Hermione dormait, assise sur sa chaise et le visage appuyé sur la table, sa main tenant toujours une plume dont l'encre avait formé une auréole noire sur le livre qu'elle étudiait. Les grognements que Drago avait entendus n'étaient rien d'autre que les ronflements provoqués par la mauvaise posture de la jeune fille.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et réalisa qu'il était déjà presque une heure du matin. La brune avait probablement passé toute sa soirée à réviser, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le jeune homme ne s'étonna même pas qu'Harry ne soit pas avec elle, lui avait probablement été se coucher bien plus tôt et, connaissant le caractère de la Gryffondor, elle avait sûrement décidé de continuer ses révisions encore un peu.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et déplaça doucement une mèche de cheveux brun qui lui cachait le visage. Elle semblait paisible, et un filet de bave lui coulait sur le menton. Amusé et attendri, il se pencha et la prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras. La tenant fermement contre lui, comme lorsqu'elle avait manqué de s'évanouir devant le ministère, il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la déposa doucement sur son lit. Puis il l'observa quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait lui enlever ses vêtements pour lui permettre d'être plus à l'aise. Jugeant cet acte trop intime, il se contenta de lui retirer ses chaussures.

C'est à cet instant que la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Puis elle analysa le reste de la scène. D'abord sa chambre, puis son lit, l'encre sur ses mains et de nouveau, Drago, toujours agenouillé au pied du lit, figé, l'une de ses tennis toujours à la main. Elle sembla comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puisqu'elle lui demanda dans un chuchotement :

\- Tu m'as portée jusqu'ici ?

Sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, le jeune homme se sentait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été prit la main dans le sac, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et Hermione insista :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça, avec moi ?

A nouveau, Drago fut incapable de lui répondre. Il secoua les épaules d'un air nonchalant, et déglutit difficilement. Ils restèrent ainsi, se jaugeant l'un l'autre, durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Puis le jeune homme se releva, dans le but de partir, et se figea de nouveau en l'entendant murmurer :

\- J'ai peur de dormir seule.

Était-ce une façon détournée de lui demander de passer la nuit ici, une nouvelle fois ? Le blond se retourna et l'observa longuement avant de soupirer et de lui sourire :

\- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Harry ?

Mentalement, il se gifla. Si elle avait voulu la présence de son frère, elle le lui aurait demandé elle-même dans la soirée ! Mais Drago n'osait pas croire ce qui se passait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille réclamait sa présence à lui, auprès d'elle durant la nuit. Il se gifla à nouveau lorsqu'il vit son visage triste et déçu avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux sur ses doigts qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et, alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, probablement pour lui dire de laisser tomber, le blond s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix douce :

\- Tu as raison, inutile d'aller le réveiller alors que je ne dors pas encore. Je vais installer un lit de camp dans ta chambre et je vais dormir là, d'accord ? Laisse moi juste le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements de nuit.

Hermione l'observait, ébahie. Elle secoua la tête énergiquement pour reprendre ses esprits avant de lui sourire. Il prit cela pour un oui et il s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre.

Tout en enfilant un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt de quidditch pour dormir, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à sa conversation d'avec Harry, au ministère. "On verra bien dans quelle chambre tu te lève demain matin" Encore une fois, le brun avait vu juste. Sauf que Drago n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, sur ce coup là. Il en était plutôt amusé, en fait. Potter connaissait très bien sa sœur. Par contre, ce que le blond ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi le Gryffondor laissait les choses se dérouler ainsi. S'il avait comprit qu'Hermione souhaiterait de nouveau être rassurée durant la nuit, pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit l'initiative de dormir avec elle ? Pourquoi laisser le Serpentard occuper ce rôle ?

Drago se promit de lui poser la question le plus rapidement possible, puis il retourna dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Hermione s'était, elle aussi, mise en tenue de nuit. Elle portait un horrible pyjama en pilou, d'une couleur rouge délavée, et qui semblait trois fois trop grand pour elle. Il se demanda alors si la jeune fille avait volontairement acheté le vêtement dans une taille trop grande, certaines filles aimaient porter des vêtements larges pour dormir, ou si elle avait perdu tellement de poids que le vêtement ne lui allait plus. Il ne posa pas la question, et détourna rapidement le regard en voyant l'air gêné de la brune. D'un coup de baguette, il métamorphosa le fauteuil qui était posé devant sa coiffeuse en un simple lit d'appoint, néanmoins confortable, et s'installa silencieusement dessus. Sans un mot et d'un simple geste de sa baguette, Hermione éteignit la lumière, les plongeants dans le noir, et dans le silence.

Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, Drago observait le plafond étoilé tout en réfléchissant à l'absurdité de ce qui lui arrivait. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le réveil de la jeune fille, il passait la nuit près d'elle. Ce qui n'était pas rien, puisqu'elle s'était réveillée trois jours plus tôt. Deux nuits de suite, elle lui avait demandé de rester près d'elle. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu dors ?

Le jeune homme sursauta. Dans le silence ambiant, le chuchotement d'Hermione résonna comme un cri de désespoir. Il secoua la tête en signe de négation, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir :

\- Non.

\- Tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ? N'importe quoi, du moment que je t'entends parler. S'il te plaît ?

Sa voix semblait refléter le maelström d'émotions qu'elle ressentait. La tristesse, la peur, la douleur, la fatigue, la gêne. Drago réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- Je n'ai pas de belles histoires à te raconter. Les contes qu'on me lisait le soir quand j'étais enfant ne te plairaient pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme hésita avant de répondre d'une voix gênée :

\- Parce que les Sang Pur y sont des rois.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, puis le blond entendit la jeune fille remuer dans son lit. Elle s'était sans doute détournée de lui, écœurée de comprendre les sous entendus de ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Aussi, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille s'allonger près de lui sur son lit d'appoint, et le prendre dans ses bras. Qu'était-elle entrain de faire ? Essayait elle vraiment de le rassurer ? De le réconforter ? Les rôles s'était inversés, mais Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'était pas malheureux. Certes, il n'avait pas eu une enfance des plus tendres, mais il ne s'en était jamais plaint, et ne le ferais jamais.

Pourtant, il ne repoussa pas Hermione. Il se sentait trop bien dans ses bras. Aussi, il se décala légèrement pour lui faire plus de place, et la serra à son tour contre lui.

Puis il finit par s'endormir.

XXX

Vendredi 6 Mai 1999

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla avec l'étrange sensation qu'on l'observait. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à se souvenir des événements de la veille. Puis Hermione remua légèrement dans ses bras et il sourit malgré lui. Il contempla son visage endormi et paisible et fut satisfait de savoir que sa présence apaisait la jeune fille.

Pourtant, la sensation d'être observé ne le quittait pas. Délicatement, pour ne pas réveiller la brune, il se retourna et se figea. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry était appuyé contre le mur et l'observait, un sourire espiègle sur le visage, les sourcils haussé dans une expression de fausse surprise. Drago grogna et, toujours de façon à ne pas réveiller la jeune fille, il sortir du lit et passa devant son colocataire sans même le regarder :

\- Va te faire voir, Potter !

Derrière lui, il l'entendit ricaner tout en s'engouffrant dans la chambre pour réveiller sa sœur.

Le blond s'en alla prendre sa douche et en ressortit de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Harry l'avait observé. A la fois amusé, intrigué et… attendri. Il devait absolument avoir une conversation avec le brun. Mais avant cela, il devait s'habiller et affronter la journée.

La veille au soir, lorsqu'Hermione lui avait plus ou moins demandé de passer la nuit près d'elle, encore, Drago avait prit la décision de les accompagner aux funérailles de Ronald. Après tout, si Potter avait eu raison sur l'endroit où il passerait la nuit, peut-être était-il dans le vrai également quand il prétendait que la jeune fille aurait besoin de son soutien. Pas qu'il soit du genre à pleurer le rouquin, mais il avait du mal à accepter l'idée qu'Hermione puisse être malheureuse. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il avait, en quelques sortes, perdu le pari lancé par Potter, sans en être vraiment un, et devait à présent se plier à ses règles. Alors il allait accepter l'invitation de Molly et se faire le plus discret possible.

Mais avant cela, il avait des lettres à envoyer.

La première était pour son collègue, Simon, et l'informait de son absence de la journée et des raisons qui la justifiait. Drago ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de savoir s'il avait le droit, ou pas, de poser un jour de congés à la dernière minute. S'il perdait son travail, il n'en pleurerait pas. Il envoya donc son hibou grand duc porter le courrier jusqu'au ministère.

La seconde lettre était d'un tout autre genre. Aussi, il se concentra sur l'emploi des termes utilisés :

"J.

J'ai dîné avec notre amie hier soir,et je suis certain qu'elle nous cache la vérité. Pour sa sécurité, j'aimerais que tu la surveilles. J'attends de tes nouvelles, et surtout des siennes.

D"

Le blond savait parfaitement que son contact comprendrait qu'il lui demandait de filer Sami Skeeter. Il envoya donc son deuxième hibou, un minuscule volatile noir, chargé uniquement de ce genre de courrier.

Enfin, il enfila son costume le plus élégant possible. Tout de noir vêtu, il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine pour retrouver ses colocataires.

En arrivant dans la pièce, il remarqua immédiatement à quel point l'ambiance était déjà noir et chargée de tristesse. Harry et Hermione, également habillés en noir, étaient attablés l'un en face de l'autre et observaient tristement le contenu froid de leurs tasses de café. La jeune fille releva la tête en l'entendant entrer dans la cuisine et lui sourit timidement, les yeux déjà remplis de larmes. Drag lui renvoya son sourire tout en se servant une tasse de café. Amer. Même la boisson, qu'il considérait comme sa dose d'énergie vitale quotidienne, avait le goût du deuil. Il soupira tout en s'asseyant entre eux :

\- A quelle heure doit on être là bas ?

Harry ne sembla même pas surprit de savoir qu'il avait finalement choisi de venir et répondit simplement :

\- Nous partons dans dix minutes, Molly a besoin de nous pour préparer la salle pour la veillée.

Le blond hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine. Elle l'observait bizarrement, avec un mélange de surprise, d'espoir, de gratitude, et de désapprobation. Elle semblait penser, comme lui, qu'il n'avait rien à faire là bas, tout en étant reconnaissante de savoir qu'elle pourrait compter sur sa présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent et empruntèrent chacun leur tour le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre jusqu'au Terrier.

XXX

Dans le cimetière de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, beaucoup de sorciers étaient regroupés silencieusement pour dire adieux à Ronald Weasley. Drago se tenait en retrait et observait la foule se présenter devant le cercueil fermé du jeune homme. Officiellement, Ronald était mort de sa maladie et peu de gens connaissaient les réelles circonstances de son décès, ni de ses conséquences pour Hermione.

La jeune fille se tenait d'ailleurs aux côtés d'Harry qui, lui même, enlaçait fortement Ginny. La rouquine avait obtenu l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard pendant le week-end afin d'assister aux funérailles de son frère. Toute la famille était forte et courageuse, mais chaque visage était envahi de larmes et le blond se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Il détestait les funérailles.

A ses yeux, le fait de pleurer sur le corps d'un défunt ne rendait pas hommage à sa mémoire. Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe charnelle, un ensemble de tissu, de muscles et d'os. Cela ne représentait pas l'identité d'une personne. Il n'avait jamais aimé les enterrements, ni les cimetières. A ses yeux, dire adieu ne se faisait pas dans un lieu où pourrissaient les cadavres de centaines d'inconnus et où aucun souvenir fort ne le liaient au disparu. Non. S'il devait choisir un endroit où dire au revoir à Ronald et à son souvenir, ç'aurait été à Poudlard, probablement sur le terrain de Quidditch, parce que le roux ne jurait que par ce sport et qu'ils y partageaient certains souvenirs. Certes, pas vraiment joyeux, parce que Drago était encore, à l'époque, un petit con arrogant. Mais au moins, ses souvenirs les représentaient et décrivaient parfaitement la teneur de leur relation et le caractère impulsif, entêté et courageux de Ron.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la foule de sorciers se dispersait. Chacun rentrait chez soi, où retournait au Terrier pour boire un dernier verre à la santé du défunt. Il ne s'aperçut de cette absence de foule que lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans le cimetière, à l'exception d'Hermione qui se tenait toujours accroupie devant la tombe de Ron. Le blond s'avança alors jusqu'à elle et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle secoua les épaules sans pour autant lever les yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes encore, la jeune fille se recueillant sur la stèle et lui qui l'attendait, légèrement en retrait. Puis la sorcière leva sa baguette et métamorphosa une poignée de feuilles morts en un magnifique voilier qu'elle déposa doucement sur la plaque de marbre froid. D'une voix gorgée de larmes, elle récita :

\- Je suis debout au bord de la plage. Un voilier passe dans la brise du matin, et part vers l'océan. Il est la beauté, il est la vie. Je le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. Quelqu'un à mon côté dit : "Il est parti !" Parti vers où ? Parti de mon regard, c'est tout. Son mât est toujours aussi haut, sa coque a toujours la force de porter sa charge humaine. Sa disparition totale de ma vue est en moi, pas en lui. Et juste au moment où quelqu'un près de moi dit "il est parti !" il en est d'autres qui, le voyant poindre à l'horizon et venir vers eux, s'exclament avec joie "le voilà !" C'est ça, la mort. Il n'y as pas de morts. Il y a des vivants sur les deux rives.

Puis elle se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur le marbre avant de se relever complètement et de reculer vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci l'avait observée avec tendresse tandis qu'elle récitait son poème, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire d'une voix douce :

\- C'était très joli.

\- Merci, c'est un poème de William Blake. Je le trouvais très approprié.

Le blond hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter doucement. Puis il sécha ses larmes d'un geste des pouces et l'embrassa sur le front :

\- Allez viens, connaissant Molly, elle a dû préparer de la nourriture pour tout un régiment.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Il lui sourit :

\- Je sais. Allons-y quand même.

XXX

Drago restait en retrait, dans un coin du salon des Weasley, et observait la tristesse et le deuil se peindre sur tous les visages. Ou plutôt, sur trois visages en particulier.

Molly était une femme exceptionnelle, selon le blond, avec une force mentale indescriptible. Dans sa peine, elle utilisait l'énergie en elle pour veiller sur toute les personnes présentes sur sa propriété, courant à droite et à gauche pour apporter biscuits, sandwich ou autre jus de citrouille, plutôt que de pleurer ou de se lamenter dans son coin. Bien sûr, elle restait mère avant tout et souvent, lorsqu'elle se pensait à l'abri des regards, elle laissait s'échapper une larme ou deux avant de s'empresser de les essuyer d'un geste maladroit pour ensuite s'enquérir auprès de ses invités de leurs moindres besoins.

De son côté, Harry avait presque le même genre de réaction, si ce n'est qu'il ne s'inquiétait que de Ginny et Hermione. Mais souvent, il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments creux. Son regard se fixait alors sur le vide, l'air complètement épuisé moralement, et ses yeux se baignaient de larmes. Puis il reprenait contenance et s'occupait de réconforter l'une des deux jeunes filles.

Quant à Hermione… La jeune fille n'avait plus prononcé le moindre mot depuis son retour du cimetière. Figée devant la porte du jardin, elle observait le soleil se coucher progressivement derrière la colline. Parfois, elle était prise de violents sanglots et se retrouvait vite encerclée par ses amis qui souhaitaient la réconforter. Là encore, Drago restait en retrait. Pour lui, les larmes de la jeune fille étaient légitimes et réparatrices, bienfaitrices même. Hermione avait besoin de pleurer. De soulager son cœur de toute cette douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer près d'elle et savait que si elle désirait son soutien, elle lui ferait comprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme à chaque fois depuis son réveil.

Aussi, lorsqu'Harry prévint Molly qu'il comptait passer la nuit au Terrier pour lui donner un peu d'aide, et qu'Hermione se joint à lui, le blond estima préférable de rentrer au Square Grimaud. Non pas que dormir au Terrier le gênait, ça lui était même déjà arrivé, mais il savait que la famille Weasley manquait de place et avait surtout besoin de se retrouver intimement pour surmonter leur deuil tout ensemble. Et même si Molly avait finit par accepter sa présence, il ne faisait pas partie de cette famille, à l'inverse des Potter. Aussi, il se leva et annonça son départ à la mère de famille.

\- Tu peux rester dormir là, Drago. Tu pourras partager la chambre de Georges…

\- Merci Molly, mais je vais vous laisser entre vous. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouvez.

La matriarche le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Puis il se tourna vers ses colocataires. Harry lui serra la main, peut-être légèrement plus fort que d'habitude, mais ne dit rien. Le blond se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui saisi le menton pour la forcer à lever les yeux vers lui :

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement avant de répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par le silence :

\- Je dors avec Ginny quand je suis au Terrier, ça va aller. Et Harry sera dans la pièce à côté.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout en se retenant de sourire. Malgré la situation, il s'amusait de remarquer qu'elle faisait automatiquement référence à son sommeil, et donc au fait qu'elle ait eu besoin de sa présence au court des deux dernières nuits. Mais il pensa, à juste titre, qu'il serait malvenu de le lui faire remarquer en de telles circonstances. Aussi, il se contenta de lui déposer un baiser sur le front avant de s'en aller.

De retour au Square, le jeune homme se sentit soudain très fatigué. Surtout émotionnellement. Il décida d'aller se coucher directement, mais une fois allongé dans son lit, il n'arriva pas à dormir. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler, et il finit par se relever pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, il s'offrit un petit plaisir auquel il ne goûtait que rarement.

\- Accio Hydromel.

Il se servit un verre et en but lentement la première gorgée, savourant la brûlure de l'alcool le long de sa trachée. Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui rappela qu'il venait d'assister à l'enterrement d'un homme qui s'était suicidé afin de ne pas se laisser mourir d'une maladie provoquée par sa consommation excessive d'alcool. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon jour pour s'offrir un tel plaisir, mais arrogant comme il était, il se dit que c'était une bonne manière de lui porter un dernier toast, un verre en la mémoire de celui qui ne pourrait plus en boire. Aussi, il avala le reste de son verre d'un seul trait et s'en resservit un autre avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée, afin de laisser libre court à ses pensées.

Hermione Potter. Voilà le nom de celle qui était responsable de son insomnie.

Drago avait du mal à voir clair dans ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. Son besoin de la protéger était toujours bien présent. Il s'était notamment réveillé lorsque la jeune fille avait été harcelée par les journalistes, quand ils s'étaient rendus au ministère ensemble deux jours plus tôt. Il ressentait toujours l'envie d'apprendre à mieux la connaître, à dépasser les préjugés qu'il avait eu lors de leur scolarité. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était comporté de façon amical dès son réveil. Il désirait également rendre les choses plus faciles pour elle, pour cette cohabitation un peu forcée. Et pour Harry, à qui il devait beaucoup. Au fil du temps, il avait noué une véritable amitié avec le Survivant, et il ne voulait pas perdre ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec la jeune fille.

Mais depuis son réveil, et surtout depuis l'épisode des journalistes, Drago ressentait d'autres sentiments pour Hermione. Il la trouvait attendrissante et mignonne. Toutes ces petites choses de son caractère qu'il avait autrefois détesté, comme son sérieux scolaire ou sa nervosité constante, il les trouvait totalement adorables, à présent.

Et ce qui l'étonnait par dessus tout, c'était cette tendresse dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Jamais il n'avait embrassé une femme sur le front, si ce n'était sa mère ou Pansy, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Jamais il ne s'était endormi auprès d'une autre personne que sa mère, lorsqu'il était petit. Même toutes ces filles qui étaient passées par son lit, à Poudlard, n'y étaient jamais restées jusqu'au lendemain matin. Et il n'avait jamais réconforté qui que ce soit, pas même sa meilleure amie. Et pourtant…

Hermione dévastait tout sur son passage. Elle envoyait valser toutes ses convictions et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Que ressentait il, au juste, pour la Gryffondor ? Jusqu'où serait il prêt à aller pour la protéger ? Pour la rendre heureuse ? Parce qu'il était bien question de ça, en fait. Drago Malefoy voulait rendre Hermione Granger-Potter heureuse. Il voulait son approbation. Il voulait qu'elle soit fière de lui. Il voulait l'impressionner. Il voulait la faire rire, chasser de son visage la tristesse qui s'y était logée ces derniers jours, faire fuir ses cauchemars.

Pansy avait raison. Il refusait de tirer des conclusions à toute cette histoire. Aussi, il laissa son esprit vagabonder et finit par s'endormir sur son fauteuil en se remémorant les rares instants passés en la compagnie d'Hermione.

XXX

Drago émergea du sommeil en ayant l'impression qu'il n'avait dormi que deux minutes. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir pourquoi il se trouvait dans la cuisine, assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée à présent éteinte, un verre d'hydromel renversé sur le sol. Puis il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale et soupira. Deux heures du matin. Il allait avoir du mal à se rendormir et serait épuisé le lendemain. Il se leva, nettoya d'un geste de sa baguette les dégâts de son verre renversé, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Sur le seuil de la porte, il se figea. En plein centre de la pièce, devant son immense lit, un point lumineux flottait dans l'air. Plus il grossissait, plus la lumière devenait aveuglante. Lorsque la sphère lumineuse atteint la taille de sa tête, elle se transforma en une magnifique loutre qui s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui tourna autour. Alors, une voix s'éleva, et le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta de battre :

\- Drago, j'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins moi au Terrier le plus vite possible, je t'en supplie !

La voix d'Hermione se faisait pressante, et il sentait les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser tout en créant son patronus. Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita jusqu'à la cheminée et s'y engouffra pour retourner chez les Weasley.

* * *

 _Na : Et voilà pour ce soir ! Oui, je suis sadique. Oui, vous me détestez. Et oui, vous m'aimez pour ça. Parce que vous aimez me détester, comme vous aimez détester Drago dans l'histoire de JKR. Aaaaaaaaaaah lala. Bref !  
J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui espérait avoir un peu plus de détails concernant les funérailles de Ron. J'ai passé presque deux heures devant une feuille blanche à essayer d'écrire une oraison funèbre, ou une éloge ou un quelconque discours, et je suis franchement pas douée pour ça. Bref, j'ai préféré passé l'éloge et me concentrer sur les réactions des personnages qui, pour moi, sont plus importantes._

 _Enfin voilà. Concernant le chapitre prochain, je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, je m'y met d'ailleurs dès demain parce que j'ai du retard à récupérer. Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite de l'histoire. Oh lala, quel suspens ! Bon allez, à mercredi tout le monde !_

 _Dabisous !  
YumiKate !_


	18. Sous un Autre Jour

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster ce chapitre mercredi, comme c'était prévu. Déjà, j'ai eu pas mal de choses à régler cette semaine IRL, donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ensuite, j'étais pas très motivée, trop préoccupée par mes petits problèmes, c'est impardonnable, je sais. Et enfin, le chapitre, comme vous allez vous en rendre compte, est assez long, 9000 mots, et du coup, ça prend vraiment pas mal de temps._

 _Du coup, je suis face à un nouveau dilemme pour lequel j'ai besoin de votre avis. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous poster sereinement des chapitres aussi longs deux fois par semaine. C'est vraiment compliqué de mon côté. Pour tenir ce rythme, je dois écrire entre 2000 et 3000 mots par jour, soit environ 2 ou 3 heures, sans compter la correction. Et tous les jours, c'est franchement compliqué... Donc. Dilemme. Soit j'écris, comme avant, des chapitres plus courts, environs 4000 mots, et je peux continuer de publier deux fois par semaine. Soit je continue d'écrire des chapitres aussi longs, voir peut-être plus, et dans ce cas je ne publierai que le samedi soir...  
A vous de me dire ce que vous préférez. Je prendrais tous les avis en compte et la majorité l'emportera. Vous saurez ma décision mercredi : si je poste, c'est que vous préférez plus courts et deux fois par semaine, et si je ne poste pas, c'est que le chapitre qui arrivera samedi saura tout aussi long.  
Vous avez tout bien compris ? Bon, passons maintenant aux réponses aux reviews !_

 _Fan100 :_ _Merci pour ce commentaire très rassurant. Oui, l'avis de Drago est également le mien. Les cimetières, j'ai toujours détesté ça. Je trouve ça très impersonnel... Harry et Drago ont une amitié que j'adore, et je prend plaisir à exploiter ça. Concernant les sentiments de Drago, je pensais les avoir assez bien expliqués précédemment. Soit ça t'a échappé, soit je n'ai pas assez bien décrit ça. Donc si vraiment ça te semble embrouillé, envoie moi un message privé et on en discuteras. Ce sera plus simple pour moi répondre à tes questions. En tout cas, je suis ravie que mon style d'écriture te plaise et te fasse pleurer. Bon, je suis pas forcément ravie que tu pleure, mais ça me touche de savoir que j'arrive à faire naître ce genre de sentiments.  
Titnini : Bon, j'ai répondu à tes questions au téléphone, chanceuse ! Tu vas faire des jalouses, aha ! Je suis contente que le passage de l'enterrement t'ait plu. C'est vraiment le genre de scène très difficile à écrire, et je pense avoir provoqué assez de larmes à cause de la mort de Ron. Donc bon. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit, ç'aurait été malsain d'en dire plus. Par contre, j'avoue que j'ai longtemps essayé d'écrire une oraison funèbre, ou même un éloge, mais pas moyen. Les mots restés bloqués. Mais je suis quand même contente de mon passage, surtout que je n'ai eu que des avis positifs sur cette pudeur. Concernant la relation Harry/Hermione/Drago, oui, moi aussi j'aime la tournure que ça prend. D'autant plus avec les idées que j'ai en tête pour la faire évoluer. Mais je n'en dit pas plus, de toute façon je suis sûre qu'on en discuteras à notre prochain coup de fil, hé_ _hé. Bon, sinon, je sais pas si tu as fait une mauvaise manipulation ou si c'est ton téléphone qui a eu un bug, mais ton commentaire s'est publié sur le chapitre 11, et non sur le 17... Du coup, pour moi ajouter cette réponse, j'ai du fouiller un peu, j'ai cru que le site avait supprimer ton commentaire ou qu'il y avait eu un bug... Vérifie bien pour le prochain commentaire que tu publieras.  
Scpotter : Merci, ravie que cette histoire te plaise toujours autant !  
Sarahblue1 : Merci, merci, merci ! Ce poème, il me touche particulièrement. Je le connais par coeur, et je le trouve vraiment magnifique. Un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir, et je trouve ça parfaitement en accord avec le thème. Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. J'imagine très bien les personnages réagir ainsi, et je suis contente que tu sois aussi de cet avis. Comme je l'ai toujours dit, j'essaie de rester plausible et réaliste, même si souvent mes personnages sont un peu OOC. Aaaah, la Skeeter. Je ne dirais rien, je préfère éviter d'être vulgaire, aha ! Pour tes petites questions, j'espère que ce chapitre t'apportera les réponses, sinon il faudra patienter encore un peu, aha.  
Claire : J'ai toujours dit que j'étais sadique, vous étiez prévenus ! Alors, ces résultats d'affectation ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne pas avoir publié mercredi... Et je suis ravie que tu ai aimé la scène où Harry se moque de Drago. Effectivement, il avait envie d'exploser de rire, et moi même derrière mon écran, je ne me gênais pas ! Alors je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu !  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Oulaaah, que de colère contre cette Sami Skeeter ! Si déjà maintenant, tu rêve de la voir à Azkaban, je plains cette pauvre femme de ce que tu voudras en fait par la suite. Oui, je viens de te donner l'eau à la bouche et des étoiles pleins les yeux, et non tu ne sauras rien de plus pour le moment, et oui, je suis vraiment sadique. En tout cas, je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent. Par contre, désolée, Fred est bel et bien mort. J'aurais aimé le faire vivre lui aussi, mais je ne voyais pas comment le sauver de façon plausible. Severus, ça reste faisable, le coup de l'Elfe de maison qui débarque à la dernière seconde. Par contre, en ce qui concerne Fred, je voyais vraiment pas comment. Enfin, Ron et George en discutent ensemble rapidement dans le chapitre 7, mais c'est vraiment en coup de vent, donc je comprends que tu ne te souviennes pas de l'information. Et encore une fois, merci pour tes petites correction. Tu as vraiment l'œil, et je vais encore aller taper sur les doigts de mon Bêta, aha !  
Lisou : Merci pour ce commentaire, et bienvenue sur cette fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
IKNOX3 : Bienvenue à toi aussi ! J'aime beaucoup ce que tu dis de l'enterrement de Ron. Le fait que ce soit suspendu dans le temps, c'est effectivement un sentiment que je ressens à chaque enterrement, et je suis contente d'avoir su faire passer ça. Je suis ravie que mes personnages te plaisent et te semblent cohérents. Quant à l'urgence d'Hermione, réponse tout de suite, aha !  
_

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutien !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Dabisous !_ _  
_ _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 18 : Sous un Autre Jour**

* * *

 **Samedi 7 Mai 1999 - Milieu de la nuit**

Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago fut soulagé de ne croiser personne dans le salon. A cette heure de la nuit, seule Molly aurait put se trouver dans la cuisine, mais fort heureusement, elle était déjà partie se coucher, probablement épuisée de cette journée de deuil. Quant à Arthur, il devait sûrement prendre soin de sa femme… Ce qui l'inquiéta, en revanche, fut de n'entendre absolument aucun son. Pas un bruit.

Tout aussi silencieux que le reste de la maison afin de ne pas en réveiller ses occupants, il grimpa rapidement jusqu'au premier étage, baguette en main, et se dirigea jusque devant la chambre de Ginny, un étrange mal être en lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait trouver derrière cette porte, et l'idée même d'entrer dans la chambre de la rouquine, en plein milieu de la nuit, sans l'approbation de Molly, lui donnait des sueurs froides. La matriarche n'apprécierait pas du tout. Et Ginny elle même risquait de lui jeter un maléfice de Chauve-Furie en l'apercevant.

Pourtant, le souvenir de la panique dans la voix d'Hermione, dans son message, suffit à le convaincre, et il n'hésita pas un instant avant d'entrouvrir la porte et de s'engouffrer rapidement dans la chambre.

Il se figea.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et seul un léger rayon de lumière lunaire éclairait une partie de la chambre à travers la fenêtre. Hermione était là, recroquevillée sur son lit, les genoux remontés sur sa poitrine et les bras scellés autour de ses jambes, le visage enfoui derrière ses cheveux en bataille. Le jeune homme observa rapidement le reste de la pièce. Ginny n'était nulle part.

Doucement, il s'approcha de la brune. Celle ci releva brusquement la tête et l'observa longuement, visiblement surprise et perplexe. Son visage était couvert de larmes et de transpiration, et les mouvements déchaînés de sa poitrine démontraient à quel point elle respirait vite. Drago en conclut immédiatement qu'elle faisait une crise de panique. Il s'arrêta de marcher et leva lentement les mains devant lui avant de parler d'une voix douce :

\- Hermione, c'est moi, Drago. Tu m'as appelé, tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'as envoyé un patronus pour me demander de te rejoindre. C'est pour ça que je suis là…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard à la fois surpris, soulagé, amusé et furieux. Le blond avait employé le ton qu'utilisaient les médicomages lorsqu'ils parlaient à des enfants paniqués, et Hermione ne devait pas apprécier qu'il l'utilise avec elle. Il baissa donc les mains et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en lui souriant de manière rassurante :

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, Hermione ?

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant de répondre finalement, la voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré :

\- Ginny n'est plus là.

Drago hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant à déceler la moquerie sur son visage, et, ne la trouvant pas, finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

\- J'ai peur de dormir seule.

Et voilà. Encore. Elle s'était probablement réveillée en sursaut d'un énième cauchemar et, ne trouvant pas son amie près d'elle, elle avait paniqué. Au fond de lui, Drago fut touché qu'elle l'ait appelé lui, et non pas n'importe quelle personne présente dans cette maison. Ils connaissaient tous Hermione depuis des années, étaient proches d'elle bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ils étaient ses amis, sa _famille_ , mais c'est _lui_ qu'elle appelait lorsqu'elle avait des terreurs nocturnes.

En temps normal, le blond se serait senti vexé de ne tenir que ce rôle. De ne servir qu'à consoler la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait peur la nuit. Peut-être même lui aurait-il fait une scène, là, tout de suite, adoptant son ton suffisant pour lui expliquer en quoi un Malefoy ne se pliait pas aux caprices d'une petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui a peur de trouver un monstre sous son lit.

Mais Drago avait changé. Il n'était plus ce petit con prétentieux et arrogant. En tout cas, plus avec les gens qu'il considérait comme ses proches. Et Hermione en faisait partie. Plus qu'il ne voulait lui même l'avouer. Aussi, il hocha simplement la tête avant de se déchausser et de se glisser avec elle dans le lit.

Presque automatiquement, la jeune fille se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse. Bien trop réveillée pour retrouver le sommeil tout de suite, elle lui demanda :

\- Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

Elle secoua légèrement les épaules avant de noter :

\- Tu portes toujours ton costume.

Le blond soupira avant de lui répondre :

\- Je me suis endormi sur le fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement. Le visage enfoui dans son épaule, l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et l'autre coincée entre eux, elle soupira de bien être. Drago, lui, avait posée l'une de ses mains sur le dos de la jeune fille, et l'autre était relevée derrière son propre crâne. Il venait de fermer les yeux, tentant de faire le vide en lui et de ne surtout pas penser à la réaction de Molly et des autres lorsqu'ils découvriraient sa présence le lendemain, quand la jeune fille souffla :

\- Merci. D'être venu.

Le jeune homme sentait la gêne dans sa voix. Il trouva ça tellement adorable qu'il décida de la taquiner un peu :

\- Tu sais, si tu voulais savoir ce que ça fait de dormir avec un Dieu vivant, tu aurais simplement put me demander…

Pour toute réponse, elle lui claqua gentiment le ventre avant de rire avec lui. Puis elle releva la tête et plongea son regard chocolat dans ses yeux gris :

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Parce que tu m'as appelé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, pas le moins du monde satisfaite de cette réponse. Elle insista :

\- Mais tu aurais pu t'en foutre ! Et la nuit dernière et celle d'avant aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça pour moi ?

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il avait redouté cette conversation. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter ce soir là, pas quand lui même était incapable de comprendre ses propres sentiments. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille poursuivit sa litanie :

\- J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça mais j'y arrive pas ! D'abord tu me portes jusqu'à l'intérieur du ministère alors que je manque de m'évanouir, ensuite tu me réconfortes alors que je culpabilise pour Harry, et puis tu viens me rassurer quand je fais des cauchemars. Tu es même venu à l'enterrement de Ron alors que vous vous détestiez, et je sais parfaitement que tu n'étais là que pour veiller sur moi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si tendre et prévenant avec moi ?

Elle s'était redressée et se tenait assise, appuyée sur une main et tournée vers lui. Elle le regardait avec des yeux suppliant, ses cheveux en bataille formant un halo brun aux reflets caramel là où les rayons lumineux de la lune les éclairaient. A cet instant, Drago la trouva tellement belle. Comme dicté par une impulsion, il leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue. Merlin comme il aurait aimé l'embrasser, là, tout de suite.

Brusquement, il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. Nerveux, il se mit à faire les cents pas.

Depuis quand voulait-il embrasser Hermione ? Tout ça était parfaitement grotesque ! Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ses sentiments se jouaient de lui et il n'y comprenait plus rien.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez tout en soupirant. La jeune fille avait mit le doigt sur la question qui le taraudait et à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses. Pourquoi ? Le blond ne pouvait pas y répondre. Il ne _voulait_ pas y répondre !

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Drago se figea. Elle l'observait les yeux remplis de larmes, inquiète, angoissée même. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Qu'il s'en aille ? Qu'il l'abandonne ? Qu'il se joue d'elle ? Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

Docilement, il se rassit sur le lit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Incapable de la regarder dans les yeux, il se contenta d'observer leurs doigts emmêlés tout en répondant d'une voix hésitante :

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Hermione. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. J'ai passé tellement de temps avec Harry cette année, et même à ton chevet, souvent. Je crois que de te voir si vulnérable m'a donné envie de te protéger. Et depuis que tu t'es réveillée, tu fais preuve d'un tel courage, d'une telle force mentale, la journée. Tu ne montre rien de la douleur que tu ressens. Mais moi, je l'ai vue, cette douleur. Et, en toute franchise, je ne la supporte pas. Alors, si je peux t'aider à l'apaiser, je le ferais.

Il avait décidé d'être franc avec elle, même si cela lui était difficile. Il ne se livrait pas, jamais, à personne. Pas même à sa mère. Mais Hermione s'était livrée à lui, d'une certaine façon. Même si elle ne lui confiait pas tout ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait accepté de lui montrer sa vulnérabilité. Plus encore, elle semblait avoir besoin de lui, et réclamait sa présence auprès d'elle pour faire face à ses angoisses. Lui qu'elle avait probablement longtemps considéré comme son pire ennemi, elle lui montrait ses faiblesses. Il pouvait bien se permettre de lui confier quelques sentiments…

Et puis, s'il voulait qu'elle lui fasse entièrement confiance, il devait lui prouver à quel point il avait changé.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insister encore une fois, l'instinct du jeune homme fut plus fort et il la coupa d'une simple, mais douloureuse, question :

\- Et toi, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vers moi que tu t'es tournée, et non pas vers ton frère ?

\- Tu es le premier à être entré dans ma chambre, quand j'ai fait ce cauchemar…

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en remarquant qu'elle utilisait le même genre d'arguments que lui. Aussi, il s'inspira de sa répartie pour insister :

\- Tu aurais très bien put me demander d'aller le chercher, plutôt que de rester près de toi. Hier soir aussi, et cette nuit également.

Espiègle, elle lui répondit :

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit hier, c'était inutile d'aller le réveiller alors que tu étais déjà sur place. Et pour ce soir, Ginny est partie le rejoindre, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus là. Et ils ont besoin de se retrouver. Alors…

\- Mais tu aurais très bien put appeler n'importe qui d'autre… George, par exemple. À ce que je sais, il n'a pas de petite amie à réconforter, et il fait des insomnies depuis la mort de Fred, donc il y a de fortes chances qu'il ne soit même pas entrain de dormir…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard amer, avant de baisser les yeux sur leurs mains toujours nouées. Elle semblait se torturer l'esprit. Alors Drago prit pitié d'elle et vola à son secours :

\- Tu vois, toi non plus, tu ne sais pas quoi répondre. Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu appelles, et je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je te réponds. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Nerveuse, elle ricana avant de hocher la tête :

\- Oui, probablement.

\- Tu ne supporte pas ça, hein ? Ne pas savoir. Ne pas avoir de réponses à tes questions.

Cette fois, elle lui lança un regard furieux avant de lui claquer gentiment l'épaule :

\- C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir une tête blonde décolorée et aucun cerveau à l'intérieur !

Il fit semblant d'être vexé, portant sa main libre à son coeur dans un geste théâtral, et ils éclatèrent de rire, leurs mains toujours liées. Une fois calmés, Drago se rallongea dans sa position initiale, attirant la jeune fille contre lui. Elle se réinstalla confortablement, tout en gardant leurs doigts emmêlés. Il décida de changer de sujet :

\- Comment tu sais que Weaslette est parti rejoindre ton frère ?

\- Qui d'autre ? Harry dort dans la chambre de Ron, même si je pense qu'il se fait du mal volontairement. C'est lui qui a insisté pour y passer la nuit. Enfin, du coup, il est seul. Et je pense que Ginny avait vraiment besoin de son réconfort, ce soir. J'espère qu'Harry saura profiter de cette chance pour renouer les liens avec elle.

Le blond soupira :

\- Je ne crois pas.

A nouveau, la brune se redressa vivement et planta son regard surpris dans ses yeux :

\- Comment ça ?

Drago soupira :

\- Harry est quelqu'un de bien, là dessus, tu peux être fière de ton petit frère. Il a des principes, une moralité. Même si parfois ça lui fait plus de mal que de bien. Il ne tentera rien avec Ginny, parce qu'il ne voudra pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité.

\- Effectivement, vu comme ça…

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, reposant sa tête sur son torse, avant d'ajouter d'une voix chevrotante :

\- Tu as l'air de vraiment bien le connaître, finalement. Peut-être même plus que moi, j'ai l'impression.

Le blond resserra son étreinte autour d'elle pour la rassurer :

\- Mais non, Hermione. C'est juste que j'ai passé un an à ses côtés, presque tous les jours, et que je vis avec lui depuis quelques mois. Et puis, je fais attention à certains petits détails que tu ne vois pas forcément. Après tout, je suis un homme, moi aussi. Je sais ce que pensent mes semblables.

Elle rit doucement :

\- Tu parles comme un homme préhistorique. Plus sérieusement, tu profiterais de la situation, toi ?

Cette question, somme toute anodine, laissa le jeune homme sans voix. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. A une époque, il aurait profité de la situation, évidemment. Il n'avait aucun scrupules à abuser d'une jeune fille éplorée. Mais il ne voulait plus être ce genre de type sans coeur et sans morale. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui répondre par la négative. Pas après avoir éprouvé cette envie de l'embrasser, quelques minutes plus tôt. Certes, il n'avait rien tenté, il n'avait donc pas profité de la situation. Mais le mal était fait. Cette envie s'était implantée en lui et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il saurait y résister, la prochaine fois.

Hermione dû sentir son hésitation, car elle releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Il décida de contourner la question :

\- N'est-ce pas ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je profite de ta détresse pour dormir en très bonne compagnie.

La jeune fille retint un rire tout en s'exclamant :

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est très intelligent, Molly risque de t'étriper demain lorsqu'elle te trouvera ici.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Drago enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle se réinstalla contre son torse et soupira. Alors qu'il sentait qu'elle se détendait enfin et était sur le point de se rendormir, le jeune homme ajouta dans un souffle à peine perceptible :

\- Au moins, je mourrais heureux.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis Drago l'entendit pousser un soupir. Elle s'était endormie.

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, inspira longuement l'odeur de vanille que dégageaient ses cheveux, et s'endormit à son tour.

XXX

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Drago mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Premièrement, il n'était pas dans son lit. L'odeur de la literie n'était pas la même que dans sa chambre. En fait, la literie elle-même était différente, puisque jamais la soie de ses draps ne lui aurait gratté la peau comme ceux dans lesquels il était allongé. Puis il sentit le poids d'une personne assise sur le lit qu'il occupait, juste au niveau de ses jambes, et en conclut qu'Hermione s'était déjà réveillée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, il l'entendit parler. A une autre personne que lui :

\- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Je lui ai demandé de venir me rejoindre, quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là…

Visiblement, Ginny était de retour dans sa chambre et s'interrogeait sur sa présence dans les lieux.

\- Mais, Hermione, pourquoi as-tu eu besoin qu'il dorme avec toi ? Je veux dire, tu ne pouvais pas dormir seule ? Ou, si tu as vraiment besoin que quelqu'un soit présent dans la pièce, tu aurais put dormir dans mon lit, non ?

Le jeune homme sentit la brune remuer contre lui, apparemment mal à l'aise. Il s'apprêtait à voler à son secours en leur signalant son réveil, lorsqu'elle répondit soudain :

\- J'ai besoin de lui. Je… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Je fais d'horribles cauchemars, c'est vrai, mais… C'est plus que ça. Hier soir, lorsque nous sommes parties nous coucher, à peine la lumière éteinte, j'avais déjà envie qu'il me rejoigne. Je… Il m'intrigue, tu comprends ? Lorsque je me suis réveillée de mon coma, Harry m'a expliqué que j'y était restée un an, mais moi, dans mon esprit, il ne s'est passé qu'une nuit. Et lorsque je me suis endormie, Drago n'était encore qu'un petit con prétentieux, arrogant, suffisant, exécrable et j'en passe des meilleures. Et quand je me réveille, il me fait de grands sourires, me dit qu'il est heureux que je sois de retour parmi eux, est devenu le meilleur ami d'Harry et vit même avec nous. Il prend soin de moi, jusqu'à me porter dans mon lit lorsque je m'endors sur mes révisions, il veille sur moi, et même au point d'être venu à l'enterrement de Ron pour s'assurer que je tiendrais le coup ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Gin. Ce type, c'est une énigme pour moi…

\- Et tu es accro aux énigmes.

Le silence s'installa suite à ce constat de la rouquine. Drago n'osait pas bouger. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter leur conversation, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Mais si Hermione venait à apprendre qu'il l'avait entendue, il aurait de sérieux problèmes. Aussi, il fit mine de se réveiller tout doucement, gesticulant maladroitement dans les draps avant de grogner et d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Automatiquement, il sourit à Hermione. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit et jouait avec le coin du drap de façon quelque peu nerveuse. Et Merlin ce qu'elle était belle ! Elle portait un short en jean qui descendait jusque mi cuisse et dont l'ourlet était fait en dentelle. Son top en soie blanche lui collait la peau par endroit et retombait délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches rebelles s'échappaient pour venir entourer son visage. Elle lui souriait aussi.

Le jeune homme se releva et s'assit à son tour, jambes tendues, tout en s'étirant les bras. Ensuite, il fit mine de jeter un oeil sur toute la pièce et afficha une fausse expression de surprise en apercevant la rouquine assise sur son lit. Elle était vêtu de la même façon qu'Hermione, à la différence que son top était rose pâle et que ses cheveux étaient restés détachés. En revanche, elle ne lui souriait pas, mais l'observait bizarrement. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les joues rouges, elle détaillait chaque centimètres de son corps avec surprise, envie et embarras, et même un peu de dégoût, semblait-il

Le blond baissa alors les yeux sur son propre corps, vérifiant que rien ne clochait, et réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait torse nu. Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être éveillé dans la nuit pour se dévêtir. C'était vraiment étrange, en fait, parce qu'il ne dénudait jamais complètement son torse en présence d'autres personnes. Sauf éventuellement Harry, mais celui-ci ne se formalisait plus de ce qu'il y voyait. En revanche, les deux jeunes filles devant lui ne s'étaient jamais retrouvées face au terrible tatouage qui brutalisait son avant bras, raison du dégoût mal dissimulé de la rouquine, d'ailleurs. Hermione, elle, lui jetait quelques regards tristes, comme si elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que de la peine à l'idée qu'il ait été marqué de la sorte. Habilement, il attrapa sa chemise, qui reposait mollement sur le sol, et l'enfila tout en lançant un regard taquin à la rousse :

\- Bah alors Weaslette, tu n'as jamais vu un vrai mâle torse nu ?

La brune ricana, visiblement soulagée de le voir réagir positivement à ce reluquage déplacé, tandis que Ginny lui lançait un regard exaspéré tout en répondant mesquinement :

\- Si, et je peux te dire que tu n'as rien d'un _vrai mâle_. Harry, lui, a au moins quelques poils très viril sur le torse. Toi, tu ressemble à un ado pré-pubaire.

Drago éclata de rire tout en attrapant Hermione par la taille et en se jetant en arrière sur le lit. La brune étouffa un cri tout en lui jetant un regard ahuri. Il lui sourit :

\- J'aimerais rire une dernière fois avant que Maman Weasley ne mette fin à mes jours.

Cette petite réplique eut l'effet inverse de ce qu'il espérait. Au lieu de se dérider complètement, la brune fronça les sourcils et ses yeux perdirent leur éclat joyeux. De son côté, Ginny s'était figée et les observait avec inquiétude, et un peu de surprise face au comportement étrange du blond. Au même instant, deux petits coups retentirent à la porte et la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans le couloir :

\- Les filles, vous êtes réveillées ? Je peux entrer ? Molly vous attend…

La rousse se précipita sur la porte, qu'elle entrouvrit tout en attrapant le brun par son t-shirt pour le faire entrer le plus vite possible. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Quidditch", il se trouvait au milieu de la chambre et la porte était déjà refermée.

Il observa d'abord Ginny d'un air ahuri, ne comprenant pas son comportement, puis il se tourna vers le lit qu'occupaient Hermione et Drago, toujours enlacés. Son visage refléta rapidement sa surprise, avant qu'il n'éclate de rire tout en s'asseyant sur le lit de sa presque petite amie :

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Bien dormi, vous deux ?

Hermione, qui pensait encore que le brun ne savait rien de leur cohabitation nocturne, se figea et rougit d'embarras, tandis que Drago éclatait de rire en voyant sa réaction. Resserrant son emprise autour de sa taille pour la rassurer, il lança à Harry :

\- Comme un ours en peluche.

Le brun sembla comprendre le sous entendu, puisqu'il éclata de rire avec lui, sous le regard à la fois exaspéré et incompréhensif des deux jeunes filles. La brune se redressa soudain et lança furieusement à son frère :

\- Tu savais ! Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'il te rejoindrait cette nuit aussi ? Non, ça, j'en avais aucune idée, bien que lorsque Gin m'a rejoint j'aurais dû me douter que tu paniquerais et que tu l'appellerais. D'ailleurs, comment tu t'y es prise ?

Incapable de lui répondre tellement elle était choquée et surprise, le blond répondit à sa place et expliqua à Harry les événements de la nuit, du Patronus jusqu'à son réveil, tout en gardant sous silence l'état plus qu'angoissé d'Hermione lorsqu'il était arrivé, et le fait qu'il ait surprit la conversation des deux jeunes filles au réveil. Lorsqu'il se tût enfin, une voix dans le couloir les appela :

\- Harry ! Les filles ! On vous attend pour le petit déjeuner ! Ne me forcez pas à monter où ça va mal se passer !

\- Merde, Molly !

Le brun se leva rapidement pour s'assurer que la porte d'entrée était correctement fermée. Les filles continuaient de s'échanger des regards paniqués tandis que les deux garçons s'observaient en silence. A toute vitesse, ils tentèrent de mettre un plan au point :

\- J'ai passé la nuit avec toi dans la chambre de Ron ?

\- Impossible, Molly est venue me réveiller ce matin.

Le blond fronça les sourcils :

\- Et elle n'a pas vu Ginny ?

\- Non, elle s'était planquée derrière la porte en l'entendant arriver.

\- Alors j'ai dormi avec George ? Il me couvrira, j'en suis sûr.

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation :

\- Non plus, elle l'a attrapé en plein délit de grignotage nocturne et elle l'a enfermé dans sa chambre, tu n'aurais pas put y entrer.

\- Même par la fenêtre ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu eu autant envie d'entrer dans la chambre de George au point d'y passer par la fenêtre ? Tu vas vous faire passer pour des homos, là, et je crois pas qu'il te couvrira pour ça…

Le blond ricana à cette idée, tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Soudain, Hermione s'exclama :

\- Hé merde ! On est fichus !

Surpris, tout le monde se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle s'expliquait :

\- Si Molly est venue te réveiller ce matin, c'est probablement elle qui m'a aussi réveillée. J'ai entendu la porte se refermer, je pensais que c'était toi, Ginny, qui était venue chercher des vêtements pour aller prendre ta douche…

\- Non, j'ai prit les miens directement dans la buanderie.

Elles échangèrent un regard triste avant de se tourner vers les garçons :

\- Elle sait. Elle nous a vus, je pense. Et si elle n'a rien dit, c'est probablement parce qu'elle attend de voir ce que nous allons faire pour tenter soit de camoufler ça, soit de l'expliquer.

Drago lui sourit, fier de retrouver sa perspicacité, tout en demandant :

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On dit la vérité ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres tandis que Ginny affichait une expression de pur détresse. Dire la vérité voulait aussi expliquer pourquoi la rousse avait quitté sa chambre en pleine nuit, et si Molly pouvait éventuellement faire preuve de clémence envers la brune, qui n'était pas sa fille et était libre de faire plus ou moins ce qu'elle voulait, il n'en était pas de même pour Ginny.

La rouquine finit par se lever, déterminée, tout en secouant les épaules :

\- Tant pis, de toute façon, je retourne à Poudlard demain, elle ne pourra pas me punir très longtemps, et je trouverai une solution pour échapper aux corvées cet été.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans le couloir. Harry secoua les épaules à son tour et la suivit, tandis qu'Hermione et Drago se levaient également. Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, le jeune homme retint la brune par le bras et la força à le regarder dans les yeux en posant fermement, mais tendrement malgré tout, sa main sur son menton :

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille l'observa une longue minute, à la fois surprise et touchée. Elle semblait cherchait à percer son regard, à entrer dans son esprit, et Drago ne douta pas un seul instant que si elle connaissait la légilimencie, elle aurait parfaitement put briser ses défenses de par ce simple regard. Elle finit par lui sourire :

\- Oui, merci. C'est grâce à toi si je dors aussi bien.

Elle rougit violemment à cet aveu, et le blond se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il la lâcha, un peu trop soudainement puisque la jeune fille sembla légèrement perdre l'équilibre tout en fronçant les sourcils de déception. Il lui sourit malgré tout et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner jusque dans la cuisine.

A l'entrée de la pièce, Drago hésitait entre prendre ses jambes à son cou et affronter dignement la colère de Molly. La colère, ou la tristesse, il ne savait pas vraiment le dire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que la matriarche ressentait une émotion très forte, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer, et dans laquelle elle puisait toute son énergie pour cuisiner. Et tout ça, il pouvait l'affirmer par le simple fait qu'à sept heures du matin, une bonne dizaine de plats étaient déjà préparés et n'attendaient plus que leurs estomacs affamés. Leur tournant le dos, Molly s'acharnait sur un pauvre saladier de pâte à cookies tandis qu'à côté d'elle, dans un autre saladier qu'elle avait ensorcelé, la pâte à tarte se pétrissait toute seule et, de l'autre côté, la garniture de sa tarte aux citrouilles se préparait, seule également.

Silencieusement, Hermione se glissa à table et tenta de se faire la plus discrète possible, tandis que Ginny semblait s'avancer vers sa propre tombe. Harry, lui aussi, semblait hésiter sur le comportement à adopter. Il finit par s'avancer tout aussi discrètement que sa soeur jusqu'à s'asseoir à table, laissant le blond seul sur le pas de la porte.

Drago ne savait quoi faire. A une époque, il aurait adopté un ton arrogant, hautain et suffisant et aurait pavané devant la mère de famille. Mais il n'était plus comme ça, et il respectait énormément Molly. Ce qui, par conséquent, l'empêchait d'agir de la deuxième façon habituelle, en fuyant. Il avait, en quelques sortes, trahi la confiance de la matriarche, et par respect pour elle, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce serait la prendre pour une idiote, ce qu'elle n'était pas. D'autant qu'il laisserait ainsi ses amis, et surtout Hermione, gérer la situation seuls. Se serait les abandonner, eux aussi. Les trahir. Et il s'en sentait incapable.

Le jeune homme, depuis la fin de la guerre, se faisait un devoir, pire même, une _obligation_ , d'être droit et honnête avec les gens qu'il appréciait. Plus d'entourloupes, plus de condescendance, plus de mesquinerie. Et il appréciait vraiment Molly Weasley. Aussi, il s'avança simplement vers la cuisinière tout en annonçant sa présence :

\- Bonjour Molly, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

La matriarche se tourna vers lui et l'observa quelques instants. Elle n'était pas surprise, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse d'Hermione. En revanche, elle semblait profondément hésiter entre le gifler, lui jeter un sort de Chauve Furie, ou lui sourire et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle finit par s'essuyer les mains avant d'enlacer le jeune homme, comme elle le faisait toujours pour dire bonjour, et de lui sourire simplement :

\- Ravie de voir qu'il y a des gens qui assument leurs actes, dans cette maison.

Elle se tourna alors vers Ginny, Harry et Hermione qui avaient tous les trois baissés les yeux sur leurs bols de café.

Drago peina à cacher l'hilarité qui naissait en lui par cette simple image. Trois petits enfants pris la main dans le sac et sur le point de se faire gronder. Il prit place à côté d'Hermione, en face d'Harry et Ginny, et leur sourit tristement. La brune s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, lorsque Molly la coupa :

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux rien savoir. Ginny, après ton repas j'aimerais que tu m'aides à changer les draps de toutes les chambres, s'il te plaît.

La rouquine, qui se tenait dos à sa mère, se contenta de hocher la tête tout en levant les yeux au ciel à l'attention des autres d'un air de dire "je m'en doutais".

Drago sentit alors la brune se détendre près de lui, visiblement soulagée d'avoir échappé aux remontrances d'une Molly Weasle furieuse. Cette femme avait un caractère à déplacer les montagnes, et c'était l'une des qualités que le blond admirait chez elle. Ça, et sa compréhension, son empathie. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à elle pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, quelques mois plus tôt, elle l'avait longuement observé. D'abord avec haine et dégoût, puis avec pitié, peine et tristesse, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'enlacer longuement, comme n'importe quelle mère enlacerait son fils pour le réconforter. Ce ne fut que quelques temps plus tard, lors d'une discussion avec Harry, que Drago apprit que Molly avait senti en lui une détresse émotionnelle, probablement dû à l'éducation froide et distante qu'il avait reçue, et avait voulu changer tout ça en lui montrant à quel point c'est agréable d'avoir une famille aimante autour de soi.  
Une famille aimante et ô combien étouffante. C'est ce que pensa le jeune homme lorsqu'il entendit le rire moqueur de George, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et les observait étrangement :

\- J'ai manqué un épisode, ou quoi ? Drago, mec, t'étais pas rentré chez toi, hier soir ? Et comment ça se fait que tu portes le même costume qu'hier ? T'as passé la nuit ici ?

Son regard dévia alors sur la mine furieuse de Ginny, le visage coupable d'Harry et les rougeurs significatives des joues d'Hermione. Il écarquilla les yeux, venant visiblement de comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait, et éclata de rire :

\- Putain, mec, tu t'es reconverti en ours en peluche, t'es sérieux ?

Drago le fusilla du regard, tandis qu'Arthur entrait à son tour dans la cuisine :

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Et George s'empressa d'expliquer à son père :

\- Bébé Hermione a fait des cauchemars cette nuit et Drago Bear est venu la rassurer…

Le père de famille détailla rapidement les visages des jeunes gens attablés, avant de reporter son attention sur sa femme, qui continuait de préparer différents plats avec une énergie débordante. Il hocha la tête avant de secouer les épaules et de chuchoter à leur intention :

\- J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine, vous me l'avez énervée pour toute la journée...

XXX

De retour au Square Grimaud, Hermione grimpa rapidement les marches jusque dans sa chambre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins :

\- J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps sur mes révisions. Je suis en retard sur mon planning. Harry, j'ai déposé le tien sur ton bureau. Tu devrais t'y mettre rapidement, toi aussi. Il est plus chargé que le mien, évidemment, parce qu'entre tes cours et ton travail, tu as moins de temps, et chaque seconde compte.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Drago souriait largement :

\- Aaaaah, quel plaisir de n'avoir aucun examen à passer, plus aucune raison de plonger mon nez dans ces foutus grimoires. Bon courage, Potter !

Celui-ci le supplia des yeux tandis qu'Hermione les fusillait du regard. Le blond hésita entre aider le brun et le laisser se démerder avec sa soeur. Il prit pitié de son ami et lança à Hermione :

\- J'ai besoin de parler à Harry, je te l'emprunte. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils d'un air sévère, ce qui l'a fit momentanément ressembler au professeur McGonagall. Drago attendit d'être dans le couloir pour lever les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête. Il fit signe au brun de le suivre et s'en alla jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, et un Assurdiato lancé afin de protéger leur conversation d'éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

\- Merci, vieux. Elle peut être vraiment difficile quand il s'agit des études.

\- Ouais, je me doute. N'empêche qu'il faut vraiment que je te parle.

Il lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec Sami Skeeter, deux jours plus tôt. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Harry se tourna vers lui, s'arrêtant de déambuler, et l'observa avec cet air qui annonçait que le pire était à venir :

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, cette fille est louche, vraiment. Tu as bien fait de demander à John de la surveiller, elle ne me dit rien qui vaille. Malheureusement, ça me pose un problème, parce que j'allais moi-même demander les services de ton contact. Hier, aux funérailles, il y avait cette fille que je ne connaissais pas et qui m'avait l'air d'être un peu trop attristée par la mort de Ron pour n'être qu'une inconnue. Et pourtant, personne dans la famille Weasley ne la reconnue, donc c'est qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille. J'aurais aimé que John cherche quelques informations sur cette fille.

\- Sans même connaître son nom ? Tu perds ton temps. John est peut-être doué, mais il ne fait pas de miracles pour autant.

Le brun secoua les épaules et s'assit sur le lit :

\- Oui, tu as raison. Enfin, un problème à le fois, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il se concentre sur cette Sami Skeeter, on verra ensuite si je recroise cette brune.

Drago hocha la tête et s'assit à ses côtés :

\- Bon, il fallait que je te parles d'autre chose aussi.

Harry l'interrogea du regard et le blond hésita. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne savait plus vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Il chercha ses mots et finit par demander simplement :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses m'occuper de ta soeur comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas cherché à prendre soin d'elle à ma place ?

Le brun lui sourit comme s'il avait attendu cette question depuis longtemps :

\- Parce qu'Hermione a besoin de voir à quel point tu as changé. Ça n'aurait pas suffit que je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé en un an. Elle a besoin de s'en rendre compte par elle même. Et puis, en toute franchise, je pense que ça ne peut que vous faire du bien, à l'un comme l'autre…

Drago le dévisagea, bouche bée, avant d'exploser de rire :

\- Mon pote, t'as passé trop de temps avec le vieux Dumby en sixième année, tu parles comme lui.

Harry éclata de rire à son tour avant de se lever et de quitter la chambre, non sans lui avoir fait un doigt d'honneur au passage. Le blond resta perplexe devant cet échange, qui ne s'était absolument pas déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il avait pensé faire passer toute sa frustration sur son colocataire, une manière de lui montrer à quel point toute cette situation l'exaspérait, mais le brun ne lui en avait même pas laissé l'opportunité.

Pour couronner le tout, son agenda magique fit apparaître au dessus de son bureau l'image d'un restaurant huppé, lui rappelant qu'il devait s'occupait de la réservation pour le dîner de Pansy. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'après avoir prit sa douche, il s'en alla dans le centre du Londres moldu pour préparer la soirée de sa meilleure amie.

XXX

Lorsqu'il retourna chez lui pour se changer, Drago se sentait assez fier de lui. Il venait de passer la journée à organiser cette soirée, qui promettait d'être parfaite en tout point. Pansy serait ravie et il espérait vraiment réussir à surprendre Hermione. Les paroles d'Harry continuaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête et le blond lui même en était arrivé à vouloir faire ses preuves auprès de la jeune fille. Certes, elle semblait avoir déjà remarqué certains changement, mais surtout sur son comportement vis à vis d'elle et de leurs proches. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir en interaction avec d'autres personnes, et le jeune homme voulait vraiment lui faire bonne impression. En plus, Harry serait présent, et il était sûr, après leur conversation du matin, que le brun serait, en quelques sortes, de son côté. Aussi, c'est de bonne humeur qu'il s'en alla prendre une douche.

Alors qu'il venait tout juste d'enfiler son pantalon, il entendit des voix lui parvenir de la cuisine. Visiblement, Harry et Hermione se disputait. Curieux, il décida d'aller vérifier son hypothèse et sortit de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, un rictus amusé se forma sur son visage.

Debout, se faisant face de chaque côté de la table, le frère et la soeur s'observait avec colère. En le voyant arriver, ils tournèrent la tête vers lui dans un même mouvement. Harry lui lança un regard soulagé, comme s'il tombait à pic, tandis qu'Hermione s'empressait de détourner les yeux d'un air gêné. Drago haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant que le brun ne lui fasse remarquer qu'il était encore torse nu. D'un geste de la baguette, il lança un Accio sur sa chemise qui siffla l'air depuis sa chambre et atterrit prestement dans sa main. Il l'enfila à la hâte, amusé que la jeune fille soit gênée face à sa demi nudité, alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment semblé l'être le matin même, tout en demandant simplement :

\- Bah alors, vous deux, vous rattrapez toutes vos querelles de gosse en une seule fois ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vous entend hurler depuis ma chambre, si ça continue, vous allez faire s'écrouler cette maison...

Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux sans rien dire et le blond haussa à nouveau les sourcils :

\- Allô ?! Vous vous êtes lancés un sortilège de mutisme ou quoi ?

Harry interrogea sa soeur du regard, d'un air provoquant cependant. Et la jeune fille grogna d'exaspération. Victorieux, le brun se tourna vers Drago et expliqua alors :

\- Hermione pense que ses révisions sont plus importantes qu'une vulgaire fête et voudrait rester ici pour continuer de réviser…

\- QUOI ?! C'est hors de question, Granger ! Tu vas devenir cinglée, à force d'être plongée dans tes bouquins ! Je te jure, un jour tu finiras à Ste Mangouste parce que tu auras perdu la raison et que tu ne sauras plus faire la différence entre la réalité et la fiction. C'est non négociable, je te préviens ! Sauf si tu préfère que ce soit Pansy qui vienne te chercher par la peau des fesses pour t'emmener avec nous ? Parce que je promets qu'elle en serait capable, elle ne supportera pas que la principale responsable de sa promotion ne soit pas présente à sa soirée ! Et, franchement, j'ai mit trop de coeur à préparer cette pseudo fête pour que tu foires tout ces efforts !

Il lui lança un regard d'avertissement tandis que la jeune fille levait les yeux en l'air d'exaspération. Elle finit par lâcher un souffle théâtrale avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition :

\- Ok, c'est bon, je vais venir, à ta foutue soirée ! Comment est-ce que je dois m'habiller ? Mini jupe et string rose ou en robe de bal ?

Son ton démontrait largement son agacement, et les deux garçons ne purent se retenir plus longtemps d'éclater de rire. Drago désigna alors ses propres vêtements, un jean bien coupé et une chemise en lin blanche, tout en déclarant :

\- Ce n'est qu'un dîner, Hermione. Donc inutile de te mettre sur ton trente et un. Par contre, on ira peut-être boire un verre quelque part, après. Fais simple et élégant, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, comme si elle avait du mal à déterminer s'il était sérieux ou pas. Le blond, lui, se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise. Il avait tenté un petit compliment sur son charme naturel, et avait visiblement totalement loupé son coup. Il soupira et secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione les rejoignait, Harry et lui, dans la cuisine, vêtue d'un simple jean taille haute, d'un t-shirt sans manche blanc, et d'une paire d'escarpin noir aux talons vertigineux. Elle avait remonter ses cheveux en un chignon chic et sophistiqué, tout en étant légèrement relâché sur son épaule gauche, et s'était maquillée d'un fin trait d'eye-liner noir et d'un peu de rouge à lèvre carmin.

Les garçons la dévisagèrent sans parvenir à cacher leur surprise. Drago n'aurait jamais put imaginer la jeune fille sur des talons aussi hauts, ni portant une telle teinte de rouge à lèvre, ce qui lui allait divinement bien. Il se souvint alors à quel point il l'avait trouvé belle, cette nuit, lorsqu'il avait ressenti cette envie de l'embrasser. Tout comme au réveil, dans son short en jean et dentelle. Il ne savait pas dire s'il la trouvait plus belle encore, ainsi vêtue. Mais elle resplendissait de simplicité et de classe. Elle leur sourit tout en tournant sur elle même avant de lancer un regard espiègle au blond :

\- C'est assez simple et élégant pour toi ?

A cet instant précis, Drago n'avait qu'une seule envie : la soulever de terre, la faire tournoyer en l'air, et l'embrasser passionnément. Il déglutit difficilement et se contenta de hocher la tête, se sentant incapable de répondre, avant de se secouer nerveusement afin de reprendre contenance :

\- Allons y, Pansy va me tuer si nous sommes en retard.

Ils sortirent tous les trois dans la rue et une fois sur le pas de la porte, là où le sortilège de dissimulation du Square Grimaud faisait encore effet et les cachait du voisinage, ils transplannèrent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant, Hermione ne put retenir un sifflement de surprise admirative. Drago n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens, et avait réservé une table dans l'un des meilleurs restaurant du centre du Londres Moldu. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à impressionner la brunette, il lui tendit le bras d'un geste galant pour l'attirer jusqu'à l'intérieur, suivi de près par un Harry amusé.

Le blond s'annonça auprès du maître d'hôtel, et celui ci les emmena jusque dans le fond de la salle. Pansy les attendait déjà, trépignant d'impatience sur sa chaise. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle se leva d'un bond et sauta presque littéralement au cou de Drago :

\- Oh. Mon. Dieu ! J'y crois pas ! Comment as-tu réussi à avoir une table ici en si peu de temps ? C'est absolument incroyable, et surtout impossible ! Mes parents m'ont dit qu'il y avait une liste d'attente de plusieurs mois lorsqu'ils ont appelé pour réserver !

Le blond lui sourit de toutes ses dents, mystérieux, tandis qu'il reculait une chaise pour permettre à Hermione de s'asseoir. Ce geste, qu'il avait voulu désinvolte, ne passa inaperçu aux yeux de personne, et il parvint difficilement à cacher son soudain embarras. Une fois tous assis, Pansy reprit sa litanie :

\- Franchement, Drago, merci ! Merci mille fois ! Je crois que je n'aurais pas put rêver mieux pour fêter cette promotion, et je suis super contente que vous soyez là, Harry et Hermione. Après tout, c'est grâce à vous si j'en suis là.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, tandis que son frère balayait les remerciements de Pansy d'un geste de la main. Drago prit le contrôle de la situation en hélant un serveur qui passait par là, et commanda leur meilleure bouteille de champagne. Hermione pinça les lèvres, et le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en chuchotant à son oreille :

\- Pansy en vaut la peine.

Une fois que le serveur fut revenu et qu'ils eurent chacun une flûte de champagne, ils portèrent un toast à la santé de Pansy Parkinson, adjointe du rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui n'en finissait d'ailleurs pas de raconter à quel point son nouveau poste était absolument génial !

XXX

Alors que le dîner s'achevait enfin, et que les propos de la reine de la soirée se faisait de moins en moins cohérents au fur et à mesure que ses verres de vins s'enchaînaient, Drago sortit de sa poche un Gallion d'Or qu'il observa longuement avant de le replacer dans sa poche. Le geste n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui l'interrogea du regard. Il se contenta de lui sourire avant d'annoncer à l'attention de tous :

\- Il est l'heure de passer à la suite des événements…

Pansy lui décocha un regard absolument ahuri, avant de sautiller sur sa chaise en tapant des mains :

\- Quoi ?! Tu as prévu autre chose ! Oh lala, Drago, j'avais dit juste un dîner ! Tu es génial ! On va où ? Dans une discothèque ? Non, tu déteste aller danser…

Elle semblait déçue de ce constat, et le sourire du blond s'élargit alors. En voyant sa réaction, elle se leva carrément pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'enlacer :

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tu as vraiment fait ça ! On va vraiment aller en boîte ?

\- Redescends sur terre, Pansy ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ce genre d'endroit. Non, j'ai trouvé mieux que ça. Allez, venez, on nous attend.

Pansy se releva, impatiente, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se dévisageaient avec inquiétude. La Gryffondor ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise avec l'idée de changer d'endroit, encore moins pour se retrouver en boîte de nuit. Même si elle avait passé un bonne soirée, le blond en était certain, elle devait sûrement penser à son planning de révisions qui l'attendait bien sagement sur la table de la cuisine du Square Grimaud. Harry vint alors questionner Drago sur leur nouvelle destination :

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous n'allons pas en boîte. Simplement dans un bar plutôt sympa et bien fréquenté, où ils passent de la musique latine.

En arrivant sur place, et en voyant le visage ravi de Pansy, le blond se félicita une nouvelle fois d'avoir si bien organisé cette soirée. Sa petite surprise semblait parfaite en tout point, et même Hermione semblait étonnée et, surtout, soulagée par le choix du bar.  
Ils entrèrent tous les quatre et Drago réclama sa table. Le barman les conduisit jusque dans un box réservé aux clients VIP et Pansy sautilla d'excitation. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, le barman glissa discrètement à l'oreille du blond :  
\- Vos invités spéciaux sont arrivés, Monsieur Malefoy. Dois-je les faire patienter ?  
\- Faites les venir en même temps que votre meilleure bouteille de champagne.  
L'homme, un grand jamaïquain baraqué dont les dreadlocks tombaient jusqu'au bas de son dos, lui fit un léger signe de tête et s'en alla. Pansy, trop concentrée sur la décoration paradisiaque du bar, n'avait rien remarqué et était occupée à raconter à Hermione et Harry ses vacances aux Caraïbes. Aussi, elle fut totalement surprise de reconnaître ses deux autres meilleurs amis, lorsqu'ils apportèrent la bouteille commandée :  
\- On a pensé qu'il nous faudrait de quoi fêter dignement cette superbe promotion !  
Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott se tenaient nonchalamment devant le petit groupe d'amis et souriaient largement devant leur mines ébahies. La reine de la soirée se leva alors en hurlant pour leur sauter dans les bras, tandis que Drago concentrait son regard sur Hermione. La jeune fille semblait vraiment surprise de leur présence, peut-être même un peu inquiète. Son regard faisait la navette entre les deux nouveaux arrivants et son frère. Avait-elle peur qu'une bagarre n'éclate entre eux ? Visiblement, oui, puisqu'elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle les vit se serrer chaleureusement la main. Puis les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, et elle leur sourit maladroitement pour cacher sa surprise. Blaise lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur :

\- Hermione Granger, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.

\- Mais t'es con où tu le fais exprès ? Tu ne lis jamais la Gazette du Sorcier, ou quoi ? Surtout que c'est grâce à cet article qu'on est là, triple andouille ! Elle s'appelle Potter, pas Granger ! Tu fais honte à Pansy, vieux...

Théodore affichait sa mine la plus exaspérée tandis qu'il corrigeait son ami. Celui ci ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et se contenta de faire un clin d'oeil à Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Drago explosa de rire et s'exclama :

\- Et si on l'ouvrait, cette bouteille ?

Après avoir porté un énième toast, et écouté Pansy raconter encore une fois comment elle avait brillamment obtenue ce nouveau poste et ce que cela impliquait, Blaise se leva et frappa dans ses mains :

\- Bon, moi, je ne suis pas venu dans ce bar pour rester assis à picoler. Pansy, tu viens danser ?

La jeune fille ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita dans les bras de son ami, qui l'entraîna sur la piste de danse pour commencer une salsa endiablée. Hermione les fixait, le regard songeur, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille :

\- Blaise se débrouille bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il passe tout ses étés à Ibiza, il doit avoir apprit à danser là bas.

La brune secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le blond. Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de lui demander :

\- Le Gallion d'Or, tout à l'heure, c'était l'un de ceux qui servaient à l'Armée de Dumbledore, en cinquième année ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit comme un imbécile heureux avant d'aquiescer. Elle hocha la tête avant d'observer ses doigts qu'elle tordait nerveusement sous la table. Il la força à relever les yeux d'un geste délicat sur son menton et l'interrogea du regard. Elle pinça les lèvres, embarrassée, avant de lui demander simplement :

\- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ?

\- Parce que Pansy aime ce genre d'endroits, et que je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir…

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et ajouta :

\- Non, je parle d'Harry et moi. Vous auriez très bien put finir le reste de la soirée sans nous. Alors pourquoi ?

Drago réfléchit quelques instants. Il hésitait entre lui répondre la vérité, ou rebondir sur l'une de ses pirouettes habituelles. Il décida, encore une fois, d'être franc avec elle :

\- Parce que Harry ne sort presque jamais de chez lui, sauf pour aller voir ma mère ou les Weasley, et qu'il n'a pas la vie d'un mec de 19 ans. Et que même s'il n'est pas vraiment fan de ce genre d'endroits, il apprécie la compagnie de Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Quant à toi…

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire :

\- J'avais envie que tu nous vois sous un autre jour. On t'as fait beaucoup de mal, tous les quatre, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Je voulais te montrer que nous avons changé, tous. Et que le visage que je te montre lorsque nous ne sommes qu'entre nous n'est pas un masque. Que je suis comme ça tout le temps, même avec mes amis. Et puis, tu avais vraiment besoin de te changer les idées, toi aussi.

Hermione tourna la tête et fixa le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne s'en était probablement pas rendue compte, mais elle observait de nouveau Blaise et Pansy, qui continuaient de se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Le brun au teint mat se débrouillait tellement bien que beaucoup de couple, autour d'eux, s'étaient arrêté de danser pour les observer également. Il émanait d'eux une telle sensualité que c'en était presque indécent.

Drago vit alors Hermione se mordre la lèvre d'un air envieux. Et sur un coup de tête, il se leva et lui tendit la main :

\- Allez viens.

Elle se recula dans son siège tout en secouant nerveusement la tête :

\- Euh, non, je ne préfère pas, je ne sais pas danser. Surtout pas _ça_ !

Le blond lui sourit, charmeur, tout en chuchotant à son oreille :

\- Laisse moi faire et tout ira bien.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, il l'entraîna jusque sur la piste.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de la crise de panique d'Hermione ? Et la réaction de Drago ? Et celle des Weasley au réveil ? Oh lala, j'adore trop cette fiction. Oui oui, je suis modeste ! Enfin, j'espère aussi que la fin du chapitre vous a séduit. L'arrivée de Blaise et Théo, beaucoup d'entre vous attendez ça avec impatience, satisfaits ?_

 _Bon, vraiment, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions. Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous souhaitez. **Deux chapitres par semaines, plus courts, ou un seul et aussi long** ?_

 _Pour le chapitre prochain, je vous réserve quelques surprises. Oui, j'étais vraiment obligée de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche avec ce petit commentaire ! J'ai une réputation de sadique à maintenir, héhé !_

 _Allez sur ce, bonne fin de journée à tous !_


	19. Culpabilité

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec un (très) petit chapitre. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je n'ai pas publié mercredi, je passe donc effectivement à une fréquence de publication de un chapitre par semaine. Même si vous avez été nombreux à me réclamer des chapitres deux fois par semaine, quitte à ce qu'ils soient plus court, j'ai réalisé qu'avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, IRL, ce n'est pas trop faisable. D'autant plus que je vous réserve une petite surprise...  
_ _En effet, je viens tout juste de commencer l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction ! Bon, je ne vais pas la publier tout de suite parce que je voudrais prendre assez d'avance sur les chapitres. Mais j'ai commencé la rédaction, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je vous tiendrais au courant quand je déciderai de mettre le premier chapitre en ligne. C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cette raison que ce chapitre est franchement plus court. Mais pour me rattraper, sachez que je publierai le chapitre 20 vendredi prochain, et non pas samedi (parce que je suis invitée à un mariage du samedi et je ne pourrais donc pas publier, donc vous l'aurez un jour plus tôt). Voilà._

 _Ah, oui ! Une dernière chose ! J'offrirai une dédicace spéciale dans le prochain chapitre à une personne choisie au hasard parmi tous ceux qui m'auront laissé un commentaire, ou envoyé un message privé (ça marche aussi, comme je le disais, je ne cherche pas à faire augmenter mes reviews, mais juste à connaître votre avis sur mon travail). J'espère que ça va vous motiver un peu !_

 _Berenice :_ _Ah, je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre (quoi que, je suis sadique, après tout...). Mais c'est plus simple pour moi de publier une fois par semaine. Par contre, promis juré, je n'espacerai plus les publications. Une fois par semaine, c'est largement suffisant ! Vous n'aurez jamais à attendre plus ! Aha !  
_ _Rine :_ _Oui, mon Drago est trop choupinet ! Bon, le chapitre est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira malgré tout !  
_ _Claire : Tout d'abord, félicitation pour ton acceptation ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, c'est toujours top d'aller là où on veut, alors bravo ! En suite, cette fiction est assez particulière, j'en ai bien conscience. A la fois sombre et pourtant joyeuse et comique. En tout cas, pour ces deux derniers points, j'essaie vraiment d'inclure des scènes plutôt "légères" parce que sans ça, l'histoire serait vraiment centré sur la douleur, la mort de Ron, l'enquête etc... Enfin, j'ai tellement de possibilité sur cette fiction... Je ne m'en lasse pas !  
Sarahblue1 : Merci pour ton soutien et pour ce super commentaire, comme toujours ! Pour la scène avec George, il faut remercier mon Bêta. Sur le moment, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec cette scène, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je ne me suis (fort heureusement !) jamais retrouvé dans ce genre de situation, et que je n'ai donc aucun point de repère ? En même temps, ma mère m'aurait tuée si j'avais été à la place d'Hermione et Ginny, et mes frères auraient tué le gars qui m'accompagnait... Bref. Toujours est-il que j'avais un peu zapé de faire intervenir George, mais je suis super contente de l'avoir écrite ! Après relecture, je crois que c'est l'une de mes scènes préférées du chapitre.  
Titnini : Ah bah tiens, justement, ma tite maman, n'est-ce pas que tu m'aurais littéralement tuée si tu t'étais retrouvé à la place de Molly dans le chapitre précédent ? Aha ! Enfin bref. Je suis super contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Et surtout, de t'avoir fait rire ! Tu regrette de ne pas avoir eu plus d'infos sur leur nuit par simple curiosité. Mais patience, tu devras attendre comme tout le monde ! Enfin, tu as déjà eu plus d'informations que les autres, c'est déjà pas mal, aha ! Et en ce qui concerne les descriptions de lieux, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Je préfère me concentrer sur les personnages. C'est un défaut dans mon écriture, comme quoi j'ai encore des progrès à faire.  
Elexa : Je crois que ton commentaire a eu un petit bug, je n'ai eu que "a-" ? Donc, euh, "b" ? Ahahaha ! En tout cas, bienvenue sur cette fiction ! N'hésite pas à me laisser un nouveau commentaire, ou un message privé pour me donner ton avis !  
Aodren : Et bien voici la suite ! Et bienvenue à toi aussi sur cette fiction !  
_

 _Allez, maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture !  
Dabisous !  
_ _  
_ _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 19 : Culpabilité**

* * *

 **Dimanche 8 Mai 1999**

 _Hermione sourit. Elle se trouve devant ce merveilleux restaurant moldu, dans le centre ville de Londres. A nouveau, elle se sent minuscule en comparaison de l'immense bâtisse. Un serveur lui sourit, et en un clin d'œil, elle est assise à leur meilleur table, au centre de la pièce principale. Au dessus d'elle, un imposant lustre en cristal renvoie des milliers d'éclats lumineux sur le reste de la pièce._

 _Lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux, il est là. Il lui sourit. De ce sourire tendre et bienveillant qui semble lui être réservé. Il se saisit de sa main et y dépose un baiser galant, faisant durer la caresse quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Hermione rougit. Jamais personne ne s'est comporté ainsi avec elle._

 _Autour de la jeune fille, le monde semble s'être accéléré. Comme lorsqu'on appuie sur le bouton d'avance rapide, pour zapper les pub à la télé. Hermione n'en est pas vraiment certaine. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. Elle le voit sourire et s'amuser, les yeux pétillants. Et il rejette légèrement la tête en arrière lorsqu'il éclate de rire, dégageant la courbe parfaite de son cou…_

 _Hermione s'amuse, elle aussi. Elle en a conscience, même si elle ne participe pas vraiment aux conversations. Elle sait qu'elle passe une bonne soirée, elle le sent. Rien que la banalité de cet instant suffit à la combler de joie. Il n'y a plus aucune guerre, plus aucun meurtre, plus aucune perte, plus aucune souffrance. Elle se sent en paix, et c'est grâce à lui…_

 _Le décor a changé, mais la jeune fille s'en fiche. Elle ne prête aucune attention à la décoration chaude et accueillante du bar dans lequel elle se trouve. Elle ne remarque même pas le sable qui recouvre le sol de bois, accentuant l'impression d'avoir échoué sur une île paradisiaque. Les Caraïbes, peut-être ? Ou Ibiza. A en croire la musique, l'alcool qui coule à flots et les dizaines de corps qui se pressent sur la minuscule piste de danse, Hermione penche pour Ibiza. Mais, encore une fois, elle s'en fiche. Elle observe ce garçon, devenu homme, et qui n'a plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent qu'elle a connu. Et comme s'il avait senti être observé, il se tourne vers elle et lui sourit à nouveau. Toujours de ce sourire tendre et bienveillant. Un poil charmeur aussi, et peut-être un chouïa arrogant. La jeune fille détourne le regard et se plonge dans la contemplation d'un couple sur la piste._

 _Il se déhanchent à un rythme endiablé. Leur corps collés l'un à l'autre semblent impossible à séparer. La jeune fille, dont Hermione est persuadée d'avoir déjà vu le visage quelque part, a fermé les yeux et se laisse porter par son partenaire. Dos à lui, elle rejette légèrement la tête en arrière et la pose sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il vient alors glisser ses longs doigts fins jusque sur sa nuque, tout en continuant de la maintenir fermement contre lui de son autre bras, posé avec possessivité sur son ventre. Leurs corps se balancent de droite à gauche dans un rythme lent et langoureux. La brune semble avoir une confiance infinie en l'homme sans visage qui l'accompagne. Hermione n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, passionné et sensuel._

 _A cette seule pensée, elle rougit. C'est alors qu'une voix qu'elle connaît par cœur résonne à ses oreilles. "_ Sois heureuse, Hermione. Sois le pour nous deux. Je t'aime. Ronald."

 _Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle reconnaît la jeune fille sur la piste de danse. C'est elle. C'est sur son visage qu'elle lit le calme et la sérénité. C'est son corps qui se mouve avec sensualité contre cet homme. Et cet homme..._

 _Hermione ne voit toujours pas son visage et pourtant, elle le reconnaît. Il a enfoui son nez dans la nuque de sa partenaire, et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc cachent les traits fins de son visage. Ses mains ont glissées sur ses hanches pour l'aider à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Il mène la danse avec une expérience maîtrisée, élégant et sensuel. Sa chemise blanche est trempée de transpiration et lui colle à la peau. Elle ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi beau, pas même lorsqu'il lui sourit avec tendresse._

 _Hermione observe alors son propre corps se retourner langoureusement. Drago redresse la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. Elle lui caresse la joue tandis qu'il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux. D'un mouvement sec, il défait son chignon et laisse retomber ses boucles brunes sur ses épaules. Il y enfoui ses doigts et rapproche sensuellement leurs visages. Il vient coller son front contre le sien, toujours sans détourner les yeux de son regard. Et ils continuent de danser ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, leurs corps couverts de transpiration._

XXX

Hermione se réveilla et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques instants encore. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie de son coma, elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Elle n'avait pas rêvé du corps inerte de Ron dans divers scénario. Et pourtant, ce rêve la laissait perplexe...

Légèrement désorientée, elle se redressa et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui, encore une fois, avait passé la nuit avec elle. Appuyée sur un coude, elle l'observa longuement, détaillant les traits paisibles et fins de son visage. Il semblait calme. Serein. Et, ô Merlin, ce qu'il était beau.

Perturbée par cette pensée, la jeune fille secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle tenta de faire le point sur les récents événements.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle s'était réveillée d'un lourd coma et avait découvert un monde complètement différent. Ronald Weasley était mort. Son petit frère s'était lié d'amitié avec leurs anciens ennemis, et le pire d'entre eux vivait à présent sous leur toit. Certes, Drago Malefoy semblait vraiment avoir changé. Et ses amis également, Hermione en avait eu la preuve la veille au soir. Mais pourtant, la jeune fille avait vraiment du mal à accepter cette nouvelle réalité.

Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, restait ce lien indescriptible entre elle et l'ancien Serpentard. Hermione ignorait toujours les raisons qui la poussaient à réclamer sa présence près d'elle. Surtout la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi rassurée, en sécurité, alors qu'elle aurait probablement dû être méfiante et distante. Et ce rêve…

Ce n'était qu'un condensé des souvenirs de la veille. Cette danse, elle avait réellement eue lieu. Hermione s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour leur offrir cette interlude. Ce moment unique. Ils n'étaient plus Drago Malefoy et Hermione Potter. Ils étaient devenus deux inconnus, deux corps enlacés. Et ce sentiment troublait la jeune fille.

Dans son rêve, elle s'était trouvée belle et sensuelle, contre Drago. _Grâce_ à Drago. Et même si elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer de la véracité de ce sentiment, elle était au moins sûre d'une chose : son inconscient le lui avait fait ressentir. Son esprit _voulait_ qu'elle se sente belle et sensuelle avec le blond.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se secoua énergiquement. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir à tout ça. Elle se sentait trop confuse pour y voir clair. Elle enfila son pantalon de survêtement et sortit précipitamment de la maison.

XXX

De retour au Square Grimaud, la jeune fille se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Et comme tout les matins, Drago était attablé devant un tasse de café. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer, il lui sourit. Et la jeune fille parvint difficilement à cacher son trouble.

Un sourire tendre et bienveillant.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, tout en allant se servir une tasse de café. Perdue dans son esprit, elle sursauta lorsque le jeune homme lui demanda :

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

La brune s'accorda quelques secondes de silence, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal, avant de lui répondre positivement. Elle n'osa cependant pas se retourner, de peur qu'il remarque les rougeurs de son visage. Elle ne voulait pas devoir lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer avoir rêvé de lui, de leur soirée, d'une façon qu'elle même ne comprenait pas encore.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que son expression ne laissait rien transparaître, elle s'installa à table avec lui et remarqua enfin les cernes sous ses yeux gris. inquiète, elle l'interrogea :

\- Visiblement, ce n'était pas ton cas. Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

Le blond sourit tristement et secoua les épaules :

\- Rien d'important.

Il détourna le regard, et Hermione sentit son cœur lui tomber dans l'estomac. Pourquoi la repoussait-il ? Pourquoi refusait-il son aide, alors que lui même passait ses nuits près d'elle afin de la rassurer ? Elle insista :

\- Explique moi, s'il te plaît. Je veux t'aider, je te dois bien ça, non ?

Drago l'observa longuement avant de soupirer :

\- Un mauvais rêve, rien d'important.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! Je te rappelle que tu dors avec moi parce que je suis terrifiée par mes cauchemars, et tu prétends que ce n'est _rien d'important_ ? Allez, raconte moi.

Elle s'était retenue de justesse de parler de ses cauchemars au passé. Au fond d'elle, la jeune fille ignorait encore ce que ce rêve voulait dire. Et puis, même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, elle était terrifiée à l'idée que si Drago apprenait qu'elle n'avait plus de terreurs nocturnes, il retournerait dormir dans sa chambre et la laisserait seule.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le rire moqueur du jeune homme avant qu'il ne réponde, malicieux :

\- Tu ne me racontes pas tes cauchemars, Hermione. Tu te contente de t'agripper à moi et de pleurer dans mon épaule. George a raison, tu sais. Je suis devenu un simple ours en peluche.

Il semblait plutôt amusé de ce constat, et non pas vexé ou écœuré. Hermione lui sourit :

\- Un ours en peluche plutôt bruyant, alors. Tu savais que tu ronfles, la nuit ?

\- Impossible ! Les Malefoy ne ronflent pas !

Son sourire était authentique et charmeur, et la jeune fille éclata de rire avec lui. Lorsqu'il furent calmés, Hermione décida de se confier un peu plus :

\- Le scénario est différent à chaque fois, mais la fin est toujours la même. Ron est inerte devant moi, mort. La plupart du temps, parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il a prit un Avada pour me protéger, ou bien il a avalé un poison à ma place. Parfois, on est juste étendu dans l'herbe, sur une colline, et on s'embrasse. Et puis il meurt, comme ça, subitement. Son corps devient dur et froid et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'arrache à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que ces cauchemars veulent dire. Enfin, je me doute bien que c'est parce qu'il me manque, et que j'ai du mal à faire mon deuil. Mais j'ignore totalement pourquoi les scénarios changent sans arrêt…

La jeune fille fixait sa tasse de café d'un air triste, les larmes aux yeux. Doucement, délicatement, Drago lui releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire tendre :

\- C'est parce que tu culpabilise, Hermione. Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais tu te sens responsable de la mort de Ron. Tu pense que c'est de ta faute, probablement parce que tu es en vie, et pas lui. Parce que c'est sa mort qui a permis que tu sortes de ton coma. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Ron a sombré dans l'alcoolisme et est tombé malade. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a choisit de mettre fin à sa vie. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

La boule au ventre, Hermione détourna brutalement le visage, s'échappant de la caresse rassurante de la main du jeune homme sur son visage. Amère, elle cracha :

\- Ah non ? Pourtant, c'est bien à cause de moi qu'il est mort. C'est parce que j'étais dans le coma et qu'il se sentait impuissant, qu'il est devenu alcoolique, puis malade. Quoi que tu en pense, c'est de ma faute.

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux en entendant la voix triste d'Harry, à l'entrée de la cuisine :

\- Non, Mia. C'est de la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange et du sortilège qu'elle ta jeté. Tu n'étais pas responsable de sa folie meurtrière, ni de son esprit vicieux et sadique. Tu n'étais qu'une victime, Hermione. Et Ron aussi, d'une certaine façon. Ne la laisse pas gagner à ce jeu là. Ne vie pas dans la culpabilité d'un acte que tu n'as pas commis, c'est ce qu'elle espérait en choisissant Ron comme Ancre de son sort. Ne la laisse pas gagner, s'il te plaît…

Le brun s'était agenouillé devant elle et lui tenait fermement les mains. D'un geste tendre, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de sa sœur et se releva pour déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. La jeune fille secoua la tête, espérant chasser ses sombres pensées. Harry et Drago avaient probablement raison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa culpabilité. Surtout après avoir rêvé du blond, la nuit précédente. Elle s'en rendait compte, à cet instant, mais cette nuit de répit lui donnait le douloureux sentiment d'avoir trahi la mémoire de Ron. Comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'être heureuse, pas sans lui. Pas alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour elle.

A nouveau, Hermione secoua la tête. Tout ça était ridicule. Les garçons avaient entièrement raison, elle le savait parfaitement. Mais son cœur refusait qu'elle ressente autre chose que la douleur, la peine, la culpabilité. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle revint brutalement à la réalité en entendant Drago demander à Harry :

\- Tu vas toujours prendre le thé avec ma mère, cet après-midi ?

\- Oui, comme tous les dimanches. Pourquoi ?

Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la jeune fille, et le brun écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre contenance et de se racler la gorge :

\- Euh, Mia ? Tu veux venir avec moi, pour le thé ?

La jeune fille l'observa longuement comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Elle pinça les lèvres :

\- C'est hors de question ! J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec cette soirée, hier. J'ai des révisions qui m'attendent…

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel et Hermione grogna quelques paroles intelligibles avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche.

XXX

Vers 14h, la jeune fille étudiait avec attention un grimoire sur la métamorphose humaine lorsqu'Harry l'interpella depuis l'entrée de la cuisine :

\- Mia ? J'y vais. Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Sans quitter son livre des yeux, elle secoua la tête :

\- Non, c'est bon. Et puis, au pire, j'ai une baguette magique, je sais m'en servir. Et Drago va revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je te laisse. Cissa déteste quand j'arrive en retard. A tout à l'heure !

La jeune fille grogna, toujours plongée dans son livre. Lorsque la porte d'entrée se fut refermée derrière son frère, elle s'autorisa enfin une pause. Tout en soupirant, elle posa l'ouvrage sur la table et et pinça l'arête du nez. Elle se sentait lasse, vidée. Psychologiquement, surtout. Étudier la totalité du programme de septième année en l'espace d'un mois relevait du miracle. Ou peut-être de la torture ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais cet acharnement l'épuisait. Fort heureusement pour elle, Hermione avait prit assez d'avance sur le programme lors de sa sixième année, et avait poursuivit son travail lors de leur cavale, juste au cas où.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'était imaginée la possibilité de passer ses ASPIC après la guerre, et ce malgré avoir manqué une année d'étude, elle n'avait absolument pas envisagé d'être prise au piège par des délais aussi court. Et encore moins dans de telles circonstances.

Ronald lui manquait. Affreusement. Douloureusement. Pendant six années passées ensemble à Poudlard, il s'était toujours fait un devoir de la divertir lorsqu'elle entrait dans l'une de ces périodes de révisions particulièrement intenses. Même si ce n'était qu'en lui posant diverses questions, pas forcément en rapport avec les cours, ou en l'obligeant à abandonner ses grimoires durant une heure ou deux, il avait toujours su lui changer les idées. Parfois, même sa seule présence suffisait à Hermione pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses révisions.

Il savait la faire rire, la faire sourire et la détendre. Et même s'il était souvent idiot, impulsif et bourru, il savait aussi la soutenir et la détendre, même dans les pires moments. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant…

Il était mort à cause d'elle. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échanger leurs places. Pour qu'il survive, qu'il soit heureux et épanoui. Et tant pis pour cette petite voix qui lui fait narquoisement remarqué qu'il n'aurait jamais put être heureux sans elle. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître toute cette culpabilité.

A nouveau, la jeune fille soupira et secoua la tête. D'un geste enragé, elle essuya les quelques larmes traîtresses qui s'étaient échappaient de ses yeux et releva le visage. Elle se figea. Là, assis devant elle, Drago l'observait silencieusement, le regard inquiet et peiné pour elle. Combien de temps était-elle restée assise là à pleurer ? Depuis quand était-il là à l'observer ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas entendu arriver ?

Subitement, le jeune homme se leva et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa aller et pleura tout son soûl sur cette épaule rassurante. Tendrement, il la berça contre lui, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée, elle se recula légèrement, sans pour autant briser leur étreinte, et lui sourit :

\- Désolée, j'ai détruit ta chemise.

La soie grise du vêtement était maculée d'eau salée et le jeune homme secoua les épaules :

\- Ce n'est rien, je devais justement aller m'en racheter.

Il lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Ce geste, qui était presque devenu sa marque de fabrique, permis à Hermione de se ressaisir. Elle se secoua énergiquement et se détacha de lui pour reporter son attention sur la piles de parchemins qui l'attendait sur la table de la cuisine. Remarquant son air déterminé, le blond ricana et leva les mains en signe de reddition :

\- Je te laisse réviser. Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Drago s'en alla. A peine eut-il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'Hermione le rappelait déjà :

\- En fait, je… Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Tu voudrais bien rester avec moi ?

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, perplexe :

\- Parce que tu penses que ma présence t'aidera à réviser ?

La brune avait parfaitement conscience d'abuser de la situation et, surtout, de ce lien qui s'était créé entre eux. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Si Drago restait près d'elle, Hermione serait forcée de se concentrer sur son travail pour ne pas réfléchir et donc, ne pas pleurer. Aussi, elle le supplia du regard et il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle en soupirant :

\- J'arrive pas à y croire…

La jeune fille ne releva pas et se concentra sur ses révisions. Elle sourit malgré elle lorsqu'elle l'entendit utiliser un Accio pour faire venir à lui un livre avant de s'installer confortablement sur sa chaise et commencer sa lecture.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant plusieurs heures. En début de soirée, le jeune homme soupira et posa son livre sur la table de cuisine en souriant :

\- Hermione ? Je pense qu'il est l'heure de t'arrêter là, pour ce soir. Si tu continue comme, ton cerveau va finir par fondre.

La brune aurait bien eu envie de lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais elle était en partie d'accord avec lui. Elle avait assez réviser pour ce soir là. Cependant, lorsqu'elle reposa son grimoire et hocha la tête, le sourire qu'il lui envoya ne présageait rien de bon. Elle fut sur ses gardes avant même qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

\- Bien, je suis ravi que tu obtempère. Tu vas pouvoir aller prendre une douche et te préparer. Nous avons rendez-vous dans une heure.

Hermione sursauta :

\- Rendez-vous ? Où ça ?

Drago lui envoya son plus beau sourire avant de susurrer :

\- Mais, chez ma mère, enfin. Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié notre dîner ?

La jeune fille avait bien envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais accepté l'invitation. Mais le blond reprit soudainement son sérieux et contourna la table jusqu'à elle. D'une main ferme, il la fit se lever et posa fermement ses mains sur les hanches de la brune avant de se pencher et de plonger son regard dans le sien. D'une voix douce et grave, il la supplia :

\- S'il te plaît, Hermione. Il faut que tu viennes. Il faut que tu rencontre ma mère, et que tu t'aperçoive de par toi même qu'elle a changé. il faut que tu lui laisse une chance, que tu _nous_ laisses une chance. S'il te plaît, Hermione. Accepte.

A contrecœur, elle hocha la tête. Triomphant, il la souleva de terre et la fit tourner en l'air avant de la déposer au sol, de l'embrasser sur le front, et de lui sourire comme un imbécile heureux :

\- Alors va te préparer. N'oublie pas, nous avons rendez-vous à 18h30, donc il serait idéal qu'on soit là bas à 18h. Ne sois pas en retard, s'il te plaît.

A nouveau, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête tandis qu'il s'en allait prendre sa douche. Perturbée, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à bascule qui trônait dans un coin, et contempla le feu de cheminée.

Elle venait d'accepter d'aller dîner chez Narcissa Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Dans ce même manoir où sa pire ennemie l'avait torturée sous les yeux des maîtres de maison, y comprit ceux de Drago. Ce même Drago qui l'avait tenue si fermement, si tendrement, si sensuellement quelques instants plus tôt. Et qui avait été si heureux qu'elle accepte enfin ce dîner.

Que s'était-il donc passé ?! Hermione n'en avait aucune idée. Mais elle ne pouvait nier ce qu'elle avait ressenti, ce qu'elle avait attendu, ce qu'elle s'était imaginé lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle. Du désir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille s'était imaginé qu'il allait l'embrasser, et elle s'était sentie déçue lorsqu'il ne l'avait finalement pas fait.

Perdue, furieuse contre elle-même, elle se releva subitement et s'en alla prendre une douche. Froide. Peut-être que ça lui éclaircirait les idées…

XXX

Lorsqu'ils transplannèrent, main dans la main, Drago et elle, Hermione se sentait particulièrement anxieuse. L'idée de remettre les pieds dans se Manoir, après le seul et unique souvenir, particulièrement désagréable, qu'elle en avait ne l'enchantait guère. Le jeune homme dû sentir son anxiété, car il raffermit sa prise autour de sa main et lui sourit :

\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. Je suis là, et Harry sera là aussi. Et si tu veux partir, peu importe quand, tu n'auras qu'à nous prévenir et nous rentrerons, d'accord ?

La boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge ne diminuant pas, la jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête. Peu convaincu, Drago insista :

\- Hermione, tout va bien se passer, d'accord. Tu me fais confiance ?

Là. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait lui répondre. De ce qu'elle _voulait_ lui répondre. Avait-elle confiance en lui ? En étant honnête avec elle-même, elle devait avouer que oui, elle avait confiance en lui. Aussi terrifiant que ce soit, c'était la pure vérité. Elle, Hermione Potter, avait confiance en Drago Malefoy. Après les récents événements, c'était indéniable. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui avouer, à lui.

Mais le jeune homme était là, en chair et en os, devant elle. Et il attendait, inquiet, une réponse à sa question. Aussi, elle appliqua l'une de ses techniques favorites : la pirouette habile et désinvolte :

\- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai peur de remettre les pieds dans ce manoir. Avec ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois, je… Je suis terrifiée.

C'était aussi une vérité. Pas celle qu'il espérait, mais la jeune fille ne pouvait faire mieux. Pas alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'avouer avoir confiance en lui. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et se contenta de ricaner :

\- Rassures toi, tu ne le reconnaîtras pas. Après la mort de mon père, et une fois que je lui ai fait don du Manoir, ma mère s'est empressée de changer toute la décoration. C'était une façon de faire son deuil, je suppose. Ou alors, elle détestait réellement ce que représentait cette maison. En tout cas, c'est complètement méconnaissable. Tu te sens rassurée ?

Hermione hocha la tête et il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front :

\- Aller, Mademoiselle la Trouillarde, allons y.

Gentiment, elle lui claqua l'épaule et ils avancèrent jusqu'au Manoir. La jeune fille fut étonnée de voir Drago utiliser le heurtoir et attendre qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Sa bonne éducation s'appliquait également à sa propre maison, et cela laissa la jeune fille perplexe. Pourtant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'attendre silencieusement qu'on vienne leur ouvrir.

Lorsque, enfin, un Elfe de Maison leur ouvrit la porte, le blond laissa passer la jeune fille en premier. Hermione se figea à peine le seuil de la porte franchi.

Tout était tellement clair ! Dans ses souvenirs, le Manoir était tellement sombre qu'il était sans cesse éclairé à la bougie, même en pleine journée. Mais là... Les murs avaient été repeints en blanc et vert pastel et tout était vraiment très lumineux. Ébahie, elle lança un regard surpris en direction de Drago, qui haussa les sourcils d'un air de dire "je t'avais prévenue" et lui sourit en suite :

\- Allez viens, Harry et ma mère doivent déjà nous attendre.

Il lui proposa alors son bras, qu'elle attrapa pour se laisser guider. Il la mena jusqu'au petit salon dont il ouvrit la porte d'un geste souple.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilà pour ce soir ! Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Rendez Vous Dominical" et, comme vous l'aurez deviné, nous allons enfin revoir Narcissa et Severus, et, bon sang, j'ai hâte de vous publier ce chapitre là, parce que je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorer !_

 _Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fais mon devoir et que je vous ai mit l'eau à la bouche bien comme il faut, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. N'oubliez pas, la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera publié du vendredi soir !_

 _Allez, maintenant, je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis (même si c'est pour m'engueuler parce que j'ai publié un tout petit tout minuscule chapitre) !_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate._


	20. Dîner Dominical

_**Résumé :** Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :** Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour Bonsoir tout le monde !_  
 _Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui suis de retour avec ce chapitre tant (trop) attendu ! Et... comment vous expliquer ? Je crois que je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Je mérite l'échafaud, je suis d'accord ! Plus sérieusement. En fait, ces dernières semaines ont été vraiment très chargées pour moi. J'ai eu beaucoup de démarches à faire, qui m'ont demandé de courir à droit et à gauche, puis j'ai été malade, puis mon pc a choppé un virus et j'ai dut le réinitialiser... Bref. J'ai pas eu une seconde à moi, et encore moins quelques heures complètes à consacrer à ma fiction. Et, en toute honnêteté, vous m'avez terriblement manqué !_  
 _Mais me voici de retour, avec ce nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère fortement, vous plaira. Bon, vous allez probablement me détester en lisant les dernières lignes, mais que voulez vous, je reste sadique malgré tout !_

 _Et avant de commencer, comme d'habitude, je réponds aux commentaires !_

 _Swangranger : Aaaah, le fameux baiser sur le front. Ca ne s'arrête plus, d'ailleurs. Tout pleins de tendresse dans ce chapitre aussi. J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine !  
TB : Aaaah je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, et je me sens terriblement honteuse d'avoir contredis ton si joli compliment "toujours à l'heure" et bah... non. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée. Mais, promis, je vais me rattraper ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents !  
Titnini : On en a déjà longuement discuté, alors je crois que j'ai déjà plus ou moins répondu à toutes tes questions, du moins celles auxquelles je pouvais répondre sans trop en dévoiler. J'espère que ce chapitre tant attendu sera à la hauteur.  
Fan100 : La scène de la rencontre avec Narcissa ? La voilààààààà ! Allez, courage, plus que quelques lignes et tu auras encore plus envie de me tuer. Mouahahaha, quel sadisme !  
Maraille : Oh, question très pertinente. J'ai effectivement pensé à intégrer une discussion entre Hermione et Harry au sujet des années Poudlard, et de tout ces non-dits. Mais elle arrivera bien bien bien bien (etc) plus tard. Patience patience. Et, effectivement, Hermione ne s'est réveillée que depuis quelques jours. Même pas encore une semaine. Et je me doute que vous avez un peu tendance à l'oublier, désolée. C'est à cause de moi, je prends tellement mon temps pour décrire tout ce qui se passe (en même temps, il s'en passe tellement !). En tout cas, j'espère que mon Rogue te plaira !  
Claire : Commentaire très pertinent, aha ! Effectivement, il y a une nouvelle fiction en cours de rédaction. Malheureusement, elle est en ENORME stand by, puisque j'ai préféré me concentré sur ce chapitre que vous attendiez impatiemment. Donc il faudra encore prendre son mal en patience avant de découvrir cette nouvelle histoire. Sinon, je pense aussi qu'il y a plusieurs façon de penser et d'agir. Il y a ce que nous dit notre cœur, notre conscience et notre "rapport aux autres" si j'puis dire (en gros, la façon d'agir selon le regard des autres). Et, effectivement, c'est parfois difficile de concilier les trois. Je suis contente que tu es remarqué ça. Parce que c'est pas forcément facile à expliquer, et ça peut souvent sembler contradictoire, du coup.  
Berenice : Aaah bah si tu trouvais le chapitre précédent "pas minuscule du tout" tu vas trouver celui-ci carrément trop long, aha. Non, je plaisante. Je sais bien que rien n'est jamais trop long, quand on y prend du plaisir. Donc j'espère sincèrement que tu prendras du plaisir en lisant ce chapitre !  
Rine : Contente que cette fiction te plaise. Et, effectivement, les Malefoy ne ronflent pas !  
Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Aaaaaaaah, Rogue tout de noir vêtu. Est-ce possible de l'imaginer habillé différement ? Hmm... on va bien voir. Je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce chapitre.  
Guest : La voilàààààààààà (la suite) !  
Ptitepuce11 : Bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça restera ainsi longtemps !_

 _Allez, maintenant, je vous laisse (enfin) découvrir ce chapitre tant attendu ! On se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 20 : Dîner Dominical**

* * *

 **Dimanche 8 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après midi - Manoir Malefoy.**

Harry et Narcissa se trouvaient dans le petit salon du Manoir Malefoy. Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans de petits fauteuils confortables, ils prenaient le thé et, comme à leur habitude, discutaient de choses et d'autres. Le jeune garçon avala une gorgée de son thé Earl Grey avant de répondre à la question qui venait de lui être posée :

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien, pour l'instant. J'attends encore le contre-coup, mais je pense que ça va aller.

La blonde hocha la tête tout en avalant à son tour une gorgée de son thé, un English Breakfast, avant de sourire tendrement :

\- Et comment se passe la cohabitation avec mon fils ?

Le brun sembla hésiter un instant avant de secouer les épaules et de répondre avec nonchalance :

\- Plutôt bien, en fait. Je crois que Drago a un effet positif sur Hermione.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle semblait réellement surprise de cette affirmation, et Harry lui sourit avec malice :

\- Oui, vraiment. Je dois dire qu'au début, j'étais plutôt inquiet. Surtout que j'avais totalement oublié de la prévenir, et qu'elle a découvert cette collocation le lendemain matin. Mais ça a été. Elle a surtout été curieuse, en fait, ce qui est tout à fait logique. Elle nous a posé beaucoup de questions, pour essayer de comprendre comment nous en étions arrivés là. Heureusement, elle a choisi de me faire confiance et de lui offrir une chance. Au tour de Drago, maintenant, de ne pas la gâcher.

Narcissa posa délicatement sa tasse sur la petite table en verre avant de répondre simplement :

\- Je l'espère, pour eux deux. Crois-tu qu'Hermione acceptera mon invitation à dîner ?

\- En toute franchise, je ne crois pas. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Elle a besoin de plus de temps, pour s'habituer à tout ces nouveaux changements. Et puis, elle révise pour ses ASPIC. Et, en toute honnêteté, dans ces moments là, elle fait franchement peur à voir. Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé, avant de partir. Elle m'aurait probablement attaqué avec l'un de ses maléfices de Chauve Furie. Tu sais, ils ne sont peut-être pas aussi puissants que ceux de Ginny, mais ils laissent quand même de lourdes séquelles.

La blonde sourit, amusée, tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire à sa propre plaisanterie. Narcissa insista malgré tout, la voix pleine d'espoir :

\- Peut-être que Drago parviendra à la convaincre ?

\- Si ton fils a envie de perdre un œil, un doigt ou même une jambe, en tentant de la faire sortir de ses bouquins, grand bien lui fasse. Mais, sincèrement, j'ai peu d'espoir. Pour commencer, Hermione s'était jurée de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici, pas après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Et puis, je crois qu'elle a un peu peur de tout ces changements. Le monde qu'elle a connu a complètement changé. Toutes ses certitudes ont volé en éclats. Elle est complètement perdue, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps.

Harry termina sa tasse de thé, qu'il reposa délicatement sur la table basse, et la blonde demanda alors :

\- Pourtant, tu m'as dit qu'elle semblait tenir le coup ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Elle sait que nous attendons tous qu'elle craque, qu'elle montre le moindre signe de faiblesse. Que ce soit moi, Drago, ou bien même les Weasley, nous sommes tous là pour elle, pour la soutenir. Hermione est indépendante, forte et courageuse. Elle attendra que l'attention se dissipe pour se permettre de craquer enfin.

La femme pinça les lèvres avant de soupirer :

\- C'est tout à son honneur. Espérons que ça ne l'empêche pas de vivre pour autant...

Au même instant, une petite boule lumineuse apparut au centre de la pièce et se mit à grossir de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir un magnifique paon de lumière blanche. La voix de Drago s'éleva alors du bec de l'animal :

\- _Hermione a accepté de m'accompagner. Nous sommes en route._

Le patronus disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui un Harry perplexe et une Narcissa fière et enjouée :

\- Et bien, je crois que mon fils a un talent de persuasion supérieur au tien, Harry. Tant mieux, je suis contente qu'elle se joigne à nous. Je vais tout de suite aller prévenir les Elfes que nous avons une invitée supplémentaire. Et je vais également envoyer un hibou à Severus. Attends moi là, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

D'un pas enjoué, la maîtresse de maison quitta le petit salon, laissant derrière elle un Harry perdu et perplexe. Les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme réfléchissait à l'ampleur que prenait la relation d'Hermione et Drago. Il savait que le blond cherchait à faire ses preuves, à convaincre la jeune fille des changements de comportement qu'il avait opéré. Peut-être même cherchait-il à créer une véritable relation d'amitié avec elle. Quant à Hermione, tout son monde avait basculé lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma, débarquant dans un univers totalement différent de celui dont elle se souvenait. L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort, les gens qu'elle connaissait agissaient différemment… Harry se doutait bien qu'elle aurait besoin d'un certain temps d'adaptation. Il espérait sincèrement que passer plus de temps avec Drago, apprendre à le connaître tel qu'il était devenu, permettrait à sa sœur de s'offrir un nouveau point de repère, pour en suite s'ouvrir un peu plus au reste du monde, et à tout ce qui était différent. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils deviendraient tout les deux aussi… _inséparables_. A croire qu'ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Et Harry ignorait encore si cette nouvelle entente serait positive ou non.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit sur les deux invités.

XXX

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Tout le Manoir semblait s'être métamorphosé. Narcissa Malefoy avait fait un véritable miracle. Tout du moins, de ce que la jeune fille en voyait, soit le long couloir qui, dans ses souvenirs, lui avait parût lugubre et effrayant. Cette fois, la brune se sentait envahie d'un sentiment de paix sereine tandis qu'elle observait les quelques paysages représentés sur les différents tableaux qu'ils dépassaient.

Son angoisse s'était presque entièrement évanouie en découvrant ces changements, subitement remplacé par un profond agacement. Drago lui lançait régulièrement quelques œillades amusées, presque narquoises, voir même moqueuses. Et la jeune fille, bien qu'elle aurait elle-même rit de ses réactions un peu exagérées, mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer un bon sortilège afin de lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer d'elle.

Cependant, elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte close et se tourna vers elle, une inquiétude non feinte sur le visage :

\- Prête ?

Elle soupira, résignée :

\- Non. Alors allons-y, avant que je ne prenne mes jambes à mon cou…

Elle lui sourit, embarrassée, tandis qu'il l'attrapait pas les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y vit la laissa momentanément sans voix. Une chaleur indescriptible, un courage sans faille, une compassion émouvante. Et les mots qu'il prononça alors finirent de la convaincre qu'elle avait raison de lui faire confiance :

\- Tout ira bien, Hermione. Je ne te lâcherai pas, je resterai près de toi. Et dès que tu ressentiras le besoin ou l'envie de t'isoler, ou même de rentrer, nous partirons. D'accord ?

La jeune fille se contenta de hocher la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Tendrement, comme à son habitude, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front, avant de lui prendre la main. Il lui sourit, et elle inspira une grande gorgée d'air afin de se donner du courage. Alors, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer dans le petit salon.

Hermione se détendit en apercevant Harry, seul, assis sur un petit fauteuil en cuir marron. Il se leva et lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'interroger du regard. Elle soupira avant de désigner Drago d'un signe de tête et de lever les yeux au ciel :

\- Ton nouveau copain n'est qu'un vil manipulateur, Harry. Sache-le.

Drago esquissa un sourire avant de répliquer, amusé :

\- Je l'ai toujours été, Granger, ça ne changera pas maintenant.

Elle faillit lui rappeler de ne plus l'appeler ainsi, mais le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et Hermione choisit de laisser couler. Cette soirée promettait d'être assez éprouvante, inutile d'ajouter à cela un combat puéril avec Malefoy. Elle se détourna des deux garçons pour observer le reste de la pièce.

Dans des tons beige et marron foncé parfaitement équilibrés, le salon était chaleureux et accueillant et, à nouveau, Hermione se sentit apaisée par un doux sentiment de bien-être. Elle en sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit la main rassurante de Drago se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit en réponse à son air inquiet :

\- C'est bon, tout va bien.

Il insista quelques secondes, avant de sourire et de hocher la tête. Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la maîtresse de maison, encore plus élégante que dans les souvenirs de la jeune fille.

Narcissa Malefoy semblait plus resplendissante que jamais. Son visage rayonnait et, bien qu'elle se tenait encore un peu trop droite pour que cette posture semble naturelle, il se dégageait d'elle une étrange chaleur humaine qui donna immédiatement envie à Hermione de se réfugier dans ses bras. La jeune fille rougit à cette pensée. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce sentiment, si ce n'est avec Molly Weasley, et elle se sentit coupable presque instantanément sans même en comprendre les raisons.

\- Drago, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

Hermione tenta maladroitement de cacher sa surprise. Jamais elle n'avait entendu la blonde s'exprimer avec autant d'émotion. Elle n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec cette femme froide et distante dont se souvenait la jeune fille. En revanche, le blond semblait avoir perdu toute chaleur humaine lorsqu'il lui répondit, après lui avoir déposé un baiser distant sur la joue :

\- Mère, ravi de te revoir. Je te présente Hermione Potter, la sœur d'Harry.

La brune se sentit rougir tandis que toute l'attention se fixait sur elle. Narcissa lui offrit un sourire resplendissant cependant que les deux jeunes hommes l'encourageait du regard. Aussi, elle s'avança et tendit respectueusement sa main vers la blonde tout en bégayant :

\- Madame Malefoy, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Elle se sentit instantanément idiote. Les deux femmes s'étaient déjà rencontrées, dans d'autre circonstances beaucoup moins joyeuses. Mais Narcissa sembla comprendre le point de vue de la jeune fille, puisqu'elle accepta sa main et répondit simplement !

\- Moi de même, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Narcissa.

La brune hocha la tête, puis Harry intervint :

\- Quand est-ce que Severus doit nous rejoindre ?

Narcissa jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale avant de sourire :

\- D'ici une petite heure, je pense. Il avait deux élèves en retenue à surveiller.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à poser une question afin d'assouvir sa curiosité, mais Drago la devança :

\- Quels élèves ? Encore des pauvres Gryffondors de première année ?

Sa mère sembla comprendre l'accusation sous-jacente, puisqu'elle pinça les lèvres en répondant un peu sèchement :

\- Non, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor de quatrième année qui se sont battus durant son cours.

Le blond soupira, presque déçu, et Hermione demanda alors :

\- Le Professeur Rogue rentre tout les soirs chez vous ?

Narcissa lui sourit tendrement, comme à une enfant, tout en répondant :

\- Seulement le week-end. En tant que directeur de la maison Serpentard, il est un peu obligé de rester présent à l'école durant la semaine. Mais il revient à la maison chaque week-end, bien qu'il soit toujours disponible au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui à Poudlard.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, légèrement surprise. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur la vie privée de ses anciens professeurs. Hagrid vivait dans sa cabane, au bord de la forêt interdite, et Albus Dumbledore, de son vivant, vivait dans son bureau. Quant aux autres professeurs, ils étaient présents dans l'établissement nuits et jours, et avaient tous leurs appartements près de leur salle de classe habituelles. Mais, alors qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée au problème, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait totalement si ses anciens enseignants avaient une vie privée, une famille, des enfants. Que faisaient-ils durant les vacances ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Sa curiosité était piquée, mais au fond d'elle, elle s'en fichait. La vie d'autrui ne la regardait pas, et sa soif de connaissance s'arrêtaient là où la vie privée des autres commençait. Aussi, elle n'insista pas et se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation :

\- … peut-être passés dans la salle à manger pour prendre un apéritif en attendant que Severus nous rejoigne, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La brune se laissa guidée jusque dans une autre pièce, plus grande. Une immense table en bois massif, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à douze convives, était installée en son centre. Trois des murs étaient peints en banc cassé, tandis que le dernier était peint en bordeaux. Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur la contemplation du grand tableau qui faisait face à la porte d'entrée, représentant un paysage de bord de mer absolument magnifique, et se laissa entraîner à table. Drago lui tenait sa chaise, galant, et la jeune fille haussa un sourcil, perplexe, avant de s'asseoir. Harry s'installa à ses côtés tandis que le blond prenait place juste en face. Narcissa les rejoint quelques instants plus tard et s'installa en bout de table, à la place qui lui était réservée de par son statut d'hôtesse. Le silence s'installa, gênant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entame une conversation banale avec la blonde. La jeune fille tenta de s'y intéressée, mais rapidement, elle se laissa envahir par ses pensées.

La situation était complètement étrange. Et malgré les efforts d'Harry et Narcissa pour rendre cette rencontre plus simple et naturelle, Hermione ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'une femme qui avait fait partie de ses ennemis, dans une maison où elle s'était faite torturer sous le regard de ces mêmes personnes qui tentaient, ce jour là, de faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Brusquement, son bras la fit souffrir. Pensive, elle se gratta doucement à l'endroit même où étaient gravés les mots "Sang de Bourbe", et son regard s'assombrit.

Elle sursauta en entendant racler la chaise en face d'elle, et releva brusquement la tête vers Drago. Le jeune homme s'était levé et l'observait avec inquiétude. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'excuser auprès de sa mère :

\- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Hermione, tu m'accompagne ? Je vais te faire visiter…

La jeune fille se tourna vers son frère dans une interrogation muette et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit hocher la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle suivait Drago jusque dans le couloir.

XXX

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Le blond l'observait, sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il lui posait la même question pour la dixième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, au moins. Un record ! A nouveau, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça. Il insista :

\- Si tu veux rentrer, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et nous serons de retour au Square Grimaud, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle soupira :

\- Oui, je sais. Tout va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour m'y habituer.

La jeune fille fuyait son regard, cherchant à garder ses pensées pour elle. Comment lui expliquer que tout ça, toute cette situation, ce dîner, cette collocation, cette relation étrange qu'ils entretenaient tout les deux, semblaient si irréaliste qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être réveillée dans un univers parallèle ? Hermione faisait des efforts pour garder l'esprit ouvert, pour s'habituer à toute ces changements, mais Harry et Drago semblaient vouloir accélérer les choses. Comme s'ils pensaient que plus vite elle accepterait toute cette étrange situation, plus vite elle pourrait passer à autre chose. Une petite voix dans sa tête, probablement celle de la raison, lui disait qu'effectivement, ce serait beaucoup plus simple une fois qu'elle se serait habituée à tout ça. Mais elle n'arrivait simplement pas à s'y faire. C'était vraiment trop étrange.

Et puis, beaucoup de question restaient sans réponses.

La brune mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Sans s'en être rendue compte, ils étaient montés à l'étage et se trouvaient à présent devant une porte fermée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Drago et fronça les sourcils en le découvrant gêné. Les yeux baissés, les joues légèrement rosies, il fuyait son regard et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Doucement, comme on approche un animal sauvage, elle posa sa main sur son avant bras et murmura :

\- Drago ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Pour seule réponse, il chuchota à son tour :

\- C'est ma chambre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, avant de se ressaisir et de serrer le bras du jeune homme un peu plus fort, dans un geste rassurant. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait lui montrer cette pièce, mais elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour se laisser guider. Alors il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte.

Prudemment, la jeune fille entra dans la pièce et observa tout ce qui l'entourait à une vitesse folle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'abondance de vert. Les couleurs de Serpentard se déclinaient sur tout les objets. Des murs aux draps du lit, indécemment immense, en passant par le tapis et la grosse malle qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Même les lampes diffusaient une lumière verdâtre, comme s'ils se trouvaient sous un lac. Aucun doute, Drago Malefoy était fier de sa maison, et il avait tout fait pour retrouver l'ambiance de la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

La deuxième chose que remarqua Hermione, et qui la surprit grandement, fut la propreté et l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'était laissée persuadée par sa mère adoptive, et peut-être un peu par le comportement d'Harry et Ron, que les garçons n'avaient aucun talent pour le ménage ou le rangement, et qu'une chambre masculine rimait forcément avec désordre et saleté. Et pourtant, même la chambre d'Hermione n'était pas aussi propre et ordonnée. Elle se demanda alors si le jeune homme était de nature maniaque, ou si les Elfes employés par les familles aristocrates étaient également chargés de ranger et nettoyer les chambres des enfants. Elle se promit de vérifier par elle-même l'état de la chambre du blond, au Square Grimaud, ne serait-ce que pour assouvir sa curiosité malsaine au sujet de son ancien ennemi.

La brune s'avança jusqu'au bureau qui se trouvait sous la fenêtre, ensorcelée de façon à diffuser une lumière verte, et fit glisser ses mains sur le bois massif tout en observant les étagères qui s'étendaient jusqu'au plafond. Jeanne Granger, qui lui avait transmis sa passion pour la lecture, disaient toujours qu'on apprend énormément de choses sur une personne en étudiant le contenu de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Et Hermione ne pouvait nier que Drago Malefoy semblait être un étudiant sérieux et un lecteur passionné. Du temps de Poudlard, elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à ses résultats scolaires, persuadée que sa réputation de bon élève relevait uniquement des traitements de faveur du Professeur Rogue et du fait qu'il faisait faire ses devoirs par d'autres élèves. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée, tout au moins pour ce dernier point. Les couvertures usées des manuels scolaires, qui semblaient donc avoir était très souvent consultés, lui prouvaient que le Serpentard avait étudié plus ou moins sérieusement, et la jeune fille se sentit idiote d'avoir porté des jugements un peu trop hâtifs, aveuglée par leur inimitié.

Mais ce qui plut énormément à Hermione, ce fut les dizaines d'ouvrages extra scolaires qu'elle découvrit sur les étagères. Des livres sur le Quidditch, en grande partie, mais également quelques romans sorciers qu'elle avait elle-même eut l'occasion de découvrir pendant sa scolarité. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en découvrant un exemplaire de l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ sur la table de chevet du blond. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et reprit son examen du reste de la pièce.

Un rocking-chair était installé dans un coin de la pièce, entre le lit et la cheminée. De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait une immense armoire en bois sombre. Juste à côté, une malle de Quidditch était ouverte et les différentes balles attendaient sagement qu'on daigne jouer avec. Posé contre le mur, le Nimbus 2001 du jeune homme luisait et attendait, lui aussi, que son propriétaire s'en saisisse pour aller faire un tour.

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Quelque chose clochait. Bien qu'il était certain qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'un Serpentard, rien ne laissait croire qu'elle se trouvait dans celle de Drago Malefoy. Certes, l'ordre et la propreté de la pièce correspondait plus ou moins au caractère sobre et propre sur soi du jeune aristocrate qu'il était. Et la malle de Quidditch ne faisait que confirmer sa passion indéniable pour ce sport. Et pourtant… Aucune photo n'était encadrée dans la pièce. Aucun objet véritablement personnel. Rien. Cette chambre ressemblait plus à un modèle d'exposition pour jeune Serpentard Aristocrate qu'à la véritable chambre d'un jeune adulte. Encore moins à celle d'un enfant, ou d'un adolescent. Ce qu'il était encore lorsqu'il avait prit la décision de quitter le Manoir familial…

\- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers le blond. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, il continuait de fuir son regard. Alors elle s'avança vers lui et lui releva le menton afin de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Mentalement, elle nota l'ironie de la situation. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient étrangement rapprochés, c'était elle qui le rassurait, et non pas l'inverse. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lui sourire sincèrement tout en lui demandant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si gêné ?

Elle eut tout juste le temps de remarquer la légère rougeur sur ses joues avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance et n'affiche son air distant. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais déjà, il se renfermait :

\- Je ne suis pas gêné, j'aimerais juste que tu me parles. Que tu me dise ce que tu penses et ressens vis à vis de toute cette situation.

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se détourna rapidement de lui. Elle compta jusque dix, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de ravaler ses larmes, elle sentit la main de Drago se poser doucement sur sa taille :

\- Hé… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ni une, ni deux, elle démarra au quart de tour :

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Tu es là, à me demander de me confier à toi, de te dire ce que je ressens en ce moment, alors que tu n'es même pas foutu d'en faire autant ! Je t'ai raconté mes cauchemars ce matin, et toi tu n'as rien dit. Et là, à l'instant, j'ai bien vu que tu semblais gêné que je me trouve dans ta chambre, mais encore une fois, tu refuses de m'expliquer pourquoi. Alors non, désolée, je ne te dirais pas ce que je ressens tant que tu n'en auras pas fait autant !

Estomaqué, il recula d'un pas avant de baisser la tête et de fuir son regard à nouveau. Furieuse, elle s'élança vers la sortie, prête à rentrer chez elle sans même dire au revoir à Harry et Narcissa.

Elle se stoppa net à la porte de sa chambre, la main sur la poignée, lorsqu'elle l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Aucune fille n'est jamais venue ici…

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, perplexe :

\- Pardon ?

Il soupira, visiblement agacé, avant de répéter plus fort :

\- Aucune fille n'est jamais venue ici. Jamais. En fait, quand j'y réfléchis, je crois que personne, à part mes parents, n'est jamais entré dans cette pièce. Pas même Pansy, alors que c'est ma meilleure amie. Et je n'ai pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir fait entrer Blaise dans cette chambre. Alors, c'est sûrement idiot, mais ça me fait bizarre, de te voir là.

Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se calma en voyant son air renfrogné, et s'approcha doucement de lui :

\- Toi, Drago Malefoy, le tombeur de ces Dames de Poudlard, n'a jamais fait entré _qui que ce soit_ dans sa chambre d'enfant ? J'ai du mal à y croire…

La brune comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur lorsqu'il se retourna complètement et s'avança jusque la fenêtre pour observer la lande qui s'étendait derrière le Manoir. Son visage s'était totalement fermé. Honteuse, elle s'excusa :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit de mal, mais je te demande pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai laissé courir certaines rumeurs, du temps de Poudlard, parce que ça m'arrangeait bien. En fait, c'est à cause de ton frère, si j'ai cette réputation de tombeur. Lorsqu'en sixième année, il cherchait à découvrir ce que je faisais dans la Salle sur Demande, j'ai forcé Crabbe et Goyle à prendre du Polynectar pour surveiller le couloir. A cause de ça, on me voyait très régulièrement en compagnie de différentes filles, et je n'ai pas vraiment démenti…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre les sous-entendus de son étrange discours. Cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie à proprement parler ?

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de copine. A part Pansy, mais c'était une erreur, pour elle comme pour moi. Et puis, réfléchis deux minutes. Dis moi, à quel moment exactement aurais-je put inviter une petite amie potentielle à passer un peu de temps dans cette chambre ? Je te rappelle que le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus détesté de tout les temps a vécu ici pendant deux ans, accompagnés de ses sbirs, par la même occasion. Et, avant ça, j'étais franchement trop jeune pour m'intéresser à autre chose qu'au Quidditch, et après ça… disons que j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

La brune pinça les lèvres, très embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit avant de parler, et elle se sentait totalement idiote, maintenant qu'il énonçait toutes les raisons, évidentes, pour lesquelles personne n'était jamais entré dans cette pièce. Drago remarqua son air contrit et s'avança vers elle jusqu'à lui relever le menton. Les rôles s'était de nouveau inversés, et il s'efforça de la rassurer :

\- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dût réagir comme un idiot, en essayant de fuir les explications. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être percé à jour aussi facilement.

Hermione s'en sentit flattée. Ainsi, elle arrivait _facilement_ à décrypter le visage énigmatique du jeune homme. Certes, elle aurait aimé pouvoir entrer dans sa tête afin de découvrir toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait encore, mais elle se promit d'être patiente.

Comme à son habitude, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et se recula légèrement. Naturellement, il lui prit la main et l'attira hors de la chambre. La jeune fille se laissa entraîner jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, pensant qu'il la reconduisait jusque dans la salle à manger. Mais il prit une autre direction et s'arrêta devant une nouvelle porte close :

\- Je voulais absolument te montrer cette pièce.

Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète. Il dû le ressentir, puisqu'il serra un peu plus fort sa main tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer la première.

A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se figea.

\- Wouah. C'est…

\- Immense ? Démesuré ? Déraisonnable ? Extravagant ?

La jeune fille lui sourit, aux anges :

\- Le paradis !

Il lui sourit à son tour, visiblement ravi de son petit effet, tandis qu'Hermione tournait sur elle-même sans parvenir à fixer son regard sur une étagère en particulier. Soudain, elle leva les yeux au plafond et en resta bouche bée :

\- Il est ensorcelé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pour avoir plus de place ou pour un effet d'optique ?

Drago éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

\- Pour avoir plus de place. Ma famille a accumulé des dizaines de milliers de livres et grimoires en tout genre. Et il a fallu agrandir la pièce.

\- C'est absolument incroyable. Drago, cet endroit est magnifique ! Je crois que je pourrais rester dans cette pièce toute ma vie.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de désigner toute la pièce d'un geste du bras en déclarant :

\- Tu peux y revenir quand tu veux. Cette bibliothèque m'appartient. Avec ma chambre, se sont les deux seules pièces que je n'ai pas offertes à ma mère. Et il y a une cheminée qui est raccordée au réseau de transport magique. Comme ça, tu n'auras même pas besoin de traverser tout le Manoir. Il te suffira de demander à te rendre dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Tu es ici comme chez toi.

Hermione le dévisagea, bouche bée, à la fois heureuse, embarrassée et curieuse. Pourquoi avait-il gardé cette partie de son héritage ? Dans quel but ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger puisqu'une voix s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la pièce :

\- Je suis d'accord avec mon fils, Hermione. Vous êtes la bienvenue ici aussi souvent que vous le désirerez.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Narcissa, qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et les observait avec tendresse. Hermione se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise face à ce regard bienveillant, tandis que le visage de Drago se refermait presque automatiquement. La jeune fille ayant remarqué cette étrange réaction, se promit de l'interroger sur ses rapports avec sa mère.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en entendant la blonde reprendre d'une voix douce :

\- Drago, mon chéri, pourrais-tu nous laisser un instant, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais m'entretenir seule à seule avec Hermione.

XXX

Narcissa s'avança doucement jusqu'à l'un des canapés disposés au milieu de la pièce, invitant la jeune fille d'un geste de la main à l'y rejoindre. Prudente, Hermione s'installa sur le canapé juste en face, et ne réagit pas en voyant le sourire entendu de son ancienne… quoi ? _Ennemie_ ? Pouvait-elle considérait Narcissa Malefoy comme une ennemie ? Certes, elle avait fait partie de l'équipe adverse, en quelques sortes, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais réellement prit part aux combats. Alors que devait-elle penser de cette femme ? Et comment devait-elle réagir face à elle ?

Madame Malefoy ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre ses interrogations muettes, puisqu'elle prit la parole d'une voix calme et sereine :

\- Je suppose que vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

La brune réfléchit avec beaucoup d'attention à sa réponse, avant de la formuler :

\- En quelques sortes. Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je me demandais si je devais vous considérer comme une ennemie ou simplement comme la mère de Drago.

La blonde esquissa un sourire, sincèrement amusée. Elle se redressa légèrement dans son siège et plongea son regard d'acier dans celui de la jeune fille :

\- Je dirais ni l'un ni l'autre, Hermione. Au vu de mes relations avec votre frère, je pense être un peu plus que la mère de Drago. Et je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Pourtant, vous faisiez partie de l'équipe adverse, si je puis dire.

Narcissa se mit à rire doucement avant de répondre :

\- Effectivement. Cependant, je n'y étais pas vraiment par conviction. Puis-je me permettre de vous raconter mon histoire ? Peut-être cela vous permettra-t-il d'y voir plus clair, et de vous faire un meilleur avis sur ma personne ?

Hermione hésita quelques instants et finit par hocher la tête. La blonde s'installa plus profondément dans son siège et se mit à parler d'une voix douce :

\- Je pense que vous avez compris, maintenant, que les familles aristocrates ont des coutumes un peu… étranges. D'autant que vous avez été assez proche de mon cousin, Sirius. Et, d'après ce que m'a expliqué Harry, vous avez également eut à faire face au portrait de ma défunte tante, Walburga Black.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et Narcissa reprit :

\- Comme vous pourrez vous en douter, j'ai été élevée dans certaines… _conditions_. Mes parents étaient durs sévères, il suffit de voir comment ils ont reniés ma sœur Andromeda, lorsqu'elle s'est marié à un né-moldu.

\- Il me semble que vous lui aviez tourné le dos également, non ?

La blonde sourit, pas vraiment gênée par l'impertinence d'Hermione. Celle-ci se renfrogna légèrement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle aurait aimé que la très distinguée Narcissa Malefoy sorte de ses gonds. En vain. La femme reprit son discours :

\- Effectivement, je l'ai reniée. Mais surtout parce que je me sentais trahie. Peut-être même un peu envieuse. J'étais la plus jeune, peut-être aussi la plus fragile, la plus… _naïve_ , à l'époque. J'étais très proche d'Andromeda. Mais lorsqu'elle a rencontré son mari, je me suis sentie… abandonnée. Elle m'avait laissée seule contre nos parents, contre leur éducation stricte.

Elle se redressa légèrement dans son siège et sourit à Hermione avant de poursuivre :

\- C'est une histoire complexe, et pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre, il me faut commencer depuis le début. Lorsque nous étions enfant, mes sœurs et moi, nous étions toutes les trois très proches. Mais les choses se sont gâtées lorsque Bellatrix est entrée à Poudlard. Elle est devenue particulièrement arrogante et méprisable, une parfaite petite Serpentard. Mes parents étaient fiers, sans aucun doute. Et ma sœur Andromeda et moi-même étions mises de côté. Nous étions devenues insignifiantes. Mes parents ne juraient que par Bellatrix, leur petite fille chérie. Et lorsqu'Andromeda est entrée à Poudlard, les choses ont empirées. Elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor, ce qui était une première dans notre famille. De mon côté, je restais la cadette discrète et soumise. Et lorsque je suis entrée à mon tour à l'école, j'ai volontairement choisie d'entrer à Serpentard. Je voulais les rendre fiers, à mon tour.

Elle se tut quelques instants, perdue dans ses souvenirs, avant de continuer d'une voix rêveuse :

\- Mes deux premières années à Poudlard ont été les plus belles de ma vie, jusqu'à la naissance de Drago, évidemment. J'y avais rencontré des personnes extraordinaires, surtout parmi les plus âgés. Notamment un jeune homme nommé Rodolphus Lestrange, qui avait le même âge que ma sœur Andromeda. En grandissant, je suis tombée amoureuse de son côté mauvais garçon, je dois l'avouer. Et j'espérais secrètement que nous nous marierions en grandissant. Malheureusement, nos parents respectifs envisageaient une toute autre union. Celle de Rodolphus et Andromeda.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, elle n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire, et toute son attention fut piquée à vif. Elle se redressa légèrement dans son siège, prête pour la suite, ce qui n'échappa pas à Narcissa, qui esquissa un sourire amusée avant de reprendre son récit :

\- Il est de coutume dans les familles aristocrates, pour préserver la pureté du sang, d'organiser des mariages entre les différentes familles de Sang Purs. La famille Black espérait depuis longtemps se lier à celle des Lestrange, et ma sœur avait le même âge que leur aîné. C'était le mariage parfait, sans aucun doute. Mais Andromeda ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Et lorsqu'elle a quitté Poudlard, elle a proclamer son amour pour un né-moldu, et s'est enfuie avec lui, se faisant par la même occasion reniée par notre famille. Les parents Lestrange ont crié au scandale, et pour éviter d'être la risée des familles de Sang Pur, mes parents leur ont offert la seule enfant en âge d'être mariée : Bellatrix. Toute cette histoire m'avait brisé le cœur. L'homme que j'aimais se retrouvait marié à ma plus grande sœur, tandis qu'Andromeda nous tournait le dos. Je lui en ai voulu. Parce qu'elle m'avait abandonnée, parce qu'à cause d'elle, l'homme que j'aimais se retrouvait marié à Bellatrix. Je crois qu'égoïstement, j'espérais qu'Andromeda fasse durer leur fiançailles jusqu'à ce que je sois en âge d'être mariée à mon tour, afin que ce soit moi que nos parents choisissent d'unir à Rodolphus. Je lui enviais son bonheur.

A nouveau, elle se tut quelques instants, pensive. Puis elle soupira et sourit à Hermione en reprenant d'une voix plus enjouée :

\- Cette année là, en retournant à Poudlard, j'étais préfète de Serpentard. Et l'année suivante, un garçonnet au cheveux sombre faisait son entrée à l'école, chez les Serpentard. Très vite, j'ai été prise d'affection pour lui. La plupart du temps, il était seul, isolé. Et souvent persécuté par une bande de Gryffondor de la même année. Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, et j'ai veillée sur lui. Comme une grande sœur veille sur son petit frère.

\- Vous parlez du Professeur Rogue, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa hocha la tête, ravie que son interlocutrice soit aussi perspicace. Elle poursuivit d'une voix douce :

\- Severus était un garçon particulièrement intelligent. Peut-être même un peu trop, pour son âge. Très doué en potion, évidemment. Puis j'ai quitté l'école à mon tour, sans pour autant coupé les ponts avec lui. Nous sommes restés amis, nous nous voyions l'été. Et puis, je suis tombée amoureuse. Progressivement, secrètement. Je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments. Il était plus jeune, plus insouciant. Et j'étais à mariée. Je savais parfaitement que mes parents ne porteraient pas leur choix sur lui. Son père était un moldu, et jamais mes parents n'auraient accepté de lier leur nom à celui d'un Sang-Mêlé. Alors, pour me protéger, j'ai tut mon amour pour lui. Deux ans après ma sortie de Poudlard, mes parents m'ont fiancée à Lucius. Et un an plus tard, nous étions mariés.

Hermione s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, sans voix. Ainsi, Narcissa Malefoy avait vécu au rythme de ses déceptions amoureuses et s'était retrouvée mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Pourtant, la jeune fille avait vraiment l'impression que leur relation avait été plus qu'un simple arrangement entre deux familles… Elle fronça les sourcils, prête à interroger la blonde, mais celle-ci la coupa d'une main levée :

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Et la réponse est oui. J'étais amoureuse de mon époux. Enfin, après quelques temps. Contrairement à moi, Lucius a toujours eu des sentiments pour moi. Depuis notre entrée à l'école. Il s'était fait discret, même s'il était lui aussi préfet de Serpentard. Quant à moi, j'étais obnubilée par mes problèmes de cœur. Alors je ne lui ai jamais vraiment prêté d'attention. Et lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, Lucius a été très respectueux de ma personne. Même s'il était dur, il prenait soin de moi. Alors, progressivement, ma sympathie s'est transformée en amour, puis en dévotion. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai jamais comprit l'erreur monumentale qu'il commettait en nous entraînant dans le sillage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La brune pinça les lèvres, mécontente. Elle avait un peu de mal à concevoir que la femme qui se tenait devant elle soit tombée amoureuse d'un homme tel que Lucius Malefoy, surtout alors qu'il avait déjà rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Cependant, Narcissa ignora sa réaction et poursuivit son discours :

\- Lorsqu'on épouse quelqu'un comme Lucius, on apprend à rester à sa place. J'avoue avoir été… _égoïste_. C'est peut-être bien là mon seul tort. Tant que mon mari subvenait à mes besoins, je fermais les yeux sur les moyens qu'il employait pour y parvenir. Et lorsque je suis tombée enceinte, mon univers entier s'est concentré sur Drago. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était son bonheur. Je voulais qu'il grandisse sans jamais manquer de rien. Cependant, je m'étais focalisée sur les biens matériels, et non pas sur les sentiments tels que l'amour ou la gentillesse. J'étais devenue la parfaite fille de mes parents, sans aucun doute.

La blonde grimaça, écœurée par son propre comportement passé. Puis elle se ressaisit et afficha un sourire triste en reprenant :

\- Tout a changé lorsque le maître a tenu à faire entrer mon fils dans ses rangs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis opposée à mon époux. Je l'ai supplié d'empêcher cette folie, en vain. C'est alors que je me suis tournée vers Severus, le seul homme en qui j'avais une confiance aveugle. Il a accepté, presque sans sourciller, de faire un serment inviolable pour protéger Drago et l'aider dans sa mission, quitte à l'accomplir à sa place. Bien sûr, à ce moment là, j'ignorais encore la promesse qu'il avait faite à Albus Dumbledore. A mes yeux, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'était ce serment. Cette promesse qu'il protégerait mon fils, alors même que Lucius avait refusé de s'en charger. Je crois que c'est ce jour là, que j'ai cessé d'aimer mon époux.

Hermione sourit, malgré elle. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, Narcissa semblait prête à tout pour son fils. Même si, pour cela, elle avait eu besoin d'un électrochoc.

\- Et, concernant votre relation avec le Professeur Rogue ?

La blonde sourit, ravie de ce changement de sujet :

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, Severus était amoureux de votre mère. Il l'a toujours été. Lorsque je me suis mariée avec Lucius, Severus a soudainement réalisé que j'étais une femme. Comme s'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte avant, ou avait volontairement occulté cette partie de ma personnalité. Un été, il est venu me voir pour me demander conseils. Il voulait que je l'aide à convaincre Lily de son amour pour elle. C'était l'été après leur cinquième année. Il s'était passé quelque chose, cette année là, juste avant les vacances. Une grosse dispute entre eux, au sujet des fréquentations de Severus. Et qui s'est enchaîné sur un affrontement entre James Potter et Severus. Je crois que cette histoire, vous en avez déjà entendu parler, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir ce souvenir dans l'esprit du Professeur Rogue, lors de leurs leçon d'occlumencie. Il lui avait raconté l'affrontement entre leur père et leur enseignant, et la façon brutale avec laquelle James Potter avait humilié le jeune Severus Rogue. Narcissa reprit son récit :

\- Donc, cet été là, Severus est venu me voir pour me demander conseils. Il voulait se racheter auprès de Lily et, je ne sais comment il y est parvenu, il m'a convaincue d'aller rencontre votre mère afin de plaider sa cause.

Hermione sursauta et fixa la blonde d'un air ahuri. Ainsi, Narcissa avait rencontré Lily Evans lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes ? La blonde lui sourit d'un air triste :

\- Malheureusement, votre mère ne voulait rien entendre. Elle en voulait beaucoup trop à Severus, surtout depuis ce jour où il avait eu le malheur d'employer une certaine insulte à son encontre. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné et je crois qu'au fond de lui, Severus ne se l'est jamais pardonné non plus.

Elle semblait plutôt triste de ce constat, puis elle reprit contenance et lui sourit de nouveau :

\- A partir de ce jour là, Severus s'est entièrement refermé. Même avec moi, il était différent. Et lorsque vos parents sont morts, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Et puis le temps s'est écoulé. Ce qui devait arriver s'est produit et votre frère à vaincu le Mage Noir. Severus a frôlé la mort et cet évènement l'a considérablement changé. Il s'est ouvert aux autres. A Harry, surtout. Votre frère a fait preuve de beaucoup de maturité, à la fin de la guerre. Il a pardonné beaucoup d'erreur commises, a offert de nouvelles chances à ceux qui n'en méritaient pas forcément, y comprit à mon fils et moi même, ainsi qu'à Severus. Harry est venu le voir presque tous les jours à Ste Mangouste, pendant sa convalescence. Puis, lorsqu'il est sorti de l'hôpital, ils se sont revus à quelques reprises, chez Severus ou à Poudlard. Harry voulait en apprendre plus sur vos parents. Sur leur façon d'être. Avoir un autre point de vue. Mais je pense qu'au fond de lui, votre frère désirait également se faire une autre opinion de l'homme qui l'avait secrètement aidé durant toutes ses années.

La brune hocha la tête. Cette supposition pouvait fortement s'avérer exacte, ça ressemblait bien à Harry d'agir ainsi. Tout du moins, au Harry qu'il était devenu. Celui qui avait apprit de ses erreurs et cherchait à mieux comprendre les autres avant de faire de fausses accusations, ou de porter un jugement quelconque. Narcissa sembla comprendre ce à quoi Hermione pensait, puisqu'elle hocha la tête en souriant :

\- Oui, votre frère a beaucoup changé. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils sont restés en contact, même lorsque Severus a reprit son poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Et, en parallèle, il agissait de la même façon avec Drago et moi, et venait prendre le thé une fois par semaine à la maison. Nous avons apprit à nous connaître, à nous faire confiance. Puis, Lucius est décédé.

Elle se tut quelques instants, le visage triste et peiné, et reprit d'une voix mélancolique :

\- Quelques jours après ses funérailles, Harry est venu me rendre visite. Nous avons longuement discuté, lui et moi et, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je lui ai raconté toute cette histoire. Mes sentiments d'adolescente pour mon beau-frère, puis cet amour secret pour Severus. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'étais nostalgique de cette époque de naïveté, de cette époque où j'aurais put agir comme ma sœur, et tourner le dos à mes parents afin de fuir avec mon Severus, mon sang-mêlé. C'est alors que votre frère m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il n'est jamais trop tard. Et que j'avais encore l'occasion d'agir. De me déclarer à Severus, quitte à ce que cet amour ne soit pas partagé. Il m'a convaincu qu'à quarante-quatre ans, ma vie n'était pas toute tracée et que je pouvais encore profiter des quelques années qu'il me restait à vivre avec l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé. Il a même réussi à faire taire mes dernières appréhensions, qui concernait mon fils et la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en apprenant que sa mère avait décidé de refaire sa vie. Il m'a dit que si Drago m'aimait vraiment, ce dont il ne doutait pas, il comprendrait que je puisse ressentir l'envie d'être heureuse à mon tour. Alors je n'ai plus hésité. J'ai attendu les vacances de pâques, et j'ai contacté Severus.

La jeune fille sourit, émue par cette belle histoire, et la blonde poursuivit :

\- Je ne vous cache pas que Severus a été totalement choqué, en apprenant mes sentiments. Je me suis sentie honteuse, terriblement gênée. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, depuis la Bataille Finale et surtout, depuis qu'il s'en était sorti presque indemne, Severus a choisit de s'ouvrir aux autres. Et c'est ainsi que notre relation a commencée.

A nouveau, Hermione sourit. Le silence s'installa, apaisant. Enfin, Narcissa se redressa tout en observant l'horloge :

\- Je pense que Severus doit être arrivé, à présent. Nous devrions rejoindre les garçon.

\- Attendez.

La brune s'était levée à son tour, et triturait ses doigts de manière nerveuses.

\- Oui, Hermione ?

La jeune fille releva la tête et observa la blonde quelques instants avant de demander :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir raconter cette histoire ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Et je ne suis pas seulement la mère de Drago. Je suis une femme à part entière. Avec un passé, certes compliqué, mais qui m'a forgée telle que je suis aujourd'hui. Vous m'avez demandé de quelle façon vous deviez me considérer. Et, en toute franchise, j'aimerais que l'on puisse devenir amie, un jour. En attendant, je pense que nous pourrions simplement faire connaissance et voir où tout cela nous conduit. Qu'en pensez-vous, Hermione ?

La brune hocha la tête, trop surprise pour agir autrement. Puis les deux femmes quittèrent la bibliothèque pour rejoindre les garçons.

XXX

En arrivant dans la salle à manger du Manoir Malefoy, Hermione réfléchissait à la conversation qu'elle venait de tenir avec son hôtesse. La jeune fille n'en retenait qu'une seule chose : Narcissa Malefoy voulait être son amie. Et ce constat tournait en boucle dans son esprit, tant et si bien qu'en entrant dans la pièce, son visage ne reflétait qu'un trouble inquiétant. Mais elle ne s'en aperçut que lorsque deux bras puissant l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour la tirer dans une autre direction. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard plus qu'inquiet de Drago :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?

Puis il se tourna vers sa mère, furieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

Narcissa haussa un sourcil, surprise, avant de s'adoucir en remarquant le comportement protecteur de son fils envers Hermione. Celle-ci se réveilla d'ailleurs de sa torpeur et sourit au blond :

\- Tout va bien, Drago.

Le jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers elle et l'observa longuement, sans pour autant paraître rassuré. Enfin, la brune lui sourit et posa délicatement ses mains sur les avants bras du jeune homme pour le forcer à la lâcher :

\- Je t'assure, tout va bien. On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Enfin, il finit par acquiescer d'un léger signe de la tête, avant de lâcher ses épaules. Néanmoins, il la saisit par la taille et l'entraîna jusqu'à la table où, à nouveau, il lui tint sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Trop perturbée par sa conversation avec la maîtresse de maison, elle ne fit aucune réflexion, mais se promit de lui en toucher un mot. Elle n'était pas en sucre, bon sang, et elle était capable de tirer sa chaise elle même !

Trop préoccupée par ses pensées, elle mit un long moment à se rendre compte de l'agitation qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle releva la tête et observa rapidement l'attitude de Drago, en face d'elle. Mâchoire crispée, il fixait un point derrière la jeune fille. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Harry et sursauta en le voyant debout, tourné vers ce même point que fixait le blond, et ne réussit pas à voir son visage. Aussi, avec une prudence démesurée, comme si elle pressentait un danger, elle se retourna pour fixer à son tour ce qui perturbait tant les deux jeunes hommes

Elle se figea en découvrant le Professeur Rogue, tout de noir vêtu, et Narcissa, leurs mains liées, le front de l'homme collé à celui de la blonde, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Leur étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes, puis ils se souvinrent de leurs invités. Lentement, il se tournèrent vers eux et Narcissa afficha alors un sourire comblé tandis que Severus Rogue se contentait d'un air neutre. Harry s'avança vers lui et ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main. Puis le Professeur Rogue sourit simplement à Drago, qui se contenta d'un léger signe de tête. Enfin, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers Hermione et la salua d'un léger sourire :

\- Mademoiselle Potter, ravi de vous revoir en pleine forme.

La jeune fille se contenta également d'un signe de tête poli. Puis ils reprirent chacun leur place, le Professeur s'asseyant à la gauche de Narcissa. Celle-ci s'empressa de lui prendre la main tout en lui souriant, geste auquel l'homme répondit. La brune se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, comme si elle espionnait une scène d'intimité dont elle n'aurait jamais dû être témoin. Elle détourna alors le regard pour fixer le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, et fut surprise de remarquer que Drago semblait tout aussi gêné. Voir même furieux, en fait. Ses mâchoires étaient si crispées qu'elle se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas grincer des dents, et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi semblait-il si furieux ? Etait-ce simplement dû au fait qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que sa mère ait refait sa vie ? Hermione avait du mal à croire à cette possibilité. Il n'avait pas semblé furieux, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'étrange relation qu'entretenait Narcissa et Severus Rogue, quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait même eut l'air amusé. Alors pourquoi cette réaction aussi violente ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longuement sur le comportement étrange de Drago, puisqu'un Elfe entra dans la pièce et s'inclina si bas que son nez en frôla le sol, avant d'annoncer :

\- Le dîner est prêt. Madame Malefoy désire-t-elle que Rami serve les entrées ?

\- S'il te plaît, Rami. Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des soufflés au saumon magnifiquement préparés étaient disposés devant chaque convive. Hermione en eut automatiquement l'eau à la bouche, si bien qu'elle ne fit aucune réflexion concernant l'esclavagisme des Elfes de Maison qui avaient préparés cette magnifique entrée. Évidemment, elle désapprouvait. Cependant, elle voulait vraiment faire des efforts. Pour Harry, surtout. Après tout, lui même employait Kreattur. Et l'Elfe était rémunéré, avait un jour de repos par semaine et la possibilité de prendre des vacances, bien qu'il s'était exclamé que cela était "parfaitement inutile" !

La jeune fille attendit poliment que ses hôtes entament le repas avant de dévorer le sien.

XXX

\- Alors, Mademoiselle Potter, que comptez-vous faire, une fois que vous aurez obtenu vos ASPIC ?

Hermione réfléchit sérieusement à cette question, posée par le Professeur Rogue, tout en observant l'Elfe de Maison réunir les restes de leur repas pour débarrasser la table. Jusqu'à cet instant, personne ne lui avait posée la question de savoir ce qu'elle désirait faire "plus tard". Et, au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas certaine de le savoir vraiment. Aussi, elle se contenta de l'une de ses pirouettes habituelles :

\- Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchit. Pas vraiment. Évidemment, plusieurs carrières m'intéressent. Notamment le droit, ou la médicomagie. Mais je n'ai pas encore pris de décision. J'attends d'avoir passer mes examens, et d'avoir reçu mes résultats, avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jeunes garçons lui sourirent, ainsi que Narcissa, tandis que le Professeur Rogue fronçait les sourcils :

\- Vous savez que plusieurs stages d'été sont proposés aux étudiants de septième année, afin de préparer leurs examens d'entrée dans les études supérieurs. Je suis certain que vous pourrez facilement trouver une place dans l'une ou l'autre des filières qui vous intéressent. Passez donc voir la Directrice, elle pourra vous fournier quelques brochures et vous aider à trouver votre voie.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. En réalité, elle avait bien trouvé sa voie, mais cette éventualité l'effrayait. Un rêve était né en elle, quelques jours plus tôt. Le rêve d'une personne très importante à ses yeux. Ronald Weasley. Dans sa lettre d'adieu, il avait décrit leur avenir avec tant d'amour et de sincérité qu'Hermione s'était parfaitement imaginée dans le rôle de responsable du département de la justice magique. Aider les créatures magiques à obtenir de meilleurs droits, se battre en faveur des opprimés. C'était un choix de carrière plus qu'honorable, et totalement à sa portée. Pourtant, la jeune fille se sentait bloquée. Ce rêve, avant d'être le sien, était celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Un homme qui avait été si amoureux d'elle qu'il avait déjà imaginé leur vie ensemble. Mais cet homme était mort. Par sa faute, quoi qu'en dise les autres. Et Hermione ne se voyait pas vivre ce rêve sans lui pour le partager avec elle.

\- Mère, je crois que nous allons rentrer, maintenant.

La brune releva subitement la tête, pour croiser le regard perçant et inquiet de Drago. "Angoissé" convenait d'ailleurs mieux, puisque le jeune homme semblait mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Les pensées de la jeune fille devait se lire sur son visage. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle voulait vraiment faire des efforts pour Harry, Narcissa s'exclama :

\- Mais enfin, mon chéri, nous n'avons même pas encore prit le thé…

\- Laisse, Cissa. C'est de ma faute.

La blonde se tourna vivement vers son conjoint, tout comme les trois jeunes gens. Severus soupira, comme épuisé. Puis il se redressa dans son siège et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione :

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de vous confier un autre de mes secrets.

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet, tandis que la jeune fille sentit son coeur cesser de battre. Drago, quant à lui, se pinça l'arête du nez, visiblement à deux doigts d'exploser. Cependant, ce fut la réaction de Narcissa qui surprit tout le monde :

\- Sev, non. Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît.

L'enseignant se tourna vers elle et lui caressa tendrement le visage, avant de répondre d'une voix résignée :

\- Il le faut, Cissa. Je suis rester suffisamment dans le silence, ils méritent tous les trois de comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé.

La blonde soupira, vaincue. Alors, Severus Rogue se tourna vers les trois jeunes adultes et d'une voix froide et détachée, il annonça :

\- J'étais au courant pour l'Ancre. Je savais que Ronald Weasley était celui qui maintenait Mademoiselle Potter dans son coma. Et je savais également que s'il mourrait, Hermione se réveillerait. J'étais au courant. Depuis le début.

La jeune fille eut l'étrange sensation que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

* * *

 _Allez-y, maudissez moi ! Mais je vous aime, hein, ne l'oubliez pas. Et puis, si vous me tuez, vous ne saurez jamais la suite... Ahahahahaha !  
Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Comme vous vous en doutez, il va se passer beaucoup de choses dans le prochain. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le publier le plus rapidement possible. Je ne vous donne aucune date, je ne tiens pas à vous décevoir à nouveau. En tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux, je vous le promet !  
En revanche ! J'ai eu une idée. J'ai pensé créer une page Facebook de façon à pouvoir vous communiquer certaines informations, comme les progrès de la rédaction de mes deux fictions, peut-être même quelques extraits pour vous donner un avant gout, ou tout simplement pour vous informer des dates auxquelles je publierais les chapitres suivant, ou des retards s'il y en a (et j'espère qu'il n'y en aura plus !). Enfin bref, un moyen plus simple de communiquer avec vous autrement que par l'intermédiaire des réponses aux reviews, parce que j'ai quelques soucis avec fanfiction. Je ne reçois pas tout vos messages privés, ou alors une fois ils s'affichent sur mon tel, une autre sur l'ordi, et une autre sur aucun des deux avant de finalement réapparaître quelques jours plus tard. Bref, une cata.  
Seulement voilà, je voulais votre avis avant tout. Parce que je pense que ce serait totalement inutile de créer une page Facebook si personne n'est là pour la faire vivre avec moi. Donc voilà. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si l'idée vous plaît, je m'en occuperai dans la semaine et mettrai un lien dans la description de mon profil fanfiction.  
_ _Oh, et une dernière chose. A partir de maintenant, je répondrais aux commentaires par message privé (beaucoup plus simple pour moi m'organiser). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur , pas d'inquiétude, je continuerai de répondre à vos commentaire en début de chapitre.  
Voilà voilà. Sur ce, à vos claviers ! J'ai hâte de connaître votre opinion sur ce chapitre, et de lire toutes les magnifiques insultes que vous aurez envie de me balancer au visage (que ce soit pour cette longue attente ou pour vous laisser sur une fin aussi frustrante...)_

 _Sur ce ! A très vite !_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate !_


	21. Pardon et Aveux

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoici, déjà, avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon, soyons clair, je le poste aujourd'hui parce qu'il est prêt, et que j'ai vraiment envie de me rattraper pour mes trois semaines d'absence. Encore désolée !  
Vous l'aviez attendu ! Ce chapitre, même si vous ne savez pas encore à quel point, vous l'avez vraiment vraiment attendu ! Et le voici ! Bon, je vous ai bien mit l'eau à la bouche, et vous allez peut-être me détester, mais c'est aussi pour ça que vous m'aimez !  
Avant de vous lancer tout de suite dans la lecture de ce superbe chapitre, héhé, j'ai quelques infos à vous faire passer ! Déjà, vous l'avez probablement remarqué, j'ai retravaillé la mise en page de mes chapitres. J'ai réalisé que j'avais posté 20 chapitres sans un seul Disclaimer (OMG !), et puis comme ça, c'est pas mal, je trouve. Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
En suite, j'ai créée ma page Facebook. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil fanfiction. Je vous invite donc à aller y faire un tour. Forcément, pour le moment, la page est vide, mais il ne tient qu'à vous et à votre participation, de la faire vivre un peu. J'ai pas mal d'idée pour rendre ça vraiment sympa. Enfin, voilà.  
Maintenant, je réponds aux reviews **anonymes** (pour les autres, regardez dans vos messages privés).  
_

 _Berenice : Je suis pas fan de Facebook lorsqu'on l'utilise dans un cadre familial ou amical. Je trouve que c'est anti-social. Par contre, dans une utilisation comme ici, pour pouvoir mieux échanger avec des gens qu'on ne connaît pas du tout, mais qui se rassemblent autour du même sujet, je trouve ça top. Concernant l'histoire, oui, c'est un choc pour tout le monde d'apprendre que Severus était au courant. Mais tu n'as pas tord, il n'y avait rien à faire. On va en apprendre plus avec ce chapitre. La relation d'Hermione et Drago est géniale, et je vais expliquer dans ce chapitre pourquoi Drago se comporte comme ça avec sa mère. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et j'espère que ça va continuer comme ça encore longtemps !  
Claire : Bah voilà, la page est créée ! Pour les reviews anonymes, c'est pareil. Disons simplement que maintenant que je réponds par message privés à ceux qui ont un compte fanfiction, ils ont les réponses à leurs questions plus tôt que les anonymes, qui doivent attendre jusqu'au prochain chapitre. C'est juste ça. Au début, je voulais pas faire de différence, mais je me suis rendu compte que répondre à tout ces commentaires juste avant la publication du chapitre, comme en plus en général je publie le soir (sauf aujourd'hui), c'est plus long et niveau organisation, plus contraignant. Mais ça ne change pas grand chose, pour moi. Je suis contente que ma Narcissa te plaise. J'ai décidé de travailler un peu plus ce personnage qui, je trouve, n'a pas assez été exploité par JKR. C'était plutôt marrant, d'ailleurs, d'imaginer son passé et toutes ces relations bizarres qu'elle a eu. Et, oui, Drago est très protecteur. On va en apprendre plus sur ce chapitre, d'ailleurs. Et on apprendra aussi pourquoi il était en colère contre sa mère, ce qui, je l'espère, vous semblera à tous assez logique et cohérent.  
Titnini : Et oui, c'est mon côté sadique. Mais bon, j'espère me faire pardonner de toutes ces frustrations avec la qualité (*hum hum*) de l'histoire. Aaaah, la chambre de Drago. Je l'ai imaginée longtemps, avant de réussir à l'écrire. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il suffisait de décrire l'inverse parfaite de ma propre chambre d'adolescente (n'est-ce pas ma tite maman ? Ahahahaha !). Aaaaaaaaah la grande question. Pourquoi tant de distance avec sa mère ? Je suis fière d'avoir réussi à vous retourner le cerveau avec cet étrange comportement. Et toutes les réponses sont dans ce chapitre.  
TB : Et bah voilà la suite ! Ahahahaha. Ton commentaire, et surtout ta réaction, m'a fait mourir de rire ! surtout le "on sait tous qu'il veut l'embrasser ailleurs que sur le front" ahahahahahahahaha ! Bah écoute, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Merci pour ma Narcissa. Et, non, effectivement, Drago n'a jamais été un tombeur. En tout cas, pas à Poudlard, parce que IRL, il nous a toutes conquises ! Ahahaha !  
Rine : Ce chapitre sera encore plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant. J'y ai mit beaucoup de cœur. Aha !_

 _Allez, maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture, avec une Hermione méga badass ! Vous verrez ! On se retrouve à la fin !_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 21 : Pardon et Aveux**

* * *

 **Dimanche 8 Mai 1999 - Milieu de soirée - Manoir Malefoy**

Harry se leva d'un geste brutal, faisant basculer sa chaise. Le bruit du bois contre le carrelage résonna dans le silence provoqué par cette surprenante révélation. Silence qui fut ensuite coupé par la voix froide et accusatrice du jeune homme :

\- Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher ça ?!

Hermione ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, bien malgré elle, pour tenter de comprendre les raisons ayant poussé son enseignant à garder un tel secret. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Drago s'exprimer à son tour :

\- Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps pour nous de rentrer, maintenant.

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en découvrant son visage. Bien qu'il tentait de garder une expression neutre, un léger filet de transpiration recouvrait son front et trahissait son état de stress. Se mettait-il dans de tels état uniquement à cause d'elle ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille fragile, incapable d'entendre la vérité ? Agacée, elle s'exclama :

\- Non, on reste ! J'ai besoin d'entendre ce qui va suivre.

Elle lui lança un regard appuyé, espérant qu'il comprendrait ses motivations, et le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, probablement dans le but de protester. Elle l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main, ce qui sembla le contrarier, avant de se tourner vers le Professeur Rogue :

\- Et bien ? Expliquez-nous…

L'homme hocha tristement la tête avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans son siège. Narcissa s'excusa et quitta discrètement la pièce, tandis qu'Harry restait debout, face à cet homme qu'il avait apprit à apprécier et qui se révélait, à ses yeux du moins, indigne de confiance. Quant à la jeune fille, elle sentait monter en elle un agacement démesuré. Elle hésitait entre taper sur le crâne de son frère pour lui rappeler d'arrêter de porter des jugements hâtifs, taper sur la tête de Drago pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait protéger du moindre choc, et taper sur le torse de son enseignant pour lui faire enfin avouer ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis si longtemps.

Exaspérée, au bord de l'explosion, pour la première fois de sa courte vie, Hermione eut envie de boire pour décompresser. Aussi, elle accueillie l'arrivée de l'Elfe de Maison, accompagné d'un plateau sur lequel reposait une bouteille d'Hydromel et quelques verres, comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Elle sourit et, sans attendre qu'on le lui propose, se servit un verre qu'elle avala d'un seul trait sous les regard dubitatifs, perplexes et choqués des trois hommes présents. Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, elle se servit un autre verre, dont elle but une petite gorgée, avant de se tourner vers Severus Rogue, un sourcil haussé, manière de lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait toujours ses explications.

L'homme sourit à son attention et, sans la quitter des yeux, comme s'il ne parlait qu'à elle, il commença :

\- Lorsque j'étais à son service, le Mage Noir nous envoyait régulièrement en mission, à la recherche d'objets divers et variés qui pourraient l'aider dans son ascension au pouvoir. Un jour, il a demandé à s'entretenir avec moi au sujet d'une magie complexe qui pourrait résoudre bien des soucis. L'ancrage. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, lorsque j'avais décidé d'approfondir mes connaissances en magie noire pour entrer à son service. C'est alors qu'il m'a expliqué le projet de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il se tut un instant, mécontent. De son côté, Harry se mit à faire les cent pas, le visage fermé et les poings serrés, tandis que Drago et Hermione se contentaient d'attendre la suite :

\- Bellatrix faisait des recherches pour modifier le sortilège de base, qui consistait à plonger un être vivant dans un coma artificiel tout en liant sa vie à un autre être vivant. A l'origine, cette magie avait été créée et utilisée à des fins médicinales. Le patient était plongé dans le coma et ancré à une créature inférieure, un animal de compagnie, le plus souvent. Puis, lorsque le patient était enfin soigné, les médicomages tuaient l'animal qui servait d'ancre et le patient revenait à la vie sans aucune séquelle.

La jeune fille grimaça, écœurée par tant de barbaries. L'enseignant poursuivit :

\- Puis, le sortilège a finit par être employé à des fins plus… brutales. En 1861, une guerre a éclaté dans le monde moldu, aux Etats-Unis. La Guerre de Sécession. L'un des camp voulait abolir l'esclavage, et l'autre non. Parmi les sorciers vivant là à cette époque, deux groupes bien distincts se sont formés. Ceux qui voulait asservir les moldus, et ceux qui étaient contre. Et, en parallèle de la guerre moldue, une guerre sorcière a fait rage dans le pays. Et le sortilège d'ancrage a servit à punir ceux qui se liaient avec des moldus.

Hermione s'exclama :

\- Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont employé ce sortilège sur des nés-moldus ?

Le Professeur Rogue pinça les lèvres et secoua tristement la tête :

\- Non, Mademoiselle Potter. Ils ont utilisé le sortilège sur des sorciers qui entretenaient des relations très fortes avec des moldus. Des relations amoureuses, ou même simplement des relations amicales très puissantes. Pour utiliser le sortilège d'Ancrage, il faut que les deux êtres vivants concernés soient très proches psychologiquement. C'est pour cette raison que les médicomages employaient les animaux de compagnie de leurs patients, parce qu'il y avait déjà un lien psychologique. Le fait qu'un sorcier soit assez proche mentalement d'un moldu était une idée absolument répugnante, tout du moins pour ceux qui considéraient les non-sorciers comme des êtres inférieurs. Et pour les punir, ils profitaient de ce lien pour les unir dans l'Ancrage.

Harry s'était arrêté de déambuler dans la pièce et observait le paysage par la fenêtre. D'une voix sourde, il demanda :

\- C'est pour cette raison que le sortilège d'ancrage a été déclaré dangereux ?

L'enseignant sourit tristement :

\- Effectivement. Lorsque les familles des sorciers ancrés se sont rendus compte de ce qui se passait, et ont comprit comment faire revenir leur proche à la vie, ils ont tout fait pour les retrouver. Il y a eu une vague de meurtre chez les moldus. Une haine incommensurable est née. Les sorciers, même pacifiques, se sont mit à haïr les moldus, à avoir peur de créer des liens avec eux et d'être, à leur tour, plongés dans le coma. Lorsque la guerre s'est enfin arrêtée, les sorciers ont mit longtemps avant de reprendre confiance et de s'ouvrir à nouveau aux non-sorciers.

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Hermione se sentait nauséeuse. Cette scène du passé sorcier lui rappelait douloureusement l'épisode de la peste, des siècles plus tôt. Une maladie contagieuse créée par les sorciers qui se développait dans un corps sans magie, mais pouvait très bien être, une fois "à maturité" contractée par les sorciers. Des millions de moldus étaient décédés de cette affreuse maladie, pour seulement quelques milliers de sorciers. Des sorciers qui avaient, à l'époque, des contacts directs avec les moldus. La peur était née, et les moldus avaient été évités. Évités comme la peste, d'où l'expression.

Ce fut Drago qui mit fin au silence, d'une voix froide et nerveuse :

\- Et, où est le rapport entre cette histoire sordide et ce qui nous concerne ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, puis enfin vers le Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci inspira profondément avant de reprendre son récit :

\- Bellatrix Lestrange voulait modifier le sortilège. Son but était de provoquer la mort de la personne ancrée lorsque son ancre viendrait à mourir. Elle pensait qu'ainsi, elle pourrait ancrer Harry à Lord Voldemort, et s'assurer que personne ne tente de tuer son Maître, sous peine de le faire mourir.

Les trois jeunes gens hochèrent la tête. Cette partie de l'histoire, ils l'avaient plus ou moins comprise lorsque Drago leur avait raconté le souvenir de l'échange entre Bellatrix et Voldemort qu'il avait surpris. Severus continua :

\- Voldemort trouvait cette idée brillante et voulait que j'aide Bellatrix dans ses recherches. J'ai d'abord tenté de les en dissuader. A mes yeux, cette idée était grotesque. Plonger Harry dans un coma dont il ressortirait mort quoi qu'il advienne revenait à le tuer. Et même si cette idée aurait été douloureuse dans un premier temps, les membres de l'Ordre aurait finit par accepter le fait qu'Harry soit déjà mort, peu importe la suite des événements. Et ils auraient continuer de tenter de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bien entendu, ils n'ont rien voulu entendre, alors j'ai accepté d'aider Bellatrix dans ses recherches. Tout du moins, officiellement. En réalité, je faisais mon possible pour la freiner, tout en cherchant des informations de mon côté. J'étais dans une position délicate, de par mon double rôle. Mais surtout, parce que j'étais en possession d'informations que personne d'autre ne connaissait, notamment le fait qu'Harry était un horcruxe. Et j'ignorais totalement si le sortilège, modifié ou non, atteindrait Harry ou la partie de Voldemort qui était en lui. Dans cette deuxième possibilité, nous aurions trouver un moyen d'anéantir le dernier horcruxe sans forcer Harry à aller au devant de la mort…

\- Mais vous n'avez pas put trouver comment modifier le sortilège.

Hermione n'avait put s'en empêcher. Elle commençait doucement à comprendre ce qui s'était produit et pourquoi son enseignant avait gardé le secret si longtemps. L'homme hocha la tête, avant de poursuivre :

\- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. Les risques étaient bien trop grands. Je n'avais aucune certitude que l'horcruxe serait la seule victime du sortilège. Harry aurait parfaitement put succomber à son tour. Ou même seul, et dans ce cas, la partie de l'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en lui aurait très bien put prendre le contrôle de son corps, et nous nous serions retrouvés avec deux Voldemort. Je ne sais même pas si ç'aurait été possible ! J'ignorais totalement ce qui aurait put se produire, et je l'ignore encore. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas agir. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. J'avais eu connaissance, grâce au portrait de Phineas Nigellus Black que vous aviez emporté avec vous, que vous vous apprêtiez à cambrioler Gringotts. Vous étiez sur la dernière ligne droite, même si j'ignorais encore à quel point nous étions proches de la fin. Toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tenter des expériences. Ou de me baser sur quelques suppositions fragiles, ou sur des espoirs très faibles. Et puis, si nous étions parvenus à modifier le sortilège, les Mangemorts en auraient probablement profiter pour s'en servir et tuer encore plus de monde. Un seul sortilège, deux victimes assurées. C'était un risque que je ne pouvais pas prendre.

Il se tourna vers Harry, le regard presque suppliant. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en réalisant qu'il cherchait, par ce geste, à s'excuser auprès du jeune homme. Et elle sursauta presque de surprise en voyant le regard tendre de son frère lorsqu'il s'avança vers Severus Rogue et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je comprends, Severus. Vous avez eu raison.

L'homme le remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille :

\- Et puis le jour de la Bataille est arrivé. Lorsque j'ai rejoint Voldemort et ses lieutenants dans la Cabane Hurlante, Bellatrix était là. Elle se ventait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle détruirait le Trio d'Or, ce soir là. Quoi qu'il advienne. Et j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'avertir qui que ce soit. A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Naguini m'attaquait.

A nouveau, la brune ne put s'empêcher de protester :

\- Vous auriez put nous avertir avec vos souvenirs, comme vous l'avez fait pour l'horcruxe qui était en Harry !

L'enseignant soutint son regard d'un air désolé, avant de secouer tristement la tête :

\- Malheureusement, l'attaque m'avait fortement affaibli. J'ai essayé de faire passer le plus d'informations possible au travers de mes souvenirs, et j'ai échoué. Sinon, Harry aurait été au courant de votre lien de parenté bien avant mon réveil.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas confirmer, ou infirmer, avoir tenter de les prévenir des intentions de Bellatrix au travers de ses souvenirs… Elle le lui fit remarquer, et il baissa la tête d'un air coupable :

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, Mademoiselle Potter. Effectivement, je n'ai pas tenté de vous avertir. Pour une seule raison. La même qui m'a empêché de révéler plus tôt ce que je savais de ce sortilège. Ronald Weasley.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, surpris. Drago grogna, mais la jeune fille ne lui prêta aucune attention, se concentrant sur les aveux de son enseignant :

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? En quoi Ron vous a-t-il empêché de nous prévenir ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ?

\- Mais tout, Hermione. Tout. Je connaissais suffisamment Bellatrix pour me douter de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il faut avouer que c'était très bien pensé. En vous plongeant dans ce coma, ancrée à la vie de Ron, elle était certaine de briser votre trio. Quoi qu'il advienne, vous ne seriez plus jamais réunis. Et il était plutôt évident qu'elle vous ancrerait à Monsieur Weasley, puisque, ce n'était un secret pour personne, vous vous aimiez à la folie depuis des années. Si elle avait choisie de vous ancrer à Harry, comme elle ne savait rien de votre lien de parenté, elle aurait prit le risque que vous finissiez par vous en remettre, grâce à l'amour de Monsieur Weasley. Elle a choisi de vous séparer de votre âme-soeur plutôt que de votre meilleur ami. Sur le long terme et d'un point de vue stratégique, c'était un choix judicieux. Horrible, certes, mais judicieux.

Harry le fusilla du regard, écœuré :

\- Alors vous étiez au courant ! Depuis le début, vous saviez que Ron était celui qui maintenait Hermione dans son coma ! Vous nous avez laissé chercher ces informations pendant des mois alors que vous les déteniez ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi nous avoir observés tourner en rond comme des fauves en cage ?!

L'homme inspira profondément, comme s'il cherchait à rester calme. Et Hermione écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les raisons de ce silence :

\- Parce que s'il l'avait dit plus tôt, Ronald aurait mit fin à sa vie pour me réveiller.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle d'un seul mouvement. La jeune fille put lire l'incompréhension dans les yeux de son frère et la compassion dans le regard de Drago. Rogue hocha tristement la tête :

\- Exactement, Mademoiselle Potter. Monsieur Weasley était une tête de mule impulsive et irréfléchie. Et il vous aimait, plus que qui que ce soit d'autre au monde. Il n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant avant de se sacrifier pour vous.

Amer, Harry s'exclama :

\- Mais vous auriez put empêcher ça ! Si vous nous aviez informé des intentions de Bellatrix, nous aurions put protéger Hermione ! Nous aurions put la mettre en sécurité et nous assurer qu'elle ne croisait pas le chemin de cette cinglée !

La jeune fille le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la raison, et le Professeur Rogue ricana doucement en la désignant d'un signe de tête :

\- Parce que vous pensez sincèrement qu'elle vous aurait laissé l'enfermer loin de la Bataille ?

Le brun se tourna vers elle et son visage s'assombrit. Non, Hermione n'aurait jamais accepté d'être mise de côté, même pour sa sécurité. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Cependant, Drago prit la parole à son tour :

\- Ils auraient tout de même put s'organiser autrement. Tenter de trouver une parade, ou attaquer Bellatrix plus rapidement de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de toucher Hermione…

L'homme secoua la tête et grimaça :

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Si en presque deux mois de recherches, je n'ai trouvé aucun contre-sort, ce n'était pas eux, en l'espace d'une heure, qui auraient put y faire quoi que ce soit. Même avec l'intelligence de Mademoiselle Potter. Et puis, c'était un trop gros risque.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione et Harry et poursuivit, la voix triste et résignée :

\- Si je vous avez prévenus de ce qui allait se produire et que, malgré tout vos efforts, vous n'aviez put empêcher Bellatrix d'agir, Ronald se serait suicidé dans l'heure qui suivait. Et Hermione n'aurait jamais put se le pardonner.

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur la pièce. La jeune fille ne remarqua ses larmes que lorsque Drago, qui s'était levé et avait contourné la table pour la rejoindre, les essuya d'un geste tendre du pouce. Alors, elle releva la tête et sourit à son enseignant. Un sourire honnête, authentique. Les trois hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris. Mais Hermione les ignora, se contentant de fixer cet homme si compliqué, qui n'agissait qu'en pensant à toutes les conséquences possibles de ses actes, et qui, encore une fois, avait fait pour le mieux :

\- Merci, Professeur Rogue. Je suis certaine qu'à votre place, j'aurai agit de la même façon.

Harry se tourna si vivement vers elle qu'elle cru un instant qu'il s'était brisé la nuque :

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête, Mia ?! Cet homme nous a menti ! Encore ! Il nous a caché la vérité pendant plus d'une année, si l'on compte les semaines précédent la Bataille. Il aurait put empêcher ça ! Il aurait put sauver Ron ! Il aurait put…

\- Ça suffit !

Hermione s'était levée d'un bond et fusillait son frère du regard :

\- Non mais est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Est-ce que tu réfléchis deux secondes avant de laisser ta bouche débiter un flot continu de conneries inimaginables ?! Qu'aurions-nous fait, si nous avions été au courant ? Ron et toi aurez d'abord cherché à m'écarter, et nous nous serions probablement disputés. Puis tu serais parti dans la forêt, faire ce que tu avais à faire, et j'aurais trouvé un moyen de participer à la Bataille, coûte que coûte. Je me serai retrouvé face à Bellatrix, et Ron aussi, assurément. Elle aurait tout de suite compris que nous étions au courant et aurait agit dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Et le résultat aurait été le même. Et encore, peut-être que tout aurait été différent ! Peut-être qu'aveuglé par sa colère, Ron aurait agit de façon stupide et irréfléchie, et ç'aurait put causer notre perte !

A bout de souffle, elle se tut un instant, laissant le temps à son frère de prendre la pleine mesure de ses paroles. Puis elle reprit d'une voix moins dure :

\- Rogue a raison. Si Ron avait été au courant de ce lien entre lui et moi, il n'aurait pas cherché plus longuement. Il aurait mit fin à ses jours pour que je puisse me réveiller. Et j'aurai passé ma vie à culpabiliser, à me sentir responsable de sa mort. Et même si j'ai tendance, aujourd'hui, à croire que je suis responsable de sa déchéance, et par conséquent, de sa maladie et de son suicide, je sais qu'il n'a pas mit fin à ses jours pour me sauver, mais simplement pour ne pas mourir de sa maladie. Pour ne pas finir sa vie dans un lit d'hôpital. Ron voulait mourir debout, et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Pour lui. Pas pour moi. Et même si je culpabilise un peu d'avoir été l'une des raisons qui l'ont poussé à devenir alcoolique…

Elle se tut, cherchant ses mots, et finit par reprendre d'une voix brisée par les larmes :

\- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais put ressentir si Ron s'était suicidé dans le seul but de me permettre de vivre ! Je n'aurais jamais supporté ça. Jamais. Je serai devenue complètement folle ! Peut-être même aurais-je choisie de le rejoindre ! Et Bellatrix aurait gagné, sur toute la ligne ! Alors non, Ron ne devait surtout pas être mis au courant de son rôle dans cette histoire. Et le Professeur Rogue a eu raison de se taire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, chargé de tristesse et de remords. Lentement, Harry s'avança vers sa soeur et la prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Pardonne moi, Mia. Tu as raison.

La jeune fille se laissa doucement bercée par son frère, avant de s'écarter de lui pour se tourner de nouveau vers son enseignant :

\- Il n'y avait vraiment aucun espoir de le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme secoua la tête :

\- Non, Mademoiselle Potter. Soyez certaine que s'il avait existé un contre-sort, un remède, n'importe quoi qui aurait put permettre à Monsieur Weasley de survivre tout en vous sortant de ce coma, j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour y parvenir. Mais, malgré toutes mes recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse vous sauver tout les deux. Je suis désolé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste disgracieux du bras. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et sourit tristement :

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer, maintenant. J'aimerais aller me coucher.

Puis elle se tourna vers Drago :

\- Tu me raccompagne ?

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Rapidement, il la rejoint et l'attrapa par la taille, comme pour la soutenir. Elle lui sourit tristement, puis se tourna vers ses hôtes :

\- Merci, pour cette soirée. Je comprends mieux certaines choses, grâce à vous. Professeur, je suis heureuse que vous ayez survécu, sincèrement. Narcissa, merci pour votre accueil.

La blonde s'avança doucement vers elle et lui serra la main tout en l'observant d'un air bienveillant :

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Hermione. N'oubliez pas ma proposition.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Narcissa Malefoy souhaitait devenir son amie. Et même après les révélations de cette fin de soirée, Hermione ne pouvait pas oublier une proposition aussi hallucinante.

Enfin, la jeune fille étant trop épuisée pour transplanner, elle se laissa guider par le blond jusque dans la bibliothèque, où ils empruntèrent le réseau de cheminée pour rentrer au Square Grimaud.

XXX

 **Dimanche 8 Mai 1999 - Fin de soirée - Square Grimaud**

De retour chez eux, Hermione et Drago s'en allèrent directement se coucher. Dans son lit, la jeune fille se repassait toute la soirée dans la tête, cherchant à s'assurer que tout ça n'était pas un rêve étrange qu'elle aurait put faire. Soudain, elle se souvint d'une promesse qu'elle s'était faite au court de la soirée et se releva subitement pour s'adresser au blond qui, allongé dans son lit de camp improvisé au pied de son lit, fixait le plafond sans parvenir à dormir. Il se tourna lentement vers elle et haussa un sourcil, perplexe, en découvrant son air furieux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Dis donc, toi ! Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer cet air angoissé que tu as eu à mon égard toute la soirée ? Et cette façon bizarre de tenir ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir, c'était quoi, au juste ? Il va falloir arrêter toutes ces petites attentions ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malefoy, je ne suis pas en sucre !

Le jeune homme la dévisagea quelques instants, choqué, avant d'éclater de rire. Hermione l'observa comme s'il était devenu fou, ou comme si elle allait lui arracher la tête, elle ne savait pas trop. Puis il se calma enfin, se redressa à son tour, de façon à se retrouver plus ou moins à son niveau, et lui sourit simplement :

\- Désolé, Hermione. Je n'aurai pas dû rire. Mais tu devrais voir ta tête. On dirait une gorgone, c'est flippant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe, avant de croiser son reflet dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Effectivement, ses cheveux bouclés formaient une auréole autour de sa tête qui s'apparentait fortement à la crinière du monstre mythologique. Et son air enragé lui donnait des allures de folle furieuse prête à commettre un génocide. Elle pinça les lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. En vain. Le visage angélique de Drago, qui souriait innocemment comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise dont il été plutôt fier, finit de faire monter en elle un éclat de rire incontrôlable. Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens partirent dans un fou rire libérateur.

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmer, le jeune homme se leva et vint s'installer près d'Hermione. Assis sur le lit, il se mit à jouer avec le coin du drap qui recouvrait la jeune fille, tout en observant ses doigts. Immédiatement, la brune retrouva son sérieux. Drago n'avait jamais ce genre de réaction embarrassée, sauf quand il s'apprêtait à lui confier quelque chose de personnel. Quelque chose de suffisamment important pour qu'il se sente en position de faiblesse. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Il releva la tête et elle lui sourit. Alors, il se mit à parler :

\- Quelques semaines après la Bataille finale, Harry a prit ma défense lors de mon procès. Ce jour là, j'ai compris que je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir éviter la prison. Et quand je suis sorti du ministère en tant qu'homme libre, j'ai tout de suite voulu aller le remercier. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où le trouver. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu que ma mère m'avait dit l'avoir croisé, quelques jours plus tôt, à Ste Mangouste, alors qu'elle était partie voir Severus. Je me suis donc rendu à l'hôpital, dans l'espoir de le trouver.

Il se tut quelques instant, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre d'une voix triste :

\- Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, j'ai d'abord été voir mon parrain. J'espérais qu'Harry serait avec lui, ma mère m'avait expliqué qu'il passait le voir régulièrement. Et Severus m'a confié que tu te trouvais dans une chambre pas très loin de la sienne. J'ai été incapable d'entrer. Je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'avais… _peur_ , je crois. Peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Sur toi, sur moi. Je venais tout juste d'échapper à la prison, j'étais un homme libre. Libre de me reconstruire comme j'en avais envie, sans l'influence paternelle pour dicter mes choix. J'étais libre de faire mes propres erreurs, de penser par moi-même. Et surtout, j'étais libéré des idéaux grotesques de Lucius. Je n'étais plus forcé de te voir comme une erreur de la nature sous prétexte que c'était ce que mon père m'avait toujours enseigné. Et, je crois que j'avais peur de te voir autrement. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je n'y avais jamais vraiment cru.

Hermione retint son souffle, absorbée par ses nouvelles révélations. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, mais elle savait que cette conversation marquerait un tournant dans leur relation. Drago le sentait aussi, puisqu'il se livra sans aucune réserve :

\- A Poudlard, je te détestais. Pour ton stupide courage, pour ton sang-froid inconscient et pour ta loyauté mal placée. Je te détestais d'être une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, incapable de se retenir de montrer tout l'étendu de son savoir, qui dépassait largement le mien, alors que j'avais toujours vécu dans ce monde que tu découvrais à peine et sur lequel tu en savais déjà tellement. Je te détestais, parce que tu remettais toutes mes croyances en cause. Tu me forçais à m'interroger sur l'éducation que j'avais reçue, et sur la vérité absolue que mon père m'avait inculquée, à savoir que les Sang de Bourbes n'étaient que des êtres inférieurs, des moins que rien, des faux sorciers dénués de toute intelligence. A l'époque, je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

A nouveau, il se tut quelques instant, cherchant ses paroles. Il s'agita légèrement, s'installant plus confortablement, et sourit en poursuivant :

\- La première fois que j'ai ressenti un sentiment… _positif_ à ton encontre, c'était en troisième année, lorsque tu m'as foutu ce coup de poing en pleine figure. Tu t'en souviens ?

Hermione hocha la tête, surprise. Évidemment, qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle en était même encore fière, d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi se prendre un coup de poing de sa pire ennemie, _une fille_ de surcroît, avait put provoquer en lui un sentiment positif. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce à quoi elle pensait, et reprit son récit :

\- Je t'ai admirée, ce jour là. Bon, peut-être pas tout de suite après. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'ai dû passer tout le reste de la journée à te maudire et te souhaiter les pires souffrances pour m'avoir brutaliser. Si Blaise était là, il te le confirmerait. Je crois même avoir parlé de poursuites judiciaires pour avoir défiguré ma gueule d'ange.

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en riant de sa réaction de l'époque. Hermione ne réagit pas, trop perturbée par la teinte plus sombre de ses prunelles, et par la sonorité grave de sa voix tandis qu'il se confiait à elle :

\- Mais lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul dans mon lit ce soir là, j'avais un sourire niais sur le visage. Je me repassais la scène en boucle dans ma tête, pour graver tout les détails dans ma mémoire. Les étincelles de rage dans ton regard, et la façon dont tes lèvres tremblait sous la colère. Et cette force, dans ton coup de poing. Putain, t'avais treize ans et tu cognais comme un batteur de Quidditch !

La jeune fille ne releva même pas la vulgarité du blond, trop surprise par son air admiratif. Quant à Drago, il lui caressa la main, toujours posée sur son avant-bras, d'un air rêveur tout en reprenant :

\- Je t'ai trouvé belle, ce jour là. Et je t'ai admirée, parce que tu avais cogné. Parce que, pour une fois, tu avais perdu ton sang-froid légendaire. Et j'étais franchement fier d'avoir réussi à te faire sortir de tes gonds. A partir de ce jour là, je n'ai eu de cesse que de te provoquer pour te voir à nouveau perdre le contrôle. Je sais, j'étais con, désolé.

Il ricana, et la jeune fille ne put se retenir de sourire. Oui, il avait été con. Mais elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot, trop absorbée par ces aveux.

\- Les années sont passées. En quatrième année, j'ai pris plaisir à te voir te faire humilier par Rita Skeeter dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et j'ai pris encore plus de plaisir à y participer en l'aidant à obtenir des informations sur toi et Harry. Puis je me suis amusé à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues en cinquième année, grâce à la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Bien sûr, à l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Enfin, plutôt de ce que _vous_ faisiez. Si j'avais sut…

Il se tut, pensif, avant de secouer la tête énergiquement et de lui sourire tristement :

\- Et puis, il y a eu l'attaque du Ministère. La déchéance de Lucius, et la punition qui a résulté de son échec. Voldemort s'est installé au Manoir, et j'ai été marqué. Puis il m'a confié cette mission, et tout a basculé.

Le visage du blond s'assombrit considérablement. Hermione tenta de dégager la main qu'elle avait toujours sur l'avant bras du jeune homme, l'autre lui servant d'appui, mais il resserra sa prise autour de ses doigts, comme pour s'accrocher à elle. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie. La jeune fille voulut le rassurer, elle ne voulait que lui caresser la joue, après tout. Mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et Drago en profita pour reprendre d'une voix sourde :

\- Cette année là, je n'avais pas vraiment le coeur à te taquiner. Je suis devenu... _irascible_. Même Blaise et Pansy m'évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à changer.

Il se tut, perdu dans ses pensées. A nouveau, la brune chercha à se rapprocher de lui pour le rassurer, mais il la maintint d'une main ferme :

\- Non, attends. Laisse moi finir avant de partir, s'il te plaît…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Drago !

Le jeune homme la dévisagea, bouche bée. Hermione se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée qu'il s'imagine forcément qu'elle lui tournerait le dos. A la place, elle lui sourit. D'un sourire sincère et rassurant, et il lâcha enfin sa main. Alors, lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle leva ses doigts qu'elle déposa délicatement sur sa joue dans une caresse rassurante. Ce contact sembla l'apaiser. Il ferma les yeux, probablement pour savourer cette sensation, et son visage se détendit considérablement. Puis, trop rapidement pour qu'Hermione ne puisse réellement réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit. Dans le même mouvement, il la serra contre lui, la tête de la jeune fille contre son torse, et celle du jeune homme dans la crinière de la brune. Hermione n'était pas idiote, et se doutait bien qu'il avait adopté cette nouvelle position dans le seul but qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage. Cependant, elle ne protesta pas, se contentant de lui caresser doucement le torse dans un geste apaisant et rassurant. Alors, il se remit à parler :

\- Lorsque je suis entré en septième année, je crois que j'étais… _blasé_. J'en avais tellement vu, chez moi, pendant l'été, que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner. J'étais écœuré par tout ce qui se passait dans l'école, et j'en voulais énormément à Severus de ne pas agir. Bien sûr, encore une fois, j'ignorais à quel point je me fourvoyais. Enfin. Après Noël, Voldemort a commencé à me confier de plus en plus de missions, qui me demandaient souvent de louper les cours. J'ai accepté, à chaque fois. Tout, plutôt que de continuer à voir des gamins de douze ans se prendre des Doloris au petit déjeuner.

Instinctivement, Hermione resserra l'emprise de ses doigts sur la chemise du jeune homme, et à son tour, il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé au Manoir, ce jour là.

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de voir son visage, ou de lui demander plus de précisions, pour comprendre qu'il parlait de ce jour de mars, lorsque Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient fait attrapés par les rafleurs. Automatiquement, elle caressa son bras, à l'endroit même où les mots "Sang de Bourbe" étaient gravés dans sa chair.

\- Lorsqu'ils m'ont demandé de vous reconnaître, j'ai vu là ma seule chance de faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois. De me racheter. De mettre fin à toute cette folie. Je… je crois que j'en avais juste assez, de tout ça. De mon père qui passait sa vie dans le fond de sa bouteille de whisky pur feu, de ma mère qui n'était même plus maîtresse de sa maison, des hurlements qui provenaient continuellement de la cave du Manoir, et de tout ces morts dont mes locataires de l'époque ne faisaient que se vanter.

Il se tut un instant, et poussa un long soupir. Puis il ricana doucement :

\- Enfin. Saint Potter a survécu et nous a tous sauvés ! Puis il m'a évité la prison, et je me suis retrouvé devant cette chambre d'hôpital. A l'époque, j'ignorais encore votre lien de parenté. Tout ce que je savais de toi, je l'avais apprit durant nos années d'école. Et, comme je te l'ai expliqué, j'avais déjà cessé de te haïr. Mais, je n'étais clairement pas préparé à ce que j'allais ressentir en entrant dans ta chambre. Et c'est pour ça que je suis resté comme un con dans le couloir presque toute la journée.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer à l'idée d'entrer dans la chambre qu'elle occupait lors de son coma. Qu'avait-il peur d'y trouver ? Une Hermione éveillée et prête à l'incendier ? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle était inconsciente et ne risquait pas de lui faire le moindre mal, alors quoi ?

\- Lorsque j'ai finalement trouvé le courage d'entrer dans la pièce, il s'est passé exactement ce que je prévoyais. Je suis resté là, à te regarder, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Tu semblais si minuscule, en comparaison de cet immense lit dans lequel tu dormais. Si… fragile. Si vulnérable. Toi qui avais toujours fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, d'une force de vie que j'avais appris à admirer. Ce jour là, en te voyant dans cet état, je me suis promis de tout faire pour te sortir de ce coma, pour te voir à nouveau pleine de vie, de mordant. Pour pouvoir te taquiner encore et te faire sortir de tes gonds. Pour te voir rire avec Potter et me rendre la vie infernale.

Hermione sourit, la tête blottie contre le torse du blond. Il inspira profondément dans ses cheveux, comme pour se rassasier de son odeur, avant de poursuivre :

\- Les mois sont passés et j'ai cru devenir fou. Je venais te voir presque tous les jours. Avec Harry, le plus souvent, lors de nos pauses déjeuner. Mais parfois,, je venais seul. Je m'asseyais sur ton lit, et je te prenais la main. Et je te racontais ma vie. Je te demandais conseils, comme si tu pouvais me répondre. En parallèle, lorsque nous passions des soirées tous ensemble, Harry, Ginny et Georges me racontaient votre vie. Vos souvenirs d'école. Et je me surprenais à attendre ton retour avec encore plus d'impatience. Lorsqu'on me demandait pourquoi, je disais simplement que c'était pour eux, pour ton frère et pour les Weasley, que je commençais réellement à apprécier. Pour qu'ils puissent retrouver cette amie si précieuse dont ils me parlaient. Parfois même, je les taquinais en leur disant que comme ça, ils me foutraient enfin la paix et arrêteraient de me casser les oreilles avec toutes ces histoires. En réalité, ce n'était pas que pour eux. C'était aussi pour moi. Mais ce n'était plus simplement pour récupérer celle que j'avais connu, mais surtout pour apprendre à connaître celle dont j'ignorais tout.

A nouveau, il inspira longuement. Le silence se poursuivit, et Hermione crut un instant qu'il s'était endormi. Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui, et ne fut qu'à peine surprise de le voir éveillé. Il l'observait d'un regard tendre et, encore une fois, la jeune fille lui caressa la joue. Alors, d'une voix grave et profonde, il reprit :

\- Mais, depuis que tu es réveillé, tout est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Dès le premier soir, j'ai compris que tu cacherais tout ce que tu ressentais vraiment. Que tu garderais pour toi tes peines et tes angoisses. Parce que tu ne voudrais pas inquiéter Harry. J'ai compris que tu te refermerais sur toi même, et que tu n'accepterais jamais son aide, ni celle des Weasley. Parce qu'ils te connaissent trop bien, parce qu'ils t'aiment depuis toujours et que te voir ainsi leur ferait beaucoup de mal. Et que tu refuses de les faire souffrir. Sur ce point, tu es bien comme ton frère.

Il lui sourit, exaspéré, avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais moi, je ne faisais pas parti de ces gens. Tu ne risquais pas de me faire souffrir en partageant ta peine avec moi. Sans vouloir paraître prétentieux, je crois que j'étais exactement ce dont tu avais besoin. Quelqu'un prêt à t'écouter, sans être trop impliqué émotionnellement. Mais, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était ma réaction face à tout ça.

Hermione l'interrogea du regard, lui demandant silencieusement de s'expliquer. Drago déglutit difficilement avant de poursuivre, le regard plongé dans celui de la brune :

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Hermione. Je m'inquiète de la puissance de tes cauchemars, bien qu'il semblerait qu'ils aient cessés. Je m'inquiète de te voir totalement désemparée face à tout ces changements dans la vie de ton frère et, par conséquent, dans la tienne. Je sais que tu es une femme forte et courageuse, et que tu sauras surmonter tout ça. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es tellement généreuse que tu serais bien capable de faire semblant de tout accepter dans le seul but de faire plaisir à ton frère. Et tu es tellement indépendante que tu pourrais parfaitement refuser toute l'aide qu'on pourrait te proposer afin de mieux vivre cette situation, simplement par fierté. Et moi, je veux juste que tu sois bien.

Brusquement, il se redressa et fit basculer Hermione de façon à se retrouver penché au dessus d'elle. Lentement, il fit courir ses doigts dans les boucles de la brune, et reprit d'une voix douce :

\- J'ignore totalement pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Même si pour ça tu dois envoyer chier ma mère et ses invitations à prendre le thé, ou bien décevoir les attentes du monde entier en devenant bibliothécaire au lieu de te lancer dans une carrière politique. Je serai même prêt à déménager, si tu avais du mal à accepter cette cohabitation. Et, honnêtement, ça me fait flipper. Réaliser que je serai prêt à n'importe quoi pour être certain que tu te sentes bien… Ça me fout la trouille.

La jeune fille ne remarqua qu'elle retenait son souffle que lorsqu'elle sentit un vertige la prendre. Elle expira, puis inspira fortement, le coeur battant à toute allure. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il ajouta :

\- J'en fais des cauchemars, la nuit. Je rêve de toi, dans ce lit d'hôpital. Je te vois vieillir sans te réveiller, et je reste assis à ton chevet, impuissant. J'entends les voix d'Harry, Ginny et George me reprocher de n'avoir rien fait pour te sauver, pour te protéger de toute cette folie passée et présente. De ne pas t'avoir faciliter les choses à ton réveil. Ça me rend malade. L'idée de te voir à nouveau si vulnérable, ça me rend dingue.

Hermione se sentit frissonner. Jamais personne ne s'était confié à elle aussi ouvertement. Et jamais elle n'aurait put imaginer que Drago Malefoy puisse ressentir tout ça pour elle. Lorsqu'elle le sentit se pencher légèrement vers elle, elle retint son souffle. Dans cette position de proximité, la jeune fille se sentait à la fois vivante et apeurée. À nouveau, elle ressentit cette douloureuse envie, cette attente à la fois grisante et effrayante. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux gris du jeune homme, leur visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle déglutit difficilement et s'humecta les lèvres, la gorge douloureusement sèche.

C'est à cet instant que Drago l'embrassa.

XXX

 **Dimanche 8 Mai 1999 - Fin de soirée - Manoir Malefoy**

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ancien enseignant, le visage reflétant encore sa colère. Severus soupira tout en se frottant l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué :

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais j'ai agit comme je pensais devoir le faire. Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment aurait réagit ton ami s'il avait été mis au courant. Et tu sais parfaitement que ta soeur ne s'en serait jamais remise.

Le brun soupira et s'installa de nouveau à table. Il se frotta le visage de ses deux mains, avant de se tourner vers l'enseignant :

\- Je sais. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Je me suis emporté, mais vous me connaissez, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. J'ai juste été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez au courant. Et puis, j'ai perdu celui que je considérais comme mon frère, et ce sans même avoir la possibilité de le sauver. C'est un sentiment assez frustrant pour me mettre dans tout mes états.

Le Professeur Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de lui serrer chaleureusement l'épaule dans un geste de soutien. Le jeune homme lui sourit, puis Narcissa, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, intervint d'une voix nerveuse :

\- C'était une soirée riche en émotion, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux hommes sourirent, complices. Puis Harry fronça les sourcils et interrogea la blonde :

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit, avec Hermione, dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure ? Vous y êtes restées un moment. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais pouvoir retenir Drago de venir vous interrompre. J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine…

La femme sourit d'un air mystérieux tout en hochant la tête. Puis, devant l'air insistant du jeune homme, finit par expliquer :

\- Je lui ai juste raconter mon histoire. En version accélérée, évidemment. Hermione se demandait comment elle devait me considérer. J'ai trouvé judicieux de lui raconter une partie de ma vie pour pouvoir l'éclairer un peu. Lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas son ennemie. Ni sa rivale.

Severus fronça les sourcils :

\- Sa rivale ?

Narcissa rougit légèrement, tellement légèrement, en fait, que le brun n'était même pas certain que ce fut le cas, avant d'ajouter :

\- Auprès d'Harry. Et, je crois, auprès de Drago, aussi.

Le silence s'installa, tandis que les deux hommes l'observaient d'un air perplexe. Elle s'installa à table avec eux, appela son Elfe de Maison pour lui réclamer du thé, et finit par leur prêter une attention amusée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

\- Ah, les hommes. Vous ne comprenez jamais rien à rien

\- Alors explique nous, mon ange. Parce qu'en toute franchise, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi Mademoiselle Potter te verrait comme une rivale.

Cette fois, la blonde rougit pour de bon, comme chaque fois que son conjoint lui faisait preuve de tendresse en public. Harry détourna les yeux, embarrassé, et ne reporta son attention sur le couple que lorsque Narcissa reprit d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour être naturelle :

\- Lorsqu'elle m'a expliqué qu'elle ne savait pas comment me considérer, elle m'a dit hésiter entre "ennemie" et "la mère de Drago". Je sais bien qu'elle entendait par là le fait que j'ai fait parti du camp adverse pendant des années, et qu'aujourd'hui, elle vit plus ou moins en collocation avec mon fils. Mais je pense que ses propos cachaient autre chose. En revanche, j'ignore si elle même en avait conscience.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, mais finit par insister :

\- Peut-être, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu imagine qu'elle pourrait te considérer comme une rivale.

A nouveau, la blonde sourit, énigmatique :

\- As-tu vraiment observé le comportement de ta soeur et de mon fils, Harry ?

Il secoua les épaules, et elle sourit plus largement :

\- Ils se tournent autour comme des aimants. S'il se déplace, elle change de position en fonction de ses mouvements. Et dès qu'elle bouge ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, il la regarde automatiquement. Ce soir, quand elle affichait un regard lointain, triste ou pensif, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, il s'occupait de lui changer les idées, ou s'inquiétait de savoir si tout allait bien. Au cour du repas, il s'est assuré au moins dix fois qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, perplexes, et la blonde soupira d'agacement :

\- Bon sang, vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ? Ils se plaisent ! Ils s'attirent ! Je ne dirais pas qu'ils s'aiment, c'est probablement encore trop tôt pour ça, mais il y a quelque chose entre eux de beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple début d'amitié.

Elle laissa le silence s'installer, le temps que les deux hommes comprennent enfin où elle voulait en venir. Mais elle fut surprise de les voir éclater de rire soudainement. Severus s'exclama alors :

\- Ma chérie, ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ! Ces deux là se détestent depuis leur première semaine d'école, il y a huit ans. Je les imagine très mal se rapprocher comme tu te l'imagine. Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir reçu un sortilège de confusion ?

Narcissa ne releva pas l'ironie, et garda son sourire :

\- Tu veux parier ? Tu verras, et toi aussi, Harry. Ces deux là ne vivront pas une relation platonique très longtemps.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, soudainement sérieux. Il réfléchissait aux événements ayant eu lieu depuis le réveil de sa soeur. La façon particulière avec laquelle Drago avait prit la défense de la jeune fille lors de l'attaque des journalistes, au ministère, et celle protectrice avec laquelle il l'avait portée jusque dans le bureau du ministre lorsqu'elle s'était sentie vaciller. Puis les terreurs nocturnes d'Hermione, et son besoin d'avoir le jeune homme auprès d'elle pour dormir paisiblement, jusqu'à l'apparition du blond au Terrier lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée seule et apeurée dans la chambre de Ginny. Et la veille, lorsqu'ils étaient partis dîner tous ensemble pour fêter la promotion de Pansy, cette façon qu'il avait de la regarder, durant le repas, puis dans le bar. Leur danse, plus que sensuelle. Et enfin, cette soirée. Narcissa avait entièrement raison. Drago avait été particulièrement attentif aux besoins et aux réactions d'Hermione. Déjà, il avait réussi à la convaincre de se joindre à eux pour le dîner, ce qui n'était franchement pas une mince affaire. Puis, lorsque la jeune fille s'était perdue dans ses pensées, Harry l'avait remarqué à la façon étrange qu'elle avait eu de caresser son bras, à l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice, le blond s'était empressé de lui changer les idées en lui faisant visiter le Manoir. Quand sa mère avait décidé de s'entretenir seule à seule avec la brune, Drago avait tourné en rond comme un fauve en cage, et le brun avait dût l'empêcher à plusieurs reprises de débouler dans la bibliothèque pour s'assurer qu'Hermione allait bien, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne supporte pas le choc que cette conversation aurait put provoquer en elle. Lorsque le repas s'était enfin achevé, et que la jeune fille s'était de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées, il avait voulu rentrer. Et pour finir, durant tout le temps qu'avait durer les explications de Severus, le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté la brune des yeux, s'assurant qu'elle tenait le coup. Il avait été le premier à réagir lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer. Et c'était vers lui qu'elle s'était finalement tourner lorsqu'elle avait eu envie de rentrer.

Leur complicité ne cessait d'augmenter, depuis qu'Hermione s'était réveillée de son coma. Harry ne pouvait pas le nier. Pourtant, un mauvais pressentiment lui enserra le coeur. Sa soeur venait tout juste de perdre l'homme qu'elle considérait comme celui de sa vie. Sa culpabilité, bien qu'injustifiée, lui provoquait d'horribles cauchemars. Elle était encore bien trop fragile psychologiquement pour supporter le poids d'une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Surtout avec celui que Ron avait toujours considéré comme son pire ennemi.

Ils allaient au devant d'une catastrophe, c'était certain.

\- Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le jeune homme releva doucement la tête, livide, et observa Narcissa d'un air inquiet :

\- On a un énorme problème.

XXX

 **Dimanche 8 Mai 1999 - Fin de soirée - Square Grimaud**

Hermione mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer. Et un petit instant supplémentaire pour décider de se laisser aller.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du blond, et l'attira un peu plus contre elle. Les lèvres de Drago se pressèrent un peu plus fort contre les siennes, douces et chaudes. Le baiser, tendre et délicat, n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'elle avait connu avec Viktor ou Ron.

 _Ron._

La jeune fille se figea. Elle sentit son coeur se resserrer douloureusement. Drago dût sentir sa panique, puisqu'il s'écarta doucement d'elle et grimaça en voyant son air paniqué :

\- Désolé. Je… Je n'aurais pas dût.

Il voulu se détacher d'elle, mais instinctivement, elle le retint :

\- Non. Je… Attends. Laisse moi deux secondes, s'il te plaît.

Il se figea à son tour, mais la brune ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, sur son coeur qui battait à un rythme endiablé. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de se contrôler, elle soupira :

\- Je suis désolée. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça.

A nouveau, le jeune homme grimaça :

\- Ne t'excuses pas, Hermione. C'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Tu… tu veux que je m'en aille ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, paniquée :

\- Non ! Surtout pas. Reste, s'il te plaît. On peut peut-être faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Elle le supplia du regard, et dans un soupir, de soulagement ou de résignation, le blond hocha la tête avant de lui sourire et de se réinstaller confortablement dans le lit. Automatiquement, Hermione vint se blottir contre lui, la tête posée contre son torse. Le silence s'installa, pesant. Drago finit par ricaner :

\- Si on m'avait raconté ça, il y a un an…

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec lui, avant de retrouver son sérieux et de lui demander :

\- Dis moi, Drago. Pourquoi est-ce que tu semblais aussi énervé contre ta mère, ce soir ?

Elle le sentit se figer, légèrement, avant qu'il ne se détende et soupire :

\- Tu as remarqué ?

\- Évidemment. Tu étais vraiment distant. Presque froid, même.

Il soupira à nouveau, et finit par expliquer :

\- J'ai un peu de mal à accepter son comportement...

La jeune fille se redressa, indignée :

\- Comment ça ?! C'est ta mère, pas une vulgaire copine, et encore moins ta petite soeur ou ta fille. Tu n'as pas à choisir de quelle façon elle doit se comporter avec…

\- Stop, Hermione ! Tu t'emballes. Laisse moi m'expliquer, au moins.

Elle fronça les sourcils, frustrée et vexée de s'être faite réprimander. Il sourit, ou était-ce une grimace ? et reprit :

\- Depuis la fin de la guerre, et surtout depuis qu'elle s'est, en quelques sortes, libérée de l'influence de Lucius, ma mère est différente. Plus… _ouverte_ , plus chaleureuse. J'ai un peu de mal à m'y faire. J'ai passé dix-sept ans de ma vie avec une femme distante et froide. Attentionnée, certes, mais pas vraiment attentive. Et cette femme, celle qui m'appelle "mon chéri" et est aux petits soins avec moi, je ne la connais pas vraiment.

La brune se détendit légèrement, en partie rassurée. Cependant, son coeur s'était pincé à l'évocation de l'enfance du blond. Elle qui avait grandit avec des parents attentifs, généreux, attentionnés…

Ses parents.

Hermione évitait de penser à Jeanne et Richard Granger. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision en effaçant son souvenir de leur mémoire. Sans ça, ils auraient passé une année complète à s'inquiéter de la savoir en cavale, puis une autre année à pleurer à son chevet. Grâce à son initiative, ils étaient libres de refaire leur vie. Ils étaient encore jeunes. Peut-être même adopteraient-ils un autre enfant dans le besoin.

Pourtant, elle se sentait ingrate d'agir ainsi. Comme si repousser tout cet amour qu'ils lui avaient donné était une insulte. Une insulte envers son propre frère, qui avait grandit avec leur tante Pétunia et leur oncle Vernon, des idiots de premières qui l'avaient détesté et maltraité durant toute son enfance. Une insulte envers Drago, aussi, qui n'avait pas non plus reçu beaucoup d'amour ou de tendresse lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées par la main douce et rassurante du blond contre sa joue. Elle lui sourit tristement, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils, inquiet :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A mes parents. Mes parents adoptifs.

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, comme pour les chasser de son esprit. Elle n'était pas en état d'y réfléchir ce soir là. Pas alors que son esprit bouillonnait de questions qu'elle rêvait de poser au jeune homme. Il sembla comprendre son refus d'approfondir le sujet, et sourit presque lorsqu'elle reporta leur attention sur le sujet précédent :

\- Alors c'est juste ça ? Tu as du mal à faire avec les changements de comportement de ta mère ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre, et finit par avouer :

\- Ça, et sa relation avec Severus.

Elle s'étonna :

\- Tu n'approuves pas ?

Drago grimaça :

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai pas à lui donner mon approbation. C'est juste que… Je l'ai toujours connue avec mon père. Et ils entretenaient une relation froide et distante, en bons aristocrates qu'ils étaient. Ils ne se montraient jamais leurs sentiments, même dans l'intimité. En tout cas, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Aucun surnom, aucun baiser volé, aucun geste. Rien. Juste un respect mutuel, et du soutien lors des différentes épreuves qu'ils ont traversées.

Il se tut un instant, pensif, et ajouta :

\- Avec Severus, c'est différent. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, parce qu'ils se sont tenus convenablement, ce soir. Et peut-être aussi parce que tu as eu l'habitude avec tes parents adoptifs. Mais, ils sont sans cesse entrain de se donner des petits surnoms. Severus est très protecteur avec ma mère, et très tendre aussi. Et elle… _elle rougit_ ! Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère rougir, pas même de colère, avant sa relation avec lui.

Hermione tenta d'imaginer une telle scène, et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Drago remarqua sa réaction, et ricana :

\- Tu vois ! Rien que de l'imaginer, tu frissonnes. Alors imagine, moi, qui doit vivre en les voyant agir ainsi à longueur de journée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Effectivement, pour quelqu'un n'ayant pas l'habitude de telles démonstrations, cette situation devait être délicate. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait, dans son récit. Quelque chose qui avait un rapport direct avec lui, et surtout avec elle. Automatiquement, la jeune fille rougit, et le blond l'interrogea à nouveau :

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

La brune secoua la tête, refusant ainsi de lui confier ses réflexions. Il insista :

\- Hermione, dis moi, s'il te plaît. Sinon, je vais m'imaginer le pire, et je t'assure que j'ai une imagination débordante, pour ça.

Elle ricana, et se blottit de nouveau contre son torse, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son visage tandis qu'elle expliquait :

\- Je comprends que ce soit étrange, pour toi, de voir ta mère et le Professeur Rogue agir ainsi. Mais…

Elle rougit de plus belle en sentant sa voix s'enrouer d'embarras. A nouveau, Drago la fit basculer sur le dos de façon à se retrouver au dessus d'elle et détailla son visage d'un air inquiet :

\- Mais ?

A nouveau, leur proximité lui fit tourner la tête, et elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de parvenir à avouer enfin :

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu puisse être gêné de voir d'autres personnes agir avec douceur, alors que toi même tu fais preuve d'une tendresse dont je ne t'aurais pas soupçonné être capable. Surtout pas avec moi.

Le jeune homme sourit et, comme pour illustrer ses propos, glissa ses doigts dans ses boucles brunes avant de prononcer d'une voix grave :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'exemple, que je ne sais pas comment agir avec tendresse, Hermione. Je dirais même que c'est justement parce que je n'en ai jamais reçue, que j'en ai autant besoin. Et puis…

Il fit glisser sa ma main jusque sur sa joue, qu'il caressa doucement du pouce, et ajouta :

\- Tu n'es pas le genre de femme que l'on traite avec indifférence, Hermione.

La jeune fille resta sans voix quelques instants. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il se pencha très lentement au dessus d'elle, comme pour lui demander son accord. Elle se figea, dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, inévitablement. Alors il sourit, et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de se réinstaller sur le lit.

Hermione mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à reprendre contenance, et réadopta sa position habituelle, la tête calée sur son torse, une main entre eux et l'autre posée à plat sur le ventre du jeune homme.

\- Merci, Drago. Je veux dire, pour ce soir. J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Bizarre, certes, mais ça m'a vraiment fait du bien.

Elle le sentit ricaner, aux soubresauts que fit son torse, puis il répondit :

\- Oui, je suis plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à te faire sortir de tes bouquins deux soirs de suite.

Elle lui claqua gentiment le ventre avant de rire à son tour.

\- Bonne nuit, Malefoy.

\- Bonne nuit, Granger.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille se cala plus confortablement contre le torse du jeune homme, et s'endormit.

* * *

 _Taaaaadaaaaam ! Alors, alors, alors ?! Vous y avez cru, hein ?! Vous avez vraiment cru que je n'allais pas revenir sur nos deux tourtereaux ! Avouez ! Honnêtement, j'ai failli m'arrêter là. Mais après je me suis dit "naaan, je peux pas leur faire ça ! ce serait vraiment le summum de la frustration" et j'ai continué sur ma lancée. Mais comme je suis quand même sadique, j'ai décidé de vous faire languir un peu quand même en ajoutant le passage entre Harry, Narcissa et Rogue. Ouais, je suis assez fière de moi ! (Et je souris toute seule comme une idiote devant mon pc en écrivant ça !)_

 _Bon, plus sérieusement. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Mon Drago vous a-t-il convaincu ? Et ma Hermione ? J'vous avais pas dit au début qu'elle serait badass ? J'adore trop ! Et leur rapprochement ? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attendait ce baiser avec une graaaaaaaaande impatience. Il ne devait pas arriver maintenant. Mais alors, pas du tout ! Mais Hermione et Drago n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, et le contrôle m'a échappé (pour votre grand plaisir, avouez !). En fait, je crois qu'il fallait vraiment que j'ajoute un peu de piment à leur relation. Surtout que sinon, le premier baiser aurait eu lieu dans genre dix chapitres, et vous m'auriez détestée. Je crois que comme ça, c'est bien. En plus, ça me donne quelques idées pour la suite._

 _Du coup, je vous vois venir. Non, ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble. Drago a juste perdu le contrôle. Par contre, je vous promets que vous allez bien rire dans le prochain chapitre. Aaaaaaaaah, bah ouais, fallait bien que je vous mette l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !_

 _Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à toutes vos attentes. Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, ma nouvelle Bêta a quelques problèmes d'internet et n'a pas put corriger ce chapitre. Et j'étais vraiment trop impatiente de le publier pour l'attendre._

 _Bon. Le prochain chapitre s'appellera "Rat de Bibliothèque" et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que ce titre vous inspire. Et pour vous motiver à aller sur ma page Facebook, j'y publierai dans la semaine un petit extrait. Ahahaha !_

 _Allez sur ce, bonne journée, bonne soirée.  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate_


	22. Rat de Bibliothèque

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous en ce merveilleux jour de juillet ? Hm ? Pardon ? Comment ça vous vous en foutez que je sois de magnifique humeur tandis que je vous écris depuis ma petite cour, les doigts de pieds en éventail, sous un soleil magnifique, faisant le plein de vitaminée D pour les quatre ans à venir ? Vous voulez le chapitre suivant ? Aaaaaaaah, d'accord. Oui, je comprends, vous en avez rien à faire de mon blabla... Ok. Très bien. Alors on va tout de suite passer aux réponses au reviews anonymes et vous pourrez commencer votre lecture.  
Ah. Non. En fait, j'avais un truc à vous dire. Ou plutôt, à vous rappeler. Ma page **Facebook** est bel et bien créée, et n'attend plus que vous. Z'êtes vraiment pas nombreux, pour le moment. Pour  rappel, je publie des petits __extraits_ _dessus, histoire de vous aider à patienter. Et j'ai simplement hâte que vous nous rejoignez pour que nous puissions tous échanger sur cette histoire, et celles qui viendront (d'ailleurs, j'avance de plus en plus dans la rédaction de ma prochaine fiction, et j'ai hâte de pouvoir vous en parler !)  
Bon allez, assez de blabla pour aujourd'hui._

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :_**

 _Titnini_ _: Contente que mes explications te semblent logiques. Oui, il est chou, mon Rogue ! Aha ! Tu aurais craqué devant une telle déclaration ?! Et bah dis donc ! Je crois que c'est l'un des plus beaux compliments que tu pouvais me faire ! Et oui, ce baiser arrive au bon moment. Il fallait vraiment que je vous donne quelque chose de bien croustillant, même si, clairement, ça fait vraiment pas longtemps qu'elle s'est réveillée. Enfin, aujourd'hui, on accélère le rythme..._

 _Rine : Oui, Drago est un peu trop protecteur, mais en même temps, après les explications qu'il a fournis dans le chapitre précédent, on le comprend, non ? Et oui, notre Hermione garde toujours la tête sur les épaules, même quand elle apprend une nouvelle aussi boulversante que les révélations de Rogue... Et merci de me rassurer, j'essaie d'éviter de tomber dans la niaiserie, c'est pas facile (j'étais complètement submergée dedans avec ma précédente fiction, alors j'essaie de faire différemment...) Oui, ils vont s'en sortir. Enfin, comme tu dis, "si Harry ne fout pas tout en l'air" ... Affaire à suivre !  
_

 _TB_ _: Alors, tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire que ton commentaire m'a fait complètement mourir de rire ! J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux et des crampes aux abdos, je te jure ! Enfin. Tellement de points abordés que j'ai du mal à savoir quoi te dire exactement. Pour commencer, Harry et sa violence face aux révélations de Rogue. Honnêtement, tu n'aurais pas péter un plomb, à sa place ? Le pauvre. Il s'est lié d'amitié avec son enseignant, ils sont devenus vraiment très proches, lui il a passé des semaines -que dis-je ?! des MOIS !- à la recherche d'informations sur le sortilège d'ancrage, et maintenant il apprend que l'homme en qui il avait une parfaite confiance était au courant ? Purée, à sa place, je pète un câble phénoménale ! Et Hermione, alcoolique, ahahahaha ! Ouais, peut-être. Enfin, je crois qu'on a tous eu, à un moment donné, besoin d'un petit remontant. Et c'était son moment à elle, sûrement. Je trouvais ça drôle. Drago + Inquiétude = Sexytitude à 1 million % ! Complètement d'accord avec toi là dessus. "Rogue made in bisounours" : deuxième fou rire ! Et puis, Harry a-t-il réellement été perspicace, un jour, dans l'un des livres ? M'en souviens pas... Sans Hermione avec lui, notre élu, il aurait rien vaincu du tout ! Aaaaaaah, la fin du dîner. Hmmm... Je vais arrêter là, sinon je vais me jeter des fleurs (la nana pas du tout fière d'avoir pondu un truc aussi fantasmagorique !) Quant aux problèmes que tu as eu avec ce passage... J'accepte mon titre de Miss Sadisme avec un grand honneur, parce que c'était complètement fait exprès. Je peux même te dire que le passage entre Rogue, Narcissa et Harry était juste sans intérêt, sauf celui de vous couper la chique et de vous faire languir un peu. Mais je suis quand même gentille, hein, parce que sur le moment, je voulais juste arrêter le chapitre à ce moment là. Alors bon. "Profiter de ce putain de canon qui t'embrasse" troisième et ultime fou rire ! Alors celle là, j'en ai pleuré ! Et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. Mais que veux-tu ? Notre Hermione est une névrosée pas finie... Je crois qu'on peut plus rien pour elle... Et je comprend complètement que tu déteste cette fiction. Franchement, la nana qui l'a écrit est une folle dingue bonne pour l'asile, et son histoire n'est qu'un ramassis d'idioties bonnes pour les orties. Ouais ouais, je sais. Mais dans le fond, tu m'adore quand même, n'est-ce pas ? (Et moi, je vais m'arrêter là, parce que j'ai les chevilles qui gonfle et que je pense pas que ce soit dû à une quelconque rétention d'eau...)_

 _Bon. Sur ce, après tout ces jolis mots, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre fort intéressant (et pleins de promesse !)  
Bonne lecture !_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 22 - Rat de Bibliothèque**

* * *

 **Lundi 9 Mai 1999 - Début de matinée - Square Grimaud**

Drago émergea lentement de son sommeil et, instinctivement, se mit à tâtonner l'espace vide près de lui.

 _Vide._

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, paniqué, afin d'observer le reste de la chambre. Vide également. Hermione n'était nulle part, et cette simple constatation lui donna une sueur froide. Où était donc passée la jeune fille ?

Rapidement, il se leva pour vérifier la salle de bain attenante. Son stress augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était vide également. Il couru jusque dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, et soupira d'agacement en réalisant qu'il ne trouvait pas la brunette. Avait-elle prit peur après les événements de la veille ? Était-ce à cause de ses révélations ? Ou peut-être parce qu'il l'avait embrassée ? Le blond se frotta énergiquement le visage pour tenter de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait parfaitement conscience de paniquer pour rien. Hermione n'était pas du genre à prendre la fuite. Enfin, pas à sa connaissance. Mais la connaissait-il vraiment ?

Frustré, il grogna d'impatience, et décida d'explorer le reste de la maison. Il remonta jusqu'au deuxième étage et vérifia dans sa propre chambre, juste par précaution. Aucune trace du passage de la jeune fille. Il remarqua néanmoins que la pièce sentait une désagréable odeur de renfermé, ce qui le fit sourire. Depuis le réveil d'Hermione, il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit dans cette chambre, n'y venant que pour prendre sa douche quotidienne. D'un geste de sa baguette, et sans vraiment y faire attention, il ouvrit la fenêtre et nota mentalement de demander à Kreattur de passer faire un rapide coup de ménage.

 _Kreattur !_

Tout en grognant des insultes à l'encontre de son esprit lent et endormi, il couru jusque dans la cuisine et se jeta presque devant la petite armoire qui servait de chambre à l'Elfe de Maison. Impatient, il toqua avec insistance contre la porte, sans recevoir de réponse. Il hésita un moment, ne désirant pas vraiment envahir l'espace personnel de la créature. Hermione et Harry tenait vraiment à le considérer comme un égal, et il ne se serait pas permit une telle irruption dans la chambre de son colocataire. En tout cas, plus depuis sa prise de conscience. Plus depuis qu'il vivait avec Harry.

Il soupira. En désespoir de cause, il tenta d'appeler l'Elfe, mais celui-ci devait probablement être sorti, sûrement pour faire les courses de la semaine. Et il ne répondait en urgence qu'à l'appel de son maître, Harry. Drago grogna, de plus en plus agacé.

C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. D'un bond, il se leva et couru jusque dans l'entrée, où il tomba, presque littéralement, sur une Hermione couverte de transpiration, en tenue de sport, et qui revenait visiblement de son footing matinal. Le blond fronça les sourcils et, de mauvaise humeur à cause de son réveil paniqué, s'écria :

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ?! Tu m'as foutu une peur bleue !

La jeune fille le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Puis son visage s'assombrit de colère avant qu'elle ne réplique :

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends, Malefoy ?! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te répéter que je ne suis pas en sucre, bon sang ! Je suis partie faire un footing ! Comme tout les matins depuis mon réveil. Et tu le sais parfaitement puisque tu m'as déjà vue revenir à plusieurs reprises ! Et, pour ton information, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre !

Le jeune homme se figea, puis il éclata de rire. La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de le bousculer pour rejoindre la cuisine :

\- Vas te faire soigner, Malefoy ! Tu deviens complètement cinglé !

Toujours prit par son fou rire, il la suivit et l'observa se servir un café. Alors qu'il tentait de se calmer, et qu'Hermione continuait de le maudire à voix basse, Harry fit irruption dans la pièce, le visage encore endormi et visiblement de mauvaise humeur :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend d'hurler comme ça dès le matin ?

Sa soeur se tourna vers lui, toujours en colère, et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Drago :

\- Demande ça à ton nouveau meilleur ami ! Ce type est un cinglé névrosé et psychorigide !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris par tant de véhémence, tandis que le fou rire du bond repartait de plus belle. La jeune fille grogna et quitta la pièce, furieuse. Harry se servit un café et s'installa à table tout en dévisageant Drago d'un oeil circonspect. Lorsque le blond se fut enfin calmé, il s'installa à son tour et soupira, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

\- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

\- C'est ça, mon oeil ! Comme si j'allais te croire. Alors ça y est ? La trêve est finie ? Vous avez décidé de redevenir des ennemis ?

Le Serpentard redressa les épaules, presque fier de lui, avant de lui lancer d'un air mystérieux :

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Par contre, une chose est sûr, tu peux tirer un trait sur le calme qui régnait ici.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et grogna dans sa barbe de deux jours, avant de répliquer :

\- Ne la provoque pas trop non plus, tu n'as aucune idée à quel point elle peut être irascible en période d'examen. Et puis, son maléfice de Chauve Furie fait mal.

\- Plus que celui de Ginny ?

Le brun lui lança une oeillade amusée, avant de répondre d'une voix où suintait la fierté :

\- Personne ne peut faire plus mal que Ginny avec ce maléfice.

\- Alors je crois que je devrais pouvoir y survivre.

Ils se sourirent, complices. Le silence s'installa, paisible, tandis que les garçons savouraient leur petit déjeuner, et qu'Hermione prenait sa douche. Enfin, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un calme reposant, le blond jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale avant de soupirer. Il avala son café d'un seul trait et se leva :

\- Bon allez. Il faut que je me bouge, y'en a qui bossent ici…

\- Hé, moi aussi je travaille !

Drago haussa un sourcil :

\- Tu n'es pas en vacances jusque jeudi ?

Harry grimaça :

\- Euh, si. Mais, euh…

Il rougit. Puis, après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide, murmura au blond :

\- Je crois que je vais aller bosser quand même. Après le week-end chargé qu'on a passé, Hermione va vouloir se plonger à fond dans ses révisions et, pour être honnête, je ne tiens pas à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle tandis qu'elle grognera de frustration parce qu'elle "n'arrivera jamais à réviser toute une année scolaire en l'espace de quelques semaines"...

Il avait mimé les guillemets tout en levant les yeux au ciel. le Serpentard retint un éclat de rire, avant de lui serrer l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Au même instant, il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrir, et esquissa un sourire mesquin avant de se mettre à hurler :

\- HERMIONE ! Ton frère est un traître et un lâche qui refuse de profiter de ses congés pour réviser ses examens avec toi !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant d'afficher une expression menaçante :

\- Oh, crois moi Malefoy, celle là, tu vas me la payer !

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution. Déjà, Hermione déboulait dans la cuisine, sa baguette à la main. Les deux garçons firent un pas en arrière, prêts à prendre la fuite dans le cas où d'immondes petites furies se mettraient à les attaquer. Mais ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant une pile de parchemins et de livres qui lévitait derrière la jeune fille. Pourtant, l'air furieux qu'elle affichait ne laissa aucun doute sur ce qui allait suivre :

\- Oh non, Harry Potter ! Tu n'y échappera pas ! J'ai déjà envoyé un message à ton supérieur pour le prévenir que tu passerais ta journée à réviser tes examens de fin d'année et qu'il ne devait te déranger sous aucun prétexte ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'échapper. Quant à toi, Malefoy, il me semble que tu commence le boulot dans tout juste un quart d'heure, et tu n'es même pas encore douché. Alors accélère le mouvement, sinon tu vas être en retard. Et j'ai assez vu ton visage de fouine pour le moment. Allez, oust !

Tout en ricanant, ravi d'avoir mit la jeune fille dans un tel état, il claqua gentiment le dos du brun, un sourire narquois au visage. Il sortit à reculons de la pièce et, une fois sûr que la jeune fille ne le voyait plus, articula silencieusement à l'attention d'Harry et d'un air provoquant :

\- Bon courage !

Le brun lui fit un doigt d'honneur, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione qui se tourna vivement vers Drago et le fusilla du regard. Alors qu'elle levait sa baguette, probablement dans l'intention de lui lancer un maléfice, le jeune homme prit ses jambes à son cou et remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, il soupira, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, il avait retrouvé son Hermione.

XXX

 **Mercredi 11 Mai 1999 - Square Grimaud - Au petit déjeuner**

Drago s'empressait de mettre la table, tout en jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait, et il devait faire vite. Sinon, Hermione risquait de revenir de son footing avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tout mettre en place.

Ce fut donc dans un état légèrement angoissé par son timing serré qu'il disposa sur la table tout ce qu'il considérait nécessaire à un bon petit déjeuner. La vaisselle, pour commencer. Puis la cafetière, pleine évidemment. Une bouilloire, pleine également, accompagnée d'un coffret contentant un assortiment de sachets de thé qu'il comptait offrir à la jeune fille. En suite, il installa une assiette où une montagne de pancakes reposait en équilibre. Juste à côté, il disposa la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, le sirop d'érable, la confiture de fraise, le beurre, ainsi qu'un plat où différents fruits reposaient tel une nature morte. Plutôt fier de lui, le jeune homme recula d'un pas et admira son oeuvre. Il avait pensé à tout. Y compris au jus de citrouille qui devait normalement se trouver à côté de la bouilloire…

 _Rien_.

Pris de panique, il s'empressa de courir jusqu'au frigo afin d'en sortir une bouteille de jus, et sursauta en entendant une voix moqueuse derrière lui :

\- Bah alors, mec, tu passes tellement de temps avec nous que tu en oublies que tu es un sorcier ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils en observant la bouteille de jus de fruit s'élever dans les airs et rejoindre la place qu'il lui avait attribuée, sous la direction de la baguette magique d'Harry, qui souriait mesquinement à l'entrée de la cuisine. Drago lui fit un doigt d'honneur, tout en sortant sa propre baguette afin d'ajouter la touche finale à sa table. Il se concentra un instant, cherchant la bonne formule, avant de redonner vie à un bouquet de fleur qui mourrait à petit feu dans un coin de la pièce. Il le déposa au centre de la table, satisfait.

Le brun se moqua de lui :

\- Tu ressembles à ta mère, tu sais ?

Le Serpentard l'ignora, vérifiant pour la huitième fois qu'il ne manquait rien. Harry insista :

\- On reçoit la visite du Ministre ? Ou peut-être de la Reine d'Angleterre ?

A nouveau, le blond l'ignora, légèrement vexé que son ami se moque ainsi de lui. Et alors que le brun allait en rajouter une couche, il se stoppa en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Drago se figea, soudainement pris d'une angoisse folle.

Elle allait trouver son initiative complètement idiote. Elle se moquerait de lui avec son frère jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, puisqu'il ne supporterait jamais de s'être ainsi ridiculisé.

Alors qu'il allait tout faire disparaître d'un coup de baguette, la brune entra dans la pièce. Elle se figea, bouche bée de surprise. Elle détailla toute la table, sans comprendre les raisons d'une telle surprise. Puis elle interrogea Harry du regard, qui lui désigna Drago d'un coup de tête. Le blond, quant à lui, s'empressa de baisser le visage, embarrassé. Il grogna :

\- C'estpourfêtertonretourparminous…

\- Pardon ?

Le brun éclata de rire, tandis que Drago répétait plus fort :

\- C'est pour fêter ton retour parmi nous. Ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui…

Il se sentait idiot. C'était une idée totalement débile, et ils allaient se moquer de lui pendant des siècles. Il s'imaginait déjà la tête de George et Ginny, quand ils apprendraient ce qu'il venait de faire, et la façon dont ils riraient tous les quatre de ce débordement de joie. Pourtant, au réveil, quand il avait observé la jeune fille se préparer pour son footing quotidien, d'humeur visiblement joyeuse, il n'avait pas put résister à l'envie de lui faire plaisir. Il voulait marquer le coup, et l'idée lui avait semblé géniale.

Quelle erreur !

De plus en plus gêné, surtout à cause du silence qui s'installait, seulement rompu par les rires étouffés d'Harry, Drago se sentit rougir de honte. C'est alors qu'Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue :

\- Merci, Drago ! Je trouve ça génial. En plus, je meurs de faim.

Rassuré, et quelque peu arrogant, le jeune homme bomba le torse et lança un regard provoquant au brun, l'air de dire "c'est moi qui en a eu l'idée, et pas toi !" et Harry comprit parfaitement le message, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils avant de lui faire, à son tour et uniquement lorsque sa soeur lui tourna le dos, un doigt d'honneur frustré. Le blond esquissa un sourire amusé, avant de rejoindre la table pour profiter de son superbe petit déjeuner.

XXX

 **Vendredi 13 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après-midi - Square Grimaud**

\- DRAGO MALEFOY JE VAIS TE TUER !

Le jeune homme sourit, fier de lui. Hermione déboula dans la chambre moins de dix secondes plus tard, le visage déformé par la haine, et il afficha une moue angélique. La jeune fille l'ignora. D'une main, elle pointait sa baguette sur lui, tout en agitant de l'autre main le parchemin du délit :

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit, hein ?! Tu trouve ça drôle, peut-être ? Ça t'amuse de me pourrir la vie avec tes conneries ?!

\- Mais enfin, Hermione, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en tapant du pied, agacée :

\- Mais bien sûr ! Tu viens de foutre quatre heures de révisions en l'air, mais tu ne vois pas de quoi je parles ! Attend, laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire !

Elle s'approcha de lui, furieuse, tout en observant le parchemin qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main. Au plus elle avançait, au plus le jeune homme reculait. Mais cela n'eut pas l'air de la déranger, puisqu'elle reprit d'une voix toujours aussi furieuse :

\- Mes notes du cour d'histoire de la magie sur le génocide des vampires se sont subitement transformées en, je lis : " _Éloge d'un Serpentard sexy : comment Drago Malefoy a fait chavirer mon coeur_ " …

Le jeune homme ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire. Il avait vraiment bien trouvé son titre. Hermione le fusilla du regard :

\- Et tu trouve ça drôle, en plus ?! Non mais franchement, t'as quel âge dans ta tête ? Cinq ans ?! Tu viens de ruiner tout un après-midi de travail, espèce de… Espèce de…

Elle grogna, frustrée, avant de quitter la pièce comme une tornade. Le jeune homme soupira, soulagé d'avoir échappé au pire… avant de se jeter à plat ventre au sol, main au dessus de sa tête, pour se protéger des quatre petite furies que venait de lui envoyer la jeune fille. Les créatures s'acharnaient sur lui, le griffant de toute part avec leur petits ongles crochus. Et lorsqu'enfin, la brune leva le sortilège, le jeune homme put l'entendre rire depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Il se releva, à la fois furieux de s'être fait attaqué de la sorte, et amusé par la réaction de la jeune fille. Soudain, il se souvint d'une conversation avec Harry, quelques jours plus tôt, et sourit de toutes ses dents. Oui, le maléfice de Chauve Furie d'Hermione faisait mal. Et il était impatient de recommencer.

XXX

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999 - Début de Matinée - Square Grimaud**

Drago émergea de son sommeil en sentant bouger le lit. Il ouvrit les yeux, alerte, et les referma presqu'aussitôt, aveuglé par un rayon de soleil. Il grogna, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller de la jeune fille, dont il entendit le rire depuis la salle de bain. Frustré, il maugréa :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de te lever aux aurores un samedi matin ? C'est le _week-end_ , bon sang ! Laisse moi faire la grasse mat' !

Toute joyeuse, elle lui répondit, presque en fredonnant :

\- Je vais à Poudlard, aujourd'hui !

Le blond se releva d'un bond, avant d'arrêter son mouvement. Il aurait aimé voir le visage de la jeune fille, mais elle se trouvait dans la salle de bain, et il se refusait à franchir cette limite. Bien que la porte était restée entrouverte, ce qui supposait qu'Hermione était dans une tenue plus ou moins décente, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la surprendre nue, prête à prendre sa douche. Quoi que…

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une robe d'été blanche. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, et s'était même maquillée d'un fin trait de crayon khôl et d'une légère couche de rouge à lèvre rose. Drago déglutit, la gorge sèche. Elle était magnifique. Et elle rayonnait :

\- Le Professeur McGonagall m'a autorisée à me rendre à la bibliothèque. Sous condition que je ne dérange aucun étudiant. Et je mange là-bas, comme ça je pourrais profiter du repas pour poser mes questions directement aux enseignants, plutôt que par hibou.

\- Ce midi ou ce soir ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

\- Ce midi, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête énergiquement et tenta de s'imposer un visage neutre :

\- Oui oui, tout va bien. Tu pense rentrer vers quelle heure ?

Hermione fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils, de plus en plus inquiète :

\- Euh, je n'en ai aucune idée. Probablement avant manger. Kreattur prépare le repas pour 20h, je serais probablement rentrée.

Elle l'observa quelques instants, avant d'afficher un air suspicieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Malefoy ?!

\- Mais rien du tout !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe pour un sous :

\- A d'autres ! Si tu as l'intention de faire la fête, je te préviens, ce sera sans moi ! J'ai pris trop de retard sur mes révisions, principalement à cause de tes idioties. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour aller m'éclater avec toi dans Merlin sait quel bar...

Drago retint de justesse un sourire narquois. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre la brune de mauvaise humeur en lui montrant à quel point il était fier de ses coups bas.

Durant la semaine, il s'était amusé à la rendre complètement folle. Il en avait eu l'idée dès le lundi matin, pendant leur dispute. Ce jour là, il s'était vraiment inquiété de ne pas la trouver près de lui, au réveil. Mais sa réaction, lorsqu'il s'était emporté et l'avait plus ou moins _grondée_ , avait fait renaître en lui cette envie sournoise de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et tout le reste de la semaine, il s'était appliqué à cette tâche.

D'abord, il avait volontairement mit la pagaille dans sa chambre, laissant traîner ses vêtement au sol, dérangeant ses livres et ses parchemins, mais la jeune fille avait plus semblé surprise et déçue qu'en colère. Il avait donc laissé tombé, cette tentative demandant trop d'efforts à son caractère maniaque. Du mercredi, il n'avait rien tenté, de trop bonne humeur de s'être rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée une semaine plus tôt. Mais du jeudi… Ah, jeudi ! Drago était vraiment fier de lui. D'abord, il avait caché tous les livres scolaires de la jeune fille. Puis il avait remplacé sa plume classique par une plume à réplique cinglante. Et enfin, il avait passé toute la soirée à siffler pendant que la brune étudiait, ce qui avait finit par profondément l'agacer. A tel point qu'elle l'avait fait dormir sur le lit de camp, plutôt qu'avec elle.

Quant au vendredi… En rentrant du travail, le blond avait été surpris de ne pas trouver Hermione dans la cuisine, la tête plongée dans ses révisions. Il avait profité de ce moment d'inattention de sa part pour modifier, grâce à la magie, bien sûr, ses notes sur la guerre entre sorciers et vampires. Cette éloge, c'était du recyclé. Blaise avait fait le même genre de blague à Pansy, en quatrième année, juste avant qu'elle ne rende un devoir de métamorphose, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. La vielle McGo avait tiré une tête écoeurée en lui rendant son devoir, noté Troll, évidemment, et la brunette était devenue rouge de honte, avant de passer ses nerfs sur leur ami. Et, cette fois encore, la blague avait eu l'effet escompté, puisqu'Hermione était devenue folle de rage.

En revanche, ce jour là, Drago n'avait pas l'intention de lui pourrir la vie, mais bien de lui changer les idées. Il trouvait qu'elle passait beaucoup trop de temps dans ses révisions. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Surtout depuis qu'Harry avait reprit le travail, du mercredi. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs que le brun avait lui-même créé un incendie dans son bureau, de façon à être obligé de retourner travailler un jour plus tôt que prévu afin d'échapper à sa soeur tyrannique.

Mais visiblement, la jeune fille ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, puisque déjà, elle se renfermait :

\- Enlève ce sourire espiègle de ton visage, Drago Malefoy. Il est hors de question que tu me fasse louper une soirée de révisions, tu m'entends ?! Ça n'a peut-être aucune importance pour toi, mais ça en a pour moi, compris ?

Le visage du blond s'assombrit. Vexé, il répondit, d'une voix néanmoins douce et apaisante :

\- Hermione, je sais que les ASPIC sont importantes pour toi. Et, crois moi, ça en avait pour moi aussi quand je les ai passées, il y a un an. Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Drago ! Je n'irais pas faire la fête avec toi ce soir, point barre ! On est d'accord ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil d'un air de défi, et la jeune fille grogna d'exaspération tout en quittant la pièce. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Si Hermione ne voulait pas sortir faire la fête, Drago amènerait la fête jusqu'à elle.

XXX

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999 - Une heure plus tard - Square Grimaud**

\- Hermione, attend !

La jeune fille s'arrêta, la main en l'air, prête à jeter la poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre afin de rejoindre Poudlard. Drago s'avança jusque devant la cheminée et lui sourit d'un air gêné :

\- Quoi _encore_ , Malefoy ?! Si c'est pour tenter de me convaincre de sortir ce soir, ma réponse reste la même : non. Ça fait une heure que tu me prend la tête avec cette histoire et je…

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Si tu ne veux pas sortir, c'est pas grave.

La brune lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais le blond l'ignora et l'observa longuement, visiblement inquiet :

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise par ce changement de comportement soudain. Drago insista :

\- C'est là bas que…

La jeune fille posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, et lui sourit d'un air rassurant :

\- Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille, tu te souviens ?

Le blond grimaça. La brune tenait vraiment à se débrouiller seule, mais, cette fois là, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet :

\- Poudlard a beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois, tu sais ? Ils ont du reconstruire une grande partie du château. Ça risque de te faire bizarre et…

\- Ça va aller, Drago. Je te promets. Et puis, je serai avec le Professeur McGonagall. Ou bien dans la bibliothèque ou la Grande Salle. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir sans toi.

Drago haussa un sourcil, narquois :

\- Vraiment ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il entra dans la cheminée et s'approcha d'elle, son visage à quelques petits centimètres du sien, et murmura :

\- Tu en es _vraiment_ certaine ?

Il n'avait plus tenté de rapprochement physique depuis leur baiser embarrassant, presqu'une semaine plus tôt. Mais cette occasion était bien trop alléchante pour qu'il ne se laisse pas tenter par l'idée de la troubler un instant. Et ça fonctionna, puisqu'il la sentit se figer, puis la vit rougir, et enfin, l'entendit haleter. Doucement, bien trop lentement pour que ce geste ne soit réellement une tentative d'opposition, elle posa sa main sur son torse et souffla, la voix rauque :

\- Certaine…

Elle leva lentement le visage vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle s'humecta les lèvres d'un coup de langue inconscient, ce qui assécha subitement la gorge du jeune homme. Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle, avec ses yeux de biches soulignés de noir et sa robe qui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de son corps.

Charmeur, le jeune homme lui saisit les hanches et se colla contre elle avant de lui souffler, si bas qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas entendu si le silence ambiant n'avait pas été aussi assourdissant :

\- Alors passe une bonne journée, Hermione.

Très lentement, il se pencha sur elle et déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de sortir de la cheminée. Il se retourna juste à temps pour la voir chanceler, puis se reprendre et lever à nouveau le poing qui contenait la poudre de Cheminette. Il ne put se retenir de lui faire une dernière remarque, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres :

\- Au fait, Granger ! Très _sexy_ , la robe.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et se mit à ricaner en la voyant rougir. Elle le fusilla du regard avant de prononcer d'une voix un peu trop aiguë pour paraître naturelle :

\- Bureau du Professeur McGonagall !

Elle lâcha la poudre orangée dans l'âtre et disparut instantanément.

XXX

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999 - Quelques minutes plus tard - Poudlard**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée et se retrouva dans un magnifique bureau. La pièce était circulaire et haute de plafond. A sa gauche, les murs étaient recouverts de différents tableaux dont les occupants dormaient profondément, ou étaient carrément absent, laissant derrière eux de simples paysages. A sa gauche, d'immenses étagères accueillaient livres, objets ensorcelés et autres coffres et bouteilles de potion. Un escalier en colimaçon menait au premier étage, où se trouvait probablement une chambre pour la directrice. Juste devant l'escalier, un immense bureau en chêne se dressait fièrement. D'un côté se trouvait un perchoir où dormait une magnifique chouette effraie au plumage doré. De l'autre côté, Fumseck, le splendide phoenix de l'ancien directeur, se tenait fièrement, son plumage rouge flamboyant reflétant les lumières orangées de l'immense lustre qui pendait du plafond. Au centre du bureau, juste au dessus de l'immense fauteuil un imposant cadre en or, plus majestueux que les autres, accueillait ledit ancien directeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui dormait profondément, la tête posée sur son épaule, ses lunettes en demi-lune parfaitement droite sur son nez.

Au centre de la pièce, un petit salon était installé. Un grand canapé bordeaux et deux petits fauteuils beige se faisaient face, de chaque côté d'une magnifique table en verre. Le Professeur McGongall, qui avait prit ses fonctions à la fin de la guerre, l'attendait dans un fauteuil, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- Hermione ! Comme je suis ravie de vous revoir.

La jeune fille s'avança vers son enseignante et, tout naturellement, elles s'enlacèrent comme de vieilles amies.

\- Alors dites moi, Hermione, comment allez-vous ?

La brune s'installa sur le canapé et sourit, sincère :

\- Plutôt bien. J'avoue être un peu anxieuse, à cause des ASPIC, mais je fais de mon mieux. J'espère que ce sera suffisant.

L'adulte pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire, avant de glisser à son élève :

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Mademoiselle Potter. Vous vous en sortirez parfaitement, je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Hermione sourit, légèrement embarrassée. Le silence s'installa, puis le Professeur McGonagall demanda :

\- Et comment se passe la vie quotidienne avec votre frère et Monsieur Malefoy ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise que son enseignante soit au courant. Minerva haussa un sourcil, comme étonnée par sa réaction :

\- Voyons, Hermione. Une directrice digne de ce nom sait tout ce qui se passe dans la vie de ses étudiants, même lorsqu'ils ne vivent pas dans le château. Et puis, je vous rappelle que je travaille avec le Professeur Rogue, alors je suis au courant de certains aspects de sa vie personnelle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

La brune hocha la tête. Évidemment. Rogue avait probablement dût expliquer à sa collègue, et patronne de surcroît, qu'il vivait au Manoir Malefoy, et que le blond avait déménagé pour vivre chez Harry.

\- Et bien, pour être honnête, ça se passe assez bien. Drago a… _changé_.

La femme hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre, et Hermione hésita un instant. Elle ressentait en elle le besoin de se confier entièrement à quelqu'un sur l'étrangeté de sa relation avec le jeune homme. Surtout après le comportement de ce dernier, quelques minutes plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison. Mais, même dans son esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et avouer la complexité de cette relation à voix haute lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable. Aussi, elle se contenta de secouer les épaules d'un air peu concerné, avant de changer de sujet :

\- Et comment vont les autres enseignants ?

La directrice sourit tristement, comprenant qu'Hermione ne désirait pas s'étendre sur un sujet trop personnel, et s'empressa de lui donner quelques nouvelles de la vie à Poudlard.

XXX

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après-midi - Bibliothèque de Poudlard**

\- IL A FAIT QUOI ?!

Hermione la fusilla du regard tout en lui mimant le geste de parler moins fort. Au même instant, Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de l'école, passa sa tête au travers d'un rayonnage :

\- Mesdemoiselles Potter et Weasley, silence s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque, bon sang ! Et, Mademoiselle Potter, je vous rappelle que la Directrice vous a expressément demandé de ne pas déranger les autres élèves.

\- Pardonnez moi, Mme Pince.

La femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de s'en aller sans rien ajouter. La brune se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui pouffait de rire dans le col de sa robe de sorcière, et la réprimanda :

\- Maîtrise toi un peu, Ginny ! Sinon je te jure que je ne te raconterai plus rien.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées à la bibliothèque une petite heure plus tôt, après que la rousse eut été libérée de son dernier entraînement de Quidditch de l'année. Hermione lui avait alors raconté sa vie au Square Grimaud, et Ginny s'était emporté à l'entente d'un événement en particulier :

\- Excuse moi, mais on parle de Drago Malefoy, là. J'ai juste un peu de mal à croire qu'il ait put faire ça…

\- Et pourtant… Trouve moi une pensine et je t'offre tout mes souvenirs en gage de témoignage.

La rousse esquissa un sourire, presque tentée par l'invitation. Néanmoins, elle se concentra sur leur conversation et demanda :

\- Et ça s'est reproduit ? Je veux dire, il l'a refait, ou c'était juste cette fois là…

La brune pinça les lèvres, hésitante. Ginny écarquilla les yeux et Hermione s'empressa de répondre :

\- Arrête de faire des suppositions hâtives, Gin ! Ça ne s'est pas reproduit. Enfin, pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça pas vraiment ? Il l'a refait, oui ou non ?

L'aînée soupira, vaincue :

\- Oui. Enfin, en quelques sortes. C'était pas aussi impressionnant que la première fois.

Le silence s'installa, et la rousse finit par insister :

\- Enfin, ça ne devait pas être si terrible que ça, les fois suivantes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. C'était juste… moins impressionnant.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Bon sang, Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?! Drago Malefoy te prépare le petit déjeuner et tu trouve quand même le moyen de critiquer ! T'es grave, franchement…

Vexée, Hermione s'exclama à son tour :

\- Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne critique pas. Je dis juste que c'était moins…

\- … impressionnant que la première fois, oui, j'ai compris !

La brune sourit :

\- Exactement. Mercredi, il avait carrément sortit les grands plats. La belle vaisselle, le café, le thé et le jus de citrouille. Et tu aurais vu la taille de cette pile de pancake ! C'était… indécent ! Et avec tout les assortiments possible, en plus. Et avec un magnifique bouquet de fleur en centre de table. Mais les fois suivantes, il s'est contenté de préparer le café, avec quelques tartines de pain toasté, une fleur différente chaque jour et…

\- DE !

Cette fois, la brune eut le réflexe de mettre sa main sur la bouche de son amie de façon à étouffer son cri. Elle la fusilla du regard, encore, tout en gardant la position jusqu'à être certaine que la bibliothécaire ne revenait pas pour les mettre dehors.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha Ginny, celle-ci s'exclama en chuchotant :

\- De quoi ? Il t'a offert une fleur différente chaque jour ?!

\- Non, il ne m'a pas offert une fleure différente chaque jour. Il les a déposé à côté de ma tasse de café, c'est pas pareil.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

\- Non mais franchement, Hermione, t'es censée être la fille la plus intelligente de notre génération, mais niveau relationnel, t'as pas un gramme de jugeote !

L'aînée écarquilla les yeux, surprise et quelque peu vexée, mais Ginny ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se reprendre qu'elle enchaîna :

\- Il en pince pour toi, Mia ! Aucun mec n'a ce genre d'attention pour une fille qui ne compte pas. Et encore. Même si elle compte, généralement, elle a le droit à un bouquet de temps en temps, ou une fleur tout les jours. Mais jamais, _jamais_ , une fleure _différente_ chaque matin ! _Jamais_ ! Il craque pour toi.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et baissa la tête. Elle n'avait rien dit des rapprochements physiques entre eux. Et la rousse ignorait également que son amie ne faisait plus de cauchemar depuis une semaine, son inconscient préférant largement se repaître de la vision exquise d'un Drago Malefoy endormi torse nu dans son lit.

Brusquement, la jeune fille releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, presque au bord des larmes. Ginny sentit la panique de son amie, puisqu'elle se précipita sur elle pour lui caresser le dos tout en lui disant d'une voix réconfortante :

\- Hé, Mia, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Si ce n'est pas réciproque, je suis certaine qu'il comprendra et…

\- Ça l'est.

La rousse stoppa net son mouvement et la dévisagea longuement avant de s'assurer :

\- Ça l'est ? Tu veux dire qu'...

\- Il me plaît, oui. Oh Merlin, Gin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

La cadette se releva et l'entraîna à sa suite. Rapidement, elles quittèrent la bibliothèque et s'engouffrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Ginny verrouilla la porte derrière elles et, par précaution, jeta un Assurdiato dessus pour être certaine que personne ne viendrait épier leur conversation. Puis elle se tourna vers la brune, qui continuait sa crise de panique, et la saisit par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder :

\- Hermione, maintenant, tu te calmes. Tout va bien, d'accord ? Il ne s'est rien passé, il t'a juste préparé le petit déjeuner et…

Cette fois, l'aînée ne put retenir ses larmes. Hystérique, elle se mit à expliquer, presque en hurlant :

\- On s'est embrassé ! Merde, Ginny ! Il m'a embrassée la semaine dernière, et je te jure que j'en mourrais d'envie ! Et il a recommencé ce matin, juste avant que je vienne ici. Et là aussi, j'en mourrais d'envie ! On passe toutes nos nuits ensemble. Certes, au début, c'était à cause de mes cauchemars. Mais ça fait une semaine que je n'en fais plus. Depuis cette soirée débile avec Parkinson et leurs copains. Je…

Elle se tut et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. Elle finit par y arriver, légèrement, et poursuivit d'une voix brisée :

\- Je rêve de lui. Je rêve de Drago et moi. De cette danse, dans ce maudit bar, la semaine dernière. Ou alors, je fais des rêves absurdes où se mélangent tout ces moments agréables que j'ai passé avec lui depuis mon réveil… Nos baisers, mais aussi les réveils à ses côtés, nos discussions plus ou moins sérieuses, et même nos disputes !

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard paniqué dans les yeux ahuris de sa cadette :

\- Je suis folle, n'est-ce pas ? Ginny, dis-moi que j'ai perdu la raison et qu'il faut que je me fasse interner, s'il te plaît !

Soudain, la rousse se mit à rire. Un véritable fou rire incontrôlable. Hermione se sentit d'abord vexée, puis elle réalisa l'absurdité de toute cette situation, et se mit à rire avec elle.

Lorsqu'elles se furent calmées, Ginny la prit dans ses bras et soupira :

\- Ahlala, Hermione. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, et la rousse reprit :

\- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais ? Drago a beaucoup changé, depuis l'année dernière. Quant à toi… Disons que tu es peut-être un peu… émotionnellement instable, en ce moment.

La jeune fille secoua les épaules. Elle ne voulait plus en parler. Maintenant qu'elle s'était avoué son attirance pour le blond, elle avait besoin de prendre du recul. Et ce n'était pas en discutant avec sa meilleure amie, beaucoup trop excentrique pour elle, qu'elle arriverait à faire le point sur ses sentiments.

Cependant, Ginny sourit d'un air de conspiratrice, tout en lui demandant :

\- Mais dis moi, est-ce qu'au moins il embrasse bien ?

La brune rougit et, embarrassée de devoir l'avouer, finit par répondre :

\- Encore mieux que ce qu'en disent les rumeurs…

Elle se sentait vraiment honteuse d'avoir eu vent de tout ces bruits de couloirs, surtout qu'elle savait, depuis qu'il lui en avait parlé une semaine plus tôt, que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment été un tombeur, du temps de leurs études. Pourtant, les rumeurs existaient bel et bien, et, parmi les jeunes filles de leur âge, elles étaient plutôt flatteuse pour lui. Ou pas, selon si on y avait déjà goûté ou non.

Hermione se secoua énergiquement la tête, puis tout le reste du corps, pour tenter de remettre ses idées en places. Elle se sentait comme une ado prépubère qui vit son premier béguin. Ou comme une garce qui parle des hommes comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires éclairs au chocolat, délicieux et pourtant mauvais pour la ligne. Et, en toute honnêteté, cette situation l'insupportait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez elle, de façon à pouvoir prendre une douche bien froide pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées.

\- Gin, je crois que je vais rentrer, maintenant.

\- Oh. Euh, ok. D'accord.

La rousse était visiblement déçue que son amie s'en aille si vite, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va, Ginny ?

La cadette hocha la tête, mais ne la regarda pas dans les yeux, et la brune s'inquiéta :

\- Raconte-moi ce qui se passe, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Et, après la crise d'hystérie que je viens de faire, je peux bien t'écouter aussi, non ?

Ginny lui sourit tristement tout en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Hermione pinça les lèvres, à deux doigt de réprimander son amie, mais la rouquine lui lança un regard provoquant et la brune laissa tomber. A la place, elle s'assit à son tour, convenablement et sur une chaise, pour écouter sa cadette :

\- C'est à cause d'Harry.

La brune s'exclama, surprise :

\- Ça ne va pas mieux, entre vous ? Après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière je croyais… Enfin, je veux dire, tu as passé la nuit avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que…

\- Nous n'avons rien fait, Hermione.

L'aînée rougit tout en bégayant :

\- Ah. Euh. Non. Je… enfin… Je ne pensais pas à ça…

Ginny éclata de rire :

\- Ah, Hermione… Promets moi que le jour où vous en serez là, avec Drago, tu viendras me voir avant. J'ai beau être ta cadette, je suis certaine de mieux m'en sortir que toi.

A nouveau, la brune rougit, puis la fusilla du regard :

\- Ne change pas de sujet, Ginevra Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon imbécile de frère ?

La rousse lui sourit :

\- Et bien, rien. C'est bien ça le problème. J'ai bien compris qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça, pendant que tu étais dans le coma. Et, pour être honnête, moi non plus. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, moi aussi. Puis pour mon frère, lorsqu'il est parti. Alors, je ne lui en voulais pas vraiment. Mais maintenant…

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

\- Mais maintenant, ton frère n'est plus là, et je suis de retour. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne tente rien… C'est ça ?

Ginny acquiesça :

\- En fait, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je sais qu'Harry a certaines valeurs, peut-être un peu démodées, certes, il est carrément vieux jeu. Tel que je le connais, il va vouloir faire les choses d'une certaine manière, dans un certain ordre. Mais… Je sais pas, je crois que je m'attendais à quelque chose. A quelque chose de plus. Une promesse, un baiser, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu me rassurer sur ses sentiments pour moi…

La brune tenta de dérider son amie :

\- Mon frère est un imbécile qui a le tact et le savoir faire d'un manche à balai, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

C'eut l'effet escompté, puisque la rousse esquissa un sourire, amusée. Hermione se leva et vint prendre sa cadette dans ses bras :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin. Je sais qu'Harry tient encore beaucoup à toi. Mais, pour le moment, la situation est un peu compliquée, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es ici, à Poudlard, et lui est à Londres et a commencé sa carrière en apprentissage. Ça fait beaucoup de choses à gérer… Laisse l'année scolaire se terminer, et tu verras ce qui se passera ensuite cet été, d'accord ?

La rousse hocha la tête et sourit à son amie :

\- Merci, Mia. Et, désolée, d'avoir craqué.

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? J'ai craqué la première, et de façon bien plus exagérée que toi. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Elle se sourirent, complices, puis Hermione demanda :

\- Raconte moi un peu ce qui s'est passé entre vous, cette nuit là ?

\- Bah, pas grand chose, en fait. Il ne dormait pas encore, quand je l'ai rejoint. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais rester un peu avec lui et il a accepté. Je me suis installée à ses côtés, et nous avons discutés. De Ron, principalement. Un peu de toi, aussi. Et nous nous sommes endormis. C'est tout.

La brune fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous avez parlé de moi ?

Ginny hocha la tête :

\- Oui. De ton réveil, du soulagement que ça nous procurait, de te savoir sortie d'affaires.

Rassurée, la jeune fille lui sourit. Puis elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus du bureau et poussa un cri :

\- Bon sang, il est déjà 18h30 ! Il faut absolument que je retourne chercher mes affaires et que je rentre…

\- Déjà ?! Mais enfin, Mia, Kreattur prépare toujours à manger pour vingt heures, tu as largement le temps et…

La brune se figea et rougit, avant d'expliquer :

\- Je crois que Drago prépare un mauvais coup. Il avait l'air de vouloir sortir ce soir, et il a un peu trop insisté pour savoir l'heure à laquelle je rentrerais. Je lui ai dit que je serais là pour vingt heure au plus tard, mais je préfère arriver plus tôt, et à l'improviste, pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me mettre en rogne.

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis finit par ronchonner :

\- Ou bien pour m'enfermer en sécurité dans ma chambre, je sais pas encore.

La rousse éclata de rire :

\- Vous vous faites des misères ?

\- Non. Il me fait des misères, c'est différent. Mais, je te raconterais tout la prochaine fois. Ou dans une lettre, je verrai. Là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Ginny hocha la tête et la serra fort dans ses bras :

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Mia. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour.

\- Moi aussi, Ginny. On a beaucoup de temps à rattraper, toutes les deux.

La rousse acquiesça, et Hermione s'empressa de retourner dans la bibliothèque pour récupérer ses affaires avant de courir jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice.

XXX

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999 - Au même instant - Square Grimaud**

Drago jeta un énième coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine. 18h30. S'il se fiait à son intuition, Hermione arriverait d'une minute à l'autre. Alors il l'attendait, assis confortablement sur le rocking-chair installé près de la cheminée.

Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à peaufiner leur soirée. Évidemment, la jeune fille ayant compris ses intentions, il avait dû changer ses plans à la dernière minute. Cependant, il restait confiant. Il avait pensé à tout. Il avait envoyé un premier hibou pour annuler sa réservation dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants du quartier sorcier, avec une frustration évidente. Un autre, en suite, pour prévenir Harry qu'ils resteraient à la maison ce soir là. Le brun, qui était d'astreinte ce week-end, lui avait répondu qu'il rentrerait tard et qu'ils ne devaient pas l'attendre pour manger, ce qui avait arrangé le Serpentard. Puis il avait utilisé son Gallion ensorcelé pour prévenir Blaise qu'Hermione avait deviné ses plans de sortie. Son meilleur ami avait débarqué moins d'une heure plus tard, les bras chargés de courses diverses, et l'avait aidé à préparer le dîner. Enfin, après avoir offert sa soirée à Kreattur, il était parti prendre sa douche. Et, à cet instant, il attendait patiemment l'actrice principale de sa soirée, un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main pour tenter de calmer sa nervosité.

18h50.

S'était-il trompé ? Le doute s'installa en lui. Il était persuadé qu'Hermione, ayant compris ses intentions, se serait empressée de revenir plus tôt au Square Grimaud pour le surprendre en plein délit de complot. Évidemment, il avait tout fait pour avoir un coup d'avance sur elle. Mais, maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre son arrivée, il n'était plus certain de rien.

Et si la jeune fille s'était laissé convaincre qu'il ne tenterait rien ? Certes, la surprise serait d'autant plus impressionnante si elle n'avait aucun soupçon, mais le jeune homme serait malgré tout déçu qu'elle n'ait pas compris plus tôt. En revanche, si elle avait effectivement gardé des soupçons, peut-être aurait-elle décidé de passer la nuit à Poudlard ? Il n'imaginait pas que cela soit possible, mais avec cette insupportable Miss Je-SaisTout à la botte de tout les professeurs, et surtout de la nouvelle directrice, il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait réussi à convaincre la vieille McGo de la laisser dormir sur place.

Mais… elle l'aurait prévenu, non ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever afin de courir jusque dans sa chambre pour lui envoyer un hibou, le feu de cheminée vira au vert et Hermione en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Mentalement, Drago la remercia pour avoir été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Puis il se félicita pour avoir eu un coup d'avance sur elle. Quant à la brune, tout son visage reflétaient sa surprise tandis qu'elle observait la pièce.

Le blond, avec l'aide de Blaise et Kreattur, avait métamorphosé tout le décor de façon à recréer l'ambiance du restaurant où ils auraient normalement dû dîner. Les murs avaient été provisoirement repeints en bordeaux, et la table à manger avait été réduite, passant d'une capacité de douze convives à seulement deux. Ronde, couverte d'une nappe blanche et rouge à petits carreaux, un magnifique chandelier noir en son centre, elle offrirait une ambiance intime à leur repas.

Le silence se prolongeait, et Drago observait la jeune fille d'un air de plus en plus anxieux. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Se mettrait-elle à lui hurler dessus ? Accepterait-elle ce dîner ? Ou refuserait-elle en bloc, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait prise de court ? Il déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche, et souffla :

\- Dis quelque chose.

Hermione s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce, tourna sur elle-même tout en observant ce qui l'entourait, et finit par plonger son regard ahuri dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Elle déglutit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, fronça les sourcils. Le blond ferma les yeux :

\- N'importe quoi. Mais, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ?

Automatiquement, il ouvrit les yeux et détailla son visage, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment confuse, ni apeurée. Pas même en colère. Mais simplement curieuse, intriguée. Le jeune homme secoua les épaules d'un geste désinvolte :

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit. Et comme tu ne sembles pas être capable de faire des pauses par toi même…

Encore une fois, il secoua les épaules et détourna le regard. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, vibrant. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment repousser cette gêne qui s'installait progressivement entre eux. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et, tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour briser le silence, la brune lança simplement :

\- Hm, oui, tu as raison. Il faut que j'apprenne à faire des pauses. Alors, quel est le menu, ce soir ?

Le blond en resta momentanément bouche bée. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement et s'avança vers la table pour lui tirer la chaise tout en souriant :

\- Nous mangeons italien, ce soir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est Zabini qui a fait les courses.

La brune sourit tout en prenant place. Le jeune homme s'installa juste en face d'elle et d'un simple geste de la baguette, fit apparaître une bouteille de vin rouge et deux verres :

\- Tu m'accompagnes ? Ou peut-être que tu préfère boire autre chose ? Il y a de l'hydromel et du whisky pur feu. Ou alors du sans alcool ? Je crois que nous avons du jus de citrouille, et du thé glacé aussi…

\- Ça ira, Drago. Du vin, c'est très bien.

Elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle de le voir aussi nerveux. En réalité, le blond n'était pas simplement _nerveux_ , il était carrément angoissé ! Il tenta malgré tout de ne pas le lui montrer et se leva tout en bombant légèrement le torse pour se donner du courage. Il remplit délicatement leurs verres avant de lever le sien dans sa direction. La jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux, et Drago sentait son regard brûlant sur sa peau.

\- A la notre ?

Hermione hocha la tête et but une petite gorgée, prudente. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu pense que je cherche à t'empoisonner ?

Elle sourit :

\- Après tout tes coups bas de cette semaine, rien n'est moins certain…

Drago éclata de rire :

\- Et si nous faisions une trêve, ce soir ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de froncer les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as presque fait de ma vie un enfer, cette semaine. Pourquoi est-ce que ce soir, ce serait différent ? Hm ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit :

\- Je te l'ai dit, Hermione. J'adore te voir t'énerver contre moi. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais juste que tu profite de cette soirée.

\- C'est aussi ce que tu avais en tête, ce matin ? Ou tu as changé tes plans quand tu as compris que je n'accepterais pas de sortir ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, cherchant prudemment ses mots :

\- Et bien, j'avais l'intention de t'emmener dîner. Pour te changer les idées. Et j'ai effectivement tout réorganisé lorsque tu m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu ne bougerais pas d'ici ce soir. Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Elle secoua les épaules avant de se perdre dans ses pensées, le regard vague. Le blond se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention :

\- Je lance les entrées ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et le jeune homme fit apparaître leurs assiettes.

XXX

 **Samedi 14 Mai 1999 - Deux heures plus tard - Square Grimaud**

\- … et Ginny s'est retrouvée avec les cheveux teint en rose à cause de la friandise. Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un tel état. En moins d'une minute, George s'est retrouvé encerclé par une quinzaine de furies qui l'attaquaient. Et quand Molly est arrivée cinq minutes plus tard, probablement alertée par les hurlements de fillette que poussait son fils, plus rien. Les furies avaient disparues, et Ginny était redevenue rousse. Et elle et George regardaient leur mère comme si de rien n'était. Ils ont été de corvée de dégnomage pendant toutes les vacances de Noël, "juste par précaution" avait dit Molly.

Hermione éclata de rire. Cette punition de "précaution" ressemblait bien à Madame Weasley. Drago se mit à rire avec elle. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il débarrassa la table. La jeune fille lui sourit :

\- Merci, pour ce repas, c'était délicieux.

Et elle le pensait réellement. Ils s'étaient régalés d'une salade à la mozarrella accompagnée de tartines de fromage de chèvre fondu, puis d'un poulet caprese au spaghetti pesto. Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour et lui proposa un thé, ce qu'elle accepta. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse de Earl Grey fumait devant elle. Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est mon thé préféré ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je remarque.

Le blond prit le temps d'avaler une gorgée de son breuvage, un thé à la canadienne à base de pommes et de sirop d'érables, avant de lui répondre :

\- Parce que c'est le préféré de ton frère. J'ai juste supposé que c'était également le tien.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, peu satisfaite par cette réponse évasive. Le silence s'installa, pour la première fois depuis le début du repas. Au bout de quelques instants, la brune finit par embrayer sur un tout autre sujet :

\- Au fait, pourquoi travailles-tu aux archives du ministère ?

Le blond sursauta, surpris par cette question. Désarçonné, il demanda d'une voix un peu trop abrupte :

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- Et bien, je t'imaginais plus faire ta vie dans un autre domaine. Quelque chose qui te correspondrait peut-être un peu plus. Comme les potions, par exemple ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire :

\- Et pourquoi les potions ? Parce que j'étais premier de notre classe dans cette matière ? Qui te dis que ça me plaisait vraiment ?

Elle rougit, gênée. Drago prit pitié d'elle :

\- Je plaisante. J'ai toujours aimé les potions, c'est vrai. Mais mon statut ne me permet pas vraiment de me lancer dans une carrière quelconque.

Hermione sursauta, surprise, et s'exclama :

\- Comment ça ? Quel statut ?

Le blond grimaça :

\- Celui d'ancien mangemort.

Le silence s'abattit, pesant. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui leur sembla durer une éternité, la jeune fille souffla :

\- Ce sont des conneries.

\- Pardon ?

Drago la dévisagea, presque bouche bée. Hermione releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien :

\- Tout ça, ce sont des conneries. Si j'ai bien compris, tu fais un travail qui ne te plaît absolument pas simplement parce que tu pense qu'en tant qu'ancien mangemort, tu ne mérite pas mieux. Et moi, je te réponds que ce sont des conneries ! Tu as été innocenté, Drago. Tu as le droit d'être heureux. Tu as le droit de faire le métier de tes rêves.

Elle semblait si convaincue par ses propos que le blond se surpris à la croire. Un sentiment puissant s'insuffla en lui. Un espoir fou, grandissant. Il s'imagina quelques secondes vêtu d'une cape pourpre, la lettre "A" brodée en or sur sa poitrine. Il secoua la tête et son visage s'assombrit :

\- C'est impossible…

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de faire le métier dont tu rêves ?

Le jeune homme grimaça. Elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Dans un soupir d'homme vaincu, il lâcha sa bombe :

\- Parce que j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir Auror.

A nouveau, le silence s'imposa. Le blond se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue. C'est alors qu'Hermione posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit fit renaître en lui un espoir qu'il ne voulait pas vivre. Mais il tomba la tête la première dans ce sentiment si puissant lorsqu'elle lui sourit :

\- Alors vas-y. Fais-le. Inscris-toi au concours et deviens Auror.

\- Mais…

Elle serra plus fort sa main :

\- Non. Pas de "mais". Fais-le. Si c'est ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, fais-le ! Ne te préoccupe pas de ce que les gens penseront. Ne laisses pas cette marque sur ton bras gâcher le reste de ta vie. Prouve au monde entier que tu as changé.

Lentement, sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme se mit à hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Et, comme pour finir de l'achever, elle ajouta :

\- Si tu le fais, je te promets de mettre un frein à mes révisions. Marché conclu ?

Encore légèrement anesthésié par le discours d'Hermione, Drago accepta.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bon. Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme je l'ai dit, on accélère le rythme. Alors, que pensez-vous de notre Drago un tantinet fouteur de merde ? Mais, il est mignon malgré tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu bipolaire, ce garçon... Schizophrène ? Sûrement, oui. Enfin. Une petite conversation entre Hermione et Ginny. Aaaah, celle là, je l'adore ! Très perspicace, la rouquine ! Et ce marché, à la fin ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un Drago torturé par le regards des autres, et une Hermione qui lui redonne espoir, c'est trop chou ! Croisons les doigts pour que Monsieur réussisse son concours, hein ?_

 _Bon. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires. Alors zou ! à vos claviers !_

 _Concernant le chapitre suivant, il s'appellera " **Diplômes** " et j'ai hâte de vous le poster !_

 _Sur ce, mes gens, à très vite (sur Facebook ou ailleurs, hein !)_

 _Dabisous !_


	23. Malaise

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour (ou bonsoir, selon l'heure) à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Bien ? Ok, génial. Vous vous en foutez, vous voulez lire le chapitre ? Oui, je sais. Mais avant, un peu de blabla. Si si, juste, très rapidement. Ce chapitre devait initialement se nomme "Diplôme" mais Hermione et Drago n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, et ont tout chamboulé mon programme. Résultat des courses, le chapitre se nomme finalement "Malaise" et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si du coup, il ne correspondra pas à l'idée que vous vous en étiez fait avec les précédentes indications._

 _Pour celles et ceux qui me suivent sur **facebook** , vous aurez ici toutes les réponses aux questions soulevées par le très petit extrait que j'ai publié il y a quelques jours. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus._

 _Mais avant ça, les réponses aux reviews anonymes !_

 _Titnini_ _: Bonne idée, les petits déjeuners, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce petit jeu de séduction, et sa façon particulière de lui retourner le cerveau. D'ailleurs, je pense poster sur Facebook le contenu complet de "Eloge d'un Serpentard, comment Drago Malefoy a fait chavirer mon cœur" ... Je me dit que ça peut être assez amusant. Drago se sera-t-il inscrit au concours ? Réponse dans ce chapitre..._

 _Melpimousse_ _: Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis trop contente de te compter parmi mes lectrices, c'est trop cool. Et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait replonger dans cette univers ! Concernant Harry, je me répète peut-être mais, franchement, a-t-il était intelligent et perspicace une seule fois dans tous les bouquins ?! J'avoue qu'il est pas très logique, mais il voulait surtout qu'Hermione se rende compte par elle même que Drago était devenu quelqu'un de bien, pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui..._

 _Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture ! On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 23 : Malaise**

* * *

 **Lundi 16 Mai 1999 - Fin d'après-midi - Square Grimaud**

Hermione en était à son huitième chapitre de la journée. Ses yeux commençaient légèrement à la brûler et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ses notes. D'un coup de baguette inattentif, la jeune fille lança un sort à la cafetière pour que celle-ci lui serve une tasse. Sous le coup de la fatigue, elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce que du café fumant atterrissent directement sur ses notes. Elle poussa un cri, surprise, puis se mit à jurer un flot continu d'insultes tout en tentant du mieux que possible d'éponger les dégâts. Soudain, tout le café qui tâchait encore ses parchemins fut magiquement absorbé et retourna au compte goutte jusque dans la cafetière. La brune observa cette scène d'un air totalement ahuri, puis elle releva lentement la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine, où Drago l'observait d'un air soucieux, sa baguette à la main. Le silence s'installa, pesant. Puis le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et s'avança dans la pièce. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, il observa rapidement les notes de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu as travaillé toute la journée ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione baissa la tête sur ses doigts qu'elle tordait nerveusement. Le blond poussa un profond soupir tout en saisissant le menton de la jeune fille pour la forcer à relever la tête. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et secoua la tête, exaspéré :

\- Tes yeux sont injectés de sang, Hermione.

La brune tenta de se dégager, mais le jeune homme renforça sa prise et grinça des dents :

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Hermione.

\- J'allais justement faire une pause !

Sa voix était bien trop aiguë, presque hystérique, légèrement furieuse. Drago haussa un sourcil et se détacha d'elle comme si son contact l'avait brûlé :

\- C'était bien avant, que tu aurais dû faire une pause.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, le blond lâcha brutalement un parchemin scellé sur la table. Hermione observa le rouleau de papier d'un air étonné, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur au jeune homme. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de l'ouvrir, et elle s'exécuta. Elle lut le parchemin tout en le déroulant, son visage reflétant sa surprise au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'il impliquait. Dans un souffle, elle prononça simplement :

\- Tu l'as fait…

Furieux, il s'emporta :

\- Évidemment, je l'ai fait ! On avait passé un marché, non ? J'ai eu un mal de chien à convaincre le ministre de mettre mon nom sur la liste alors que les inscriptions au concours sont bouclées depuis une semaine ! Mais j'y suis parvenu. Je suis officiellement inscrit sur la liste des potentiels futurs Aurors...

\- Drago, c'est génial !

Elle s'avança vers lui, bras levés, pour l'enlacer. Mais, toujours emporté par sa colère, le blond la repoussa, délicatement malgré tout, et se recula d'un pas :

\- Non, Hermione ! Ça n'a rien de génial ! Pas si _toi_ , tu ne tiens pas tes engagements ! On avait un marché, bon sang ! Tu devais ralentir ! Tu me l'avais promis, Hermione ! Tu m'avais promis de mettre un frein à tes révisions ! Et au lieu de ça, je te retrouve complètement épuisée, totalement dépassée, et les yeux injectés de sang à cause de l'effort que tu leur impose ! Tu réalise que tu ressemble à une putain de junkie ?!

La brune sursauta sous la violence de ces mots. Honteuse, elle baissa légèrement la tête, avant de tiquer sur les termes employés :

\- Comment ça, je ressemble à une junkie ? Comment tu sais à quoi ressemble une junkie, Drago ?

Le jeune homme crispa la mâchoire :

\- Là n'est pas la question.

Peu satisfaite de cette réponse, Hermione s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, plissant les yeux d'un air suspicieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me cache, Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse de répondre ?

\- Mais parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec notre conversation, bordel ! N'essaie pas de détourner mon attention, Hermione, ça ne marchera pas !

La jeune fille leva les mains vers le ciel, exaspérée :

\- C'est ça, bien sûr ! C'est moi qui tente de fuir, alors que visiblement, c'est toi qui a des choses à cacher !

Drago la dévisagea comme si elle avait perdu la tête :

\- Non mais tu déconnes, j'espère ? Rassures-moi, tu plaisantes ?! Tu ne réalise même pas que c'est toi qui a chercher à changer de sujet la première ? Tu en as conscience, quand même ?

\- Tu vois ! Tu évites le sujet !

Le blond l'observait d'un air totalement ahuri :

\- C'est le monde à l'envers !

\- Écoute moi bien, Drago Malefoy, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, et je ne te répondrais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit comment tu sais à quoi ressemble un putain de junkie !

Furieuse, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé, déterminée. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lâcher d'une voix froide et distante :

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, reste donc enfermée dans ton mutisme. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de t'écouter m'accuser pour rien.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide.

Une fois sur le palier du premier étage, il se figea devant la porte de la brune. Encore irrité par sa conversation avec elle, il ne releva même pas le comique de cette situation. Même en colère contre Hermione, il se dirigeai automatiquement vers sa chambre. Parce qu'elle était devenue un peu la sienne, aussi. Après tout, il y passait autant de temps que la jeune fille.

Mais il était un homme têtu. Aussi, il fit demi tour et monta le dernier étage jusqu'à rejoindre sa propre chambre.

Encore une fois, il fut saisi par l'odeur de renfermée qui régnait dans la pièce, et ce malgré le fait que la fenêtre soit restée ouverte depuis son dernier passage dans la chambre, qui remontait au lundi précédent, lorsqu'il cherchait la brune dans toute la maison. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et observa le plafond, ses yeux gris assombris par la colère. Soudain, il remarqua qu'un minuscule hibou au plumage noir l'observait du haut de sa lampe de chevet.

Le blond se releva rapidement, tout ses sens en alerte, et se dirigea vers le volatile. Celui-ci semblait somnoler, visiblement épuisé. Drago se demanda depuis combien de temps l'animal était là, à l'attendre. Délicatement, il le prit dans sa main et le hibou se nicha contre la pulpe de ses doigts tout en poussant un soupir. Le jeune homme détacha le petit morceau de parchemin qui était enroulé autour de sa patte, et déposa le volatile, avec une infinie douceur, sur la paille qui recouvrait le fond de la cage de son hibou grand duc, tout en chuchotant :

\- Chut, tout va bien. Tu peux te reposer, maintenant.

L'animal sembla comprendre ses paroles, puisqu'il ferma les yeux presque aussitôt et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Drago referma la cage et s'assit à son bureau. Il alluma sa lampe et déplia le morceau de parchemin pour y lire :

" _D. Notre amie semble agitée depuis ce matin. Impatiente serait plus appropriée. Je l'ai surveillée, parce que j'avais la mauvaise impression qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Je l'ai vue revenir chez elle avec un carton dans les bras. Je n'ai pas sut déchiffrer l'étiquette, c'était écrit en français. Elle a déposé son bien et est repartie tout aussi vite, par transplanage. Je n'ai pas put la suivre. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'intéresser. J_ "

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, Sami Skeeter semblait impatiente ? Et elle recevait un colis venant de France ? Où avait-elle bien pu se rendre ? Drago avait bien sa petite idée.

Sans plus attendre, il brûla le parchemin à l'aide d'un sort informulé, puis il lança un Accio sur sa cape de voyage, qu'il enfila à la va-vite avant de sortir rapidement de la maison. Une fois dans la rue, il se concentra longuement sur une ruelle parisienne où il s'était déjà rendu quelques mois plus tôt, puis il transplanna.

XXX

 **Au même instant - Square Grimaud**

Hermione n'avait rien loupé de cette dernière scène. Le regard fermé, elle avait observé le jeune homme quitter le Square d'un pas pressé, la capuche de sa cape cachant son visage.

Elle soupira.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-il parti à cause d'elle ? A cause de leur dispute ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ? Drago avait semblé vraiment furieux contre elle. Pire, même. Il avait semblé blessé ! La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Elle se sentait terriblement honteuse. Non seulement, elle n'avait pas mit de frein à ses séances de révision, mais en plus, elle l'avait accusé injustement de quelque chose. Parce qu'il était bien là, le problème. Hermione ne savait même pas de quoi elle l'avait accusé ! Son esprit paranoïaque s'était imaginé les pires scénarios, allant de " _Drago Malefoy a côtoyé des junkies à un moment donné de sa vie_ " jusqu'à " _Drago Malefoy a consommé des drogues dures à un moment donné de sa vie_ " en passant par " _Drago Malefoy te prend pour une junkie des livres_ " pour finir sur " _Drago Malefoy, qui semble tellement enragé à l'idée que tu puisse ressembler, de près ou de loin, à une junkie, a forcément été proche, à un moment donné de sa vie, d'une personne, probablement une fille, qui a consommé des drogues dures, très très dures, peut-être même jusqu'à en mourir_ " et le duo "Drago Malefoy - drogue dure" sonnait douloureusement à son esprit, peu importe dans quel contexte ces mots étaient assemblés.

Tout en soupirant, la jeune fille se recula de la fenêtre par laquelle elle avait observé son colocataire. L'esprit embrouillé par toutes ces interrogations, elle se laissa tomber dans le rocking-chair qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, et se berça doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Ce fut dans cette position que la trouva Harry, lorsqu'il rentra du travail, une heure plus tard :

\- Mia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lentement, la brune releva la tête et observa son petit frère avec des yeux exorbités. Prudent, le garçon s'avança au ralenti jusqu'à elle et posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule :

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, et sembla enfin reprendre contact avec la réalité :

\- Oh. Salut Harry.

Le brun sursauta, puis fronça les sourcils :

\- "Salut Harry ?" C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ?

Elle secoua les épaules avant de se lever d'un pas énergique :

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

Son frère tenta de l'arrêter, en vain. Hermione s'était déjà enfermée dans sa chambre.

Une fois sous l'eau brûlante, la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle s'était pris la tête pour rien. Drago allait forcément revenir. Il était probablement parti faire une course, tout simplement. Il avait dû oublier quelque chose à son travail, et reviendrait à l'heure pour manger. Et, lorsqu'ils iraient se coucher, Hermione reprendrait leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée, tout en faisant preuve de diplomatie. Enfin, du moins, elle essaierait.

Ce fut donc motivée et résignée qu'elle rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine à vingt heures tapantes, au moment même où Kreattur, faisant preuve d'une ponctualité maladive, installait les différents plats sur la table. Au menu de la soirée, un boeuf bourguignon dont l'odeur fit immédiatement saliver la jeune fille. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, face à la cheminée, tout en remerciant l'elfe d'un air naturellement enjoué. Harry, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, en bout de table, l'observait suspicieusement. Hermione l'ignora et se contenta de fixer l'âtre, sautillant presque sur sa chaise, impatiente. Son frère suivi son regard et pinça les lèvres :

\- Il ne rentrera pas manger. Il m'a prévenu par Patronus. Une affaire urgente à régler au travail, un problème de dossier mal classé, il me semble.

La brune ne cacha pas sa déception. Son visage s'assombrit, et elle baissa la tête sur son assiette, qui lui sembla soudainement fade et insipide. Son cadet ne manqua pas sa réaction, mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Le silence s'installa, étouffant, uniquement perturbé par le bruits des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Une fois le repas finit, la jeune fille voulut sortir de table, mais son frère l'en empêcha d'une main posée sur son avant-bras :

\- Attends deux minutes, Hermione. J'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais se réinstalla correctement sur sa chaise. Harry attendit que Kreattur apporte le thé. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en remarquant que son frère buvait un Earl Grey, ce qui confirmait ce que Drago lui avait dit deux jours plus tôt. Elle retint un sourire, émue malgré elle. Le brun avala une gorgée de son thé, et se tourna légèrement vers elle :

\- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ?

La brune sursauta, surprise par cette question débordante de simplicité. Prise d'une soudaine panique, elle bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, et Harry lui sourit :

\- C'est une simple question, tu sais. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas parlé depuis des semaines. Je veux juste savoir comment tu te sens.

Elle lui sourit, rassurée :

\- Et bien, ça va, merci. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est presque pas adressé la parole, ces derniers jours.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête :

\- C'est normal, en même temps. Tu es complètement absorbée par tes révisions, et moi, j'ai mon travail au ministère qui me demande beaucoup de temps. Sans compter toutes les heures supplémentaires que je fais, plus mes propres révisions. Et puis, Drago ne t'a pas beaucoup ménagée, cette semaine.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

Le brun bafouilla à son tour, avant de prendre une grande inspiration :

\- Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile à vivre. Moi aussi, au début de notre collocation, j'ai dû supporter son comportement un peu… _bipolaire_. Un jour, il est super accessible, drôle et ouvert à toute discussion, et le lendemain, il est distant, irascible et franchement insupportable. Sans compter qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me rendre la vie infernale.

Il sourit, comme amusé par ce souvenir, puis reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Il s'est calmé au bout de quelques semaines. Un mois ou deux, tout au plus. Même si ça lui arrive encore de faire quelques rechutes. Enfin, je suppose qu'il est comme ça. Dans le fond, je crois qu'il a juste un peu peur de tout ces changements. Il a besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret, de stable. Quelque chose qu'il a toujours connu, et qui lui montre que le monde continue de tourner dans le même sens. Et je crois que notre ancienne animosité fait partie de ces choses qui le réconforte. Surtout le côté "disputes et piques bien placées". Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, ça finira par lui passer. Il traverse une mauvaise période, sans doute. Il a besoin de se sentir rassuré.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête. Ces nouvelles informations lui semblaient particulièrement utiles et précieuses. Ainsi, Drago était nerveux à l'idée que son monde soit complètement chamboulé ? Pourtant, il avait lui-même agencé certains de ces changements, comme sa toute nouvelle amitié avec Harry, ou bien sa récente complicité avec elle. Pourtant, la brune n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle-même avait bien besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de stable pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Inconsciemment, elle s'était appuyée sur son frère. Sur leur amitié, leur complicité. Même si les choses étaient différentes, puisque le brun était à présent au courant de leur lien de parenté, leur amitié était restée intacte. Et c'était ce qui empêchait la jeune fille d'avoir l'impression de s'être réveillée dans un univers parallèle.

Harry semblait suivre ses réflexions mentales, puisqu'il hocha doucement la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- J'en ai eu besoin, moi aussi. Je crois, en fait, qu'on en a tous eu besoin. Et je pense que c'est ce que voulait dire Kingsley lorsqu'il me répétait sans cesse que la communauté magique avait besoin d'un héros auquel se raccrocher. C'était pour ça, pour avoir un point de repère. Mais, à l'époque, j'avais franchement autre chose en tête.

Hermione baissa légèrement le visage, honteuse. Cette autre chose, elle le savait, c'était elle. Elle et ce sortilège d'ancrage. Elle et son coma. Son frère posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Alors, la jeune fille lui demanda :

\- A quoi t'es-tu raccroché, Harry ?

Le brun sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de répondre simplement :

\- A toi.

\- A moi ? Mais enfin, comment ?

Le jeune homme sourit une nouvelle fois :

\- Certes, j'étais complètement chamboulé. Je venais d'apprendre que tu étais ma soeur, ma vraie soeur. Mais, dans le fond, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Et puis, je te considérais déjà comme ma sœur, avant même de connaître toute cette histoire. Alors, j'ai put me raccrocher à ça. Et même si tu étais dans le coma, et que nous ne pouvions pas nous parler, je savais que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre quand tu te réveillerais. Alors je me suis raccroché à cet espoir. A ce but, cet objectif. Te réveiller, et reprendre notre vie là où elle s'était arrêté.

La brune lui sourit, émue :

\- Merci Harry.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Hermione finit par ajouter :

\- Je te promets de ralentir un peu mes révisions. Et d'essayer d'être un peu plus présente, mentalement parlant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Puis sa soeur se leva, et lui sourit :

\- Je vais aller me coucher, maintenant.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait, et dû se concentrer pour ne pas laisser apparaître sa soudaine panique :

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais gérer. Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Mia.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, puis elle rejoignit sa chambre d'un pas traînant.

XXX

 **Mardi 17 mai 1999 - Au milieu de la nuit - Square Grimaud**

 _Hermione déambule dans les couloirs sombres des cachots de Poudlard. Sa robe de nuit traîne derrière elle, et le bruit du frottement du tissu contre la pierre froide résonne contre les murs humides. Elle frissonne. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se fige. Le bruit caractéristique de l'eau qui goutte, quelque part, se répercute dans les cachots et, sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se dirige dans cette direction. C'est instinctif. C'est effrayant. Mais elle a besoin de savoir ce qui provoque ce bruit. Et, bien qu'elle ignore totalement ce qu'elle cherche, elle sait qu'elle le trouvera en suivant cette piste. Alors elle avance en direction du clapotis de l'eau. Prudemment, d'abord. Puis plus franchement. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se met à marcher plus vite. Puis à trottiner. Soudain, alors que le couloir semble s'agrandir au fur et à mesure de sa progression, la panique la gagne. Elle se met à courir. Courir aussi vite qu'elle le peut. Courir comme si la Mort elle-même était à ses trousses._

 _Enfin, alors que ses poumons la brûlent, elle s'arrête. Elle y est. Le bruit de l'eau qui goutte est assourdissant tant la source de ce vacarme est proche d'elle. À petits pas, elle avance. C'est juste là, à sa droite. Elle tourne à l'embranchement, et se fige._

 _Là, juste devant elle, un paon albinos est pendu au plafond, la tête en bas. Il ne bouge pas. Et, tandis qu'elle s'approche encore un peu, elle remarque une traînée rouge sur le bec de l'animal. Et c'est là qu'elle le voit. Son cou. Son long cou complètement tailladé. Égorgé. Et la traînée rouge n'est rien d'autre que du sang. Du sang qui s'écoule abondamment de la plaie, et goutte sur le sol dans une marre écarlate._

 _Elle hurle._

D'un bond, la jeune fille se réveilla, le front moite de transpiration, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis cette fameuse nuit, dix jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait passé la soirée avec les Serpentards. Elle pensait être plus ou moins guérie. Mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, le silence la surprit. En général, les ronflements d'un certain blondinet venaient rompre la quiétude de la nuit. Et cette absence de bruit la frappa de plein fouet.

Drago n'était pas rentré.

Drago ne dormait pas avec elle.

Elle était seule.

Son esprit parfaitement éveillé ne mit que quelques secondes à faire le lien. Et les conclusions de ses réflexions lui firent froid dans le dos. Hermione avait _besoin_ de Drago à ses côtés. Sans ça, elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars.

Lentement, la jeune fille sortit de son lit et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre d'eau fraîche, qu'elle but d'une seule traite, avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au premier étage. Sur le pas de sa porte, elle se figea. Et si… ? Non, c'était impossible. Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

 _Tu en es sûre ?_

La brune fronça les sourcils. Drago avait semblé si furieux contre elle, avant de partir… Aurait-il décidé de faire chambre à part, cette nuit là ? Sa colère l'aurait-elle poussé à l'abandonner ? Hermione ne voulait pas y croire. Pourtant, le doute s'était installé en elle. Aussi, elle se dirigea le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au second étage. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme, elle hésita. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Entrer dans cette chambre sans le consentement du blond revenait à violer sa vie privée. Une petite voix dans son esprit, sûrement celle de la tentation, lui rappela qu'elle ne faisait que vérifier que le jeune homme était bel et bien rentré, sain et sauf. Puis, une autre voix, celle de la raison, lui fit remarquer qu'elle pouvait parfaitement attendre jusqu'au petit déjeuner. La jeune fille hésitait encore, pesant le pour et le contre. Soudain, une promesse qu'elle s'était faite, une semaine plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire. Elle devait vérifier si le Serpentard était de nature bordélique ou maniaque. Sa curiosité gonflant insidieusement dans son ventre, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra rapidement dans la pièce.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'odeur nauséabonde de renfermé qui régnait dans la chambre. Comme si cette pièce n'avait pas été habitée depuis des semaines. Malgré elle, elle sourit. Ce n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire de la présence constante du jeune homme dans sa vie, et surtout, dans sa propre chambre. Prudente, elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au lit double. Dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait absolument rien. Néanmoins, elle nota mentalement que ses pieds ne rencontraient aucun obstacle. Pas de vêtement abandonnés sur le sol, pas de débris, pas de livre ou de parchemins. Finalement, ses genoux buttèrent sur le coin du lit. Elle se pencha et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir quelque chose, en vain. Mentalement, elle se réprimanda pour ne pas avoir pensé à prendre sa baguette magique. Elle tâtonna des mains sur le rebord du lit, jusqu'à rencontrer une table de chevet. Rapidement, ses doigts atteignirent une lampe de chevet, qu'elle alluma en espérant fortement ne pas le regretter. Elle fut momentanément aveuglée par la lumière. Puis, une fois que ses yeux furent accoutumés à cette nouvelle luminosité, elle se figea.

La pièce était désespérément vide. Le lit, désespérément fait, au carré ! Et la chambre était désespérément parfaitement bien rangée.

Juste en face d'elle, la célèbre tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black semblait la narguer. Comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette immense famille. Bien que le nom Potter soit inscrit dans l'un des coins de l'arbre, la branche concernée s'arrêtait sur le nom de son père, et le visage de ce dernier avait été effacé d'une brûlure de cigarette lorsqu'il s'était mariée à une Sang de Bourbe. Inconsciemment, le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur la branche qui concernait la famille Malefoy. Elle sursauta de surprise en remarquant que le visage de Drago était déformé. Elle s'approcha, juste pour vérifier que ce n'était pas ses yeux qui lui jouaient un mauvais tour. Mais non. Le visage du jeune homme était flou. Juste au dessus de son nom, celui de Lucius Malefoy semblait terni, le visage de l'ancien mangemort recouvert d'un voile sombre. Sous son nom, les mots "Décédé le 8 Janvier 1999" étaient écris en lettre écarlate. La brune déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Puis son regard se posa sur le visage de Narcissa. Au contraire de son défunt mari, le visage de la blonde rayonnait. La peinture semblait plus brillante, comme si un faisceau lumineux était dirigé exclusivement sur ses traits d'aristocrate, assombrissant le reste de la tapisserie. Hermione fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ces modifications étaient-elles l'oeuvre de la tapisserie, qui semblait étrangement vivante, ou bien celle de Drago ? Avait-il décidé de déformer son visage, d'assombrir celui de son père et d'éclairer celui de sa mère grâce à la magie ? Et si oui, dans quel but ?

Perplexe, la brune décida d'observer le reste de la pièce pour se changer les idées. Néanmoins, elle eut vite fait le tour de la chambre, qui n'avait rien de particulier. Un lit king size, une petite armoire, une commode, un bureau, deux tables de chevet de chaque côté du lit, une grosse valise noire au pied de celui-ci. Aucun effet personnel, si ce n'était les vêtements parfaitement bien pliés qui attendaient sagement dans l'armoire. La commode, quant à elle, contenait ses sous-vêtement, ainsi qu'une petite boîte en bois de cerisier, fermée par un verrou. Curieuse, la jeune fille s'empressa d'aller chercher sa baguette, qui se trouvait encore sous son oreiller, dans sa chambre, et remonta rapidement dans celle du serpentard.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la boîte, une petite voix lui rappela que ce qu'elle faisait s'apparentait fortement à une violation de vie privée. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, hésitante. Puis elle finit par se résigner, et reposa le coffret à sa place, sous les chaussettes du blond qui, comme tout le reste de ses affaires, étaient soigneusement pliées.

Dépitée, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, une foule d'émotion se bousculant dans son ventre. La déception et l'inquiétude en tête de liste. Drago n'était pas encore rentré au square. D'après Harry, il avait dû retourner au travail pour une affaire urgente. Mais Hermione n'y croyait pas vraiment. Quel genre d'affaire urgente pouvait-il y avoir au service des archives ministérielles ? Et puis, la coïncidence était bien trop grande. Comme _par hasard_ , une urgence le réclamait juste après qu'ils se soient plus ou moins disputés ? C'était bien trop gros pour paraître anodin.

Mais dans ce cas, où était donc passé le jeune homme ? La brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était en partie responsable, sans en comprendre les raisons. Elle se repassait leur dispute en boucle dans son esprit, et ne voyait qu'un seul élément pouvant expliquer son départ précipité : ses accusations. Cependant, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à partir. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait tapé juste, et qu'il avait des choses à cacher ? Dans ce cas, qu'était-il parti faire ? Était-il accro à une quelconque drogue ? Et, du coup, était-il parti chercher sa dose ? Ou bien, était-ce parce qu'il connaissait une personne dans cette situation ? Etait-il parti rejoindre cette personne ? Allait-il revenir ? Et quand ?

La jeune fille soupira tout en se frottant les yeux. Tout ça était complètement ridicule. Elle le saurait, s'il se droguait. Harry aussi, serait au courant. Et puis, Drago était quelqu'un de solitaire, alors ça ne collait pas avec l'idée qu'une personne de sa connaissance soit accro… Dans ce cas, où était-il passé ? Peut-être qu'il lui en voulait vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il la détestait ? Que faisait-il, bon sang ?!

Une larme solitaire s'écrasa le long de sa joue, ouvrant le bal au reste de ses sanglots. Brusquement, la brune enfouie son visage dans l'oreiller et hurla toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'enfin, ses larmes furent taries, elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. C'est alors que son regard se posa sur le portrait de Narcissa Malefoy. A cet instant, ce fut comme si une enclume s'était abattu sur son torse. Et elle comprit. Drago s'était probablement réfugié chez sa mère. Cette possibilité lui semblait tellement évidente qu'elle en fut immédiatement rassurée. Elle se promit d'aller au manoir dès le lendemain. Elle voulait le confronter. Elle voulait s'excuser et repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Elle ne pouvait supporter de rester en mauvais terme avec lui. Elle avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour éviter les cauchemars. Du moins, c'est ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre.

Légèrement plus sereine, elle décida de retourner se coucher. Cependant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de dormir dans sa chambre. Surtout sans le blond. Aussi, elle décida de dormir dans le lit du jeune homme, bien qu'il n'y ait pas dormi lui-même depuis presque deux semaines. Prise d'une soudaine idée, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenante. La pièce était sobre. Une cabine de douche, un lavabo, un toilette, ainsi qu'une petite étagère sur laquelle se trouvait serviettes et produits de douche. Dans un coin de la pièce, juste en dessous du lavabo, se trouvait un panier à linge sale. Kreattur étant un elfe un peu désorganisé, il n'avait pas encore lancé la lessive du serpentard, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement la jeune fille. Elle se saisit de l'une des chemises qui était roulée en boule dans le panier et l'enfila. Puis elle attrapa la bouteille de parfum qui se trouvait sur l'étagère et retourna dans la chambre. Elle vaporisa un peu de son contenu sur les oreillers et les draps de soie, déposa la bouteille sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et se coucha enfin. Elle luta aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, puis finit par rallumer la lumière, à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Elle était incapable de rester seule dans le noir, ce qui lui donnait l'insupportable sensation de n'être qu'une petite fille apeurée. Tant pis, elle assumait. Drago lui manquait.

Elle se demanda longuement ce que le jeune homme était entrain de faire, puis finit par s'endormir.

XXX

 **Mardi 17 Mai 1999 - Début de matinée - Square Grimaud**

Hermione émergea lentement de son sommeil en ayant l'étrange sensation d'être secouée. Elle grogna, enfouie son visage plus profondément dans l'oreiller en plume d'oie, et tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver les bras de Morphée. Un petit rire retentit alors à côté de son oreille, et la jeune fille se figea. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Nouveau rire et nouvelle secousse.

Elle se releva d'un bond, tout ses sens en alerte, parfaitement éveillée. Ses yeux grands ouverts observèrent le visage si familier qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Mais non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il était bien là, assis nonchalamment sur le lit, visiblement épuisé, mais un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Seul ses yeux gris laissaient entrevoir l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. Le jeune homme étouffa un grognement et se mit à rire doucement tout en lui rendant son étreinte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de prononcer, la voix légèrement enrouée :

\- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes pas…

Dans ses bras, Drago se figea. Prudemment, la jeune fille s'écarta, sans pour autant le lâcher, et observa son visage. Il semblait à la fois surpris et blessé. Aussi, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Tu es parti à cause de notre dispute. Tu étais si furieux. Je suis vraiment désolée, Drago. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit de m'emporter comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accuser ainsi et je…

\- Stop. Hermione, arrête.

Honteuse, la brune baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Le blond soupira, puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant la jeune fille dans sa chute. Fermement, il l'emprisonna dans l'étreinte de ses bras, et soupira :

\- Je ne suis pas parti à cause de notre dispute. Harry ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Si mais je…

Encore une fois, il la coupa :

\- Tu ne l'as pas cru ? Et bien, tu aurais dû. Il y a eu un problème aux archives, un document mal classé. Et comme le responsable du service juridique en avait besoin de toute urgence, et que mon collègue est en congés, on m'a appelé à la rescousse. C'est tout.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, pas tellement convaincue. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas créer de nouvelle dispute, aussi, elle se contenta de nicher son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme et soupira de bien-être. Drago en fit de même, et respira longuement l'odeur de fraise qui se dégageait des cheveux de la brune. Le silence s'installa, léger, agréable. Au bout d'un certain temps, le blond finit par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hermione ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta chambre ?

La jeune fille se figea avant de confesser dans un soupir :

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar.

Aussitôt, Drago se redressa, surplombant la brune de toute sa taille :

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que c'était finit. Tu n'as plus fait de cauchemars depuis plus d'une semaine…

Hermione rougit, puis plongea son regard chocolat dans les yeux gris du jeune homme. Elle l'observa longuement, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Message qui finit par atteindre le cerveau peroxydé du garçon, puisqu'il écarquilla les yeux tout en soupirant :

\- Oh. Je vois.

Doucement, il se détacha d'elle et se réinstalla contre les oreillers. La jeune fille resta sur le côté, n'osant pas s'approcher de lui. Un nouveau silence vint s'imposer entre eux, pesant, gênant. Le malaise était si important qu'Hermione n'osait même pas respirer de peur de faire trop de bruit. Au bout d'un certain temps, Drago demanda d'une voix anxieuse :

\- Et, hm, tu veux en parler ? De… de ton cauchemar ? Tu veux me le raconter ?

La brune hésita. Parfois, elle regrettait légèrement, mais vraiment très _légèrement_ , de ne pas avoir poursuivit les cours de Divination. L'étude des rêves était au programme de la sixième année, et c'était bien là le seul sujet de l'art divinatoire qui l'intéressait, et qui aurait pu lui être d'une très grande aide. Surtout dans cette situation. En revanche, le jeune homme, lui, avait continué cette matière. Et, de ce qu'elle en savait, il y avait même obtenu la note "Effort Exceptionnel" à ses ASPIC. Lui confier son cauchemar dans les moindres détails pourrait lui permettre de mieux comprendre son subconscient. Néanmoins, pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle préféra ne rien lui dire :

\- Non, ça ira. C'était idiot, ce n'est pas important. Mais, merci.

Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas, et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait plus comment agir. La réaction du jeune homme semblait confirmer qu'il avait compris être son attrape cauchemar, et que lui-même ignorait ce que cela impliquait, et comment se comporter avec elle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre, Drago lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne. Ce simple contact fit frissonner la jeune fille, qui ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, main dans la main, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis le blond finit par briser le silence :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être resté auprès de toi.

Il semblait profondément ébranlé, et Hermione ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, s'il était réellement parti pour le travail, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Elle était assez mature pour comprendre que dans certaines situations, le travail passe avant tout. Elle secoua les épaules d'un geste nonchalant, et répondit :

\- Je pensais que tu étais parti à cause de moi. Je croyais que tu étais retourné chez toi, au manoir.

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire mesquin :

\- Je préférerai dormir dehors que de passer une nuit de plus dans cet endroit.

La brune écarquilla les yeux :

\- A ce point ?

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Hermione pinça les lèvres, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais finit par craquer :

\- Drago ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui a modifié la tapisserie des Black ?

Le blond soupira. La jeune fille releva la tête et l'observa tandis qu'il semblait hésiter. A contrecoeur, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave.

Drago se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Hermione serra la mâchoire, puis leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un sourire :

\- Oui, bon d'accord, ça va me démanger et je n'aurais de cesse que de revenir sur le tapis. Mais bon. Tu fais comme tu veux, hein.

Le jeune homme sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se mettait à parler d'un sujet très personnel, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans sa crinière brune. Il respira longuement son odeur fruité, avant de se confier :

\- Je suppose que tu t'interroge sur les modifications que j'ai opérées sur mon propre portrait ?

Hermione hocha la tête, et Drago s'expliqua :

\- A mes yeux, je ne fais pas partie de cette famille. En tout cas, je n'en ai plus envie. Avant, j'étais fier de mes origines. Je venais de deux familles de Sang-Pur très importantes dans la société et j'étais le fruit d'une union longtemps espérée. Et puis, les années ont passées. Il y a eu la guerre et tout ce que ça a impliqué. Lucius m'a déçu, et ma mère a changé. Et j'ai compris que cet héritage, c'était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose.

Il se tut quelques instants, et la jeune fille en profita pour demander :

\- C'est pour ça que tu appelle ton père par son prénom ?

\- Comment ça ?

Elle tenta de se redresser pour le regarder, mais il la tenait trop fermement. Aussi, elle soupira et, tout en rougissant légèrement, expliqua :

\- J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, tu dis "Lucius" et non "papa" ou "mon père"...

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques secondes, et finit par acquiescer :

\- Probablement, je ne m'en rends pas compte. Mais oui, c'est sûrement pour ça. Je lui en veux beaucoup, encore aujourd'hui, pour ce qu'il a fait subir à ma famille. Il a souillé notre nom, il a blessé ma mère et il m'a abandonné lorsque j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Mais surtout, il m'a vraiment déçu. Quand j'étais petit, mon _père_ , c'était mon héros. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit fier de moi, et pour être à sa hauteur.

Hermione prit quelques secondes pour bien choisir ses mots, et demanda :

\- Mais, pourquoi penses-tu ne plus faire partie de cette famille ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai plus envie. Tous les noms inscrits là ne font que me rappeler à quel point ma famille est détestable. Les plus heureux, dans cette histoire, sont ceux dont les noms ont été brûlés. Tout ça parce qu'ils ont préférés suivre leur coeur et leur conviction, plutôt que les idéologies dépassées de leurs parents.

Il se tut à nouveau, et la jeune fille se redressa. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du blond et lui caressa lentement la joue :

\- Alors change l'histoire.

Il cracha, mesquin :

\- Et comment ? En remontant le temps ?

Elle lui sourit :

\- Non, en poursuivant ton propre chemin. Mène la vie dont tu rêve, suis ton coeur et tes convictions. Fais ce dont tu as envie. Et prouve au reste du monde que les Malefoy ne sont pas destinés à être des monstres. Prouve leur que tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que je vaux mieux que ça, hein ?

La brune sembla hésiter quelques secondes. Puis, les joues légèrement rougies, elle souffla :

\- Parce que sinon, je n'aurais pas envie de faire ça…

Doucement, elle se pencha sur lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se recula presque aussitôt, sans pour autant s'éloigner. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa joue. Cette proximité ne la mettait pas mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait juste bien, là. Près de lui. Dans ses bras. Mais les hommes sont des idiots. Et Drago brisa cette quiétude d'un seul et unique mot :

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille réalisa soudain pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. _Elle_. Hermione Potter venait d'embrasser, et de son _plein gré_ , Drago Malefoy ! Elle s'éloigna lentement, les joues écarlates :

\- Je sais pas.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle avait quitté la pièce.

XXX

 **Vendredi 20 Mai 1999 - Début de soirée - Square Grimaud**

Hermione referma lentement son livre de potion et, d'un coup de baguette magique, elle nettoya son plan de travail. Plutôt satisfaite de son après-midi de révisions, elle décida de s'offrir un thé en récompense de son dur labeur. Un autre coup de baguette magique, et le breuvage ambré et fumant l'attendait sagement dans une tasse en porcelaine. Elle s'installa dans le rocking-chair qui se trouvait près de la cheminée de la cuisine, et lança un _Accio_ sur son livre préféré, _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Lorsque l'épais volume atterrit sur ses genoux, elle se sentit mieux. Comme si le bouquin dégageait un sentiment d'apaisement particulièrement intense. La jeune fille caressa distraitement la couverture de cuir tout en avalant une première gorgée de son thé Earl Grey.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir le bouquin, le feu de cheminée vira subitement au vert, et moins de deux secondes plus tard, une jeune fille en talon aiguille et coupe au carré en sortit :

\- Ah non ! Hors de question de passer ta soirée comme une vieille fille aigrie, un thé et un vulgaire bouquin en guise de condisciples de beuverie. Debout, Mademoiselle Potter ! C'est l'heure d'aller faire la fête.

Hermione la dévisagea, bouche bée. La nouvelle arrivée lui sourit, ce qui ressemblait plus à un rictus mesquin et menaçant :

\- Ne me force pas à utiliser ma baguette, jeune fille.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Parkinson ?!

Pansy haussa un sourcil, parfaitement épilé soit-dit-en-passant, et soupira :

\- Les garçons ne t'ont rien dit ? Quelle bande de manipulateurs !

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide et prit le livre et la tasse de thé des mains de son interlocutrice tout en marmonnant :

\- Non mais franchement, me laisser à moi tout le sale boulot. J'vous jure. Je vais les étriper, aussi simple que ça. Que Merlin me donne la force de les laisser en vie, par pitié.

\- Pansy ? Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici ?

La brunette sembla revenir sur terre et dévisagea la Gryffondor d'un air un peu perdu, avant de se souvenir comment formuler une réponse digne de ce nom :

\- Drago a décidé de sortir fêter sa récente prise de conscience professionnelle. Blaise et Théo ont trouvé l'idée fabuleuse, et Harry et moi avons simplement suivi le mouvement. Dray m'a envoyé te chercher ici, en formulant sa requête de façon à ce que, bien évidemment, j'ai l'impression que tu attendais, parfaitement prête, qu'on t'indique simplement le lieu de rendez-vous. Mais non, bien évidemment. Ils ne t'ont rien dit, et c'est à moi de te convaincre d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler ta plus belle tenue pour aller faire la fête alors que, visiblement, tu n'en as rien à faire. Tout en supportant tes jérémiades et tes tentatives pour me convaincre de t'abandonner ici à ton triste sort...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et, sans laisser le temps à Hermione d'intervenir, reprit d'une voix hystérique :

\- Et bien laisse moi te dire que ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Oh non, non, non ! Tu vas gentiment allez t'habiller, et tu régleras tes problèmes avec les principaux concernés. Moi, je ne suis que la messagère, et d'ailleurs, Dray va m'entendre ! Parce que, franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un hibou ? Non mais sérieusement, il se prend pour qui, celui-là ! Oh, si je l'aimais pas autant, je te jure que je l'aurais déjà étripé depuis notre première année à Poudlard, ç'aurait réglé bien des problèmes, d'ailleurs, mais bon.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler et dévisagea son interlocutrice comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Puis son visage s'assombrit, prenant des teintes colériques en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Quidditch", et elle se rua sur Hermione, un doigt menaçant pointé sur elle :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, bon sang ? Ils sont déjà au bar. Et Merlin seul sait dans quel état ils seront déjà lorsque nous les rejoindrons. Et il est absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit se retrouve bourré avant moi, t'as compris ? Allez, oust ! Va te préparer ! Et fais ça bien, par pitié ! Et en vitesse, surtout ! Allez, Hermione, ne me force pas à utiliser ma baguette, ça risquerait d'être vraiment désagréable pour toi ! Surtout que...

Et elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor se soit enfermée dans sa chambre. Vaincue, elle se dirigea rapidement jusque dans la salle de bain et prit une douche en moins de deux minutes, ne prêtant aucune attention à la température de l'eau. Une fois correctement séchée, elle détailla le contenu de son armoire d'un air à la fois perplexe et anxieux. Elle détestait sortir. Elle détestait devoir s'habiller _correctement_. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire ! Pour elle, "correctement" signifiait sans tâches, sans trous, propre et avec des couleurs plus ou moins assorties. Et puis, comment _devait-elle_ s'habiller ? Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait passer la soirée !

De plus en plus énervée contre son imbécile de frère et leur encore plus imbécile de colocataire, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains plaquées sur son visage pour tenter de cacher, à qui ? elle ne savait pas, sa mauvaise humeur apparente. Quand soudain, elle entendit un bruit ô combien agaçant et répétitif. Elle releva la tête et observa longuement sa fenêtre, où un hibou grand-duc au plumage gris clair faisait cogner son bec incessamment contre la vitre, un immense paquet enveloppé de papier kraft fermement coincé dans ses serres.

Aussitôt, elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer le volatile, visiblement furieux d'être resté un certain temps à l'extérieur. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle était certaine que l'oiseau n'était pas là quand elle était entrée dans sa chambre. Ni quand elle était ressortie de la salle de bain. Il avait dû attendre à peine cinq minutes, à tout casser. Le hibou lâcha le paquet sur le coin du lit, dans l'unique but de le faire glisser jusqu'au sol, ce qui ne manqua pas. Lorsque la brune se pencha pour le ramasser, le volatile s'en alla tout en hululant furieusement. De plus en plus perplexe, Hermione examina la carte qui se trouvait au dos du paquet et esquissa un sourire en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Ainsi, l'animal avait hérité des traits de caractère de son propriétaire. La jeune fille sourit, tout en lisant le mot :

" _Hermione. Je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu meurs d'envie de m'étriper. Et que Pansy doit tambouriner à ta porte comme une cinglée pendant que toi, tu te mords la lèvre devant ton armoire sans savoir quoi porter. Vois ça comme la réponse à toutes tes questions, et un moyen de me faire pardonner de t'avoir envoyer une professionnelle du harcèlement plutôt que d'être venu t'affronter en personne. Drago M._

 _P.S : S'il te plaît, accepte de nous rejoindre. Ne serait-ce que pour venir m'étriper en personne._ "

Au même instant, des coups bruyants et agressifs retentirent à la porte de sa chambre :

\- Hermione, je te jure que si tu ne sors pas de là dans moins de cinq minutes, j'enfonce la porte, et peu m'importe que tu sois complètement à poil, je te traînerais jusque dans ce bar en string si c'est tout ce que tu portes ! Il te reste quatre minutes et quarante-cinq secondes. Quarante-quatre. Quarante-trois. Quarante-deux…

Tout en éclatant de rire, la brune lança un Assurdiato sur la porte de sa chambre, de façon à faire taire le compte à rebours déchaîné de la Serpentard. Puis elle s'installa sur son lit et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet que lui avait envoyé Drago. Son visage afficha toute sa surprise tandis qu'elle en sortait une combinaison en soie noire. Aussitôt, elle l'enfila et s'observa dans le miroir. Jamais elle n'avait portée une tenue aussi chic, élégante et féminine. Le pantalon était finement ajusté à sa taille, sans pour autant lui faire de grosses hanches. Le chemiser était ample et lui offrait un soupçon de décolleté, tout juste assez pour être visible sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. Les manches, transparentes, s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses coudes. La tenue était légère et facile à porter.

Rapidement, elle attrapa une paire d'escarpins argentés, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec les boutons du chemiser. Puis elle souligna son regard d'un fin trait de crayon Khôl, et ajouta une touche de rouge à lèvre carmin à son maquillage. Elle attacha lâchement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée, mais qui donnait un rendu chic et détendu à sa tenue. Elle compléta le tout d'une pochette argentée, où elle glissa son rouge à lèvres, quelques pièces sorcières ainsi que sa carte de crédit moldue. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et décida d'ajouter sa baguette magique, plutôt que de la mettre dans sa poche.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte au moment même où Pansy sortait sa propre baguette magique, probablement dans le but d'entrer de force dans la chambre. La Serpentard se figea et observa la Gryffondor les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Hermione tourna sur elle même et demanda, anxieuse :

\- Ça te plaît ?

A ses yeux, demander son approbation à Pansy, qui portait ce jour là une jupe plissée en velours bordeaux, taille haute, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, avec un chemisier en soie beige au vol rond, le tout accompagné d'une veste en cuir noir cintrée à la taille et d'une paire d'escarpin haut talon vertigineux, noir et dont la semelle était rouge sang, revenait à interroger la déesse de la mode en personne. Pansy Parkinson était exactement le genre de fille qu'Hermione Potter ne serait jamais : une fashionista. Mentalement, la Gryffondor nota de présenter sa nouvelle amie - en était-elle vraiment une ? - à Ginny, avec qui, elle en était certaine, elle s'entendrait parfaitement. La rouquine étant, elle aussi, une fana de mode, qu'elle soit moldue ou non.

La Serpentard la sortit de ses pensées en lui souriant d'un air admiratif :

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour, mais… Tu es canon, Granger ! Vraiment.

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents, flattée. Cependant, son sourire fut de courte durée, puisque déjà, la journaliste l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait vers les escaliers :

\- Allez, en route. J'ai deux imbéciles à étriper. Et deux autres à punir d'être rester sans rien dire pendant que je me faisais manipuler. Oh, ça, tu peux être certaine que Théo et Blaise ont dû se tordre le bide à m'imaginer jouer au hibou. Non mais franchement, je te jure qu'ils vont m'entendre, tous les quatre !

Lorsqu'enfin, elles furent dans la rue, Pansy pointa sa baguette devant elle sans lâcher le poignet d'Hermione. Et, sans même lui demander si elle était prête à subir un transplanage d'escorte, elle pivota sur elle-même, entraînant la Gryffondor avec elle.

XXX

 **Au même instant - Dans un bar du Londres Moldu**

Les quatre garçons attendaient patiemment l'arrivée des deux jeunes filles, accoudés au comptoir du bar, un verre d'alcool devant chaque torse musclé. L'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse tandis qu'ils se racontaient leur semaine. Seul le blond semblait légèrement anxieux. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son meilleur ami. Blaise s'avança discrètement jusqu'à lui et chuchota à son oreille :

\- Hé, Dray, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu tire cette tête ?

Le jeune homme secoua les épaules d'un air nonchalant :

\- Bah rien. Que veux-tu qui m'...

\- Me la fais pas à moi, Drago. On se connaît depuis toujours, et je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui te travaille.

Le blond soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Baissant encore plus le volume de sa voix, il murmura à son ami :

\- Et si elle ne venait pas, hein ? Et si elle choisissait, _encore_ , de rester confiner à la maison avec ses révisions ? J'aurais dû y aller moi-même, plutôt que d'envoyer Pansy.

\- C'est ça qui t'effraie ? Mec, tu oublies qu'on parle de _Pansy Parkinson_ , là ! La nana qui, en quatrième année, t'a poursuivit pendant des semaines, te harcelant comme une psychopathe pour que tu l'invite au bal des trois sorciers. Elle serait prête à traîner Hermione ici en pyjama, voir même complètement à poil. Elles vont arriver, t'en fais pas.

Drago esquissa un faible sourire, peu rassuré. Blaise lui lança un regard des plus suspicieux :

\- Toi, tu me cache un truc.

Le blond soupira, vaincu :

\- Il se passe un truc entre Hermione et moi. Ne me demande pas quoi, j'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est… _bizarre_.

\- Un truc… ? Tu veux dire un _truc_ ? Comme dans "un truc physique et charnel" ou "un truc sentimental et écoeurant" ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

\- J'en sais rien, je t'ai dit !

\- Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre v...

D'une main levée, le blond l'arrêta :

\- Rien de sexuel, gros pervers ! On s'est juste embrassé. Plusieurs fois. Et puis, il y a ce truc avec ces cauchemars… C'est… _bizarre_. Au début, je croyais que ses terreurs nocturnes étaient causées par son coma, et par les restes de la guerre. Après tout, pour elle, c'est comme si ça s'était terminé hier. Mais non. Au bout de trois nuits avec moi, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Et il y a quelques jours, j'ai dû m'absenter pour le travail, et elle a passé la nuit seule. Et ses terreurs sont revenues. C'est comme si je lui servais de bouclier, ou j'sais pas quoi. Alors forcément, passer toutes mes nuits avec elle ne m'aide pas à avoir les idées claires…

Il s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés devant l'air complètement choqué de l'afro-britannique.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dors avec Granger toutes les nuits ? T'es sérieux, mec ? Putain, mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?!

Drago lui saisit violemment le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart de Théo et Harry, qui discutaient politique sans leur prêter la moindre attention. Une fois certain que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il siffla :

\- Parce que je savais pertinemment que tu réagirais comme un imbécile, et c'est exactement ce que tu fais ! Alors arrête tout de suite de penser avec la partie très basse de ton anatomie et laisse moi t'expliquer !

Blaise hocha la tête et le blond reprit :

\- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de sexuel ou quoi que ce soit.

Il entreprit alors de lui expliquer dans les détails les événements l'ayant poussé à s'installer dans la chambre de la Gryffondor. Puis il lui raconta dans quelles circonstances il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, puis les jeux de persécution, et de séduction, qu'il avait mit en place la semaine précédente, leur dîner, leur marché, leur dispute, pour enfin terminer sur les révélations du mardi matin :

\- Je l'ai trouvé endormie dans mon lit, mon parfum vaporisé sur les draps. Elle portait même ma chemise en soie. Bref. Elle était venue se coucher là parce qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Et, par dessus tout, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer de quoi il s'agissait, alors qu'elle m'avait raconté ses premières terreurs nocturnes dans les moindres détails. Elle sait que j'ai étudié le sens des rêves, en cours de divination. Je suis sûr que son cauchemar a un rapport avec moi, et qu'elle refuse elle-même d'en avoir la confirmation. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'après ça, on a discuté, elle et moi. Elle avait remarqué les modifications que j'ai apportées à la tapisseries des Black, et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle m'a embrassé. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas, ce jour là. Pas moi. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce jeu débile de séduction que j'ai créé depuis notre premier rapprochement. Et en suite, elle s'est enfuie.

Il s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. Blaise attendait qu'il reprenne sans dire un mot, et Drago finit par ajouter :

\- Depuis, on s'évite. Ou plutôt, elle m'évite. Elle ne me regarde pas, ne m'adresse la parole qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et fait semblant de dormir lorsque je la rejoins le soir. Certes, elle a mit un frein à ses révisions, comme convenu. Lorsque je rentre du travail et que je m'installe à table avec elle pour réviser mon concours, elle s'empresse de ranger ses affaires et d'aller courir. Ce qui fait que maintenant, elle court deux fois par jour. Et, soit-dit-en-passant, je me demande vraiment d'où est-ce qu'elle tient toute cette énergie. Enfin, du coup, lorsqu'elle rentre, elle est épuisée. Elle mange à peine et va se coucher presque tout de suite après le repas. Mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas tant que je ne l'ai pas rejoint, parce que je la sens se détendre lorsque je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle attend toujours d'être certaine que je vais passer la nuit avec elle avant de se laisser emporter par la fatigue.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, avant de poursuivre d'une voix légèrement anxieuse :

\- C'est pour ça que je suis crois qu'elle ne viendra pas ce soir. Elle m'en veut pour quelque chose. Ou alors, elle s'en veut à elle. Ou bien elle se sent gênée, ou je sais pas ! Mais dans tout les cas, elle m'évite. Elle ne viendra pas, tu verras.

Blaise haussa un sourcil tout en esquissant un sourire :

\- Alors présente moi à la sublime créature qui vient d'entrer avec Pansy, dans ce cas.

D'un bon, Drago se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée et écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée. Hermione était là, en chair et en os, vêtue de la magnifique combinaison qu'il lui avait envoyé. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux, ce qui dégageait son sublime cou, et s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle semblait anxieuse, et jouait nerveusement avec la fermeture éclaire de sa pochette argentée. Ses joues rosies d'embarras ajoutaient une couche de féminité à son visage. Elle était absolument magnifique, resplendissante, sublime. _Parfaite_ , pensa le blond. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la bourrasque masculine que lui envoya son ami dans le dos, tout en s'avançant à la rencontre des deux jeunes filles :

\- Hé, Pansy ! Hermione ! Putain, les filles, vous êtes canons !

Drago serra la mâchoire, peu satisfait de la façon perverse et vulgaire avec laquelle son meilleur ami venait de les complimenter. D'autant que même si Pansy était effectivement canon, _sexy_ , même, avec sa veste en cuir et son maquillage soutenu qui lui donnait des airs de tentatrice, Hermione, elle, était bien plus que ça. Elle méritait bien plus qu'un vulgaire "canon" comme compliment. Hésitant, il s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et fit la bise à Pansy, avant de se tourner vers la Gryffondor. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, tout en chuchotant pudiquement :

\- Tu es magnifique, Hermione.

Elle rougit d'autant plus et, tandis que les deux autres Serpentard rejoignait Théo et Blaise au comptoir, il la retint d'une main fermement posée sur sa hanche. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés de la brune et lui demanda d'une voix légèrement paniquée :

\- Tu m'en veux ?

Hermione sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, à sa réponse ou au sens de la question, il l'ignorait, et finit par répondre :

\- Non, Drago. Je ne t'en veux pas, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as envoyé Pansy pour me traîner de force dans cet endroit. Ni pourquoi tu m'as acheté cette tenue…

Rassuré, le jeune homme sourit, légèrement arrogant :

\- Parce que tu m'as promis de faire des pauses, et que je n'étais pas à la maison pour vérifier que tu tenais ta promesse aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de répondre, mais Drago se pencha doucement vers elle et, tout en déposant un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, il chuchota :

\- Et parce que les belles femmes méritent de porter de belles tenues.

Fier de son petit effet, il se retourna sans un regard en arrière et rejoignit le reste du groupe, les épaules légèrement tendues malgré tout. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant la présence de la brune derrière lui, une fois arrivé au comptoir, qu'il se permit de profiter pleinement de sa soirée. Hermione était là, et semblait prête à rester faire la fête avec eux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

 _NA : Et voilàààà ! Bon. Une Hermione toujours aussi névrosée, des petits pas supplémentaires vers des sentiments plus clairs... En somme, un chapitre fort intéressant. Finalement, je suis plutôt contente que mes personnages aient prit le contrôle de mon clavier, cette fois. J'espère que le résultat vous aura plut également._

 _Du coup, cette fois ci, c'est sûr, le chapitre prochain s'appellera "Diplôme", parce que là, faut vraiment que j'enchaîne..._

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, et j'attends vos réactions avec impatience !_

 _Dabisous !_

 _YumiKate_


	24. Diplôme

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _OH. MON. DIEU. Deux semaines. Déjà ! Bon sang ! Deux semaines sans avoir poster de chapitre. Si seulement vous saviez à quel point je suis désolée. Pour celles (ceux ?) qui me suivent sur Facebook, j'espère que vous avez plus au moins compris pourquoi. Pour les autres, désolée. Entre une énorme baisse de morale, une panne d'inspiration, puis un triste événement dans ma famille, je n'ai pas beaucoup prit le temps d'écrire.  
Mais je reviens en force avec le PLUS LONG CHAPITRE de ma courte pseudo-carrière ! Un chapitre pleins de rebondissement, qui, je l'espère, va vous retourner le cerveau. J'espère aussi, surtout, qu'il va vous offrir de quoi de ne pas trop m'en vouloir pour ses quinze jours d'absence.  
Comme il est un peu tard, je ne réponds pas aux reviews. Je ferais une mise à jour demain, quand j'aurais les yeux un peu plus ouverts. En attendant, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre comme il se doit !  
On se retrouve quand même à la fin pour un petit mot.  
_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 24 : Diplôme**

* * *

 **Samedi 5 Juin 1999 - Milieu d'après-midi - Square Grimaud**

\- Mais enfin, Mia, tu plaisantes ?

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, tout en refermant brusquement le livre qu'elle étudiait.

\- On en a déjà discuté, c'est absolument hors de question !

\- S'il te plaît ?

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir, et se replongea dans son livre d'un air déterminé.

\- Herm…

\- NON, HARRY ! Je ne t'accompagnerais pas chez les Malefoy ! Pas la veille du début des ASPIC. C'est hors de question ! Et, si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas y aller non plus ! Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu as tes examens de fin d'année à passer, toi aussi…

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Justement ! J'ai suffisamment révisé, et ce n'est pas la veille des examens que je vais réussir à emmagasiner plus d'informations.

Pour toute réponse, la brune leva les yeux au ciel et fronça les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux. Son frère reprit d'une voix suppliante :

\- Allez, Mia, tu sais que ça te fera du bien…

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la présence du jeune homme et se concentra sur son livre, une main en bouclier devant son visage pour ne plus voir le regard suppliant de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, découragé. Le silence s'installa, électrique. Alors que la jeune fille se croyait enfin tranquille, un toussotement retentit à l'entrée de la cuisine. Le timbre de voix ne correspondant pas à celui de son frère, et résonnant de façon particulièrement familière aux oreilles de la brune, elle sut immédiatement qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Malgré elle, elle se figea, sans pour autant relever la tête, et sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer considérablement. Comment faisait-il pour provoquer en elle de telles réactions, uniquement par sa simple présence ?

Dans la cuisine, la tension était presque palpable. Lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit de pas se rapprochant d'elle, Hermione retint son souffle. Les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre, elle fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué tout en espérant que les battements frénétiques de son coeur, qui semblait prêt à traverser sa cage thoracique, ne s'entendent pas, ce qui, dans le silence qui régnait, aurait été parfaitement possible.

Quand il fut enfin assez proche d'elle, la brune aurait pu jurer que son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Une main apparut alors devant ses yeux. Une magnifique main, à la peau parfaitement blanche et aux longs doigts fins et élégants. Sa main. Il attrapa délicatement sa propre main, qu'elle maintenait toujours devant son visage, et d'un geste brusque mais parfaitement maîtrisé, il la força à se lever et l'attira contre lui. La jeune fille se retrouva alors propulsée contre son torse musclé. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle inspira goulûment son odeur, un subtil mélange d'eau de mer et de cèdre, ainsi qu'une touche indescriptible de feu de bois.

Une légère pression sur son menton la fit lever les yeux vers lui. Elle déglutit difficilement et l'observa, anxieuse. Il ne semblait pourtant pas énervé. Peut-être un peu agacé, mais pas en colère. Hermione soutint son regard le plus longtemps possible, mais finit par baisser les yeux. Aussitôt, il lui releva le visage d'une nouvelle pression sur son menton, et elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Il pinça les lèvres et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçante, quand tu t'y mets.

La brune sursauta. Elle n'avait absolument rien fait, et ne comprenait pas cette soudaine réflexion. Drago, parce qu'il s'agissait bien évidemment de lui, la lâcha enfin et se recula de trois pas, se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'un air frustré.

\- Et, en quoi suis-je agaçante ?

Il l'ignora, réfléchissant visiblement à quelque chose de très intense. A nouveau, il plongea son regard dans le sien et soupira :

\- Tu es têtue. Et c'est franchement agaçant.

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu comptes vraiment passer toute ta soirée à tenter d'ingurgiter les dernières informations possibles et imaginables qui pourraient t'être utiles lors des ASPIC ?

Fière de sa décision, la jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air déterminé et claqua simplement :

\- Exactement. Que ça te plaise ou non !

\- Et notre marché, tu en fais quoi ?

Subitement, Hermione perdit toute détermination. Le blond avait raison, comme d'habitude. Elle lui avait promis de mettre un frein à ses révisions, et s'était efforcée du mieux possible à y parvenir. Cependant, les examens commençaient le lendemain, et, à ses yeux, il était absolument impossible qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de réviser une dernière fois. Le jeune homme ayant bien compris ce à quoi elle pensait, finit par soupirer :

\- Tu ne retiendras rien de plus que ce que tu sais déjà, Hermione. Tout ce que tu risque de faire, c'est faire surchauffer ton cerveau. Tu as besoin de t'aérer, de penser à autre chose. Sinon, tu vas faire une crise d'angoisse phénoménale. Tu te mets trop de pression.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Tout ça, elle le savait parfaitement. Harry et Ron, et même Ginny, le lui avaient déjà fait remarquer. Même le Professeur McGonagall lui avait tenu ce genre de discours, quelques années plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne passe ses BUSE. Le pire restant que Drago venait de lui tenir le même discours, presque mot pour mot, que celui que Mme Pince, la respectable bibliothécaire, lui avait tenu à l'époque. Alors si tout le monde pensait la même chose d'elle, il fallait bien, à un moment donné, qu'elle finisse par accepter la dure réalité.

Frustrée, elle se tourna vers le livre qu'elle étudiait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, et le referma d'un geste brusque :

\- Tu as raison, c'est bon. J'abandonne les révisions. T'es content ?

Un sourire démentiel illumina le visage du jeune homme :

\- Très. Maintenant, va te préparer, ils nous attendent.

Soudain, la brune s'étonna de l'absence de son frère :

\- Mais où est passé Harry ?

\- Il est déjà parti. Tu sais bien, il prend le thé avec ma mère avant que nous allions les rejoindre. Maintenant, va te préparer !

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à cet élan d'autorité, mais consentit néanmoins à se diriger dans sa chambre. Une fois seule, elle poussa un profond soupir tout en se laissant tomber à plat ventre sur son lit. La tête profondément enfouie dans son oreiller, elle hurla toute sa frustration. Toute son angoisse.

Une fois soulagée, elle se tourna sur le dos et observa son plafond étoilé. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser qu'elle souriait bêtement. Et plusieurs minutes pour comprendre que, en fin de compte, elle se sentait plutôt heureuse et satisfaite de passer sa soirée à faire autre chose que réviser. D'autant qu'elle serait avec Harry et Drago. Et qu'elle n'avait pas revu Narcissa et le Professeur Rogue depuis leur dernier dîner, presque un mois plus tôt. Mais c'était surtout l'insistance de Drago, qui la faisait sourire.

Ces deux dernières semaines, le jeune homme s'était fait un plaisir de la divertir. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle respecte leur marché, et faisait tout pour l'y aider. Une toute nouvelle routine était alors née entre eux. Le matin, lorsqu'ils se réveillaient, Drago lui demandait toujours quel était son planning de la journée, et Hermione lui détaillait les séances de révisions qu'elle avait prévues. Le soir, quand il rentrait du travail, ils étudiaient ensemble pendant une heure ou deux. Puis Harry les rejoignait et ils révisaient une heure supplémentaire. À vingt heure, Kreattur leur servait le repas, et après ça, plus un seul livre n'était autorisé sur la table. Alors, ils discutaient tous les trois de choses et d'autres. Parfois, Drago insistait pour sortir se promener, et Hermione l'accompagnait. Une fois le week-end arrivé, ils étudiaient le matin et sortaient l'après-midi. Le soir, ils rejoignaient Blaise, Pansy et Théo dans un quelconque bar et profitaient simplement de leur soirée.

La jeune fille devait avouer qu'il était plutôt doué pour lui changer les idées. Et, même si c'était assez difficile pour elle de l'admettre, elle adorait quand il l'empêchait de réviser. Surtout quand il le faisait de façon maladroite et involontaire. Comme quand il se tenait bien trop près d'elle, et que leurs coudes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Ou quand il poussait de profonds soupirs, agacé par ses propres révisions. Ce qu'elle avait détesté chez Harry et Ron, durant leurs études, elle l'adorait chez lui.

Et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Peu désireuse de poursuivre ses réflexions mentales, sachant pertinemment à quelle conclusion elle parviendrait, elle se leva brutalement et se concentra sur sa nouvelle tâche : se préparer pour le dîner dominical chez Narcissa.

XXX

 **Une heure plus tard - Manoir Malefoy**

\- Hermione ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir !

La brune sourit tandis que Narcissa s'avançait vers elle et lui serrait chaleureusement la main. Puis elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers les garçons, qui s'observaient étrangement. Du moins, Harry observait Drago d'un air frustré, furieux et admiratif à la fois, et le blond lui renvoyait un regard arrogant et suffisant. Hermione fit claquer sa langue et les observa, déroutée :

\- On peut savoir ce qui vous arrive, à tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes hommes mirent fin à leur joute visuelle et se tournèrent vers elle, tous les deux arborant un visage innocent :

\- Mais rien du tout, Mia.

\- Absolument rien, Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Narcissa pinçait les lèvres pour retenir un éclat de rire, visiblement habituée à ce genre de comportement. Alors qu'elle passait derrière son frère pour rejoindre l'un des fauteuils du petit salon, elle l'entendit souffler à Drago :

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle n'entendit pas le blond répondre, mais elle perçut le sifflement frustré de Harry :

\- Je suis sûr que tu as triché ! Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau, elle n'entendit pas la réponse du Serpentard. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait enfin, elle les vit échanger une poignée de main. Une poignée de main étincelante. Une poignée de main brillante. Une poignée de main _dorée_ !

\- Non mais j'y crois pas ! Vous avez osé parier sur ma présence aujourd'hui ?

L'expression des deux jeunes hommes ne pouvait mentir. On aurait dit deux gamins qui venaient de se faire surprendre après avoir fait une terrible bêtise, la main dans le sac. Furieuse, la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Mais vous êtes pas croyables !

\- Mais non, Mia, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On a juste...

Elle lança un regard noir à son frère, qui se retint de justesse de poursuivre ses explications. Drago, qui semblait ne pas être effrayé par d'éventuelles représailles, finit par expliquer :

\- On a parié sur lequel d'entre nous parviendrait à te convaincre de venir. C'est tout.

Pas vraiment satisfaite, elle le fusilla du regard également. Plus pour la forme, cependant, parce que, bien malgré elle, elle ne parvenait jamais à rester en colère contre lui très longtemps. Surtout depuis leur dispute parfaitement puérile, deux semaines plus tôt, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait passé toute une nuit à croire qu'il était furieux contre elle.

Soudain, Narcissa se racla la gorge, un sourire aux lèvres, pour attirer leur attention. Elle semblait amusée par leur petite dispute, ce qui surprit Hermione. Elle qui aurait pensé que la matriarche serait furieuse de les voir se comporter tous les trois comme deux parfaits enfants capricieux, elle s'était lourdement trompé. En réalité, La mère de Drago semblait se réjouir de les voir aussi complices et insouciants. Mentalement, la jeune fille se fit la réflection que Narcissa ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

\- Alors, Hermione, pas trop anxieuse pour demain ?

Là encore, elle l'étonnait. La brune n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse réellement s'intéresser à ses études, et encore moins qu'elle lui poserait cette question avec un réel intérêt. Narcissa semblait véritablement soucieuse de ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir à l'approche de ses examens.

Elle se contenta de secouer les épaules :

\- Je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion de faire machine arrière, de toute façon.

La matriarche ne s'offusqua pas de cette réponse distante et reporta son attention sur son fils :

\- Et toi, Drago ? Pas trop stressé par ton concours ?

\- Absolument pas. Advienne que pourra.

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe. C'était n'importe quoi. La veille au soir, il avait mit plus de trois heures à s'endormir, ne cessant de gesticuler dans leur lit, et marmonnant à voix basse les différentes notions qu'il tentaient de retenir pour ses premiers examens. La brune avait d'ailleurs fini par lui demander se taire, ou de rejoindre sa propre chambre. A son grand soulagement, il avait enfin cessé de marmonner et s'était blottit contre elle.

Drago dû comprendre à quoi elle pensait, puisqu'il baissa les yeux avant de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur la conversation :

\- … j'espère que j'aurais des notes suffisantes aux épreuves pratiques, parce que j'ai toujours était nul en théorie.

Le blond sauta sur l'occasion, qui paraissait trop belle, même aux yeux d'Hermione :

\- Non, non, Potter. Ce n'est pas qu'une théorie, tu es nul, c'est un fait.

Le brun mit quelques secondes à comprendre cette pique, et lui jeta un regard noir qui fit pouffer de rire la jeune fille. Il se vexa instantanément et, tandis que Narcissa se lever pour aller vérifier que la préparation du repas avançait comme elle le souhaitait, il leur fit un doigt d'honneur bien mérité.

XXX

 **Un peu plus tard**

Le repas venait toujours juste de s'achever lorsque Severus Rogue se tourna vers Harry :

\- Comment ça se passe, au ministère ? Vous êtes toujours la cible de mauvaises plaisanteries ?

Hermione fronça automatiquement les sourcils :

\- Comment ça ?

Son frère se tourna vers elle et eut la politesse de sembler mal à l'aise :

\- Désolé, Mia, j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Ça fait à peu près un mois qu'il se passe des choses étranges, au ministère. Des incendies inexplicables, ou bien, au contraire, des inondations. Ce n'est jamais très graves, alors on soupçonne que ce soit l'oeuvre d'une bande de comique qui cherchent à nous embêter. Rien de très important.

L'enseignant pinça les lèvres :

\- Rogers avait pourtant l'air parfaitement furieux lorsque je l'ai croisé, la semaine dernière.

\- C'est normal. Son agenda magique a été trafiqué, et tous ses rendez-vous ont été renommés. Sa femme n'a pas vraiment apprécié de découvrir qu'il avait rendez-vous trois fois par semaine avec une certaine Lydia, au Chaudron Baveur, à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle lui a fait une esclandre en plein milieu du bureau, et devant tous les employés. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il passé trois nuits dans son bureau avant de parvenir à lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie de plus.

Drago éclata de rire, tandis que le professeur de potion esquissait un sourire. Hermione, quant à elle, se sentit soulagée. Si ce n'était que de petites plaisanteries de ce genre, son frère ne risquait rien. Et Drago, qui ferait très prochainement partie du bureau des Aurors, du moins, elle l'espérait, ne risquerait rien non plus.

Alors qu'elle tentait de reporter son attention sur la conversation, elle remarqua qu'il n'y en avait simplement plus. Les trois hommes s'étaient arrêtés de parler, et observaient avec un sourire ému ce qui se passait derrière la jeune fille. Elle se tourna alors vers l'entrée de la salle à manger et sursauta. Narcissa, qui s'était absentée depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, revenait dans la pièce, un énorme gâteau en forme de paon, recouvert d'un glaçage blanc argenté, flottait devant elle sous la direction experte de sa baguette magique. Les yeux écarquillés, la brune déglutit difficilement. Un paon. _Un paon albinos_ ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ?

C'est alors que son coeur s'arrêta de battre, et ce au moment même où la matriarche déposait le gâteau devant son fils. Drago, les joues légèrement rougies d'embarras, la remercia d'un sourire authentique avant de souffler l'unique bougie qui surplombait la pâtisserie. Alors que Harry et Severus applaudissaient cet exploit, Narcissa se pencha sur le blond et l'embrassa sur la joue :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri.

Tandis que tout le monde se levait pour embrasser celui dont c'était l'anniversaire, Hermione tentait désespérément de calmer ses angoisses. Angoisses provoqués par deux points bien distincts qu'elle venait tout juste de remarquer. Premier point, elle ignorait totalement que c'était l'anniversaire de Drago. Ce qui, petit a) la mettait dans une position très inconfortable, puisqu'elle n'avait pas acheté de cadeau, et petit b) lui donnait l'affreuse sensation de ne pas s'intéresser suffisamment au jeune homme pour avoir pensé à lui demander quand il était né ! D'autant qu'au fond d'elle, la jeune fille ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la date de son anniversaire, et qu'il serrait d'ailleurs l'un des premiers à lui fêter, et d'une façon totalement démesurée, elle en était certaine.

Second point, le paon albinos.

Son rêve, ou plutôt, son cauchemar, celui qu'elle avait fait deux semaines plus tôt, lui revint en mémoire de façon particulièrement brutale. En un instant, elle revit le couloir sombre des cachots de Poudlard, l'humidité sur les murs en pierres. Elle revit le paon albinos, pendu au plafond par les pattes, le bec ensanglanté. Et la blessure. La profonde entaille sur sa gorge. La mare de sang au sol. Elle entendit même le clapotis du sang qui goutte dans la flaque…

Se sentant soudain nauséeuse, elle secoua nerveusement la tête pour chasser ses images. Néanmoins, une douloureuse impression restait fermement accrochée à son coeur. Le gâteau d'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy représentait un paon albinos ! C'était trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence.

\- Mia ? Tout va bien ?

La brune revint brutalement à la réalité et observa son frère, qui la fixait d'un air inquiet. En fait, tout le monde la fixait avec inquiétude, même le Professeur Rogue. Et déglutit difficilement, sa salive ayant le goût du sang, et hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Drago insista :

\- Tu es toute pâle, Hermione. T'es sûr que ça va ?

Reprenant peu à peu la maîtrise de son corps, et surtout de son esprit, elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Une magnifique pirouette :

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton anniversaire. Je n'ai rien apporté.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Cependant, cette excuse restait la meilleure en sa possession, et elle était totalement plausible, puisque même Harry aurait put confirmer à quel point Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à toutes les personnes de son entourage, même les plus insignifiantes.

D'ailleurs, son frère leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le blond la dévisageait d'un air amusé :

\- Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état, je ne t'en veux pas.

Harry répliqua alors :

\- Donc tu ne lui as rien dit ? Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait pour la convaincre de venir ce soir si tu n'as pas sorti l'excuse de ton anniversaire ?!

Drago esquissa un sourire mystérieux tout en secouant les épaules d'un air nonchalant. Profitant de cette courte distraction, la jeune fille avala le reste de sa bièraubeurre d'un seul trait, avant de se lever pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras :

\- Joyeux anniversaire quand même.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Sentant à quel point elle se sentait mal, il chuchota à son oreille :

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir. Ta présence, éveillée, s'entend, est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais espérer.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre.

XXX

 **Vendredi 10 Juin 1999 - Fin d'après-midi - Square Grimaud**

Hermione sortit de la cheminée tout en époussetant distraitement sa robe de sorcière, une boule au ventre. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour observer la cuisine, elle sursauta. Harry, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et Théo l'attendaient sagement, attablés autour d'une bouteille de champagne. _Du champagne_ ! Elle lança un regard perplexe au blond, qui lui sourit :

\- C'est pour fêter la fin de nos examens. On t'attendait.

La jeune fille sourit, tout en déposant précautionneusement sa besace sur le rocking-chair. Puis elle prit place entre Harry et Drago, et accepta la flûte de champagne que lui tendait Blaise. Une fois servis, ils levèrent leur verre et l'afro-britannique lança :

\- À Hermione, qui, grâce à ses merveilleux résultats aux ASPIC, va détrôner Drago de sa place de meilleur élève que Poudlard ait jamais connu !

Et tous de reprendre en coeur :

\- A Hermione !

La brune rougit et avala une petite gorgée de sa flûte. Le champagne était parfaitement frais, et la sensation exquise des bulles qui éclatent sur sa langue lui fit un bien fou. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle lança à son tour :

\- Et à Drago, qui va bientôt entrer chez les Aurors et tous nous sauver de Jack L'Eventreur !

Tout le monde l'observa avec un air étrange, sauf Harry qui éclata de rire :

\- Ils ne savent pas qui est Jack L'Eventreur, Mia.

\- Oh.

Le brun leur expliqua alors, et tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Néanmoins, le toast était plus que loupé, et Hermione se sentit d'autant plus rougir. Sauf que Drago posa discrètement sa main sur la hanche de la brune et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Je te protégerais de ce fou furieux, je te promets. De lui et de tous les autres.

La jeune fille plongea son regard dans les iris grises du blond. Il semblait tellement sûr de lui, tellement sincère aussi, qu'elle ne douta pas un seul instant de la véracité de ses propos. Il la protégerait, c'était certain.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, de façon particulièrement niaise et idiote, Blaise attrapa Drago par l'épaule et, un air goguenard au visage, se mit à crier :

\- Hé, imaginez un peu notre Prince des Serpentards travaillant sous les ordre de l'Élu !

Les réactions furent immédiates. Pansy se mit à hurler de rire tout en se tenant le ventre tandis que Théo manquait de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de champagne qu'il venait d'avaler. De leur côté, Harry et Drago avait considérablement blêmi, s'observant avec un air étrange au visage. Visiblement, ils n'avaient jamais songé à cette idée, et elle n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup leur plaire.

Hermione, elle, se sentit tout de suite soulagée. L'intervention de l'afro-britannique l'avait interrompue juste avant qu'elle ne dise une énorme bêtise, à savoir, qu'elle faisait entièrement confiance à Drago. Et, bien que ce soit la pure vérité, elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à le lui avouer. Elle prit néanmoins deux secondes pour réfléchir aux dires de Blaise, et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé le blond à passer le concours d'Auror, elle n'avait pas pensé à son frère, ni au fait qu'ils travailleraient ensemble. Elle tenta de s'imaginer Harry donnant des ordres à Drago, et grimaça instantanément. Cependant, une autre image lui vint à l'esprit. Une image sortit tout droit d'un souvenir que les garçons lui avaient raconté, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle vit très distinctement un jet de lumière rouge sang se diriger vers la poitrine de son petit frère, et le blond se jetant sans hésiter devant lui, interceptant le Sectusempra juste avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible.

Elle sourit. Drago avait beau être un Serpentard, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il ait certains réflexes de Gryffondor, et c'était sans conteste pour cette raison qu'il s'était jeté devant Harry, le protégeant du sort de Goyle, quelques mois plus tôt. Alors, elle prit quelques secondes à imaginer les deux garçons travaillant ensemble. _En équipe_. Et cette image, bien plus plaisante, resta longtemps incrustée dans ses rétines.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement de conversation. Ce ne fut que lorsque Pansy lui demanda distraitement comment s'était passé ses examens, qu'elle reprit pied avec le présent :

\- Oh. Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis presque certaine d'avoir réussi mes épreuves de défense, mais je me suis embrouillée dans mes calculs d'arithmancie. Et je pense avoir raté la métamorphose et les runes anciennes. J'avais mal traduit une rune complexe, et j'ai oublié d'enlever l'un des grains de beauté que j'avais créé sur mon mannequin, lors de l'épreuve de camouflage. En revanche, je suis plutôt confiante pour la botanique et les potions, alors ça devrait aller.

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler. Tout le monde la fixait, les expressions de chacun étant mitigées. Pansy faisait, sans aucun doute, semblant d'être intéressée et compatissante. Blaise et Théodore s'était rapidement détaché de la conversation, visiblement peu concerné par les remises en questions de la jeune fille, et discutaient ensemble à voix basse. Harry levait les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, ou qu'elle exagérait, elle ne savait pas vraiment.

Mais le plus surprenant restait sans conteste l'expression émue et fière de Drago. Oui, oui. Émue et fière. Les yeux brillants, un sourire paternaliste aux lèvres, il l'observait comme la huitième merveille du monde, le torse bombé et le menton relevé.

Hermione n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de lui poser de questions, puisque déjà, Harry changeait de sujet :

\- Et tu as eu l'occasion de voir Ginny et Luna, pendant tes examens ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur son frère :

\- Oui, j'ai mangé avec elle tous les midis. D'ailleurs, elles te passent le bonjour. Et Gin m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle serait ravie de t'accompagner sur le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'elle rentrerait, la semaine prochaine.

Le brun se mit instantanément à rougir. En réalité, Ginny ne lui avait jamais dit ça, mais la brune avait su lire entre les lignes de son monologue incessant sur " _cette magnifique après-midi que nous allons passer lui et moi, et tu crois qu'il va en profiter pour me parler de tu-sais-quoi ? il m'a dit qu'il devait me dire quelque chose d'important… et tu crois qu'il va m'emmener prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme ? et tu crois que je devrais porter ma robe pêche ou ma robe blanche ? et tu crois qu'il va m'embrasser ? oh j'ai tellement hâte d'y être, si tu savais ! mais je vais attendre encore avant de lui répondre, il faut savoir se faire désirer, n'est-ce pas ? hein ? enfin, il ne va pas prendre mon silence comme une réponse négative et inviter quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? je devrais peut-être lui répondre quand même ? non, non, non, je vais attendre la fin des examens, ce sera mieux ? qu'est-ce que tu en penses Mia ?_ " et Hermione lui avait répondu qu'elle était complètement folle, ce à quoi Ginny avait acquiescé en souriant.

A nouveau, elle reprit pied avec la réalité en entendant les bruits d'une petite dispute entre les garçons :

\- Oh, mais avouez qu'elle est bizarre cette fille !

 _De qui parlait Blaise ?_

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la connais pas, et qu'elle pense différemment de toi, qu'elle est forcément bizarre !

 _D'une fille que Théo semblait visiblement apprécier…_

\- Ouais, enfin, elle se balade quand même pieds nus sans arrêts…

 _Mais pas Drago..._

\- Et elle porte des radis en boucle d'oreille !

 _Ni Pansy…_

\- Sans compter toutes les créatures qui peuplent son imagination...

 _Ni Harry, même s'il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose…_

\- Oui, mais elle est indubitablement courageuse, intelligente, excentrique, belle et…

\- Ok, c'est bon, Théo, on a comprit, tu en pince pour Loufoca, on le sait…

 _Loufoca ? Oh…_

\- Vous parlez de Luna ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle et l'observa comme si elle était totalement folle à lier, même Harry et Drago.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Ce fut Pansy qui lui répondit :

\- Evidemment qu'on parle de Loufoca Lovegood, t'étais où ces trois dernières minutes ?!

\- Visiblement dans ses pensées, elle a dû passer trop de temps avec Luna...

Hermione jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer d'elles, et celui-ci leva les mains devant lui en signe de reddition, ou de protection, elle ne savait pas dire. Néanmoins, ce geste eut le don de faire naître en elle une très bonne idée. Une idée qui permettrait à tout le monde de rire un bon coup, y compris elle-même. Et qui, en plus, aurait le mérite de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il ne devait pas se moquer de Luna, ni d'elle. Après tout, elle était sa grande soeur, il lui devait le respect !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, et tout en lui souriant démentiellement, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et se concentra sur le sort informulé qu'elle désirait. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se protéger, ses cheveux se mirent à pousser à une vitesse folle, virant par la même occasion du brun foncé à un blond cendré. Ses lunettes de transformèrent également, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celles qu'utilisait la Serdaigle pour voir les joncheruines. La brune décida de s'arrêter là, c'était suffisant. D'autant que les réactions du reste du groupe furent immédiates, et les éclats de rire fusèrent de tout côté. Harry, qui avait senti sa nouvelle masse de cheveux rebondirent contre le bas de son dos, et avait donc compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, venait de se jeter sur un miroir qui était posé sur la cheminée, et s'observait, bouche bée :

\- Hermione ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça ! Rend moi mon apparence, tout de suite !

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de négation, et se mit à rire avec les autres.

XXX

 **Samedi 18 Juin 1999 - Début de soirée - Square Grimaud**

\- Tu ne veux pas, pour une fois, qu'on reste à la maison ?

Hermione faisait balancer le rocking chair, dans lequel elle était installée, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. Drago haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard perplexe. Il se tenait là, debout face à elle, depuis au moins dix minutes, et essayait de la convaincre d'aller s'habiller.

\- Je peux leur dire de venir, si tu préfère ?

\- Non, j'ai envie de rester seule.

Le ton presque suppliant de la jeune fille dû l'alerter, puisqu'il s'accroupit face à elle et posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, son regard reflétant sa soudaine inquiétude :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hermione ?

Pour toute réponse, elle détourna les yeux et plongea son regard dans le feu de cheminée. Même en plein mois de juin, ils allumaient toujours un feu, et jetaient par la même occasion un sort qui puisse maintenir la chaleur à cet endroit précis, pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud dans le reste de la maison. Cette source de lumière et la chaleur qu'elle s'imaginait recevoir sur ses joues, lui donnaient un sentiment de bien-être incomparable. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point elle en avait besoin.

Les résultats de ses ASPIC, des examens d'Harry et du concours de Drago devaient arrivés par hibou le lendemain matin, et la jeune fille se sentait particulièrement angoissée. Le stress étant rapidement retombé après être rentrée de Poudlard, elle avait passé toute sa semaine à se morfondre, persuadée d'avoir échoué à ses examens. Et puisque lorsqu'on est déprimé, le cerveau ne pense plus qu'à des choses encore plus déprimantes, elle n'avait eu de cesse de se torturer l'esprit, redoublant la fréquence de ses footings pour s'aérer la tête et ne pas montrer à ses deux colocataires à quel point elle se sentait perdue.

D'abord, à cause de Ron. Il lui manquait affreusement. La blessure ne semblait pas vouloir se refermer. Et la culpabilité continuait inlassablement de la tourmenter. Elle était responsable de sa mort, quoi qu'en dise les autres. Et, par dessus le marché, elle fricotait avec le garçon que Ronald détestait le plus au monde. Vraiment, elle était la pire amie de tous les temps.

En suite, elle avait fortement repensé au problème qui concernait ses parents adoptifs. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Aussi simple que ça. Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lorsqu'elle leur avait fait oublier son existence, elle était certaine de sa décision. C'était, à ses yeux, ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour eux. Et même après s'être réveillée de son coma, elle s'était sentie rassurée de savoir qu'elle les avait protégés d'une souffrance inutile. Savoir leur fille unique partie en guerre, c'était déjà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur imposer. Mais la savoir plongé dans un coma dont personne ne pouvait la sortir, c'était bien plus qu'ils n'auraient pu le supporter.

Cependant, ces derniers jours, elle ne cessait de se remettre en question et de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Au fond, ils lui manquaient énormément, même si elle tentait désespérément de se convaincre que sa famille, sa vraie famille, n'était nul autre que Harry, et que c'était sur lui qu'elle devait se concentrer, sur le temps qu'ils avaient à rattraper. Mais elle ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments. Et ceux-ci lui dictaient de chercher Jeanne et Richard Granger.

Et pour finir, il y avait le problème du paon albinos. Et donc, de Drago. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre de mot sur ses sentiments pour lui. De la sympathie ? Non, c'était, bien malgré elle, beaucoup plus que ça. De l'amitié ? Pas exactement non plus. Mais elle se refusait catégoriquement de penser à l'amour. Non. Hors de question. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, c'était absolument impossible ! Et pourtant, leur complicité ne cessait d'augmenter. Et ses réactions, lorsque le Serpentard était présent dans la pièce, l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Elle avait la sensation de n'être qu'une adolescente en pleine crise hormonale, et c'était franchement désagréable. Elle ne pouvait même pas nier qu'elle était attirée par le jeune homme. Elle s'était d'ailleurs confié à Ginny à ce sujet, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce qu'elle regrettait profondément, puisque la rouquine n'avait de cesse de lui demander, lors de ses courriers récurrents, comment les choses évoluaient entre eux.

Et le problème était bien là. Ça n'évoluait pas. Certes, le marché qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux avait permis qu'ils puissent se rapprocher, d'une certaine manière. Le temps qu'elle ne passait pas à étudier, elle le passait à apprendre à mieux le connaître. Ils avaient discuté des heures durant de tout et de rien, de leurs enfances, de leurs amis, de leurs projets. Et personne ne pouvait nier qu'ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait accepté de mettre un frein à ses révisions. Mais, et jamais elle n'aurait accepté de dire cela à voix haute, même sous la torture, leurs disputes lui manquaient. Ou plutôt, la façon particulière qu'ils avaient de se disputer, puis de se réconcilier.

Parce que c'était toujours explosif. Les cris lui permettait d'extérioriser toutes ses angoisses, tout son stress. Et parce que ça lui permettait d'apprendre à vraiment le connaître. Drago ne parlait de choses sérieuses que dans ces moments là. Quand elle parvenait à toucher un point sensible, lors d'une dispute, et qu'il comprenait que la seule solution pour mettre fin à leur querelle était de se confier à elle. Et, même si elle cherchait par tous les moyens à faire fuire cette pensée, elle était forcée d'admettre, tout du moins à elle-même, qu'elle adorait ces moments là pour une deuxième raison. La proximité que ces confidences leur offraient.

Parce qu'il fallait bien qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même. Elle adorait être dans les bras du Serpentard. Elle adorait quand il respirait fortement son odeur, et qu'inconsciemment, elle en faisait de même. Elle adorait ce sentiment d'être importante pour lui, d'être précieuse pour quelqu'un. C'était tout nouveau pour elle. Parce que malgré les sentiments puissants qu'elle avait ressenti pour Ron, et qu'il avait ressenti en retour pour elle, jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment d'être aussi précieuse pour lui. Jamais elle ne s'était réellement senti comme une femme, avec le rouquin. Alors qu'avec Drago...

Et sa culpabilité revenait lourdement à la charge…

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta et dévisagea longuement le blond. Il se tenait toujours accroupi devant elle, et attendait sagement qu'elle reprenne pied avec le présent. Elle lui sourit tristement, et secoua les épaules :

\- Ça va aller. Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu as vraiment pas l'air bien. Je peux appeler un médicomage de nuit, si tu veux ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. A ce niveau là, c'était plutôt un psychomage, qu'elle avait besoin de voir. C'était, d'ailleurs, une réflexion qu'elle ne cessait de se faire depuis quelques jours déjà. Se confier à un professionnel n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout ? Et n'importe qui ayant connaissance des multiples rebondissements de sa vie, comprendrait qu'elle ait besoin de consulter. Mais Hermione était une Gryffondor. Et sa fierté l'empêchait d'en arriver à de telles extrémités.

\- Tout va bien, Drago. Merci. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

\- Déjà ? Mais, Hermione, il est tout juste vingt-et-une heure !

Elle secoua les épaules d'un air nonchalant, et se leva lentement du rocking chair. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que le jeune homme la retiendrait. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle voulait juste qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Et, fort heureusement, ce fut ce qu'il fit, presque instinctivement. Blottie contre lui, elle eut l'immense satisfaction de sentir son corps se détendre. Elle se cala confortablement contre son torse, le nez enfoui dans la nuque du jeune homme, et profita simplement de cette étreinte.

Le silence s'installa, léger, agréable. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, et il n'en avait pas besoin.

Puis le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée vira au vert, et deux secondes plus tard, Harry et Ginny en sortirent, main dans la main, leurs visages rayonnants.

Hermione se détacha légèrement du blond, sans pour autant briser leur étreinte, et se tourna vers son frère et sa meilleure amie. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de cette dernière, elle vit dans ses yeux bleus que Ginny avait comprit. Elle avait tout compris. Alors elle quitta l'étreinte protectrice du Serpentard, non sans un léger pincement au coeur, et sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie :

\- Ginny ! Tu es rentrée ! Tu m'as tellement manquée !

La rouquine lui rendit son étreinte, tandis qu'Harry grognait :

\- Tu l'as vu à Poudlard i peine une semaine.

La brune l'ignora et resserra son emprise autour des épaules de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, et finirent par se relâcher. Ginny lança un regard gêné à Harry, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, surprise. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'extasier, Drago lançait déjà les hostilités :

\- Alors ça y est, Potty ? Tu t'es enfin déclaré ? T'en auras mit, du temps !

Les rougeurs communicatives qui apparurent sur les joues des concernés furent suffisantes pour comprendre que le Serpentard avait visé juste. La brune dû se retenir, difficilement, de sautiller sur place en tapant des mains comme une gamine de douze ans l'aurait fait, ou de prendre dans ses bras son frère et sa meilleure amie pour les féliciter. Elle se contenta de leur sourire, émue.

\- T'as perdu ta langue, Potter ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à en découdre, mais se stoppa net devant l'expression du blond. Il souriait, certes, mais pas de façon mesquine ou arrogante. Il semblait simplement heureux. Oui, heureux. Il semblait heureux pour Harry et Ginny, et la brune ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Sans voix, elle le dévisagea quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rétorque à son tour :

\- La ferme, Malefoy. Moi, au moins, j'en ai eu les couilles !

D'un bond, elle se tourna vers son frère, trop choqué par le sens de ses paroles pour relever sa vulgarité. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'insinuait-il ? Perdue, elle se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais le jeune homme l'ignora, fusillant Harry du regard :

\- Ferme-la, Potter, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles.

La brune eu l'étrange sensation d'observer un match de tennis, et son regard rebondit immédiatement sur son petit frère. Harry haussa un sourcil et lança un regard moqueur au Serpentard :

\- Vraiment ?

Fort heureusement, Ginny reprit le contrôle de la situation en toussotant faiblement :

\- Les garçons ? Et si nous nous installions à table pour prendre un verre ? J'ai soif.

Drago secoua les épaules d'un geste nonchalant, et Harry leur sourit :

\- Tu as raison, Gin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Une bièraubeurre ? Un jus de citrouille ?

\- Une bièraubeurre, ça ira.

Ils s'installèrent tous à table tandis que Kreattur apportait quatre bouteilles en verre qu'il déposa sur la table avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant une grande partie de la soirée, la brune n'ayant plus aucune envie d'aller se coucher. Néanmoins, elle remarqua rapidement que le blond ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il jetait tantôt des regards meurtriers à Harry, tantôt des regards jaloux à Ginny, tantôt des regards rêveurs à Hermione. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi en penser, et chaque fois qu'elle surprenait les yeux gris du garçon posés sur elle, elle se sentait rougir et détournait tout aussi vite le regard.

XXX

 **Dimanche 19 Juin 1999 - Milieu de la nuit - Square Grimaud**

Hermione sortit de sa salle de bain tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était presque une heure du matin, et elle se sentait totalement épuisée. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle s'allongea sous sa couette et se laissa distraitement emporté par le sommeil.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air dans son dos la fasse se figer.

Elle n'avait jamais froid, la nuit. Drago lui tenait toujours chaud. Drago…

Brusquement, elle se redressa et observa toute la pièce. Personne. Il n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sortir de la cuisine juste avant elle, et monter à l'étage tandis qu'elle disait au revoir à Ginny…

Les sens en alerte, elle se leva et quitta sa chambre pour monter jusqu'au deuxième étage. Doucement, elle toqua à la porte de la chambre de Drago, et attendit qu'il lui réponde. En vain. Elle insista, mais toujours aucun bruit ne lui parvenait depuis l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle inspira profondément, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle s'avança de quelques pas, referma la porte derrière elle et leva sa baguette, qu'elle avait cette fois pensé à prendre avec elle, et lança un Lumos en chuchotant. Une petite boule de lumière s'alluma alors au bout de sa baguette, et éclaira légèrement la pièce autour d'elle. La jeune fille avança encore de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la chambre. Elle se tourna sur elle même, et poussa un cri de surprise :

\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur !

Drago se tenait là, juste devant elle. Son visage, faiblement éclairé par la lumière blanche du Lumos, semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et son expression neutre ne rassura pas la brune qui, après avoir retrouvé son calme, s'avança calmement vers lui et posa sa main sur son visage avec inquiétude :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ?

A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il cligna deux fois des paupières, et son regard se fixa sur elle. Il l'observa longtemps, les lèvres toujours closes, avant de relâcher la pression. Ses épaules se détendirent, sa mâchoire également. Hermione l'observait, fasciné par cette facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il parvenait à cacher ses émotions. Comme souvent en la présence du blond, elle se surprit à souhaiter maîtriser la légilimencie. Rien qu'une petite seconde dans la tête du Serpentard lui permettrait, sans aucun doute, de mieux comprendre sa façon d'être, qui restait encore un total mystère pour elle.

Ces deux dernières semaines, Hermione avait eu l'occasion de découvrir un tout autre aspect du jeune homme. Elle avait fait connaissance avec le Drago joueur et innocent. Un vrai gamin. Il pouvait rire de tout et de n'importe quoi, et rien n'était plus plaisant à observer que son visage rayonnant de gaieté. Cependant, le blond semblait être la définition même du mot "lunatique" et en une fraction de seconde, il pouvait récupérer un visage neutre, impassible, protégeant férocement ses émotions. Dans ces moments là, la jeune fille ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était presque impossible de parvenir à briser ses défenses. Sauf s'ils s'étaient disputés juste avant. Là, elle pouvait fissurer sa coquille.

Mais cette fois, ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Et, cette fois, il ne l'observait pas de la même façon. Son regard était profond, pénétrant, hypnotique. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait fort contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, une main derrière sa nuque, et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait contre lui, et que sa position n'était pas naturelle, donnant presque l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Alors à son tour, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione remarque qu'il la serrait toujours aussi fort. Ses muscles devaient être tétanisés par l'effort, et elle-même commençait légèrement à avoir mal à la nuque, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main.

\- Drago ?

Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, ce qui arracha une grimace à la jeune fille :

\- Moins fort, Drago, tu me fais mal.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Non seulement, il desserra son emprise, mais en plus, il s'écarta brutalement d'elle, allant même jusqu'à reculer de trois pas, provoquant une drôle de sensation de manque dans le coeur de la brune :

\- Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son silence commençait légèrement à inquiéter Hermione, qui s'approcha doucement de lui. Il détourna le regard et recula encore, maintenant une sorte de distance de sécurité entre eux. La jeune fille en fut momentanément blessée, comme s'il la rejetait. Elle laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de ses flancs et baissa la tête. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, une larme solitaire s'écroula sur sa joue.

Elle l'essuya d'un geste brutal tout en reniflant. Le bruit dû attirer l'attention du blond, puisqu'il bondit dans sa direction et la reprit instantanément dans ses bras, la serrant encore plus fort que précédemment. Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du Serpentard. Elle allait le lui demander une nouvelle fois, quand il prononça simplement :

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago s'était légèrement écarté, et tenait fermement son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et la jeune fille déglutit difficilement. La seconde suivante, il se jetait sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les précédents. Le jeune homme était brutal, impatient, avide. Le choc de ce nouveau contact passé, Hermione répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Lorsque la langue du blond vint caresser ses lèvres dans une demande silencieuse, elle accèda immédiatement à sa requête et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui laisser l'accès à sa bouche. Drago se fit instantanément plus présent, prenant entièrement possession d'elle. Leurs langues se rejoignirent pour la toute première fois, et ce fut comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter, à son tour, de dominer cet échange. Le blond ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Profitant qu'elle soit légèrement déséquilibrée par sa position, il s'accroupit légèrement, lâcha le visage de la jeune fille pour venir poser ses mains bien à plat sous ses cuisses. La seconde suivante, Hermione se sentit décoller du sol et, par réflexe, elle raffermit sa prise autour de la nuque du garçon tout en enroulant ses jambes autour des ses hanches.

Pas une fois leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent.

Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre dans une bataille sauvage, tandis que le jeune homme se déplaçait avec maîtrise dans la pièce. Hermione pouvait sentir les os du bassin de Drago rouler entre ses cuisses tandis qu'il avançait. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait, trop concentrée sur les sensations nouvelles qu'elle ressentait. Elle se laissa entièrement aller à cette passion sauvage et brutale qui lui prenait les tripes et dictait ses mouvements. C'était instinctif, primitif. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant.

Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Sa tête claqua brutalement, mais, étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Sûrement parce que le blond avait quitté ses lèvres pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il y déposa un chapelet de baisers passionnés, tout en faisant pression de son corps contre elle afin de la maintenir fermement contre le mur. Ses mains abandonnèrent les cuisses de la jeune fille pour glisser avec fermeté le long de son corps, remontant d'abord sur son fessier, puis sur ses hanches, pour finir leur course le long de ses côtes. Alors que ses pouces effleuraient le dessous de ses seins, Hermione se cambra instinctivement pour presser son torse contre celui du jeune homme. Un léger gémissement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres.

Et tout s'arrêta. Ce fut comme si le bruit qu'elle venait de produire l'avait instantanément ramené à la réalité. Son corps s'était figé, et elle retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés par la panique. Drago s'en aperçut et, lentement, il releva la tête vers elle. En découvrant l'expression effrayée de la jeune fille, il déglutit difficilement et s'écarta doucement d'elle.

Hermione reposa lentement les pieds au sol. Une fois certain qu'elle tiendrait debout, le blond se recula précipitamment de quelques pas, avant de quitter sa chambre en courant. La brune mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il venait de s'enfuir. Elle lui courut après jusque dans la rue, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Il avait transplanné.

XXX

 **Dimanche 19 Juin 1999 - Début de matinée - Square Grimaud**

Hermione faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, se passant sans arrêt les mains dans les cheveux, de la même manière que le faisait Harry lorsqu'il était angoissé. Et c'était là le sentiment qu'elle ressentait. De l'angoisse.

Une angoisse pure et assourdissante. Drago n'était pas rentré de la nuit. Elle ignorait totalement l'endroit où il s'était rendu. Et, par dessus tout, elle s'en voulait affreusement.

Pour la millième fois depuis le départ précipité du jeune homme, elle se réprimanda mentalement. Elle n'était pas entièrement responsable. Il l'était tout autant ! Peut-être même plus, en fait. Après tout, c'était lui qui s'était retranché dans sa chambre, visiblement perturbé par quelque chose. Lui qui avait à peine dit un mot lorsqu'elle s'était inquiété de son état. Lui qui lui avait sauté dessus avec passion. Et encore lui qui s'était enfui précipitamment sans même lui laisser le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Tout ce que la jeune fille pouvait se reprocher, c'était de s'être laissé aller aussi sauvagement, et d'avoir ensuite paniqué.

Certes, elle ne regrettait pas vraiment ce soudain élan de passion qui les avait réunis. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était elle-même fait la réflexion que leur proximité lui manquait un peu. Ce qui s'était passé la veille avait été instinctif. Probablement autant pour lui que pour elle. Et même si ce nouveau rapprochement l'effrayait quelque peu, parce qu'il s'agissait tout de même de _Drago Malefoy_ !, et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter ses sentiments, elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle en avait eu envie. Elle l'avait même encouragé. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Et même si elle avait paniqué, ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'ils avait déjà fait.

Ils s'étaient juste embrassés, plus passionnément qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant avec qui que ce soit d'autres, mais ça restait un simple baiser, sans conséquences. Non. Ce qui avait effrayé la jeune fille, c'était ce qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant précis. Alors qu'elle gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses du blond. De plaisir. Pour la première fois, elle avait ressentit du plaisir sous les caresses d'un homme. Et c'était là la seule chose qui l'avait effrayée. Après tout, elle n'y connaissait rien. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience avant. Et tout ça était totalement nouveau pour elle. D'autant plus qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginé être ce genre de fille. Certes, elle avait été amoureuse de Ron, et s'était souvent imaginée pouvoir vivre ce genre de choses avec lui. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas souvent rêvé de leur vie futur, entourés de leurs possibles enfants ? Si enfants elle avait imaginés, c'est qu'une partie de son esprit avait eu conscience qu'elle devrait, à un moment donné de sa vie, se soumettre à ce genre d'activité. Ça n'en restait pour autant pas moins déroutant. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à s'intéresser aux garçons. Et, en tant que grande romantique, après tout, elle était passionnée par toutes sortes de romans, y compris les histoires d'amour plus ou moins explicites, elle s'était imaginée faire sa première avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait profondément. Et qui le lui rendrait tout autant. Et, encore une fois, elle se refusait à associer la notion d'amour à _Drago Malefoy_.

En revanche, la brune ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction du jeune homme. De son silence pesant, à sa soudaine passion, jusqu'à sa fuite. Le pire restant cette expression furieuse sur son visage, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre et, par la même occasion, la maison. Hermione ignorait totalement ce qui avait provoqué cette colère. Etait-ce à cause de la panique qu'elle avait ressentie ? Etait-il en colère à cause d'elle ? Ou à cause de lui-même ? Pensait-il avoir été trop loin ? S'en voulait-il ?

Et, bon sang, pourquoi s'était-il enfui de cette façon ?!

Frustrée d'être sans réponse, la jeune fille poussa un grognement enragé tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux une énième fois. Oh comme elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, à cet instant précis. Elle aurait pu déverser sur lui toute sa frustration et toute son angoisse. Ils se seraient disputés, puis auraient discutés calmement de leurs sentiments respectifs. Drago l'aurait prise dans ses bras, se serait confié sur ce qu'il ressentait, sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rester aussi mystérieusement silencieux, exilé dans sa chambre. Avant de s'excuser de s'être comporté comme un goujat. Il aurait prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, aurait plongé son regard dans le sien avec inquiétude, et se serait enquis des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était mise à paniquer, avant de la rassurer par quelques paroles simples et émouvantes. Puis il se serait doucement penché vers elle et l'aurait embrassé avec délicatesse et…

Et elle secoua nerveusement la tête pour chasser cette image. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à fantasmer ! Il avait vraiment réussi à lui retourner le cerveau !

En colère contre elle de s'être laissée aller à s'imaginer avec lui, et frustrée de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce que son imagination débordante l'avait fait convoitée, elle grogna une nouvelle fois tout en jetant un regard furieux au feu de cheminée, regrettant profondément qu'il ne vire pas au vert pour laisser entrer l'objet de sa colère.

Un ricanement derrière elle la fit sursauter.

D'un bond, elle se tourna vivement vers Drago, qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire sincèrement amusé, et légèrement désolé, aux lèvres, les yeux cernés de fatigue. Elle se figea. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état. Il avait visiblement passé la nuit dehors, et n'avait probablement pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il semblait exténué. Et tellement vulnérable…

Presque instantanément, elle oublia toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait alors, au profit d'une réelle inquiétude. Bon sang, elle s'était tellement inquiétée pour lui, cette nuit. Et il était là, devant elle. Fatigué, certes, épuisé même. Mais en vie. Et en un seul morceau. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se figer. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Mais Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle déglutit difficilement, la bouche soudain très sèche.

Merlin, comme elle avait envie d'aller se blottir contre lui ! Et pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle bloquée ? Impuissante ? Intimidée ?

Drago sembla lire en elle avec une étrange facilité. Il sourit, plus franchement. D'un sourire innocent, heureux. D'un geste simple, il déposa sa veste de costume sur le dossier du rocking chair et s'avança vers elle. La jeune fille retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Une fois le nez plongé dans le cou du blond, elle s'autorisa enfin à lâcher prise. En un seul soupir, elle évacua toutes les émotions négatives qu'elle ressentait jusque là. Et se mit à pleurer. De douloureux sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge, tandis que les larmes affluaient sans discontinuer. Le jeune homme raffermit son étreinte, et s'empressa de chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Chut, c'est tout. Hermione, ça va. Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant…

Brutalement, Hermione se dégagea de ses bras et se mit à frapper son torse de ses petits poings fermement serrés. Le visage ravagé, la mâchoire crispée, elle s'évertua à évacuer toute sa colère et tout sa frustration sur lui. Drago ne tenta même pas de se protéger ou de l'empêcher de lui donner plus de coups. Il encaissa sans rien dire. Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune fille se mit à accentuer ses coups de bouts de phrases qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de prononcer :

\- Enflure… tu m'as… abandonné… parti… comme un lâche… sans laisser… m'expliquer… je te déteste… ressentir… plaisir… paniqué… un monstre… JE TE HAIS !

Elle hurla cette dernière phrase, et abattit ses poings avec encore plus de hargne sur le torse du jeune homme, dans une dernière marque de détresse. Épuisée, lessivée, elle se laissa doucement retombée sur le torse de blond et se remit à pleurer :

\- Je te hais… Je te hais…

\- Je sais, Hermione. Chut, c'est tout. C'est fini. Je suis là. Tout va bien, je suis là. Je suis revenu.

A nouveau, elle s'écarta de lui brutalement et se remit à hurler :

\- POURQUOI ?! Pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme ça ! Sans même me laisser une chance de m'expliquer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu semblais aussi… furieux ?! Pourquoi ?! Réponds ! Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, Malefoy ! Pourquoi ?!

Elle se remit à frapper son torse frénétiquement, et, cette fois, le blond se saisit de ses poings et l'attira fermement contre lui. Elle tenta sauvagement de se dégager, mais sa poigne de fer l'en empêchait. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se dégager, elle cessa brusquement de se débattre et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, tout en s'autorisant à profiter de l'étrange étreinte que lui offrait Drago. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le jeune homme souffla, tellement bas qu'elle dû tendre décoller son visage de son torse musclé pour pouvoir l'entendre :

\- Parce que, moi aussi, j'ai paniqué.

Lentement, elle releva la tête, cherchant le contact de son regard perçant. Lorsqu'elle rencontre ses yeux gris, elle sut qu'il ne mentait pas. Et, pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de cacher son visage lorsqu'il reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser emporter par mes émotions. Ni pour ce baiser, ni pour le reste. Et encore moins lorsque je t'ai senti te crisper. J'ai perdu le contrôle, et je m'en excuse. Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. C'est contre moi que j'étais furieux. Parce que je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser aller. Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle. Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

Pas un seul instant, elle ne douta de sa parole. Délicatement, elle posa sa main sur la joue du blond, et l'observa se détendre à ce simple contact. Mais, et puisque les hommes sont tous de parfaits idiots, il crispa soudainement la mâchoire, ferma très forts les paupières et soupira. L'instant d'après, il se détachait d'elle et reprenait d'une voix ferme :

\- Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, Hermione. Je… J'ai… J'ai trop peur de te faire souffrir.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à la jeune fille pour comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Lorsque son cerveau prit conscience de ce qu'il tentait de lui dire, elle sentit son coeur se resserrer, et se mit à balbutier :

\- Quoi ? Que… Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Non, non, non ! Tu n'as pas le droit, Drago ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, t'éloigner de moi, simplement parce que tu as peur ! Non ! C'est hors de question !

\- Mais, Hermione, je…

\- NON !

A nouveau, elle sentit la panique la gagner, et les larmes affluer. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Pas comme ça. Pas… Pas du tout même ! C'était inconcevable !

Dans un murmure apeurée, elle confessa :

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Le temps semblait s'être soudainement arrêter. Pourtant, cet aveu n'était pas vraiment une surprise, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Ils en avaient parfaitement conscience. De par ce lien étrange qui les liait, depuis le réveille de la brune. Et parce qu'il était le seul qui puisse l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars. Ils le savaient parfaitement. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'exprimait tout haut. Et les mots semblaient comme suspendus dans l'air.

En deux enjambées, Drago la rejoignit et prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé un peu plus tôt. Elle déglutit, priant mentalement pour que la suite qu'avait imaginé son esprit ait également lieu. Le jeune homme sembla légèrement hésiter, avant de lui demander franchement, les sourcils froncés :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si seulement je le savais.

Alors, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il se pencha doucement sur elle et captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

XXX

 **Une heure plus tard**

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table de la cuisine, Hermione et Drago discutaient simplement de choses et d'autres. Après leur baiser, la jeune fille n'avait plus vraiment eu envie de poursuivre sur le sujet qui concernait les événements de la nuit. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir où il avait bien pu passer la fin de la sienne. Non. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était penser à autre chose. Et dormir, aussi. Mais, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le Serpentard, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ces quelques instants de soulagement à dormir comme un bébé.

Ils furent cependant interrompus dans leur discussion par l'entrée ensommeillée d'Harry qui, se frottant les yeux tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, ne remarqua pas tout de suite leur présence. Lorsqu'il les vit, il se stoppa net et étudia longuement la situation :

\- Pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme hier ?

La jeune fille se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à expliquer les derniers événements à son frère. C'était… trop personnel, trop compliqué, trop tôt, surtout. Mais, comme d'habitude, Drago vola à son secours en répliquant son tour :

\- Tu n'as pas passé la nuit au Terrier ?

Des grognements féminins, puis l'arrivée d'une tête rousse complètement assommée par l'épuisement, répondirent à sa question. Hermione ne parvint pas à retenir son sourire, sincèrement heureuse pour eux. Drago, quant à lui, ne se retint pas de siffler de surprise. Harry se mit à rougir, tandis que Ginny, qui venait tout juste de relever la tête, se figea de surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à les trouver dans la cuisine :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

La brune sourit de plus belle, tandis que son voisin de table répondait, espiègle :

\- Je te rappelle qu'on vit ici, Weaslette, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Ce fut au tour de la rouquine de rougir, tandis que son petit-ami reprenait toute possession de ses moyens :

\- La ferme, Malefoy. Il est six heures du mat, et on est dimanche. Vous n'êtes jamais debouts si tôt.

Il lança un regard significatifs à leur tenue, leur prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas oublié qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait répondu à sa première question. De leur côté, Drago et Hermione comprirent que le brun avait volontairement décidé de se lever de bonne heure dans l'espoir de les éviter, probablement pour raccompagner Ginny chez elle sans que quiconque n'est remarqué sa présence au Square.

Des côtés, c'était loupé pour la discrétion. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent longtemps, comme s'ils tenaient une conversation muette, et ils hochèrent la tête au même instant. Harry se tourna alors vers sa soeur :

\- Tu comptes m'accompagner chez Narcissa pour le thé, cet après-midi ?

Cette question totalement routinière, il le lui demandait tous les dimanches et, chaque fois, elle refusait, les emmena sur une ambiance beaucoup plus légère, beaucoup plus banale. La jeune fille comprit que son frère et Drago avaient passé un accord tacite, et muet, s'accordant sur le fait que personne ne devait poser de questions sur leurs nuits respectives. Elle accepta, non sans sourire, de jouer le jeu et répondit donc, comme d'habitude, par la négative :

\- Désolée, Harry. Mais je suis épuisée. Je pense que je vais dormir toute la journée.

S'il s'interrogea sur les raisons de sa soudaine fatigue, il n'en montra rien. Ginny non plus, trop concentrée à préparer du café. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle leur servit une tasse à chacun, et s'installa avec eux à table. Le blond, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux, alors que d'ordinaire, il ne laissait jamais qui que ce soit utiliser sa cafetière, et préparer son café à sa place, se tourna alors vers elle :

\- Au fait, Ginny, comment se sont passé tes examens ? J'ai totalement oublié de te poser la question, hier soir…

\- On se demande bien pourquoi !

Le regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'elle lança à Hermione suffit à celle-ci, et au Serpentard, pour comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à leur étrange complicité. Le blond tiqua, et sourit d'un air amusé, sans pour autant relever. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant toujours une réponse. La rouquine se lança alors dans un bref compte rendu de ses examens.

Hermione ne l'écoutait pas. Déjà, parce que sa meilleure amie lui avait raconté tout ça la veille, puisque, elle, elle l'avait interrogé. Mais surtout, parce qu'elle fut à nouveau saisi par une angoisse naissante.

Les examens ! Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait justement recevoir ses résultats ce jour là. Et Drago allait recevoir ceux de son concours, et Harry ceux de ses examens de fin d'année. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une horrible nausée et dû se concentrer fortement pour ne pas rendre le peu que son estomac contenait.

\- Tout va bien, Mia ?

Elle releva la tête pour observer son frère, assis juste à côté d'elle. Drago, qui se tenait toujours à sa place, juste en face de la jeune fille, détourna son regard de Ginny pour observer la brune avec inquiétude. Détestant être au centre de l'attention, Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, avant de soupirer :

\- Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Alors va te coucher.

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête. Maintenant qu'elle s'était souvenu de l'arrivée imminente de leurs résultats, il était absolument impossible pour elle d'aller se coucher. Même si elle acceptait de monter s'allonger un peu, ce qu'elle refusait, elle ne parviendrait de toute façon pas à s'endormir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas son parchemin dans les mains.

Le blond, qui était encore une fois resté étonnamment silencieux, lui sourit. Visiblement, il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait. Et bien qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il mourrait d'envie de la réprimander, sûrement en prétextant qu'elle se mettait trop la pression et qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer, exactement comme lors de ses séances de révisions, ou en lui assurant que ses résultats n'auraient de toute façon pas changé le temps qu'elle dorme un peu, il se retint et ne pipa mot. Elle lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante, et répondit à ce silence par un simple sourire.

Voilà qu'ils n'avaient même plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre !

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes, de petits coups discrets retentirent contre la vitre de la cuisine. Automatiquement, elle se leva d'un bond, tous ses sens en alerte. Harry se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer trois hiboux. Les volatiles déposèrent leurs enveloppes sur la table de la cuisine, et le brun leur tendit quelques croquettes de miamhibou qu'ils dégustèrent calmement, perché sur le plan de travail.

Quatre enveloppes attendaient sagement sur la table, et les quatres destinataires les observaient avec anxieté. Le silence était lourd, pesant. Au bout de quelques minutes d'angoisse, Drago finit par se racler la gorge :

\- On devrait les ouvrir, non ?

Hermione sentit son coeur s'accélérer, lui faisant presque mal à la poitrine. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit d'une voix rauque :

\- Fais-le, toi. Je crois que je n'en suis pas capable.

La brune releva à peine les yeux pour voir le visage de sa meilleure amie. La rouquine était franchement pâle, et semblait sur le point de vomir. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle devait avoir exactement la même tête. Harry reprit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Et si nous échangions nos enveloppes ?

Elle sursauta :

\- Comment ça ?

Le brun sembla hésiter, pas certain que son idée soit vraiment bonne :

\- Je sais pas. On ouvre chacun une enveloppe, mais pas la nôtre. Et après…

Il se tut, soudain très mal à l'aise. Drago s'agaça :

\- Et après ?

\- Après, j'en sais rien. Laissez tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Hermione tressauta sur sa chaise :

\- Non, au contraire. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Après, on aura qu'à faire ce qu'il nous semble judicieux de faire, consoler la personne concernée si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, ou s'extasier avec elle si c'en est une bonne…

Les garçons secouèrent leurs épaules dans un même geste désinvolte, tandis que Ginny hochait vigoureusement la tête, visiblement satisfaite de ne pas avoir à lire ses propres résultats. Le blond demanda alors :

\- Qui ouvre l'enveloppe de qui ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, hésitant. Harry proposa alors d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de sa petite-amie, ce qu'elle accepta. Inconsciemment, Hermione en ressentit un étrange pincement au coeur. Elle aurait aimé qu'il ouvre la sienne. Elle aurait aimé partagé cet instant précieux avec son frère. Mais elle comprenait qu'il désire avant tout s'occuper de celle qu'il aimait, d'être là pour elle si jamais ses résultats n'étaient pas ceux escomptés. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago dans une demande silencieuse, à laquelle il acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête avant de lui demander, hésitant :

\- Tu veux bien ouvrir la mienne ? Après tout, c'est à cause de toi, si j'en suis là…

A son tour, elle accepta. Et, d'un air faussement enjoué, Ginny s'exclama :

\- Du coup, j'ouvre celle de Harry.

Tout le monde sourit à cette remarque purement inutile, puisqu'il ne restait plus que l'enveloppe du brun sur la table. Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir toutes les enveloppes en même temps, ce qui permettrait de rompre définitivement le suspens.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione décacheta l'enveloppe destinée à Drago et retint son souffle tout en parcourant la lettre du regard :

" _Monsieur Drago Malefoy,_

 _Au vu de vos résultats plus que satisfaisants, et ce malgré le peu de temps qu'il vous a été accordé pour vous préparer au concours d'entrée à l'école des Aurors, nous avons l'extrême satisfaction de vous apprendre que non seulement, vous avez passé les test avec 248 points d'avance, mais en plus, il a été décidé par le comité des enseignants, ainsi que par le président du Département de la Justice Magique, le chef de la brigade des Aurors, et avec l'accord du Ministre de la Magie, de vous faire passer directement en seconde année. Un stage de remise à niveau d'une semaine vous sera proposé au mois d'août, et vous serez très prochainement contacté à ce sujet._

 _Avec toutes nos félicitations, et tous nos encouragements, et en vous souhaitant une bonne continuation,_  
 _Cordialement,_

 _Aldrik Martins,_  
 _Président du comité des Enseignants de l'École des Aurors_."

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Elle relut la lettre une seconde fois, pour être certaine que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un mauvais tour. Puis une troisième encore, pour profiter pleinement de cette merveilleuse nouvelle. A la fin de sa quatrième lecture, et alors qu'elle sentait les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux, Drago s'impatienta :

\- Alors ? C'est négatif, n'est-ce pas ? J'en étais sûr, c'était tellement prévisible, et moi qui pensais que…

\- Tu passe directement en deuxième année.

Elle avait simplement soufflé ces mots, elle-même encore ébahie par la nouvelle. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard totalement surpris, et légèrement inquiet, du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit, et répéta plus fort :

\- Tu passe directement en deuxième année. Tu as réussi le concours avec 248 points d'avance, et ils ont jugé que tu avais le niveau nécessaire à passer directement en deuxième année d'étude.

Le silence s'installa, tandis que Drago lui arrachait le parchemin des mains pour le lire à son tour. La jeune fille observa son visage passer de la stupeur à la surprise, puis à l'incompréhension, pour enfin s'arrêter sur la joie pure. Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction :

\- Je passe en deuxième année ? Oh putain…

Puis il se mit à rire. D'abord légèrement, comme un rire nerveux. Puis plus franchement. Il passa la main sur son visage pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, avant de sourire de plus belle. Et, cette fois ci, il ne restait plus que le bonheur sur son visage. Le visage d'un homme purement heureux. Il se leva en entraînant la brune avec lui et la prit dans ses bras. Tout à son élan, il la souleva de terre et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Hermione en oublia presque qu'elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la cuisine du Square Grimaud, en présence de son frère et de Ginny, attendant elle-même les résultats de ses ASPIC. La joie de Drago était contagieuse, et elle lui rendit simplement son étreinte, partageant le bonheur du jeune homme, la fierté d'avoir réussi à le convaincre, et de l'avoir vu réussir, en plus de la satisfaction de le voir heureux.

Soudain, Harry se racla la gorge, ce qui ramena immédiatement les deux jeunes gens sur terre. Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que Drago s'excusait, sans être gêné le moins du monde. Cependant, ni Harry, ni Ginny, ne firent aucun commentaire. Le brun se tourna d'ailleurs vers sa petite ami et l'interrogea du regard. Elle lui sourit, tout en hochant la tête :

\- Tu valide ton année. Félicitations Harry.

Soulagé, le jeune homme déposa à son tour un baisé ému aux lèvres de la rouquine, qui n'afficha qu'un sourire niais lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. Hermione fut instantanément émue pour sa meilleure amie, elle qui attendait depuis si longtemps que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui accorde enfin l'importance qu'elle espérait. A son tour, le brun lui sourit, le regard rempli de fierté :

\- Tu as obtenu tous tes ASPIC, Gin. Dont deux avec la note maximale. Félicitations.

Ginny se jeta littéralement sur le parchemin qui contenait ses résultats, et son sourire ému s'élargit. Alors, enfin, la brune se tourna anxieusement vers Drago et lui lança un regard à la fois emplis d'angoisse et d'espérance. Il grimaça, et elle sentit son coeur louper un battement, jusqu'à ce qu'il annonce :

\- Je suis franchement dégoûté. Tu m'as complètement humilié. Tu as obtenue la note maximal dans tous tes ASPIC, sauf en potion, évidemment. Dans ce domaine, je reste incontestablement le meilleur.

La jeune fille mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Elle le dévisagea longuement, pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris. Ou plutôt, peu désireuse d'espérer avoir correctement entendu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le vit sourire, d'un air purement fier et ému, qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer :

\- Tu veux dire que…

Il hocha la tête, tout en tournant le parchemin de façon à ce qu'elle puisse le lire :

 _ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE_  
 _PARTICULIÈREMENT INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTES_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_  
 _Optimal (O)_  
 _Effort exceptionnel (E)_  
 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_  
 _Piètre (P)_  
 _Désolant (D)_  
 _Troll (T)_

 _HERMIONE JEAN POTTER A OBTENU :_

 _Arithmancie : O_  
 _Sortilèges : O_  
 _Défense contre les forces du Mal : O_  
 _Botanique : O_  
 _Runes Anciennes : O_  
 _Histoire de la magie : O_  
 _Potions : E_  
 _Métamorphose : O_

Hermione relut le parchemin plusieurs fois, avant de s'en saisir d'une main tremblante et de le relire encore et encore, inlassablement. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Non seulement, elle avait validé tous ses ASPIC, mais en plus, elle l'avait fait avec des notes absolument parfaites. Elle ne parvenait même pas à être insatisfaite de son Effort exceptionnel en potions, étant donné qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à réviser, à cause du manque de matériel et d'ingrédients à sa disposition au Square.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Drago se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille qu'elle reprit pied avec la réalité :

\- Félicitations, Hermione. Tu es, de loin, la meilleure élève qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

Ce compliment, tout droit sorti de la bouche de celui qui l'avait le plus persécuté et rabaissé durant son adolescence, lui fit plus de bien que n'importe quel Optimal inscrit sur ce bout de parchemin. Instinctivement, elle lui sauta au cou :

\- Merci, Drago.

Puis elle se détacha de lui, légèrement gênée, avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Ils se félicitèrent chacun leur tour, heureux et comblés. Et, comme s'il avait perçu l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait dans la cuisine, Kreattur apparut instantanément, une bouteille de champagne et quatre coupes sur un plateau d'argent qu'il déposa sur la table avant de disparaître, non sans les avoir félicités également. La brune ne releva même pas qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt, après tout, il n'était même pas huit heures du matin, pour boire du champagne. Elle accepta la flûte qui lui tendait Drago et leva sa coupe avec les autres pour trinquer à leurs réussites respectives.

Ce fut donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils reprirent leur places autour de la table, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote concernant leurs divers examens. Hermione se sentait particulièrement heureuse. Heureuse, soulagée, satisfaite, légère. Et, les larmes aux yeux, elle se réalisa que, puisqu'elle avait parfaitement réussi ses ASPIC en ayant eu tout juste un mois pour réviser, elle était pleinement capable de retrouver ses parents adoptifs et leur rendre leur mémoire. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'ils puissent profiter avec elle de cette réussite. Elle se promit alors de partir à leur recherche dès le début du mois de juillet.

Forte de sa décision, elle mit fin à ses divagations mentales et reporta son attention sur la conversation de ses proches. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce la surprit, et elle fronça les sourcils tout en observant les visages angoissés de ses trois camarades. Elle suivit leurs regards jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur une boule de lumière qui flottait au centre de la pièce, juste devant le feu de cheminée.

La boule se mit à grossir de plus en plus, éblouissant la cuisine d'une vive lumière blanche. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint la taille d'une grosse pastèque, elle se transforma en une magnifique panthère. La voix grave d'un homme s'éleva alors de la gueule de l'animal :

" _Harry, ton bureau a été vandalisé dans la nuit. Cette fois, ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Mets tes proches en sécurité, protège ta maison, et rejoins nous le plus vite possible. Rogers_."

La patronus disparut alors instantanément, laissant la cuisine plongé dans une lourde obscurité.

Le silence s'installa, angoissant. Hermione n'avait plus du tout l'impression de se sentir heureuse, ni même simplement légère. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, à cet instant précis, se résumait en un simple mot. _Terreur_.

* * *

 ** _Note d'auteur :_** _Oui, je sais, vous me détestez ! Et je suis une sadique.  
Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je suis désolée s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes. Ma Bêta ayant des problèmes avec son internet, elle n'a pas put le corriger. Mais, lorsqu'elle aura lut ce chapitre et m'aura fait la liste de toutes mes petites fautes, je m'empresserai de faire une mise à jour, promit !  
Bon. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment va s'appeler le prochain chapitre, je ne me suis pas encore penché dessus. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant (ce chapitre va, en fait, subir beaucoup de mise à jour concernant mes notes d'auteur, que ce soit pour les réponses aux reviews ou mes corrections).  
D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je devais vous parler d'un truc super important, concernant ma prochaine fiction. Je vais avoir besoin de vous. Vraiment. Mais je vous en parlerai dans ma mise à jour de demain, là, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée pour m'étendre sur le sujet. Alors, restez aux aguets.  
Sur ce, bonne soirée !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate.  
_


	25. Menace

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonsoir tout le monde.  
Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Ceci est bien le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction.  
Pour la petite histoire, et surtout pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook (c'est à dire, presque vous tous, parce que je crois qu'il n'y a que trois personnes actives sur ma page en plus de moi...) j'ai été beaucoup prise ces derniers temps. On a fait des travaux chez moi (qui ne sont, d'ailleurs, pas encore fini) et du coup, je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde à moi. Donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu la possibilité d'écrire... Bref. Un mois de déprime pour moi, et un mois d'attente pour vous. Pour résumer, une catastrophe !  
Mais me revoici avec ce nouveau chapitre qui promet de vous faire vraiment... plaisir ! Oui oui oui. Enfin, tout du moins, j'espère. Gros stress pour moi, parce que ce chapitre représente beaucoup de nouveauté. Un nouveau "format" au niveau des dialogues, et un nouveau genre de récit...  
Bon, ça m'embête un peu de vous poiler, mais, pour faire simple, je dirais que les âmes sensibles (que faites-vous sur une fiction Rating M, hm ?) devraient éviter de lire la partie signalée par ce symbole : _**..o°°0-O-0°°o..  
** _Voilà, comme ça, vous êtes prévenus.  
J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira. Que vous ne me détestez pas de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps. Et que vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire...  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve à la fin pour une petite note d'auteur !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 25 : Menace**

* * *

 **Dimanche 19 Juin - Matinée - Square Grimaud**

Après quelques secondes d'un silence angoissant, Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits et se positionna instantanément devant Hermione, comme pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger. Il dévisagea Harry, non sans remarquer que le brun avait réagi de la même manière que lui, protégeant sa rouquine de petite amie du danger potentiel que représentait cette nouvelle.

Quelqu'un avait vandalisé le bureau de Harry Potter, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Le Gryffondor et lui échangèrent un long regard, lourd de sous-entendus. Ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps ensemble, avaient appris à se connaître parfaitement, et s'étaient retrouvés dans des situations délicates à de trop nombreuses reprises, au cour de l'année écoulée, pour ne pas se comprendre parfaitement.

Harry était véritablement inquiet.

Le regard du brun dévia légèrement vers sa soeur, toujours figée de surprise derrière Drago, avant de revenir se fixer sur les yeux gris du Serpentard. Le blond vit son ami déglutir avec difficulté, la gorge nouée d'angoisse. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Il ressentait la même boule d'anxiété dans son estomac.

L'échange silencieux dura encore quelques secondes, et l'apprenti Auror prit le dessus sur le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Alors que Harry ouvrait la bouche pour donner ses instructions, Drago sentit que la jeune fille derrière lui reprenait pied avec la réalité.

« C'est hors de question ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant même que le brun n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Drago sursauta, surpris par la réaction trop vive de la Gryffondor.

« J'ai bien vu votre échange de regard » ajouta-t-elle. « Et je sais exactement ce que tu vas me dire, Harry, mais c'est hors de question. Je viens avec vous. »

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent la même réaction. Surprise instantanée, yeux écarquillés et bouches entrouvertes. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard. Froncements de sourcils, soupirs las.

« Hermione, c'est trop… » commença Drago d'une voix douce, mais il fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? C'est trop dangereux, c'est ça ? » cracha-t-elle. « Et bien, dans ce cas, une baguette supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était peine perdue, le blond le savait parfaitement. Ça n'empêcha pas Harry de tenter sa chance à son tour.

« Mia, tu devrais… » souffla-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils.

Elle le coupa d'un simple geste de la main et lança un Accio sur sa cape. Drago se détourna d'elle, ravalant au passage la boule d'angoisse qui ne faisait que grossir de plus en plus dans sa gorge. Harry, quant à lui, se battait déjà avec Ginny, tentant tant bien que mal de la convaincre de retourner chez elle.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le Serpentard s'élança dans les escaliers et grimpa les deux étages aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'état de plus en plus abandonné de sa chambre, son attention toute entière fixée sur le minuscule hibou qui dormait dans sa cage.

Il se saisit d'un parchemin et d'une plume sans vraiment prêter d'attention à ses gestes, et écrivit une simple missive :

« _J. La fête est finie. J'ai reçu un cadeau sans signature. Tu as la liste des invités ? D._ »

Certain que son indic comprendrait le message codé, Drago accrocha le morceau de parchemin à la patte de son hibou et le laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. L'instant d'après, il enfilait sa cape et rejoignait les autres dans la cuisine à l'instant même où Ginny, une expression furieuse et angoissée sur le visage, disparaissait dans la cheminée.

« Elle n'a pas l'air enchantée… » nota-t-il.

Harry lui lança un regard épuisé :

« Ça lui passera » lança-t-il, épuisé. «On y va ? »

Si Hermione aperçut le regard anxieux que son frère lui lança, elle ne le montra pas. Le menton relevé, elle s'avança dans l'âtre de la cheminée et se tourna vers eux, signe qu'elle les attendait. Instinctivement, le blond devança Harry et plongea la main dans le pot qui contenait la poudre de cheminette.

« Désolé, Hermione » murmura-t-il, ses yeux remplis d'excuses.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il lança la poudre dans le feu tout en annonçant la destination d'un air détaché. Un jet de flammes vertes plus tard, la brune avait disparue.

« Elle va te tuer » fit remarquer Harry d'un ton où le reproche et l'inquiétude se mêlaient à l'admiration et l'amusement.

« Je préfère la savoir furieuse, mais en sécurité au Terrier, plutôt que morte d'angoisse dans ton bureau » lâcha-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et le brun hocha doucement la tête.

« Allons-y » lança Harry, en entrant dans la cheminée. La seconde suivante, ils disparaissaient à leur tour.

XXX

 **Quelques instants plus tard - Ministère de la Magie**

Drago suivait Harry dans le dédale de couloirs qui les mènerait à son bureau. Partout autour d'eux, les quelques employés du ministère qui étaient d'astreinte ce week-end là s'agitaient nerveusement, ce qui ne rassurait pas le Serpentard. Trop de mouvements, pas assez de visibilité. Les doigts fermement serrés autour de la hampe de sa baguette, le blond s'efforçait de rester calme et concentré.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Drago se figea.

La pièce était dans un état apocalyptique. Tellement saccagée que le jeune homme ne savait même pas par où commencer. L'immense aquarium s'était brisé, de l'eau visqueuse s'était répandue sur le sol, et le strangulot qui vivait là était à présent mort, son corps éviscéré recroquevillé sur le sol dans une marre d'eau et de sang. L'imposant bureau en chêne avait explosé, et des morceaux de bois étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les fauteuils étaient éventrés et retournés sur le sol, les dizaines de livres que contenait la bibliothèque étaient déchiquetés, certains étaient calcinés et dégageaient encore une fumée âcre.

Un décor lugubre, dans lequel les mots écarlates peints sur le mur attiraient toute l'attention :

« _Elle vivait grâce à lui et il est mort pour elle._  
 _Et la magie se brise à l'heure du Réveil._  
 _Lorsque les Mensonges sont frères d'Abandon,_  
 _L'Infidélité est sœur de Trahison._  
 _L'heure de Vérité a sonné._ »

Le Serpentard se tourna vivement vers Harry. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que voulaient dire ces quelques vers, une voix rauque retentit derrière eux.

« Potter ! Enfin, vous êtes là » lança Rogers, le Chef de la Brigade des Aurors.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers lui. Le sorcier, grand et imposant, semblait complètement épuisé. Ses longs cheveux bruns, d'ordinaire parfaitement coiffés en catogan, étaient détachés et emmêlés. Une barbe de plusieurs jours démontrait à quel point il s'était laissé aller ces derniers temps. Lorsque ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, Drago eut la nette impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Absolument pas.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda l'homme d'un ton méprisant.

Harry, qui semblait avoir remarqué l'évidente animosité que son supérieur ressentait à l'égard du Serpentard, se chargea des présentations. Drago ne fit pas un seul geste, et Rogers n'en amorça aucun non plus. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.

« Oui… Malefoy, notre nouvelle recrue. » lâcha le Chef, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un silence gênant, avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. « J'ai vu votre dossier. Félicitations, pour vos 248 points d'avance. Très prometteur. »

Le blond ne se laissa pas berner un seul instant par l'accueil écoeurant de son nouveau supérieur. Le sarcasme était suffisamment léger pour paraître anodin, mais suffisant pour que Drago comprenne clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment le bienvenu. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et garda le silence, ce qui sembla alerter l'homme.

« Et bien, tu veux devenir Langue de Plomb, _mon garçon_ ? » lança-t-il d'un air bourru.

« Absolument pas, _Monsieur_ » répondit le blond, avec suffisamment d'arrogance pour faire réagir le Chef. « Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'user ma salive en de fausses amabilités. »

S'il fût surpris de sa franchise, Rogers n'en montra rien. Il se contenta de sourire honnêtement, sûrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Toi, tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche. J'aime ça. Tu feras un bon Auror. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment comment la situation avait pu changer aussi subitement. Peut-être que les sarcasmes du Chef de la brigade n'étaient qu'un test, qu'il avait visiblement passé haut la main ? Il n'en savait rien, et se promit d'interroger Harry dès qu'ils seraient seul à seul.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé » ajouta Rogers en se tournant vers son apprenti. « Ni ce que tout ça veut dire… »

D'un geste vague de la main, il désigna l'intérieur du bureau, et son regard se posa sur les quelques vers peints en rouge sur le mur.

« Je ne comprends pas » répondit Harry, perplexe. « Je suis pourtant sûr d'avoir posé mes protections anti-intrusion vendredi soir en partant… »

Drago s'avança dans la pièce, tandis que le brun continuait de discuter avec son supérieur. Il s'approcha du mur et relu attentivement les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits, cherchant à comprendre l'énigme qu'ils représentaient, un mauvais pressentiment au fond du ventre.

Lorsqu'enfin, les mots prirent tout leur sens dans son esprit, il sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre.

« Hermione… » murmura-t-il, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« Quoi ? » sursauta le Gryffondor en se tourna vivement vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… »

Son visage s'éclaira de surprise tandis qu'il prenait conscience à son tour du sens réel de la menace.

« C'est évident ! » expliqua-t-il, la gorge sèche. « Regarde. _"Elle vivait grâce à lui et il est mort pour elle"_ ça parle de Granger et Weasley, du sortilège d'ancrage qui les liait » il se tourna vers Harry et, voyant son expression horrifiée, comprit qu'il le croyait. « _"Et la magie se brise à l'heure du réveil"_ ça correspond parfaitement ! _"Lorsque les Mensonges sont frères d'Abandon"_ doit faire référence à ce qu'on a raconté aux journaux, concernant la mort de Weasley. » Il fronça les sourcils. « En revanche, j'ignore totalement ce que veut dire _"L'Infidélité est sœur de Trahison"_. Quant à _"L'heure de Vérité a sonné"_... »

« Veut dire qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou » finit le brun d'une voix grave. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard anxieux. « Tu crois que… »

« Ta soeur est en danger ? » finit Drago à sa place. « Aucune idée. »

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, et se tourna vers son supérieur. « Monsieur ? »

L'homme semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, les sourcils froncés par l'exercice.

« Non, je ne crois pas » finit-il par répondre d'une voix déterminée. « Beaucoup de sorciers s'interrogent sur la mort de Ronald Weasley, et sur le réveil brutal de Mademoiselle Potter. Les journalistes s'y intéressent de près, et beaucoup d'entre eux nous harcèlent pour obtenir des informations. Ils ne croient pas que Monsieur Weasley soit mort de maladie, ni que Mademoiselle Potter s'est réveillée parce que son coma n'était censé durer qu'une seule année. »

L'apprenti Auror hocha la tête, tandis que Drago se contentait d'attendre la suite.

« Les Silences de la Guerre, voilà ce qui perturbe la société magique » reprit le Chef. « Et c'est ce que sous-entend cette menace. Cette bande de racaille qui nous bombarde de plaisanteries depuis des semaines veut juste nous mettre la pression pour faire éclater tous ces mystères. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que ce sont les mêmes personnes ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

« Evidemment ! » s'exclama Rogers, en le regardant comme s'il était le dernier des idiots. « Tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines n'était qu'un mauvais avant goût de ce qu'ils vont nous faire subir. Mais nous ne céderons pas. Nous allons renforcer les défenses autour du ministère, et je vais augmenter les effectifs. » Il redressa les épaules et bomba le torse, adoptant une posture bien plus imposante. « Malefoy, vous commencez dès aujourd'hui. Potter, emmenez-le voir Meredith pour qu'elle lui donne son badge, et demandez-lui de contacter Aldrik Martins pour qu'il s'occupe de sa formation le plus rapidement possible. » Puis il leur lança un sourire espiègle. « Vous travaillerez en binôme sur cette enquête. Félicitations, Potter, vous venez de gagner un équipier. »

Sans un mot de plus, mais le regard pétillant de malice, l'homme se retourna et quitta le bureau, avant de se mettre à hurler ses ordres dans le couloir. Drago et Harry se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, avant de soupirer.

Les ennuis s'arrêteraient-ils un jour ?

XXX

 **Quelques heures plus tard - Le Daily's**

Drago se laissa tomber sur la banquette de façon plus brutale qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. En face de lui, Harry détaillait encore la carte du restaurant.

« Par pitié, arrête de faire comme si tu hésitais vraiment » lança le blond d'un air exaspéré. « Tu vas observer cette carte pendant dix minutes, envoyer promener la serveuse à deux reprises, et quand elle va revenir pour la troisième fois, tu vas lui demander "comme d'hab" et vous allez exploser de rire » ajouta-t-il, agacé. « C'est bon, maintenant on peut commander ? J'ai la dalle… »

Le brun le dévisagea longuement, sourcils froncés, comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre.

« Tu me gâte mon plaisir, Malefoy » finit-il par soupirer, tout en refermant la carte avec une étrange délicatesse.

« Oh, crois moi, Harry, je vais te gâter ton plaisir bien plus encore » lança une voix féminine près d'eux, avant même que le blond n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Hermione qui, furibonde, se tenait debout à leur côté. Drago poussa un grognement frustré.

« Hermione. Je t'en pris, joins-toi à nous… » lança Harry tout en levant les yeux au ciel, retenant à peine son sourire amusé.

« Oh, vraiment ? » répondit-elle avec morgue. « Tu es certain ? Parce que j'ai légèrement eu l'impression que je n'étais pas la bienvenue, ce matin… » Son regard furieux fixé sur le Serpentard faisait clairement comprendre à qui elle en voulait le plus.

« Désolé, Hermione » soupira le blond. « Mais, il fallait mieux pour toi que tu ne nous accompagne pas. »

« Ah, mais je comprends parfaitement, ne t'en fais pas ! » cracha-t-elle, furieuse. « C'est tout naturel. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le bureau de _mon frère_ qui a été vandalisé ! Mais, j'avoue que c'était plutôt ingénieux, _Malefoy_. M'envoyer au Terrier en sachant parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas rejoindre le ministère par le réseau de cheminée, étant donné que je n'y suis pas employée, était très astucieux. Vraiment. »

Agacé, il crispa la mâchoire, mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses émotions s'afficher sur son visage.

« Justement, _Granger_ » soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse. Oh, comme il se sentait épuisé d'avance à l'idée de se battre contre elle... « Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'es _pas_ employée par le ministère. Encore moins au service des Aurors. Tu n'avais rien à faire là bas, et Rogers lui-même t'aurait renvoyée chez toi. L'issue aurait été la même, mais nous aurions perdu un temps considérable à nous battre contre toi. » Toujours debout devant leur table, elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sans doute aux explications qui venaient de lui être fournies.  Drago n'attendit pas qu'elle ait tiré ses propres conclusions. « Encore une fois, je suis désolé de t'avoir écartée comme ça » ajouta-t-il, sincère. « Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire, autant pour toi, que pour nous, ou même pour l'enquête. » Elle hocha lentement la tête, et il reprit d'une voix plus forte : « Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'asseoir avec nous, peut-être que nous pourrons enfin t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, comme pour appuyer sa demande. Elle finit par soupirer et prit place aux côtés de son frère. Drago serra un peu plus la mâchoire. Etait-elle encore furieuse contre lui ? Elle l'avait appelé "Malefoy", pendant son monologue haineux, ce qui se produisait de moins en moins souvent...

Savoir qu'elle le haïssait peut-être à nouveau lui serrait le coeur.

Il se serait giflé.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle avec entrain. « Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Quelle catastrophe nous attend, cette fois ? »

Le Serpentard préféra oublier la légèreté avec laquelle Hermione prenait la nouvelle d'une menace imminente. Etait-ce si habituel pour elle ? Il ne voulait pas se souvenir du nombre de fois où elle s'était mise en danger pour les autres. « _Bien trop souvent_ », grinça sa conscience. Dès leur première année à Poudlard, la jeune fille avait trouvé le moyen de se mettre en danger. A peine deux mois après avoir découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, elle tentait de vaincre un Troll des Cavernes, _seule_ ! _Inconsciente_ ! A la fin de l'année, elle combattait le plus grand Mage Noir de l'histoire des sorciers.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit touchée par le vicieux sortilège de Bellatrix.

Drago n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il avait éprouvé à l'époque. Jusqu'à la fin de leur cinquième année, il avait profondément détesté Saint Potter et sa clique de Gryffondors. Surtout le Trio d'Or. Surtout Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe et première de la classe. Tant de haine, c'était malsain. Maladif. Obsessionnel. Et puis, il avait reçu la Marque. Et tout avait littéralement changé.

Avec le recul, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il n'était, à l'époque, qu'un vulgaire gamin pourri gâté, prétentieux et arrogant. Quant à Harry et ses amis… Bien qu'agaçants, ils étaient plus courageux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et ne le serait jamais. En bon Serpentard, il était fin stratège et ne se lançait jamais dans une bataille sans avoir consciencieusement préparé son plan. Les Gryffondors, eux, se jettaient dans la mêlée sans même réfléchir, impulsifs et irréfléchis.

Et Hermione était, et de loin, une parfaite Gryffondor, malgré qu'elle soit la plus intelligente élève de leur promotion. Elle aurait été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour protéger Harry. Et Drago ne supportait pas cette idée.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête pour se changer les idées.

Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais dû ressentir de tels sentiments.

Quels sentiments ?

Il reprit pied avec la réalité en entendant Harry décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait son bureau. Il resta silencieux, observant les réactions de la brune. Elle s'efforçait de rester calme et d'afficher un courage à toute épreuve, mais elle cachait mal l'inquiétude qui la saisissait de plus en plus. Il nota, non sans une grande satisfaction, qu'Harry faisait l'impasse sur le poème écrit en lettres écarlates sur le mur et qui, après vérifications, s'était avéré avoir été écrit avec le sang du strangulot d'Harry. Visiblement, aucun d'eux ne voulait inquiéter la jeune fille.

Drago n'était pas vraiment convaincu par les explications bancales de Rogers concernant ces menaces. D'après leur chef, les "petits délinquants" qui leur faisaient des blagues depuis quelques temps déjà voulaient juste les persécuter un peu, et leur faire avouer tous les secrets que le ministère gardait encore précieusement. Le Serpentard n'était pas vraiment du même avis. Il ne savait pas si les responsables des mauvaises plaisanteries qui rendaient la vie impossible aux Aurors étaient également responsables du vandalisme du bureau de Harry. Et, si c'était bel et bien le cas, les petites attaques précédentes n'étaient probablement que des prémices, un moyen pour eux de s'exercer, de se faire la main, avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Quant aux menaces, le blond était persuadé qu'elles concernaient Hermione. C'était instinctif. Bien plus qu'une simple intuition.

Malheureusement pour eux, Hermione n'avait pas volé son titre de meilleure élève de leur promotion.

« Et ils n'ont pas laissé de messages ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe. « Pas de lettre de menaces ou de recommandations ? »

Harry lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil, et Drago lui fit un discret signe de tête.

« Ils ont effectivement laissé un message » commença prudemment Harry, ce qui inquiéta le blond. « Mais nous ne sommes pas autorisés à t'en parler. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'était une excuse pitoyable. Il mentait bien mieux que Harry.

« Rogers ne veut pas que l'information circule en dehors des enquêteurs » bota-t-il en touche. « Question de discrétion. »

« Oh, et _toi_ , tu fais partie des enquêteurs, maintenant ? » l'agressa la jeune fille.

« Exactement ! » Drago bomba le torse, fier comme un paon, releva légèrement le menton et haussa un sourcil charmeur. « Je suis officiellement Auror depuis tout juste deux heures. » Il ne retint pas son sourire extatique en voyant sa mine ébahie.

« Tu plaisantes ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. « Je croyais que tu devais commencer ta formation le mois prochain ! »

« Oui, mais Rogers avait besoin de plus de personnel. » Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de commencer son nouveau travail aussi rapidement. Il avait espéré pouvoir profiter de quelques jours, voir quelques semaines, de congés bien mérités, lui qui n'avait pas prit une seule semaine de vacances depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler au service des archives du ministère. Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps de quitter son ancien job dans les formes. Mais le travail était le travail, et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de laisser passer une telle enquête. Dans tous les cas, même s'il n'avait pas passé le concours, et même si Rogers ne lui avait pas ordonné de commencer son service immédiatement, il aurait aidé Harry dans l'ombre, comme il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises au cours de l'année écoulée. Il ne précisa pas ce point à la jeune fille. « Il prend cette affaire très au sérieux. Il s'agit, comme tu l'as si bien fait remarqué, du bureau de _Harry Potter_. Et comme j'étais déjà sur place, il m'a assigné l'enquête. » Harry se racla la gorge, et Drago grimaça. « Oui, bon. Il _nous_ a assigné l'enquête. On fait équipe ensemble. » Ça non plus, ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« Vous faites équipe ensemble ? » répéta Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Ils hochèrent la tête, à la fois amusés de sa réaction, et exaspérés par cet état de fait. Lorsqu'elle finit par reprendre contenance, elle afficha un léger sourire satisfait qui intrigua les deux garçons, qui se concertèrent du regard avant de reporter leur attention sur elle. « Donc, vous allez me tenir à l'écart de cette histoire, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix agacée.

Harry s'apprêtait à protester, mais Drago l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main. « Exactement ! » Que ça lui plaise ou non. « Si tu voulais enquêter, il fallait passer le concours pour devenir Auror. »

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où elles quittèrent ses lèvres.

« Non, mais j'hallucine ! » s'exclama-t-elle, et le blond ne put retenir une grimace. « C'est moi qui t'ai convaincu de passer le concours, et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ? » Elle semblait à la fois furieuse et blessée. « Il est hors de question que je reste bien sagement à la maison alors que quelqu'un a vandalisé le bureau de mon frère ! Si tu veux que je me tienne tranquille, donne-moi au moins de quoi me sentir rassurée ! » fulmina-t-elle.

Le Serpentard n'aurait pas été étonné de voir de la fumée lui sortir des oreilles.

« Je suis sur cette affaire, voilà de quoi te sentir rassurée, non ? » lança-t-il d'un air amusé, espérant alléger la tension qui régnait entre eux.

« Absolument pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un geste brusque. Elle tourna les talons et quitta le restaurant d'un pas furibond.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, cherchant un quelconque soutien de sa part.

« Oh non, pas question ! » s'exclama le brun en levant les mains devant lui pour marquer son opposition. « Sur ce coup là, tu te débrouilles. »

« C'est toi qui a choisi de ne rien lui dire, je te signale ! » lança Drago en pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur. « Je n'ai fait que rattraper les chaudrons brûlés ! »

« Oui, avec le tact d'un manche à balai » leva-t-il les yeux au ciel. « Franchement, Malefoy, je pensais être le plus handicapé sentimal de nous deux, mais je crois bien que je m'étais trompé… »

Drago fronça les sourcils, perplexe. " _Handicapé sentimental_ " ? Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?..

XXX

 **Dimanche 19 Juin - Fin de soirée - Square Grimmaurd**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la cheminée pour entrer dans la cuisine du Square, Drago se sentait totalement lessivé. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, aller se coucher dans son lit et enfouir son nez dans les cheveux d'Hermione avant de s'endormir pour ne plus se réveiller avant la semaine suivante.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille en avait décidé autrement.

Assise à la table à manger, juste en face de la cheminée, elle attendait patiemment, visiblement depuis quelques heures, qu'Harry et lui soient revenus du travail. Un repas copieux avait depuis longtemps refroidi devant elle, et le regard incendiaire qu'elle leur lançait n'aurait pas suffit à le réchauffer. La pièce entière semblait alourdie par l'aura de colère qui se dégageait d'Hermione.

« Bonsoir ? » tenta Harry, d'une voix mal assurée.

 _Tant pis pour toi_ , pensa Drago, à l'instant précis où la brune se tournait vers son frère pour déverser toute sa fureur sur lui.

« Oh, oui. Très bonne soirée, effectivement ! » siffla-t-elle avec hargne. « Ça fait des heures que je vous attends ! Des heures que je me fais des films, que je m'imagine qu'il vous ait arrivé quelque chose ! Des heures que je m'inquiète pour vous ! »

« Mia… » commença le brun, mais elle l'interrompit d'une main levée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? » se mit-elle à demander avec insistance, les yeux étrécis. «Où étiez-vous ? Et, bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que vous rentrez si tard ?! »

Harry se tourna vers lui, mais Drago secoua tristement la tête. Hors de question qu'il se mêle de cette histoire, même si Hermione s'adressait également à lui. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège, il ne ferait pas cette erreur là une nouvelle fois.

Le brun se mit alors à expliquer à sa soeur qu'ils avaient été retenus toute l'après-midi, et une grosse partie de la soirée, par leur travail. Quelques interrogatoires, pas concluants le moins du monde, beaucoup de paperasse administrative, Drago en avait cassé sa plume fétiche, et une première réunion d'équipe en fin d'après-midi, qui s'était éternisée parce que les nouveaux collègues du Serpentard avaient insistés pour se présenter et tenter de faire ami-ami, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter à cause du regard insistant de son nouveau patron, qui jugeait visiblement qu'une bonne entente au sein de son équipe était primordial.

Elle ne se laissa pas adoucir par l'air torturé de son frère.

« Je vois » commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Une alarme se déclencha automatiquement dans l'esprit de Drago. Il avait entendu Severus Rogue utiliser ce ton tellement de fois avant d'insulter, punir, renvoyer, ou tout simplement faire fondre en larmes un élève, qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il annonçait un danger immédiat. Il se tint sur ses gardes, et attendit le coup de massue qui ne tarderait pas. « Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi aucun de vous deux n'a eu la présence d'esprit de me prévenir ? » Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Harry se tendre, comprenant qu'il n'en avait pas encore fini. « Hm ? Je sais pas, vous auriez pu m'envoyer un hibou, un patronus, ou même ne serait-ce que trouver deux minutes pour passer l'une de vos têtes totalement dépourvues d'intelligence dans la cheminée pour me _prévenir_ que tout allait bien ! »

« Mia... » commença Harry, uniquement pour être, à nouveau, interrompu par la brune.

« Non ! Ça suffit ! » Elle se leva tranquillement - ce qui contrastait étrangement avec le ton sifflant de sa voix -, plaça ses deux mains bien à plat sur la table, se pencha vers eux et soupira. « Je suis fatiguée, Harry. Je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, mes sentiments ont joué aux montagnes russes toute la journée, et il y a cette nouvelle menace qui plane au-dessus de nous. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, pour moi, la guerre vient tout juste de s'arrêter ! » Elle déglutit difficilement et cacha mal sa peine. « Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu aurais la présence d'esprit de me rassurer. Que tu comprendrais que je devais me faire un sang d'encre pour toi. Mais non, même pas... »

« Tu t'inquiète pour un rien » lâcha précipitamment le brun.

Drago en aurait hurlé de frustration. « _Handicapé sentimental, moi ? Et toi alors, tu t'es regardé !_ » aurait-il voulu siffler à son ami. Il tint cependant sa langue et observa le désastre en se faisant le plus petit possible.

« Peut-être » capitula Hermione, visiblement bien plus épuisée qu'elle ne le montrait. « Mais tu es mon frère, et c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour un rien quand tu es concerné. La situation serait inversée, tu n'aurais pas non plus supporté de rester assis sur une chaise sans avoir la moindre nouvelle. » Elle se tut quelques instants, et le brun eu la courtoisie de paraître gêné. « Maintenant, puisque vous êtes tous les deux saints et saufs, je vais aller me coucher. Si une nouvelle guerre éclate à l'extérieur, s'il vous plaît, ne me prévenez pas. J'aimerais pouvoir rattraper le sommeil que j'ai en retard. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle quitta la pièce sans répondre aux supplications de son frère. Lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas pour entendre ses excuses, il se tourna vers Drago et lui lança un regard énervé.

« Merci pour ton soutien ! » accusa-t-il, mais il n'avait pas le coeur à se disputer encore.

« Désolé, mec » répondit le blond avec un regard d'excuse. « Mais sur ce coup là, c'est toi qui a foiré. Ça sentait la dispute à plein nez, et tu es tombé dedans la tête la première. »

« Je sais » soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à table. « Mais j'espérais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas vraiment responsable de ce retard » ajouta-t-il en observant le repas avorté.

Drago prit place à ses côtés et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle nous en veuille vraiment d'avoir manqué le dîner, tu sais ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, et le brun finit par baisser les yeux d'un air désespéré. « Tu crois qu'elle nous en veut vraiment ? »

Le blond prit le temps de savourer quelques gorgées d'alcool, tout en soupesant ses mots, avant de lui répondre. « Je ne pense pas, non. » Il finit son verre d'un seul trait et sourit tristement devant le regard soulagé d'Harry. « Elle s'est juste inquiétée. Et elle a extériorisée toute son angoisse sur nous. Laisse lui jusqu'à demain, et tu verras qu'elle viendra d'elle même s'excuser de s'être emportée. »

« Tu as probablement raison » approuva-t-il. Puis son regard s'assombrit. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir de nos nouveaux horaires. Elle ne va pas aimer ça. »

« Je la préviendrais » assura Drago. Inutile de faire comme si Harry ne savait pas que le blond passait toutes ses nuits dans la chambre de sa sœur. « Et, je pense qu'elle se fiche totalement du nombre d'heures que nous faisons, tant que nous n'oublions pas de la prévenir du moindre changement. »

Harry hocha la tête. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes des évènements de la journée, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

XXX

 **Lundi 20 Juin 1999 - Milieu de la nuit - Square Grimmaurd**

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la chambre qu'une tornade de cheveux brun vint le percuter de plein fouet. D'une main, Drago referma la porte derrière lui, avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras et de la serrer fort contre lui. Lui aussi s'était inquiété pour elle, même s'il refusait de le lui dire. Il s'était tellement inquiété qu'il avait demandé à son indic de mettre leur maison sous surveillance. Enfin, sous une autre surveillance que celle imposée par Rogers. Il n'avait pas confiance en son Chef. Non pas qu'il soit un incapable - ça, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le juger - mais il se méfiait de toute personne étrangère à son cercle intime. C'était une règle de survie que tout Serpentard digne de ce nom devait accepter de suivre dès la première année.

« Tout va bien, Hermione » la rassura-t-il. « Je suis là, maintenant, tout va bien. » La scène avait une douloureuse impression de déjà-vu, ce qui était parfaitement logique puisqu'il avait rassuré la brune de la même manière le matin même.

Et tout comme le matin même, elle se mit à labourer son torse de coups de poing enragés.

« N'êtes… qu'une bande… d'idiots… irresponsables ! » sifflait-elle entre deux coups.

Peu désireux de se retrouver couverts de bleus, il se saisit de ses poignets d'une seule main et, de l'autre, écarta les cheveux bruns qui lui cachaient le visage. « Je sais. Je suis désolé » lâcha-t-il d'une voix douce tout en caressant délicatement sa joue. « J'aurais dû te prévenir que nous étions occupés et que nous rentrerions tard. » Une concession valait mieux qu'une fuite, et il se sentait prêt à avouer ses torts pour éviter de se disputer avec elle.

Il se sentait las de toujours être en guerre contre Hermione. Il n'en avait plus la force. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir pleurer. Savoir qu'il était en partie responsable de ce qui la troublait le touchait plus que ce qu'il voulait bien avouer, y compris à lui-même. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il ressentait pour la brune.

« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, Drago Malefoy ! » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix suppliante, en osant finalement croiser son regard. « Plus jamais ! »

Il hocha docilement la tête, hypnotisé par ce qu'il découvrait dans les yeux larmoyants d'Hermione. Elle n'était pas douée pour cacher ses émotions, c'était un fait qu'il avait intégré depuis le jour-même de son réveil, et il se sentait parfois coupable de lire en elle avec autant de facilité. Les grandes lignées de Sang-Pur suivaient les traditions avec beaucoup de rigueur, et c'était donc tout naturellement que son père lui avait enseigné l'Occlumencie. Durant le processus, il lui était parfois arrivé d'user de Légilimencie sur Lucius, pour comprendre comment la magie de l'esprit fonctionnait, et ainsi pouvoir mieux protéger ses pensées. Depuis, il n'avait pénétré l'esprit d'un autre sorcier qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, la pratique étant plus ou moins illégale. Et il ne l'aurait jamais employé sur Hermione, même si ça devait lui coûter la vie. Mais là…

Là, même le plus ignorant des Legilimens, même le sorcier le moins doué en magie de l'esprit, aurait put lire en elle avec une extrême facilité. Tout son visage exprimait ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait. Toute la peur, toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait. Mais aussi, surtout, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Ce constat fut comme un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire. Le pire étant cette boule de chaleur qu'il ressentit instantanément dans son bas-ventre, et qui grossit jusqu'à englober tout son coeur. _Elle l'aimait_.

Le pire, ce fut qu'il comprit, à cet instant précis, qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que... » balbutia-t-il, complètement perdu dans le maelstrom de sentiments qui le submergea subitement. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop vite, son ventre se crispait, et la tête lui tournait. Hermione fronça les sourcils, et il secoua nerveusement la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il encore une fois, tout en reculant d'un pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, ayant remarqué son trouble. « Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! » insista-t-elle d'une voix légèrement paniquée en se rapprochant de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir que son visage devait refléter toutes ses pensées. Le choc qu'il avait ressentit en réalisant être amoureux d'Hermione avait brisé son masque d'impassibilité. Il ne se sentait plus capable de cacher ses émotions. Pas à elle.

Et il était mort de trouille.

Dans ses bras, Hermione se mit à s'agiter de plus en plus. Drago ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas à ses appels angoissés, totalement en état de choc et d'angoisse. Il sentit vaguement les mains de la jeune fille courir sur ses épaules, son torse, ses flancs, probablement à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure qu'il lui aurait caché jusque là. Elle observa la pièce tout autour d'eux, baguette brandie dans sa main tremblante, comme si un ennemi potentiel pouvait s'être caché dans l'ombre pour lui jeter un maléfice sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée sur l'absence de danger extérieur, elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son jean, et se remit à lui frapper le torse de ses poings, le suppliant de lui dire ce qu'il avait.

Ce furent les larmes refoulées qu'il entendit dans la voix d'Hermione qui le sortirent de sa transe.

Il referma brusquement ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira à lui. Il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne dans un baiser violent d'exigence. La brune mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au moment exact où ils s'étaient quittés, la nuit précédente. Hermione était coincée entre le mur et lui, les lèvres entrouvertes sur sa respiration saccadée, les yeux à demi clos, la tête penchée en arrière dans une expression d'extase. Drago faisait courir sa bouche le long de sa clavicule, ses mains glissant fermement le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'il fit passer ses doigts sous le chemiser de la jeune fille pour caresser sa peau nue, elle laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un gémissement rauque.

Intérieurement, Drago se tendit, persuadé qu'elle se crisperait à nouveau. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne sembla pas plus perturbée que ça. Bien au contraire, même, puisqu'elle resserra la prise de ses mains sur sa nuque pour lui intimer l'ordre de poursuivre ses baisers.

Il ne se fit pas prier.

 **..o°°0-O-0°°o..**

Tout à son désir pour elle, et à cet amour qu'il venait tout juste de s'avouer, il plongea dans son cou et reprit ses baisers avec une passion dévorante. Instinctivement, ses doigts remontèrent sur le ventre doux et brûlant d'Hermione, jusqu'à rencontrer le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à tenir ses seins au creu de ses paumes.

Brusquement, elle se cambra, raffermissant le poids de sa poitrine dans les mains du blond. Il se recula légèrement pour l'observer. Merlin, ce qu'elle était belle. La tête renversée, le visage figé dans un rictus excité, ses cheveux emmêlés… Les deux premiers boutons de son chemiser avaient sauté sous la pression de ses mains au-dessous du tissu, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins et une partie de son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanche. Le bas de son chemisier s'était enroulé jusqu'à sa poitrine, ses propres mains toujours perdues sous le tissus, et il pouvait observer à loisir la peau douce de son ventre se mouvoir au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Hermione, ainsi échevelée, ainsi excitée, offrait une vision paradisiaque.

D'un geste brutal, il fit sauter le reste des boutons de son chemiser et en écarta violemment les deux pans. Là, ainsi dévêtue, elle était exquise.

Hermione sursauta sous cet assaut brusque et inattendu, et releva la tête vers lui. Lentement, Drago leva les yeux sur son visage, se délectant au passage de la vue qu'elle lui offrait. Il s'attendait presque à retrouver l'expression surprise et paniquée qu'elle avait affichée la nuit précédente. Peut-être même serait-elle effrayée par la passion dévorante qui animait le blond ?

Finalement, il osa croiser son regard, et en resta figé. Ses yeux ambrés reflétaient toute la passion et tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait, faisant écho à la chaleur qui lui dévorer le bas-ventre. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les avant-bras du jeune homme, et remonta lentement jusqu'à ses épaules, pour ensuite les glisser sur sa nuque. D'une légère pression, elle le fit se pencher vers elle.

Drago se jeta sur ses lèvres comme un moldu perdu dans le désert se jetterait sur une oasis. Raffermissant la prise de ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, il la hissa au dessus de lui. Instinctivement, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il l'entraîna jusqu'au lit où il la plaqua sans aucune délicatesse. Il prit le temps de savourer la vision sublime d'une Hermione à moitié dénudée, ses cheveux formant une auréole autour de son visage rougit d'excitation, ses mains plaquées au dessus de sa tête, son chemisier ouvert sur son soutien-gorge, ses jambes légèrement écartées, puis il se pencha sur elle et enfouit le visage dans sa poitrine, embrassant, suçotant, mordillant la peau douce de ses seins par dessus la dentelle blanche.

Lorsqu'elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le col de sa chemise et entreprit de déboutonner le vêtement, il se figea et crispa la mâchoire. Non pas qu'il ait honte de son corps - quoique, l'affreux tatouage sur son avant-bras ne le rendait pas vraiment fier - mais ce simple geste lui remit brutalement les idées en place.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure rauque. Il se sentait partagé, mitigé. D'un côté, il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il se serait volontiers giflé pour lui avoir offert une occasion de se défiler. Mais, de l'autre côté, il désirait bien plus la protéger, prendre soin d'elle et de son bien-être, et il se serait volontiers giflé pour ne pas lui avoir posé cette question plus tôt ! Et il était effrayé par la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait, car dans tous les cas, il n'était pas certain d'en ressortir indemne.

Lentement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il plongea le regard dans ses yeux ambrés, cherchant la vérité dans ses prunelles. Elle ne mentait pas, mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant.

« Certaine ? » insista-t-il. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle était totalement novice - sa réaction de la nuit précédente lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était excitée était suffisante pour le lui confirmer - et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle, _Hermione Granger !_ , désirait réellement vivre sa première expérience sexuelle avec lui, _Drago Malefoy !_

Le monde ne tournait pas rond.

« À cent pour cent » souffla-t-elle, tellement bas qu'il eut presque du mal à l'entendre.

Avec beaucoup plus de douceur, il se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres. Sa soudaine prise de conscience - sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, à _vraiment_ faire - lui avait fait réaliser un point douloureusement important. Il serait la première fois d'Hermione. Elle se souviendrait de cet instant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un coup tiré à la va-vite, comme il l'avait si souvent fait dans le passé. Et même si la passion lui dévorait les entrailles, même si le désir faisait douloureusement gonflé son entrejambe, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Il refusait de faire d'elle un défouloir, il refusait de ne pas s'assurer que ce soit aussi bon pour elle que pour lui.

Pire. Il voulait que ce soit bien meilleur pour elle que pour lui. Il désirait, avant toute autre chose, que cette première expérience lui soit mémorable.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille. A peine eut-il posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'elle se mit à l'embrasser avec fougue, glissant sauvagement ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Faible comme l'homme qu'il était, il ne résista pas bien longtemps à la passion dévorante qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Elle se remit impatiemment à déboutonner sa chemise, mais ses doigts étaient bien trop empressés pour accomplir leur tâche, et, frustrée, elle finit par tirer brutalement sur les deux pans du vêtement en soie, ce qui fit sauter le reste des boutons.

Drago recula légèrement, surpris par cette sauvagerie qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé chez elle.

« Granger, je ne t'aurais jamais crue aussi dévergondée ! » fit-il semblant de s'indigner, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents devant son air faussement choqué.

« Je ne suis pas une lionne pour rien » répondit-elle avec malice, avant de plaquer ses mains sur son torse et pour le repousser sur le côté.

Le blond se laissa faire, agréablement surpris de la voir prendre des initiatives. Lorsqu'elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, elle écarquilla les yeux, presque choquée de sentir la dureté de sa virilité sur laquelle elle venait de s'asseoir. Drago haussa un sourcil, légèrement moqueur, ce qui sembla lui remettre les idées en places. Elle secoua les épaules, comme pour dire qu'elle s'en fichait, et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser.

La vision d'Hermione, assise sur lui, penchée en avant, le chemisier grand ouvert, était probablement l'image la plus sensuelle qu'il ait jamais vu. Elle ne cessait de l'impressionner, par son courage et sa passion. Lui qui l'avait toujours pensé prude et timide faisait face à une jeune femme pleine d'assurance.

Beaucoup trop d'assurance pour la santé mentale du blond.

Surtout lorsqu'elle quitta ses lèvres pour plonger dans sa nuque, qu'elle parsema de baisers humides. Drago fit courir ses doigts le longs des cuisses de la brune, qui portait toujours son jean dont le tissu était doux sous la paume de ses mains. Il fit lentement remonter ses doigts sur le corps de la jeune fille, au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait sur son torse pour poursuivre ses baisers...

Sentant que la situation pourrait radicalement basculer s'il n'en reprenait pas le contrôle, il lui agrippa fermement les hanches et se redressa, se retrouvant assis sur le lit, Hermione toujours à califourchon sur lui. Passionnément, il glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux bruns et l'attira à lui pour un baiser passionné, leurs deux torses presque entièrement dénudés collés l'un à l'autre.

Lentement, il fit glisser son chemisier le long de ses bras, caressant au passage sa peau de son pouce, et le jeta négligemment dans la pièce. Puis il dégrafa l'attache de son soutien-gorge et fit lentement glisser les bretelles du tissu, qui acheva sa course de la même manière que le chemiser.

Il se recula pour l'admirer.

Elle avait une peau parfaite. Il aurait pu passer sa vie à la regarder. Elle ne rougissait même pas sous le regard brûlant de désir du blond.

Elle l'imita et fit lentement glisser sa chemise le long de ses bras. Lorsque le tissu rejoignit ses propres vêtements, elle s'attarda elle aussi à la contemplation de son corps, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau d'albâtre. Lorsqu'elle caressa tendrement son avant-bras, à l'endroit exacte où l'encre noir le narguait - lui rappelant sans cesse d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait fait - Drago se figea, retenant son souffle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une femme s'attardait ainsi sur la Marque - des cinglées qui aimaient le morbide, des fanatiques - mais le fait que ce soit elle, que ce soit _Hermione_ , qui le caresse ainsi, c'était insupportable pour lui. Ça ne faisait que lui rappeler le monstre qu'il avait été destiné à devenir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son bras, elle referma brusquement la main sur le tatouage et croisa son regard.

« Ce n'est rien » assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Ça fait partie de toi, de qui tu es, de ton passé. » Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. Et même si les mots n'étaient pas encore prêts à être prononcés, les sentiments étaient bien là, dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles ambrées lui criaient " _Et je t'aime comme ça_ " et ça lui suffit.

Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et la fit de nouveau basculer sous lui.

Le cri de surprise d'Hermione se perdit contre ses lèvres, ce qu'il regretta légèrement. Il voulait l'entendre. Il voulait tout, absolument tout d'elle. Il quitta ses lèvres pour sa nuque, puis sa clavicule, descendant de plus en plus jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses seins qu'il prit en coupe entre ses mains. Tendrement, il se mit à les embrasser, à titiller la peau rose de ses tétons.

Les gémissements rauque d'Hermione devinrent plus puissant, tandis qu'il continuait sa torture. Il s'interrogea quelques secondes sur la possibilité de la faire jouir par ce simple contact, et décida que ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Il n'était pas certain de l'endurance dont elle pourrait faire preuve - d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente - ni du temps qu'il parviendrait à tenir avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de ses pulsions.

Il quitta ses seins pour descendre le long de son ventre. Pas un seul millimètre de sa peau douce n'échappa à ses lèvres. Puis il entreprit d'enlever le jean serré qu'elle portait, dévoilant progressivement la peau rose de ses longues jambes parfaites. Il profita de s'être relever pour se débarrasser du reste de ses propres vêtements, et reprit sa torture, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

Hermione ne cessait de gémir sous ses caresses. Elle cria presque lorsqu'il fit lentement courir sa langue sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse, et cria totalement lorsqu'il plaqua violemment sa bouche sur le tissu trempé de sa culotte en dentelle.

Son odeur musquée recouvrait tout ses sens. Il lui fallut faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas perdre la tête et lui sauter dessus sauvagement. Il fit lentement glisser le tissu, qui rejoignit le reste de leur vêtements sur le sol, et reprit ses baisers, titillant de sa langue le bouton de chair si sensible. La brune n'avait pas autant de maîtrise que lui. Brusquement, elle se cambra, agrippa les draps de soie blanche de son lit, et se mordit violemment les lèvres pour retenir un hurlement de plaisir. De là où il était, entre les jambes ouvertes de sa Gryffondor, la vue était spectaculaire. Il ne retint pas son sourire en la voyant aussi vulnérable, à sa merci. Il pouvait faire d'elle ce que bon lui semblait, elle ne résisterait pas. Il pouvait jouer avec son corps, elle le laisserait faire. Elle avait en lui une confiance aveugle, tout du moins pour ce qui concernait son plaisir physique. Elle s'offrait à lui.

Il s'en sentit pousser des ailes.

Lorsqu'Hermione ne put retenir un premier hurlement, il se redressa brusquement et plaqua violemment sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Elle répondit instinctivement à son baiser exigeant, plaquant ses mains délicates dans son dos pour le coller à elle. Elle ne réagit même pas en sentant le poids de son sexe douloureusement dur contre son intimité. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il gémit contre sa bouche - de douleur ou de plaisir, il ne savait même pas le dire - et ne sembla pas non plus réaliser qu'elle venait de planter ses ongles dans le dos du blond.

Il s'en foutait complètement.

Le peu de conscience qui lui restait encore lui ordonna de se saisir de sa baguette, qu'il avait miraculeusement - quand, ça, il l'ignorait - eu la présence d'esprit de poser sur la table basse. Il se jeta rapidement un sort de contraception - un sortilège informulé, il ne pouvait pas quitter les lèvres de la brune - et reposa négligemment la baguette à sa place, avant de glisser ses doigts sous les reins de la brune.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, pour ce qu'il espérait être la dernière fois. Il tenta de cacher l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Si elle lui disait non, il risquait de devenir fou de détresse et de frustration. Si elle disait oui, il risquait bien de devenir encore plus fou amoureux d'elle…

« J'ai envie de toi » souffla-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix. Drago ne cacha ni sa surprise, ni son amusement lorsqu'il la vit rougir. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es si courageuse » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa encore, un peu plus fermement. « Si magnifique... » Un nouveau baiser, plus fort encore. « Tellement parfaite... »

« Drago, s'il te plaît... » gémit-elle contre sa bouche, impatiente.

D'un seul coup de rein, il la pénétra. Fort. Jusqu'à la garde. Elle poussa un cri. Il se figea, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'habitue à cette nouvelle sensation. Lorsqu'elle fit un premier mouvement de bassin, léger, à peine perceptible, il se détendit. Un second mouvement, et il considéra qu'elle se sentait prête. Il se retira lentement, avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau avec plus de douceur. Elle gémit.

La sensation était extraordinaire. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui hurla « _Tu fais l'amour à Granger !_ » et il en ressentit immédiatement une immense fierté. Il s'appliqua à sa tâche avec une tendresse qui était tout à fait nouvelle pour lui. Il la caressait, l'embrassait, prenait garde à ne pas l'écraser, et, surtout, à ne pas lui faire mal. Lorsqu'elle planta à nouveau ses ongles dans son dos, juste au niveau de ses reins, il s'enfonça plus fort en elle. Elle en hurla de plaisir. Il accéléra le mouvement, s'enfonçant toujours de plus en plus fort en elle.

Lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper autour de son sexe, il glissa la main sur sa joue et lui ordonna d'ouvrir les yeux. Hermione obéit et plongea son regard ambré dans celui, gris, du blond. Elle n'était plus que désir, passion et plaisir. Quand elle hurla sa jouissance, Drago la rejoignit instantanément, les yeux toujours rivé au sien, et plaqua brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer son propre cri.

 **..o°°0-O-0°°o..**

Il l'embrassa, encore et encore, de plus en plus tendrement. Les mots traîtres lui brûlaient la gorge. Il ne les avait jamais dits. N'en avait jamais éprouvé ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Encore moins dans ce genre de situation. Mais c'était avec Hermione, qu'il venait de faire l'amour, juste après avoir réalisé être amoureux d'elle. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, c'était tellement évident qu'il ne comprenait même pas ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt.

Mais le savoir, et le dire… C'étaient deux choses bien différentes. Il espérait, à défaut de ne pas avoir su prononcer ces mots là, qu'il le lui avait au moins prouvé. Les gestes comptaient plus que les paroles.

Hermione grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il se retira, malgré toute la douceur qu'il avait mit dans ce simple geste. Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec empressement. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Ça va. » affirma-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait. « Tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Pas vraiment. »

Il lui caressa la joue avec tendresse. « Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine » déclara-t-elle immédiatement. Puis elle sourit, les yeux pétillants. « C'était… C'était parfait. Tu as été parfait. » Elle rougit, et Drago ne put se retenir de l'embrasser encore.

« C'est _toi_ qui a été parfaite » finit-il par répondre, d'une voix gorgée d'admiration. « Dors, maintenant. Il est tard. » Et c'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas endormie tout de suite après son orgasme.

Il remonta la fine couverture sur elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'installa confortablement contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse nu. Il respira fortement l'odeur de ses cheveux. Une odeur fruitée, mêlée à celle de la transpiration et du sexe.

Il venait de faire l'amour à Hermione Granger.

Il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Soudain, une phrase qu'elle avait prononcé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, tandis qu'elle se disputait avec son frère, lui revint en mémoire. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle grogna contre son torse, signe qu'elle l'écoutait encore. « C'est quoi, des montagnes russes ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant parfaitement idiot.

« C'est ce que mon coeur fait quand je suis avec toi... » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, mais il s'en fichait. Le coeur de sa Gryffondor réagissait à sa présence, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il s'endormit, un sourire extatique aux lèvres.

XXX

 **Lundi 20 Juin 1999 - Fin de la nuit - Square Grimmaurd**

 _Drago déambule dans le dédale de couloirs du ministère. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche. Mais il sait qu'il doit le trouver. C'est impératif. C'est vital. S'il s'arrête de chercher, tout sera fini. Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Alors il continue de chercher._  
 _Il court à présent. Ses poumons le brûlent. Il manque de suffoquer. La transpiration lui coule sur le front, dans ses yeux. Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est arrivé à destination._  
 _Devant lui, le décor apocalyptique ne le surprend même pas. Le bureau est complètement ravagé. L'aquarium à sa gauche est brisé et répand tout son contenu sur le sol. Il y a de l'eau qui coule jusqu'à ses pieds. De l'eau et du sang. Dans cette marre écoeurante, les livres déchirés font peine à voir. Quelques parchemins flottent à la surface. A sa droite, le fauteuil sur lequel il s'assoit toujours lorsqu'il vient rendre visite à son ami est éviscéré, répandant ses entrailles dans la pièce dans un étalage de mousse et de coton._  
 _Drago retient avec peine sa nausée._  
 _Il ne sait pas pourquoi il entre dans la pièce. Il ne sait pas pourquoi une brume sombre lui cache la vue. Mais il sait qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'il va découvrir. Il sait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais. Et il avance._  
 _Il avance jusqu'à ce que la brume s'évapore lentement. Devant lui, le bureau en chêne sombre se dresse fièrement. C'est peut-être bien le seul meuble qui a survécu à l'ouragan qui a dévasté le reste de la pièce. Et Drago comprend rapidement pourquoi._  
 _Tout ce qui se trouvait sur la planche de chêne gît à présent au sol. Les cadres sont brisés, et les sourires qui flottaient sur les visages représentés par les photos ont disparu, remplacés par des cris qu'il n'entendra jamais, par des larmes qu'il voudrait lui aussi verser, sans y parvenir._  
 _Le bureau n'en est plus vraiment un. Il est devenu une table d'exécution. Le corps sans vie d'une immense loutre s'étend de part en part du bois sombre. Le sang a giclé un peu partout autour d'elle, et la plaie béante qui lui traverse le corps continue de saigner._  
 _Sur la fenêtre de l'autre côté du meuble, des lettres de sang contrastent avec la lumière aveuglante du crépuscule._

 _"L'infidélité est sœur de Trahison"_

 _Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, son regard se pose sur une photo qu'il n'avait pas encore vue dans cette pièce. Une photo qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. Sur le cliché, Hermione et Ron se regardent avec amour, et tandis que le roux quitte le cadre d'un côté, Drago voit entrer son propre visage de l'autre. Hermione tourne la tête et le regarde avec cette même expression d'amour tendre et dévoué._  
 _Et les mots de sang résonnent dans sa tête._  
 _"L'infidélité est soeur de Trahison"_  
 _Il hurle._

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de transpiration, la gorge sèche.

Il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis bien longtemps.

Il n'en avait jamais fait de ce genre.

Instinctivement, il tâtonna le lit à côté de lui, et soupira de soulagement en sentant le corps chaud d'Hermione qui dormait près de lui. Un coup d'oeil rapide lui permit de s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien. Qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, pas très étonné d'y trouver le goût caractéristique du sang. Il s'était probablement mordu la lèvre durant la nuit. Il s'en fichait complètement. Dans son esprit, une seule phrase résonnait en boucle.

"L'infidélité est soeur de Trahison"

Merlin comme il regrettait, parfois, d'avoir poursuivi les cours de Divination. Merlin comme il regrettait de comprendre, à cet instant précis, ce que son rêve voulait dire.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

Lentement, il se redressa et quitta le lit. Il enfila rapidement un boxer et un pantalon de quidditch et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hermione. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil et observa la nuit noire par delà la fenêtre.

La loutre ne pouvait être qu'Hermione. C'était évident. Potter*. Il ne serait même pas étonné que ce soit la forme de son patronus. Son rêve concernait forcément la jeune fille. De là à savoir si c'était un rêve prémonitoire...

La nausée le prit tellement subitement qu'il se retint de justesse de rendre le peu que son estomac contenait. Il ne pouvait pas envisager de perdre Hermione. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas tout court, en fait. Ni maintenant, ni demain, ni jamais.

Quant au reste de son rêve.. La photo était un autre élément. Peut-être le plus important, avec le vers du poème. Il permettait d'ailleurs de comprendre le seul point de cette menace qu'il n'avait pas réussir à interpréter. "L'Infidélité est soeur de Trahison". L'infidélité d'Hermione vis à vis de Ron. Dans cette histoire d'amour là, Drago n'était que "l'autre"... L'amant. Celui par lequel elle remplaçait son amour perdu. Et la trahison était d'autant plus grande qu'il était de notoriété publique que Ronald Weasley et lui n'étaient absolument pas les meilleurs amis du monde...

Ainsi, la personne qui les menaçait était donc au courant de ses rapports plutôt intimes avec Hermione ? Comment ? Personne ne savait !

Dans sa tête, une petite voix siffla " _idiot ! tout le monde autour de vous le sait !_ " et il ne put que lui donner raison. Harry avait compris depuis bien longtemps. Hermione s'était probablement confié à Ginny. Lui-même en avait parlé à Blaise. Pansy n'était pas une idiote, et devait avoir quelques doutes à cause de son étrange comportement. Le reste des Weasley devait avoir une petite idée de ce qui se tramait depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit là bas avec la brune. Quant à sa mère... Il avait surpris suffisamment de coup d'oeil complice entre elle et Severus pour comprendre qu'elle se réjouissait de le voir aussi proche de la Gryffondor.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était entrain de tomber amoureux d'elle quand tout le monde autour d'eux semblait déjà être au courant ?!

Il se serait gifler pour sa stupidité.

Peut-êtres leurs proches en avaient-ils parlé entre eux ? Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que cette information risquerait de devenir dangereuse. Personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'une nouvelle menace planerait au-dessus d'eux. Personne.

Si quelqu'un en avait parlé à l'extérieur... Au chaudron Baveur, Aux Trois Balais, ou même dans la file d'attente de Fleury & Bott ou de Gringotts... N'importe qui aurait pu entendre...

N'importe qui...

Drago ne doutait plus un seul instant du sens réel de la menace. Quelqu'un en voulait à Hermione. Quelqu'un de suffisamment en colère pour s'en prendre à ses proches. Quelqu'un de suffisamment intelligent pour entrer par effraction dans le bureau d'Harry Potter, malgré ses sortilèges anti-intrusion, et le saccager sans se faire prendre. Quelqu'un de suffisamment perspicace pour comprendre que son réveil était lié à la mort de Weasley. Et quelqu'un suffisamment déterminé à faire éclater la vérité.

Il en était certain, à présent.

Même s'il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher pour se tromper.

Il n'en doutait plus.

La menace était sérieuse.

Hermione était en danger.

* * *

 _* Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient, "otter" en anglais signifie "loutre"... ce qui a déjà alimenté l'hypothèse qu'Hermione est la soeur d'Harry puisque son patronus est effectivement une loutre..._

 _Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Il ne devait pas du tout se passer comme ça. Mais, vous l'avez bien comprit maintenant, mes personnages font un peu ce qu'ils veulent. Et, je crois qu'ils en avaient vraiment envie, ahaha !  
Bon, plus sérieusement. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du passage explicite. C'était mon premier, donc je ne suis pas vraiment certaine qu'il soit à la hauteur. Alors même si vous avez détesté, soyez francs.  
Bon. Sinon. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre. Je vais vraiment esssayé de faire au plus vite, mais voilà. Vraiment, je ne sais pas. Alors continuez de surveiller vos boîtes mail pour ceux qui sont déjà abonnés, et pour les autres, n'oubliez pas de le faire pour savoir quand je publie.  
Bref. Voilà.  
Sur ce, je vous dis à très vite, j'espère !  
Dabisous !  
YumiKate  
_


	26. Première Piste

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
Bon. Comment vous dire... En fait, non, je crois que je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. En ce moment, ma vie IRL est un peu... compliquée - pour être gentille - et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à accorder à mon ordi... Ca fait un bout de temps que je vous en avez parlé, et comme vous avez put le remarquer, puisque je met de plus en plus de temps à publier, ca ne s'est toujours pas arrangé. Du coup, je préfère pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, ni pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, en fait. Ca fait chier, croyais moi ça me botte autant que vous. Mais c'est comme ça. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de quand et comment je pourrais publier la suite.  
Voilà voilà. C'est pas joyeux, je sais, désolée.  
Bon, sinon. J'avais dans l'idée de vous parler d'un projet concernant une prochaine fiction, mais, là encore, c'est reporté. Je vais pas commencer à envisager d'écrire une troisième fic alors que j'ai déjà un peu de mal à terminer celle-ci (non pas que j'ai pas les idées, hein, je sais exactement quand et comment cette histoire va se finir, mais j'ai juste pas le temps de l'écrire...)  
Oh. Et, pour finir. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber l'idée de la page Facebook, pour le moment. Depuis sa création, il n'y a que ma tite môman qui y est active. Et ma belle sœur quand elle y passe. Je n'ai pas vraiment de retour d'autres personnes. Donc bon... Cette idée est un flop.  
Du coup, voilà. Je vais tenter de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour le prochain chapitre. Allez, j'vous donne quand même une tranche, parce que je pense pas mettre plus d'un mois avant la prochaine publication. Donc voilà. Vous pouvez espérer le prochain chapitre pour, au plus tard, fin novembre.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture.  
Dabisous !  
_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 26 : Première Piste**

* * *

 **Lundi 20 Juin 1999 - Début de matinée - Square Grimmaurd**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione mit quelques secondes à émerger totalement du sommeil. Elle se sentait bien, sereine, comme sur un petit nuage. Elle aurait aimé rester éternellement dans la douceur de ses draps de soie. Drago avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de lui proposer de changer sa literie...

Drago...

Elle se redressa en sursaut, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri de surprise - ou de panique, elle ne savait le dire - et tâta son corps de l'autre main. Elle était nue.

Totalement nue.

Brutalement, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy.

Quelqu'un avait vandalisé le bureau de son frère et _elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy_.

Elle avait obtenu ses ASPIC avec les meilleures notes possibles, _quelqu'un avait vandalisé le bureau de son frère_ , et **elle avait couché avec.** ** _Drago_** ** _Malefoy_**.

Dieu de qu'elle aurait aimé se gifler.

Elle observa rapidement sa chambre et nota, non sans une pointe de déception, qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Drago n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, vu qu'il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Là aussi, elle aurait voulu se gifler.

Il n'était pas comme ça. Tout du moins, s'il avait été, du temps de Poudlard, le plus grand manipulateur que cette terre ait connu, il ne l'était plus. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être trompée sur son compte. S'il s'avérait qu'il était toujours le salaud qu'elle avait détesté toute sa scolarité, s'il s'avérait qu'il ait utilisé ses dons de stratège pour abuser de sa confiance, s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait offert sa virginité - sa virginité, bon sang ! - au plus vil Serpentard, elle ne s'en remettrai jamais.

Déjà qu'elle n'était pas certaine de s'en remettre...

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Elle s'était toujours imaginé offrir sa fleur à l'homme de sa vie. Elle s'était juré de se préserver pour lui, pour le seul et unique, celui qu'elle aimerait de tout son être et qui le lui rendrait au centuple. Elle s'était même promis de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. Et Dieu savait à quel point elle en était loin. Elle était bien trop jeune ! Elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'école, et il lui restait encore ses études supérieur à faire, un travail à trouver, une carrière à mener. Les garçons, les relations amoureuses, _le sexe_ , tout ça ce serait pour plus tard. Lorsqu'elle serait devenue une femme accomplie.

Et elle venait de tout gâcher pour Drago Malefoy.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle était amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Non, non, non ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Non, non, non. Impossible.

Et pourtant...

Pourtant, il prenait soin d'elle comme rarement quelqu'un l'avait fait. Harry prenait soin d'elle, mais comme une soeur. Ses parents adoptifs, les parents Weasley et le Professeur McGonagall avaient pris soin d'elle, comme si elle était leur propre fille. Ronald avait pris soin d'elle, mais plutôt comme d'une amie sur laquelle il devait veiller, une amie asexuée, puisqu'il avait mit sept ans à comprendre qu'elle était une fille, une fille amoureuse de lui...

Ronald ! Oh, bon sang ! Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?!

A deux doigts de faire une crise d'angoisse, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, toujours nue, tout en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour tenter de se calmer.

Ronald faisait partie du passé. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de cesser de culpabiliser. Elle l'avait aimé, plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer. Il avait été son premier amour, même si celui-ci était resté à sens unique pendant trois ans avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. Elle l'avait aimé de tout son coeur, lui avait été dévouée corps et âme. Mais il était mort. Aussi brutal et douloureux que ce soit, il était mort. Et il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle devait tourner la page. Guérir la blessure de son coeur et aller de l'avant.

Mais quand même. Passer de Ronald Weasley à Drago Malefoy...

Non seulement, c'était la plus haute trahison dont elle pouvait faire preuve, mais en plus, ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun ! Sauf le Quidditch, peut-être. Et encore, Ron était un fier défenseur des Canons de Chudley, alors que Drago ne jurait que par les Harpies de Holyhead...

Mais comment savait-elle ça ?!

Pour se calmer, elle entreprit de faire quelques exercices de respiration. Elle se détendit rapidement et se remit à analyser posément les événements.

Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy.

Et alors ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle l'avait fait avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Rien qu'à cette idée, un long frisson de dégoût lui remonta l'échine et une nausée frappante la fit se plier en deux. Elle inspira deux grands coups, et secoua la tête pour chasser cette horrible vision. Non mais franchement… Quelle analogie stupide !

Dans les faits, tout était simple. Drago avait été parfait. Doux, tendre, attentif et attentionné. Presque aimant. Presque, parce qu'il était totalement impossible qu'il l'aime... Pas lui. Pas elle. Non. Impossible !

Dans son esprit, en revanche, tout était bien plus compliqué. Justement parce qu'il n'existait aucune notion d'amour entre eux, et qu'elle avait bien du mal à accepter d'avoir succombé au plaisir de la chair dans sa forme la plus primitive. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était attirée par Drago. Ce désir couvait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle ne puisse plus fermer les yeux. Mais de là à parler d'amour ? Impossible. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, tous les maudits romans qu'elle avait lu parlaient de ces sensations qu'elle éprouvait avec lui. De ces papillons dans le ventre qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'il la regardait, chaque fois qu'il la touchait. De cette impression de vide quand il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Sans parler du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'il prenait soin d'elle, ou qu'il lui offrait un cadeau, ou qu'il avait ce genre de petites attention que les autres n'avaient pas, comme de lui tenir sa chaise ou de lui préparer son petit déjeuner…

Et bon sang ce qu'il lui manquait ! Sans cesse. Quand il n'était pas là, elle se demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à elle aussi…

Pire qu'une adolescente pré-pubère !

Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'admiration et la dévotion qu'elle avait éprouvée pour Ron. Bien au contraire. Elle passait son temps à se disputer avec Drago. Ils étaient sans cesse en conflit, jamais d'accord sur un sujet.

"Tout comme avec Ron" lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête.

Sur ce point, elle avait raison...

Mais alors. Etait-elle réellement amoureuse de Drago ?

Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Même si tout le lui indiquait. Elle s'y refusait. Elle ne voulait pas accepter l'idée d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce serait bien trop compliqué. Même s'il avait changé, même s'il n'était plus le même garçon qui l'avait persécuté, même s'il prenait soin d'elle comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle s'y refusait. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Fier de sa décision, elle s'empressa d'ouvrir en grand les portes de son armoire pour y chercher sa tenue de la journée afin d'aller prendre une douche. Après ça, elle irait parler à Drago. Elle irait lui expliquer, le plus calmement possible, qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Une erreur certes délicieuse, formidable, inoubliable, mais une erreur tout de même. Que tout ça n'était que le résultat du trouble émotionnel qu'elle subissait depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, et que ce n'était pas la solution. Qu'il ne faudrait plus jamais reproduire cette erreur.

Peut-être même envisagerait-elle de trouver un appartement rien qu'à elle. Elle ne se sentait pas le coeur assez cruel pour lui demander de partir. Et bien qu'elle ait toujours rêvé de vivre avec Harry, de rattraper le temps perdu durant toutes ces années où elle avait été éloignée de son frère, elle saurait partir. Pour se protéger. Pour s'éloigner de la tentation, et de la peine de coeur qu'elle subirait si elle venait à y céder…

Toute à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir derrière elle...

En revanche, elle sentit sa présence avant même de le voir. Penchée en avant, la main tendue vers son jean fétiche - qui ne ressemblait à rien mais qui était ô combien confortable - elle se figea un instant. A peine une micro-seconde. Tout juste le temps de réaliser que, dos à la porte, ainsi penchée, totalement nue, elle devait lui offrir une vue exceptionnelle. Son coeur loupa un battement. Elle se redressa d'un seul mouvement et, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, se sentit paniquer.

Puis elle se souvint. De son corps, elle n'avait plus rien à lui cacher. Il avait déjà tout explorer cette nuit là.

Rouge écarlate - de honte, ou de désir, elle ne voulait pas savoir - elle se tourna lentement vers lui. Debout à l'entrée de la porte, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de Quidditch - et donc totalement torse nu ! - il tenait dans ses mains un plateau contenant un petit-déjeuner qu'il avait, sans aucun doute, préparé pour elle.

Le temps d'une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette pour faire léviter le plateau, plutôt que de le porter comme un moldu l'aurait fait.

Et la seconde suivante, elle aperçut le bouquet de fleur posé sur le plateau. Une rose rouge, un brin de lavande et un lys. Ses trois fleur préférée.

A cet instant précis, elle sut. Elle sut qu'elle avait déjà perdu.

Elle était complètement folle amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

XXX

Il était complètement fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il avait beau se répéter cette phrase en boucle dans son esprit, depuis la veille au soir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il était complètement fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger et elle venait de lui offrir sa première nuit d'amour.

Il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

C'est ce qu'il ressentit, à l'instant même où il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle se tenait juste devant lui, penchée en avant, totalement nue. Son postérieur tendu vers lui semblait l'attendre, le _réclamer_ , lourd de mille promesses… Une vision enchanteresse qu'il aurait put savourer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...

La seconde suivante, Hermione se redressait d'un bond, rouge écarlate. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea des pieds à la tête. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le torse nu du blond, son regard devint concupiscent, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Puis elle remarqua le plateau repas, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

À l'instant même, Drago aurait put le lui dire. Ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de la jeune fille était largement suffisant pour lui assurer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il pouvait. Il le voulait. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, les mots magiques sur le bout de la langue, et…

« Je croyais que tu étais parti » lâcha-t-elle du bout des lèvres. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise par son aveu.

Drago fronça les sourcils, à la fois choqué et blessé par ces propos. « Je ne suis pas comme ça. » Il avança et déposa son plateau sur le lit, avant de se tourner lentement vers elle. « Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, maintenant. »

Elle eut la délicatesse de paraître embarrassée.

« Désolée. Je... » elle hésita, se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds tout en se triturant les mains. « Je… Tu... On… »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, à deux doigts de lâcher une mauvaise plaisanterie. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers l'armoire, se saisit d'un peignoir et le déposa tendrement sur les épaules d'Hermione.

« Arrête de réfléchir » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Entre ses mains, il la sentit se figer, le souffle coupé. Doucement, il l'embrassa au creu du cou, juste sous le lobe de son oreille. « Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? » Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, il sourit. « Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

A nouveau, elle se figea. L'instant d'après, elle s'écartait de lui, refermant les pans de son peignoir - plus pour occuper ses mains que pour lui cacher son corps - tout en faisant les cent pas.

« Cette nuit a été... » commença-t-elle d'une voix déterminée, avant de s'interrompre subitement. Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Fabuleuse ? Inoubliable ? » continua-t-il d'une voix séductrice, avant de feindre l'horreur : « Ne me dis pas que tu as trouvé ça catastrophique ?! »

Elle éclata de rire. « Non, bien sûr que non. C'était parfait. Mais... » A nouveau, elle s'interrompit, visiblement incapable d'aller au bout de ses pensées.

« Tu regrette ? » demanda-t-il avec sérieux, tout en priant pour que la réponse soit négative.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle détourna le regard.

Il s'avança d'un pas. « Arrête de réfléchir, Hermione. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que j'arrête de réfléchir ?! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas mettre mon cerveau sur "off" et ne plus penser à rien ! » ajouta-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il lui aurait bien répondu que si, elle pouvait, et que cela s'appelait l'Occlumencie, mais elle semblait à deux doigt de faire une crise de panique, et l'humour ne semblait pas être la meilleure solution.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour apaiser ses angoisses. Alors, il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Ou, tout du moins, ce qui lui semblait normal de faire.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il huma l'odeur fruitée qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis elle se détacha doucement de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien sans dire un mot. Elle y cherchait des réponses aux questions qu'elle ne parvenait pas à formuler. Il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, pour se donner du courage, et soutint son regard.

« Je ne regrette rien » commença-t-il, et il vit dans ses yeux le soulagement que cet aveu provoqua chez elle. « Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces dernières semaines... » Il vint coller son front contre le sien et reprit d'une voix douce : « Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. » Cet aveu, c'était beaucoup plus qu'il ne se sentait capable de lui confier. « Ces dernières semaines ont été magnifiques. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où ça peut aller... » Il plongea son regard dans le sien, profond, sérieux. « Et toi ? »

Lentement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il lui sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Le café va refroidir » finit-elle par lancer.

XXX

 **Lundi 20 Juin 1999 - Quelques minutes plus tard.**

« Au fait, Rogers a modifié nos horaires » lança-t-il rapidement.

Hermione se figea, tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et fronça les sourcils.

« C'est à dire ? » demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Ton frère est déjà parti » lâcha-t-il prudemment.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil à son horloge. « Mais il n'est même pas encore 7 heures ! »

« Rogers le veut au bureau à 6 heures et demie » avoua-t-il.

« Et toi ? Quelles sont tes horaires ? » demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

« Je dois être au bureau à 8 heures. »

« C'est raisonnable » nota-t-elle. Puis elle remarqua son air coupable, et plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. « Et tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« Et bien... » commença-t-il, prudent. « Etant donné que je dois enquêter sur cette affaire tout en faisant ma formation en accéléré... » il déglutit avec difficulté, baissa les yeux et lâcha simplement : « Je vais probablement rentrer vers 22 heures. Tous les soirs. »

Le silence s'installa, pesant. Finalement, il osa relever la tête et se sentit immédiatement coupable. Hermione regardait en direction de sa fenêtre, le visage fermé, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle tentait de contenir.

« Hey, Hermione. Ne pleure pas... » Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui. « Ce n'est que le temps de l'enquête. Ou jusqu'à la fin de ma formation. Après ça, j'aurais des horaires moins chargés... »

« Je sais... » commença-t-elle d'une voix enrouée. « C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que... » elle hésita, soupira, et finit par avouer. « J'avais espéré qu'on pourrait profiter un peu de quelques jours tous ensemble. Harry devait prendre des vacances, et comme tu ne devais commencer ta formation qu'en août... »

« Tu avais des projets ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. Ça semblait tellement évident…

Elle secoua les épaules. « Rien de spécial. » Elle mentait mal. Très mal. Drago le lui fit remarquer, et elle sourit tristement. « J'avais espéré que vous auriez pu m'aider à retrouver mes parents. » Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, à deux doigts de lui faire remarquer que ses parents étaient morts, mais elle ajouta nerveusement : « Mes parents adoptifs. Les Granger. Ils ne sont peut-être pas mes vrais parents, mais ils se sont occupés de moi comme tels. Et ils me manquent... »

Le blond ferma les yeux, à peine quelques secondes. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Il s'en voulait de ne même pas y avoir songé avant elle. Après tout, Hermione avait été élevée par ces gens. Pendant onze ans, elle avait cru qu'ils étaient ses vrais parents, et elle les avait aimé comme tels. Elle les aimait encore comme tels, même après avoir appris la vérité. Ça semblait tellement évident. Elle voulait les revoir. C'était parfaitement compréhensible.

« Très bien » lâcha-t-il enfin, en croisant son regard. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise. « Je verrais tout à l'heure ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Peut-être existe-t-il un moyen de les retrouver. Tu les as envoyé en Australie, c'est ça ? »

« En Nouvelle-Zélande » corrigea-t-elle, la voix pleine d'espoir.

« J'en parlerai à Rogers » promit-il. « Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Ginny de t'accompagner ? Ça vous ferait du bien. A toutes les deux. » Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que les deux jeunes filles avaient mille choses à se raconter. Il se souvenait parfaitement des discussion bien trop féminines de Pansy et Milicent, dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, et même si Hermione n'était pas vraiment du genre à colporter des ragots, Ginny était bien de celui à vouloir tout savoir dans les moindre détails…

« Oui, tu as raison. C'est une excellente idée ! » lança-t-elle tout en se levant, déjà prête à écrire à sa meilleure amie.

Drago lui sourit.

« Pendant que j'y pense... » reprit-il sérieusement, « c'est quoi ton patronus ? » demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

« Une loutre » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

Le blond tenta de réprimer le frisson d'angoisse qui le saisit aux tripes.

« Au cas où nous aurions besoin de contacter l'autre » répondit-il d'un air évasif. « Le mien, c'est un paon. » Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son expression horrifiée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien ! » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Hermione ! » gronda-t-il.

« C'est juste que... » elle soupira. « Pourquoi aurions nous besoin de joindre l'autre ? »

Il se serait volontier jeter un sort Multigifles pour l'avoir inquiété inutilement.

« On sait jamais » bota-t-il en touche, tout en secouant les épaules.

Elle l'imita tout en se rasseyant sur le lit. Il lui sourit.

« Donc, tu veux retrouver tes parents. » Elle hocha la tête, il insista. « Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » lança-t-elle, tout en croquant dans son croissant. Il haussa un sourcil, elle sourit. « Ça fait un moment que j'y pense. » Elle finit sa viennoiserie en deux bouchées supplémentaires. « Je culpabilise un peu de les avoir écarté comme ça de ma vie » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix calme. « Surtout quand je pense à Harry, qui n'a pas eu la même chance que moi... » elle lui lança un regard embarrassé, avant de rapidement détourner les yeux.

« Et quand tu pense à moi aussi, je suppose ? » demanda-t-il, légèrement amusé de sa réaction.

« Je suis désolée » s'empressa-t-elle. « C'est juste que... » elle rougit, se mit à triturer ses doigts. « On peut pas vraiment dire que tu as eu une enfance idéale. Et Harry encore moins. Alors que moi... » elle baissa les yeux. « Tu comprends ? J'ai eu des parents qui ont tout donné pour moi. Ils m'ont aimé, me l'ont montré, m'ont tout offert. Tout en sachant qu'un jour, je connaîtrai toute la vérité. Et moi, je leur ai tourné le dos... »

Elle essuya une larme solitaire sur sa joue, et le blond lui prit la main, qu'il caressa tendrement.

« Tu as fait preuve d'un immense courage... » commença-t-il d'une voix douce, « pour accepter de t'effacer de leur mémoire comme tu l'as fait. Tu les as protégé, il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

« Je sais » affirma-t-elle. « Mais j'aurais dû partir à leur recherche dès mon réveil. »

« Alors c'est pour ça que tu culpabilise ? » demanda-t-il, surpris. Elle hocha la tête, et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Hermione… Dis-moi à quel moment tu aurais pu aller les retrouver ? Pendant que tu faisais le deuil de ton meilleur ami ? Ou bien peut-être pendant que tu passais tes journées à réviser pour tes ASPICs ? » Elle grimaça. « Ils ne t'en voudront pas, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. Tu as passé toute une année en cavale, puis une autre dans le coma. Et depuis, tu as tenté de retrouver un équilibre. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, tu peux aller les retrouver. J'aurais agi de la même façon, à ta place. »

Ce n'était peut-être pas tout à fait exact. A sa place, il n'aurait sûrement pas effacer son souvenir de la mémoire de ses parents pour partir avec son meilleur ami dans une quête suicidaire afin de tuer le plus grand mage noir de leur époque. Non. Il aurait plutôt changer son apparence pour recommencer une vie anonyme à l'autre bout du monde, loin des soucis et de la guerre. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si ça n'avait pas été équivalent à signer l'arrêt de mort de ses parents. Mais il ne le lui dit pas. Et lorsqu'il vit le visage de la brune s'émerveiller de gratitude, il s'en félicita.

Alors, doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et captura ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de baiser. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse. Il fut momentanément désarçonné par ce contact si pur et si tendre. Puis il fit glisser sa main dans la chevelure tout emmêlée d'Hermione et l'attira vers lui pour un baiser bien plus passionné.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas habillée…

XXX

 **Lundi 20 Juin 1999 - Milieu de matinée - Ministère de la Magie, Bureau des Aurors.**

« Malefoy ! » rugit la voix de Rogers dans son dos, tandis qu'il remontait le couloirs en direction du bureau de celui-ci.

« Chef » le salua-t-il poliment lorsque l'homme arriva à son niveau, rouge de colère. « Un souci ? »

Rogers l'observa longuement, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, avant d'acquiescer d'une signe de tête discret. Puis il lui fit signe de le suivre et repartit en sens inverse. Curieux, Drago l'accompagna jusqu'au... bureau de Harry. Le blond haussa un sourcil, sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. La seconde suivante, son ami et colocataire les faisait rapidement entrer dans la pièce.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour saluer son ami, et pour lui faire part de son étonnement de retrouver l'endroit tel qu'il avait toujours été, les deux hommes pointaient leurs baguettes magiques sur lui d'un air menaçant.

« Où nous sommes-nous rencontré pour la toute première fois ? » demanda brusquement le brun.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu... » commença-t-il, mais Harry s'avança d'un pas et lui enfonça le bout de sa baguette magique dans la joue.

« Réponds-moi ! » insista-t-il, visiblement à bout de nerfs. « Où nous sommes-nous renc... »

« Dans la boutique de Mme Guipure ! » capitula Drago, agacé. « Sur le Chemin de Traverse, la veille de notre toute première rentrée à Poudlard. Tu faisais tes achats avec Hagrid. »

Le brun baissa enfin sa baguette, tout en soupirant de soulagement, puis se tourna vers leur supérieur.

« C'est bien lui, aucun doute » lui affirma-t-il.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » interrogea Rogers d'un air suspicieux, sa baguette toujours pointée sur le blond. « N'importe qui pourrait savoir que... »

« Non » le coupa Harry. « Tout le monde pense que nous nous sommes rencontrés à Poudlard, lorsqu'il a insulté Ron devant toute notre promotion avant de me proposer son amitié. »

« Euh, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis toujours là... » rappela Drago, qui se sentait de plus en plus confus. « Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ou bien est-ce que je dois aussi vous raconter comment j'ai perdu ma virginité ? »

Harry esquissa un semblant de sourire, qu'il ravala dès qu'il aperçut le regard sévère de leur patron. De son côté, le blond ne s'en émoustilla pas plus que ça. Ils venaient de le menacer avec leurs baguettes, semblaient douter de son identité, et ne lui donnaient aucune raison valable à cet accueil des plus charmants. Il pouvait bien se permettre une mauvaise plaisanterie, peu importait ce qu'en pensait son supérieur.

« Nous avons un espion au sein du bureau » lui annonça Rogers au bout de quelques secondes, tout en baissant finalement sa baguette.

« Et vous pensez que quelqu'un utilise du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'un employé » déduisit Drago, ce qu'ils confirmèrent d'un simple hochement de tête. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

Harry poussa un profond soupir tout en se massant l'arrête du nez par dessous ses lunettes.

« La semaine dernière, nous avons appréhendé un suspect potentiel... » commença-t-il d'un air las. « Quelqu'un que nous soupçonnions d'avoir participé à la dernière… _mauvaise plaisanterie_ dont nous avons été victimes. » Il contourna son bureau, fouilla dans une pile de parchemin qui se trouvaient là, en extirpa celui qu'il cherchait, et le lui tendit. « Jackson Martin. Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de lui, mais il était... »

« Avec moi à Serpentard » termina Drago à sa place en découvrant une photo de son ancien camarade. « Il a deux ans de plus que nous, et il n'a jamais prit part à la guerre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait en quittant Poudlard… »

« Il s'est enfui » lui apprit Rogers, d'un air légèrement écoeuré. « Il a quitté le pays avec ses parents lorsque le retour de Voldemort a été officialisé. »

Pas besoin d'user de Légilimencie sur son patron pour comprendre qu'il n'approuvait absolument pas ce genre de comportement. Le blond se retint cependant de tout commentaire et les laissa poursuivre.

« Je disais donc » reprit Harry d'une voix toujours aussi lasse. « Nous avions retrouvé sa piste grâce au témoignage d'un moldu sans domicile fixe qui avait dormi près de l'entrée des visiteurs, la nuit où le bureau d'Aldrik a été incendié, et avait surpris deux hommes louches sortir précipitamment de la cabine téléphonique. Enfin, bref. Nous l'avons arrêté et mit en détention provisoire le temps de l'interroger. Il nous a d'ailleurs appris pas mal de choses intéressantes… »

« Potter ! » l'avertit Rogers, et les deux jeunes apprentis se tournèrent vivement vers lui.

« Chef... » commença Harry, visiblement agacé. « Il ne nous servira à rien si nous ne lui donnons pas toutes les informations en notre possession ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard assassin, et leur supérieur finit par baisser les armes.

« Très bien Potter » lança-t-il furieusement tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vous laisse vous en charger. Mais je vous préviens, je vous considère responsable de Malefoy. S'il fait le moindre faux pas, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit qui n'aurait pas dû se produire, ou si l'affaire vient à s'ébruiter... »

« Vous m'en tiendrai rigueur, c'est compris, Chef » lui assura le brun avec force et conviction.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de quitter le bureau d'un pas furibond. La porte trembla longtemps encore après qu'il l'eut claquée derrière lui.

« Il ne me fait pas confiance » affirma Drago, légèrement vexé.

« C'est une tête de con ! » cracha Harry, ce qui fit sursauter son ami. « Désolé. C'est un très bon Auror, mais un Chef pitoyable. »

Le blond hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se faire son propre avis sur les capacités de son nouveau supérieur. Mais il savait très bien à quel point Harry avait du mal à le supporter. Combien de fois le brun était-il rentré au Square en pestant contre Rogers pour x ou y raison ? Le Chef du Bureau des Aurors n'appréciait que très peu _l'Élu_ , et lui menait la vie dure pour la simple raison qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter, et qu'il était donc forcément arrivé parmi les meilleurs de son année pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait Vaincu. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'en pensait Rogers. Et Harry avait beau tenter de faire ses preuves par tous les moyens, son supérieur ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un vulgaire pistonné.

« Allez, maintenant qu'il est parti, raconte-moi tout » lui proposa Drago tout en prenant place sur son fauteuil habituel.

Le brun s'assit également à son bureau, posa les coudes sur la planche en chêne et se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Martin nous as avoué qu'il n'était qu'un simple exécutant » lâcha-t-il finalement, après un soupir théâtral. « Il faisait parti d'un groupe de protestants dont l'objectif était de mettre la pression au Ministre afin qu'il finisse par avouer publiquement tous les Secrets de la Guerre. »

Le blond hocha la tête, pas vraiment surpris.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont un chef » conclut-il. « Quelqu'un qui leur donne des ordres. »

« Exactement » confirma le brun. « Mais il n'avait aucune idée de son identité. Il recevait ses ordres par le biais de Gallions ensorcelés. »

Cette information tomba comme une enclume sur l'estomac de Drago. Ainsi, les techniques de communication qu'employaient l'Armée de Dumbledore, en cinquième année, avaient été divulguées à d'autres personnes. Par qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout, à qui ? Harry lui avait parlé des Gallions ensorcelés à l'époque où ils enquêtaient sur le sortilège d'ancrage. Et encore, uniquement après que le blond lui ait sauvé la vie, lors de l'interrogatoire de Goyle. Une fois qu'il avait eut parfaitement confiance en lui. Il imaginait très mal les membres de l'AD fournir une telle information à une personne indigne de confiance.

Donc. Soit leur ennemi était une personne de confiance qui les avait trahi, soit cette personne avait obtenu cette information en manipulant un membre de l'AD.

En espérant que ce n'ait été _que_ de la manipulation…

« Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Hermione ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Harry ferma fort les paupières, comme s'il avait redouté cette question.

« A ton avis ? » finit-il par soupirer. « Comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira quand elle apprendra qu'un groupe de Protestants utilisent ses idées à des fins illégales ? »

« Elle pétera un cable... » commença-t-il.

« Non » le coupa Harry. « Elle culpabilisera. En ce moment, elle a bien plus tendance à s'inquiéter et à culpabiliser qu'à réellement péter les plombs. »

Du point de vue du blond, ça restait discutable. Avec lui, elle perdait souvent les pédales. Néanmoins, il se n'en fit pas la réflection.

« Et donc, » reprit-il au bout d'un certain temps. « Quel est le rapport avec le Polynectar et l'éventuel espion ? »

De nouveau, le brun poussa un profond soupir.

« Martin s'est échappé » lui annonça-t-il, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement sous la surprise. « Cette nuit. On a retrouvé des traces de polynectar dans sa cellule. Quelqu'un a forcément dû l'aider, puisqu'il avait été fouillé à son arrivé en détention. Et nous ignorons si le polynectar n'a servi qu'à le dissimuler lui ou... »

« Ou si celui qui l'a aidé en utilise également » fini le blond à sa place.

Harry acquiesça, et le silence tomba entre eux.

Drago n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, une main derrière son dos, l'autre pinçant son menton d'un air songeur.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur une feuille de parchemin égarée dans un coin de la pièce, coincée sous le pied du sofa qui longeait la porte d'entrée du bureau. Il se figea, victime d'un flashback désagréable. Des images de son cauchemar de la nuit virent flotter devant ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, et la bile lui monta à la gorge.

« Drago ? » s'inquiéta Harry. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Hermione... » souffla-t-il simplement, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et Drago lui expliqua le contenu de son rêve.

« Ecoute... » enchaîna-t-il sérieusement, une fois son récit terminé. « Je sais que Rogers ne croit pas une seconde à cette possibilité. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment. » Harry hochait la tête, pensif. « Mon cauchemar… La loutre… C'est le patronus d'Hermione ! »

« Bah, oui ! » s'exclama le brun, comme si c'était une évidence. « C'est un jeu de mot avec notre nom de famille... »

« Sauf que je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à ce matin ! » s'exclama Drago. « Ça ne m'était jamais passé par l'esprit. En tout cas, pas consciemment. » Il se remit à faire les cent pas, cherchant comment convaincre son ami de la véracité de ses propos. « Ecoute, je sais que tu ne crois pas vraiment en l'art Divinatoire mais... »

« Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! » l'interrompit Harry. « Je te rappelle que le Professeur Trelawney a fait une prophétie qui concernait Tom Jedusor et qui a plus ou moins dicté les dix-huit premières années de ma vie. Alors, _si_. Je crois à l'art Divinatoire, même si je pense que c'est une magie qu'il faut utiliser avec beaucoup, _beaucoup !_ , de précaution. »

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et le blond finit par hocher la tête.

« J'ai poursuivis la Divination, après les BUSEs. » annonça-t-il alors. « J'ai étudié le sens des rêves. Je suis certain que c'est un moyen qu'a utilisé mon subconscient pour me mettre en garde. » Il inspira profondément. « Ta soeur est en danger, Harry. J'en suis plus que persuadé. Cette photo, sur la dépouille de la loutre de mon cauchemar. Elle n'existe pas. Et elle m'a fait comprendre ce que voulait dire cette partie de la menace qui n'avait aucun sens… " _L'infidélité est soeur de Trahison"_... Hermione a trahi Ron, en cou… en se rapprochant de moi. »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, fort, espérant de pas s'être trahi auprès de son ami. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en discuter, avec Hermione, et il ne savait pas si la jeune fille se sentait prête à avouer l'ampleur de leur relation à son frère. Dans le doute, il préférait ne rien dire.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait l'ouïe fine.

« Hermione a trahi Ron en cou… quoi ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire vicieux sur son visage.

Et là, Drago comprit. La lueure malicieuse qui brillait dans les yeux vers du Survivant ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

« Tu nous as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, anxieux.

« La prochaine fois, tu penseras à jeter un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce » acquiesça le brun sans se défaire de son sourire.

Drago en aurait presque hurler de frustration.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il enfin, son angoisse ne l'ayant toujours pas quitté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, au juste ? » lui demanda Harry. « Ma bénédiction ? Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je ne vous ai pas jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roue maintenant... »

Le blond en soupira de soulagement.

« Cependant ! » s'exclama son ami, ce qui fit automatiquement renaître son anxiété. « Si tu t'avises de la faire souffrir... »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Par pitié, Potter ! » lâcha-t-il, à la fois amusé et exaspéré. « Ne me sors pas le discours menaçant du frère surprotecteur. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal » affirma-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. « Elle en a déjà assez bavé comme ça. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir… Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment » finit-il par avouer. « Enfin, pas au début. C'est ta mère qui m'en a parlé la première. Après cette première soirée chez elle, avec Hermione. Elle l'avait senti. Elle était même prête à parier 500 Gallions que vous finiriez ensemble avant la fin de l'été. Avec le recul, heureusement que je n'ai pas parié... »

Drago en était bouche bée. Ainsi, sa mère avait tout compris dès le premier jour ? Il fit marcher sa mémoire, tentant de se souvenir de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hermione à ce moment là. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se souvenir de la complicité qui existait déjà, à l'époque. La jeune fille ne s'était réveillée depuis longtemps, mais il passait déjà ses nuits avec elle. Et ce fut ce soir là qu'il l'embrassa pour la première fois, après être rentrés au Square…

« J'ai eu peur, au début » poursuivit Harry. « Je n'avais pas peur que tu la fasse souffrir, pas consciemment en tout cas. J'avais surtout peur d'elle, de la façon dont elle vivrait cette éventuelle relation. Sa culpabilité, tout ça. J'ai pensé venir t'en parler, puis lui en parler à elle. Et j'ai finalement décidé de laisser faire les choses, tout en gardant une oeil sur vous. Mais, j'avoue avoir été légèrement surpris, la nuit dernière. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. » Il rougit. « Enfin, je veux dire. Je ne pensais pas que vous en étiez déjà là... »

« Ok, stop ! » le coupa Drago. « Je t'arrête là. Je ne tiens pas à avoir ce genre de discussion avec toi. J'ai eu droit à mon lot d'avertissements et de conversation gênante, entre mon père, Severus, et même ma mère… Je crois avoir fait le tour de la question. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui sembla effacer la légère tension qui régnait jusque là.

« Les choses ont un peu… échappées à notre contrôle » avoua le blond. « Ta soeur a souvent paniqué, ce qui n'a pas facilité notre relation. Ou, plutôt, si, en fait. Ça l'a facilité, parce que j'ai dû m'ouvrir et me confier à elle pour la rassurer. » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Et puis, après, c'est moi qui ait paniqué. Comme un imbécile. J'ai failli tout faire foirer. J'ai failli lui faire du mal. J'avais tellement peur de la faire souffrir, _encore_ , que j'ai bien manqué d'y parvenir involontairement. Hier… » Il se tut, un peu gêné d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec le _frère_ d'Hermione. « Hier, j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour elle. »

Là, le silence qui s'installa fut lourd, pesant. Chargé de mots qu'aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer.

Finalement, Drago plongea son regard droit dans celui de son ami.

« Je suis amoureux d'Hermione » finit-il par lui avouer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le faisait, mais il sentait que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Un peu comme il l'aurait fait pour rassurer James Potter, s'il avait été encore en vie. En vie et inquiet pour sa fille. Harry était le seul parent qu'il restait à Hermione. Il lui devait au moins le respect d'être franc et honnête avec lui. Non seulement pour ça, mais aussi en l'honneur de leur amitié. « Je suis amoureux d'elle, et ça me fait peur. Ça me fait peur parce que je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, et je ne sais absolument pas comment agir. C'est nouveau, pour moi. Pour elle aussi, en quelque sorte. Alors... » Il déglutit difficilement. « Alors peut-être que je ferais des erreurs. C'est même presque certain. Mais jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal en toute connaissance de cause. »

Il se sentit mieux, après cette confession. Comme soulagé d'un poid.

« J'ai confiance en toi, Drago » lui assura Harry, et ce fut à cet instant précis que Drago comprit qu'il attendait effectivement sa bénédiction. Non pas qu'elle lui était nécessaire - maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments pour la brune, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière - mais elle lui était au moins bénéfique. Il n'aurait pas à se battre contre Harry, ni à faire ses preuves. Et surtout, il n'aurait pas à vivre avec l'impression d'avoir trahi son ami.

Le silence qui suivit fut apaisant. Presque relaxant. Le blond prit quelques minutes pour faire le point sur les révélations de ce début de matinée. Un détail lui revint alors en mémoire, et une idée brillante lui vint à l'esprit.

« Au fait ! » lança-t-il soudain. Le brun redressa la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier pour l'interroger du regard. « Ce matin, Hermione m'a avoué qu'elle désirait partir à la recherche des Granger. » Il fut étonné de constater que cette nouvelle ne surprenait pas le frère de la brune. « Elle comptait sur nous, mais vu ce qui se passe en ce moment… Du coup, je lui ai proposé de faire ses recherches avec Ginny. » Dans sa poche, il croisa les doigts pour que cette proposition ne soit pas mal accueillie par Harry, mais le jeune homme se contenta simplement de hausser un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre. « Je me suis dit… enfin, avec ce qui s'est passé entre Ginny et toi ces derniers temps, et ce qui vient juste de se produire entre Hermione et moi… Enfin… J'ai pensé qu'elles apprécieraient de faire une petite virée entre fille. » Le visage du brun se tordit dans un rictus moqueur, et le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, ok, en réalité, ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment de savoir qu'elles vont parler de _ça_. Mais Hermione semblait vraiment enchantée à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. Et puis, Ginny est capable de prendre soin d'elle, si jamais elles rencontraient une quelconque difficulté. »

« C'était une bonne idée » approuva enfin Harry. « Tu sais quand elles comptent partir ? »

« Absolument pas » ce qui était la pure vérité. « Hermione devait lui écrire dans la matinée et me tenir informé de ce ta copine lui répondrait. Mais... » il hésita. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je crois qu'elles devraient se mettre en route le plus vite possible. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Au moins, elles seraient loin de toute l'agitation qui court ici en ce moment. »

 _Et du danger qu'Hermione court_ , pensa-t-il. Et bien qu'il n'eût pas prononcé cette pensée à voix haute, le brun l'avait parfaitement compris.

« Alors occupons-nous de ça tout de suite ! » lança-t-il avec un faux enthousiasme.

Drago n'était pas plus enchanté que lui à l'idée d'envoyer les deux jeunes filles au loin aussi rapidement. Mais il l'était encore moins de savoir qu'Hermione courrait un éventuel danger à rester ici, le moral dans les chaussettes et une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête.

« Et que fait-on concernant l'espion ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« J ? » proposa Harry, et le blond hocha la tête.

John. Son indic. L'ombre de son ombre.

Il allait devoir passer faire un tour dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

XXX

 **Lundi 20 Juin 1999 - Fin de soirée - Allée des Embrumes**

Drago fit retomber le capuchon de sa cape de sorcier sur son visage pour protéger son anonymat, bien que la nuit noire lui accordait suffisamment de discrétion. Dans les ruelles sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes, il n'était jamais trop prudent. C'était une règle de survie. Une règle de base. Un principe fondamental.

Remontant rapidement la rue principale du quartier malfamé, il tenait fermement sa baguette le long de son poignet, prêt à s'en servir en cas de danger. L'oreille aux aguets, les yeux à l'affût du moindre mouvement, il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, fit le tour du bâtiment en face de lui, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Une fois certain que personne ne le suivait, il s'engouffra dans une petite boutique sans enseigne et s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière lui.

L'échoppe, assez modeste, était plongée dans le noir. À l'aide d'un _Lumos_ qu'il maintint le plus faiblement possible, il éclaira son chemin au travers des étalages de produits divers et variés. Il passa négligemment devant les têtes réduites profondément ensommeillées, puis devant le présentoir à baguettes magiques bon marché, et dont il ne doutait pas de l'illégalité de leur vente dan cet endroit.

Il finit sa course entre l'étagère à potion, dont la plupart des fioles contenaient des poisons aux multiples effets, et le bac à sabot de licorne, dont la vente était totalement interdite depuis plusieures décennies.

Maintenant qu'il était officiellement un apprenti Auror, tout ces détails le mettaient quelque peu mal à l'aise. Si quelqu'un le voyait ici...

Prudemment, il se pencha et, à l'aide d'un sort informulé, il fit apparaître sur le plancher la trappe qu'il cherchait. Il l'ouvrit et s'engouffra dans la cave du magasin.

Sur la table située en face de l'échelle, une centaine de bougie éclairaient la pièce et rechauffaient les murs de pierres humides. Au centre de la cave, une autre table faisait office de plan de travail, et un énorme chaudron y était posé, dégageant des effluves écoeurante qui offrirent à Drago une subite envie de vomir. Un autre sort informulé plus tard, une bulle d'oxygène entourait des voix respiratoires et lui assurait une première protection contre les effets néfastes de ce qu'il devons être du poison.

Juste à côté de la table, à même le sol, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait accroupi et observait tout un tas de parchemins disposés là, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, un pot de plantes dans chaque main, hésitant visiblement sur l'ingrédient qu'il devait ajouter à sa mixture. Ses longs cheveux bruns encerclaient son visage d'enfant, dont les pommettes étaient encore gonflées, malgré la maigreur du reste de son corps.

« Je te conseil l'asphodèle... » lança subitement Drago, dont la voix claqua comme un fouet, ce qui fit sursauter l'adolescent. « A moins que tu ne tienne à faire exploser ta boutique avec tes pousses d'orties. C'est toi qui voit. »

Il ne put retenir son sourire en voyant l'air à la fois ébahi et frustré du jeunot. Néanmoins, le garçon reprit rapidement contenance et se redressa d'un bond, reposant brusquement les bocaux de plantes sur le plan de travail avant de se frotter les mains sur son jean délavé. Puis il se tourna vers le blond. Malgré leur différence d'âge, l'adolescent était tout aussi grand que l'adulte, même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il manquait cruellement d'une bonne vingtaine de kilos pour être en parfaite santé physique. Son corps semblait bien trop grand pour lui, et ses gestes en étaient maladroits et hésitants.

Lentement, il s'inclina en une petite révérence.

« Monsieur D » le salua-t-il poliment. « C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir ici... »

« Garde tes politesses pour tes autres clients, John » le coupa sèchement Drago. « Je ne suis pas l'un de ces sorciers pompeux et arrogants. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as encore grandi, depuis la dernière fois... »

Le brun lui sourit avec reconnaissance, avant d'accepter la main que lui tendait chaleureusement le blond. Après une brève accolade, l'adolescent se remit rapidement à tourner autour de son chaudron.

« Je ne rentre plus dans mes t-shirts » finit-il par avouer, tout en ajoutant trois feuilles d'asphodèle dans sa mixture. Le liquide bouillonna quelques secondes, avant de prendre une jolie teinte rose. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu viens voir si j'utilise ton argent à bon escient ? »

« Je me fiche bien de ce que tu fais de mon argent, J » lâcha le blond tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Bien qu'il serait bon de t'acheter quelques vêtements, et un peu de nourriture saine aussi, éventuellement. »

Parce qu'en effet, John portait un vieux t-shirt taché et troué, trop petit pour lui d'au moins deux tailles. Quant à son jean… il était ajusté à son tour de hanche, mais lui arrivait à la moitié des mollets lorsqu'il se tenait debout. Drago pinça les lèvres devant ce spectacle affligeant, et l'adolescent lui sourit, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Qu'importe mes vêtements » lança-t-il joyeusement. « Je ne reçois jamais de visite et il y a des choses bien plus intéressante à acquérir que de simple morceaux de tissus… »

« Oui, comme de la nourriture… » gronda le blond. « Tu sais, ces choses délicieuses que l'on cuisine, ou que l'on commande toutes faites, et qu'on ingurgite pour survivre et garder un poids correcte… Bien que dans ton cas, quelques kilos supplémentaires ne ferait pas de mal à tes muscles... »

« C'est bon ? » demanda John d'un air amusé. « Tu as finis les préliminaires ? On peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? » Il souriait toujours comme un dément. « Viens voir ma dernière invention ! »

Il s'en alla rapidement, faisant tomber sur son passage trois bocaux en verre aux contenus douteux, et guida Drago jusque dans une deuxième cave, aménagée en petit salon confortable.

L'apprenti Auror n'avait jamais réellement apprécier rendre visite à son indic. L'adolescent vivait dans une cave, bon sang ! Il ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour, et une odeur de moisissure semblait imprégner les murs. Ce n'était pas un endroit sain. Pas pour un gamin de quinze ans. Même dans sa situation… Mais John ne voulait rien entendre. Et même si Drago ne manquait jamais de lancer quelques sortilège d'entretien à ce logement d'infortune, et même s'il gonflait toujours un peu plus la bourse qu'il laissait sur son passage, même s'il faisait sans cesse quelques allusions sur la possibilité de loger lui-même le garçon, John campait sur ses positions et ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il se sentait très bien "chez lui" …

« Regarde ! Regarde ça, Drago ! » l'adolescent jubilait, lui désignant de son long doigt squelettique une cage à lapin.

Perplexe, le blond s'approcha et l'observa glisser une petite boîte en bois tout au fond de la cage. Lorsque le lapin s'en approcha, les narines en l'air, une fumée opaque s'en échappa, stupéfixiant l'animal. Drago haussa les sourcils.

« Un nuage Stupéfix ? » demanda-t-il, s'assurant d'un nouvel informulé que sa bulle d'oxygène ne l'abandonnerait pas.

« Exactement ! » se réjouit le garçon tout en tapant des mains. « J'ai mit des semaines à le mettre au point, et ça y est ! Il est prêt ! » Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils, visiblement frustré. « Quoique je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de garder la victime dans son état une fois le nuage évaporé. Mais tant que mon lapin respire la fumée, il est to-ta-le-ment immobilisé. Génial, non ? »

« Hin hin » marmonna le blond, réellement impressionné. « Tu compte le faire breveté ? »

« Et puis quoi encore ? » s'exclama John. « Tu tiens à ce que je perde mon anonymat ? J'aime ma tranquillité, Drago. Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne me chercher des noises… Non, non, non ! »

Maladroitement, il contourna la cage à lapin pour se jeter dans le canapé. La seconde suivante, il se mettait à rouler une cigarette, ajoutant à son tabac quelques herbes "thérapeutiques". Le blond ferma les yeux.

« Alors, D » lança l'adolescent tout en léchant la feuille de son joint. « Que me vaut ta venue ? Je suppose que si tu t'es déplacé en personne, ce n'est pas pour venir prendre des nouvelles de mes dernières inventions. » Il se saisit d'une bougie dégoulinante de cire brûlante et s'en servit pour allumer son pet. Il recracha un épais nuage de fumée opaque, toussant ses poumons par la même occasion. « C'est quoi cette fois ? La journaliste, ou le bureau de ton nouveau collègue ? Hmm ? »

Drago ne fut même pas étonné de découvrir que son indic était déjà au courant de son nouveau travail.

« A moins que ce ne soit au sujet des parents adoptifs de ta nouvelle copine ? » lâcha John, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, ce qui stupéfia le blond. « Ou bien de cette inconnue qui fait amie-amie avec Molly Weasley depuis l'enterrement de ce pauvre Ronald... »

« Attends ! » le coupa Drago. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?! »

John afficha un sourire machiavélique, tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir prêt de lui.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il en lui présentant son joint. Drago refusa d'un signe de tête impatient.

« Parle, John ! » le pressa-t-il. « Tu es au courant de bien trop de choses à mon goût, et je n'aime pas ça. »

L'adolescent éclata de rire.

« Très bien, très bien ! » accepta-t-il. Il tira deux bouffées de son joint avant de se tourner vers lui, un air de conspiration au visage. « Ton pote Potty est passé me voir après l'enterrement de Weasley. Il y avait croisé une nana inconnue au bataillon. Plutôt mignonne, soit dit en passant. Il m'a demandé d'enquêter sur elle... »

Drago se souvenait effectivement de cette histoire, mais il pensait qu'Harry avait laissé tombé, puisque lui-même avait demandé à John d'enquêter sur cette Sami Skeeter…

« Et donc ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un certain temps de silence.

« Et donc, » reprit John. « J'ai mené ma petite enquête sur cette nana. Elle s'appelle Alice Dupont. Elle a 21 ans et est une née-Moldue de nationalité Française. Mais surtout... » Il fit une pause théâtral, prenant le temps de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de son joint. « C'était la petite-amie de ce pauvre Ronald Weasley. »

L'information lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein plexus solaire. Ronald Weasley avait eue une petite amie ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'en avait-il parlé à personne ? Il n'en avait même pas fait mention dans ses lettres d'adieu ! Ni celle à sa mère, ni celle à Harry. Et encore moins dans celle d'Hermione…

Hermione ! Comment réagira-t-elle à cette annonce ? Elle qui avait tant aimé le rouquin ? Elle qui s'était sentie tellement mal, tellement coupable de se rapprocher du pire ennemi de son tout premier amour… Se sentirait-elle trahie ? Ou bien verrait-elle là un signe qu'elle avait bel et bien raison d'aller de l'avant ? Il n'en savait rien, et, en toute honnêteté, ça lui foutait la trouille.

« Tu en a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, la voix blanche de toute émotion. « Tu en as déjà parlé à Harry ? »

« Non » lui assura l'adolescent. « Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. En revanche, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Mademoiselle Dupont s'est présentée à Molly Weasley il y a environ un mois de ça. Et depuis, elles se rencontrent une fois par semaine pour prendre un thé chez Florian Fortarôme. »

« C'est compréhensible » hocha-t-il de la tête. « Cette fille doit vouloir faire son deuil en continuant d'apprendre à mieux le connaître au travers de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Quant à Molly, elle voit probablement en elle un moyen de savoir tout ce qui est arrivé à son fils quand il est parti... » Il se releva du canapé et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. « Je serai moi-même curieux de rencontrer cette jeune fille. Tu dis qu'elles se rencontre une fois par semaine ? Quel jour ? »

« Jamais le même... » marmonna John d'une voix pâteuse. « Mais la prochaine fois, je t'enverrai un hibou... »

« Non, c'est trop risqué » refusa Drago. « Je te rappelle que je suis apprenti Auror, maintenant. Si quelqu'un vient à apprendre que j'ai des contacts avec toi… Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau… Ni de ma carrière... »

L'adolescent dodelina de la tête, complètement défoncé. Le blond reprit sa place à ses côtés sur le canapé et lui mit une petite gifle sur la joue.

« Hey ! » s'exclama John, d'une voix toujours aussi pâteuse.

« Reste lucide encore quelques minutes, John ! » le rabroua Drago tout en lui arrachant son joint des mains. Le garçon tenta de récupérer son bien, mais ses geste maladroits étaient rendus bien trop lents par les effets des herbes, et il finit par abandonner tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. « Tu as des infos sur les parents d'Hermione ? » demanda alors le blond.

« 'Sais pas ! » lâcha l'adolescent. « P'têt bien... »

« JOHN ! » hurla alors Drago, à bout de patience.

Le garçon sursauta, tout ses sens en alerte.

« Ok, ok... » il tenta de se lever, mais retomba mollement dans les coussins du canapé. « Tu peux m'passer ça, steuplé ? » demanda-t-il à Drago en lui désignant un pichet d'eau posé sur la table.

Le blond le lui tendit, et John se mit à y boire comme un assoiffé. La seconde suivante, son visage devenait pensif, rêveur. Encore une seconde plus tard, un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et ses yeux retrouvèrent toute leur espièglerie.

« Ah, mec... » il grimaça. « Franchement, quand tu vois que je commence à fumer, pose toutes tes questions ou laisse moi me défoncer tranquil... » il s'arrêta de lui même en apercevant le regard assassin du plus âgé. « Ok, d'accord. Bon. Les parents de ta petite amie ? Ils sont à Hamilton, en Nouvelle-Zélande. Ils ont adopté un orphelin du pays, mais j'crois bien que c'en est un de notre guerre à nous, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire... »

Ainsi, les parents d'Hermione avaient adopté un nouvel enfant ? Ces gens avaient vraiment le cœur sur la main, aucun doute possible. Et, en plus, un enfant sorcier ?

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » insista-t-il.

« Ouaip' ! » confirma John tout en se levant avec énergie. « Ils se nomment Aiden et Emily Thorne, et leur fils s'appelle Daniel. Elle devrait pouvoir les retrouver facilement avec ça. »

« Et comment se fait-il que tu ais déjà toutes ces informations avant même que je ne te les ai demandées ? » interrogea Drago, méfiant.

« Parce que c'est mon boulot » lança joyeusement l'adolescent. « Tout savoir sur tout et deviner à l'avance ce que tu vas me demander... »

« Mouais » acquiesça le blond. « Dans ce cas, tu sais déjà qui a vandalisé le bureau de Potter et où je peux le trouver ? »

« Malheureusement, non » grimaça John. « Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que l'apothicaire du coin a récemment vendu une très grande quantité de polynectar à un type, inconnu, jamais vu dans le coin. »

« Donc, tu n'as rien... » accusa Drago.

« J'ai l'apothicaire, c'est déjà pas mal... » sourit l'adolescent. « Au moins, tu as une piste. »

Et tandis qu'il reprenait son joint et tirait une très grosse bouffée, Drago se leva et quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.

Oui. Il avait une piste, et c'était déjà pas mal.

Au passage, il fit tomber une grosse bourse pleine d'argent, moldu et sorcier. Un de ces jours, il faudrait vraiment qu'il ensorcelle cet argent pour obliger John à le dépenser convenablement.

Un de ces jours…

* * *

 _Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Je suis plutôt contente de savoir que mon Lemon a été assez bien reçu, la dernière fois. J'en remettrai peut-être un autre avant la fin de l'histoire, on verra. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de la réaction d'Hermione. Et de tout le reste. Ce début d'enquête... Je vous l'ai dit, maintenant, on va être un peu plus fixé sur l'enquête... Ca va devenir... différent.  
Enfin bref, je m'arrête là ! Je vous dit à très bientôt, je l'espère. Dès que possible, promit. Je ne vous oublie pas !  
Dabisous !  
Yumi Kate  
_


	27. Nouvelle-Zélande

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour - Bonsoir ! - tout le monde !  
Non non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien moi, avec un nouveau chapitre que - j'espère - vous allez adoré, et ce seulement une semaine depuis le dernier...  
Oui oui, je sais, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis... Piouh ! même moi je ne m'en souviens plus.  
En fait, la semaine dernière, je me sentais tellement bien après avoir posté mon chapitre, tellement fière de moi, que j'étais genre... méga motivée ! Du coup, j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire un peu. Et puis... BIM ! Chapitre fini ! Le soir même ! Ouaip, vous avez bien lu, le chapitre est prêt, tout chaud, depuis déjà une semaine. Et j'ai pas put résister à l'envie de vous le faire partager dès ce soir. J'avais hésité, franchement, parce que je me suis dis que vous risquiez de penser que j'avais enfin retrouvé un rythme de publication plus sain... Mais non, même pas. La preuve, depuis une semaine, pas eu une seule seconde pour écrire la suite, ce qui fait que je suis genre méga à la bourde pour le prochain, ahaha ! Donc n'espérez pas trop, et gardez juste un œil sur votre boîte mail.  
Bon, en attendant, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre plein de... non, je ne dirais rien !  
Juste, pour rappel, les lemons, dans ma fiction, sont indiquées par ce petit signe "_ **..o°°0-O-0°°o..** " donc... si vous avez l'esprit fragile... (si c'est le cas, que faites vous sur une fiction classée M ?)  
Voilà voilà !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 27 : Nouvelle-Zélande**

* * *

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 11:50  
Hamilton, Nouvelle-Zélande : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 23:50**

Tandis que le soleil de midi tapait fort dans le ciel, et que les températures frôlaient les trente degrés, Harry Potter déambulait nerveusement sur la place du marché du Londres Moldu. Sa baguette magique coincée le long de son poignet, et cachée par sa veste en jean, ne lui offrait qu'un maigre sentiment de sécurité. En passant devant la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier son apparence une nouvelle fois. Ses cheveux châtains clairs, presque blonds, étaient coupés très courts et couverts de gel coiffant. Ses yeux bruns étaient cachés par d'épaisses lunettes de soleil, et une barbe de quelques jours venait grignoter ses joues creuses.

Les sortilèges de camouflages étaient toujours en place.

Il reporta rapidement son attention sur sa proie. Devant lui, à une quinzaine de mètres, un homme d'une trentaine d'années faisait ses courses en fredonnant. Ses cheveux cuivrés lui tombaient négligemment devant les yeux. Des yeux verts et rieurs, charmeurs. Un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice plus tard, et la serveuse du stand auquel il venait de s'arrêter papillonnait des yeux en rougissant. L'homme enchaîna quelques paroles toutes faites, et repartit avec un sac de légumes gracieusements offerts, plus une adresse griffonnée au dos de son ticket de caisse.

Harry en aurait presque grogner de frustration.

Il ne lâcha pas l'homme des yeux. Son costume trois pièces bleu marine était facilement reconnaissable parmi la foule des moldus vêtus de jeans et de t-shirt légers. L'homme s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, devant un stand de charcuterie. Cette fois ci, son sourire n'eut pas l'effet escompté, et la vendeuse insista pour avoir son argent, le menaçant d'appeler la police s'il ne payait pas. Levant les mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre, il se mit en quête de son portefeuille en tâtonnant les poches de sa veste de costume.

Ce qui suivit fut tellement rapide que si Harry ne s'y était pas attendu, il ne l'aurait probablement pas vu…

L'homme fit mine de tendre sa main pleine de pièces de monnaie à la vendeuse, et pointa le bout de sa baguette magique sur elle de l'autre main. Un sort de confusion plus tard, la jeune femme lui souriait et le remerciait poliment d'avoir fait ses achats chez elle. L'homme lui sourit et reprit sa route, toujours en fredonnant.

Cette fois, Harry aurait bien voulu lui mettre son poing dans la figure… À la moldue, pour de vrai…

C'est alors qu'un adolescent, lancé à pleine vitesse sur son skateboard, percuta l'homme d'affaire. Le contact fut si brutal que les deux hommes tombèrent à la renverse, les sachets de courses volant à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Le jeune homme, roux, les yeux bleus, mince, vêtu d'un bermuda et d'un t-shirt sans manche trop long pour lui, ramassa sa casquette qu'il repositionna, à l'envers, sur sa tête, tout en s'excusant auprès de l'homme d'affaire qui se relevait déjà en hurlant des obscénités. L'ado leva les yeux au ciel, récupéra sa planche de skate, et reprit sa route semblant de rien.

Lorsqu'il passa devant Harry, il lui fit un discret signe du pouce.

Au même instant, un octogénaire venait en aide à l'homme d'affaire, s'aidant de sa canne pour se baisser et ramasser les différents légumes et autres paquets de pâté de campagne et de tranches de jambon qui s'étalaient tout autour d'eux. Lorsque le vieillard lui rendit ses achats, l'homme d'affaire s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le remercier.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry entra en scène. Franchissant rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient des deux hommes, il bouscula sa proie et se retourna d'un même mouvement, comme pour s'excuser. Mais, au lieu de lui présenter des excuses embarrassées, il se colla à lui et pointa sa baguette magique dans les côtes de l'homme.

« Monsieur Stanford » le salua-t-il dans un souffle, tout juste assez bas pour que seul l'homme puisse l'entendre. « Je vous déconseille de faire le moindre geste brusque. » L'homme s'était figé en sentant l'arme contre son flanc. « Au nom du Ministre de la Magie et du Magenmagot, je vous annonce que vous êtes dès à présent mit en détention provisoire. » L'homme crispa la mâchoire. « Vous êtes accusé d'avoir participé à des actes de vandalisme au sein du ministère de la Magie. » Harry posa sa main libre sur le dos de l'homme. « Veuillez me suivre de votre plein gré, et il sera noté dans votre dossier que vous avez coopéré. » Il tenta d'avancer d'un pas en entraînant l'homme avec lui, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. « Dois-je vous préciser que vous êtes cerné ? » demanda-t-il alors. Puis, voyant que l'homme ne réagissait toujours pas, il s'approcha de son oreille. « Au fait, vous êtes désarmé, Monsieur Stanford » chuchota-t-il et, voyant le visage de l'homme se décomposer, il sut qu'il avait gagné. « Alors je vous conseille vivement de me suivre sans opposer de résistance. »

La seconde suivante, l'homme d'affaire le suivait docilement jusque dans une petite ruelle. Il fronça les sourcils en y découvrant l'adolescent au skateboard, qui jouait avec _sa_ baguette magique - qu'il lui avait probablement dérobée pendant leur chute - ainsi que le vieillard qui lui était venu en aide. Harry leur fit un discret signe de tête. Le vieillard leva sa canne à hauteur de torse, et Harry fit signe à l'homme d'affaire de s'en saisir. L'instant d'après, l'adolescent et lui-même attrapaient la canne.

Le portoloin se mit à briller, puis les tira tous les quatre par le nombril. Le temps d'un battement de cils, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire du ministère. Quelques sorts plus tard, l'homme d'affaire avait en face de lui trois Aurors fiers de leur mission.

« Bien, Monsieur Matthew Stanford » commença Rogers en posant sa canne sur la table et en faisant signe à l'homme d'affaire de s'installer sur la chaise qui leur faisait face. « Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire... »

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 12:45**  
 **Hamilton, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 00:45**

« Oh, allez, arrête de faire cette tête ! » lança Harry à un Drago plus que boudeur.

Ils se trouvaient à leur table habituelle, dans leur restaurant habituel, et savouraient un repas presque habituel. Et, à l'inverse de leurs habitudes, Drago faisait la tête.

« Vous auriez quand même pu choisir une autre couleur ! » pesta le blond, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée.

« Je trouve qu'elle t'allait très bien, moi... » commenta le brun.

« J'étais _roux_ , bon sang ! » ragea Drago. « ROUX ! Non mais, franchement ?! Tu l'as fait exprès, j'en suis certain ! »

« Allez, c'est pas la mort… » le rassura Harry. « C'est pas comme si je m'étais amusé à te prendre en photo juste avant qu'ils ne transforment le reste de ton visage pour ensuite envoyer une copie de ladite photo à tout notre entourage » ajouta-t-il d'un air désinvolte.

Son ami - et collègue - réagit au quart de tour.

« Non… » souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu n'as pas osé... » Harry ne pu retenir ses lèvres de frémir sous l'amusement. « Salaud ! » s'exclama Drago. « Oh, crois moi celle là tu vas me la payer, Potter ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui » éluda le Survivant. « Tu dis ça à chaque fois... » Il sourit devant l'air renfrogné du Serpentard. « Allez, vois le bon côté des choses... » ajouta-t-il et Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. « Maintenant, Georges et toi avaient tout de vrais frères... »

Vivement, il se baissa pour éviter la serviette, roulée en boule, que venait de lui jeter Drago au visage. Il éclata de rire. Une fois calmés, ils prirent leur repas dans une atmosphère tout aussi chargée qu'avant cet échange, le blond faisant toujours la tête dans son coin, et le brun ayant beaucoup de mal à ne pas en rajouter.

Lorsque le dessert fut servi, deux fondants au chocolats accompagnés d'une sauce à la vanille, et d'un thé Earl Grey pour lui, d'un café corsé pour Drago, Harry soupira.

« En tout cas, cette mission a été une réussite ! » lança-t-il joyeusement.

Le blond hocha la tête tout portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

« Mouais... » Il avala une gorgée. « Encore faut-il que cette enflure se mette à table... » Il coupa rageusement un morceau de sa pâtisserie. « Ça fait quand même chier, de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule petite goutte de Vérita... »

« Ah non ! » s'exclama le brun. « On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Le Veritaserum est interdit, Malefoy. Point à la ligne. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Enfin... » soupira-t-il. « Peut-être nous donnera-t-il un peu plus d'informations sur la personne qui se trouve à la tête du groupe Protestant... »

Harry hocha la tête, soudain pensif.

« Tu crois que c'est notre espion ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Qui ça ? » interrogea le blond. « Leur chef ? » Il fit mine de réfléchir. « Peut-être... » Il fronça les sourcils. « Dans ce cas, ça va... »

« Compliquer les choses » termina Harry à sa place, une douloureuse impression de malaise au creu de l'estomac.

Il n'avait plus d'appétit, tout à coup. Il n'avait que ce mauvais pressentiment… Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire… Leur mission s'était vraiment trop bien passé… Ça avait été trop… _facile_.

« Tu veux pas qu'on y retourne ? » demanda-t-il, nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » l'interrogea Drago.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... » grinça Harry.

Plus qu'un pressentiment, une intuition. Elle lui donnait la nausée, et un goût effroyable dans la bouche. Le blond hocha la tête et s'essuya les lèvres. L'instant d'après, ils quittaient le restaurant et retournaient au Ministère.

En approchant de leurs bureau, l'agitation ambiante ne les rassura pas. Drago intercepta un collègue qui passait hâtivement près d'eux en posant une main autoritaire sur son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, tellement sérieuse que l'Auror, pourtant plus haut gradé que lui, se tassa sur lui-même.

« Votre type s'est échappé » lança-t-il d'une voix froide. « Il a assommé Rogers et s'est enfui. Mais personne ne sait comment il a fait... »

« Merde ! » s'exclama Harry. « Où est Rogers ? »

« Toujours dans la salle d'interrogatoire » répondit leur collègue. « Il est un peu sonné, mais il beugle depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Meredith vient juste de partir vous chercher, Rogers ne veut voir que vous deux. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, et, une fois que Drago eut demandé à leur collègue de rappeler Meredith, ils rejoignirent rapidement la salle d'interrogatoire.

Rogers était assis sur la chaise qu'occupait précédemment leur seul et unique suspect. Se frottant l'arrière du crâne, il pestait dans sa barbe et lançait des regards noirs à tous les objets que contenait la pièce. Lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux apprentis, il se leva d'un bond.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il, fou de rage.

« Désolé patron, on vient juste d'apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé... » lança Harry.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ! » cracha Rogers. « Je vais vous le dire, moi, ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Il donna un coup de pied furieux à la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et pointa la porte d'un doigt tremblant de rage. « Un type est entré dans la salle et m'a cogné la tête ! »

« Comme un moldu ? » demanda Drago, tout aussi surpris que l'était Harry.

« Exactement ! » s'exclama leur Chef. Il semblait à deux doigts de devenir fou. « Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il ne restait rien d'autre que cette foutue fiole de polynectar et ce bout de papier vierge ! »

Ce qui expliquait comment leur suspect s'était évadé sans attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Harry s'approcha dudit papier et le prit dans ses mains. Il le retourna à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne se produisit. Drago tendit alors la main et le brun lui donna le morceau de parchemin en haussant les épaules.

Et là, devant leurs yeux ébahis, un texte apparut en lettres écarlates.

« _L'heure de Vérité a sonné._  
 _Le fruit défendu a été consommé,_  
 _Sans aucune once de Regret._  
 _Quand soudain l'entourage disparaît…_

 _La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._ »

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui arracha le parchemin des mains. Les mots s'effacèrent presque aussitôt. Les trois hommes s'observèrent, surpris et perplexes. Drago récupéra le bout de papier, et les vers réapparurent instantanément.

« Ainsi donc, » commença Rogers d'une voix accusatrice « cette menace vous est directement adressée, Malefoy ! » Il avait dans les yeux cet air à la fois méprisant, interrogateur et suspicieux. « Auriez-vous quelque chose à avouer ? »

« Patron, vous n'êtes pas... » commença Harry, choqué que leur Chef puisse accusé Drago de quoi que ce soit, mais Rogers le fusilla du regard, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

Puis il reporta son attention sur le blond, toujours en état de choc, les yeux écarquillés sur les vers qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Je... » commença-t-il, avant de passer une main tremblante sur son visage. « Il n'y a rien à dire, Chef. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces mots me sont adressés » assura-t-il d'une voix claire et déterminée.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants, et Rogers finit par pincer les lèvres d'un air dédaigneux.

« Bien, puisque c'est comme ça... » Il s'approcha de la porte, sur le point de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire. La main sur la poignée, il arrêta son mouvement et se retourna vers eux. « Potter, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. Malefoy est sous _votre_ supervision ! » ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Puis il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte au passage.

La seconde suivante, Drago se laissait tomber à même le sol, le visage entre les mains, ses épaules secouées de spasmes incontrôlables.

« Drago ? » s'inquiéta Harry. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » se mit-il à hurler, tout en le fusillant du regard.

Le brun en resta bouche bée. Des larmes dévalaient les joues du blond, rendant son visage absolument méconnaissable. Harry ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois, deux ans et demi plus tôt, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde… A l'époque, Drago craquait sous la pression que lui mettait son père et Tom Jedusor pour achever sa mission… Pour tuer Dumbledore et faire entrer les Mangemorts à Poudlard…

Mais là…

Là, il pleurait pour Hermione. Parce qu'il était persuadé que les menaces la concernait. Parce que cette lettre ci lui était directement adressée. Probablement aussi parce qu'il se sentait responsable, et qu'il était mort de trouille.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Harry finit par reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit qui divaguait. Il s'asseya à même le sol, à côté de son ami, et se contenta de rester là, près de lui, son épaule collée à la sienne, partageant silencieusement son chagrin. Harry n'était pas doué pour consoler les gens, ni pour les rassurer. Encore moins lorsque lui même sentait monter la panique.

Hermione…

Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête. " _Le fruit défendu a été consommé, sans aucune once de Regret_." Ces vers faisaient probablement référence à la nouvelle tournure qu'avait prise la relation de Drago et Hermione, deux semaines plus tôt. Ils avaient couché ensemble. Harry les avait entendu, et Drago le lui avait confirmé, gêné, le lendemain matin. Leur relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Et même si la jeune fille avait quitté le pays dix jours plus tôt pour partir à la recherche de ses parents adoptifs, le brun ne doutait pas une seule seconde que cette petite virée n'aurait aucune incidence sur ce qui se passait entre eux.

Drago et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Aussi fou que celui puisse paraître.

En revanche, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait dire les deux derniers vers. " _Quand soudain l'entourage disparaît… La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_." Il ne savait pas… Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il avait bien une petite idée… Mais cette simple supposition lui donnait envie de vomir…

« Il faut rejoindre les filles » lança-t-il alors, plus pour que Drago réagisse que pour lui donner un ordre. « Maintenant ! »

Il se redressa et tendit la main au Serpentard. Celui-ci le dévisagea longuement. Il ne pleurait plus, mais son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une angoisse sourde, une détresse sans nom. Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par hocher la tête et accepta la main qu'Harry lui tendait pour se relever. Une fois debout, ils ne se lâchèrent pas.

« Ensemble ? » demanda Harry dans un souffle.

C'était leur truc. Leur rituel. Leur façon à eux de se prouver l'un à l'autre que, même face à l'adversité, même face au danger, ils ne se quitteraient pas. La première fois, ce fut juste après que Drago ait prit un Sectusempra à sa place. La seconde fois, lorsqu'Harry avait failli tout abandonner, persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à sortir sa soeur du coma dans lequel elle était plongée. La troisième fois, quand Drago avait débarqué chez lui en pleine nuit, complètement perdu et déboussolé, sans savoir où aller, parce qu'il ne voulait plus vivre au Manoir avec sa mère et Severus.

La dernière fois, c'était lorsqu'ils avaient découverts les premières menaces, deux semaines plus tôt. Lorsque Drago lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes au sujet d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris que personne d'autre qu'eux ne croyait réellement que la jeune fille était en danger.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un long regard, lourd de promesses et d'inquiétude.

« Toujours » répondit Drago au bout de quelques secondes, la voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

Alors, sans se lâcher l'avant bras, comme pour sceller leur pacte, ils transplannèrent ensemble.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 14:30**  
 **Wellington, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 02:30**

Tiraillement.

Harry ne s'habituerait jamais à la sensation désagréable de voyager avec un portoloin. Jamais.

Lorsque la sensation disparut enfin, il ouvrit les yeux observa la pièce qui l'entourait.

Spacieuse. Lumineuse. Chaleureuse. Ce furent les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit pour décrire l'immense salle d'atterrissage en portoloin dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'agence de voyage n'avait pas menti, ils savaient accueillir leurs voyageurs correctement. _Au prix du billet, ils ont plutôt intérêt !_ pensa-t-il amèrement, les 100 Gallions que lui coutaient ce voyage toujours en travers de la gorge. Il détestait Rogers. Il détestait son patron d'avoir refusé de faire passer les billets en note de frais…

Drago et lui échangèrent un rapide regard. La seconde suivante, une hôtesse d'accueil vint à leur rencontre.

« _Welcome to Wellington, Gentlemen_ » leur lança-t-elle en minaudant, dévisageant le blond avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Blonde, pulpeuse, des yeux bleus lourdement maquillés, elle ressemblait au stéréotype de l'hôtesse de l'air moldu qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans différents films à gros budget. « Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il est actuellement deux heure trente du matin... » commença-t-elle tout en récupérant le bonnet en laine qui leur avait servi de portoloin, et qu'ils tenaient toujours dans leur main. « … et la température extérieur est de moins onze degrés. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, horrifiés. _Moins onze degrés ?!_ Mais bon sang, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas pensé à vérifier la météo locale avant de faire le voyage ? Harry n'avait emporté que des vêtements légers, les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait à Londres. Et, vu le regard désespéré que lui lançait Drago, il en était probablement de même pour lui. Pourtant, le portoloin aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, quand même...

« Un soucis, Gentlemen ? » demanda l'hôtesse en examinant leurs visages effrayés.

« Nous ne pensions pas qu'il ferait aussi froid... » avoua Harry, dépité.

« Nous n'avons pas apporté de vêtements adéquats » ajouta alors Drago, d'une voix glaciale, presque aussi glaciale que la température extérieure.

L'hôtesse, qui semblait être habituée à ce genre de situation, leur sourit avec professionnalisme.

« Nous sommes là pour parer à vos moindre besoins, Messieurs » leur annonça-t-elle, mais le regard lubrique qu'elle lançait à Drago ne permettait pas de douter quant aux réels besoins qu'elle désirait combler. « Nous avons une boutique à l'entrée de l'agence où vous pourrez acheter tout ce qu'il vous faut, vêtements, chaussures, bonnets et écharpes... » Elle leur sourit. « Et même des gants créés spécifiquement pour l'utilisation des baguettes magiques en situation extrême... » ajouta-t-elle, son regard toujours aussi lubrique.

Elle les guida jusqu'au comptoir où elle leur fournit tout un tas de brochures et de cartes pour les aider à se repérer dans le pays tout entier.

« Le Ministère de la Magie se trouve ici » leur indiqua-t-elle en désignant un point précis sur une carte de la ville. « Ici, vous trouverez l'entrée de notre quartier commerçant, et ici, le village sorcier de Wellington » ajouta-t-elle en leur désignant deux autres points, à quelques rues seulement de l'agence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. « Si vous avez besoin d'un hôtel, je vous recommande l'Auberge de Miss Paddy, elle sert une soupe à tomber par terre. »

Le clin d'oeil qu'elle lança à Drago laissait parfaitement sous-entendre qu'elle séjournait elle-même dans cette auberge, et Harry ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle espérait voir le blond débarquer dans sa chambre au petit matin…

« Merci bien » lui lança-t-il sèchement. « Mais nous ne sommes que de passage dans la ville » ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus douce en voyant l'air offusqué de l'hôtesse d'accueil.

Drago était étonnamment silencieux, ce qui ne rassurait pas le brun. Après avoir remercié l'hôtesse, ils s'en allèrent en direction de la boutique de souvenirs, dans laquelle ils trouvèrent, comme promis, des vêtements de saison à acheter.

Une fois avoir qu'ils eurent fini leurs achats, et après être passé aux toilettes de l'agence touristique pour se changer, il s'engouffrèrent dans la nuit gelée.

« Hermione aurait pu nous prévenir qu'on était en plein hiver, ici » lança-t-il avec agacement. « Elle n'en a même pas parlé dans ses lettres... »

Drago ne prononçait toujours pas le moindre mot.

« Tu vas finir par dire quelque chose ? » s'emporta Harry, et il sut qu'il venait de briser la transe dans laquelle se trouvait son ami lorsque celui-ci écarquilla des yeux surpris dans sa direction.

« Putain » lâcha finalement Drago, et le brun eut envie de rire. « On se les gèle ici, mec ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette. Un geste précis de la main plus tard, un immense bus à deux étages s'arrêtait devant eux dans un horrible crissement de pneus.

« _Good Evening, Gentlemen_ ! Et bienvenu à bord du Magicobus ! » leur lança un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le teint basané, les yeux verts, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés en dreadlocks négligées et rassemblées en une queue lâche. « Je suis Liam Simon, votre contrôleur et guide pour ce trajet. Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda-t-il, tout en leur faisant signe de grimper à bord.

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Il suivit néanmoins Harry à l'intérieur du transport magique.

« Nous aimerions nous rendre à Hamilton » annonça le brun avec un sourire poli.

« Parfait, parfait ! » s'exclama Liam, et il donna un petit coup contre la vitre du conducteur. « En avant, Matt. Direction Hamilton ! »

Le bus reparti de plus belle, et les deux jeunes hommes durent rapidement se retenir au barreau d'un des lits pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

« C'est la première fois que vous prenez le Magicobus, Gentlemen ? » demanda Liam, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir son sourire moqueur.

« Pour lui, oui » lui répondit Harry en désignant Drago d'un geste de la main. « J'ai déjà prit le Magicobus Londonien, il y a quelques années. Je ne m'y habitue pas. »

Le contrôleur acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en leur faisant signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'étage.

« C'est moins perturbant d'ici » avoua-t-il alors, et le brun fut surpris de constater qu'il avait raison. Le trajet semblait moins inconfortable lorsqu'on se trouvait en hauteur. La vitesse était moins impressionnante, et les virages brusques ne lui donnaient pas la nausée. Instantanément, il décida que ce Liam était beaucoup plus sympathique que Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus auquel il avait eu affaire lors de sa troisième année.

Après avoir payé les quarante-huit Mornilles que leur coûtait le trajet - vingt-quatre Mornilles chacun - ils s'installèrent au bord de l'un des lits et discutèrent avec le contrôleur. Ils apprirent ainsi que le voyage prendrait deux heures, qu'il faisait bien plus chaud au nord du pays - dans les zéro degré en pleine nuit et jusqu'à dix degré la journée, s'ils avaient du beau temps - et qu'ils arriveraient non pas dans la ville de Hamilton, qui était une ville Moldue, mais dans un petit village sorcier juste à côté, Whatawhata. Un nom qui fit ricaner Drago, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel Harry, ce qui fit les dévisager longuement Liam.

Le silence s'installa, léger. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas vraiment fatigués, encore réglés sur l'heure londonienne. Pour eux, ils étaient en plein après-midi. Et non pas au beau milieu de la nuit…

Soudain, Harry se frappa le front de sa main.

« Mais quel con ! » grogna-t-il par la même occasion.

« Ça, on le savait déjà, Potter... » ricana Drago, et le brun le fusilla du regard. « Mais que nous vaut donc ce soudain élan de lucidité ? »

« On est au beau milieu de la nuit ! » lui fit remarquer Harry.

« Wouah, quelle perplexité ! » se moqua le blond.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot, Malefoy ! » le rabroua le Gryffondor. « Et réfléchis deux minutes à ce que ça implique ! »

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, mais, ne trouvant pas, il haussa les épaules.

« Les filles doivent être entrain de dormir ! » s'exclama alors Harry. « On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit... »

Le sourire lubrique qui s'afficha sur les lèvres de Drago lui fit comprendre que si, au contraire, ils pouvaient parfaitement débarquer dans leurs chambres au beau milieu de la nuit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement écoeuré à l'idée de ce que son ami comptait faire avec sa _soeur !_ , mais, au fond de lui, l'idée avait bel et bien germée…

Soudain, il fut plus qu'impatient à l'idée de retrouver Ginny…

 **..o°°0-O-0°°o..**

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 16:45**  
 **Whatawhata, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 04:45**

Sous sa couette en plume d'oie qui d'ordinaire lui tenait chaud, Ginny frissonna. La chambre d'hôtel, très luxueuse, était pourtant équipée d'une cheminée à feu de bois qu'elle avait elle-même suffisamment alimentée en bûches sèches pour la nuit. Et, même si le feu faiblissait, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que les Elfes de maison employés par l'hôtel - oui, _employés !_ ils étaient libres et rémunérés, Hermione s'en était assurée, puisque la Nouvelle-Zélande était bien plus avancée qu'eux en ce qui concernait les droits des êtres magiques non sorciers - s'occuperaient eux-mêmes de tenir sa chambre à une température adéquate et confortable.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle froid ?

Dans son demi-sommeil, elle grogna et tourna sur elle-même, tentant par la même occasion de réajuster la couette au dessus de ses épaules dénudées.

C'est alors qu'elle se figea.

Là, juste à côté d'elle, quelqu'un venait de s'allonger dans _son_ lit. Totalement réveillée, à présent, elle fit lentement glisser sa main sous son oreiller, cherchant à tâton sa baguette magique dont elle ne se séparait jamais, les yeux toujours clos et le visage neutre pour laisser croire à l'inconnu qui se trouvait _dans son lit !_ qu'elle dormait toujours profondément. Elle ne trouva que du vide. Du vide sous son oreiller, du vide sous celui d'à côté. Et son coeur se mit à pulser à cent à l'heure.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas » fit l'homme allongé près d'elle d'une voix rauque.

Alors, ayant reconnu _sa_ voix, Ginny ouvrit enfin les yeux.

« Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle, le visage illuminé. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La seconde suivante, son amoureux la dominait de tout son corps, en appui sur ses mains posées de chaque côté de son visage, et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Dix jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix jours. Oh, ils avaient su se passer l'un de l'autre pendant des périodes bien plus longues, ne serait-ce que lorsque la jeune fille était encore à Poudlard. Mais, à l'époque, ils ne sortaient pas _officiellement_ ensemble.

A l'époque, ils n'avaient, ni l'un ni l'autre, aucune idée de ce que l'absence physique pouvait signifier.

Ce fut probablement pour cette raison que le sang de Ginny s'échauffa soudainement. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle mourrait de chaud. Et pourtant, elle continuait d'attirer Harry au plus près d'elle, au plus près de son corps, cherchant sa chaleur à lui. Cherchant la chaleur que ce contact lui promettait.

Au diable les préliminaires. Elle le désirait. Elle n'avait pas connu son corps suffisamment de fois pour en être rassasiée. Elle s'en était passé depuis bien trop longtemps, et elle en était frustrée. Elle en avait _besoin_. Et, maintenant qu'il était là, en chair et en os, dans ses bras, elle ne désirait plus que lui.

Elle se félicita d'avoir emporté ses nuisettes jusqu'en Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle se félicita d'en avoir enfilée une, la veille au soir, malgré la température extérieur qui avoisinait les zéro degrés. Elle se félicita d'avoir prit la décision, maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus à partager son dortoir avec d'autres jeunes filles, de porter des tenues de femmes toutes les nuits.

Elle s'en félicita au moment même où, gémissant de désir, Harry fit courir sa main sur la nudité de ses cuisses.

« Tu m'as manqué » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, sans pour autant cesser ses caresses.

Sa main remontait le long de la cuisse dénudée de Ginny avec une infinie douceur. La rouquine en grogna de frustration. Elle ne voulait aucune douceur. Elle ne voulait aucune lenteur. Elle le voulait lui. Passionnément, brutalement. Rapidement.

D'un coup de rein déterminé, elle le fit rouler sur le matelas et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Harry éclata de rire, presque moqueur.

« Impatiente ? » la taquina-t-il, et il ne récolta qu'une petite tape sur sa joue en réprimande.

« La ferme ! » grogna-t-elle tout en se jetant sur ses lèvres.

Elle l'embrassa alors avec toute la passion, tout le désir, toute l'impatience qu'elle ressentait. Et lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son amoureux glisser lentement sur ses cuisses, elle gémit.

La seconde suivante, il se redressait, l'entraînant dans son geste. Assise à califourchon sur lui, elle prit un immense plaisir à sentir sa virilité gonflée contre son pubis. Elle quitta rapidement ses lèvres pour lui retirer son pull et son t-shirt d'un même mouvement impatient. Il en profita pour lui retirer sa nuisette, avec une lenteur exagérée, faisant glisser ses mains sur sa peau dénudée.

A cet instant, Ginny, de plus en plus impatiente, aurait bien voulu le frapper…

Mais d'un geste brusque, il la fit basculer sous lui et plaqua son corps contre le sien, la dominant entièrement. Alors que la jeune fille faisait glisser ses mains jusque dans la nuque du brun, dans le but de les glisser dans ses cheveux avec fougue et passion - ce qui, elle le savait, le rendrait totalement fou de désir - il se saisit de ses poignets et les plaqua violemment contre le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête.

« T-t-t-t, pas si vite jeune fille... » la réprimanda-t-il, tout en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Vint alors ce que Ginny appelait fréquemment "le quart-d'heure de torture" et dont elle se serait bien passé. Harry la torturait. Aussi simplement que ça. Il léchait, mordait, suçotait la peau de son cou comme si elle était son dessert favoris, et qu'il n'en avait pas prit une seule bouchée depuis des siècles. Son corps faisait pression contre le sien, ses mains tenaient toujours fermement ses poignets. Elle était totalement prisonnière de ses envies.

« Harry... » gémit-elle, au bord de l'explosion. « Je t'en supplie, Harry... »

« Hmm ? » gémit-il à son tour, le nez toujours fourré dans sa nuque.

Soudain, il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, et Ginny ne put retenir un cri de surprise, et de plaisir, de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il se jeta de nouveau sur sa bouche tout en lâchant enfin ses poignets, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, la rouquine se jeta sur l'entrejambe de son amoureux, débouclant sa ceinture avec empressement. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle glissa sa main directement à l'intérieur de son boxer.

Harry lâcha un juron d'une voix rauque de désir.

Elle commença alors quelques lents mouvements de va-et-viens, sachant exactement ce que ce geste provoquerait en lui. Et ça ne manqua pas. Au bout de quelques secondes de torture, Harry s'écarta d'elle en grognant de frustration. Rapidement, il retira son pantalon, son boxer, et ses chaussettes - le tout d'un seul mouvement hâtif - et les envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il ne mit pas deux secondes à lui arracher sa culotte. Ginny en sursauta de surprise. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de s'en remettre, qu'il la pénétrait d'un seul mouvement brusque, jusqu'à la garde. Ensemble, ils poussèrent un même râle de contentement.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... » lui souffla Harry, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. « Tellement, tellement manqué... »

Alors, il se mit en mouvement. Lentement d'abord, savourant chaque contact, chaque caresse. Puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus passionnément.

« Regarde-moi » réclama Ginny d'une voix gorgée de sensualité. Harry plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux bleus.

Une main dans ses cheveux bruns, l'autre fermement agrippée à son dos, la rouquine se mit à lui chuchoter des mots doux, tandis que, de ses talons qu'elle venait de relever contre ses fesses, elle lui intima l'ordre d'accélérer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le plaisir suprême s'insinuer en elle par vagues de plus en plus proches, elle serra les poings, lui plantant ses ongles dans le dos.

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle alors et, dans une explosion de sensations, ils jouirent simultanément.

« Je t'aime tellement, Ginny » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... »

Elle sourit contre sa bouche, caressant tendrement les quelques mèches brunes qui lui chatouillaient le front.

« Hmm, je veux bien que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les jours de ma vie... » lui dit-elle alors, les yeux papillonnant d'amour.

« A vos ordres, m'dame ! » s'exclama-t-il, plongeant le nez dans sa nuque pour y poursuivre ses baisers.

Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit à onduler des hanches, la rouquine leva les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle.

« Tu es insatiable ! » l'accusa-t-elle dans un éclat de rire.

« Avec toi ? » sourit-il alors, les yeux concupiscents. « Je n'en aurais jamais assez ! »

Et, à nouveau, il plongea sur ses lèvres, ses mains glissant jusqu'à sa poitrine dénudée.

 **..o°°0-O-0°°o..**

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 19:30**  
 **Whatawhata, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 07:30**

Harry et Ginny remontaient le couloir en direction de la chambre n95, main dans la main, un sourire éblouissant sur leurs lèvres. Arrivés à destination, le couple s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Rien à signaler. Le brun toqua trois coups contre la porte et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Dix secondes. Trente secondes. Une minute. Il toqua à nouveau. Toujours rien.

Inquiet à l'idée qu'il ait pu se passer quelque chose, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais la poignée résista sous son assaut.

« Attend, » lui ordonna Ginny, tout en fouillant dans son sac. « J'ai un double de sa clé. »

La seconde suivante, elle actionnait la poignée, qui n'opposa plus de résistance.

Ce qu'ils auraient, en fin de compte, préféré.

À même le sol du living room de la chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, à seulement quelques pas de la porte d'entrée, Hermione et Drago s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, totalement nus.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama la brune en les apercevant.

De son côté, le blond s'empressait de récupérer le peignoir abandonné près d'eux pour les recouvrir.

« Vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer ! » hurla-t-il à son tour.

Harry, sous le choc, les dévisageait toujours, bouche bée. Ginny, quant à elle, se retenait à grand peine de ne pas exploser de rire face à cette situation embarrassante.

« Viens, Harry » lui chuchota-t-elle alors. « Désolée… Euh… On se retrouve à la cafet ? »

Elle poussa son amoureux sans ménagement jusque dans le couloir, puis elle referma brutalement la porte derrière elle.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« On dirait bien qu'ils ont eu un agréable réveil, eux aussi... » finit-elle par lancer.

Harry ne réagissait toujours pas.

« Youhou ! » fit-elle en passant sa main plusieurs fois devant les yeux verts, toujours écarquillés de surprise. « Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le brun finit par reprendre contenance, et un long frisson lui remonta l'échine.

« Oh. Mon. Dieu ! » lâcha-t-il alors. « Dis-moi que je n'ai pas vu ce que je me souviens avoir vu... »

« Désolée » lui répondit Ginny. « Allez viens, allons prendre un café, ça te fera du bien. »

Le jeune homme la suivit, toujours un peu sous le choc, la vision d'horreur ne voulant pas s'effacer de la rétine de ses yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le deuxième couple faisait son entrée dans la cafétéria presque déserte de leur hôtel. Ginny leur fit de grands signes de la main, tandis que Harry baissait la tête d'un air gêné. Un raclement de chaise brutal lui fit relever les yeux. Un Drago Malefoy bouillonnant de rage lui faisait face.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer, Potter ? » cracha-t-il alors, furieux.

Hermione, de son côté, levait les yeux au ciel, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« Figure-toi que nous avions toquer, Malefoy ! » s'emporta Harry. « Plusieurs fois, même ! »

« Et ça ne t'est pas passé à l'esprit que nous n'avions peut-être tout simplement pas envie d'être dérangé ?! » ajouta le blond, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Non ! » répondit le brun avec hargne. « En revanche, ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit, c'est la possibilité qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose. D'autant plus que nous n'avons entendu aucun bruit, ce qui était franchement glauque ! »

« J'avais insonorisé la pièce » rétorqua le Serpentard. « Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Ah, si, tiens ! Parce qu'un abruti me l'avait conseillé, la _dernière_ fois ! »

« Abruti toi même ! » relança le Gryffondor. « Je parlais de votre chambre à la maison ! Ici, les chambres sont assez spacieuses pour que nous ne vous entendions pas hurler commes des... »

« Wow, wow, wow ! » intervint Ginny en levant les mains en l'air. « On s'arrête là, d'accord ? » Elle les fusilla du regard. « Drago, nous sommes désolés de vous avoir… dérangés, ça ne se reproduira plus. » Le blond hocha la tête, le regard toujours aussi furieux. « Quant à toi, surveilles ton langage ! » lança-t-elle à l'attention d'un Harry énervé et gêné.

Le brun s'excusa, le blond s'excusa. Et Ginny hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Euh, Harry ? » lança alors Hermione d'une toute petite voix. « Tu nous avais entendus ? »

Son visage rouge d'embarras faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle priait intérieurement pour une réponse négative. Réponse qu'Harry ne pu lui fournir. Il détourna le regard.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » lâcha-t-elle alors, plaquant son visage rouge de honte dans ses mains.

« Chut, ça fait rien... » la rassura Drago tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors fut aussi glacial que la température extérieur.

« Euh, oui... » se hâta de répondre le brun. « Oui, ce sont des choses qui arrivent… je suppose... »

Après ça, ils eurent bien du mal à prendre leur petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence embarrassé, Ginny sembla sur le point de les étriper tous les trois.

« Bon ! » lança-t-elle énergiquement. « Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous accueillis dans la bonne humeur, » elle les fusilla presque du regard, « pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faites là ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un nouveau regard, hésitant cette fois. Intérieurement, Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à consulter son collègue pour élaborer une excuse acceptable. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à dire la vérité aux deux jeunes filles.

« Rogers nous a offert quelques jours de congés » finit par répondre Drago d'une voix tellement convaincante, que même Harry y cru.

Malheureusement, Hermione ne se laissa pas berner.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle avec suspicion. « Alors que vous n'avez pas fini votre enquête ? »

« On a appréhendé un suspect, ce matin ! » se hâta d'ajouter Harry avec engouement. « Enfin, hier matin… Je veux dire… Il y a quelques heures… Enfin… Ah, je déteste le décalage horaire ! » pesta-t-il alors, s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

Ginny lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse, et il s'apaisa presque automatiquement. De son côté, la brune pinçait les lèvres, peu convaincue.

« Tout va bien, Hermione » la rassura Drago. « Vous nous manquiez, c'est tout. Et comme Rogers n'avait plus besoin de nous pour le moment, il nous a laissé quelques jours pour vous rejoindre. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête, un petit sourire attendri au coin des lèvres. La première manche était gagnée, et Harry en aurait presque soufflé de soulagement, si ça n'avait pas alerté les jeunes filles. A la place, il appela l'une des serveuses du restaurant-cafétéria.

« Est-ce que vous servez des plats ? » demanda-t-il alors, et au regard moqueur que lui lança Drago, il se rendit compte que sa question était totalement idiote. « Je veux dire... » commença-t-il, avant de s'embrouiller totalement.

« Ce que mon imbécile d'ami essaie de vous dire » lança alors le blond, de plus en plus moqueur, « c'est que nous venons de faire un long voyage, et nous sommes toujours à l'heure de Londres. Donc, pour nous, c'est l'heure du dîner, et j'ai bien peur que ce que vous servez pour le petit déjeuner ne soit pas suffisant. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous ? »

Malgré que sa petite amie - en étaient-ils déjà au stade de petits amis ? Harry supposait que oui, puisqu'ils couchaient ensemble, mais leur relation était-elle sérieuse à ce point ? - se trouvait juste à côté de lui, Drago offrit un regard charmeur à la serveuse, accompagné d'une petite moue contrite tellement convaincante que la jeune fille ne put que fondre devant lui.

« Bien sûr, sir » s'empressa-t-elle d'acquiescer. « Je vais voir tout de suite ce qu'il est possible de faire. »

Puis elle disparut dans les cuisines, les joues rougissantes.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré » commenta Harry d'un ton de reproche.

« Et toi, t'es vraiment un empoté ! » rétorqua Drago tout en éclatant de rire.

A son côté, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son sourire attendri ne quittant pas ses lèvres, son frère supposa que le petit numéro de charme que venait d'accomplir le blond ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'oeil à côté de lui. Ginny fusillait le Serpentard des yeux. Le brun soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait se permettre ce genre de petite manipulation, même pour rire. Sa rouquine de petite amie lui couperait les… enfin bref. Il ne pourrait jamais, point à la ligne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la serveuse revenait à leur table, deux plats en lévitation devant elle. Après un sourire gêné, elle déposa devant eux les deux assiettes de pâtes, accompagnées d'une sauce bolognaise. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait leur promettait un repas succulent.

« C'est tout ce que notre chef a put vous préparer à une heure si matinale » leur avoua-t-elle, visiblement anxieuse à l'idée que cela ne leur convienne pas. « J'espère que cela vous convient ? » ajouta-t-elle en se triturant les mains, ce qui confirma ce que venait de penser Harry.

« C'est parfait ! » lança un Drago toujours aussi charmeur. Il lui glissa quelques Galions dans la main. « Gardez la monnaie. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Il venait probablement de lui donner bien plus que ce que coûtaient leurs plats. Mais, visiblement, il s'en foutait complètement, puisqu'il se jetait déjà sur ses couverts avec l'impatience d'un affamé. C'est alors que la serveuse, qui n'avait pas encore bougé et le contemplait toujours avec surprise et, il fallait l'avouer, avec un peu d'espoir, sembla comprendre qu'elle s'était légèrement fait manipuler. Son visage vira au cramoisi, et elle détala à toute vitesse jusqu'en cuisine.

« Malefoy... » gronda le brun.

Drago releva légèrement la tête, de la sauce tomate dégoulinant sur son menton.

« T'es vraiment un salaud ! » l'accusa Harry.

« Et toi, tu es juste jaloux ! » rétorqua le blond, ce qui le laissa pantois.

Ginny, elle, démarra au quart de tour.

« Tu es jaloux, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle avec rage. « Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il peut se permettre de draguer tout ce qui bouge, ou parce qu'il avait toute l'attention de cette pimbêche de serveuse ?! »

Et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de réagir.

« Comment ça, "draguer tout ce qui bouge" ? » elle se tourna vers son petit-ami - l'était-il ? - et le fusilla du regard. « Tu m'explique ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard furieux et exaspéré avant de s'exclamer d'une même voix :

« C'est ta faute ! »

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 20:30**  
 **Whatawhata, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 08:30**

« Alors » demanda Harry tout en prenant une gorgée de son thé. « Où en sont vos recherches ? »

« Nulle part » soupira Hermione d'une voix découragée. « Il semblerait que Aiden et Emily Thorne n'ont fait que déménager depuis plus deux ans. Ils ont parcouru presque toute la Nouvelle-Zélande. Leur dernière adresse connue se trouve bien à Hamilton, mais nous n'y avons rien trouvé de très intéressant. »

Ils se trouvaient toujours à la cafétéria de l'hôtel sorcier, savourant thés, cafés et croissants au beurre. La conversation avait d'abord tourné sur la dernière mission des deux apprentis aurors, et Harry s'était fait un malin plaisir de décrire à quel point Drago était séduisant en roux. Evidemment, ils avaient passé sous silence la fuite de leur suspect, ainsi que la nouvelle lettre de menace.

« Vous avez essayé de les retrouver en cherchant du côté de leur fils adoptif ? » demanda Drago, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel les trois autres. « Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il alors.

« Evidemment, qu'on a cherché, gros bêta ! » lui répondit Ginny avec véhémence. « Mais tu crois franchement qu'un gamin de 10 ans reçoit beaucoup de courrier ? »

Leur conversation tournait donc autour des recherches d'Hermione et Ginny pour retrouver Monsieur et Madame Granger, alias Aiden et Emily Thorne, et leur fils adoptif, Daniel. Les deux jeunes filles leur avait expliqué comment elles s'étaient rendu à la poste sorcière pour avoir un premier avis, puisque d'après les sources de Drago, Daniel Thorne était un sorcier, ce qui avait été une énorme surprise pour tous, sauf pour Hermione.

La jeune fille en avait même rit. D'après elle, le sort qu'elle avait jeté à ses parents pour s'effacer de leur mémoire devait avoir des disfonctionnement. En effet, elle avait effacé son existence, et non pas celle de la magie. Par conséquent, il se pouvait très bien que Jeanne et Richard Granger aient inconsciemment cherché à renouer avec ce monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et comme elle leur avait suggéré la possibilité d'adopter un autre enfant, elle n'était pas particulièrement étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils avaient porté leur choix, une fois à l'orphelinat de Wellington - capitale Néo-Zélandaise - sur un enfant _particulier_ , et à qui il arrivait des _choses étranges et inexplicables_. Bref, sur un sorcier orphelin.

Malheureusement, la poste sorcière n'avait pas grand chose pour elles. Aucune lettre n'était encore arrivé au nom de Daniel Thorne. Pas même sa lettre d'admission à l'école de Ahiahi, l'école de sorcellerie néo-zélandaise qui accueillait les jeunes sorciers de Nouvelle-Zélande et d'Australie.

Quant à la poste moldue… Ginny et Hermione avait dû jouer des pieds et des mains, et user de quelques sortilèges innoffensif et totalement légaux, pour finir par apprendre que les Thorne déménageaient presque tous les mois et n'avait plus d'adresse connue depuis deux semaines.

« Mais vous êtes complètement idiotes, ma parole ! » s'exclama Drago, ce qui lui valut trois regards assassins.

« Je te demande pardon ? » siffla Hermione, outrée.

« Ce gosse doit bien aller à l'école, non ? » répondit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

« L'année scolaire est terminée, Malefoy ! » répliqua une Ginny venimeuse.

« Pas ici ! » rétorqua le blond.

Tout le monde le dévisagea, surpris, perplexe.

« Bon sang, vous ne vous êtes même pas renseignées sur la culture du pays ! » accusa-t-il, choqué. « En Nouvelle-Zélande, les élèves ont cours de janvier à décembre, et non pas de septembre à juin. Donc, en toute logique, ce gosse doit être scolarisé quelque part ! »

La seconde suivante, Hermione se jetait à son cou et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, laissant libre cours à son explosion de joie. Attendris, Harry et Ginny les observèrent en souriant.

« Oh, bon sang Drago, Merci ! » s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, tout en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée, effectivement... » approuva-t-elle en souriant. « Nous devrions aller à l'hôtel de ville d'Hamilton pour en savoir plus. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants d'espoir.

Au fond de lui, Harry pria lui aussi. Mais pour une toute autre raison.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet 1999, 21:30**  
 **Whatawhata, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet, 09:30**

« Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée de les envoyer seules ? » s'inquiéta Harry une nouvelle fois.

Lui et Drago se trouvaient toujours dans la cafétéria de l'hôtel, tandis que Hermione et Ginny s'étaient mises en route pour l'hôtel de ville d'Hamilton, espérant y découvrir l'école où Daniel Thorne était scolarisé. Depuis qu'elles les avaient quittés, Harry se rongeait les ongles.

« Mais oui... » tenta de le rassurer Drago, encore une fois. « Si elles obtiennent une adresse, elles viendront nous chercher avant de se rendre sur place. »

Il semblait tellement convaincu qu'Harry fut tenté de le croire.

« Mais si il se passait quelque chose, hm ? » insista-t-il.

« Potter ! » gronda le blond. « Arrête. Tout de suite ! Tu ressemble à Molly, à t'inquiéter comme une mère poule ! Elles ne courent aucun risque, ici. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, t'as raison... » acquiesça le brun tout en étouffant un rire nerveux. Puis il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Drago, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Pas toi ? » rétorqua Harry. « Pour mon horloge interne, c'est l'heure de me coucher... »

« Papy ! » plaisant le blond tout en se levant.

Les deux garçons quittèrent le restaurant et prirent la direction des chambres réservées par leurs petites-amies. Une fois dans le couloir, ils échangèrent un dernier regard, puis…

« Au fait ! » s'exclama Drago, « la prochaine fois, pense à insonoriser ta chambre ! »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

XXX

 **Au même instant…**

« Bonjour Madame » lança joyeusement Hermione à l'hôtesse d'accueil de l'hôtel de ville.

Le hall d'entrée était absolument gigantesque, remarqua Ginny d'un air émerveillé. De hautes colonnes en marbre maintenaient le plafond sur lequel une mosaïque aux milles couleurs représentait un mandala absolument sublime.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil, une petite femme au teint mat, assez ronde, dont les fines tresses étaient relevées en un gigantesque chignon, et qui portait de minuscules lunettes rondes.

« Et bien, » commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante. « Je recherche mes parents, Aiden et Emily Thorne, ainsi que mon frère, Daniel. Il a dix ans. Leur dernière adresse connue se situe ici, à Hamilton. Mais la poste n'a pas put me renseigner. Et… J'aurais aimé savoir si vous auriez put m'aider. Si vous avez un registre où leur adresse actuelle serait consignée, ou bien éventuellement, si vous pouviez m'indiquer dans quelle école mon frère est scolarisée... »

« Je suis désolée, Mademoiselle » répondit la femme en pinçant les lèvres d'un air contrit. « Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à divulguer ce genre d'informations, sauf à la police. Vos parents sont-ils portés disparus ? »

« Non, non ! » s'empressa de répondre la brune. « Ils ne le sont pas, mais… J'ai quitté le domicile familial il y a deux ans, voyez-vous. Mes parents ont été dévastés, et ils ont décidé de déménager pour venir s'installer ici. J'aimerais vraiment les retrouver… Vous savez, on n'a qu'une seule famille… Et la mienne me manque terriblement... »

L'hôtesse d'accueil, qui avait visiblement le même âge que Molly Weasley, baissa les yeux et grimaça.

« J'aimerais vraiment vous aider... » commença-t-elle, hésitante. « Ecoutez, je ne peux pas vous fournir ce que vous me demandez. En revanche, vous pourriez peut-être vous rendre directement dans notre école ? Si votre frère y a été scolarisé, ils pourront peut-être vous renseigner ? »

Légèrement découragée, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. La femme se chargea alors de lui indiquer comment se rendre jusqu'à leur prochaine destination.

De son côté, Ginny restait silencieuse, songeuse. La vérité ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner, par ici. Quoi qu'elle doutait franchement qu'elle ait put fonctionner nulle part ailleurs. Se pointait, la bouche en coeur, sans aucune preuve de son lien de parenté, et espérer obtenir l'adresse de quelqu'un ? Ça semblait bien trop facile, ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi elles n'y étaient pas encore parvenues. Ça ne l'était tout simplement pas, "facile". Il leur fallait jouer une autre carte…

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent l'hôtel de ville, la rouquin fit part de ses pensées à une Hermione presque totalement déprimée.

« Mais tu sais, j'ai une idée... » ajouta-t-elle ensuite. « Peut-être que nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des assistantes sociales, ou quelque chose du genre ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

La brune hésita. Longuement. Se pinçant les lèvres et se triturant les mains…

« Je ne sais pas... » finit-elle par répondre. « Je n'aime pas l'idée de mentir comme ça… c'est un peu… illégal, non ? »

« Aux grands maux les grands moyens, non ? » insista Ginny. « Ecoute, je pense vraiment que personne ne nous donnera les informations que nous cherchons si nous nous contentons de dire la vérité. N'importe qui pourrait se faire passer pour la fille d'Aiden et Emily Thorne pour les retrouver. Et, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient des fugitifs. Mais... »

Soudain, la rouquine s'arrêta de marcher, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle et, se positionnant bien en face d'Hermione pour être certaine d'avoir toute son attention, elle sourit comme une démente. « Tu as toi-même dit que ton sort pouvait avoir des dysfonctionnements, pas vrai ? » La brune hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à ajouter quelque chose, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Tes parents ont eu envie d'adopter un autre enfant parce que tu le leur avais suggéré, c'est ça ? » À nouveau, Hermione hocha la tête. « À quoi pensais-tu d'autre, à ce moment là ? »

« Euh... » hésita la brune. « Je ne sais pas… À les protéger, je suppose. A les mettre en sécurité pour que les Mangemorts ne les retrouvent pas... »

« Je m'en doutais ! » trépigna Ginny tout en tapant des mains, aussi joyeuse que si elle venait de trouver la réponse à une question particulièrement compliquée, ce qui était un peu le cas, d'ailleurs. « Réfléchis, Hermione ! Tu pensais à les protéger, tu pensais à les mettre en sécurité pour que les Mangemorts ne les trouvent pas ! Pour " _qu'on ne les trouve pas_ " ! Ils sont en fuite, Mia ! C'est pour ça qu'ils déménagent sans arrêt, parce qu'au fond d'eux ils sont... »

« Ils sont persuadés qu'ils doivent fuire… Même s'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi... » finit Hermione à sa place, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. « Ginny, tu es un génie ! » s'exclama-t-elle ensuite, tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on a compris pourquoi tes parents déménagent sans cesse depuis deux ans, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle alors, déterminée à lui faire entendre raison.

Elle n'en eut cependant pas besoin.

« Tu as raison, Gin » accepta la brune. « Il faut qu'on change notre version... »

Elles se dirigèrent alors précipitamment dans un petit café et coururent jusque dans les toilettes. A peine la porte refermée derrière elles, Hermione levait déjà sa baguette.

« Ça va te faire une bizarre... » souffla-t-elle alors, tandis que dans le miroire qui surplombait le lavabo, Ginny observa avec horreur son visage s'allonger, ses cheveux rapetisser et virer au blond foncé, tandis que toutes ses tâches de rousseurs disparaissaient subitement.

La touche finale, celle qui lui donna presque envie de pleurer, furent les quelques kilos supplémentaires que lui ajouta sa "meilleure amie"...

« Je te déteste ! » souffla-t-elle avec rage, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour sa parfaite maîtrise des sortilèges de métamorphoses.

Elle tâta son visage à plusieurs reprises, examinant sa nouvelle apparence. Elle était tellement concentrée dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne remarqua pas les changements qu'opérait Hermione sur son propre corps.

L'instant suivant, Ginny avait à côté d'elle une parfaite inconnue. Blonde également, bien que ses cheveux soient raides tandis que ceux de l'ancienne rousse étaient bouclés, légèrement plus grande, beaucoup plus mince - presque maigre, même - et le visage sévère d'une trentenaire… Ginny eut l'étrange impression de voir en face d'elle une version un peu plus jeune de…

« Narcissa Malefoy ! » accusa-t-elle, ébahie.

« J'avoue m'être légèrement inspirée d'elle... » sourit Hermione en s'examinant dans le miroir.

Une fois certaine que leurs apparences étaient parfaites, elles quittèrent le café d'un pas pressé.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans le bureau de la directrice de l'école élémentaire de la ville d'Hamilton.

« Bonjour Mesdames » les salua une quadragénaire aux allures sévères. « Je suis Madame Porter, la directrice de cette école. » se présenta-t-elle en leur serrant sèchement la main. « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Bonjour Madame, je suis Amanda Jackson, assistante sociale » se présenta Hermione d'une voix chaleureuse et sûre d'elle. « Et voici ma collègue, Jenna Williams. Nous venons vous voir au sujet d'un de vos élèves. Daniel Thorne. »

« Oh, Monsieur Thorne. Evidemment. » répondit la directrice d'une voix hautaine. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un enfant qui m'ait posé plus de problème que celui-là, si vous voulez mon avis. »

« Vraiment ? » insista Ginny d'un air intéressé.

La femme sembla hésiter quelques instants.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous lui voulez ? » interrogea la directrice, soupçonneuse.

« Voyez vous, » reprit Hermione « il se trouve que Daniel a été adopté il y a deux ans dans notre orphelinat, à Wellington. Comme il est de coutume dans ce genre de situation, nous désirons nous entretenir avec lui et ses parents, afin de nous assurer que son adaptation dans sa nouvelle famille se passe le mieux possible et, dans le cas contraire, pour leur apporter notre aide et notre soutien. » Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air contrit. « Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'ils aient déménageaient de l'adresse qui se trouve dans notre dossier, et de toutes celles que nous avons réussi à trouver jusqu'ici. Leur dernière adresse connue se situe à quelques pâtés de maison, et nous avons donc conclu que Daniel avait été scolarisé dans votre établissement. » Elle sourit à la directrice. « Savez-vous où nous pourrions les joindre ? »

La femme se leva et, hésitant quelques secondes, finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea jusqu'à l'un des casiers qui peuplaient tout un mur de son bureau. Elle en sortit un dossier qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

« Voici son dossier scolaire » annonça-t-elle, la voix toujours aussi froide. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, cet enfant nous a causé beaucoup de problèmes. C'était comme si… comme s'il portait la malchance sur lui. Il arrivait toujours tout un tas de choses bizarres et inexplicables… »

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, et pas vraiment surpris. C'étaient, malheureusement, des choses qui arrivaient fréquemment lorsqu'un enfant sorcier était scolarisé avec des enfants moldus. Sa magie commençait progressivement à se manifester, et des choses bizarres et inexplicables se produisaient alors. Hermione avait connu ça. Harry aussi, probablement.

Ginny, quant à elle, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème. Elle avait, comme ses frères, était scolarisée à la maison, où elle avait grandi avec la magie présente tout autour d'elle. La sienne s'était d'ailleurs manifesté beaucoup plus tôt que chez les enfants nés-moldus, vers l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans, contre neuf ou dix pour ceux vivants entourés de non-sorciers. Comme elle, Drago avait probablement dû laisser sa magie s'exprimer vers l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans…

Ce pauvre Daniel devait être terrorisé par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Quant aux parents d'Hermione…

« Savez-vous où nous pourrions les joindre ? » demanda la brune une nouvelle fois.

La directrice lui désigna le dossier qu'Hermione tenait toujours dans ses mains. Ginny se pencha pour lire par dessus son épaule. A la toute dernière ligne de la fiche administrative, une autre adresse que celle qu'elles avaient obtenues à la poste était écrite à l'encre rouge.

« Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici » leur annonça la directrice. « A une quinzaine de minutes à pied. » Puis, se levant de son fauteuil : « Monsieur et Madame Thorne semblent être de bons parents, Mesdames. Ils prennent soin de leur fils et j'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer à quel point il comptait pour eux. Néanmoins... » Elle hésita. « Néanmoins, je pense qu'un peu d'aide leur ferrait du bien. Comme je vous le disais, Daniel est un enfant étrange, et j'ai bien peur que ses parents aient beaucoup de mal à le comprendre... »

« Merci, Madame Porter » lui répondit une Hermione émue. « Nous ferons de notre mieux. »

Elles se serrèrent la main puis, emportant le dossier scolaire du jeune Daniel, Hermione et Ginny quittèrent les lieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » demanda Ginny. « On rentre chercher les garçons ? »

Hermione essuya ses yeux humides, avant de lui sourire.

« Ils sont crevés, à cause du décalage horaire » répliqua-t-elle. « Et l'adresse se trouve juste à côtés. Allons y jeter un oeil, d'abord. Si mes parents sont bien là, nous irons les chercher avant d'entrer en contact. Je ne veux pas les réveiller si cette piste se révèle être un nouveau cul-de-sac... »

La rousse - qui ne l'était toujours pas redevenue, puisque le sortilège d'Hermione faisait toujours effet - hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ensemble, elles prirent le chemin que la directrice leur avait indiqué.

« Que comptes-tu faire, une fois que tu auras retrouvé tes parents ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lui poser la question, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient sur le point de les retrouver, elle s'interrogeait. « Ils ne se souviendront pas de toi... »

« Je ne sais pas » avoua Hermione, étonnée. « Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je crois… Je crois que j'improviserai. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses le reste du chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles tournaient enfin dans la bonne rue.

Un souffle glacial les fit s'arrêter toutes les deux d'un seul mouvement. Ce n'était pas un souffle de vent naturel. C'était… C'était malsain. Comme si… Comme si quelque chose de mal s'était produit dans cette rue… Comme si…

« De la Magie... » souffla Ginny, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

La seconde suivante, Hermione se mettait à courir en direction du numéro 7. A retardement, la rousse la suivit. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle vit sa meilleure amie s'écrouler à genoux devant un petit pavillon.

« Hermione ! » hurla-t-elle, tout en se précipitant jusqu'à elle.

La brune se tenait le ventre comme s'il la faisait souffrir, son visage dévasté par des larmes de douleurs.

« Hermione, est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, mais la brune ne parvenait pas à lui répondre.

Elle se contenta de lui désigner le pavillon d'un doigt secoué de tremblements.

Lentement, comme effrayée par ce qu'elle allait découvrir, Ginny se tourna sur elle même pour observer la petite maison. Le parterre de fleurs était ravagé, piétiné. La porte d'entrée ne tenait plus sur ses gonds et, juste en dessous du numéro 7 peint en couleur dorée, Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, était cloué sur le bois clair, mort.

Retenant à grand peine la nausée qui lui vrilla l'estomac, Ginny se remit sur ses pieds et s'engouffra dans la maison, priant de tout son coeur qu'elle n'y découvrirait par d'autres cadavres… _Pitié, surtout pas d'autres cadavres !_ pensa-t-elle avec force.

Elle fit le tour complet de la maison. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien d'autres que les affaires du couple et de l'enfant. Les cartons n'étaient pas défaits. Quelques photos étaient accrochées sur les murs. Sur le frigo, un post-it indiquait "RDV gynécho : 8/07" et, juste en dessous, un dessin représentait un couple accompagné d'un petit garçon et d'un chat roux, devant un immense château.

Rien d'autre.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Aucune trace d'agression. Aucune trace de cadavre ou de blessure. Rien. Le vide.

Pas vraiment rassurée, Ginny sortit de la maison pour retrouver Hermione et tenter de la rassurer. Mais, une fois à hauteur de la porte d'entrée, un objet interpella son attention.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle s'approcha de la dépouille du chat et examina le couteau planté dans le torse de l'animal. Juste derrière le corps sans vie de Pattenrond, un bout de parchemin était accroché à la porte. Sortant sa baguette magique, elle mit le plus de douceur possible dans son geste, et fit léviter le chat, qu'elle posa délicatement dans l'herbe humide à côté d'elle. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée et examina le parchemin.

Son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle y lu les mots écrits en lettres de sang.

« _La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid :_  
 _Dans la tour reculée, trois Pions pour expier le Roi._  
 _Pour capturer la Dame, le Fou vous écouterez,_  
 _Mais prenez bien garde au preux Cavalier._

 _Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent..._ »

* * *

 _Taaaaaaadam ! Alors, qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ?  
Bon, je sais que dans certaines RAR j'avais dit que nous aurions plus d'informations au sujet de John et de cette Dupont dans ce chapitre ci, mais en fait, j'ai décidé que non. Voilà. Après tout, c'est moi qui décide, Na !  
Sinon, dites-moi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Drago en roux, vous arrivez à imaginer ? Ahahaha ! Et d'après vous, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain épisode ?  
On approche de la fin, mes loulous !  
Des gros bisous à vous !  
Yumi Kate_


	28. Monsieur et Madame Granger

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Helloooo tout le monde !  
Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est encore moi. Seulement cinq jours depuis ma dernière publication. Non, je ne suis pas mourante, non, je ne suis pas victime d'une frénésie de l'écriture... Je suis juste... Libre de toute contraintes, ces derniers jours. Et malade depuis mercredi (merci le temps pourri du Nord, les températures qui frôlent les zéros degrés en plein mois de novembre, et les rendez-vous chez le dentiste en tout début de journée !). Bref. Le nez qui coule, les yeux rougis, mon fils dans le même état que moi... Hors de question de faire autre chose que squatter mon canapé, mon petit bout de chou dans les bras devant Petit Ours Brun (il a deux ans, je vais pas lui mettre Harry Potter, il va rien comprendre et son Papa ne serait, de toute façon, pas d'accord), et mon pc sagement calé sur les genoux.  
Alors remerciez mon rhume, moi, je vais aller me coucher après avoir avaler la boîte d'Advil au complet, en espérant vite guérir parce que... bah, être malade, c'est nul !  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le précédent. On m'a dit que c'était un peu compliqué de suivre tout ce qui se passait ? Normal, c'est fait exprès ! Accrochez-vous, la fin n'en sera que meilleure !  
Quant à ce chapitre... Hmm... Pleins de surprise, c'est moi qui vous le dit !  
Concernant le titre du chapitre... Ouais, je sais, ça spoil peut-être un peu, mais j'avais franchement pas d'idées. Si, à la fin de votre lecture, vous en avez une meilleure, n'hésitez pas !  
A très vite !  
_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 28 : Monsieur et Madame Granger**

* * *

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 2 Juillet, 23:30**  
 **Whatawhata, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet, 11:30**

Hermione déboula dans le salon de sa suite d'hôtel comme une furie.

« MALEFOY ! » hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Puis, revenant sur ses pas, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et hurla dans le couloir : « Ginny ! Va me chercher Harry. Tout de suite ! »

Elle entra à nouveau dans sa chambre. Drago se tenait là, torse nu, baguette en main, tous ses sens en alerte, cherchant le danger tout autour de lui sans se rendre compte que le seul danger immédiat qu'il courait se tenait juste en face.

« Explique-toi ! » cracha-t-elle tout en lui jetant un parchemin au visage.

La feuille voleta dans les airs quelques secondes avant d'atterrir aux pieds du jeune homme. Surpris, il la dévisagea un instant d'un air interrogateur, avant de se baisser pour récupérer le parchemin. Hermione parvint à contenir sa fureur quelques secondes de plus, le temps que le visage du blond se décompose au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déverser tout son venin sur lui, un coup retentit à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque sur un Harry inquiet, et une Ginny confuse.

« Toi ! » accusa-t-elle en pointant un doigt tremblant de rage sur son frère. « Comment as-tu pu _oser_ me cacher ça ?! A moi ! Ta propre soeur ! »

« Mia, de quoi tu... » commença-t-il en entrant dans la pièce, sa copine sur ses talons, mais la brune le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Oh non, pas de ça avec moi ! » pesta-t-elle. « Pas de "Mia" ou je sais pas quoi d'autres ! »

Elle se tourna vers Drago, puis vers Harry.

« EXPLIQUEZ-VOUS BON SANG ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

« Hermione, calme-toi » la supplia Ginny, tandis que Drago tendait le parchemin à Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le blond, d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et inquiète, cependant que le brun lisait le parchemin à son tour.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ? » répéta Hermione, ahurie. « Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il s'est passé ! » cracha-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, un doigt accusateur pointé sur son torse, l'air hystérique. « Il s'est passé que vous m'avez caché que les menaces ME concernaient ! Il s'est passé qu'à cause de VOUS mon chat est MORT et mes parents ont été KIDNAPPÉS ! » Elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les tremblements de sa voix, et les larmes traîtresses qui cherchaient à quitter ses yeux furieux. « VOILÀ ce qu'il s'est passé, Malefoy ! »

L'instant suivant, elle fondait en larmes. Drago s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, cherchant par tous les moyens à lui apporter du réconfort. Mais elle se débattit furieusement et finit par se détacher de lui.

« Hermione ! » insista-t-il, les mains tendues vers elle, le regard suppliant.

« Je veux des explications ! » répliqua-t-elle, déterminée malgré les larmes de détresses qui se déversaient sur ses joues.

« On ne pensait pas... » commença Harry, mais le regard assassin que la brune lui offrit le fit subitement taire.

« Hermione, je te jure que nous ignorions totalement que tes parents étaient en danger ! » s'écria Drago. « Nous pensions que c'était vous, qui courriez un risque ! »

Ginny sursauta sous cet aveu. Hermione, quant à elle, ne fut même pas surprise.

« Pas de repos pour les guerriers, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-elle. « Vous n'étiez pas venus nous rejoindre parce que vous aviez quelques jours de repos, mais parce que vous vouliez vous assurez que nous étions en sécurité ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Ecoute, Mia... » reprit Harry en tendant la main vers elle. Elle se dégagea vivement sous son contact. Il ne se démonta pas. « Si tu veux connaître toute l'histoire, il va falloir te calmer et nous laisser nous exprimer sans nous sauter à la gorge ! » finit-il par s'exclamer, lui-même à bout de nerfs.

La brune en resta coite une seconde, puis un ricanement amer s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Et bien vas-y, je t'en prie ! » cracha-t-elle alors. « Raconte moi donc pour quelles raisons tu m'as caché quelque chose de si important ! »

Le brun poussa un profond soupir. Puis il lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Le poème peint en sang dans son bureau dévasté, l'arrestation et la fuite de leur premier suspect, puis celle de Stanford, quelques heures plus tôt. Le second poème, directement adressé à Drago, et la menace imminente de leur kidnapping.

« Nous n'étions pas certains que tu sois la cible des menaces, » ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Drago avait des soupçons, mais notre chef ne voulait pas explorer cette piste tant cette idée lui semblait absurde... » Il fronça les sourcils, comme si une idée déplaisante venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Puis il reprit d'une voix qu'il voulait réconfortante : « Nous sommes venus aussi vite que possible, parce que nous pensions que _vous_ étiez menacées. Pas tes parents. Sinon… Mia, je te jure que nous aurions agis différemment si nous avions su qu'ils couraient un risque. »

Hermione resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Les informations tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse se focaliser suffisamment longtemps sur aucune d'entre elle pour pouvoir l'analyser avec calme. Elle n'était plus la jeune étudiante prodige, qui restait maître de ses émotions en toutes circonstances et qui parvenait à examiner posément chaque problème pour y trouver une solution.

Elle ne l'était plus depuis son réveil. Depuis la mort de Ron.

Elle l'était encore moins depuis qu'elle s'était avouée ses sentiments pour Drago.

Elle ne pourrait pas le redevenir tant que ses parents faisaient partis de l'équation.

Malefoy... Penser à lui fit instinctivement naître en elle une foule de sentiments contradictoires. Une sensation d'apaisement, pour commencer, puisqu'il se tenait juste à côté d'elle et caressait son dos dans une maigre tentative de réconfort et de soutien. Puis de la colère. Latente, sourde, palpable. De quel droit se permettait-il de la consoler après lui avoir menti de la sorte ?!

Et enfin, plus que de l'amour, un désir presque incontrôlable. Elle avait envie de lui. A l'inverse de ce qu'avaient pu conclure Harry et Ginny en les découvrant totalement nus, ce matin-là, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble… Ils auraient pu, si elle n'avait pas été tellement surprise par la présence du blond qu'elle en avait déduit que c'était un potentiel ennemi sous polynectar, pour ensuite lui poser tout un tas de questions personnelles afin de s'assurer de son identité. Ils auraient pu, si Harry et Ginny ne les avaient pas interrompus pile au moment clé…

Ils auraient pu.

Elle le voulait toujours.

Elle se leva brusquement du canapé dans lequel elle était assise avec lui, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de Drago, sans quoi ses hormones finiraient par la trahir.

Ses parents. Elle devait se concentrer sur eux, et uniquement sur eux !

« Vous auriez dû m'en parler plus tôt » insista-t-elle.

« On sait... » marmonna Harry, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. « On voulait juste te protéger... »

« Oui, bah vous avez réussi ! » cracha-t-elle. « Au détriment de mes parents. Félicitations ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le petit salon de sa suite pour s'enfermer dans la chambre.

XXX

 **Au même instant…**

Restés dans le salon, Drago, Harry et Ginny semblaient tous les trois plus abattus que jamais.

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le brun, les yeux toujours baissés sur ses mains, le regard vague. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

« On retourne à Londres » soupira le blond.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Ginny, son cri de surprise étouffant l'approbation de Harry. « Mais… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Et les parents d'Hermione, alors ?! »

Drago se saisit du parchemin sur lequel étaient écrits les derniers vers de menace.

« _Dans la Tour reculée, trois Pions pour expier le Roi_... » lut-il à voix haute. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient retenus ici... »

« Tu crois qu'ils ont été emmenés à Londres ? » demanda la rousse, perplexe.

« Ou ailleurs » affirma Harry tout en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. « Je vais prévenir Rogers. »

« Et moi, je vais parler à Hermione » soupira Drago, conscient que la tâche qui l'incombait s'avérerait difficile, voir même impossible.

Ginny lui offrit un maigre sourire de soutien.

« Je vais commencer à préparer nos affaires » déclara-t-elle avec énergie, comme pour leur donner du courage.

Drago en avait bien besoin.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre d'Hermione, il fronça les sourcils, surpris. La brune était occupée à faire ses valises, façon moldue, jetant avec empressement ses vêtements dépliés dans la grosse malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, à la fois amusé et inquiet par ce petit manège.

« Je rentre à Londres » déclara-t-elle, déterminée, tout en enfouissant une paire de chaussures dans sa valise. « Il faut que je parle à Kingsley. »

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Drago, amer. Elle voudrait probablement avoir un droit quelconque sur l'enquête en cours, et ferait jouer son statut d'héroïne de guerre pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désirait directement auprès du Ministre lui-même. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Peut-être un peu déçu, parce que ça signifiait clairement qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et inquiet, aussi… Parce qu'elle foncerait tête baissée dans le danger… Comme la bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était…

« Hermione... » commença-t-il avec douceur, mais elle se tourna vivement vers lui, ses yeux embués de larmes, l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Quoi ?! » cracha-t-elle. « Tu vas tenter de me retenir ici, peut-être ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mes parents ne sont plus en Nouvelle-Zélande ! »

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, main tendue vers elle. Elle recula de trois pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne chercherai pas à t'en empêcher » murmura-t-il. C'était la vérité, Harry et Ginny devaient être en train de préparer leurs affaires, eux aussi. Lui, il n'avait même pas défait ses bagages.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, virulente.

« Ne fais pas quelque chose d'irréfléchi, s'il te plaît... » la supplia-t-il alors.

« Alors ça ! C'est la _meilleure_ ! » Elle se détourna de lui et se remit à faire ses valises, encore plus énervée que précédemment. « Parce que _toi_ , tu as réfléchi, peut-être ? Tu as réfléchi avant de me mentir ? Tu as réfléchi à ce que je ressentirai en apprenant la vérité ? En apprenant que tu m'as manipulée ? Que tu m'as fait l'amour tout en sachant que tu me cachais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi ? »

Ces dernières phrases furent pour lui comme un coup reçu en plein plexus solaire. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, lui saisit les poignets et la força à se tourner vers lui.

« Je t'interdis de penser ça ! » déclara-t-il tout en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux débordants de larmes. « Tu n'as pas le droit de penser que je t'ai manipulée ! C'est faux ! Je ne suis plus comme ça. Et je ne le serai jamais avec toi ! Tu le sais parfaitement. »

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et recula de quelques pas.

« Va-t-en ! » ordonna-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée. « S'il te plaît, va-t-en ! J'ai besoin d'être seule... »

« Hermione... » la supplia-t-il, le coeur déchiré. « Ne fais pas ça... »

« VA-T-EN ! » hurla-t-elle alors, tout en laissant libre court à ses larmes.

Drago resta immobile quelques instants, partagé entre le désire de la consoler, celui de tout arranger et celui de ne pas envenimer la situation. Il l'observa, longtemps. Elle ne désserait pas les dents et semblait réellement à deux doigts d'exploser.

Mais le pire, c'était son regard. Le dégoût qu'il y lut fut suffisant.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 02:30**  
 **Wellington, Nouvelle-Zélande : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 14:30**

Hermione lâcha le portoloin dès qu'elle eut la sensation d'avoir rejoint la terre ferme. Sans un regard pour les autres, elle se détourna et s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie de l'agence de voyage sorcière. Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle s'élança en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

« Hermione ! » hurla-t-on derrière elle.

Et ce fut bien parce que c'était la voix de sa meilleure amie qu'elle se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire dès qu'elle aperçut les deux garçons derrière la rouquine.

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-elle avec un peu plus de rage qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ginny, qui n'était pas responsable de la bêtise des deux autres. Eux, en revanche…

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda la rousse avec douceur, sans tenir compte de la colère sourde qui émanait d'Hermione.

« Au ministère » répondit celle-ci tout en se détournant une nouvelle fois.

« A cette heure-ci ? » se moqua Drago, ce qui eut le mérite de stopper la brune dans son mouvement.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« On a le chic pour atterrir en plein milieu de la nuit... » grommela Harry à voix basse.

« J'attendrais Kingsley dans son bureau » déclara Hermione en reprenant son chemin.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote ! » la réprimanda le blond tout en la retenant par le bras. « On rentre au Square, on se repose, et on verra demain à la première heure... »

« _On_ ne verra rien du tout, Malefoy ! » cracha-t-elle tout en le fusillant du regard. « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Elle se dégagea et reprit sa route, ignorant pour de bons les appels des trois autres derrière elle. Une fois à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, elle se dirigea d'un pas sûr jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, s'engouffra dans l'âtre et, ignorant royalement l'air inquiet de son frère, celui surpris de sa meilleure amie, et celui frustré du blond - qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ considérer comme son "petit ami" - elle prononça l'adresse d'une voix sûre tout en jetant la poudre orange à ses pieds.

La seconde suivante, elle se trouvait dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd, l'air passablement énervé. Ils avaient raison, évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas débouler dans le bureau du ministre à deux heures du matin et attendre jusqu'à l'aube que Kingsley arrive.

Elle quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour se rendre à l'étage. Lorsque les trois autres arrivèrent à leur tour - elle entendit la voix de Harry qui l'appelait - Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte de toutes ses forces pour leur faire part de son mécontentement.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Elle avait besoin de digérer tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Quelqu'un avait kidnappé ses parents. Quelqu'un voulait se venger d'elle et s'en prenait à son entourage. Tout ça semblait tellement… elle n'avait même pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle en pensait, ce qu'elle ressentait.

Oh, bien sûr, elle se sentait coupable. Ses parents étaient retenus quelque part, elle-ne-savait-où. Peut-être étaient-ils torturés ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils rien à manger, ou à boire ? Dieu seul savait dans quel état elle les retrouverait…

Sans compter le petit Daniel, tout juste âgé de dix ans, et qui était lui aussi retenu prisonnier.

Tout ça à cause d'elle. Tout ça parce que quelqu'un lui en voulait. Lui en voulait de quoi ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et contempla la lune au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle le sentit entrer avant même de l'entendre. Malgré la colère aveuglante qu'elle éprouvait, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à sa présence. Un long frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut l'échine et elle ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation grisante tout en cherchant à maîtriser le maelstrom d'émotions qu'elle éprouvait.

« Hermione... » commença-t-il d'une voix douce, mais elle l'interrompit d'une main levée.

« Tais-toi » souffla-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Il n'insista pas, se contentant de la rejoindre et de s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, observant la nuit étoilée en silence.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais caché tout ça » murmura-t-elle au bout d'une éternité.

« Je voulais te protéger... » se défendit-il sur le même ton. Il semblait épuisé, et la brune peinait à savoir si c'était dû au décalage horaire où s'il était fatigué émotionnellement, à cause des récents événements.

Elle rit jaune.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège... » argumenta-t-elle, mais sa voix manquait tellement de conviction qu'elle n'y crut pas elle-même.

« Peut-être » concéda-t-il malgré tout. « Mais ce qui est fait est fait. »

« C'est facile de dire ça ! » cracha-t-elle, amère. « Ce ne sont pas tes parents qui ont été kidnappés ! »

« C'est vrai. » Du coin de l'oeil, elle le vit passer une main tremblante sur son visage. « Mais même si nous t'avions fait part des menaces, nous n'aurions jamais pensé à eux... »

« Moi, si ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « J'aurais peut-être compris ! J'aurais peut-être pu les protéger... »

« Peut-être, Hermione... » souffla-t-il, épuisé. « Mais tout le problème est là. Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Et même si tu avais pensé à eux, qui te dit que nous les aurions retrouvé à temps ? Harry et moi sommes venus vous rejoindre dès que les menaces ont parlé de disparition... »

Elle se leva, la colère bouillonnant de nouveau dans ses veines, et se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Et alors ? » hurla-t-elle, extériorisant toute sa frustration. « Même si je n'y avais pas pensé… Vous auriez dû… vous auriez dû m'en parler ! »

« Hermione... » la supplia-t-il. « Tu en as assez bavé comme ça... »

« JUSTEMENT ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau, tout en levant les mains en l'air, excédée. Elle avait envie de frapper. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait vraiment envie de cogner quelque chose, ou même quelqu'un. « Pour moi, la guerre vient tout juste de s'arrêter. Je ne suis pas à ça près ! »

Elle avait eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir, quelques heures plus tôt, dans le Magicobus qui les conduisait de l'hôtel à la capitale néo-zélandaise. Le plus frustrant, pour elle, c'était de penser qu'elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas su les protéger. Elle s'était effacée de leur mémoire pour que les Mangemorts ne puissent pas s'en prendre à eux pour la retrouver, et voilà qu'un inconnu parvenait à les trouver et à leur faire du mal.

Les pauvres, ils ne devaient même pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait…

« Vos mensonges... » reprit-elle d'une voix lasse. « Venant de Harry, je peux encore comprendre. C'est mon frère, et il n'a pas un gramme de jugeote. Sans compter qu'il est émotionnellement impliqué... » Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris du blond. « Mais _toi_ … Toi, je t'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un… quelqu'un de froid ! Quelqu'un de maîtrisé, de _rationnel_ ! Comment as-tu pu ne pas comprendre qu'il fallait m'en parler ? Que j'aurais pu vous aider ! Ou même, je sais pas, agir en conséquences ! »

Elle l'observa longuement pendant le silence qui suivit. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme de taille, hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait, ou non, lui révéler.

« Réponds-moi, Malefoy ! » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Et je veux la vérité, cette fois ! »

« C'est parce que je suis émotionnellement impliqué... » souffla-t-il, si bas qu'elle crut presque ne pas l'avoir correctement entendu.

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'étonna-t-elle, perplexe.

« C'est parce que je SUIS émotionnellement impliqué, Hermione ! » hurla-t-il alors tout en se levant à son tour. « Parce qu'à partir du moment où je suis devenu ami avec ton frère, j'étais émotionnellement impliqué. A partir du moment où tu t'es réveillée, à partir du jour où tu m'as demandé de rester près de toi parce que tu faisais des cauchemars… À partir du jour où tu m'as laissé, _moi_ , celui que tu détestais probablement le plus au monde, celui qui t'a martyrisée toute ton adolescence, à partir du jour où tu m'as laissé entrer dans ton intimité au point d'y découvrir tes peurs et tes faiblesses, j'étais émotionnellement impliqué ! Parce que je suis tombé raide dingue de toi, Hermione ! »

Il se tut quelques instants, essoufflé par son discours virulent. Puis il franchit rapidement l'espace qui les séparait et profita de l'état de choc d'Hermione pour prendre son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Hermione » déclara-t-il alors, le front collé au sien, son souffle lui chatouillant la peau. « Je t'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à être rationnel quand tu es concerné. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fout la trouille comme jamais. Alors non, Hermione. Je n'ai plus aucune maîtrise quand il s'agit de toi, parce que je _suis_ émotionnellement impliqué. »

Hermione ne savait plus comment respirer. Elle ne savait même plus comment elle s'appelait. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que Drago se tenait bien trop près d'elle, à présent. Autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir son esprit tout prêt du sien. Durant quelques secondes de trouble, elle s'imagina qu'il ait profité de son état de choc pour user de légilimencie sur elle, mais elle se rassura rapidement. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Harry lui avait décrit lors de ses séances avec le Professeur Rogue. Et, de toute façon, elle doutait sincèrement que Drago puisse lui faire un tel coup bas.

Pas après sa déclaration.

Brusquement, elle retrouva l'usage de ses poumons, et elle sentit la panique l'envahir. Drago Malefoy venait de lui avouer être amoureux d'elle ! C'était…

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres comme une affamée. Il lui rendit son baiser avec la même passion dévorante, le même empressement. Plus qu'un baiser, c'était une bataille acharnée, chacun tentant de prendre totalement possession de l'autre. Hermione était encore bien trop en colère pour accepter de lui céder du terrain. Elle lui mordit la lèvre, ce qui le désarçonna une fraction de seconde, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'engouffrer dans sa bouche.

Sa riposte fut plus brutale qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa tête claqua violemment contre son mur lorsqu'il la plaqua contre, si bien qu'elle vit quelques étoiles envahir son champ de vision. Elle l'entendit ricaner contre sa bouche, puis il plongea le nez dans son cou, suçotant, léchant, mordillant sa peau. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il descendit plus bas sur sa poitrine. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds et soyeux, tandis qu'il grignotait chaque centimètre de peau laissée dénudée par son chemisier entrouvert. Et ses mains… Ses mains étaient partout. Sur ses hanches, sur ses cuisses, dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, il la saisit à la gorge et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres contre sa bouche. Hermione en gémit de douleur et de plaisir, sensation grisante qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir.

Soudain, elle eut peur. Peur de la colère qu'elle sentait en lui. Elle se figea, ce qui alerta le blond.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il doucement contre sa bouche.

Il se mit à l'embrasser plus légèrement, sur le nez, sur la joue, le long de sa mâchoire serrée. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il atteignit le lobe de son oreille qu'il suçota quelques instants.

« Tu es en colère contre moi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Elle avait peur de sa réponse. Parce qu'il aurait eu mille raisons d'être en colère contre elle, à commencer par les multiples crises de nerfs qu'elle avait eues durant les dernières heures.

Sans compter qu'elle l'avait chassé de sa chambre, à l'hôtel. Comme s'il ne représentait rien. Comme s'il ne comptait pas. Comme si elle ne l'aimait pas…

« Je ne suis pas en colère, Hermione » déclara-t-il alors, la voix sûre. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et elle sut qu'il disait la vérité. « Je suis juste… frustré... »

Il grimaça, comme pour s'excuser. Et pour illustrer ses propos, il appuya son bassin contre le sien, la laissant découvrir par elle même la force de son désir pour elle.

Elle rougit, gênée à l'idée d'avouer qu'elle éprouvait la même chose que lui.

« Drago, je ne peux... » commença-t-elle, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser urgent auquel elle répondit malgré elle.

« Je t'aime, Hermione » déclara-t-il une nouvelle fois, soudain bien trop sérieux. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te l'avouer comme ça… J'avais imaginé cet instant différemment… Mais maintenant que je me suis livré à toi… J'en ai besoin, Hermione. S'il te plait... » la supplia-t-il, son front collé au sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. L'air autour d'eux semblait crépiter, comme chargé d'électricité.

« Je t'aime aussi... » avoua-t-elle alors, aussi surprise que lui. Non pas qu'elle doutait encore de ses sentiments, mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête à le lui avouer. Et pourtant…

« Je sais » affirma-t-il, tout en lui souriant comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux.

La seconde suivante, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce désir de se prouver mutuellement leurs sentiments...

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 08:30**

Drago observait le bureau autour de lui d'un oeil critique. Il était souvent venu dans cette pièce, ces derniers temps, parce que son patron insistait toujours pour qu'il passe le voir dès son arrivée au ministère afin de faire le point sur sa journée. Pourtant, il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer à l'atmosphère froide de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien, dans ce bureau, si ce n'est un secrétaire en bois sombre, une étagère faite du même bois et presque entièrement vide, un fauteuil imposant dans lequel se tenait fièrement le Chef de la Brigade des Aurors, et une vulgaire chaise en plastique, comme pour prévenir les éventuels visiteurs que s'ils étaient invités à s'y asseoir, ils passeraient un mauvais quart d'heure.

Drago ne s'y asseyait jamais.

Il se tenait bien droit, les mains nouées derrière son dos, le menton relevé, et attendait patiemment que son patron lui accorde _enfin_ de l'attention. A ses côtés, Harry se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de rester calme dans une telle situation. Drago pouvait sentir son impatience gonfler et s'échapper de chaque membre de son corps énervé. Harry avait besoin d'action.

Drago le comprenait très bien.

Il éprouvait la même chose. Une espèce d'impatience à l'idée de mettre la main sur le - ou les - salaud qui s'en prenait à la femme qu'il aimait. Et un besoin presque irrépressible de se mettre en mouvement sur le champs. Sans compter l'agacement certain que provoquait son patron en les ignorant de la sorte.

Lorsqu'enfin, Rogers releva la tête vers eux, Harry cessa immédiatement de gesticuler, attendant impatiemment que son patron dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Une autorisation, un ordre, peu lui importait tant qu'il pouvait aller passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, hurler des ordres à qui mieux-mieux, faire tout ce qui était possible pour que sa soeur soit enfin en sécurité.

« Nous avons retrouvés Monsieur et Madame Granger » annonça alors Rogers, ce qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes hommes - un bond de dix centimètres pour Harry, tout juste un frémissement de surprise pour Drago, il savait se tenir - avant d'ajouter : « Ils vont bien. Tous les deux. Quant au garçon qu'ils ont adopté, il semble être encore sous le choc. Néanmoins, après un premier interrogatoire, je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'ont pas été malmenés durant leur courte captivité. »

« Vous les avez interrogés ?! » s'exclama Harry, visiblement outré.

« Effectivement, Auror Potter » répliqua Rogers d'une voix froide. « Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? »

« Ils ont subi un choc, vous auriez dû attendre que... » commença-t-il d'une voix accusatrice, avant de subitement se souvenir qu'il parlait à son patron. Son patron qui le détestait, le méprisait, et attendait la moindre erreur de sa part pour le mettre à la porte. Il ne lui donnerait pas cette occasion. Pas comme ça. « Désolé, Chef, je... »

« Je sais, Potter » soupira Rogers, conciliant, ce qui étonna les deux jeunes hommes. « Vous êtes émotionnellement impliqué, puisqu'il s'agit des parents adoptifs de votre soeur… D'ailleurs, à ce sujet... »

Drago se figea, retenant son souffle. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir entendre la suite. Pas si celle-ci comportait les mots "trop impliqué" ou "déchargés de l'enquête" et, vu l'expression faussement peinée de Rogers, il était certain que c'était exactement ce qui les attendait. L'un comme l'autre.

Mais, avant que leur chef n'ait pu reprendre la parole, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un homme au teint sombre et à la mine bien trop sérieuse, malgré sa robe de sorcier d'un violet trop vif pour l'image d'homme sérieux qu'il se devait d'afficher. Mais Kingsley Shackelbot était comme ça. Il se foutait complètement des apparences, des diktats de la société, ou même de ce qu'on pouvait raconter de lui derrière son dos. Et il était un très bon ministre, probablement le meilleur qu'ils aient eu depuis des décennies.

« Monsieur le Ministre ! » s'exclama Rogers, la bouche en coeur mais les yeux vibrants de colère.

« Rogers » le salua Kingsley, d'une voix si froide qu'il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que ces deux-là ne se supportait pas. Puis son visage s'éclaira d'un léger sourire en apercevant les deux jeunes hommes. « Harry, Drago » les salua-t-il alors tout en leur serrant chaleureusement la main. Là aussi, il ne fallait pas avoir des dons de voyance pour deviner les liens amicaux qui les unissaient, tout du moins pour lui et Harry, Drago n'était que le colocataire de ce dernier, un mangemort repenti, et Kingsley n'éprouvait probablement pour lui qu'une profonde sympathie, accompagnée d'une touche de pitié à l'idée de l'enfance désastreuse qu'il avait vécue.

Drago s'en foutait. Il pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait de lui, il était habitué à tout ça. Le seul avis qui comptait réellement pour lui, c'était celui d'Hermione. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui même, celui de leur entourage proche. Les autres, il n'en avait cure.

« Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite, Monsieur le Ministre ? » demanda Rogers avec une fausse amabilité aussi voyante que la robe de sorcier du ministre.

« Je viens vous empêcher de faire une énorme erreur, Rogers » déclara Kingsley, les lèvres pincées. « Je vous interdis de leur retirer cette enquête. »

Les réactions furent aussi différentes que possible. Harry fit un nouveau bond de surprise, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que son patron lui retire cette enquête - _son_ enquête. Drago relâcha légèrement la pression de ses épaules, soulagé. Si le ministre lui-même voulait qu'ils enquêtent sur cette affaire, ils enquêteraient, n'en déplaise à Rogers. Quant à celui-ci, il bouillonnait littéralement de rage.

« Vous êtes devenu fou ?! » s'exclama-t-il alors, s'attirant trois regards assassins. « Ils sont bien trop impliqués ! Leur jugement faussera toute l'enquête, c'est certain ! »

« Faux ! » rétorqua le Ministre en faisant un pas supplémentaire vers l'intérieur du bureau, l'air menaçant. « Jusqu'à présent, c'est votre entêtement qui a faussé cette enquête. Il me semble que l'Auror Malefoy avait émis l'hypothèse que ces menaces concernaient Mademoiselle Potter, et vous n'en avez pas tenu compte. A cause de vous, ils n'ont pas pu agir en conséquence. »

Le visage blême, Rogers ne sut quoi répondre. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses mots. Kingsley ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Auror Potter, vous êtes à présent en charge complète de cette enquête » déclara-t-il, tout en continuant de fixer Rogers d'un air mauvais. « Vous me ferez directement vos rapports, et je vous offre carte blanche. » Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête, tout en bombant le torse de fierté. Puis le Ministre se tourna vers le Chef de la Brigade des Aurors. « Quant à vous, Rogers, je vous décharge de cette enquête et de la responsabilité des Aurors Potter et Malefoy. Vous pourrez mettre ce temps libre à profit à travaillant sur les reste des enquêtes en cours. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le bureau, laissant les trois autres plongés dans un silence embarrassé. Rogers semblait à deux doigts d'exploser de rage, tandis qu'Harry se gorgeait de fierté un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Et bien, nous allons nous y mettre » lança subtilement Drago, tentant de briser cette atmosphère pesante.

Alors qu'il se détournait de son patron - l'était-il toujours ? Harry semblait avoir prit ce rôle en prenant celui de responsable - le brun le retint par le bras, le forçant à rester encore quelques secondes.

« Où sont les Granger ? » demanda-t-il à Rogers d'un ton froid, autoritaire.

Drago fut surpris de réaliser à quel point cela lui allait bien, de jouer les chefs. Beaucoup mieux que le rôle de soumis qu'il semblait adopter en permanence avec le Chef de la Brigade.

« Salle numéro 3 » cracha l'homme, à contrecoeur. Le blond grogna dans sa barbe, furieux, tandis qu'Harry s'emportait.

« Vous êtes malade, ma parole ! » l'accusa-t-il, oubliant encore une fois à qui il s'adressait, ou s'en moquant complètement. « Ils sortent tout juste de captivité et vous les enfermer dans la pire salle d'interrogatoire à notre disposition ! »

Rogers le fusilla du regard, ce que le brun lui rendit de bon coeur. Puis Drago et lui quittèrent la pièce et s'en allèrent d'un pas pressé vers la salle en question.

Le Serpentard fut surpris de ne pas reconnaître les Granger. Il avait eu l'occasion de les croiser à plusieurs reprises, au cours de sa scolarité. La première fois, ce fut dans la boutique de Fleury & Bott, juste avant sa deuxième année, lorsqu'il avait provoqué le Trio d'Or juste après qu'Harry eut été exposé aux médias aux côtés du célèbre - et pitoyable - Gilderoy Lockhart. Puis il les avait revus à plusieurs reprises sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, accompagnant leur fille - qu'il pensait alors légitime - jusqu'au Poudlard Express tout en observant les sorciers d'un air particulier… De cet air qu'adoptaient tous les moldus qui faisaient partis de leur monde. Un air à la fois effrayé, admiratif et curieux.

Dans ses souvenirs, Madame Granger arborait la même chevelure indomptable que sa fille, et Monsieur Granger portait des lunettes par dessus ses petites taches de sons, les mêmes qu'Hermione.

Mais les deux personnes qu'il avait en face de lui ne leur ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

Madame Jeanne Granger - ou, sous son nom d'emprunt, Madame Emily Thorne - était grande, plus que dans ses souvenirs, et assez mince, presque maigre. Blonde, les yeux bleus, les lèvres fines, elle n'avait absolument aucun trait de familier avec Hermione. Monsieur Richard Granger - alias Aiden Thorne - était légèrement plus petit que sa femme, et bien plus imposant. Des cheveux noirs, parsemés de gris, recouvraient toute sa tête et une barbe de plusieurs semaines lui mangeait les joues. Ses yeux marrons semblaient fatigués, par l'âge ou par les derniers événements, il ne savait le dire, et observaient la pièce avec une lueure inquiète.

Drago était surpris, certes, mais le choc passé, il fut forcé de se poser une question primordiale. Hermione avait-elle changé l'apparence de ses parents, en plus de leur nom, pour leur offrir un meilleur anonymat, ou bien était-ce là leur véritable apparence ? Et, dans ce cas, Dumbledore les avait-il forcé à apparaître différemment pour jouer le rôle de parents légitimes de la fille biologique de James et Lily Potter ?

Toutes ces idées lui donnaient la migraines.

Son attention fut alors attirée par un mouvement, dans le coin de la pièce. Roulé en boule dans des manteaux miteux, un petit garçon dormait d'un sommeil léger. La pièce était glaciale, et il ne cessait de grelotter. Drago serra les mâchoires, furieux contre Rogers et ses manières. D'un coup de baguette discret, et grâce à un sort informulé, il réchauffa considérablement la pièce et ne fut satisfait qu'en voyant le jeune Daniel desserrer les mâchoires et cesser de grelotter.

« Monsieur et Madame Thorne ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Madame Granger/Thorne sursauta et papillonna des yeux dans leur direction, visiblement effrayée. Son mari lui caressa lentement le dos, tout en se tournant vers eux pour les fusiller du regard.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-il brusquement. « Et que nous voulez-vous ? Bon sang, est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici !? » s'exclama-t-il en les voyant échanger un regard hésitant.

Drago pinça les lèvres. Ils auraient dû se consulter avant d'entrer dans cette pièce. Ils auraient dû interroger Kingsley sur la marche à suivre. Devraient-ils dire toute la vérité aux Granger ? Ou devraient-ils simplement s'assurer qu'ils aillent bien, et les laisser partir ensuite ?

« Moi, je le peux » annonça alors une voix enrouée d'émotion, à l'entrée de la pièce.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Hermione se tenait là, les mains tremblantes, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle tentait maladroitement de contenir. Instinctivement, Drago s'avança vers elle et lui caressa la joue, inquiet.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air à la fois ému, effrayé et déterminé. « Je reste avec toi » déclara-t-il alors.

A côté d'eux, Harry se contenta de serrer la main de sa soeur, maigre signe de soutien. Puis la brune s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, et prit place sur une chaise, face à ses parents. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, mais je suis votre fille » déclara-t-elle alors, la voix tremblante. « Votre fille adoptive, au même titre que Daniel. Et, je suis comme lui. Je suis… _spéciale_ , moi aussi. » Elle se tut, laissant l'atmosphère s'imprégner de l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur les traits des Granger/Thorne. L'homme semblait à deux doigts de crier à la mauvaise plaisanterie, mais sa femme semblait réellement captivée, curieuse. Comme si elle obtenait enfin les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait en secret depuis longtemps, ce qui était probablement le cas. La magie de l'esprit était bien trop compliquée pour être efficace, encore moins lorsque les sortilèges étaient lancés avec une émotion trop vive. « Je suis une sorcière » avoua Hermione d'une petite voix, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils se moquent d'elle ou s'évanouissent.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Monsieur Granger/Thorne fronça les sourcils, perplexe, et se tourna vers sa femme, comme en attente de sa réaction. Celle-ci observait la jeune fille avec un air de plus en plus curieux.

« Comment vous appelez-vous, mademoiselle ? » demanda-t-elle alors, provoquant la surprise chez tous les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Hermione » répondit-elle, émue. « Hermione Granger. Et vous, vous vous appelez... »

« Richard et Jeanne Granger... » souffla la femme, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, comme si elle se souvenait soudain de quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié depuis très longtemps. « Oh mon Dieu... »

« Chérie, qu'est-ce que... » commença son mari, mais Jeanne Granger se tourna vivement vers lui, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres.

« Souviens toi... » lui chuchota-t-elle alors en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Je… Je sais que ça semble fou, mais… Je le sens… au fond de moi… Cette petite a raison… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces noms me disent quelque chose, mais… Aiden… Je _sens_ qu'elle dit la vérité... »

Elle pleurait, remarqua Drago. Il s'approcha légèrement d'Hermione et posa sa main sur son épaule. La brune tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Elle aussi pleurait. Il lui pressa légèrement l'épaule, signe qu'il la soutenait, qu'il la comprenait. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et reporta son attention sur ses parents adoptifs.

« Que nous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Monsieur Granger/Thorne d'un air curieux et effrayé.

Hermione lui sourit, et se mit à leur raconter toute son histoire. De sa réelle identité à son rôle dans la guerre, de leur implication dans sa vie à la façon magique dont elle avait effacé leur souvenirs. Harry intervenait parfois pour ajouter quelques détails et la soutenir dans son récit dans les moments les plus délicats, comme lorsqu'elle leur avoua être resté plongée dans le coma toute une année. Puis elle leur raconta les derniers événements. Comment elle était responsable de ce besoin de fuir qu'ils éprouvaient sans cesse, comment elle avait oublié d'effacer la magie de leur mémoire, les rendant croyant au surnaturel, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi ils avaient inconsciemment choisi d'adopter un enfant sorcier. Cette dernière information fit sursauter le couple, mais Hermione posa naturellement ses mains sur les leurs, leur assurant que tout se passerait bien. Puis elle leur raconta comment elle s'était mise à leur recherche.

Et enfin, elle leur avoua les menaces qui planaient au dessus d'elle. Sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de leur chat, Pattenrond, qui était d'ailleurs son chat à elle plus que le leur. Sa part de responsabilité dans leur kidnaping. A ces mots, Drago se figea, furieux. Il refusait qu'elle se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit. Le seul fautif, c'était ce malade mental qui s'en prenait à elle et ses proches. Elle n'y était pour rien.

« Tu n'es pas responsable, mimine... » déclara Monsieur Granger/Thorne, ce qui fit sourire Drago, certain d'apprécier l'homme, et d'être apprécié de lui, puisqu'ils pensaient de la même façon.

Puis il se figea à nouveau, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, y compris l'homme. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, surpris.

« Comment l'as-tu appelée ? » lui demanda sa femme, tout aussi surprise.

« Mimine… Je... » il leur jeta un regard confus. « Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu... »

« C'est comme ça que tu me surnommais tout le temps » avoua Hermione, son visage baigné de larmes.

La seconde suivante, elle se jetait sur eux dans une étreinte familiale bien trop émotive. Monsieur Granger/Thorne semblait vraiment surpris, confus, tandis que sa femme semblait plus émue qu'autre chose. Ils lui rendirent tous deux son étreinte, et Drago ne sut dire s'ils agissaient ainsi pour ne pas la blesser, ou tout simplement parce qu'ils en avaient autant besoin qu'elle.

« Raconte nous d'autres souvenirs, Hermione » demanda sa mère d'une voix mal assurée, comme si elle cherchait à retenir ses larmes, ou bien comme si elle avait peur d'entendre la suite de cette histoire.

La brune hocha vigoureusement la tête et se rassit à sa place, non sans lâcher les mains de ses parents qu'elle tenait fermement, comme par peur de les voir disparaître à nouveau.

L'atmosphère s'étant considérablement adoucie, Drago se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se contenta d'observer la jeune fille, ignorant tous les autres regards qui le fixaient. Elle avait un visage plus radieux que jamais.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il à Hermione, appuyant fortement son regard. « Où tu as encore besoin de nous ? »

La jeune fille comprit facilement ce qu'il sous entendait, et lui promit que tout irait bien. Il lui annonça alors qu'un Auror surveillait la porte, dans le couloir, et s'assura qu'elle l'appellerait en cas d'urgence, quelle qu'elle soit. Hermione le lui promit. Alors, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis que leur relation était devenue bien plus intime, et s'excusa auprès du couple.

L'instant d'après, Harry et lui quittaient la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda le brun, presque agressif.

« Je suis très heureux pour elle, vraiment » commença Drago tout en se dirigeant vers leur bureau. « Mais on a une enquête à mener, Harry. Ce type traîne toujours en liberté, et on ne sait pas quand il va se manifester... »

Le Survivant sembla reprendre pieds avec la réalité, et ce réveil brutal ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Son visage s'assombrit, et il grogna dans sa barbe inexistante.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils approchaient de son bureau.

« A toi de me le dire, c'est toi le chef, non ? » se moqua Drago, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« On devrait aller voir J » proposa le brun, et le blond se contenta de hocher la tête.

C'était, de toute façon, ce qu'il comptait faire.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Dimanche 3 Juillet 1999, 11:00**

Malgré toute une année passée à enquêter ensemble pour trouver un moyen de sortir Hermione de son coma, et malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où ils avaient utilisé cette fichue cape, Drago ne parvenait pas à croire à la chance de son ami. Une véritable Cape d'Invisibilité. Un artefact si puissant, si parfait, si vieux… Les capes de ce genre vendues sur le marché étaient d'une qualité pitoyable en comparaison. Il avait eu l'occasion d'en utiliser une, une fois. Elle n'avait pas fait long feu. Et puis, comme le sortilège de désillusion, elle n'avait fait que refléter le décor qui l'entourait, et sa silhouette restait malgré tout perceptible s'il se mettait en mouvement.

Mais cette cape…

Elle lui faisait penser au conte pour enfant de Beedle le Barde, celui des trois frères qui rencontrent la Mort et auxquels celle-ci offre un objet. Une baguette surpuissante pour l'aîné, un morceau de sa propre cape d'invisibilité pour le second, et une pierre permettant de ressusciter les morts pour le dernier. Enfant, cette histoire l'avait toujours fait rêvé. Il se souvenait d'avoir souvent joué à être le Maître Absolu de la Mort elle-même, tenant en sa possession les trois artefacts, qui n'étaient en réalité qu'une vulgaire branche d'arbre, un énorme caillou et une cape "empruntée" à son père. Cape qui coûtait plus d'une centaine de Gallion, et qu'il avait déchirée en jouant, ce qui lui avait valu la raclée de sa vie.

Il avait cessé de jouer au Maître Absolu de la Mort après ce jour là.

Il avait également arrêté de croire aux contes pour enfant.

Mais cette cape… Souvent, il en parlait à Harry, et celui-ci se moquait de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment son ami pouvait être aussi condescendant. Il ne croyait pas aux contes pour enfant ? Pourtant, il en avait vécu un lui-même. Orphelin abandonné au main d'une famille méprisante, qui découvre un jour qu'il est un sorcier auquel est promis un grand avenir, et qui devient puissant, riche, et entouré de pleins d'amis dévoués, avant de tuer le méchant de l'histoire et de devenir le héros de toute une population qui l'adulait et le vénérait comme un messie.

De quoi écrire un livre pour gosses.

Drago secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui, ce qui lui valut une oeillade assassine de la part du Survivant. Il s'excusa d'un hochement d'épaule, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route qu'ils empruntaient.

Se tenir à deux sous la Cape d'Invisibilité était une tâche ardue. Elle n'était pas faite pour deux adultes, surtout pas pour un grand gaillard comme lui - Drago dépassait Harry de quelques centimètres, bien qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi grand qu'aucun Weasley - et ils devaient sans cesse prendre garde à ce que leur pieds restent bien dissimulés sous la cape. Tout ça en surveillant la route, et en faisant attention à ne bousculer personne.

L'Allée des Embrumes était néanmoins plutôt déserte, et ce malgré l'heure matinale. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tourner en rond pour s'assurer que personne ne les suivait - même sous la cape, il valait mieux rester prudent - ils s'engouffrèrent dans la modeste boutique de John.

A la lumière du jour, la pièce semblait offrir une atmosphère bien différente que lorsqu'on y mettait les pieds la nuit. Les grandes étagères parsemées d'objets en tout genre rendait la salle sombre, malgré le soleil éclatant du dehors, et les crânes humains et autres bestioles qui baignaient dans du chloroforme rendaient le tout ultra glauque.

C'est ce que Drago ressentait à chaque fois.

Sans se débarrasser de la cape, il s'avança jusqu'à la trappe, qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette pressé, puis il s'engouffra dans la cave, Harry sur ses talons.

« Marco ? » appela-t-il avec urgence.

« Polo ! » hurla l'adolescent à son tour pour leur indiquer sa position, et les deux Aurors suivirent sa voix jusque dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon. Lorsqu'ils y pénètrent, Harry grogna en se détournant rapidement, tandis que Drago haussait un sourcil, à la fois surpris et dégoûté.

« Tu sais faire ça, toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire, choisissant la moquerie comme meilleure arme d'attaque.

« Présentement, je ne fais rien du tout, mon pote » soupira le jeune garçon tout en tirant une bouffée de son joint, pas vraiment inquiet à l'idée de consommer de la drogue devant deux Aurors. « Elle fait tout toute seule... » fit-il remarquer, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Torse nu, John était affalé sur son canapé, les bras étendus autour de lui, l'air d'un roi sur son trône, un sourire extatique sur les lèvres. Un roi auquel une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, faisait une fellation sans même se préoccuper d'avoir des spectateurs. Sa tenue plus que provocante laissait clairement sous entendre qu'elle était payée pour faire ce qu'elle faisait, et non pas pour émettre une quelconque objection à ce qui l'entourait. Néanmoins, elle finit par se rendre compte de leur présence et leur sourit, le membre dur de son client toujours en bouche.

« C'est plus cher pour qu'ils regardent, mon chou » finit-elle par susurrer à John. « Et encore plus s'ils veulent participer... »

« John ! » gronda Drago, en remarquant l'air lubrique de l'adolescent. Il n'était pas là pour participer à une partouze, il avait autre chose à faire. Et, surtout, il n'était plus comme ça. Il lui lança une oeillade assassine, et John soupira.

« Rhabille-toi, ma jolie » finit-il par demander, visiblement à contrecoeur. « Prends ta tune et dégage. »

La prostituée ne se formalisa pas du ton de l'adolescent. Elle se releva, s'essuya la bouche d'un coup de pouce sensuel, avant de se diriger vers Drago. Elle lui caressa le torse du bout de l'ongle, avant de lui chuchoter une obscénité au creu de l'oreille. Le blond ravala difficilement les remarques qui lui brûlaient la langue, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Elle secoua les épaules et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence du Survivant dans mon humble demeure ? » demanda John, son engin toujours à l'air libre, tout en rallumant son joint.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Drago fit brûler toute la cigarette d'un seul coup, ce qui fit pousser un hurlement de frustration à l'adolescent. Lequel le fusilla du regard, avant de consentir à se rhabiller. Pendant ce temps, le blond fouilla l'étagère à la recherche d'une potion de sobriété, et d'une potion énergisante. Les deux mélangées suffiraient probablement à réveiller l'adolescent suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse répondre à leurs questions.

De son côté, Harry se tenait toujours en retrait, près de la porte d'entrée, et observait la pièce d'un air réprobateur. L'Auror en Drago le comprenait parfaitement. Il y avait assez, dans cette pièce, de preuves incriminantes pour enfermer l'adolescent à Azkaban pour un long, un très long moment. Mais il ne voulait pas de ça. John n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Un laissé pour compte, un oublié. Un enfant de la rue, orphelin de la guerre, à qui personne n'avait jamais tendu la main. Lui-même n'était pas certain d'agir comme il l'aurait dû, mais l'adolescent été déjà trop âgé lorsque Drago avait croisé son chemin. Trop âgé, trop blasé, trop détruit par ce qu'il avait vécu trop tôt, trop jeune.

Sans compter que dans leur monde, il n'existait pas beaucoup de place pour les gens comme lui.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, aujourd'hui ? » relança le gamin après avoir docilement avalé les potions que lui tendait Drago.

« Nous avons retrouvés les parents d'Hermione » annonça Harry, sans passer par quatre chemins.

« Bonne nouvelle ! » s'exclama sincèrement John, sans faire fi du double sens de cette information.

« Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Drago, pas vraiment surpris. « Qu'ils avaient été kidnappés. »

« Quand tu es venu me voir la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant légèrement. « Non, je l'ignorais. Mais… J'ai vu. »

« Quand ? » l'agressa presque Harry, furieux que John ne les ait pas prévenus plus tôt.

« Hier après-midi, vers dix-huit heures » annonça l'adolescent, étouffant la colère d'Harry au moment où celui-ci comprit qu'à cette heure là, ils étaient déjà en Nouvelle-Zélande. « Je me concentrais sur ta copine, Drago, quand j'ai senti… quelque chose. Et comme toujours, je me suis laissé embarquer par ce sentiment. C'est là que je les ai vus. »

Le blond grogna. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris comment fonctionnait John, et il sentait la migraine que lui promettaient les prochaines minutes. Migraine qui s'annonça plus virulente que d'habitude lorsque Harry grogna à son tour.

« Comment ça, tu te concentrais sur Hermione ? » demanda-t-il alors, peu surpris de faire le lien aussi rapidement entre sa soeur et la "copine" de Drago. « Explique moi... »

« C'est… compliqué » grimaça l'adolescent tout en soupirant, lui même lassé d'avance. Il semblait habitué à expliquer aux gens comment fonctionnait son don, et tout aussi habitué à les voir baisser les bras face à la complexité de son cas. « Je ne contrôle pas ce que je vois. La plupart du temps, je me concentre sur un sujet, quel qu'il soit, et je me laisse porter parce ce que je ressens. Les informations arrivent en vrac, et c'est à moi de tout démêler, chose que je n'arrive pas toujours à faire... »

« Mais je croyais que tu ne "voyais" pas ? » argumenta le brun, l'air plus perdu que jamais. « Je croyais que tu ne faisais que ressentir les choses, comme… comme un genre de pressentiment, ou un truc comme ça ! »

« C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, en effet » avoua John, l'air agacé. « Tout du moins, la plupart du temps. Mais, parfois, lorsque je me concentre sur un sujet, et que les informations sont… en direct, si je puis dire, j'ai comme une vision. Des genres de flash, comme des photos en vrac qui défilent à toutes vitesses... »

« Mais ! La voyance, c'est pour les _sorciers_ ! » s'exclama Harry, sans réaliser à quel point ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes. Lorsqu'il en prit conscience, il s'excusa avec empressement, l'air profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait de sous-entendre.

« T'en fais pas, Potter » le rassura l'adolescent tout en souriant. « J'ai l'habitude. Je t'assure, vraiment. Mon statut de Cracmol ne me dérange plus tant que ça. Plus vraiment. »

Le silence qui suivit fut presque gênant. Puis Drago se racla la gorge, s'attirant leur attention.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as vu, exactement ? » demanda-t-il, tout en redoutant sa réponse.

« Pas grand chose, malheureusement... » répondit John en grimaçant, l'air contrit. « J'ai vu l'intérieur d'une maison assez jolie, une maison de banlieue avec un parterre de fleur devant la porte d'entrée. Une porte claire, peut-être blanche, ou beige. Et puis, j'ai vu du sang. J'ai vu un gros chat roux cloué sur... »

« C'est bon, on sait ! » le coupa Drago d'une voix blanche, le visage blême. « On a eu ces infos là. Qu'as-tu vu d'autres ? »

« Un homme » avoua l'adolescent, avant de grimacer. « Pas son visage, désolé. Mais il était plutôt grand, assez baraqué. Je l'ai vu pointer sa baguette sur un gosse d'une dizaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Mais je ne sais pas quel sort il lui a jeté. J'ai vu le couple assis juste derrière, le regard vide. Comme s'ils étaient morts, mais je les voyais respirer. Ils se trouvaient dans une cave. »

Le blond hocha la tête, l'esprit en ébullition. Un homme, probablement le responsable. Un gamin, surement le jeune Daniel Thorne. Un sortilège inconnu et une cave impossible à situer. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment avancés.

Il remercia néanmoins son indic, déposant une bourse pleine sur la table du salon. Comme il se l'était promis la dernière fois, il avait ensorcelé l'argent pour forcer le gamin à le dépenser convenablement. L'esprit un peu moins coupable qu'à l'accoutumée, il le salua et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, quand John le retint par le bras.

« J'ai vu autre chose, aussi » annonça-t-il alors, le visage défait. Le temps d'une seconde, Drago imagina qu'il ait eu une _prémonition_ , qu'il ai vu l'avenir de l'un d'entre eux, un avenir qui se clôturerait brutalement, bien trop tôt. Mais il n'en fut rien. « Ou plutôt, j'ai _senti_ quelque chose. Un cœur. Minuscule, et qui battait trop vite. » Le blond fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas ce que tout ça voulait dire. « Un fœtus, Drago. J'ai senti _un fœtus_. Juste avant que les flash ne se mettent à défiler. » Drago se figea, effrayé à l'idée de comprendre ce que l'adolescent tentait de lui annoncer. « Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'Hermione ou de sa mère, mais je pense que c'est une information importante. »

Le blond hocha la tête et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Harry l'attendait dans la boutique, s'étant échappé de la cave de John pendant que Drago le remerciait. Il le dévisagea un instant, surpris de le voir aussi choqué. Le Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question, lui intimant l'ordre de quitter les lieux d'un simple signe de tête.

Harry les recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, et ils s'en allèrent en silence.

Une fois de retour au ministère, le brun tenta vainement de faire cracher le morceau à son collègue. Drago était bien trop perdu dans ses pensées pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

Une grossesse. John avait senti une grossesse. Malchanceux comme il était, il pouvait presque parier sur Hermione. Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas d'enfants, loin de là. Il s'imaginait souvent avoir toute une ribambelle de gamin autour de lui. Beaucoup. De quoi constituer une équipe de Quidditch, bien qu'il imaginait mal une femme accepter d'avoir sept enfants, sauf Molly Weasley. Et, même si Hermione portait la matriarche dans son coeur, il doutait fortement qu'elle accepte de suivre son exemple. Hermione était bien trop indépendante. Elle avait des rêves de grandeurs. Il l'imaginait parfaitement devenir Ministre de la Magie, un jour. Et c'était une image qui collait difficilement avec l'idée d'une famille nombreuse.

Il se figea, et se gifla mentalement. Voilà qu'il s'imaginait avoir une famille avec elle ! L'idée n'était pas déplaisante, loin de là. Mais, plus tard. Bien plus tard. Lorsque tous leurs soucis seraient loin derrière eux. Lorsqu'il aurait put profiter du corps de sa belle jusqu'à en être entièrement rassasié, ce qui promettait de ne pas arriver avant au moins une bonne décennie.

Il se remit à paniquer. Et si elle était réellement enceinte ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Voudrait-elle le garder ? Si tel était le cas, il l'accepterait. Sans sourciller. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, même devenir père bien avant l'âge. Et si elle choisissait de mettre un terme à sa grossesse, il l'accompagnerait chez le médicomage et lui tiendrait la main, puis il lui ferait l'amour sans arrêt, tout en prenant mille précautions pour ne plus avoir à revivre la même épreuve.

Les précautions… Il ne les avait pas toujours prises… Rien que la veille, après lui avoir avouer ses sentiments, il avait complètement oublié, tout à son désir pour elle. La première fois, il y avait pensé, Merlin seul savait comment. Les fois suivantes… Ça lui était tout bonnement sorti de la tête. Mais, il était presque convaincu qu'Hermione prenait une potion contraceptive. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à ne pas faire attention à ce genre de choses.

 _Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avant toi !_ lui fit remarquer sa conscience, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Hermione était vierge, avant lui. Peut-être n'avait-elle jamais pensé que ce genre de précautions étaient utiles. Il savait que Pansy prenait une potion contraceptive depuis l'âge de treize ans, quand elle était devenue une femme et avait commencé à avoir ses règles, même si elle n'avait eu son premier rapport que deux ans plus tard, lors d'une soirée de débauche qu'il aurait préféré oublier. La plus grosse erreur de leur vie.

Mais Hermione… Elle n'était peut-être pas du genre à penser que prendre une potion contraceptive en période d'abstinence était une précaution nécessaire, au cas-où. Peut-être même était-ce un point de la sexualité auquel elle ne pensait pas une seule seconde, même si Drago en doutait. Elle était bien trop intelligente pour ne pas prendre ses précautions.

Du moins, il l'espérait. Vraiment, de tout son coeur.

« Allô, tu m'écoutes ? » l'appela Harry, et le blond sursauta, sortant de sa transe tout en secouant la tête. « Je te disais que quelque chose clochait, dans ce que John nous a raconté ! »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna Drago.

Il avait une confiance presque aveugle en John. Leur lien était peut-être plus fort que celui qui les unissait, Harry et lui. Drago avait sauvé la vie de John, le sortant in extremis d'une maison que les Mangemorts venaient tout juste de bruler, presque trois ans plus tôt. John avait vu ses parents mourir ce jour là. Il était resté impuissant devant les flammes, incapables d'utiliser la magie, puisqu'elle ne vibrait pas dans son corps de Cracmol. Il avait cru mourir. Et son esprit d'enfant - il était tout juste âgé de douze ans, à l'époque - avait vu en Drago un ange blond venu le sauver. C'est ce qu'il lui avait confié, seulement quelques heures plus tard, quand le jeune Mangemort était revenu s'assurer qu'il était resté en sécurité dans la lugubre boutique où il lui avait ordonné de se cacher. Lugubre boutique que John n'avait plus quitté depuis, puisqu'elle n'appartenait plus à personne, et qu'aucun membre de l'autorité sorcière n'était venu l'en déloger. Dès sa majorité, Drago avait racheté l'échoppe à Gringotts, payant les frais d'hypothèque et les dettes laissées par les anciens propriétaires, un couple portés disparus, probablement morts pendant la guerre. Et depuis ce triste jour, John et lui étaient liés d'une façon très étrange… Un peu comme des frères. Des frères ayant beaucoup de mal à communiquer lorsqu'il était question de sujets personnels. Et Drago avait énormément de mal à vivre son statut d'aîné. Il n'était pas certain d'être un très bon exemple, encore moins de s'occuper convenablement de l'adolescent.

« Si tu insinues que John nous a menti... » commença-t-il, menaçant. Mais Harry secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, pas du tout ! » se défendit-il rapidement. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais très bien que John ne te mentirait jamais. Mais… Il a dit que les parents d'Hermione avaient été kidnappés vers dix-huits heures, n'est-ce pas ? » Drago hocha la tête, pas vraiment certain du chemin que tentait de lui faire prendre le brun. « Nous avons reçu la lettre de menace vers treize heures ! »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

« Pourquoi notre homme aurait-il attendu cinq heures avant de passer à l'action ? » demanda-t-il alors, la voix légèrement tremblante d'inquiétude.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait réellement attendu... » avoua Harry, l'air excité de celui qui tenait une piste entre les mains. « Je crois que, comme nous, il a dû voyager pour se rendre en Nouvelle-Zélande... »

« Donc, » reprit Drago, le visage éclairé par cette possibilité « s'il a prit un portoloin, son nom doit forcément figuré sur les registres ! »

« Exactement ! » jubila le brun.

Ils échangèrent un sourire plein d'espoir, revigorés par cette nouvelle information, par cette nouvelle piste, peut-être la meilleure qu'il détenait depuis le début de cette enquête.

Soudain, un cri perçant retentit au bout du couloir. Un cri à leur glacer le sang. Un cri à réveiller les morts.

Ils se figèrent un instant, avant qu'une même pensée ne les fassent courir en direction les salles d'interrogatoire.

 _Hermione était en danger_ …

XXX

 **Au même instant…**

Hermione observait ses parents avec une émotion palpable. Aiden et Emily Thorne étaient là, en chair et en os. Vivant et visiblement en bonne santé. Elle avait du mal à croire à sa chance…

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée au ministère ce matin là, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, s'inscrire en tant que consultante auprès des Aurors et partir à la recherche de ses parents dans l'heure qui suivrait. Elle était prête à retourner ciel et terre pour y parvenir. Elle avait déboulé dans le bureau du ministre comme une furie, consciente que son lien privilégié avec Kingsley - ils étaient amis, après tout, ils avaient combattus ensemble pendant la guerre - lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins. Mais l'homme l'avait prise dans ses bras avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de dire Quidditch, et il s'était empressé de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ses parents étaient là, au ministère, en parfaite santé. La famille Thorne s'était rendue dans un commissariat moldu en annonçant qu'ils avaient été enlevés, puis relâchés, sans aucune raison apparente. Les contacts de Kingsley avec le Ministre moldu avait permis qu'il soit rapidement informé de leur réapparition, et il les avait immédiatement fait emmenés à Sainte Mangouste pour qu'ils soient examinés. Une fois que les médicomages leur avaient assuré que tout allait bien, les Aurors les avait tous les trois conduits jusqu'au ministère, jusqu'au Chef de la Brigade des Aurors, qui les avait traités comme de la vermine, les brutalisant presque pour obtenir des informations, les accusant de mentir pour protéger leur ravisseur, et les enfermant dans une pièce qui n'était même pas chauffée, et ce pendant plusieurs heureux, malgré la présence d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années !

Sur ce point là, elle était plus qu'en colère. Les méthodes de ce Rogers laissaient franchement à désirer.

Toujours était-il que ses parents se tenaient là, assis en face d'elle. Non seulement en bonne santé, mais aussi complètement prêt à l'écouter, à la croire, à retrouver leurs souvenirs. Elle ne savait pas cela possible. Lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête de retrouver ses parents adoptifs, elle avait imaginé qu'elle s'assurerait de leur belle vie, qu'elle essaierait peut-être de s'y faire une place, en tant qu'amie, en tant que… que quelqu'un d'extérieur qui compterait un minimum malgré tout. Jamais elle n'avait cru qu'ils pourraient retrouver leurs souvenirs. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait vraiment, elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Lorsqu'elle avait jeté son sort d'oubliettes, elle s'était promis qu'elle les retrouverait un jour, et qu'elle raconterait toute la vérité, quitte à utiliser ses propres souvenirs dans une pensine pour qu'ils ne la prennent pas pour une folle. Peut-être que cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite avait eut un impact sur eux, sur leur esprit. La magie de l'esprit était tellement compliqué… Son sortilège avait probablement fonctionné, et la magie avait opéré de telle façon qu'elle seule puisse leur rendre leur souvenirs.

Ce qu'elle désirait par dessus tout, à cet instant précis.

Alors elle leur racontait tous ses plus beaux souvenirs en leur compagnie. Depuis plus d'une heure, et malgré la fatigue et la faim qui la tiraillaient. Elle refusait de s'arrêter de parler. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était leur rappeler qui elle était et la place qu'elle tenait dans leur vie. Alors elle parlait, se remémorant tous ses souvenirs d'enfance, de son entrée à l'école maternelle, en passant par son premier amoureux d'enfance, jusqu'à sa première explosion de magie. A ce souvenir, elle eut l'immense plaisir de voir une réaction dans les yeux de son père, qui semblait être le plus difficile à convaincre. Elle s'appliqua alors à lui raconter comment, vers l'âge de neuf ans, elle dévorait tous les livres qui lui passaient dans les mains, encombrant sa bibliothèque d'une montagne de bouquins. Elle lui expliqua comment, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à attraper l'un des ouvrages les plus hauts placés, elle avait souhaité que le livres vole jusqu'à elle. Puis elle avait tenté de lui rappeler comment il l'avait ensuite découverte, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, paniquée, pleurant à chaudes larmes, effrayée par la dizaine de livres qui flottait en plein milieu de la pièce, en lévitation sous leurs yeux ébahis.

Son père hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rêveurs, l'esprit ailleurs, ses sourcils froncés sous la concentration que lui demandait son esprit pour se souvenir de cet instant magique, et quelque peu effrayant, qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux. Ensemble.

Il se souvint.

Soudain un grommellement attira leur attention sur le coin de la pièce opposé à la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un enfant apparut sous la couverture de fortune que formaient les manteaux des deux adultes. Le garçonnet papillonna des yeux, avant d'observer ses parents avec un petit sourire. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient négligemment sur les épaules, et ses yeux verts étaient animés d'une lueure malicieuse, légèrement assombrie par une inquiétude qu'il dissimulait mal.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? » demanda-t-il à ses parents.

Puis son regard tomba sur Hermione. Il l'observa quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils, cherchant visiblement qui elle était. C'est alors que son visage se contracta. Il serra la mâchoire, tandis qu'il prenait une expression haineuse tellement puissante que la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul presque instinctif.

Elle reconnaissait la lueur dans ses yeux.

Pire, elle reconnaissait _l'absence_ de lueur dans ses yeux. Ce regard vide, inexpressif, comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Et son sang se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnu le timbre vide de tout sentiments lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« _Toi !_ » siffla-t-il. « Tu vas crever, sale _sang-de-bourbe !_ »

Puis il lui sauta à la gorge, la faisant tomber de sa chaise. Sous le choc, Hermione en laissa tomber sa baguette, qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'attraper. Son crâne cogna à plusieurs reprises contre le sol, et elle comprit que l'enfant se servait de la prise qu'il avait sur son cou pour lui cogner la tête sans s'arrêter.

Assis à leurs places, ses parents les parents les observaient, le regard vide également, incapables de bouger. Et l'enfant continuer de s'acharner sur elle avec une force surhumaine, une force qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle tenta de se dégager, en vain. Elle n'osait pas non plus se défendre trop brutalement. Après tout, même s'il était possédé, il restait un enfant. Un enfant de dix ans qui n'avait probablement rien demandé à personne, encore moins d'être soumis à l'Imperium.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

Puis elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilààà ! Vous avez envie de me frapper, n'est-ce pas ? Soyez indulgents, j'ai déjà un rhume, ne rajoutons pas une commotion cérébrale à mon diagnostic. D'autant plus qu'un mauvais coup sur la tête, et plop ! j'oublierais totalement comment j'avais l'intention de finir cette histoire, et vous ne saurez jamais ce qui va arriver à nos personnages. Alors, vous me pardonnez ? Je suis un monstre ? Ouais, je sais, mais vous m'aimez comme ça, avouez !_

 _Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Le pétage de plomb d'Hermione ? Sa réconciliation ? La déclaration de Drago ? (cette scène m'ait apparu en rêve, je vous jure ! je l'ai trouvé tellement géniale que je me suis empressée de l'écrire !) Et les parents d'Hermione qui réapparraissent comme ça, normal, tout va bien... Vous aviez trouvé ça louche ? Vous comprenez pourquoi, maintenant que le petit Daniel a tenté (ou réussi, qui sait ?) de tuer Hermione ? Et John... Beaucoup de question autour de ce personnages suite à sa première apparition, j'ai tenté d'y répondre du mieux que je pouvais pendant ce chapitre. Oui, c'est un Cracmol qui a des pseudos-dons de voyance (merci à ma tite môman qui m'a aiguillée sur cette piste, parce que j'avais pas du tout l'intention d'écrire ça... en fait, je savais pas quoi écrire, j'étais totalement dans le floue !). Oui, il a une relation très fusionnelle avec Drago, ce qui, d'ailleurs, explique pas mal d'autres choses que vos petits cerveaux de moldus n'ont peut-être pas retenus (ma maman, si, bravo à elle, c'est la meilleure, juste après moi !). Bref. Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette nouvelle apparition ? Il est sans gêne, hein ? J'adore mon John, vraiment !_

 _Dans le prochain épisode... Hmm... et bien, l'enquête continue, évidemment ! Hermione pétera **encore** les plombs, on reverra Narcissa et Severus, Pansy, Théo et Blaise, et le petit Daniel, aussi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je sais pas. Mais on les verra tous, ça c'est certain !_

 ** _EDIT !_** _Pour finir, après avoir finit d'écrire le chapitre 29... oubliez ce que je viens d'écrire ! Dans le prochain chapitre... Des larmes, des larmes, des larmes et... encore des larmes ! Et des trous de mémoires... Et du sang. Et John. Et... vous verrez par vous même !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et un très bon weekend. Personnellement, j'ai l'intention de me goinfrer de chocolat pour fêter dignement le deuxième anniversaire de mon fils, et supporter la dépression post-partum (deux ans plus tard, ouais ouais !) et le méga baby blues que cela va provoquer chez moi... Deux ans déjà, le temps passe si vite... Parfois, j'ai peur de me réveiller et qu'il m'annonce qu'il vient d'avoir son bac, son permis, son appart, qu'il se marie dans six mois et attend un bébé pour dans neuf... Ca fait tellement flipper... Mais le temps passe à une vitesse..._

 _Bon, allez, sur cette note nostalgique ! Je vous embrasse fort !_

 _Dabisous_

 ** _Yumi_ _Kate._**


	29. Amnésie

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Saaaalut tout le monde !  
Bon, pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas vu le petit changement effectué dans ma Note d'Auteur du dernier chapitre (l'Edit à la fin), je n'ai pas du tout écrit ce que j'étais censé écrire pour ce chapitre ci. En fait, comme d'habitude, mes personnages ont un peu fait ce qu'ils voulaient. Et... J'ai trouvé ça plutôt pas mal. Disons que vous allez me haïr un peu plus que d'habitude, et que moi je m'aime encore plus que d'habitude, parce que je sais que vous me haïssez, et que j'aime ça.  
Oui je suis maso, sadique, diabolique, et oui je sais que c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez.  
Et non, je ne suis pas du tout prétentieuse ! Aha !  
Donc. Du coup, pas de Narcissa ou de Severus, ou de Pansy, Blaise et Théo pour ce chapitre. Pas de Daniel non plus. Mais John, ce qui n'était pas prévu. Et, honnêtement, John est génial !  
Bon. Sur ce, assez de blabla. Je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 29 : Amnésie**

* * *

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Lundi 4 Juillet 1999, 22:30**

Hermione battit des cils quelques secondes avant de parvenir à soulever ses paupières. La lumière blanche qui l'accueillie l'aveugla tellement qu'elle ferma précipitamment les yeux en grognant. Une douleur brutale dans sa nuque la ranima et, prenant garde à ne pas s'éblouir une nouvelle fois, elle observa la pièce autour d'elle.

Elle se trouvait visiblement dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste. Les murs blancs, le mobilier médical et le lit d'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait était suffisamment éloquent. Le temps d'une seconde, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'était pas censée se trouvait là… Quelqu'un pouvait très bien la reconnaître.

Puis les souvenirs envahirent son esprit avec une telle force qu'elle eut l'impression de se retrouver ensevelie sous un amas de pierres.

 _Gringotts. Leur fuite à dos de dragon. La vision de Harry. Pré-au-Lard et Abelforth Dumbledore. Poudlard. La Chambre des Secrets et la destruction de la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Son baiser avec Ronald. La présence de Voldemort. La Bataille. Harry qui était lui-même un horcruxe. Son sacrifice dans la Forêt Interdite. Puis sa soudaine résurrection. Et enfin, son propre combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange. Ce sort informulé qu'elle lui avait lancé avant que Molly ne l'achève._

Elle avait cru mourir.

Mais elle était là, bien vivante. Allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital, une migraine effroyable lui assommant le crâne. Et un millier de question au bord des lèvres.

Harry. Son frère. Où était-il ? Avait-il survécu ? Elle espérait que oui. Elle s'imaginait que oui, puisqu'elle était belle et bien vivante. Si Voldemort avait tué son frère, ses Mangemorts n'auraient pas fait long feu d'elle, Sang-de-Bourbe et amie du Survivant. Ils ne connaissaient pas la vérité. _Harry ne connaissait pas la vérité !_ Elle espérait de tout son être qu'il ait survécu. Qu'elle n'ait pas échouée dans sa mission de protéger son petit frère. Qu'il ne soit pas mort en ne sachant pas qui elle était vraiment.

Et Ronald ? Ils s'étaient embrassés… Après trois longues années d'attente, il l'avait enfin remarquée ! Elle avait hâte de le revoir. Elle avait hâte de se jeter dans ses bras, de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté la dernière fois. De concrétiser tous les rêves qu'elle avait fait sur leur avenir ensemble…

Quant aux autres… Merlin, elle devait prendre des nouvelles de Poudlard, de ses proches, des élèves… Molly, le Professeur McGonagall, et tous les autres…

Elle voulut se redresser, mais un poids sur sa jambe l'en empêcha. Surprise, elle baissa les yeux vers le bas de son corps, s'attendant à y trouver la chevelure reconnaissable de son petit frère, ou peut-être même celle, rousse, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils étaient bien susceptibles de s'endormir en la veillant, comme si elle méritait d'être couvée… Mais cette chevelure là n'appartenait à aucun d'entre eux.

Cette chevelure là, cette blondeur là, elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Elle poussa un hurlement strident.

XXX

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, tous ses sens en alerte, sa baguette immédiatement pointée vers la porte d'entrée pour prévenir d'une éventuelle menace. Mais la porte était parfaitement close et la chambre vide. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui venait de le réveiller en hurlant, inquiet de la découvrir aussi paniquée.

« Chut, Hermione... » commença-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tout va bien… Tu es à Sainte-Mangouste, tu n'as rien à craindre... » tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

Lorsqu'il voulu lui caresser la joue, elle se recula brusquement, toujours paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Malefoy ? » cracha-t-elle, venimeuse, à la fois agressive et effrayée.

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa réaction. Il la vit papillonner des yeux tout autour d'elle, visiblement à la recherche de sa baguette magique, et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle la découvrit posée sur une table, bien trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse s'en saisir.

Le blond sentit son sang se glacer. Elle avait peur de lui. C'était totalement ahurissant.

« A L'AIDE ! » hurla Hermione en tentant de quitter son lit.

Instinctivement, Drago l'en empêcha, la retenant sur le matelas avec le plus de douceur possible. Il lui lança un regard incompréhensif, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le voir. Elle fixait la porte de sa chambre avec une anxiété non dissimulée.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Auror - Declan, un collègue passionné et motivé par son travail - et que la jeune fille reconnu sa tenue, elle se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces pour s'arracher à l'étreinte du Serpentard.

« Faites-le sortir d'ici ! » ordonna-t-elle, hystérique, la panique raisonnant toujours dans sa voix. « Cet homme me veut du mal ! Il va tenter de me tuer ! C'est un Mangemort ! Faites-le sortir d'ici ! »

Estomaqué, Drago se recula lui-même et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, le coeur brisé.

« Tout va bien, Malefoy ? » interrogea Declan, les sourcils froncés, sans vraiment prêter d'attention à la jeune fille qui pleurait sur le lit, toujours aussi paniquée.

Son collègue devait se douter des liens qui unissaient Drago et Hermione. Le blond n'avait pas quitté son chevet une seule seconde depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste, après son agression, un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, alternant entre les crises de colères, les crises de larmes, et les crises d'apathie. Il avait probablement surpris une conversation ou deux entre Drago et Harry à propos de l'état de la jeune fille. Le blond se souvenait d'avoir hurlé, lors de l'une de ses crises de panique, qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Et Declan, qui surveillait la porte d'entrée depuis le couloir, avait probablement tout entendu. Et ce n'était pas un idiot, loin de là.

« Fais venir Harry, » soupira le Serpentard tout en se levant de sa chaise, la gorge nouée, l'air abattu. « Et appelle un médicomage. »

Son collègue hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Hermione se remit tout aussi vite à paniquer. Il se força à l'ignorer, à ne surtout pas la regarder. Pour son propre bien-être mental, il ne devait surtout pas la regarder. Voir la haine, la peur et le dégoût dans son regard, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et l'avait reconnu… Une fois, c'était largement suffisant.

Alors, sans un regard en arrière, le coeur brisé en mille morceaux, il quitta la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, il se laissa lâchement glisser le long du mur, et enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux, ses mains formant un étau de fer autour de son corps, comme pour se protéger de l'extérieur. Pourtant, la douleur venait de _l'intérieur_. Le rejet… Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça.

Que venait-il de se passer ? L'espace d'une seconde, il avait eut la sensation de… d'avoir remonté le temps. D'être revenu à l'époque de Poudlard, bien avant la guerre, à l'époque où il persécutait la jeune fille avec un acharnement indescriptible. Cette lueur dans les yeux de la brune… C'était de cette façon qu'elle le regardait, lorsqu'il l'insultait, la brutalisait, la persécutait sans cesse…

« Drago ? » s'inquiéta Harry en l'apercevant ainsi prostré, presque roulé en boule dans le couloir.

Le blond leva ses yeux embués de larmes et observa son ami, se demandant comment il était arrivé aussi vite. Avant même le médicomage. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions, néanmoins.

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles » commença-t-il à expliquer tout en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. « Quand j'ai croisé Declan qui cherchait un médicomage » poursuivit-il en l'observant, les sourcils froncés. « Que s'est-il passé ? Il m'a dit qu'Hermione s'était réveillée et s'était mise à hurler comme une hystérique en te voyant ? »

Drago hocha lentement la tête, apathique. Il n'arrivait pas lui-même à expliquer ce qui venait de se produire, et n'était pas certain de parvenir à le formuler. Avouer à voix haute qu'Hermione le haïssait de nouveau… se serait comme rendre ça réel. Et il ne pourrait jamais le supporter…

« Un soucis ? » leur demanda un médicomage en arrivant à leur niveau dans le couloir, suivi de près par un Declan aux sourcils froncés, visiblement inquiet lui aussi.

« Hermione s'est réveillée... » annonça Drago d'une voix blanche. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait leur dire à voix haute.

Le médicomage leur fit un immense sourire, comme heureux de cette nouvelle. Puis il entra dans la pièce, Harry sur ses talons. Néanmoins, ce dernier se figea sur le pas de la porte, et observa Drago d'un air interrogateur, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il n'entrait pas avec eux. Le blond lui fit un simple signe de tête et le poussa vers l'intérieur de la chambre, se contentant de rester adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle vit son frère, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina, et les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Harry... » souffla-t-elle, émue. « Oh Harry ! » Elle lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant contre elle avec une force phénoménale, presque comme si elle l'avait cru mort. « Tu as survécu ! Oh, Harry ! Tu as réussi ! »

« Mia... » commença-t-il, le visage défait par l'incompréhension. « Mia, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

Il lança un regard interrogateur au médicomage, qui observait la scène avec perplexité, puis à Drago, resté en arrière. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air toujours aussi déprimé.

Le regard que venait de lui lancer le brun attisa la curiosité de la jeune fille, qui se déplaça légèrement pour voir avec qui son frère échangeait silencieusement. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, son visage retrouva son masque de haine, et elle pointa sa baguette sur lui sans aucune once de panique.

« Mia, non ! » s'exclama Harry, tout en déplaçant le bras de sa soeur pour parer n'importe quel sort qu'elle aurait pu lui lancer. « Tu es devenue folle ? C'est Drago, bon sang ! Ton copain ! »

Le blond grimaça, à la fois perplexe quant à l'appellation, et anxieux de ce qui allait suivre. Il ne fut pas déçu. Blessé, oui, mais pas surpris.

Hermione dévisagea son frère comme s'il était devenu fou, comme s'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique, un rire de démente. Les larmes d'hilarité coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, se tenant à l'épaule de son frère pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Alors ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. « C'est la meilleure ! Où se cache Ron ? Il est planqué quelque part avec une caméra ? Vous vous prenez pour des réalisateurs moldus ? » Son hilarité s'assombrit quelque peu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son frère ne l'accompagnait pas. Pire, ses yeux s'étaient soudainement emplis de larmes lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le rouquin. « Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry ! » finit-elle par ajouter, plus sérieuse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelle par son prénom ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. Les trois hommes échangeaient des regards à la fois surpris, inquiets et tristes. Hermione s'agaça, mais ce fut le médicomage qui se tourna vers elle en premier.

« Mademoiselle Potter... » commença-t-il, mais Hermione plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouge pour l'empêcher de poursuivre, lançant des regards paniqués aux deux autres.

« Chut ! Pas si fort ! » le réprimanda-t-elle, fusillant toujours Drago du regard, comme s'il était un intrus, un indésirable. Puis, lâchant le médicomage, elle offrit un regard profondément attendri, et légèrement triste, à son frère. « Oh, Harry… Je suis désolée que tu l'apprennes comme ça… J'avais imaginé te le dire d'une toute autre façon... »

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait réellement déçue. Son frère fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, Mia... » commença-t-il, perplexe. « Ça fait des mois que je suis au courant ! »

La jeune fille sursauta, sous le choc. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le médicomage posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, s'attirant toute son attention.

« Mademoiselle Potter, savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Elle se tourna vers son frère, puis vers la fenêtre de sa chambre par laquelle elle vit le soleil terminer sa longue descente. Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant, puis haussa les épaules. « Peut-être le mois et l'année ? » insista le médicomage.

« Je suppose que nous sommes toujours en mai 1998 ? » lança-t-elle alors, visiblement sûre d'elle. « Je n'ai pas dû rester inconsciente si longtemps... »

Drago ne savait plus comment respirer. Tout son monde s'écroulait. _Mai 1998_ … Elle avait tout oublié. Tout. Son coma, le décès de Ron… Leur relation !

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il pleurait que lorsque Hermione lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Presque choqué. Il voulut s'enfuir à toute jambe, à la fois humilié et blessé. Elle n'y pouvait rien, évidemment. Elle avait probablement pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, mais…

Un mauvais coup sur la tête ! Son agression ! Et si elle avait une commotion cérébrale ? Et si les médicomages ne pouvaient rien faire pour elle ? Parviendrait-elle à se souvenir ? Retrouverait-elle la mémoire, ou les deux derniers mois resteraient-ils à jamais une zone d'ombre dans son esprit ?

Il avait véritablement envie de s'enfuir. Mais quelque chose le retenait dans la pièce, et ce malgré l'apparente animosité que la jeune fille ressentait pour lui. Il se tourna vers le médicomage, occupé à l'ausculter sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Il voulait des réponses. Et, surtout, il voulait l'aider. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se souvienne. Leur amour ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi, dans l'ombre, ne vivant que dans ses souvenirs...

« Bien ! » reprit le médicomage d'une voix un peu trop enthousiaste pour paraître naturelle. « Mademoiselle Potter, je vous conseille de vous asseoir... » La jeune fille obéit, visiblement inquiète, tout comme les deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient près d'elle. « Vous avez reçu un énorme choc sur la tête et il semblerait que vous soyez atteinte d'une légère amnésie... »

« Comment ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement surprise.

« Cela va vous faire un choc, Mademoiselle... » reprit le médicomage, mais Harry l'interrompit d'un simple mouvement de la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Drago lut dans son regard et comprit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sans accorder la moindre importance au regard assassin que la jeune fille braquait sur lui, il contourna le lit et vint se positionner juste à côté d'elle, en face du brun.

« Mia... » reprit celui-ci, d'une voix aussi douce que possible. « Nous sommes le 4 Juillet 1999... » Hermione écarquilla les yeux, estomaquée. « Tu es restée plongée dans le coma pendant toute une année, après la guerre... » Son expression ne changeait pas. Instinctivement, Drago lui prit la main et fut surpris de ne pas la sentir se dégager. Il la serra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. « Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Lentement, elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre, mais Drago lui fit signe de se taire.

« Vas-y doucement, Harry » ajouta-t-il, appuyant son regard pour que le brun puisse comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Hermione était assez choquée comme ça… Il ne voulait pas ajouter une crise d'angoisse à son état, en la surchargeant d'informations trop brusquement. Il se souvenait que trop bien des jours difficiles qu'elle avait vécu juste après être sortie du coma… Ses cauchemars, sa culpabilité… Le deuil de Ron Weasley, aussi.

« Est-ce que... » commença-t-elle, hésitante. « Est-ce que je vais retrouver la mémoire ? » demanda-t-elle alors, d'une toute petite voix.

Les trois jeunes adultes fixaient le médicomage avec un espoir non dissimulé. L'homme hocha lentement la tête.

« Oui, Mademoiselle » annonça-t-il alors, mais ses yeux restaient tristes malgré tout. « Mais cela risque de prendre du temps. Il va vous falloir beaucoup de patience, et beaucoup de repos. Le moins de stress possible, également. » Cette dernière remarque était directement adressé aux deux jeunes hommes, qui grimacèrent.

Le moins de stress possible ? Alors qu'un malade mental la menaçait et s'en prenait à ses proches ? Comment voulait-il qu'ils se débrouillent pour qu'elle ne stress pas ? Ils lui avaient déjà caché la vérité une première fois, et Drago se souvenait que trop bien de l'état dans lequel leurs cachotteries avaient plongée la jeune fille… Pas question de remettre ça !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander comment ils pourraient aider la jeune fille à récupérer ses souvenirs - existait-il une marche à suivre ? Une méthode particulière ? Devrait-il la confronter directement à la vérité, ou y aller progressivement ? - Declan ouvrit la porte et lui lança un regard inquiet, urgent. Drago hocha discrètement la tête et, après s'être assuré auprès d'Harry qu'il pouvait gérer cette situation là, il sortit dans le couloir pour rejoindre son collègue.

« Un soucis ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule, peu ravi d'avoir été interrompu. Sa place était auprès d'Hermione, pas dans ce fichu couloir.

« Quelqu'un est entré au Square Grimmaurd... » annonça son collègue, le visage défait, inquiet quant à la réaction qu'aurait le Serpentard - il n'était pas connu pour son calme légendaire… - face à cette nouvelle.

Cela ne manqua pas. Drago pesta, jura, et balança violemment son poing dans le mur du couloir, étouffant une exclamation de douleur et de rage mêlée.

« Putain ! » pesta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On avait pourtant lancé des protections ! Et où étaient Finn et Donovan ?! » ragea-t-il contre ses deux collègues en charge de la surveillance de leur maison.

« Ils ont reçu un sortilège de sommeil » répondit Declan, visiblement tout aussi surpris que lui. « Ils n'ont rien pu faire. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement. Je viens de recevoir un patronus de Donovan qui me disait juste que le Square était corrompu… Ils attendent un ordre de Potter pour envoyer une équipe sur place… Ils se sont dit que… Que vous voudriez peut-être vous en chargez vous-même puisque… enfin, puisque c'est chez vous... »

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Toute cette histoire devenait grotesque ! Il avait la douloureuse impression d'être mené en bateau, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Absolument pas, même.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« A l'instant » soupira Declan, visiblement perplexe. « Si tu veux mon avis, Malefoy, ça me parrait un peu trop gros pour n'être qu'une simple coïncidence... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'étonna Drago, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange que votre maison soit cambriolée pile au moment où ta copine se réveille ? » l'interrogea Declan, ce qui, effectivement, semblait un peu gros pour n'être qu'un hasard.

« Qui est au courant ? » questionna le blond, presque agressif. « Pour son réveil ! » ajouta-t-il en le voyant haussé un sourcil moqueur.

Il n'avait que faire de ce qui se racontait dans son dos. Oui, il sortait avec Hermione, non ce n'était pas censé se savoir, mais il était, de toute façon, aussi discret qu'un Scrout à Pétard. Rogers lui-même avait compris qu'il était bien trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Et, au ministère comme à Poudlard, les rumeurs allaient bon train dans les couloirs.

« Pour le moment, personne d'autre que le ministre » répondit son collègue, sûr de lui. « Potter m'a demandé de le prévenir quand je lui ai annoncé. »

A nouveau, Drago hocha la tête, peu satisfait par cette réponse. Contre toute attente, il aurait aimé que plus de monde soit au courant. D'autres noms. Des noms qu'il aurait pu interroger, accuser.

« Bon, préviens Finn et Donovan que je passerai dès que possible » annonça-t-il alors, l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, le rendant désireux de se mettre à l'action sur le champs. Mais avant, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à régler. « Mademoiselle Potter a quelques soucis… de mémoire. Evidemment, cette information reste entre nous, compris ? » Son collègue hocha vivement la tête, et Drago acquiesça à son tour, satisfait de lire en Declan une sincère loyauté. « Il va falloir lui trouver un endroit sûr pour les jours à venir, puisqu'elle ne peut pas rentrer au Square. Préviens le Ministre que j'ai besoin de le voir de toute urgence. Je me déplacerais. » ajouta-t-il alors, d'une voix autoritaire mais néanmoins amicale.

Declan lui plaisait bien. Il avait leur âge, mais venait des Etats-Unis et n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard avec eux. Il était sérieux et consciencieux, tout du moins dans son travail. Discret et appliqué, aussi. Et, surtout, ils s'entendaient bien, tous les deux. Drago avait eu l'occasion, à plusieurs reprises, de discuter de choses et d'autres avec l'étranger, et comme celui-ci ne savait rien de son passé, il avait l'air de sincèrement l'apprécier.

Néanmoins, Drago n'était pas un idiot. Il s'était assuré de sa sincérité le matin même, faisant malencontreusement tombé quelques gouttes de Veritaserum dans son café, juste après qu'il ait pris son poste de garde dans ce couloir- et si Harry ou le Ministre venaient à en être informés, il aurait de sérieux ennuis... Il lui avait posé plusieurs questions pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas un espion. Hors de question de laisser la sécurité d'Hermione aux mains d'un presque inconnu, ou de quelqu'un qui puisse faire naître en lui le moindre doute ! Après tout, un espion se cachait au ministère, il ne l'oubliait pas.

Mais Declan était blanc comme neige. Son seul secret inavouable résidait dans la panoplie de magazines cochons qu'il accumulait depuis l'âge de dix ans dans le double fond de sa malle de voyage. Blanc comme neige, donc.

Revigoré par le besoin de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et l'idée d'une liste de tâche bien remplie, il retourna dans la chambre d'Hermione aussi discrètement que possible, pour ne pas interrompre la conversation qui s'y déroulait.

« Cela pourrait l'aider à se souvenir, effectivement » disait le médicomage d'une voix énergique. « Mais je pense qu'il faudrait se focaliser sur les deux derniers mois. Mademoiselle Potter se souvient parfaitement de ce qui s'est déroulé avant son coma. Elle a besoin de se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée... »

« Comment ? » demanda Harry, l'air particulièrement concentré.

« Commencez par ses liens avec les gens » répondit le médicomage. « Son petit-ami, ses amis, son entourage proche et moins proche… Elle aura besoin de soutien, et d'être entourée. Plus il y aura de monde autour d'elle pour lui rappeler, plus elle se souviendra. »

Drago s'avança légèrement dans la pièce, découvrant que la jeune fille s'était endormie. Il soupira, gêné de s'avouer qu'il en était soulagé. Tout pour ne plus revoir son regard enragé.

« Quand pourrons-nous rentrer à la maison ? » demanda Harry, sans remarquer que le blond les avait rejoint.

« En parlant de ça... » lança-t-il d'ailleurs, les faisant presque sursauter. Il lança un regard moqueur au brun - un Auror ne devait jamais se laisser surprendre ! - mais décida de ne pas l'asticoter pour le moment. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. « Le Square est corrompu » déclara-t-il simplement après s'être assuré qu'Hermione dormait vraiment, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer inutilement.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Harry, et Drago le fusilla du regard. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, tout juste le temps de s'assurer que la jeune fille ne se réveillait pas. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et où étaient Finn et Donovan, bon sang ? » s'impatienta Harry, légèrement plus bas.

Le blond sourit, fier de le voir enfin réagir comme un Auror digne de ce nom - son seul point de comparaison étant, bien évidemment, ses propres réactions - et il secoua les épaules.

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup, pour le moment » avoua-t-il. « Quelqu'un leur a lancé un sort de sommeil et s'est infiltré à l'intérieur. Je vais me rendre sur place après pour attester des dégâts... »

« Je viens avec toi ! » rétorqua le brun, mais un grognement étouffé de la jeune fille lui rappela soudain qu'il avait mieux à faire.

« Reste avec elle... » lança Drago, une étrange boule coincée dans la gorge. « Elle va avoir besoin de toi. »

Il ne pouvait pas s'en charger, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Hermione ne se souvenait pas de leur relation. Elle le détestait. Elle n'accepterait jamais de rester seule avec lui. Pas pour le moment.

Il ravala la boule de jalousie et de tristesse - de douleur, même - qui s'était logée dans sa gorge, et sourit difficilement à son ami.

« Ça va aller ? » s'inquiéta le brun, compatissant.

« Débrouillons-nous pour lui rendre la mémoire le plus rapidement possible... » déclara-t-il simplement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une information capitale lui revint en mémoire. Il se sentit paniquer, mais se força à contenir les larmes de détresses qu'il sentait naître dans ses yeux.

« Docteur ? » interpella-t-il le médicomage, qui patientait poliment dans un coin de la pièce. L'homme se tourna vers lui et Drago déglutit difficilement. « Est-ce que... » Il hésita. Harry n'était pas au courant. Pendant un instant, il eut peur de sa réaction, mais il effaça rapidement ses craintes. Il devait savoir, ne serait-ce que pour agir en conséquence. Pour elle. « Savez-vous si Hermione est enceinte ? » demanda-t-il alors, anxieux.

Il fit un énorme effort pour ignorer le cri surpris de son ami, ils régleraient ça plus tard, et se concentra sur le médicomage qui l'observait en pinçant les lèvres.

« Le secret médical m'empêche de... » commença-t-il, mais Drago le coupa, impatient.

« Si enfant il y a, nous avons besoin de le savoir... » argumenta-t-il. « Et, si enfant il y a, j'en serai donc le père. J'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Encore moins depuis qu'Hermione ne se souvenait plus de leur relation. Il chassa cette pensée, et la tristesse qu'elle provoqua, et soutint le regard de l'homme.

« Non, Monsieur Malefoy » répondit le médicomage. « Mademoiselle Potter n'est pas enceinte. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? » insista-t-il. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme lui mente simplement pour protéger le secret médical de sa patiente. « Cette information pourrait complètement changer la façon dont nous devrions aborder certains sujets avec elle… Sans compter sa protection. »

« Mademoiselle Potter n'est pas enceinte » répéta l'homme d'une voix plus douce, presque compatissante, comme s'il pensait que le contraire aurait pu le réjouir.

 _Peut-être_ , pensa Drago. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle aurait plus facilement cru à leur amour, lorsqu'il aurait tenté de le lui rappeler. Peut-être aussi qu'au fond de lui, cette idée lui plaisait. Hermione portant son enfant. Une vision de rêve qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit.

Présentement, Hermione le pensait son ennemi. Elle le haïssait, le méprisait.

Il remercia le médicomage, promit à Harry de lui expliquer plus tard et, profitant du sommeil de sa belle, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, aussi léger qu'une plume.

Puis il quitta la chambre en ayant l'impression d'y laisser une partie de lui.

La meilleure partie.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Lundi 4 Juillet 1999, 23:30**

« Monsieur le Ministre » salua poliment Drago en entrant dans l'imposant bureau, la boule au ventre.

« Appelle moi Kingsley » répondit simplement l'homme en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Que puis-je faire pour toi, Drago ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, son regard fatigué mais néanmoins amical.

Le blond soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec le Ministre de la Magie. Il ne le considérait pas comme un proche, bien que l'homme ait tendance à le considérer comme tel, puisqu'il était ami avec Harry et qu'il…

Il ne savait même plus où il en était avec Hermione.

« Vous êtes au courant pour Hermione ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Qu'elle s'est enfin réveillée ? » ajouta le Ministre. « Oui, j'ai reçu un patronus de Declan pour me prévenir. Il était temps ! Elle a le coma facile, on dirait... »

« Non, pas ça... » tiqua le blond, comprenant qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. « Hermione est amnésique » annonça-t-il alors, les mots lui brûlant la gorge au passage. « Elle ne se souvient pas des deux derniers mois. »

« Oh, je vois... » soupira Kingsley, la mine défaite. « Je suis navré. J'ai cru comprendre que vous... »

« Ce n'est rien » mentit Drago. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder là dessus, le sujet étant encore bien trop sensible. « Si je vous en parle, c'est parce qu'Hermione va avoir besoin de calme et de sérénité, pour se remettre du choc et retrouver la mémoire. »

« Et puisque le Square est corrompu... » poursuivit le Ministre à sa place, comprenant visiblement où il voulait en venir. « Que crois-tu qu'il soit judicieux de faire, Drago ? »

La question le désarçonna. Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui demande son avis. Pas aussi directement. Il ne pensait pas être le mieux placé pour prendre une telle décision. Harry, oui. Mais pas lui.

« Je pense qu'elle pourrait s'installer au Manoir, chez ma mère » répondit-il néanmoins, lui-même surpris par cette idée. Idée qui n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, en fin de compte.

« Vraiment ? » insista le Ministre. « Narcissa acceptera-t-elle de vous loger tous les trois ? »

« Assurément » répliqua Drago, sûr de lui. Sa mère serait plus que ravie de les accueillir sous son toit. Et puis, le médicomage n'avait-il pas conseillé d'entourer Hermione de personnes qui pourraient l'aider à se souvenir ? Narcissa et elle avait eut une longue conversation, la première fois qu'elle avait dîné là-bas. Et, au fond de lui, il espérait également pouvoir raviver quelques souvenirs en lui faisant visiter le Manoir une nouvelle fois.

« Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord » répondit Kingsley, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « J'attendrais ton signal pour envoyer une équipe en reconnaissance de terrain. Il faudra également penser à protéger le Manoir contre d'éventuels intrus. »

« Evidemment » assura le blond, plus que ravi de cette décision.

Le sujet semblait clos. Pourtant, Drago ne quitta pas son siège, attendant visiblement qu'ils poursuivent sur un autre terrain. Le Ministre s'en aperçut, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il alors d'une voix douce.

« Je... » hésita le blond. Ils étaient censé faire leur rapport au Ministre lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Et, depuis qu'il leur avait confié l'enquête, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec lui. Drago en avait besoin. « J'aimerais avoir votre opinion sur les récents événements. »

Kingsley hocha la tête avec sérieux, prêt à l'écouter. Drago hésita encore quelques secondes, puis finit par se lancer.

« Nous pensons que le ministère est infiltré » lança-t-il de but en blanc. C'était là l'une des informations les plus importantes dont il avait besoin de discuter avec lui. Harry et Drago n'avait fait que survoler cette hypothèse. Ils ne s'étaient pas particulièrement attardés dessus, l'idée étant bien trop inquiétante pour qu'ils acceptent de la croire, pas pour le moment. Mais maintenant… « J'en suis presque sûr. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. Jackson Martin qui s'échappe, Merlin seul sait comment. Puis Mattew Stanford… Ça fait beaucoup. Sans compter que notre ennemi semble toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur nous, comme lors de l'enlèvement de Monsieur et Madame Granger... »

« C'est à dire ? » s'étonna le Ministre, et Drago se gifla mentalement.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler de John. Surtout pas ! Si quelqu'un apprenait son existence… ou plutôt, sa _façon d'exister_ , ç'en serait fini de lui ! Il serait arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban, peu importait son jeune âge. Il ne voulait pas imaginer cette possibilité.

« Selon une _source fiable_... » tenta-t-il, prudent « les parents d'Hermione auraient été kidnappés seulement quelques heures _après_ que nous ayons reçu la lettre de menace qui l'évoquait. »

Kingsley hocha lentement la tête, réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

« Donc, » répondit-il d'une voix pensive, « vous pensez que notre homme s'est mit en route pour la Nouvelle-Zélande après s'être assuré que vous ayez bien reçu le message ? »

Drago soupira discrètement, soulagé de ne pas avoir à fournir plus d'informations sur son indic. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Et puis... » ajouta-t-il, la mâchoire serrée « comme l'a fait remarqué Declan, le Square a été forcé juste après le réveil d'Hermione… Comme si notre homme avait attendu ce moment précis. Pour s'assurer qu'Harry et moi n'y serions pas, ou pour nous faire passer un message, je l'ignore. Toujours est-il que ça semble un peu gros pour n'être qu'une coïncidence... »

Il reprenait les mots exacts de son collègue, mais il était bien forcé d'admettre que Declan avait raison. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un hasard.

« Tu as conscience, » reprit Kingsley au bout d'un long silence, « de ce qu'implique cette hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ? Si le ministère est infiltré, vous ne pouvez faire confiance à personne... »

« Je sais, Monsieur » acquiesça Drago, le visage sombre.

L'homme soupira, épuisé.

« Autre chose ? » demanda-t-il alors, l'air inquiet à l'idée que le jeune homme puisse lui répondre par l'affirmatif.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles des Granger ? » interrogea simplement Drago, l'air réellement inquiet.

« Monsieur et Madame Granger sont sous le choc, évidemment » annonça le Ministre, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. « Mais ils vont vite s'en remettre. Un psychomage les a reçus en entretien cet après-midi pour les aider à mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils semblent également se souvenir de quelques événements qui concernent Hermione. Des bribes, pour le moment. Quelques sensations. Mais la Magie de l'Esprit est une science compliquée, même notre meilleur psychomage n'ait pas certain de pouvoir les aider. »

Drago hocha la tête, légèrement rassuré. Au moins, eux, n'avaient pas perdu la mémoire une nouvelle fois.

« Et le jeune Daniel ? » insista-t-il, anxieux. L'état du gamin le préoccupait bien davantage.

« Pour lui, c'est plus compliqué » grimaça Kingsley. « L'Imperium n'a pas été très bien lancé, c'était du travail bâclé, fait à la va-vite, même s'il a parfaitement fonctionné, et il se souvient très bien de ce qu'il a fait. Et, évidemment, il s'en veut. Il ne comprend pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Sa première expérience concrète avec la magie ne lui laissera, malheureusement, pas un très bon souvenir... »

« Il va s'en remettre ? » s'inquiéta Drago.

« Probablement » répondit l'homme, prudent. « S'il parvient à se pardonner. Il aura besoin d'Hermione, pour ça. Lorsqu'elle ira mieux, bien évidemment. »

Le blond hocha la tête, en partie rassuré.

« Il y a autre chose... » ajouta Drago en ignorant l'expression fatiguée du Ministre. « Madame Granger a subi un examen médical, n'est-ce pas ? » Kingsley hocha la tête, et le blond poursuivit, nerveux. « L'examen a-t-il révélé une grossesse ? »

Il avait parfaitement conscience que sa question pouvait sembler déplacée. Mais si ce n'était pas Hermione, c'était forcément…

« Non » répondit l'homme calmement. « Madame Granger est stérile. Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Je pensais que vous le saviez… Pourquoi... »

« Pour rien » s'empressa-t-il de répondre, troublé. « Je voulais juste m'en assurer. »

Puis il remercia le Ministre et, après lui avoir promis de lui donner des nouvelles dès que possible, il prit congés.

Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira profondément et transplanna.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mardi 5 Juillet 1999, 00:30**

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ce qui l'attendait.

Il avait imaginé milles scénarii catastrophiques, allant de la vision apocalyptique - comme dans le bureau de son ami, deux semaines plus tôt - jusqu'au vide complet laissé par un éventuel cambrioleur.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ne _rien_ trouvé.

Rien. Absolument rien. Pas même une nouvelle lettre de menace. Tout semblait à sa place, rien n'avait bougé.

Cependant, un bruit étrange attira son attention. Il mit quelques instants à en identifier la source et, prudent, il se dirigea vers le petit meuble à deux portes qui se situait près de la cheminée. Avec le plus de douceur possible, il ouvrit la porte, et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce en une fraction de seconde.

« C'est moi, Kreattur ! » s'empressa-t-il d'annoncer, peu désireux de finir sa vie sous les sorts d'un Elfe de Maison paniqué.

L'Elfe mit quelques secondes seulement à le reconnaître puis, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, il se mit à se frapper violemment le crâne contre son meuble.

« Vilain Kreattur ! Vilain Kreattur ! » répétait-il entre chaque coups.

Drago le prit dans ses bras et l'éloigna le plus possible de tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de se punir.

« Tout va bien, Kreattur ! » s'exclama-t-il, excédé. Il n'avait jamais compris ce besoin que ressentaient les Elfes à se punir eux-mêmes, sans en attendre l'ordre de leur maître. Présentement, l'ordre ne serait jamais venu - Drago n'étant pas son maître, il ne le lui aurait sûrement pas ordonné ! et puis, même si cela avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas fait - et il se serait épargné bien des douleurs. « Tu as eu raison de m'agresser, Kreattur. Tu voulais juste te protéger. C'est normal. »

L'Elfe mit quelques secondes supplémentaires à accepter cette idée, et le blond finit par le relâcher, prudent. Kreattur essuya maladroitement ses yeux.

« Kreattur, que s'est-il passé ? » lui demanda-t-il, perturbé par ses larmes.

L'Efle avait énormément changé, depuis la fin de la guerre. Drago ne l'avait pas vraiment connu, avant. Il se souvenait de Bellatrix qui se vantait d'avoir amadouer l'esclave de Sirius Black pour lui soutirer des informations. Et Harry lui avait raconté comment l'Elfe, qui détestait son maître légitime, avait participé à sa mort, d'une certaine façon. Il lui avait aussi raconté à quel point Kreattur avait été désagréable, du temps où le Square Grimmaurd était encore le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, puis après, lorsqu'Harry, Hermione et Ron avait vécu dans cette maison pendant leur cavale. Puis la façon dont ils avaient, à leur tour, réussi à l'amadouer. Ou plutôt, à _sympathiser_ avec lui. Puis, lorsqu'Harry était venu s'installer là, Kreattur lui avait été loyal et dévoué, le remerciant sans cesse d'avoir vengé son maître Regulus en tuant le méchant Voldemort.

A présent, il était dévoué à ses maître, Harry et Hermione, et ressemblait plus à la description du Dobby qu'avait connu Harry - et non pas Drago, lui n'avait connu que la version maladroite et effrayée de l'Elfe qui subissait sans cesse le couroux de son père - qu'à celle du Kreattur détestable qu'il avait été auparavant.

« Kreattur est un mauvais Elfe ! » s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. « Kreattur n'a pas su protéger la maison. Kreattur est un mauvais Elfe ! »

« Kreattur, s'il te plait, calme-toi ! » insista Drago. Il avait besoin de renseignements concrets, et non pas de ces plaintes incessantes. « Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Un homme est entré dans la maison » avoua la créature. « Il a jeté un sort à Kreattur. Kreattur n'a rien pu faire... »

« A quoi ressemblait l'homme ? » insista le blond. Si Kreattur pouvait l'identifier, ce serait parfait pour eux…

« Kreattur ne sait pas » répondit-il d'une petite voix craintive. « Kreattur n'a pas eu le temps de voir. Kreattur a juste eu le temps d'entendre le sort et Kreattur est tombé. »

« Et qu'a fait l'homme, après ? » demanda Drago, anxieux.

« Kreattur a entendu l'homme monter à l'étage » annonça l'Elfe, et le blond sentit son coeur cesser de battre.

Il remercia l'Elfe, le rassurant une dernière fois. Puis il s'engouffra jusqu'au premier, angoissé de ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il ne passa même pas par la chambre de son ami. Il savait parfaitement où l'attendait la vision d'apocalypse.

Il ne se trompait pas. Il aurait préféré...

Les murs étaient recouverts de photos. Des photos en mouvements qui lui donnaient le tournis. Des clichés de Ron. Par centaines. Ron qui souriait, Ron qui faisait la moue, Ron qui semblait grognon, Ron en tenue de Quidditch, Ron ému qui tenait dans ses bras le jeune Teddy...

Et sur le lit, une loutre et un paon gisaient là, baignants dans une mare de sang. Sang qui recouvrait toute une partie du mur sur lequel il put déchiffrer quelques vers supplémentaires.

« _Oeil pour Oeil, Dent pour Dent.  
Un prêté pour un rendu, Ma Belle au Bois Dormant.  
Accueille ta Culpabilité à bras ouverts,  
Et souffre comme j'ai souffert !_

 _Echec et Mat !_ »

Drago se laissa mollement tomber sur le sol, prostré, ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, le visage baigné de larmes. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Toute cette situation… Les menaces, ce jeu malsain auquel leur homme semblait jouer, cette torture psychologique qu'ils subissaient…

Et Hermione qui perdait la mémoire…

C'en était trop. C'en était tout simplement trop.

Et que voulaient dire ces nouveaux vers ? Il avait compris depuis longtemps que leur homme s'en prenait à eux à cause de leur relation… Bien qu'elle n'ait été réellement consommée qu'après la première vague de menaces. " _Accueille ta Culpabilité à bras ouverts_ ", et les multiples photos de Ron qui l'entourait… Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que ces deux éléments étaient liés. Leur homme voulait qu'Hermione culpabilise d'être avec lui, alors que Ron était mort. Alors qu'elle aurait dû pleurer son ami, son premier amour. En revanche, " _Un prêté pour un rendu, Ma Belle au Bois Dormant"_ et " _Et souffre comme j'ai souffert !"_... Il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Par contre, " _Echec et Mat"_ , ça… C'était suffisamment clair.

Le pire les attendait.

A bout de force, il laissa libre court à ses larmes, hurlant sa détresse, les dents serrées.

Et il resta là, seul avec sa peine, avec Ron qui l'observait en se riant de lui, et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mardi 5 Juillet 1999, 2:30**

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite de transpiration, le coeur battant à tout rompre, les images apocalyptiques ne voulant pas s'effacer de sa rétine.

Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était parce qu'il se trouvait toujours dans son cauchemar. Ou plutôt, dans sa réalité cauchemardesque.

Prit d'une violente nausée, il se redressa et quitta précipitamment la chambre d'Hermione pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, où il rendit le peu que contenait son estomac. Une fois certain de ne plus rien avoir à rendre, il s'humidifia le visage à l'aide d'un Aguamenti, et se força à retourner dans la pièce. Il y était obligé s'il voulait la quitter, la salle de bain ne donnant que sur la chambre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir dans le couloir, un bruit répétitif attira son attention. Il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, et fronça les sourcils.

Un minuscule hibou se tenait là, tapant incessamment de son bec sur la vitre, un morceau de parchemin enroulé autour de sa patte.

D'un coup de baguette, Drago ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer le volatile qui vint se poser sur son épaule. Puis il sortit de la chambre, ne supportant plus ni l'odeur du sang, ni les regards moqueurs que lui lançaient les multiples clichés de Ron.

« _Viens me rejoindre, ASAP. J_ »

Voilà tout ce que disait le parchemin. Drago ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi son indic mettait autant d'urgence dans sa demande. Il ordonna au hibou d'aller se reposer dans sa propre chambre, là où une cage confortable et un sachet de Miamhibou l'attendaient, puis s'élança jusque dans la cuisine.

« Kreattur ! » lança-t-il avec impatience.

L'Elfe de Maison apparut, l'air craintif de celui qui avait toujours peur de recevoir une correction. Instinctivement, le visage du blond s'adoucit.

« Je dois partir » l'informa-t-il d'une voix plus calme, plus maîtrisée. « Ne laisse entrer personne d'autre que Harry, d'accord ? » L'Elfe hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « S'il passe ici avant mon retour, préviens-le que je suis chez notre ami de l'ombre. »

Puis il sortit du Square, enfonçant son visage dans la capuche de sa cape avant de transplanner.

« Marco ? » s'exclama-t-il, lorsqu'il découvrit la cave de l'échoppe vide, encore une fois.

« Polo ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, une souffrance dans la voix.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Drago se précipita jusque dans la chambre de John, traversant le salon et la salle d'eau sans même observer ce qui l'entourait.

« Merde, John ! » s'exclama-t-il en le découvrant allongé à même le sol, le front dégoulinant de sueur, ses yeux révulsés. « John ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! John ! »

« Chut ! » s'exclama celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond resta là, perplexe devant l'état de son ami, assis à même le sol auprès de lui, ne sachant pas comment l'aider. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée lorsque l'adolescent reprit le contrôle de son corps. Drago le vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, avant qu'il ne fixe son regard sur lui. Puis il se redressa, déglutit difficilement, et secoua la tête.

« Un verre d'eau, s'il te plait » demanda John d'une voix rauque, la gorge sèche.

Le sorcier ne prit même pas la peine de se lever. D'un coup de baguette, il attira à lui un verre d'eau qu'il remplit d'un Aguamenti avant de le tendre à son ami. Celui ci but trois verres complets avant de parvenir à s'asseoir correctement.

« Désolé, je n'ai pa l'habitude d'avoir des spectateurs, dans ces moments là... » grimaça-t-il alors, mais Drago n'avait pas envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » l'interrogea-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Une vision... » avoua John, les yeux baissés, tentant de cacher les larmes qui y naissaient.

« Elles sont toujours… comme ça ? » s'inquiéta le blond.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que… S'il avait su ! Bon sang, s'il avait su que les visions le mettaient dans cet état ! Jamais il ne lui aurait demandé de… Jamais il n'aurait fait appel à lui pour avoir plus d'informations sur ces nombreuses enquêtes !

« Seulement quand l'objet de mes visions est... » commença l'adolescent, mais il s'interrompit, le dévisageant avec une inquiétude non feinte. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Drago sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle question. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre que oui, bien évidemment, lorsque John le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de finalement lâcher prise et se laisser aller à cette étreinte. Une étreinte fraternelle qui lui faisait un bien phénoménal.

« J'ai vu que… » commença le Cracmol d'un ton larmoyant. « Que disent les médicomages ? »

« Elle va retrouver la mémoire » assura Drago d'une voix déterminée, comme pour se rassurer lui-même. « Ils ne savent pas quand, mais elle va retrouver la mémoire. Il suffit juste que... »

« Tu tiens le coup ? » demanda John, avant de secouer tristement la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Tu fais semblant, comme toujours. »

Drago grimaça un sourire d'excuse. John le connaissait bien, évidemment. Et il avait raison.

« J'ai vu sa chambre... » avoua le devin, les yeux embués de larmes. « J'ai vu… les photos… le sang... » Drago n'osait pas l'interrompre, même si entendre ces mots ne faisait que rendre plus réelle la scène qu'il avait vécue un peu plus tôt. Mais si John avait besoin d'en parler… « J'ai senti leur douleur… leur… leur mort… leur sacrifice... »

Il pleurait, à présent. Et l'aîné ne résista pas plus longtemps à le prendre dans ses bras. Ainsi blottit contre lui, John semblait de nouveau avoir douze ans. Douze ans et toute son innocence. La tête posée contre son coeur, ses mains s'agrippant à la chemise du blond, il laissa libre court à son chagrin tandis que Drago le berçait tendrement, ressentant ses larmes comme si c'étaient les siennes.

Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas, remarqua-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il pleurait. Il n'aimait pas pleurer. Qui aimait pleurer, franchement ?

« Tu peux ...? » demanda finalement John, le visage défait.

Drago l'aida à se relever, tant bien que mal. L'adolescent avec encore grandi, en seulement quelques jours. Ou bien était-ce le fait d'être clean et sobre qui le faisait se tenir plus droit ? Il dépassait son aîné de deux bon centimètre, à présent, même s'il manquait toujours cruellement de plusieurs kilos de chair et de muscle. De graisse aussi, pourquoi pas ?

« Quand est-ce que tu compte t'alimenter correctement ? » lança-t-il de but en blanc. Il avait l'impression que cette question était récurrente, entre eux. Comme un genre de rituel préliminaire.

« Quand tu m'emmèneras dîner chez Molly Weasley ! » répliqua l'adolescent, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le temps d'une seconde, d'une minuscule seconde, Drago envisagea réellement cette possibilité. Molly était le genre de femme à se sentir à l'aise avec l'alimentation des gens que lorsqu'elle pouvait voir leur âge en nombre de bourrelets disgracieux qu'ils arboraient sur leurs hanches. Enfin, non, peut-être pas à ce point, mais l'idée restait la même.

Lorsque Drago avait rencontré la matriarche pour la toute première fois, il était retourné chez lui avec une montagne de nourriture, de quoi tenir pendant des mois. Evidemment, il en avait donné une bonne partie à John, n'ayant lui-même pas besoin de prendre quelques kilos. Il en avait quand même prit. A chaque fois qu'il dînait chez les Weasley.

S'il confiait John à Molly, il était sûr de le retrouver pétant de forme, avec quelques kilos de trop, même, en moins d'un mois ! Malheureusement...

« A l'occasion, peut-être ! » répliqua-t-il alors, joueur.

L'un comme l'autre savait très bien que ce n'était pas vraiment possible. Un jour, peut-être. Si John finissait par maîtriser son don, s'il arrêtait ses conneries, s'il acceptait de rencontrer des gens, de sortir de sa cave. Tant qu'il continuait ses activités illégales, Drago ne pouvait se montrer en sa compagnie. Encore moins depuis qu'il était devenu Auror. John avait plusieurs enquêtes en cours sur lui. Des collègues le cherchaient, pour l'interroger uniquement, mais quand même !, même s'il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui, pas même son nom. John savait être discret. Néanmoins, le risque était bien trop important, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Ils le savaient très bien tout les deux.

Une fois de retour dans ce qui lui servait de salon, John commença à s'activer. Et Drago eut le choc de sa vie.

John faisait le ménage ! Il resta immobile un long moment, estomaqué, avant de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. D'un coup de baguette, il nettoya l'intégralité de la pièce, s'attirant un regard plus que reconnaissant.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda-t-il à l'adolescent, à la fois totalement surpris et inquiet.

« Je… » commença John, mais il secoua les épaules. « Après ce que j'ai vu, j'avais besoin de… d'un peu de propreté. »

Drago hocha la tête. Oui, il pouvait comprendre. Après tout ce sang, il y avait de quoi se sentir poisseux.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous mène en calèche... » pesta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, ses yeux fixés sur le petit plateau dont se servait John pour rouler ses joints, le regard presque envieux.

Il n'avait plus fumé depuis… Longtemps. Il secoua la tête et se redressa légèrement. Il ne devait pas retomber dans ses démons. Pas avec John. Et Hermione le tuerait…

Hermione le haïssait, de toute façon.

« Arrête ça ! » pesta l'adolescent, tout en cachant l'objet de la tentation.

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonna Drago, à la fois furieux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'irresponsabilité et de s'être fait réprimandé par un gamin dont il devait, normalement, avoir la charge - après tout, c'était lui l'aîné, c'était à lui de montrer l'exemple - et à la fois frustré de ne plus avoir la possibilité de céder à…

Non, il devait se reprendre, bon sang !

« Arrête de te comporter comme si Hermione n'allait jamais se souvenir... » rétorqua le gamin. « Elle se souviendra » assura-t-il alors, sûr de lui.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? » cracha le blond, refusant de se laisser aller à l'espoir. « Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir l'avenir... »

« Parce que je le sens » se contenta de répondre John, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, puis…

« John ? » Drago hésita, juste quelques secondes. « Comment est-ce que... »

« Je suis un empathique » répondit l'adolescent, sans avoir besoin de le laisser finir sa question. « Plus qu'un don de voyance, c'est… Je ne vois pas les _événements_ , je vois les _sentiments_. C'est plus fort quand les gens sont près de moi. Comme toi, en ce moment. Mais quand je me concentre suffisamment, je peux ressentir n'importe quoi. Y compris la magie, les souvenirs, où même les émotions d'un animal… »

En trois années, John ne lui avait jamais expliqué les choses comme ça.

« Mais... » répliqua Drago, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. « Si tu ne fais que ressentir les sentiments, comment tu fais pour savoir toutes ces informations ? Les noms, les lieux… Et même pour avoir des visions ? »

John se laissa tomber à ses côtés dans le canapé et soupira, épuisé.

« Pour les noms et les lieux, c'est facile » expliqua-t-il alors. « Il me suffit de me concentrer sur les souvenirs. Sur ce que les gens ressentent à l'évocation de tel ou tel nom, de tel ou tel endroit. Ou, inversement, je me concentre sur tel ou tel sentiments, et ça me permet de savoir le nom ou le lieu qui l'a provoqué... » Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien. « Ok. Prenons un exemple. Ta mère. Lorsque tu l'appelle "Maman" elle ressent une émotion particulière. Elle pense à toi, directement, et ça fait naître en elle tout un tas de sentiments. Et, autre exemple, si je me concentre sur elle, et que je pense à… du désir, de la gêne, de l'excitation… je peux déjà te dire que Severus l'appelle "mon chaton" dans l'intimité… »

« Ok, c'est bon ! » s'exclama le blond. « Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de détails ! »

John éclata de rire.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Peut-être » répondit-il simplement. « Ça reste un peu flou. Mais, pour les visions ? »

« Là, c'est plus compliqué » grimaça l'adolescent. « Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je n'ai des visions que lorsque les informations sont en direct… Et uniquement si les émotions sont puissantes. Par exemple, si je me concentre sur Hermione, là maintenant, je ne vois rien. Je ressens un apaisement, mais je ne vois rien. Elle est probablement entrain de dormir. En revanche, il y a deux nuits, j'ai eu le malheur de me concentrer sur toi, parce que j'étais légèrement inquiet après avoir vu le kidnapping des Granger et… disons que j'ai rapidement coupé la communication… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Drago.

« Euh... » John hésita, et rougit, ce qui surprit son aîné. John ne rougissait jamais. John était capable de laisser une prostituée lui faire son affaire devant d'autres personnes sans éprouver la moindre gêne ! Qu'est-ce qui faisait rougir John ? « Tu as ressenti une émotion énorme, cette nuit là... » Drago fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir… « Tu étais entrain de coucher avec Hermione ! »

Drago blêmi.

« Oh... » souffla-t-il, rougissant soudainement. « Et donc… euh… tu… tu as vu ? »

« J'ai failli » avoua John, tout aussi rouge que lui. « Tes émotions étaient tellement fortes que j'ai commencé à avoir des flash. J'ai vu votre dispute, puis… j'ai préféré arrêter de penser à toi lorsque j'ai commencé à bander... »

« Comment ça ?! » s'exclama le blond en se levant d'un coup, rouge de colère, cette fois.

« Hé ! Du calme ! » se défendit l'adolescent. « Je bandais pas d'excitation, je bandais parce que _tu_ bandais ! Espèce d'idiot. »

D'un seul coup, Drago se calma, le visage horrifié en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

« Tu ressens vraiment ce que les gens ressentent ? » demanda-t-il, retenant la nausée qui naissait dans sa gorge. « Je veux dire… Vraiment ? Comme si… comme si tu étais à _leur place_ ? »

John grimaça.

« Ce n'est pas si grave que ça... » tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?! » s'exclama le blond. Il se rassit sur le canapé et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas si grave que ça... » répéta John, le visage enfoui dans son épaule.

« Mais quand... » commença l'aîné, déglutissant avec difficulté. « Quand tu… quand les gens sont... »

« En danger ? En souffrance ? » poursuivit l'adolescent à sa place en secouant ses épaules d'un air nonchalant. « Je coupe la communication quand ça devient trop intense... »

« Tout à l'heure, tu... » ajouta Drago, mais John ricana dans son épaule, amer.

« Ces animaux n'avaient rien demandé à personne... » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, enlacés dans le canapé miteux.

« John ? » finit par l'appeler le blond. « Je ne veux plus que tu utilise tes dons... » annonça-t-il simplement.

« C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider... » répliqua l'adolescent.

« Je ne veux plus que tu m'aides... » rétorqua le sorcier.

« Ce n'est que justice... » insista le Cracmol.

Drago se détacha brusquement de lui et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, les mains posés en coupe sous son visage. Entre ses doigts, John semblait plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, tant physiquement que mentalement. Brutalement, l'aîné se souvint du petit garçon effrayé qu'il avait trouvé recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans sa chambre enfumée, se balançant d'avant en arrière devant les corps sans vie de ses parents. Il se souvint du regard admiratif et reconnaissant que ses yeux lui avaient lancés quelques heures plus tard, dans cette même cave, quand il était revenu s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce même regard que l'adolescent lui lançait à présent. Un regard emplis de loyauté et d'amour.

Sa vue se brouilla sous les larmes d'émotions qui le submergèrent alors.

« John... » murmura-t-il alors, la voix tremblante. « Tu ne me dois rien. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Drago » déclara l'enfant d'une toute petite voix. « Et puis, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher » ajouta-t-il avec malice.

L'aîné grogna, mais n'insista plus. Il se sentait perturbé. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ses sentiments pour John restaient encore un peu flous. La plupart du temps, il le considérait comme un ami. Un très bon ami, loyal. Un peu dérangé, peut-être, et complètement dingue. Mais John avait ses propres démons à combattre, et il le comprenait. Lui-même, à son âge, vivait des choses bien trop compliquées pour lui et se laissait facilement aller dans ses travers, refusant toute l'aide qu'on pouvait lui apporter. Mais, dans les moments comme celui-là, Drago ressentait bien plus qu'une amitié pour John. Lorsque l'adolescent laissait tomber ses barrières le temps d'un instant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. D'un amour fraternel. Comme s'il était son petit frère, et qu'il devait le protéger. Pire. Parfois, il le considérait presque comme son fils. Son trésor, un peu empoisonné parfois, mais son bien le plus précieux malgré tout. Un bien qu'il devait protéger, dont il devait prendre soin. Un trésor dont il avait la responsabilité. Son enfant...

« Au fait... » lança subitement Drago, un point lui étant soudainement revenu en mémoire. « Hermione n'est pas enceinte. Sa mère non plus. »

John se redressa et lui lança un regard surpris, choqué même.

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-il, perturbé. « Je l'ai senti, Drago ! J'ai senti cette grossesse, ce coeur qui battait ! Tu es sûr que... »

« Certain » affirma le blond, inquiet. « Le médicomage me l'a confirmé lui-même, et Madame Granger est stérile, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont adopté des enfants... »

« Mais... » John se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. « Je me concentrais sur Hermione quand les visions sont arrivées. Sur elle et sur son entourage… Et c'est là que j'ai vu la cave… Il n'y avait pas d'autres femmes, Drago ! Je ne pensais à aucune autre femme à ce moment là ! »

L'aîné fronça les sourcils, concentré, l'esprit en ébullition.

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette cave ? » insista-t-il, et John hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Pas d'autre femme dans les parages ? Reculée dans un coin de la pièce que tu n'aurais pas _vue_ ? »

« Non, Drago ! Je n'ai senti que ces quatres personnes ! » s'exclama John, paniqué. « Les Granger, le gamin, et l'homme qui les détenait. C'est tout ! »

« Et… Tu ne pensais qu'à Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, tentant toutes les possibilités. « Tu ne pensais pas un peu à moi ? Ou à Harry ? »

« A qui tu penses ? » l'interrogea l'adolescent, les sourcils froncés.

« Je sais pas... » avoua Drago. « Ginny ? Ou ma mère ? »

Cette dernière idée ne lui plaisait pas des masses. Sa mère enceinte… Il ne voulait pas avouer que cette hypothèse était largement plausible. Narcissa avait encore l'âge d'enfanter. Et, bien que cette idée le répugne, elle avait probablement une vie sexuelle active avec Severus.

L'idée d'un petit frère ou d'une petite soeur n'était pas dérangeante. C'était… l'acte qui aurait provoqué cet événement, qui le rebutait.

Les gens ont toujours du mal à imaginer que leur parents ont eut une vie sexuelle. Alors imaginer qu'ils en ont _encore_ une…

« Non » soupira John au bout d'un certain temps. « Je viens de… Je viens de me concentrer sur elles. Aucune des deux n'est enceinte. Je ne le ressens pas. »

Ce qui ne les rassurait pas. Drago voyait parfaitement à quel point l'adolescent était perturbé par cette annonce. Il devait probablement croire que son don ne fonctionnait pas, ou mal. Et il le sentait à deux doigt de la panique.

« Ça ne fait rien, John » soupira-t-il alors, tentant de le rassurer du mieux que possible.

« Si, Drago » insista le Cracmol. « Ça fait beaucoup, au contraire. »

L'aîné le dévisagea, surpris de le voir aussi effrayé. Il s'apprêtait à le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras - décidément, il ne l'avait jamais autant enlacé que ce soir là - quand John se leva à nouveau.

« Et si... » marmonna-t-il, concentré. « Non, c'est impossible… Je l'aurai senti ! » Il faisait les cents pas, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.

« A quoi tu penses ? » finit par lancer Drago au bout d'un moment, agacé par son manège incessant.

« Et si l'homme était, en fait, une femme ? » lança John de but en blanc, effrayé par cette idée. « Une femme sous polynectar… Je… Je suis presque persuadé que je l'aurai senti mais… Si elle est sous cette apparence depuis longtemps… Peut-être qu'elle s'est laissée prendre au jeu… Peut-être qu'elle se ressent elle-même comme un homme ? »

Le blond se figea, cette idée lui glaçait les sangs.

« Ce serait... » souffla-t-il, à court de mot.

« Catastrophique ! » termina l'adolescent à sa place, et Drago hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord avec lui.

* * *

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Et voilà ! Comme je vous l'avais dit en début de chapitre, Hermione et Drago en ont fait qu'à leur tête ! Et, du coup, je suis vraiment emmerdée pour la suite. Grosso Modo, j'ai écrit trois versions du début du chapitre 30, et je ne sais pas laquelle poursuivre... Donc, je bloque, donc... ça craint. Je sais pas quand je pourrais le publier, du coup. Quand j'aurai enfin prit une décision sur la suite.  
En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. D'ailleurs, peut-être que vous pouvez m'aider à me décider ! Qu'espérez-vous pour la suite ? Qu'imaginez-vous ? Ca pourra éventuellement m'aider à décider quel chemin prendre...  
Sur ce, à très vite j'espère !  
Dabisous !  
Yumi Kate_


	30. Just Trying

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre... Un chapitre très attendu, j'ai bien compris. Pour commencer, je tiens à expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à le poster. C'est, tout simplement, parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il est un peu plus long que mes chapitres habituels. Et, si je m'étais écouté, il le serait encore plus ! A l'origine, je voulais faire une ellipse et passer directement à la scène où Hermione et Drago se retrouvait, et raconter par petits flashbacks ce qui s'était passé pendant toute la période écoulée. Mais... Ca ne me convenait pas. Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, parce que je ne savais pas de quel point de vue raconter la scène en question. Celui de Drago, ou celui d'Hermione ? Ensuite, parce que le texte aurait été... long. Trop long. Beaucoup trop long. Et beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi. J'avais bien commencé, hein. Mais... Ca ne me plaisait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à formuler correctement les choses, à faire passer les informations comme je le voulais et... bref. Ca ne me convenait pas.  
Donc, j'ai réfléchi à comment arranger les choses. Et au court d'une discussion forte intéressante avec ma tite môman (ma fan number one, et j'peux vous dire que ces discussions me donnent vraiment beaucoup d'idées), j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai déjà, dans cette fiction, utiliser la méthode employée aujourd'hui. Faire passer le temps, tout simplement. Vous décrire le temps qui passe, avec des petits extraits quotidiens de leurs journées. Et... le rendu me plait bien. Bon, ce n'est pas parfait, mais, de toute façon, je suis une éternelle insatisfaite, et avec le recul, il y a beaucoup de choses concernant cette fiction qui ne me plaisent plus... Mais, c'est le jeu. C'est comme ça. Je vais pas pour autant m'arrêter à cause de quelques insatisfactions. Sinon, je n'arriverai jamais à rien.  
Pour en revenir au temps qui passe. Je voulais donc, en un seul chapitre, vous décrire toute la période pendant laquelle Hermione reste amnésique, pour ensuite vous raconter comment elle retrouve la mémoire (si elle la retrouve... ahaha !), et après avoir écrit plus de 13000 mots, je n'ai même pas décrit la période complète... Ce qui, du coup, m'a un peu bloqué. J'ai hésité entre finir de décrire toute la période que je voulais décrire, et vous poster le chapitre tel quel, quitte à ce qu'il fasse 30000 mots, ou poster deux chapitres qui décrivent cette période (je sais pas si je suis très claire, là ?). J'ai finalement optée pour la seconde option. Donc, ce chapitre sera en deux parties (vous me suivez toujours ?). Déjà, parce que j'ai pas fini d'écrire la deuxième partie, et que si j'avait décidé de tout poster d'un coup, vous auriez attendu encore un bon moment. Ensuite, parce que ça vous fait languir encore un peu pour savoir comment vont se passer les événements et que je suis une vraie sadique.  
Bon, j'éviterais de parler de mes incertitudes concernant cette décision (est-ce que ma fiction ne tourne pas un peu en rond ? Est-ce que je n'essaie pas simplement de combler les vides ? Est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas finir par se lasser de cette histoire qui n'en finit pas ?).  
Maintenant, deuxième raison qui a fait durer un peu la publication de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, etc... Je suis en train d'écrire et de poster une fiction Calendrier de l'Avent. **All I Want For Christmas**. Je vous imagine déjà hurler devant votre ordinateur ou votre téléphone, protester que c'est injuste et... vous avez peut-être un peu raison. Mettre cette fiction ci de côté pour me concentrer sur une autre histoire... c'est ni logique, ni sympa. Mais, en toute honnêteté, j'en avais besoin. Déjà, parce que j'ai le cerveau qui bouillonne de milles idées de fictions, et que je suis un peu frustrée de me concentrer uniquement sur Le Poids du Silence, ce qui, du coup, me donnerait presque envie de le bâcler pour pouvoir rapidement passer à autre chose (rassurez vous, je prendrait le temps qu'il faut pour terminer convenablement cette histoire, de toute façon, on approche petit à petit de la fin). Et, ensuite, parce que j'avais vraiment envie de souffler un peu. Le Poids du Silence, c'est une énorme fiction. Certes, il en existe des bien plus longues, bien plus compactes, etc, mais, pour moi, c'est déjà pas mal de travail et j'avais vraiment besoin de souffler un peu et de me lancer dans un projet un peu plus léger...  
_

 _DONC ! Je vous invite fortement à aller lire ma fiction Calendrier de l'Avent, qui vous fera patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre du Poids du Silence._

 _Maintenant, après cette interminable note d'Auteur, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 30 : Just Trying...**

* * *

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mardi 5 Juillet 1999, 19:00  
** _ **Réveil J+1**_

Hermione faisait les cents pas, l'esprit en ébullition depuis le départ de son frère.

Quelle imagination !

Une part d'elle était admirative. Vraiment. Harry et Ron avaient une imagination incroyable. Ils avaient peaufiné leur plaisanterie dans les moindres détails. Vraiment, elle était ébahie. Une autre part d'elle, celle qui régissait à cet instant, était frustrée. Presque en colère. Impatiente, surtout. Et plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus elle sentait sa patience s'effriter.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois son apparence dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain, elle soupira, jeta un regard mauvais à la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, et se remit à faire les cents pas.

Ronald se faisait attendre.

Elle en voulait un peu à son frère de lui avoir fait perdre son temps avec cette histoire farfelue. Un sortilège inconnu qui l'aurait plongé dans un coma profond jusqu'au décès de Ron ? Une amitié naissante avec Malefoy, puis une relation _amoureuse_ \- ! - avec lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Voldemort qui se serait reconverti dans les comédies musicales, pendant qu'on y était ?

Nouvelle vérification dans le miroir. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à se préparer pour lui. Elle se sentait - à défaut d'être belle - plutôt mignonne. Elle avait prit le temps de brosser ses cheveux indomptables et les avait réunis dans un chignon négligé. Et, malgré les quelques traces violacées qui encerclaient son cou, elle se trouvait bonne mine.

Elle fit un bond magistral lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et, courant presque, elle se rua dans la chambre pour se figer subitement. Soupir déçu, yeux embués de larmes.

La petite femme qui se trouvait là lui jeta un regard inquiet.

Ce n'était que son repas du soir qui lui était apporté.

Ronald ne viendrait pas ce soir là.

« Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Potter ? » s'inquiéta la guérisseuse.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mercredi 6 Juillet 1999, 7:30  
** _ **Réveil J+2**_

« Vous vous sentez mieux, Mademoiselle Potter ? » demanda la guérisseuse, un pli soucieux barrant son front déjà bien ridé.

Hermione se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, par peur de ce qui pourrait en sortir. Des sanglots, parce que Ronald n'était pas venu la voir la veille ? Des doutes, parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à envisager la possibilité que l'histoire qu'Harry lui avait raconté la veille n'était - peut-être, hypothétiquement, sait-on-jamais - pas totalement folle ? Ou des hurlements, comme cette nuit là, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée d'un cauchemar horrible où elle assistait, impuissante, au sacrifice d'un paon - pourquoi un paon, elle n'en avait aucune idée ! - dans les cachots de Poudlard ?

Inconsciemment, par automatisme, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte de sa chambre, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Ronald viendrait-il, ce jour là ? Harry et lui allaient-ils débarquer, tout sourires, en hurlant "on t'a bien eue !" avant d'exploser de rire à ses dépends ?

Elle espérait. Vraiment, elle espérait…

Elle attendait qu'il vienne avec une impatience presque douloureuse.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Jeudi 7 Juillet 1999, 17:00  
** _ **Réveil J+3**_

« Il ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-elle, le coeur au bord des lèvres, les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement.

« Non, il ne viendra pas... » lui confirma Ginny, tout en posant une main réconfortante sur les siennes.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard et, l'espace d'une seconde, Hermione espéra de tout son être que sa meilleure amie se joue d'elle également. Mais non. Dans les yeux de la rousse, il n'y avait qu'un immense chagrin. Le chagrin d'une soeur qui ne reverra plus jamais son frère. Le chagrin d'une amie qui se sent impuissante. Un chagrin qui ne pouvait pas être feint.

Alors la brune laissa librement couler ses larmes, pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

Ronald ne viendrait pas.

Elle ferait encore des cauchemars cette nuit là...

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Vendredi 8 Juillet 1999, 10:30  
** _ **Réveil J+4**_

« Parlez-moi de vos cauchemars, Mademoiselle Potter... » demanda poliment - presque froidement, selon elle - le psychomage qui se tenait nonchalamment assis dans le fauteuil près de son lit.

Elle le fusilla du regard, pour la forme. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, à la place, s'en prendre au médicomage ou aux guérisseurs qui s'occupaient d'elle.

Les traîtres.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Docteur » assura-t-elle avec conviction.

L'homme parut tenter de la croire, vraiment. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. L'espoir. L'espoir de ne pas avoir été correctement informé, et d'être face à un cas beaucoup moins compliqué qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. L'espoir, sans doute, de pouvoir rapidement refermer son dossier sans plus jamais se soucier d'elle.

Grand bien lui fasse.

Mais il fronça les sourcils, à la toute dernière seconde, au moment même où la brune se dit qu'il allait, _enfin_ , s'en aller.

« En êtes-vous sûre ? » insista-t-il. « Peut-être qu'en parler vous ferait du bien... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, Docteur » déclara-t-elle, stoïque. « Je vais bien. Je me sens bien, mis à part quelques migraines occasionnelles lorsqu'on me pose trop de questions idiotes ! »

La petite touche accusatrice, à la fin de sa réplique, suffit à convaincre l'homme qui, en quelques formules de politesse plates et insincères, prit enfin congés d'elle.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui, qu'Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Tremblant, le soupir. La seconde suivante, une larme traîtresse dévala sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Les vannes s'ouvrirent instantanément, et, fatiguée, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin.

Comment aurait-elle pu aller bien ? Elle était enfermée dans cette chambre, parce que le Square Grimmaurd était, d'après son frère, en travaux. Elle ne gardait aucun souvenir des quatorze derniers mois, parce qu'elle était restée plongée dans un coma profond durant les douze premiers, puis parce qu'elle avait simplement _oublié_ les deux suivants.

L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort, et elle ne parvenait même pas à le pleurer. C'était comme si… comme si son corps avait déjà accepté cet état de fait. Ronald Weasley était mort, et Hermione avait déjà fait son deuil, ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Ça lui laissait un étrange sentiment dans la poitrine. Comme un vide. Et, Merlin, elle se sentait coupable. Elle culpabilisait de ne même pas réussir à pleurer son ami, son premier amour. Elle culpabilisait de ne pas se souvenir d'avoir déjà fait son deuil.

Présentement, elle ne pleurait pas pour lui. Elle pleurait pour elle, comme une bonne petite égoïste. Parce qu'elle se sentait perdue. Parce qu'elle se sentait fatiguée. Parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être enfermée dans cette chambre étouffante alors qu'elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, rentrer chez elle.

Mais elle n'avait même plus de chez elle. Et, le Square étant en travaux pendant encore quelques semaines, elle n'avait nulepart où aller.

Inutile d'envisager la solution hallucinante que son abruti de petite frère lui avait suggéré, le matin même.

Comme si elle pourrait, un jour, remettre les pieds dans ce Manoir maudit.

Comme si elle en avait envie.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Dimanche 10 Juillet 1999, 16:00  
** _ **Réveil J+6**_

« _Je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Non, non, non. Sors-toi ça de la tête immédiatement, Hermione !_ » se répétait-elle à voix basse, comme une litanie, tant pour s'en persuader que pour se le rappeler.

La jeune fille poussa un profond soupir et, résignée, reposa son livre sur la table de chevet d'un geste brusque. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Non pas que le livre ne fut pas intéressant, loin de là. Elle ne parvenait juste pas à empêcher son esprit de s'égarer vers un certain blond…

Presque une semaine qu'elle s'était réveillée, et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce soir là.

Non pas qu'elle en eût envie. Non, non, non. Loin de là. Mais…

Harry et Ginny lui avaient affirmés - plusieurs fois, parce qu'il en avait bien fallu au moins dix pour qu'elle accepte la possibilité qu'ils ne se moquent pas d'elle - qu'ils entretenaient, Drago Malefoy et elle, une relation amoureuse.

Si - et c'était un énorme "si" ! - c'était la vérité, pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas venu la voir ?

Haha ! Voilà, elle l'avait, l'argument incontestable qui leur prouverait qu'ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'extasier sur cette révélation - Drago Malefoy ne _pouvait pas_ être amoureux d'elle, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'était toujours pas venu la voir, et que, par conséquent, il se foutait probablement d'elle comme d'une guigne ! - puisque quelqu'un se mit à frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

Elle n'attendait personne - et, non, elle se refusait à imaginer qu'il s'agissait du blond - puisque son frère l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il ne viendrait pas. Harry lui avait expliqué, avec cette infinie douceur qu'il semblait n'accorder qu'à elle - était-ce parce qu'elle était amnésique et que le Médicomage avait préconisé de ne pas la brusquer ? - qu'il prenait, tous les dimanches après-midi depuis des mois, le thé avec Narcissa Malefoy. Et, même s'il vivait chez elle depuis une petite semaine, il tenait à honorer ce rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Il avait trop de travail, et ne passait vraiment pas beaucoup de temps au Manoir - puisque tout son temps libre lui était dédié, à elle - et il s'en voulait un peu de délaisser l'aristocrate.

Ginny ne viendrait pas non plus parce qu'elle passait la journée avec Luna Lovegood pour l'aider à préparer son mariage, auquel elle serait sa demoiselle d'honneur. Hermione avait eu énormément de mal à intégrer que, non seulement, Luna Lovegood était fiancée à Neville Londubat - qui aurait cru qu'il aurait un jour trouvé le courage de franchir ce pas ? - alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, mais, en plus, elle avait dû se retenir de hurler au complot lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncé que le mariage aurait lieu le mois suivant ! L'espace d'un instant, la brune en avait conclu que la guerre ne pouvait pas être finie, parce que les gens sains d'esprit ne se mariaient pas à dix-sept ans ! Parce qu'il n'y avait que lorsqu'on était persuadé de mourir sous peu qu'on agissait ainsi ! Comme Bill et Fleur, qui s'étaient mariés très vite, même si ça leur avait apparemment plutôt bien réussi. Mais, lorsque Ginny avait vu dans ses yeux ce à quoi elle pensait, elle s'était mise à rire et avait rétorqué qu'il s'agissait de _Luna Lovegood_ ! Elle ne pensait pas comme eux...

Quant au personnel de l'hôpital, ils ne prenaient jamais la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Hermione n'attendait personne d'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en offusquer, lorsqu'elle reconnu les sur-robes sombres et la carrure emblématique de son ancien enseignant.

« Professeur Rogue ? » souffla-t-elle, ahurie.

L'homme se tenait bel et bien là, pourtant, à l'entrée de sa chambre, et lui offrit un rictus gêné.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Mademoiselle Potter » s'excusa-t-il, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. « Puis-je ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et, tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, elle se força à fermer la bouche - qui avait été, jusque là, béante - et s'imposa un visage neutre.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry lui avait fait un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qu'elle avait - plus ou moins - loupé. Elle était donc au courant du rôle qu'avait joué Severus Rogue. Son amour pour leur mère, le meurtre déguisé d'Albus Dumbledore pour protéger le jeune Malefoy, son sacrifice pour sauver Harry, l'intervention in extremis de l'Elfe de Maison du Professeur pour le sauver, et, enfin, les révélations de l'homme au sujet du dernier secrets des Potter, elle, Hermione Potter, la première-née de James et Lily.

Elle était, également, au courant de sa récente relation avec Narcissa Malefoy. Relation qu'elle avait encore énormément de mal à concevoir. Parce qu'imaginer Severus Rogue _amoureux_ était presque aussi difficile que de l'imaginer, elle, en couple avec Drago Malefoy !

Mais elle ne comprenait vraiment pas _pourquoi_ il venait lui rendre visite…

Prudemment, l'homme vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil réservé aux invités et se mit à parler. Longtemps. Il lui raconta sa propre version des faits. Son enfance avec Lily, ses choix douteux, son engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la prophétie, sa culpabilité. Toute son histoire personnelle. Puis, Harry et elle. Poudlard. Et Dumbledore. La guerre et l'après-guerre. Narcissa. Et encore Harry. Harry qui lui avait pardonné. Harry qui l'avait accepté.

Et, à nouveau, elle.

Hermione l'écoutait religieusement, comme lorsqu'elle était encore à Poudlard et qu'elle prenait consciencieusement des notes. Elle résistait d'ailleurs à l'envie de faire apparaître plume et parchemin pour se souvenir de toutes les informations qui lui étaient transmises.

Severus Rogue lui expliqua comment elle avait chamboulé leurs vies, deux mois plus tôt. La sienne, celle de Narcissa, celle de Drago...

« Je conçois que cela fasse beaucoup d'informations à digérer, Hermione » reprit-il après un court silence. « Mais vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, et je suis certain que vous savez, au plus profond de vous, que nous vous disons tous la vérité. Et, peut-être qu'en acceptant de venir vivre quelques temps au Manoir, vous pourrez retrouver la mémoire… »

Ils restèrent un long moment plongés dans le silence, Hermione réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et le Professeur respectant poliment son besoin de calme.

Elle ne doutait plus. Elle en était surprise - choquée, même - mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Elle ne doutait plus de la véracité de toute cette histoire. Elle l'avait acceptée. Elle s'était réveillée deux mois plus tôt, et était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

Soit.

Et après ? Que devrait-elle faire ? Reprendre cette histoire là où elle s'était arrêté ? Tenter de retrouver la mémoire ? Même Malefoy semblait s'être désintéressé d'elle...

« C'est d'accord » accepta-t-elle alors, toute aussi surprise que le Maître des Potions.

Certes, elle venait d'accepter d'emménager au Manoir Malefoy sur un coup de tête. Une impulsion incontrôlée à cause d'une seule et unique personne. Drago Malefoy. Puisqu'ils étaient, d'après tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté, en _couple_ , pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas venu la voir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui raconter sa propre version des faits ? D'accord, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment bien accueilli, à son réveil, mais en même temps, il fallait la comprendre ! Elle ne se souvenait de rien ! Comment aurait-elle dû réagir face à un homme qu'elle pensait être du côté ennemi ? Et s'il n'était toujours pas venu la voir à cause de ça… Bon sang, il avait une baguette magique, non ?! Il était bien capable de se faire entendre même si elle n'en avait pas envie !

Alors... _Pourquoi_. N'était-il. Toujours. _Pas_. Venu ?!

Par sa faute, elle venait d'accepter d'aller vivre _chez lui_ dans l'unique but de le confronter à cette réalité qu'elle avait encore du mal à concevoir.

Merci Malefoy. Vraiment !

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Lundi 11 Juillet 1999, 11:30  
** _ **Réveil J+7**_

« Merci, Malefoy ! » lui lança Finn, à l'autre bout du couloir, un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres pâles.

Le blond se contenta d'un signe de tête, et entra précipitamment dans son bureau. Enfin, celui qu'il partageait avec Harry, parce qu'il n'était pas censé avoir son propre bureau tant qu'il n'était pas _officiellement_ auror. Il aurait dû avoir un box, comme les autres. Harry aussi, aurait dû avoir un box. Privilège du nom, probablement. Drago ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il avait été privilégié. En vrai, il s'en foutait. Et, présentement, ça l'arrangeait plutôt bien.

Depuis qu'ils enquêtaient sur l'Affaire, ce bureau était bien pratique. Surtout le mur sur lequel ils avaient consciencieusement épinglé tout ce qui concernait leur enquête. Les photos, les parchemins, les indices et leurs notes personnelles avaient remplacé l'immense aquarium qui siégeait là, avant le "cambriolage". Harry n'avait rien dit lorsque Drago avait fixé le premier parchemin sur ce mur vide. Le blond se doutait que son ami n'avait pas particulièrement envie de remplacer son animal de compagnie - franchement, qui vivait avec un strangulot dans son bureau ? - tant il y était attaché. Il le cachait bien, mais la mort de la créature l'avait vraiment secoué.

Remus, qu'il l'avait appelé. Une bonne blague entre lui et leur ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Drago n'avait jamais posé de question, là non plus.

Fatigué, le jeune homme se laissa mollement tomber dans son fauteuil et enfouit la tête dans ses mains moite de transpiration. Peut-être devrait-il rentrer au Manoir prendre une douche ? Il avait participé à une arrestation musclée, ce matin là, du côté moldu de la ville, ce qui les avait empêchés, lui et ses collègues, d'employer la magie. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi un entraînement physique était imposé pendant les heures d'études.

Il était fatigué.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un saut chez lui pour se changer, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Harry furieux. Drago haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je vais tuer Rogers ! » s'exclama le brun en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Drago, soulagé de ne pas être la cause d'une telle colère.

« Il se passe que ce salaud refuse de me laisser ma journée pour aider Hermione a emménager ! » cracha Harry en se laissant tomber dans son propre fauteuil.

Drago sursauta.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » s'exclama-t-il, perdu.

« Ta mère ne t'a rien dit ? » s'étonna le brun. « Hermione a accepté d'emménager au Manoir. »

Étrangement, il n'avait plus très envie d'y rentrer...

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mardi 12 Juillet 1999, 8:30  
** _ **Réveil J+8**_

Il n'était pas rentré au Manoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Blaise ? » demanda - _cracha_ \- Drago en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller, plus pour la forme que par réelle fatigue.

Il avait mal dormi. Malgré les sorts de métamorphoses qu'il avait lancés, le fauteuil de son bureau n'était pas confortable et le bureau était mal isolé. Drago avait mal à la nuque et au dos, il avait froid, il avait faim… Tout pour être d'une humeur massacrante.

Lorsqu'il réalisa que Blaise n'était pas reparti - n'avait-il pas clairement fait comprendre à son soit-disant meilleur ami qu'il n'était pas d'humeur ? - il grogna et se redressa en position assise sur le fauteuil-transformé-en-lit-pas-confortable-pour-une-mornille et le fusilla du regard.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Cendrillon ! » lui lança l'autre dans un sourire.

« Cendrillon ? » interrogea le blond, les sourcils froncés.

« Un conte moldu » expliqua son ami avec un geste nonchalant de la main. « Elle se réveille toujours de bonne humeur… C'est... » il se tut et son visage s'assombrit soudainement.

Drago se figea et serra la mâchoire.

Hermione, évidemment. A croire que la jeune fille passait tout son temps à détailler le monde Moldu à ses amis…

Il poussa un nouveau soupir, plus fatigué que jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton adouci par la fatigue - ou la tristesse, il n'aurait pas su dire.

« Ta mère s'est inquiétée » lui annonça le Serpentard avec une légère touche de reproche dans la voix, tout juste assez pour faire culpabiliser Drago.

« J'avais du travail » marmonna-t-il.« J'ai terminé tard, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de les réveiller en revenant au Manoir. »

« Donc... » reprit son meilleur ami d'un ton prudent. « Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec la sublime jeune fille qui vient d'emménager chez toi ? »

Il l'observait avec cet air sournois qui faisait la fierté de tout bon serpent. Nonchalamment appuyé contre le bureau, un sourcil haussé dans une moue légèrement moqueuse, les lèvres pincées sur les répliques acerbes qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui lancer au visage.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » mentit le blond.

« C'est ça » répliqua Blaise d'un ton bien moins sympathique. « Dray, va falloir que tu lui parles un jour où l'autre... »

« Fous-moi la paix, Blaise » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « De toute façon, elle ne veut pas me voir... » ajouta-t-il après un court silence, la voix tremblotante.

Merlin, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer comme un Poufsouffle devant son meilleur ami ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » insista le brun.

Drago baissa la tête et observa ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs se télescopèrent dans son esprit avec la vivacité de l'habitude. Le regard empli de dégoût qu'elle lui avait lancé, à son réveil. La panique qu'elle avait alors affiché, malgré sa fierté de lionne. L'énergie qu'elle avait mise à le fuir. La haine sur son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait menacé de sa baguette, quelques minutes plus tard…

« Je le sais, c'est tout » souffla-t-il dans un murmure, la voix brisé par la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mercredi 13 Juillet 1999, 19:30  
** _ **Réveil J+9**_

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » cracha Pansy avec de grands gestes des mains.

Debout au milieu du salon du Manoir Parkinson, ses hauts talons claquant contre le parquet au fur et à mesure qu'elle déambulait dans la pièce, sa meilleure amie le fusillait du regard toutes les deux secondes et s'égosillait depuis presque une heure.

Quel idée avait-il eu de lui rendre visite après son service ?

« Pans'... » tenta Drago d'une petite voix suppliante, mais le regard noir qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui faire fermer la bouche sur le champ.

« Elle _souffre_ , Dray ! » répéta la jeune fille pour la énième fois. « Elle a besoin de toi. »

« Non, elle a besoin de son frère » s'entêta le blond.

Quelle idée avaient eu ses amis d'aller rendre visite à Hermione ? Et pourquoi s'était- _elle_ confiée à eux ? N'était- _elle_ pas censé détester tout les Serpentards ?

« Harry ne peut pas lui rappeler ce que _vous_ avez vécu » répliqua sa meilleure amie, avec une infinie douceur où perçait une légère touche de tristesse.

Drago ne supportait pas de savoir que Pansy était triste. Elle avait ses défauts, évidemment. Elle avait été la dernière de leur groupe à accepter ses liens avec Harry et les Weasley. Pansy était une jeune fille excentrique et fière, arrogante. Plus que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne vivait que pour l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle ne vivait que pour les ragots, en véritable petite commère, bonne journaliste, et aspirait à un mariage riche. Très riche. Pas question d'obtenir le coeur de Pansy Parkinson sans un coffre remplis de galions d'or chez Gringotts.

Mais malgré tout ça, elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Et lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'il appréciait vraiment Harry et les Weasley, elle avait prit sur elle et s'était forcée à être gentille. Par bien des aspects, Pansy pouvait ressembler à un chat sauvage. Pas une lionne, non. Un chat. Un chat près à sortir ses griffes dès que nécessaire, mais qu'on pouvait facilement amadouer avec quelques caresses.

Et, pour elle, les caresses étaient les ragots croustillants que promettaient la vie trépignante des célébrités du monde magique. Présentée sous cet angle, sa nouvelle amitié avec le Survivant - l'Elu, le Vainqueur, ou peu importait comment la presse people l'appelait à ce moment là - avait semblée être assez attirante pour Pansy.

Peut-être que le fait d'avoir découvert Harry au bord de l'explosion, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa soeur, à Sainte Mangouste, et de lui avoir arraché la promesse d'obtenir l'exclusivité du scoop que promettaient toutes leurs révélations, avait également participé à adoucir le chat sauvage qu'elle était.

« Comment se porte la presse people ? » l'interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet. Rien ne plaisait plus à Pansy que de parler de son travail, sauf, peut-être, de lui hurler dessus. Il espérait, sincèrement, qu'elle accepterait de changer de sujet.

Ce qu'elle fit, évidemment.

Et Drago regretta presque de l'avoir lancer là-dessus tant elle se mit parler, et parler, et parler…

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Jeudi 14 Juillet 1999, 13:30  
** _ **Réveil J+10**_

Ne s'arrêterait-elle jamais de parler ?

Drago aurait pu parier qu'elle s'égosillait depuis plus d'une heure sur le "futur mariage du siècle". D'accord, Londubat et Lovegood se mariait mais… _le mariage du siècle_? Sérieusement ? Encore, si ça avait été celui de Potter et Weasley-fille, il aurait pu comprendre, mais là… La presse people faisait vraiment une montagne d'un rien. Et Meredith, la secrétaire de son plus-ou-moins patron, ne cessait pas de s'extasier sur les préparatifs de ce mariage tant attendu. _Le premier de cette nouvelle ère_ , disaient les magazines.

Comme si c'était un exploit…

Avalant une nouvelle bouchée de son plat de pâtes, il maudit Potter pour la centième fois depuis le début de son repas. Potter qui ne s'était pas montré à leur table habituelle, pour leur déjeuner quotidien. Potter qui avait disparu il-ne-savait-où et l'avait abandonné là. _Personne_ ne lui posait un lapin ! _Personne_ ! Le pire restant qu'au moment où il s'était levé, prêt à quitter le _Daily's_ pour partir à la recherche de son soit-disant ami, Meredith, Andrew et Rogers s'étaient rués sur lui, la jeune fille s'extasiant sur le fait qu'il ait une table dans ce restaurant bondé où il était presque impossible de venir manger sans avoir réservé, et s'imposant d'autorité à ses côtés, le forçant à s'asseoir pour partager son repas avec _eux_.

Bon, dans l'absolu, il n'avait rien contre Andrew, un collègue plus âgé et peut-être un peu paranoïaque, mais assez sympathique lorsqu'il ne parlait pas complot à tout bout de champ. Rogers et Meredith, en revanche…

Son plus-ou-moins patron était d'une humeur massacrante depuis que le Ministre lui avait retiré l'Affaire. Ils ne s'étaient échangés que des saluts polis et froids, quelques paroles vides de sens lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, et le Chef de la Brigade des Aurors ne cessait de lui envoyer des regards noirs. Pendant un temps, Drago avait craint pour son futur au sein de l'équipe, mais Harry l'avait rassuré. Si Kingsley lui-même le voulait dans la Brigade, il y serait, qu'importe Rogers et sa mauvaise humeur.

Quant à Meredith, elle parlait trop. Beaucoup trop pour sa santé mentale.

« Il parait qu'il y aura tout le gratin de la société sorcière ! » s'extasiait-elle, les yeux brillants. « Ils ont, après tout, participé à la Bataille Finale et, d'après ce que Potter a raconté aux journalistes, Londubat a même tenu un rôle déterminant dans la chute de Vous-savez-qui. D'après ce que Skeeter a raconté dans son article - mais si, vous savez, celui qu'elle vient juste de publier et qui raconte toute leur histoire d'amour… Bref, d'après elle, Londubat aurait fait sa demande juste après que la Bataille se soit terminée, alors qu'il tenait encore dans sa main l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et qu'il était couvert de sang. Ils ne s'étaient même jamais embrassé ! C'est tellement romantique ! J'attends avec impatience son prochain article. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que pensent leurs proches de cette histoire tellement… »

« Quels proches ? » releva Drago, soudain figé sur sa chaise, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche encore ouverte.

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, ahurie. « Skeeter va interviewé tous les amis du couple. Thomas et Finnigan ont déjà répondu à ses questions, mais l'interview ne sera publiée qu'avec toutes les autres. Elle veut interroger la jeune Weasley, aussi, parce que d'après ce qu'on en sait, c'était la seule amie de Lovegood à Poudlard. Et, bien entendu, elle veut interviewer Potter et sa soeur… »

« Rita Skeeter ? » l'interrogea-t-il, son esprit tournant déjà à toute vitesse.

Il allait devoir rendre une petite visite à la journaliste… Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit s'approche d'Hermione...

« Non » répondit simplement Meredith, avec un regard qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était le pire des idiots. « Rita est finie depuis des années. Non, sa cousine. Sami Skeeter. »

Drago se figea une nouvelle fois, son sang glacé dans ses veines. Sami Skeeter.

Bon sang, comment avait-il pu l'oublier, celle-là ?

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Vendredi 15 Juillet 1999, 10:30  
** _ **Réveil J+11**_

Comment avait-elle pu oublier l'anniversaire de son frère ?!

Elle était une soeur abominable. Voilà pourquoi. Tellement absorbée par ses petits soucis quotidien, elle en avait oublié que l'anniversaire d'Harry approchait à grands pas. Le premier de ses anniversaires qu'ils pourraient fêter en tant que frère et soeur. Ce n'était pas anodin. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de négliger, ou de déléguer.

Les années précédentes, elle avait laissé Molly Weasley se charger de l'organisation du repas et de la fête avec une joie non dissimulée. Et avec soulagement, aussi. Après tout, la matriarche était bien plus expérimentée qu'elle, tant sur un point de vue magique que sur le fait même d'organiser des anniversaires - avec sept enfants à la maison, plus un mari qu'elle aimait de tout son être, elle avait organisé suffisamment de fête d'anniversaire pour que la jeune fille lui fasse pleinement confiance. Mais, de son côté, Hermione s'était toujours arrangé pour offrir à son frère un cadeau… spécial. Particulier. Quelque chose de très personnel. Quelque chose qu'il chérirait de tout son être, parce que ça venait d'elle.

Et, un cadeau pareil, ça ne se prévoyait pas en quelques jours.

D'autant que, cette année, elle devrait participer à l'organisation de la fête et du repas. C'était un point non négociable. Elle était sa _soeur_. Elle n'était plus simplement sa meilleure amie. Elle devait faire quelque chose d'exceptionnel pour lui.

Et elle avait oublié.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière son amnésie pour justifier cet oubli. Non. Ça lui était simplement sorti de la tête, enfoui derrière une tonne de préoccupations. Et, à présent que Narcissa Malefoy venait de le lui rappeler, elle se sentait comme la pire des soeurs du monde.

« Hermione ? » s'inquiéta la blonde, avec une douceur qui perturbait toujours la jeune fille. « Vous vous sentez bien ? »

La brune se contenta de hocher la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

Par où devrait-elle commencer ? Il lui fallait dresser une liste des invités, choisir un endroit, un thème aussi peut-être, et envoyer les cartons d'invitation, se débrouiller pour qu'Harry ne devine pas ce qui se tramait derrière son dos, elle devrait, pour ça, probablement recruter quelques personnes pour l'aider à tout organiser et à noyer le poisson, elle devrait aussi s'occuper de trouver, acheter ou confectionner un cadeau exceptionnel pour son frère, trouver une tenue, et…

« Hermione, respirez » lui conseilla Narcissa, la sortant momentanément de ses pensées.

Hermione ne mit que quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle frôlait la crise de panique. Combien en avait-elle fait, depuis son réveil ? Combien de fois avait-elle ressenti cette horrible impression qu'une enclume lui compressait le torse, l'empêchant de respirer et, paradoxalement, provoquant une hyperventilation qu'elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler ? Combien de fois ? Elle ne pouvait plus les compter. Ce genre de crises arrivaient quotidiennement, maintenant. Toutes les nuits, chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Et en plein milieu de la journée, parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait confrontée à un événement de son passé dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

Ça lui arrivait bien plus souvent que sa fierté mal placée n'était prête à l'accepter.

Elle se força à prendre de grandes inspirations et à expirer le plus lentement possible. Rapidement, la crise s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et Hermione cilla plusieurs fois, reprenant pied avec la réalité.

« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle devant une tierce personne.

Narcissa se contenta de lui tapoter doucement la main avec un sourire rassurant.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point l'aristocrate était douce et patiente. Hermione ne savait pas si cela faisait partie intégrante de son caractère, ou si elle n'agissait ainsi que parce que la jeune fille était devenue amnésique. Inspirait-elle de la pitié à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait au Manoir ? Elle n'était pas sortie une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait emménagée, ce qui était assez étrange.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait fait part à Harry de son envie de rencontrer quelqu'un, peu importe qui, la personne en question faisait miraculeusement son apparition dans la journée, ou le lendemain de bonne heure. C'était presque comme si son frère ne voulait pas qu'elle mette les pieds dehors. Elle n'avait encore rien dit, parce qu'elle n'avait que des soupçons et qu'elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec Harry. Le pauvre avait suffisamment d'inquiétudes avec son travail - il était en charge d'une enquête compliquée, d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit - et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter inutilement avec une dispute futile qui pourrait le distraire. Il faisait un métier dangereux. S'il n'était pas concentré à cent pour cent dans son travail, il risquait à tout moment de faire un faux pas qui pourrait lui être fatal.

Elle même s'inquiétait suffisamment pour lui. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ajouter un nouveau point à la liste interminable des choses qui la préoccupait.

« Donc, l'anniversaire d'Harry » reprit-elle avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'en avait. « Vous avez une idée ? »

La blonde lui sourit, de ce sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant qui provoquait milles émotions contradictoires à la jeune fille.

« Et bien » commença Narcissa d'un ton de conspiratrice. « J'avais pensé que nous pourrions le fêter ici. »

Hermione sursauta, totalement surprise. Elle s'apprêtait à protester - beaucoup d'invités refuseraient probablement de mettre les pieds au Manoir Malefoy - mais la blonde lui sourit avec tendresse.

« Molly Weasley a déjà accepté cette idée » ajouta-t-elle, ayant visiblement compris ce qui inquiétait la brune. « Je suis certaine que les autres amis d'Harry accepteront également. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, le Manoir n'est plus ce qu'il était... »

Et ce n'était rien de le dire, pensa la jeune fille en observant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait mit plusieurs jours à se décider à entrer dans ce salon. Les souvenirs, bien réels dans son esprit, de sa torture par Bellatrix Lestrange était bien trop vivaces, bien trop présents, bien trop… _récents_ , en quelques sortes. Elle avait fini par mettre un pied prudent dans cette pièce, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Un besoin masochiste de se faire du mal ? Un espoir fugace que la pièce ferait remonter d'autres souvenirs plus récents ? Ou une simple curiosité ? Elle n'avait jamais mit les pied dans le reste du Manoir, avant d'y avoir emménagé. Ou, du moins, elle ne s'en souvenait pas. De ce qu'elle se rappelait avoir vécu ici, ne restait que le souvenirs affreux de ce salon sombre et lugubre où elle s'était tordue de douleur sous les doloris de sa geôlière, ses hurlements désespérés, le lustre de cristal qu'elle avait fixé tout du long et qui s'était, ensuite, effondré sur elle et Bellatrix. Et, plus triste, leur fuite précipitée et le poignard qui s'était logé dans le corps minuscule de Dobby…

Mais le reste du Manoir semblait si accueillant… Tout du moins, ce qu'elle avait pu en explorer. Elle avait parcouru presque toutes les pièces, sauf deux. Une au rez-de-chaussée, l'autre au premier étage. Les portes refusaient simplement de s'ouvrir, peu importait qu'elle actionne la poignée ou qu'elle y jette tous les sorts de sa connaissance.

Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision d'explorer ce salon, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle y découvrirait. Un hotel à la mémoire de Voldemort ? Un mur de souvenir en mémoire à Lucius et Bellatrix, et de tous les autres Mangemorts ? Peut-être même s'était-elle attendu à ce que la pièce soit restée telle quelle, son sang maculant encore le parquet en bois, le lustre en cristal explosé au sol… Mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de tout ça. Elle n'avait même pas reconnu l'endroit.

La pièce était très lumineuse, presque trop. Les rideaux sombres avaient été remplacés par des voiles clairs qui laissaient passer toute la lumière du soleil extérieur. Le lustre en cristal avait été remplacé par un autre, plus sobre peut-être, moins imposant. Les chandeliers disposés ça et là sur les murs et le mobilier éclairaient les quelques zones d'ombres d'une lumière chaleureuse et apaisante. Les murs avaient été peints en beige, ce qui contrastait avec le bois sombre du parquet et du mobilier et donnait à la pièce une atmosphère douce et accueillante. La cheminée était toujours allumée, sa chaleur étouffée par un sortilège pour ne pas surchauffer la pièce, et ajoutait une touche de convivialité à l'endroit.

C'était, étrangement, l'une de ces pièces favorites du Manoir. Elle y passait presque tout son temps, emmitouflée dans un châle en laine, blottie dans le canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, à lire un livre quelconque ou à discuter avec ses invités. Si quelqu'un avait été surpris de son choix, personne ne lui en avait fait la remarque. Narcissa avait semblé choquée lorsqu'elle l'avait découverte dans cette pièce, la première fois, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Hermione elle-même ne comprenait pas ce que cette pièce provoquait en elle. Elle s'y sentait bien, apaisée, rassurée. Alors que, Merlin, elle aurait dû la fuir comme la dragoncelle ! C'était ici qu'elle s'était faite torturée, bon sang ! Mais non. Elle ne ressentait rien de ce qu'elle aurait, normalement, dû ressentir. C'était paradoxal, étrange, illogique. Mais c'était comme ça. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Donc, » reprit-elle au bout d'un certain moment de silence. « Nous ferons la soirée ici. Et pour le repas ? »

Narcissa lui sourit, en réponse à son accord tacite ou pour le simple plaisir de la voir s'animer de retour, Hermione n'en savait rien.

Elles se mirent à discuter des préparatifs avec entrain.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Samedi 16 Juillet 1999, 14:30  
** _ **Réveil J+12**_

 **LES PRÉPARATIFS DU MARIAGE LONDUBAT-LOVEGOOD SUSPENDUS  
** _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chers lecteurs ! Le mariage de l'année n'est pour autant pas annulé. De ce que l'on sait, la future mariée a simplement décidé de s'accorder quelques jours de vacances pour partir à la recherche utopique d'une créature magique inexistante à l'autre bout du monde. En effet, Luna Lovegood, Directrice Adjointe du journal hebdomadaire_ Le Chicaneur _, semble s'être rendue en Argentine, sur les traces du Ronflak Cornu, une créature immense jamais aperçue mais dont son père, le non-moins célèbre et excentrique Xenophilius Lovegood, affirme l'existence depuis des années dans son journal... Neville Londubat, le futur marié, nous a même affirmé qu'il soutenait sa future femme dans ces croyances, et qu'ils reprendraient les préparatifs du mariage dès son retour en Angleterre. Avec toutes ces idées farfelues, nous sommes impatients de découvrir le_ _thème du mariage_ _et les coutumes étranges auxquelles la future mariée semble si attachée - rappelez-vous qu'elle nous a confié, il y a quelques jours à peine, qu'il était important de porter du jaune lors d'un mariage, pour y apporter le soleil et le bonheur… Ce qui nous fait trépigner d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir la robe que portera la future mariée !  
Nous restons à l'affût et vous promettons, chers lecteurs, de vous tenir au courant de l'avancée des préparatifs du premier mariage de cette nouvelle ère.  
Impatiemment votre, Sami Skeeter, rédactrice passionnée chez Sorcière Hebdo._

Drago jeta le journal sur la table à laquelle il était assis avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Pourquoi était-il autant dégoûté, ça… Il l'ignorait. Luna Lovegood - surnommée Loufoca, à Poudlard - était une jeune fille… _particulière_. Il n'y avait bien que Londubat pour l'aimer inconditionnellement. Et Théo, aussi, mais ça… C'était une autre histoire. Son meilleur ami - ou deuxième meilleur ami, selon les disputes récurrentes entre Blaise, Théo et lui - avait eu le béguin pour la jeune fille dès leur troisième année. Loufoca était en seconde année, à l'époque, et ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour savoir réellement ce qu'était l'amour et ses complications. Théo avait craqué pour ses cheveux blonds dorés et son air rêveur qu'elle arborait en toutes circonstances. Il la trouvait mignonne, attendrissante… Il avait vite déchanté lorsqu'il avait appris que la jeune fille avait accepté de se fiancer à Neville Londubat.

Ils avaient tous déchantés, en fait.

Se marier à peine sortis de l'école était… étrange. Précipité. Pas… sain, pas naturel. C'était comme si le couple avait peur de ne jamais en avoir le temps plus tard… C'était un comportement que l'on adoptait facilement en temps de guerre mais… pas _après._ Pas quand tout était terminé, et qu'on était certain d'avoir toute la vie devant soi… D'accord, Londubat avait cédé à une impulsion en faisant sa demande en mariage - sans bague, couvert de sang, de poussière et de boue, ce qui était tout sauf romantique, ce qui manquait incontestablement de classe, sans compter qu'ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble à ce moment là ! - juste après la Bataille Finale. Il avait probablement agi sous le coup de l'adrénaline… Il venait tout juste de décapiter un serpent, bon sang ! Et pas n'importe lequel, celui du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Celui auquel Voldemort tenait plus que tout puisque, chose qui n'était connue de très, très peu de gens, l'animal portait en lui un bout de son âme. Certes, Londubat avait grandement participé à la Victoire, en agissant ainsi. Mais il n'en savait rien, lui, à ce moment là. Il se sentait juste… tout puissant. Le roi du monde. Et il avait cédé à son orgueil en faisant une demande aberrante à la jeune fille qu'il aimait secrètement depuis plus de deux ans…

Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se contenter de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et de l'embrasser fougueusement - à l'abri des regards, s'entend, personne ne voulait voir _ça_ \- plutôt que de lui demander sa main sans même avoir préparé quoi que ce soit. Drago avait trouvé cette demande parfaitement ridicule. Plus encore que le sourire béat que la jeune fille lui avait accordé en réponse.

Ce balourd ne l'avait même pas embrassé lorsqu'elle avait dit oui. Il s'était contenté de la prendre dans ses bras et de la faire tournoyer dans les airs.

Relation platonique. C'était d'une tristesse…

Toujours était-il que, bien que la jeune fille ait accepté, et qu'ils aient attendus qu'elle ait fini ses études - puisqu'elle avait un an de moins qu'eux - ils aurait pu attendre encore avant d'entamer les préparatifs. La coutume, le _protocole_ , voulait que des fiançailles dignes de ce nom durent deux ans. Ce n'était ni trop, ni trop peu. Cela laissait suffisamment de temps aux futurs mariés pour être certains de leur décisions, pour rencontrer toute la famille de l'autre et pour organiser le mariage. La tradition, vicieuse, voulait, en prime, qu'ils ne vivent pas sous le même toit et qu'ils profitent de ce temps pour trouver une maison où vivre après le mariage. C'était là un prétexte pour rappeler aux futurs mariés qu'ils ne devaient _surtout pas_ consommer ce qui n'était pas encore officiel. Bien que, dans le cas de Londubat et de Lovegood, il était presque certain que le mariage ne serait probablement jamais consommé.

Drago avait peut-être tourné le dos aux croyances racistes de son père, il se sentait peut-être comme le vilain petit canard de la famille Malefoy, celui qui faisait honte à ses ancêtres, et qui avait lui-même honte d'eux, mais il respectait - plus ou moins - le protocole et les coutumes. C'était son côté… _aristocrate_. Son côté bien éduqué. Celui-là même qui le faisait tenir une chaise à une femme pour l'aider à s'asseoir, où lui tenir la porte pour la faire entrer dans une pièce, ou se lever de table lorsqu'elle se levait elle-même… Bref. La galanterie, la bonne éducation… Probablement l'une des seules choses que ces parents lui avaient apprise et à laquelle il tenait. Ça, et l'instinct de survie. Quoique, dans les deux cas, il bafouait un peu son éducation. Après tout, il avait tout juste dix-neuf ans, il était jeune, et personne ne lui en voudrait de rompre, de temps en temps, le protocole. Et il vivait avec son temps. A cette époque-ci, saluer les gens d'une révérence ou d'un baisemain était devenu légèrement ringard… Sauf avec les filles qu'on voulait séduire… Mais là encore, ça posait problème avec le protocole, puisqu'il n'était pas censé _séduire_ avant le mariage… Encore moins coucher. Et… Attendre d'être marié pour coucher, c'était aussi ringard que se baisser légèrement en claquant les talons pour saluer un interlocuteur…

Enfin...

Ce mariage précipité soulevait bien des questions. La communauté magique s'extasiait face à cette relation idyllique - bien que non romantique, la demande en mariage particulière avait fait sensation auprès des quadragénaires en manque d'amour - et beaucoup de sorcier voyaient là un moyen comme un autre de profiter de la vie, de fêter, en quelques sortes, la Victoire en concluant toute cette histoire par un mariage d'amour. Au ministère, les plus hauts gradés se félicitaient, trouvant là un prétexte pour clore une bonne fois pour toute l'ère puriste des Sang-Purs en mettant un terme aux mariages de raison. Mais dans les bas-fonds de la ville, là où traînait toute la population rejetée et tous les paranoïaque persuadés que le Ministère complotait dans le dos de toute la société magique, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Tantôt on criait au complot - évidemment - prétextant que le Ministère avait tout organisé, peut-être même avait-il payé les futurs-mariés pour arranger toute l'affaire sans éveiller les soupçons, dans l'unique but de se donner une bonne image, tantôt on hurlait à l'abrutissement des masses - là aussi, évidemment - en affirmant que toute cette histoire avait été monté de toute pièce pour endormir la société et cacher les lourds secrets que le Ministère continuait de leur dissimuler - Les Silences de La Guerre, comme les paranoïaques aimaient les appeler.

La vérité, c'est qu'ils avaient tous faux, sur toute la ligne.

Londubat et Lovegood était juste… jeune. Trop jeune pour se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient une énorme erreur. Se marier à dix-sept ans ? Sérieusement ? Sans même avoir construit une relation - aussi minime soit-elle - avant ça ? C'était de la pure folie.

Il ne leur donnait pas deux ans avant de divorcer.

Enfin, présentement, ce qui le dégoûtait le plus, ce n'était pas l'idiotie de ses anciens camarades de classe - et accessoirement nouveaux amis-parce-qu'il-passait-sa-vie-avec-Potter-qui-était-ami-avec-eux - ni même le fait que Loufoca s'était enfuie à l'autre bout du monde à la recherche du Ronflak Cornu - était-il nécessaire qu'il précise, par la même occasion, qu'elle avait engagé un étudiant spécialisé dans les créatures magiques pour l'accompagner, étudiant qu'il connaissait très bien puisqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur, deuxième à l'occasion, ami, nul autre que Théodore Nott, l'imbécile qui en pinçait pour elle depuis des années ? - mais plutôt le fait que cette affreuse Sami Skeeter semblait vouer un culte à ce nouveau couple…

Sami Skeeter… Cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête, aussi simple que ça. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez elle. D'abord, elle faisait du chantage à Ronald Weasley, ensuite elle débarquait à Londres pour des raisons totalement inconnue - soit-disant qu'elle voulait simplement se rapprocher de sa cousine - et maintenant, elle tournait autour de ses "amis" comme une vipère prête à attaquer…

Tout ça lui semblait louche. Vraiment louche.

Potter s'était moqué de lui, quand il lui en avait parlé.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il pensait _Potter_ et non pas _Harry_. Il lui en voulait. Ils s'en voulaient mutuellement. Potter parce que Drago fuyait le Manoir comme s'il renfermait la dragoncelle, qu'il le laissait se débrouiller seul avec Hermione, et qu'il faisait, en prime, de la peine à sa mère. Et Drago parce que Potter se mêlait un peu trop de sa vie privée - vraiment _trop_ privée, il ne se permettait pas de mettre le nez dans sa relation avec Weasley-fille, il aurait dû en faire autant avec sa non-relation avec Hermione - et parce qu'il ne prenait pas ses inquiétudes au sérieux.

Il lui avait rétorqué qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. Qu'il devenait paranoïaque. Qu'il aurait plutôt dû se réjouir du manque de rebondissement dans leur enquête plutôt que de chercher à accuser la terre entière.

Drago ne savait quoi en penser.

Parce que le problème, c'était bien l'Affaire, il n'était pas idiot au point de se voiler la face. L'enquête n'avançait plus. Il ne s'était plus rien passé depuis que le Square Grimmaurd avait été corrompu. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à déterminer comment leur homme était entré à l'intérieur - et, par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner y vivre, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'Hermione vive dans un endroit dans lequel on pouvait entrer comme dans un moulin à vent !

Drago n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Et, peut-être qu'il avait effectivement besoin de décharger sa frustration en accusant n'importe qui, à tort et à travers. Peut-être… Ou peut-être qu'il avait raison, et que son ami n'était plus assez inquiet pour le prendre au sérieux...

Cette absence de rebondissement l'angoisse. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les raisons de ce silence. Pour commencer, il soupçonnait que leur homme ait décidé de faire une pause pour endormir leur méfiance, ce qui semblait fonctionner avec Potter. Plus de menaces, ce qui voulait dire plus de danger, donc plus de raisons de s'inquiéter. Harry voulait croire que toute cette histoire était terminée. Drago n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais c'était un coup joliment joué de la part de leur homme. Le blond se retrouvait donc seul pour mener la partie. Ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais c'était comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur Harry.

Ensuite, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Pourquoi leur homme décidait-il de disparaître soudainement, précisément quand Hermione se réveillait amnésique ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu'il pensait avoir frappé assez fort avec l' _Imperium_ lancé au jeune Daniel, suffisamment fort pour qu'Hermione reste en retrait ? Ou bien l'homme n'avait-il simplement pas prévu que la jeune fille deviendrait perdrait la mémoire ?

Cette supposition était, aux yeux de Drago, la plus logique. Et elle soulevait d'autres questions. Des questions qu'il n'aimait pas se poser. Des questions auxquelles il avait peur de trouver des réponses. Il était évident que leur homme attendait qu'Hermione retrouve la mémoire pour agir de nouveau. Donc...

Première question. Finirait-il par perdre patience et par attaquer la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ait entièrement retrouvé la mémoire ? Harry et lui avaient, d'un commun accord, décidé de ne rien dévoiler à Hermione tant qu'elle ne serait pas en meilleure… forme. C'était peut-être une erreur, après tout, elle avait très mal réagi la première fois. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Et le Médicomage leur avait dit de lui éviter le stress, sinon elle risquait de faire un blocage et, inconsciemment, elle refuserait de se souvenir...

Deuxième question. Pourquoi leur homme attendait-il qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? C'était ce qui effrayait le plus Drago. La première possibilité était que leur homme était un pur sadique, en bonne et dûe forme, et qu'il voulait que la jeune fille soit parfaitement consciente de ce qui lui arrivait pour pouvoir la persécuter à nouveau. La seconde hypothèse, la plus logique aux yeux du Serpentard, était que l'homme attendait qu'elle se souvienne de sa relation avec Drago. Tout simplement parce que c'était ce qui semblait avoir été l'élément important des menaces. Surtout les derniers événements. Leur homme en voulait à Hermione d'avoir trahi - ou trompé, ça dépendait juste du point de vue - Ronald avec son pire ennemi. Il voulait donc qu'Hermione se souvienne parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait fait avec Drago, pour pouvoir le lui faire payer.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Drago évitait la jeune fille comme la dragoncelle.

C'était peut-être une erreur. Ça la faisait souffrir, d'après ce que Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Ginny, Harry et même sa mère et Severus lui avaient dit. Et lui… Lui, il mourait un peu plus chaque jour passé éloigné d'elle. Mais… Si elle ne se souvenait pas… Si elle ne se rappelait pas leur relation… Peut-être que leur homme finirait pas la laisser tranquille pour de bon ? Peut-être était-ce le meilleur moyen de la protéger ? L'éloigner de lui…

D'un autre côté, Drago continuait de mener son enquête avec acharnement. Parce que s'il retrouvait l'enflure qui s'en prenait à Hermione et qu'il l'enfermait à Azkaban, il pourrait reprendre sa place dans la vie de la jeune fille. Il pourrait l'aider à se souvenir, et leur amour cesserait de n'être qu'un souvenir existant dans _sa_ tête et dans ses tripes. Il pourrait être avec elle, en toute sécurité… Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient aller au bout des rêves qu'il faisait parfois, lorsqu'il se laissait aller à espérer que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar…

Mais l'enquête n'avançait pas. Oh, il avait plusieurs pistes, évidemment. Toutes des impasses. Ou des routes tellement étroites qu'il avait la conviction qu'il se trompait de chemin. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand il était question d'Hermione.

Et une petite voix, vicieuse, lui répétait fréquemment que, si leur homme refaisait surface, ce serait peut-être plus simple de lui mettre la main dessus. Peut-être que s'il aidait Hermione à se souvenir, et que les menaces recommençait, alors il pourrait l'arrêter et mettre un terme à tout ça…

Mais c'était un trop gros risque. Un risque énorme. Parce que s'il n'attrapait pas leur homme, et qu'Hermione se retrouvait blessée, ou pire… Il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Un coup de vent fit voler le journal qu'il avait délaissé et il reprit pied avec la réalité. Assis à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur - terrasse qui n'était que très rarement installée, il fallait donc en profiter - il observa les gens assis autour de lui ainsi que les passants qui se promenaient avec insouciance sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette garce de Skeeter lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un lieu public, comme la toute première fois qu'il avait réellement discuté avec elle, après être allé la rencontrer chez sa cousine. Oh, Drago n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien que la jeune femme avait agit ainsi dans l'unique but d'être vue avec lui. Pourquoi, ça restait un mystère… Parce qu'elle avait des choses à cacher, et qu'elle avait peur que Drago se montre violent avec elle pour obtenir des réponses ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle n'était qu'une arriviste, et qu'être vue en compagnie d'un Malefoy - même si ce nom n'avait plus beaucoup d'influence - serait peut-être un plus pour sa carrière ?

Elle n'avait fait que le mener en calèche tout au long de la conversation, il en était certain. Tout, de son ton moqueur à sa posture charmeuse, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle se jouait de lui. Evidemment qu'elle voulait couvrir le mariage de l'année, n'importe quel journaliste people en rêvait ! Evidemment qu'elle avait l'intention d'interviewer les amis du couple, il fallait que la communauté magique sache à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! Elle voulait d'ailleurs _absolument_ avoir son avis à lui sur le couple de l'année. Jamais ? Oh, quel dommage… Enfin, il était vrai qu'il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec les futurs mariés, à Poudlard… Et maintenant… Et maintenant d'ailleurs ? Hm ? Pardon ? Hermione Potter ? Oh, bien sûr qu'elle voulait la rencontrer, cette jeune fille semblait avoir milles secrets à cacher, et n'était-elle pas l'une des figures emblématiques de la guerre, ainsi qu'une amie très proche des futurs mariés ? Son avis comptait, et elle était impatiente d'entendre son point de vue. Oh, la révélation… Bien sûr, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tenu le scoop de l'année dans ses mains, mais c'était de bonne guerre… Pansy Parkinson avait probablement joué de ses relations pour obtenir l'exclusivité du dernier secret des Potter… Si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir écrit cet article elle-même ? Bien sûr ! Un article pareil, c'était probablement l'oeuvre la plus importante de la carrière de Parkinson, elle n'aurait sûrement plus jamais rien de _mieux_ , et elle-même comptait bien se rattraper en couvrant le mariage du siècle. Si elle faisait ça pour se venger de ne pas avoir eu d'article croustillant à écrire sur Ronald Weasley, à l'époque, à Paris ? Bien sûr que non ! Ronald Weasley, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, mort et enterré, malheureusement pour lui. Elle était bonne joueuse. Et puis, si elle avait voulu écrire un article sur lui, à l'époque, elle l'aurait fait. Il avait marchandé, après tout, et elle avait accepté quelques souvenirs en échange de son silence… Elle, un monstre ? Oh, voyons, non ! Elle raffolait simplement de tout les petits ragots qui courraient, ce n'était pas un mal. Si elle était prête à s'abaisser aux pires bassesses pour arriver à ses fins ? Disons simplement qu'elle ne manquait pas d'ambition… Elle aurait fait une parfaite Serpentarde ? Merci, vous aussi.

Garce. Garce. Garce.

Manipulatrice, menteuse, et Ô combien agaçante. Oui, une parfaite Serpentarde. Si elle n'avait pas travaillé pour le magazine people, et si Pansy n'avait pas travaillé pour _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , et si elles n'avaient pas, par conséquent, été des ennemis professionnelles, elles se seraient toutes les deux entendue à merveille, aucun doute là dessus.

Elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

Skeeter, pas Pansy, évidemment.

Merlin ce qu'il avait mal au crâne…

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Dimanche 17 Juillet 1999, 16:30  
** _ **Réveil J+13**_

Hermione avait mal au crâne.

Elle reposa son livre sur la table du salon et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge posée au dessus de la cheminée. Comme tous les dimanches, Harry et Narcissa prenaient le thé dans le petit boudoir qui se trouvait au fond du couloir, à côté de cette porte qu'elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir.

Oh, elle avait interrogée Narcissa sur ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte en bois. L'aristocrate lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas le lui dire. Elle n'avait pas prit de détour, n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir ou à se trouver une excuse. "Ce secret ne m'appartient pas, Hermione, désolée" avait-elle simplement répondu.

Elle vivait là, bon sang ! C'était _son_ Manoir, _sa_ maison. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte ? Elle en avait parlé à Harry, il avait explosé de rire. "Tu te prends la tête pour rien, Mia" avait-il rétorqué, sans pour autant lui dire ce que cette pièce renfermait.

Hermione détestait les secrets. Elle détestait ne _pas savoir_.

Décidant d'aller faire une sieste - Harry resterait enfermé avec Narcissa jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et, à ce moment là, quelqu'un viendrait la chercher - elle quitta le salon dans lequel elle passait tout son temps et se dirigea lentement jusqu'à l'étage. En passant dans le couloir, elle s'arrêta devant cette autre porte qui ne s'ouvrait pas, et ne put résister à la tentation. Elle essaya donc une nouvelle fois - vainement, elle le savait déjà - d'ouvrir la porte pour découvrir ce qu'elle cachait. Et, comme elle l'avait anticipé, la poignée ne bougea pas d'un millimètre dans sa main. Sa migraine étant trop forte pour qu'elle tente d'utiliser la magie, elle décida de ne pas tenter de l'ouvrir avec un nouveau sortilège, et reprit sa route en direction de sa chambre, quelques mètres plus loin.

A peine s'était-elle retournée qu'elle se figea, nette, comme une statue. Pourtant, une statue n'avait pas de coeur, encore moins un coeur qui battait aussi fort que le sien… Une statue n'aurait pas eu de papillons dans le ventre en voyant qui se tenait là, devant elle, à seulement quelques mètres…

Drago Malefoy l'observait sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion. Son masque d'impassibilité fermement accroché au visage. Il ne semblait pas furieux, il ne semblait pas dégoûté, il ne semblait même pas la voir, en fait. Et pourtant, il la voyait, puisqu'il avait les yeux rivés dans les siens… Des yeux gris perçants qui semblait fouiller son esprit à la recherche de… De quoi ?

Et elle ? Que cherchait-elle dans ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux ? De la haine ? Du dégoût ? Comme ce qu'elle avait perçu à maintes reprises au cour des dernières années sur ce visage d'aristocrate arrogant ? Ou bien cherchait-elle autre chose ? Une preuve que les fables qu'on lui avait raconté depuis presque deux semaines n'étaient pas que des mensonges ? Cherchait-elle de l'amour ? Du désir ? Dans ce regard froid et distant ? Ou peut-être qu'elle espérait simplement y trouver d'autres réponses ? Des réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs jours déjà… Pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas venu la voir ? Pourquoi semblait-il l'éviter ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mit les pieds chez lui depuis qu'elle y avait emménager ? Pourquoi était-il le seul qui ne cherchait pas à l'aider à se souvenir, à se rappeler ce que tout le monde voulait qu'elle se remémore ? Alors qu'il était, pourtant, le premier concerné…

Mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne trouvait rien. Que ce soit dans ses yeux, dans son visage ou même dans sa posture… Drago Malefoy ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il ressentait en se tenant là, devant elle, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son minuscule coma, depuis qu'elle était devenue amnésique, depuis qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins agressée dans sa chambre d'hôpital…

Alors qu'elle… Elle était assaillie de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle avait énormément de mal à gérer. La colère, dominant tout le reste, parce qu'il était là, et qu'il ne disait rien, et qu'il ne montrait rien, et qu'elle le détestait pour ne pas encore avoir ouvert la bouche pour dire… n'importe quoi ! Peu importait ! Et le désir, insidieux, vicieux, qui se formait dans son ventre, provoquant des millions de papillons qui virevoltaient et lui retournait les tripes comme jamais… Et la culpabilité, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté était vrai… Et la colère de nouveau, parce qu'il était probablement le seul à pouvoir faire renaître ses souvenirs là, et qu'il ne l'aidait pas, qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de se tenir là, immobile dans ce couloir, à l'observait sans laisser paraître aucune émotion.

Et la panique, soudaine, douloureuse. La tête qui lui tournait, et l'envie de pleurer, et l'envie de vomir parce qu'elle se sentait totalement désorientée.

Elle courut dans sa chambre et s'y enferma d'un geste négligent de la baguette. La magie employée lui ôta toutes les forces qui lui restaient et elle s'écroula au sol. En sécurité dans sa chambre, elle laissa libre court à ses larmes, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Lundi 18 Juillet 1999, 22:30  
** _ **Réveil J+14**_

Drago sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer, cognant dans sa poitrine avec une force que seul l'adrénaline pouvait lui donner. Si ce type continuait à s'égosiller, il ne donnait vraiment pas cher de sa peau… Sa patience avait des limites, vraiment… C'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à supporter ses insultes aussi longtemps… S'il s'avisait de prononcer encore une fois le mot "Mangemort" ou "Traître"...

« Hey, ma jolie ! » lança l'homme assis à côté de lui en se tournant vers le reste de la salle, appelant il-ne-savait-qui. « Ramène tes jolies fesses ici et occupe-toi de moi ! »

Drago se tourna vivement vers l'homme et le toisa avec un tel dégoût… Comment un homme, qui se prétendait être Sang-Pur, pouvait-il s'adresser à une femme de cette façon ? Où était-donc passé le protocole ? La bonne éducation ? La galanterie ?

 _Oublié dans son verre de Whisky_ , lui lança sa conscience - pourtant elle-même abrutie par l'alcool.

Il ne se rendit compte d'avoir levé sa baguette - probablement pour lancer un sort quelconque à cet être abjecte - que lorsqu'elle lui échappa des mains. Il se tourna vers l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur et fusilla son soit-disant meilleur ami du regard en le voyant attraper _sa_ baguette d'un mouvement habile.

Blaise s'avança vers eux, et toisa le quadragénaire d'un regard dédaigneux.

« Toi, tu dégages » déclara-t-il simplement, avec ce ton doucereusement dangereux qu'il n'adoptait que lorsqu'il était à deux doigt de perdre son calme légendaire. « Tout de suite. Et si je te vois encore une seule fois parler à une femme de cette façon, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de te servir de ce qui semble être la partie de ton corps que tu préfère. Suis-je clair ? »

Le quadragénaire, ivre et couvert de boue, ravala les répliques acerbes qu'il s'apprêtait à lui balancer et acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête avant de déguerpir. Drago l'observa, amusé, se diriger vers le fond de la salle, la queue entre les jambes, avant d'emprunter le réseau de Cheminettes pour disparaître.

« Et toi, tu repose immédiatement ce verre, où tu risque fortement de le regretter » lui ordonna sèchement le Serpentard.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur au visage, et avala le contenu de son verre de bièraubeurre d'un seul trait. Pour toute réponse, Blaise lui envoya son poing dans les côtes, dans uppercut parfaitement bien placé, lui faisant immédiatement recraché ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter sur le comptoir devant lui.

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Tom, le barman, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. « Pas de bagarre où je vous fait déguerpir avant que vous n'ayez le temps de dire Quidditch ! »

Il avait déjà sa baguette en main, et les fusillait du regard. Il avait beau ne plus être tout jeune - sans pour autant être vraiment vieux - il semblait assez menaçant pour que les deux jeunes hommes acquiesce docilement. Tom nettoya le comptoir d'un coup de baguette distrait, les toisa une dernière fois, et s'en alla s'occuper de ses autres clients.

Blaise s'installa sur le tabouret que l'ordure avait précédemment occupé, et Drago lui lança un regard noir.

« Je t'avais prévenu » siffla son ami.

Le blond se contenta de grogner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'interminables secondes de silence, la voix pâteuse.

Le brun l'observait comme s'il était une énigme à résoudre. Drago détestait ça. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Cette façon particulière qu'avait Blaise de le sonder. Severus faisait pareil. Harry aussi, parfois.

Hermione le faisait sans cesse...

Il se renfrogna à la pensée de la jeune fille et plongea son regard songeur dans son verre vide. Merlin ce qu'il avait soif. Il n'avait pas assez bu. Il n'était pas assez ivre… Pas assez ivre pour oublier…

« Que s'est-il passé ? » l'interrogea finalement Blaise, une inquiétude sincère dans la voix.

Pour qui s'inquiétait-il ? Pour Draco, parce qu'il était dans un état pitoyable ? Ou pour _elle_ ? Parce qu'il était clair, depuis quelques jours, que Blaise portait la lionne dans son coeur, et qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'en prendre à Drago, lui reprochant sans cesse de ne pas agir.

« Dray, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » insista son ami.

Pour lui, donc. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Et il fallait avouer qu'il y avait de quoi.

La veille, Drago avait transplanné sur le Chemin de Traverse et s'était rué au Chaudron Baveur, hurlant à Tom qu'il voulait son meilleur Whisky Pur-Feu. Il avait bu la bouteille, s'était endormi sur le comptoir, et le tavernier l'avait traîné dans l'une des chambre de l'auberge. A son réveil, Drago n'avait même pas cherché à s'excuser ou à s'expliquer. Il avait envoyé un mot à Harry pour le prévenir qu'il n'irait pas travailler, et avait passé la journée à se noyer dans l'alcool.

Mauvaise idée, bien sûr. Ça ne servait à rien. Déjà, parce que ses années à Poudlard - les trois dernières, surtout, les pires - l'avaient immunisé contre les effets de l'alcool. Il lui fallait bien trois ou quatre bouteilles pour être vraiment ivre. Ensuite, parce qu'une petite voix vicieuse dans son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse qu'un autre avait tenté de faire la même chose que lui, des mois durant, et avait fini entre quatre planches…

Et il ne voulait pas finir comme Ronald Weasley…

Il s'était donc contenté de dévaliser leur réserve de bièraubeurre en se sentant minable.

Il ne répondit pas à la question de son ami.

« Comment m'as tu trouvé ? » demanda-t-il à la place, d'une voix légèrement boudeuse.

« Tom a envoyé un hibou à ta mère » répliqua Blaise avec une désapprobation affichée. « Il a jugé que, vu ton état, il fallait mieux que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper de toi. J'étais au Manoir… Tu as de la chance, sinon Potter et Rogue auraient débarqué en fanfare et tu n'aurais vraiment pas apprécier... »

Le blond laissa échapper un rire amer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Drago ? » insista le brun.

« Elle me déteste... » souffla-t-il, horrifié d'entendre sa voix se briser. Il n'allait tout de même pas fondre en larmes devant son meilleur ami ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il manquait craquer devant lui… Ça devenait ridicule !

« Arrête de dire ça... » tenta son meilleur ami avec douceur. « Tu n'as même pas essayé de... »

« J'ai essayé » le coupa sèchement Drago. « Hier, je… Je suis rentré au Manoir, je voulais… Je suis tombé sur elle dans le couloir, devant ma chambre… Elle… Tu aurais vu comment elle m'a regardé… Il y avait tant de haine dans son regard… Je… Elle… Elle me déteste, mec. Elle me hait. »

Et voilà, il pleurait. Comme un gosse capricieux, comme une loque humaine. N'était-il pas devenu une véritable loque humaine ? Sans Hermione… Il n'était rien sans elle… Il faisait tout de travers… Il ne savait même plus s'enivrer convenablement !

Il essuya ses larmes silencieuses d'un revers de main et appela discrètement la serveuse.

« Un Irish Coffee, s'il vous plaît » demanda-t-il simplement, priant pour que son ami n'ait rien à redire sur sa commande. Le Whisky serait noyé dans le café, ils ne savaient pas les préparer correctement, ici. Et la caféine serait suffisante pour lui redonner quelques forces.

Blaise ne fit aucune réflexion et demanda simplement la même chose.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs verres.

« Tu as essayé de lui parler ? » demanda son ami, sans réelle accusation dans la voix.

« Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps » siffla Drago, sa colère se réveillant à nouveaux dans sa poitrine. « Elle… elle ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de dire un mot ! Elle s'est enfuit, comme une lâche ! Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et… Et… Et je suis parti... »

« Donc, tu n'as pas essayé d'insister » conclut Blaise.

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, hein ? » répliqua-t-il avec rage. « Que je défonce la porte de sa chambre ? Que je lui lance un sortilège pour la forcer à m'écouter ? Elle me déteste déjà assez comme ça... »

« Elle ne te déteste pas » lui assura Blaise avec irritation. « Elle est juste paumée. »

« Alors pourquoi... » commença-t-il, mais son meilleur ami le fit taire d'un simple regard.

Blaise ne semblait _jamais_ furieux. C'était… flippant.

« Parce qu'elle t'attend, pauvre idiot ! » répliqua le brun sans aucune délicatesse. « Elle attend depuis des jours que tu ailles la voir pour lui parler, pour la rassurer, pour l'aider à se souvenir… Et toi, comme un con, tu ne fais rien. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été là-bas, à ton avis, hein ? » riposta-t-il, furieux d'être ainsi accusé.

« Mais comment tu veux qu'elle le sache si tu ne le lui as même pas dit ? » asséna Blaise en élevant encore un peu plus la voix.

Drago avait bien conscience que plusieurs sorciers, autour d'eux, les observaient avec un mélange d'appréhension, d'excitation et de curiosité. Tom, à l'autre bout de la pièce, leur lança un regard menaçant.

Il n'y prêta aucun intention.

« Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps ! » s'exclama-t-il, hurlant toute sa frustration, en se levant d'un bond. Blaise détenait toujours sa baguette, mais la formation d'Auror lui avait appris à cogner avec ses poings si nécessaire, et il n'hésiterait pas à le démontrer à son meilleur ami.

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu cesse de te cacher derrière de faux prétexte » asséna le brun avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Le coup partit tout seul.

Blaise en tomba de son tabouret, les mains en coupe sur son nez pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur, le fusillant du regard au passage.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Certes, il était en colère, certes, il avait vraiment envisagé de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais jamais _, jamais_ , il n'aurait pensé le faire pour de vrai. Il ne s'en était jamais pris physiquement à son meilleur ami, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue - comme lorsque Blaise lui avait envoyé son uppercut, un peu plus tôt, pour le faire immédiatement désaoulé. Mais les attaques sous le coup de la colère...

Le coup était _vraiment_ partit tout seul.

XXX

 **Londres, Royaume-Uni : Mardi 19 Juillet 1999, 14:30  
** _ **Réveil J+15**_

Un coup sur son épaule le réveilla en sursaut.

« Réveille toi, Drago » lui ordonna une voix familière.

« Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? » grommela-t-il en émergeant de son sommeil, une bile affreuse coincée dans la gorge.

Il avait envie de vomir. Pourquoi avait-il envie de vomir ? Pourquoi avait-il la sensation de ne plus rien avoir à vomir ? Avait-il déjà vomi ?

Et, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » répondit la voix avec un amusement palpable.

Il grogna, se frotta les yeux et tenta de se souvenir des derniers événements. Tout ce qui lui revenait, c'était le Chaudron Baveur. Pourquoi n'y était-il pas ? Il aurait pu dormir là-bas, plutôt que de débarquer chez…

« John, qu'est-ce que je fous chez toi ? » insista le blond sans aucune patience.

L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir.

« T'es arrivé hier soir, complètement paniqué parce que tu avais frappé Blaise » annonça John en le poussant sans ménagement pour le forcer à s'asseoir convenablement dans le canapé miteux où il était allongé. Drago s'exécuta, et l'adolescent se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant. « T'avais l'air perdu et un peu pompette. T'as dégommé toute ma réserve d'herbes... »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et observa la table basse devant lui, sur laquelle reposait un cendrier plein de mégots de joints calcinés, les restes de poussière de tabac et d'herbes mélangés éparpillés un peu partout à côté.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama-t-il, les souvenirs brefs de sa nuit lui revenant en mémoire.

Oui, il se souvenait d'être arrivé chez John en hurlant comme un fou qu'il avait fait une connerie. Bon, frapper Blaise était une erreur, certes, mais une _connerie_ ? John n'avait pas semblé surpris, ni même gêné d'être interrompu en pleine orgie…

« Oh, putain » souffla le blond, horrifié. « Dis-moi que je n'ai pas participé à ce que j'ai interrompu hier soir... »

« Non ! » s'exclama John, choqué. « Bon Dieu, non ! Tu les as tous renvoyé à coups de menaces plus ou moins imagées… Merci beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Je risque d'avoir du mal à les faire revenir un jour... »

« Tant mieux » répliqua Drago, plutôt fier de lui.

Quoique… l'odeur de beuh qui lui collait à la peau parlait d'elle-même…

« Mec, j'suis désolé » s'excusa le jeune homme, sincère. « J'aurais pas dû déconner. Surtout pas devant toi... »

« Tu plaisantes, ou quoi ? » riposta John, peinant visiblement de plus en plus à contenir son hilarité. « C'est sûrement pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser pour ça… J'suis pas vraiment en position de te faire la morale... »

« Justement... » souffla Drago, en se massant les tempes. Merlin ce qu'il avait mal au crâne. « Je dois te donner le bon exemple, pas... »

Cette fois, John explosa bel et bien de rire.

« Arrête ça » cingla-t-il, vexé que l'adolescent se paie sa tête. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »

« Mais toi, bien sûr ! » s'exclama John, avant de se calmer difficilement. « Ecoute, faut vraiment que tu arrête de jouer les adultes responsables avec moi. T'as même pas vingt ans, t'as le droit de te mettre une murge de temps en temps, ou de te défoncer si tu en as envie. D'autant que, tu as beau tenter de me montrer la marche à suivre, je ne t'écoute pas de toute façon. Donc… Économise ta salive et arrête de culpabiliser. »

Drago se renfrogna, douché. John n'avait pas vraiment tort. Il faisait un piètre adulte pour l'adolescent. Il n'était pas un bon exemple, n'avait aucune autorité sur lui et ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il vivait dans la crainte perpétuelle qu'un jour, un collègue se pointe au Ministère avec John sous le bras pour le faire enfermer à Azkaban. Et que ferait-il, lui ?

L'adolescent posa un main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Arrête de te torturer, Drago » souffla-t-il avec douceur. « Tu n'es pas responsable de moi. J'aurais mal tourné avec ou sans toi... »

Le blond ne répondit pas.

Le silence s'installa, paisible. Au bout d'un moment, l'apprenti Auror songea à envoyer un hibou à ses collègues pour les prévenir de son absence, mais… Il n'en avait pas le courage. Il lui faudrait trouver une excuse, et il avait trop mal au crâne pour y réfléchir.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à Harry » annonça John d'une voix hésitante. « Je sens que tu penses à lui. Je l'ai prévenu que tu étais avec moi et que tu n'étais pas en état d'aller bosser. »

Drago hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé miteux.

« Encore désolé » souffla-t-il en se massant les tempes.

Son ami balaya ses excuses d'un gestes négligé de la main.

« Si tu veux vraiment t'excuser » lança-t-il avec malice. « Explique moi plutôt pourquoi tu t'es mis une murge. »

« Parce que tu ne le sais pas déjà ? » répliqua-t-il, amer. John, avec ses dons de voyance - ou d'empathie, il ne savait plus vraiment comment les nommer - savait toujours tout sur tout.

« Non » avoua l'adolescent. « Quand je me suis concentré sur toi, hier soir, j'ai senti ton ébriété et j'ai coupé la communication... »

Drago grimaça. Il avait _senti_ son ébriété. Ce qui revenait à dire qu'il s'était senti ivre également. Ce qui, par conséquent, le fit culpabiliser. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à son ami. Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que John tenterait de se concentrer sur lui.

« J'ai essayé de parler avec Hermione » annonça le jeune homme d'une voix blanche. « Mais elle ne m'a même pas laissé l'occasion de dire un mot, elle… Elle me déteste, John. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Il fut horrifié de sentir, à nouveau, les larmes dans sa voix. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il avant de parvenir à parler d'elle sans manquer d'éclater en sanglots ? Et surtout, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi… _pathétique_ ?

« Elle ne te déteste pas » contra John, avec tellement de conviction que Drago se tourna vivement vers lui pour le dévisager. Son ami ne mentait pas. Il ne lui disait pas ça simplement pour le rassurer, ou le motiver à faire quelque chose. Il lui disait ça parce qu'il le _savait_. Et, malgré sa décision de ne plus faire appel à lui pour obtenir des informations qui lui échappaient, il se surprit à espérer. A espérer vraiment.

« Tu en es sûr ? » insista-t-il malgré tout. Il avait besoin de se l'entendre répéter. Encore et encore.

« Certain » asséna l'adolescent, et le blond sentit son coeur battre plus vite. « Elle est terrifiée. Elle a peur parce que toute sa vie est chamboulée. Elle n'a plus aucun repère. Son frère mène une vie qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer est mort et elle n'arrive pas à le pleurer, et en prime, on lui annonce qu'elle est en couple avec son pire ennemi... » Drago grimaça, mais le laissa poursuivre. « Et toi, tu l'évite. Et elle se demande pourquoi. Parce que tout le monde lui dit que vous étiez vraiment proche, mais que tu es le seul à ne pas chercher à l'aider... »

« Mais j'ai essayé ! » protesta le jeune homme. « J'ai essayé d'aller la voir, de lui parler… D'accord, je m'y suis peut-être pris un peu tard mais… Je te jure, John, elle m'a regardé avec tellement de colère... »

« C'est parce qu'elle _est_ en colère » coupa John. « Elle est en colère parce que tu es le seul à détenir toutes les réponses à ses questions, mais que tu l'évite. Alors oui, tu as essayé, et oui, tu avais de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire avant, mais… Elle, elle n'en sait rien. »

Drago pris le temps de réfléchir à ces informations.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, d'après toi ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un long moment de silence.

John lui lança un tel regard moqueur que le blond se sentit stupide.

« A ton avis ? » riposta l'adolescent. « Tu dois trouver un moyen de lui rendre la mémoire. Peu importe comment, peu importe si elle est en colère, ou si elle refuse de te voir pour le moment… Tu dois lui rendre la mémoire. »

Le pire, songea Drago, c'est qu'il avait raison. Et il le savait parfaitement.

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteure :** Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je ne préfère pas vous donner de date, même approximative, pour la suite, parce que, me connaissant, il va encore se passer trente-six milles trucs qui m'empêcheront de respecter mes propres deadlines et vous serez probablement déçus d'attendre. Donc, juste, surveillez vos boîtes e-mails. Et, en attendant, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aller lire ma nouvelle fiction pour patienter (là, au moins, je suis obligée de poster tous les jours, puisque c'est un Calendrier de l'Avent...)_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt, ici ou ailleurs !_

 ** _Dabisous !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	31. Echanges Epistolaires

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas. C'est bien un nouveau chapitre que voilà ! Avec... Quoi ? Six mois de retard ? Ouais, je sais, j'abuse. Mais, pour être honnête avec vous, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Et je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite... J'ai dû le recommencer genre cinq fois, facile. En effaçant des centaines (que dis-je, des milliers !) de mots parce que ça ne me convenait pas. Et là... Et bien, disons que c'était soit je publiais tel quel, soit j'effaçais une nouvelle fois et c'était reparti pour deux ou trois mois d'attente supplémentaire._

 _Donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Ni pour l'attente, ni pour la qualité bof-bof de ce chapitre qui est, en plus, bien différent des autres puisqu'il ne contient que des lettres. Voilà. Un chapitre épistolaire. Ca faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'essayer ça (un peu comme la pièce de théâtre dans AIWFC que j'ai toujours l'intention d'écrire !) donc voilà. C'est fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre pour quelques infos et quelques questions, alors ne partez pas trop vite !_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 31 : Echanges Epistolaires**

* * *

 **Mercredi 20 Juillet 1999  
** _ **Réveil J+16**_

 _. Chère Pansy,  
J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je crois que l'avoir évité n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Vois où cela nous a conduit. J'aurais probablement dû le confronter dès le début de cette histoire, non ? Je veux dire, pas quand je me suis réveillée, évidemment (vu ma réaction, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir me voir), mais au moins quelques jours plus tard… Lorsque j'ai fini par admettre que toute cette histoire n'était pas qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie… Tu ne crois pas ?  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai besoin de tes conseils. Est-ce que je devrais lui écrire ? Lui proposer un rendez-vous ? Ou peut-être directement le confronter, en lui rendant visite au travail par exemple ? J'ai peur qu'autrement, il ne me réponde pas. Tu aurais vu sa façon de me regarder, l'autre jour quand nous nous sommes croisés au Manoir… Vraiment… Je crois qu'il me déteste. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de lui parler. De savoir. D'avoir sa version des faits. Et qu'il puisse enfin répondre à mes questions. M'expliquer pourquoi il est resté aussi distant…  
Alors, dis-moi. D'après toi, que dois-je faire ?  
Avec toute mon amitié.  
Hermione Potter._

 _. Chère Hermione,  
Surtout, NE FAIS PAS ÇA !  
Ma chérie, vraiment, tu as __énormément_ _de choses à apprendre au sujet des hommes. Commence à courir après l'un d'entre eux et tu peux être certaine qu'il finira par se lasser de toi. Le sexe masculin a besoin de challenge. Et je peux te jurer que tu en es un de taille, crois-moi. Cet idiot a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en places, et je pense sincèrement qu'être le plus silencieuse possible ne pourra que lui faire du bien.  
Fais-moi confiance, je gère. En attendant, concentre toi sur la soirée d'anniversaire de ton frère. Il ne faudrait pas que Narcissa transforme cette super soirée en un ennuyeux thé mondain.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

XXX

 _._ _Cher Blaise,  
J'ai besoin que tu me rende un service ! Et, non, ce n'est pas négociable et tu y es obligé (au moins, les choses sont dites) !  
Tu dois aller le voir. Comme tu le sais, il est absolument HORS DE QUESTION que j'y aille moi-même. Je pense sincèrement que si je me retrouvais en face de lui, je serai envoyée à Azkaban pour meurtre (ou pire, pour torture !) avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch. Donc, tu dois me protéger (ou le protéger lui, ça dépend du point de vue) de cette horrible alternative. Je ne peux pas en parler à Harry, il n'est pas assez Serpentard pour comprendre mon magnifique plan. Mais toi…  
J'ai besoin que tu tâte le terrain. Que tu me dise à quel point il se sent malheureux, à quel point il culpabilise. Et, surtout, jusqu'où il semble prêt à aller pour récupérer Hermione. Et j'ai besoin de savoir tout ça pour avant-hier. Alors je serai toi, je me bougerai très rapidement les fesses.  
Bien évidemment, tu te débrouille comme tu veux pour que ça paraisse le plus innocent possible. Il ne doit se douter de rien.  
Au fait, as-tu une idée de cadeau pour Harry ? Je commence sérieusement à me demander si j'ai vraiment bien fait d'accepter de me rendre à cette soirée, bien que je n'ai encore envoyé aucune réponse officielle. Entre le fait que je n'ai absolument rien à lui offrir, le fait que Narcissa s'occupera principalement de la réception (puisqu'Hermione n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette) et cet article pour la Gazette pour lequel j'ai une tonne de recherche à faire… Sans compter l'autre idiot... Non, vraiment, j'ai presque envie de me faire porter pâle…  
Mais dis-moi, POURQUOI ES-TU TOUJOURS ENTRAIN DE LIRE CETTE LETTRE ?! Tu n'as pas des choses plus importantes à faire ?!  
Bouge tes fesses !  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson.  
PS : N'oublie pas de lui dire qu'Hermione ne veut plus JAMAIS entendre parler de lui. C'est très important._

XXX

 _._ _Harry,  
Je dois te voir de toute urgence. Question d'Auror. Je peux passer te voir au Ministère ?  
Blaise Zabini._

 _._ _Blaise,  
Bien sûr. Mais… Mon coéquipier a décidé d'élire domicile dans notre bureau, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes ces derniers temps… Si ça te pose un problème, on peut toujours se voir ailleurs…  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Harry,  
Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire coup de poing qui va me faire peur. J'ai déjà vu pire. Et ça nous donnera peut-être l'occasion de s'expliquer. Avec toi dans les parages, pas de risque que ça dégénère… J'arrive toute de suite._

XXX

 _._ _Ma Détestable Pansy !  
Comment te dire à quel point tu es une incroyable psychopathe ?! Mais une brillante psychopathe, je te l'accorde. Tu es vraiment digne d'avoir porté le blason des Serpentards, ça ne fait aucun doute !  
Sache que Monsieur l'Idiot est… plus bas que terre ? Non, je crois que ce n'est même pas suffisant pour t'exprimer à quel point il est mal. C'en serait presque pathétique si ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami, et s'il ne m'en avait pas collé une alors que j'essayais de lui ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, toujours est-il que tu avais raison, et ça me crève le cœur de devoir l'admettre. Il s'en veut. Pour le coup de poing (et il m'a presque rampé devant les pieds pour que je lui pardonne) mais aussi et surtout pour son comportement envers Hermione. Bon, il faut être indulgent quand même, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, le pauvre. J'ose à peine imaginer comment j'aurais pu réagir à sa place. Mais je crois qu'il a compris que son égo l'avait légèrement fait dépasser les bornes. Bref, il est prêt à tout pour la récupérer. Vraiment tout. D'autant plus que je lui ai bel et bien annoncé qu'Hermione ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui (c'est vrai ce mensonge, ou ce n'est qu'une manipulation de plus ?), ce qui, je dois te le dire, n'a fait qu'accentuer sa détermination.  
J'ai bien l'impression qu'il commence à prendre du plomb dans la tête.  
Quelle est la suite du plan ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux en être. Surtout si j'ai la possibilité de prendre ma petite revanche. J'ai toujours un peu mal à mon égo…  
En ce qui concerne la soirée… Et bien, pourquoi ne pas lui acheter un nouveau kit d'entretien pour son Éclair de Feu ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il en aurait bien besoin… Et tu ne peux pas te défiler. Tu sais très bien que l'autre idiot sera là, c'est quand même chez lui, et Hermione aura besoin de nous. Surtout que je doute qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner avant la soirée.  
Sinon, la prochaine fois, un "s'il te plaît" ne ferait pas de mal. Sache que si j'ai accepté de te rendre ce service, c'est uniquement pour Hermione. Je ne suis pas à tes ordres.  
Blaise Zabini._

 _._ _Cher Blaise,  
Parfait ! Il est à point, ne reste plus qu'à le laisser mijoter (oui, Hermione me donne des cours de cuisine, ça influe sur mon vocabulaire). Pour la suite, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Quant au kit d'entretien pour son balai, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je passerai à la boutique dès que j'aurais le temps. Je n'ose plus envoyer d'elfe faire mes emplettes, Hermione semble avoir un détecteur pour ces choses là !  
Et arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Tu sais très bien que tu as obéis parce que je t'aurais probablement émasculé le cas contraire ! Tu sais que j'en suis capable.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

XXX

 **Jeudi 21 Juillet 1999  
** _ **Réveil J+17**_

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
C'est quoi toutes ces histoires ?! A peine une semaine que je suis parti et tu n'es déjà plus capable de gérer nos deux imbéciles préférés ?! Franchement, Pans', je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi. Blaise m'a envoyé un hibou hier pour me raconter les dernières nouvelles. Ç'a dû lui demander d'énormes efforts, mais il a mit son égo de côté et il m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Monsieur-Je-Suis-L'Homme-Le-Plus-Têtu-Et-Borné-De-La-Terre. Franchement, il lui a foutu son poing dans la figure ? J'aurai payé cher pour voir ça, vraiment. Mais bon. Je me contenterai d'un résumé bref (à moins que tu ais déjà réussi à soutirer les souvenirs de toutes les personnes présentes ce jour là ? Dans ce cas, je serai ravi de t'emprunter ta pensine !). Enfin, j'aurai aimé avoir un bref contre-rendu sur ce qu'il se passe à Londres. Ici, tout se passe plutôt bien. Mon Projet avance progressivement. Mais, tu me connais, je n'aime pas me vanter. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que cela me porte la poisse. Les Astres ont l'air d'être de mon côté pour le moment, inutile de les contrarier. Je t'en dirai plus une fois que… Enfin. Une fois que tout sera bouclé.  
Comment va Hermione ?  
Tendrement.  
Théodore Nott._

 _._ _Mon Cher Théodore,  
Inutile de faire tant de mystère. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Je suis presque certaine d'avoir compris ce que tu manigance. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais pas un mot. Et bien que je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qui te pousse à agir ainsi (non mais, sérieusement ?!), je te souhaite que tout se passe comme tu l'espère.  
Effectivement, les choses ont un peu dégénéré entre les garçons, mais tu les connais. Tout va déjà mieux entre eux. En ce qui concerne Hermione, en revanche… Et bien, disons que je suis sur l'affaire. Et, tu me connais. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours.  
Je t'enverrai un hibou dès qu'il y aura du progrès, quel qu'il soit.  
Tu seras de retour pour l'anniversaire d'Harry ?  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

XXX

 _._ _Hermione,  
Comment vas-tu ? J'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis des jours, alors que nous dormons tous les deux sous le même toit chaque soir… Le travail me prend énormément de temps, ces jours-ci. Que dirais-tu que nous sortions manger ensemble prochainement ? Demain midi, par exemple ? Tu pourrais venir me chercher au travail, et on irait là où tu veux. Au Chaudron Baveur, ou ailleurs ? C'est toi qui décide !  
Tu me manque.  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Ce serait avec plaisir ! Moi aussi j'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis des jours, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, sortir du Manoir me fera le plus grand bien ! Je commence à avoir la légère impression d'être prisonnière. Quand crois-tu que le service des Travaux Magiques aura fini les rénovations du Square Grimmaurd ? Narcissa est une hôtesse formidable, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas à ma place.  
Enfin, le Chaudron Baveur sera très bien.  
Fraternellement,  
Hermione Potter.  
PS : Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin signer de mon vrai nom !_

 _._ _Hermione,  
J'imagine ! Et je dois t'avouer que ça me fait toujours quelque chose de voir mon nom associé à ton prénom. Les premières fois (tu ne t'en souviens pas, désolé) j'avais du mal à ne pas rougir parce que… Et bien, c'était comme si nous étions mariés, en fait. Et autant te dire que c'était vraiment étrange !  
Pour le Square Grimmaurd, désolé, il est encore en travaux. Mais je pense qu'il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps. J'irai me renseigner au service des Travaux Magiques dans la journée. Et demain, s'il te plaît, emprunte le réseau de Cheminée pour me rejoindre au Ministère directement. Je ferai ouvrir le passage. Ce sera probablement plus simple comme ça. Au cas où je serais en retard...  
Harry Potter._

XXX

 _._ _Narcissa,  
Un hibou pour te prévenir que j'ai invité Hermione à venir manger avec moi demain midi au Chaudron Baveur. Pourrais-tu t'assurer qu'elle me rejoigne directement au Ministère ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore en danger, mais je préfère rester prudent.  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Es-tu bien certain que déjeuner à l'extérieur soit une bonne idée ? Je peux vous faire préparer quelque chose à la maison, plutôt ? Enfin, si tu y tiens, je veillerai à ce qu'Hermione te rejoigne directement. Peut-être pourrais-je l'accompagner ? Ainsi, j'aurais la possibilité de croiser mon fils et, qui sait ?, l'inviter à déjeuner avec moi…  
Prends soin de toi.  
Narcissa Malefoy._

XXX

 _Ses hôtes,  
Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malefoy,  
et sa sœur,  
Hermione Potter,  
sont ravis de vous inviter à les rejoindre pour fêter  
_ _ **le 20ème anniversaire d'  
Harry Potter  
**_ _pour un apéritif dînatoire qui sera servit  
au Manoir Malefoy  
le 31 Juillet 1999 à partir de 18h.  
Merci de retourner votre coupon réponse par hibou  
avant le 28 Juillet en précisant le nombre de personnes qui vous accompagneront.  
En espérant de tout cœur que vous puissiez vous joindre à nous._

 _, & _

XXX

 _._ _Pansy,  
Dis-moi que tu as reçu le même carton que moi, et que tu comptes bien faire quelque chose pour remédier à cette imminente catastrophe ! Hermione n'était-elle pas censée participer aux préparatifs de la fête ?! Parce que, vraiment, vu l'invitation, ça promet d'être d'un ennui mortel ! Bien sûr, nous pourrons toujours sortir quelque part pour fêter ça dignement, mais il va probablement falloir argumenter avec la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et avec l'acteur principal de cette soirée, et avec l'autre Idiot… Bref, ça fera beaucoup d'argumentation.  
Alors fais quelque chose !  
S'il te plaît !  
Blaise Zabini._

 _._ _Mon cher et tendre Blaise…,  
Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ORDRES ?!  
Bien évidemment, j'ai reçu le même carton que toi. Et, bien évidemment, j'ai l'intention d'intervenir. C'est mal me connaître que d'imaginer le contraire.  
J'allais justement envoyer un hibou à Hermione lorsque j'ai "reçu" le tien. D'ailleurs, tu ferais bien d'éduquer ton oisillon, il a failli briser le lustre en cristal gobelin de mon salon ! Et tu sais à quel point c'est presque impossible à réparer, un tel bijou ! Alors à moins que tu ne tienne à payer toi-même les gobelins pour qu'ils réparent ce que ton maléfique hibou pourrait éventuellement briser la prochaine fois qu'il passe par ma fenêtre, je te conseille soit de l'éduquer correctement, soit d'en envoyer un autre !  
Sinon, concernant la soirée, je te tiens au courant. Il reste, bien entendu, toujours la possibilité de les traîner en boîte contre leur volonté. Un sortilège de saucisson est vite lancé…  
Diaboliquement,  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Pansy,  
Laisse Petit Vif tranquille ! C'est un adorable hibou, et c'était sa première course !  
J'ai pleinement confiance en la partie Serpentarde qui vit en toi. Je suis certain que tu sauras rendre cette soirée inoubliable.  
Blaise Zabini._

 _._ _Mon adorable petit Blaise…  
TON HIBOU A BRISÉ MON LUSTRE ! Tu me dois 500 Gallions. Je t'avais prévenu. Et tu devrais te sentir heureux que je ne l'ai pas purement et simplement tué ! Et puis, __sérieusement_ _?! Petit Vif ?! Quelle horreur !  
J'attends mon argent !  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

XXX

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Bon sang, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je croyais que tu devais contenir Narcissa et ses envies de mondanités ! Tu pense vraiment que ton frère a envie de ce genre de réception pour son anniversaire ? Bon, d'accord, ça fait des jours qu'il nous bassine avec son envie de "ne rien faire du tout, à la rigueur, juste un petit repas intime, rien que la famille" mais quand même ! Tout le monde va s'ennuyer sec !  
Pitié, dis-moi que tu as prévu quelque chose qui vaille la peine que j'aille voir l'esthétimage !  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
Je suis désolée, Narcissa n'en démords pas. Elle tient absolument à ce que nous commencions par cet apéritif dinatoire. "Au moins pour les adultes", qu'elle a dit. Je suis encore en pleine négociation avec elle, mais je pense pouvoir la convaincre de nous laisser le Manoir pour le reste de la soirée. J'avais pensé demander à Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas s'ils ont de quoi diffuser de la musique pendant la soirée. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait à la sono moldue. Enfin, je t'expliquerai tout ça une prochaine fois, quand j'aurai la patience nécessaire pour te parler plus techniquement du monde moldu sans m'arracher les cheveux…  
Enfin, toujours est-il que Narcissa ne semblait pas contre l'idée. Je crois qu'elle préfère encore transformer son Manoir en discothèque que de me laisser en sortir.  
Pitié, viens me sauver ! J'ai l'impression d'être enfermée dans un magnifique château dont le prince est un triple idiot.  
En parlant de ça, tu as des nouvelles ?  
Bises,  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Merci, merci, merci ! Je crois que tu viens de m'éviter de peu une crise d'angoisse qui n'aurait fait aucun bien ni à mon teint, ni à ma réserve de potions calmantes… Si tu as besoin de mon aide pour quoi que ce soit, fais-le moi savoir. Mon boulot à la Gazette me prend pas mal de temps ces jours-ci, mais je vais essayer de passer te voir la plus rapidement possible. Nous pourrions peut-être déjeuner ensemble demain ?  
En ce qui concerne le triple idiot, la potion mijote. Fais-moi confiance et concentre toi sur la soirée.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
Désolée, demain, mon frère m'a invitée à déjeuner avec lui. Pour une fois que je peux sortir de chez moi !  
Je suis heureuse d'avoir préserver la pâleur de ton teint ! Mais, en ce qui concerne ta réserve de potions calmantes… Sérieusement ? Tu as vraiment besoin d'une réserve ? Tu es certaine que ce soit légal, d'ailleurs ? Pas moi. Du moins, il me semble que la loi autorise une certaine quantité, mais puisqu'on parle de toi, je suis prête à parier que tu en as beaucoup plus que ce qui est écrit dans les textes de loi…  
En ce qui concerne cette autre "potion"... Je te fais confiance. Du moins, tant que ça reste une métaphore. De mes souvenirs, tu n'étais pas la meilleure élève, en Potions…  
Bises,  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Ma chère Hermione,  
Tu es incorrigible ! Une véritable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça ! Pour ta gouverne, sache que je connais parfaitement les textes de loi, puisque mon père, je te le rappelle, fait parti du Magenmagot. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  
Papa Harry t'a accordé une autorisation de sortie ?! Wouah ! Il va falloir fêter ça !  
Et je te signale que j'ai obtenue un Effort Exceptionnel à mes B.U.S.E.s de Potions. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de poursuivre cette apprentissage.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

XXX

 _._ _Mon cher Harry,  
J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais invité ta sœur à sortir manger, demain midi. Quelle nouvelle ! Il faut fêter ça. Puis-je m'incruster pour le dessert ? La saveur d'un Mojito est totalement différente lorsqu'il est bu en terrasse, et ta sœur et moi en avons grandement besoin. En plus, je dois discuter de choses importantes avec elle.  
Comment se porte ton horripilent coéquipier ?  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Pansy,  
Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Et depuis quand Hermione boit-elle des Mojitos ? Avec toi, qui plus est ! Vous devez parler de choses importantes ? Vraiment ? Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec le 31 Juillet, par hasard ? Si c'est le cas, sache que j'ai changé d'avis, et j'ai donné une liste très exhaustive d'invités pour mon goûter d'anniversaire. Et je ne veux rien d'autre, c'est clair ? Un goûter. Comme si on était des gosses. C'est tout !  
Mon exécrable coéquipier est… insupportable. Vraiment. J'ai l'impression qu'il est vissé sur des ressorts !  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Très bien, j'avoue, je bois des Mojitos pendant que la Miss Perfection se contente d'un thé. Earl Grey. Non mais, franchement, qui boit du thé à notre âge ? Elle n'y ajoute même pas une pointe de Whisky Pur-Feu pour y donner du goût… Ta sœur a besoin qu'on la décoince un peu…  
Un goûter d'anniversaire, vraiment ? Très bien. J'espère que ta sœur à contacter Honeydukes pour leur passer une énorme commande de sucrerie. Je supporte mal d'être entourée d'enfants, j'aurais besoin d'un remontant.  
Quoique, non, tout compte fait, une bonne bouteille de Vodka Glace-Boyaux fera l'affaire. J'apporterai la mienne, la rabat-joie qui te sert de frangine pourrait bien tenter de gâcher mon plaisir. Mais chut, je compte sur toi, pas un mot.  
Toujours est-il que ce n'est pas de ça dont je dois lui parler. Et ce sont des histoires de filles. A moins que tu ne tienne à entendre le compte-rendu détaillé de ma dernière épilation intégrale ?  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson.  
PS : C'est quoi, des "ressorts" ? Je n'ai absolument rien compris. Comment va-t-il ?_

 _._ _Pansy,  
Je bois du thé. Earl Grey. Alors garde tes critiques pour toi.  
Je ne tiens pas à entendre les récits de tes rendez-vous chez l'esthétimage, merci. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée qu'Hermione reste à l'extérieur sans être accompagnée. Et non, tu ne compte pas. Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi et mon horrible coéquipier lorsqu'il s'agit de la protection de ma sœur. Ne m'en veut pas. Tu n'as qu'à passer au Manoir dimanche pendant mon Tea Time hebdomadaire avec Narcissa. Je sais que ma sœur déteste nous accompagner, et ça lui fera de la compagnie. Quant à nous, et bien, tu n'auras qu'à me rendre visite après mon déjeuner. Et tu pourras, par la même occasion, voir de tes propres yeux comment se porte mon coéquipier.  
Pour ce qui est des ressorts, tu demanderas à Hermione. Je suis sûr qu'elle préférera de loin t'expliquer ce dont il s'agit que de t'entendre parler d'épilation intégrale. Et l'expression veut dire, grosso modo, qu'il ne tient pas en place. Il a l'air à la fois anxieux, excité et impatient. Si tu veux mon avis, il prépare quelque chose. Mais quoi ? J'en ai aucune idée. Il refuse de m'en parler. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de lui en toucher un mot ?  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Mon cher Harry,  
Je viendrai. Que tu le veuille ou non. Et j'en profiterai pour juger par moi-même de l'état de mon idiot de meilleur ami.  
A demain,  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

XXX

 **Vendredi 22 Juillet 1999  
** _ **Réveil J+18**_

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Ceci est au moins la cinquantième esquisse de lettre que je t'écris. J'ai tout essayé, je te jure. Les excuses larmoyantes, l'autodérision, l'humour. Mais pour être honnête, je crois qu'aucune de ces approches n'est la bonne. En fait, je crois qu'aucune approche n'est la bonne. Mais j'ai bien l'intention d'essayer malgré tout. Pour toi. Parce que tu mérite de connaître la vérité. Parce qu'avec le recul, je me rends compte que tu dois énormément souffrir d'avoir ce trou noir dans ta mémoire. Et tant pis si la vérité ne te plaît pas. Je te la dois.  
Allez, je me lance.  
Le mardi 3 mai de cette année, tu t'es réveillée d'un coma qui avait duré un an. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Du moins, j'espère. Si ce n'est pas le cas, laisse moi te dire que ton frère est un idiot et qu'il te doit des explications. Mais vu le personnage, je suis presque sûr que tu as déjà eu un résumé détaillé de cette histoire. Bref, je m'éparpille, désolé. C'est sans doute dû au fait que je suis absolument mort d'angoisse à l'idée de t'écrire cette lettre. Lettre que tu ne liras probablement pas. Peut-être même que tu l'auras jeté au feu sans même décacheté l'enveloppe… Mais l'espoir fait vivre, non ? Enfin, c'est une phrase que tu m'as parfois répété pendant nos séances de révisions (j'y viens, patience) alors c'est probablement vrai. Tu as presque toujours raison. Presque, le reste du temps, c'est moi qui ait raison. Ou du moins, tu me le laisse croire, pour flatter mon égo, parce que je ne suis qu'un gosse capricieux qui se vexe et qui boude à la moindre contrariété.  
Désolé. Je continue de m'éparpiller. J'essaie de gagner du temps, en fait. Mais je tourne en rond. Je reprends.  
Donc. Tu t'es réveillée d'un coma qui avait duré un an, provoqué par un sortilège vicieux lancé par ma sadique de tante. Durant cette période, il s'est passé énormément de choses. Pour commencer, la communauté sorcière s'est progressivement reconstruite après la victoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt a été élu Ministre de la Magie et ton frère a commencé sa formation pour devenir Auror. Rapidement, les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêté par la Police Magique sont passé devant le Magenmagot. Mon père et moi en faisions parti. Sauf que nous, nous avions été nous rendre directement. Mon père a été condamné à la prison à vie. Quant à ma mère et moi… Nous avons été… pardonnés. Elle, parce qu'elle avait aidé Harry lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, et moi parce que j'avais "été influencé, manipulé, pas maître de mes actes". En gros, ton frère a prit ma défense, et je suis resté libre. Et redevable. Et sache que c'est un sentiment que je déteste. Avoir une dette… C'est un peu comme être prisonnier.  
Bref. L'euphorie de la Victoire est vite retombée. La communauté magique a commencé à se poser des questions. Pourquoi personne ne parlait de ton état ? Qu'aviez-vous fait, Harry, Ron et toi, lors de votre cavale ? Comment le Survivant avait-il enfin vaincu le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Et bien d'autres encore. Toutes ces questions ont rapidement enflammée les foules. Les Silences de la Guerre. C'est comme ça que ceux qui croient que le Ministère complote dans le dos de la communauté magique ont commencé à appeler toutes ces questions sans réponses.  
Et Ronald Weasley s'est mit en tête de calmer les foules. Alors que ton frère fuyait les journalistes comme la dragoncelle, Weasley a prit la place vacante et est devenu le visage de la Victoire et de la Vérité. Bien sûr, il mentait, la plupart du temps. Toutes les personnes qui savaient réellement ce qui s'était passé étaient d'accord pour que ces secrets restent profondément enfouis. Mais Ron savait tellement bien comment séduire la communauté que personne n'y voyait rien.  
Tout ça a duré un certains temps. Et puis les choses se sont calmées. Ron faisait de moins en moins d'apparition dans les journaux. Les gens se posaient de moins en moins de question. Les Mangemorts étaient bien enfermés à Azkaban, ou morts lors de leurs arrestations. Bref. La vie reprenait son court.  
Et tu ne te réveillais pas.  
Harry et Ron ont exploré toutes les pistes possible et imaginables. Ça, on ne peut pas le leur retirer. Ils ont tout fait. Mais Ron me détestait toujours. Harry, lui… disons que lorsque ma mère lui a sauvé la vie dans la Forêt Interdite, les choses ont changé entre eux. Ils se sont progressivement rapprochés. Ce qui nous a amené à nous rapprocher, nous aussi. En quelques sortes. En gros, il n'y avait plus vraiment d'animosité entre nous. C'était peut-être un peu froid, les premiers temps. Mais leurs petits rendez-vous hebdomadaires rendaient ma mère tellement heureuse, que j'ai fini par ravaler la rancœur que je pouvais encore ressentir à l'égard de ton frère. Et, progressivement, nous avons fini par nous tolérer.  
J'ai oublié un détail, concernant le sortilège qui t'avait plongé dans le coma. J'en savais plus à ce sujet que n'importe qui d'autre. Un soir, à l'époque ou Voldemort vivait sous mon toit, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ma tante et son Maître. Ils parlaient de ce sortilège d'ancrage. A l'origine, elle voulait s'en servir sur Harry. Pour le lier à Voldemort. Un moyen désespéré de faire en sorte que personne ne puisse s'attaquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans tuer l'Élu.  
Ton frère le savait. Le jour de la Victoire, lorsque j'ai entendu mes parents parler de ton coma brutal et mystérieux, j'ai compris. Avant d'aller me rendre aux autorités, je suis passé à Ste Mangouste et j'ai raconté tout ce que je savais de ce sortilège au Médicomage qui s'occupait de toi. A ce moment là, je ne pensais pas rentrer libre chez moi. Mais les autorités ne m'ont pas gardé. Ils ont jugé que je n'étais pas un danger immédiat. Les cellules étaient pleines, alors ils m'ont relâché en m'interdisant de quitter le territoire. Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Lorsque je suis rentré chez moi, Harry était là. Le Médicomage lui avait parlé de mes révélations, et il voulait en savoir plus. Je lui ai répété ce que je savais. Et ça s'est arrêté là.  
Mais quelques semaines plus tard, quand les pistes qu'il avait explorées avec Ron n'ont mené nulle part, il est revenu me voir. Nous avons consulté mon souvenir dans sa pensine, et nous nous sommes rendus compte que Bellatrix tenait son sortilège d'un grimoire ancien. Un grimoire qui ne venait pas de la bibliothèque de mon Manoir. Alors nous l'avons cherché partout. Ensemble.  
Ron s'est senti… mit de côté. Il n'a pas comprit. A vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment comprit non plus. Ton frère semblait avoir vraiment envie de m'avoir à ses côtés et moi… Et bien, disons que c'était ma façon de combler la dette que j'avais envers lui.  
Mais les choses se sont compliquées. Ron a fini par péter les plombs, et il est parti. Du jour au lendemain. Il n'a laissé qu'une vulgaire lettre qui expliquait qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Qu'il ne trouvait plus sa place, qu'il ne supportait plus de te savoir dans le coma, qu'il voulait découvrir le monde, se reconstruire. Il promettait de revenir, évidemment. Mais personne n'y croyait vraiment. Pas tant que tu ne serais pas réveillée. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'Harry et moi sommes devenus presque inséparables. Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes pour l'année scolaire, Ginny venait de partir pour terminer sa septième année, Georges s'acharnait dans son travail pour oublier la mort de Fred, Molly et Arthur mettait tout leur cœur dans leur association d'aide aux victimes de la Guerre (tu étais au courant de ça ? Je n'ai pas le souvenirs que nous en ayons parlé après ton premier réveil, et peut-être que personne ne t'en a parlé depuis. C'est une association formidable, et ils font un travail exceptionnel). Bref, tous le proches d'Harry étaient occupés. Et lui, il ne se sentait à sa place nulle part. Alors on continuait nos recherches. Après sa formation, après mon travail aux Archives du Ministère… Le weekend aussi. Et lui, il venait boire le thé chaque dimanche avec ma mère.  
Un jour, nous avons exploré une piste intéressante. Il y avait de fortes chances que ma tante ait emprunté le grimoire au père de ce balourd de Grégory Goyle. Nous l'avons coincé, un soir, dans une ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et… ça s'est mal passé. Grégory a légèrement pété les plombs lorsqu'il m'a vu avec le Survivant. Il lui a lancé le Sectusempra. Et je me suis interposé. J'ai pris le sort à sa place et heureusement, parce que sinon, il l'aurait prit en pleine poitrine. Pile au niveau de son cœur. Il n'aurait pas survécu. Et moi, j'ai récolté quelques cicatrices de plus sur l'abdomen. Rien de dramatique. Je connaissais déjà.  
Toujours est-il que ça nous a vraiment rapproché. A partir de ce jour, nous avons commencé à nous voir en dehors de nos séances de recherches. Pour manger ensemble le midi, le plus souvent. Dans un restaurant pas très loin du ministère. Parfois même dans ta chambre d'hôpital. Harry passait te voir chaque matin et chaque soir. Lorsqu'il avait un peu plus de temps pour manger le midi, il insistait pour que nous mangions dans ta chambre. Les premières fois, j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Te voir allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, si paisible, si vulnérable… C'était troublant. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, je me disais souvent que j'aurais préféré garder de toi l'image de la tornade que tu pouvais être parfois. Parce que, c'est comme ça que je te voyais, à Poudlard. Une insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, certes. Une fille de moldue qui en savait plus sur le monde dans lequel j'avais toujours vécu que moi-même. Mais une véritable force de la nature. Ça, c'était incontestable.  
C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé à demander à ton frère de me parler de toi. De vos années à Poudlard. Nous avons revécu nos sept années d'études au travers des souvenirs de l'un et de l'autre. Il me parlait de toi, de Ron, de vos aventures. Je lui parlais des Serpentards. De comment, les premières années, nous nous sentions les Rois du Monde, parce que nous avions été élevé ainsi. De comment, lorsque Voldemort est revenu, nous nous sommes réjouis à l'idée qu'il puisse rétablir un véritable équilibre entre les familles de Sang-Purs et les Nés-Moldus. On avait été endoctriné pour ça. Depuis notre plus jeune âge. Et puis, de comment j'ai fini par comprendre qu'on nous avait toujours menti. Comment j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux. Mais c'était trop tard. Il tenait mes parents, et j'avais la Marque et une mission abominable à accomplir si je voulais protéger ma mère…  
Au travers de mes souvenirs, il a fini par changer d'avis à mon sujet. A travers des siens, j'ai fini par t'apprécier. J'arrivais même à apprécier Ron, par moment. Un jour, on a prit la décision de rencontrer les amis de l'autre. George m'a tout de suite adopté. Ginny a mit un peu plus de temps. Le reste des Weasley encore plus. Sauf Molly. Etrangement, elle a été la dernière que j'ai rencontré, mais la première a m'accepter pleinement. J'ai compris plus tard qu'elle me voyait comme un pauvre petit enfant maltraité qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne sous son aile. Harry m'a confié qu'elle avait eu le même genre de réaction avec lui la première fois. Elle m'a gavé de nourriture. J'ai pris au moins dix kilos en l'espace de deux mois. Je te laisse imaginer les séances de sports intensives qui ont suivies. Sur ce coup là, j'avoue que Georges et Harry m'ont pas mal aider à retrouver une ligne correcte. Et j'ai vite arrêté de compter le nombre de matchs de Quidditch que nous avons joué.  
De mon côté, Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de faire face à la nouvelle Pansy Parkinson. Je n'ai pas besoin de te la décrire, il me semble que tu passe pas mal de temps avec elle ces jours-ci. Ils se sont rencontré (si je peux dire ça comme ça) le jour de ton anniversaire. Ron venait de quitter Londres, et je commençais à peine à passer du temps avec lui. Harry est venu te rendre visite à l'hôpital, et il a un peu perdu les pédales quand le Médicomage lui a annoncé qu'il n'y avait aucun progrès, que tu ne te réveillerais pas. Pansy venait rendre visite à sa mère, et elle l'a entendu. Elle a compris le lien qui vous unissez. Elle venait tout juste d'être embauché à la Gazette du Sorcier. Et elle a promit à Harry qu'elle tiendrait sa langue à condition que le jour où il déciderait de dévoiler la vérité, il lui accorderait l'exclusivité. Et ils ont tous les deux tenus leur promesse. Lorsque je les ai officiellement présenté l'un à l'autre, lors d'une soirée, ils avaient déjà ce petit quelque chose de complice qui les unissait. Ce secret. J'ai dû tirer les vers du nez à Harry pour qu'il me l'explique.  
Enfin. Il s'est superbement bien entendu avec Blaise, aussi. Avec Théodore, ça a mit un peu plus de temps, par contre. Mais Théo est du genre taciturne. Plus que moi, c'est dire. Il n'est pas facile à apprivoiser.  
Décembre est arrivé, et les fêtes de fin d'année avec. Ma mère a invité Harry pour Noël. Il a accepté. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas très envie d'être avec les Weasley. C'est triste, mais avec l'absence de Fred et Ron… Les Weasley sont parti en Roumanie pour rejoindre Charlie. Donc ils ne lui en ont pas vraiment voulu.  
Ma mère avait également invité Severus Rogue. Le pauvre, il avait été élevé au rang de héros, et il détestait ça. Des gens qui le haïssaient avant la Victoire lui faisaient les yeux doux, et les gens avec qui il était amis avant la Victoire le haïssaient. Il n'avait plus aucun repère. A part Harry, ma mère, et moi. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais Severus est mon parrain. Ma mère et lui étaient amis lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ils l'ont toujours été. C'était un semblant de famille. C'était bizarre, certes. Mais c'était ce dont nous avions tous les quatre besoin.  
Quelques jours plus tard, mon père est décédé. J'ai hérité de la maison, mais j'ai tout offert à ma mère. Sauf ma chambre. Et une autre pièce, mais je t'en parlerai plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps.  
Ma mère a mieux vécu le deuil que je l'aurai pensé. Attention, elle aimait sincèrement mon père. Certes, c'était un mariage arrangé. Il n'y avait probablement jamais eu de réelle passion entre eux. Mais le temps passant, une sincère tendresse est née entre eux. Elle a souffert de le savoir mort, mais en même temps… C'est comme si elle avait été libérée. D'un poids, d'un fardeau, d'un engagement trop lourd pour elle. Et c'est là qu'Harry a mit son grain de sel. Un jour, lors de l'un de leur fameux Tea Time, elle s'est confiée à lui sur son adolescence. Et Harry l'a poussé à faire une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé !  
Ma mère a finit par avouer à Severus qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle les avait ravalé parce qu'il était plus jeune, et fou amoureux de votre mère. Et parce qu'elle était promise à mon père. C'est une histoire abracadabrante qu'elle se fera une joie de te raconter de nouveau, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.  
Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils ont fini par se mettre ensemble. Je te jure qu'en tant que fils, c'est vraiment étrange de voir sa mère glousser et rougir en présence d'un homme. Mais bon, tu vis au Manoir depuis deux semaines, tu sais donc de quoi je parle. C'est vite devenu insupportable pour moi. C'était gênant. Vraiment. Rentrer plus tôt que prévu du travail et entendre des cris qu'aucun enfant ne devrait entendre sortir de la bouche de sa mère… Tu vois le genre. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité, j'avais besoin d'indépendance. Ce fameux soir où j'ai entendu plus que ce que mes oreilles pouvaient le supporter, je suis parti chez Harry. Et je lui en ai parlé. Je lui ai exprimé mon envie de me prendre un appartement. C'est là qu'il m'a proposé d'emménager avec lui.  
Au début, j'ai refusé. Il a insisté. Il se sentait fautif. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait poussé ma mère a se lancer avec Severus, alors il se devait de me sortir d'une situation délicate qu'il avait provoqué. En gros, il m'a manipulé, il a joué sur mes faiblesses (l'honneur d'une dette) pour que j'accepte. C'était digne d'un vrai Serpentard. J'ai accepté. Et j'ai vite compris qu'en réalité, il se sentait affreusement seul. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait poussé ma mère à se déclarer dans le seul but que je finisse par emménager chez lui. Il n'est pas assez Serpentard pour ça. Mais c'est ce qui s'est finalement passé.  
Le temps a filé plus vite que je ne pourrais l'expliquer. Etrangement, la collocation se passait bien mieux que je ne l'aurais cru au début. On a continué nos recherches pour trouver un moyen de te sortir du coma. En vain. Tout ce qu'on trouvait sur le sujet ne nous apprenait rien de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Tu étais ancrée à une autre personne et ton coma prendrait fin lorsque celle-ci mourrait. Est-ce que tu te réveillerai, ou est-ce que tu mourrais à ton tour ? C'était impossible à dire. Et il n'existait aucun moyen de savoir qui était l'ancre. On tournait en rond.  
On a plus ou moins fini par abandonner. Enfin, pas vraiment. Disons juste que nos recherches se sont espacées. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre…  
Les jours se sont transformés en semaine, puis en mois…  
Et finalement, tu t'es réveillée…  
Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. C'est peut-être un peu cruel de s'arrêter au moment le plus intéressant, mais je veux d'abord être sûr que tu veuille connaître la suite. Blaise m'a dit que Pansy lui avait annoncé que tu avais officiellement déclaré que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à Blaise, étant donné que je lui ai mit mon poing dans la figure il y a quelques jours. Mais connaissant Pansy, il y a malgré tout de fortes chances que ce soit la vérité.  
J'attends donc ta réponse.  
Impatiemment.  
Drago Malefoy._

XXX

 _._ _Pansy,  
J'ai reçu une lettre de lui ! Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte, mais vu l'épaisseur de l'enveloppe, il doit m'avoir envoyé ses mémoires ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!  
Hystériquement,  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Lis la ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre, mais tu DOIS la lire ! Et vite. Allez, oust ! Va lire cette lettre.  
Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?!  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
Wouah ! Je déclare officiellement que le 22 Juillet deviendra, à partir d'aujourd'hui, la journée consacrée à la vénération de la Déesse Pansy ! Oui, oui. Tu es la meilleure, vraiment. Ton plan a brillamment fonctionné. Il m'a raconté presque tout ce qu'il pouvait me dire sur l'année que j'ai passé dans le coma après la Victoire. Il s'est livré. Entièrement. C'était… émouvant. Je te jure. Bon, j'ai bien senti qu'à certains moments, il était assez mal à l'aise. Mais c'est logique. Et attendrissant.  
Il me demande une réponse avant de me raconter la suite.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
Heureusement,  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Qu'as-tu envie de faire ? De lui répondre ? Tu n'es pas obligée de t'épancher. Reste mystérieuse. Un simple "je suis curieuse, dis ce que tu as à dire" fera parfaitement l'affaire. Il aura eu sa réponse, et tu auras la suite de ton histoire.  
Je suis contente pour toi.  
Tu déjeune toujours avec ton frère ce midi ?  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
Tu as raison, je vais faire ça.  
Oui, toujours. En tout cas, il n'a pas encore annulé. Je m'apprête justement à aller me pomponner pour l'occasion. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mit les pieds en dehors du domaine du Manoir depuis des lustres, il faut que je me fasse belle pour fêter ça.  
Pourquoi ? Tu veux nous rejoindre ?  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Ton frère m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue…  
Mets la petite robe blanche que je t'ai offerte. Remonte tes cheveux en un chignons lâche. Ajoute un peu de fard à paupière rose clair, un chouïa de rouge à lèvre un peu plus foncé, un fin trait de crayon khôl. Ensuite, va voir Narcissa et demande lui gentiment si elle peut te prêter une paire de chaussures et de boucle d'oreille, elle saura compléter ta tenue à la perfection.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
Oublie ce que mon frère t'a dit. Je t'invite officiellement à nous rejoindre. Au moins pour le dessert.  
Tu es sûr que Narcissa acceptera de me prêter une paire de chaussures ? Quant aux boucles d'oreilles… Comment te dire… Je n'ai pas les oreilles percées. Désolée.  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Hermione,  
QUOI ?! Tu n'as pas les oreilles percées ?! Il va falloir remédier à ça. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que ça ne fait pas mal. Du moins, pas si tu vas chez un bijoutier sorcier.  
Je serais là pour le dessert.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Chère Pansy,  
Vraiment, je n'y tiens pas. J'aime mes oreilles de petites filles.  
Merci.  
Hermione Potter._

XXX

 _._ _Drago,  
Merci pour ta lettre. Je serais effectivement curieuse de connaître la suite.  
Hermione Potter._

 _._ _Chère Hermione,  
Merci d'y avoir répondu. Je te dis donc à demain, même heure, même hibou.  
Drago Malefoy._

XXX

 _._ _John,  
Ça a marché ! Bon sang, ça a marché ! Bon, ok, sa réponse était brève, mais elle m'a quand même répondu ! Donc tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! Je te raconterais tout ça en détail ce soir en rentrant. D'ailleurs, encore merci de m'héberger pour le moment.  
Drago Malefoy._

 _._ _Drago,  
Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ta lettre. J'ai senti ton euphorie. Et la sienne aussi. Donc si elle a été froide dans sa réponse, c'est probablement une technique de manipulation. Si tu veux mon avis, elle passe trop de temps avec Pansy. Rien que pour ça, tu devrais rapidement reprendre les choses en main.  
Je suis content pour toi.  
Et pas la peine non plus de me remercier. N'oublie pas, je sais ce que tu ressens.  
A ce soir.  
John._

 _._ _John,  
Sérieusement ?! Elle était euphorique ? Alors oui, c'est une sacré manipulatrice. Elle m'impressionne chaque jour un peu plus.  
Drago Malefoy._

XXX

 _._ _Pansy,  
Sache que j'ai moyennement apprécier que tu nous rejoignes alors que je t'avais clairement demandé de ne pas le faire. J'avais besoin de ce déjeuner pour retrouver un peu ma sœur, et ton irruption m'a clairement dérangé. Et puis, de quoi vouliez-vous parler ?! C'est quoi tout ces secrets ?! Je te préviens, si ça a un rapport avec mon anniversaire, tu vas le regretter !  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton anniversaire, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Tu es légèrement paranoïaque et un peu trop égocentrique, on te l'a déjà dit ? Enfin, rassure toi, on t'aime comme ça. Mais quand même…  
Saches que ta sœur m'a invitée. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, ça ne se fait pas. En fait, pour être honnête, ça a tout à voir avec ton horripilent coéquipier.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Pansy,  
Moi ? Egocentrique ?! N'importe quoi !  
Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ?!  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Il a envoyé une lettre très émouvante à Hermione. Maintenant, mêle toi de tes affaires. Ce sont des histoires de filles.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Pansy,  
Des histoires de filles qui concernent ma sœur. Donc ça me regarde.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il s'est enfin décidé à arrêter d'agir comme un parfait imbécile ?  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Tu n'es pas son père. Et en plus, tu es plus jeune qu'elle. Arrête de penser que tu dois absolument la protéger de tout. Elle peut très bien s'en sortir toute seule. D'autant que tu n'es pas un professionnel des relations sentimentales. Rappelle-moi combien de temps tu as mit avant de te décider à brancher ta petite rouquine ? Au total, bien sûr. N'oublie pas les mois (que dis-je ? l'année complète et dépassée !) que tu as mis pour te décider quand on était à Poudlard…  
Et oui, il semble qu'il se soit enfin décidé à agir comme il fallait. On verra bien où ça nous mène. Et arrête de t'inquiéter, sur ce point, j'ai l'expérience derrière moi, et je suis une Serpentarde. Donc, je suis toute désignée pour gérer ce dossier.  
Maintenant, retourne à tes contraventions.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Pansy,  
Il me semblait qu'en la matière, c'était Drago l'handicapé sentimental ?! Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit et répété lors de notre dernière soirée ? Hm ?  
Et j'avais des circonstances atténuantes. Ginny est la sœur de Ron. Et je ne voulais pas me brouiller avec mon meilleur ami pour des sentiments dont je n'étais pas certain. Enfin, du moins, j'espérais ne pas en être certain. Je ne voulais pas perdre Ron. Ce sont des choses que vous, les Serpentards, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre puisque vous êtes tous nombrilistes. N'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, où est ton intérêt dans cette histoire ? Une Serpentarde n'agit pas s'il n'y a rien à gagner…  
Et je dis ça en toute amitié, évidemment.  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
Tu es sacrément culotté ! Je n'ai absolument aucune motivation personnelle dans le fait que Drago et Hermione ait une relation qui se passe bien. Je me mêle de cette histoire dans l'unique but que mes amis soient heureux.  
Et si, au passage, ils décident de se marier et de me confier l'exclusivité du mariage du siècle pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé leur couple, ce ne sera qu'un simple hasard, une heureuse chance.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

 _._ _Pansy,  
Tu es diabolique. Tu réalise que tu parles de l'hypothétique mariage de ma sœur ?! Pitié, j'espère que cela arrivera le plus tard possible !  
Merci, tu m'as donné de quoi faire des cauchemars toute la nuit...  
Harry Potter._

 _._ _Cher Harry,  
De rien. Fais de beaux rêves.  
xoxo  
Pansy Parkinson._

* * *

 _ **Note d'Auteur :** Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_ _Le suivant est en court d'écriture. Je vais tout faire pour réduire les temps d'attente, promis !_

 _Quelques informations importantes :_

 _1. **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LE POIDS DU SILENCE !** Et oui, cette fiction a déjà un an ! Wouah, c'est dingue. J'ai du mal à réaliser que ça fait déjà un an que je suis sur Fanfiction, et que certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis déjà tout ce temps. Alors pour ceux qui sont là depuis les premiers jours, je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, et je vous dis un grand MERCI ! Et pour ceux qui sont là depuis un peu moins longtemps, je vous dis aussi un grand MERCI ! Sans vous, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurai abandonné !_

 _2\. Ce chapitre sera le dernier, je pense, aussi gros. Après mûres réflexions (chaque fois que je dis ces mots, je pense à dans le quatrième film, ahahaha !), je préfère vous poster des petits chapitres régulièrement plutôt que des gros chapitres tous les six mois. J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi._

 _3\. Au niveau du récit, j'ai atteint environ 85% de l'histoire. Donc on approche vraiment de la fin. Je préfère vous prévenir pour que vous vous prépariez. Je ne peux pas vous donner un nombre précis de chapitre puisque comme je viens de l'annoncer, je vais en poster des plus petits. On verra bien. Mais il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps !_

 _4\. Je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire l'épilogue d'All I Want For Christmas. Ouais, je sais, c'est plus Noël depuis un bon moment... Je posterai celui-là avant de poster le prochain chapitre du Poids du Silence._

 _Un peu de blabla !_

 _Parce que j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, mais avant j'ai besoin de vous donner quelques explications.  
Lorsque j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, je vous expliquais en NA que j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond dans mon histoire. C'est toujours le cas. C'est même pire que ça. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire durer le plaisir, de raconter un peu tout et n'importe quoi, quitte à passer sous silences des informations importante, voir même de me perdre un peu dans mon récit. Je trouve que ça commence à être long. Vraiment long..._

 _Pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je commence à avoir du mal avec cette fiction. Je me tâte même à l'arrêter pour le moment et la reprendre plus tard... Je vous vois déjà hurler derrière vos écrans, mais relax ! La décision n'est pas encore prise. C'est juste une question que je me pose. Le Poids du Silence est une énorme fiction (du moins, étant donné que ce n'est que ma deuxième fic, je trouve que, pour moi, en tant qu'auteur, elle est énorme) et j'aimerais bien passer à autre chose. J'ai toujours beaucoup d'idées de fictions sur ce Fandom, et j'en ai encore pour d'autre également. Du coup, j'ai envie d'écrire d'autres histoires mais je n'ose pas vraiment m'y mettre parce que j'ai celle-ci, qui n'est toujours pas finie, et il y a vous, et je veux pas (trop) vous décevoir ou vous faire (trop) attendre... Et je me dis que ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de vous laisser poiroter des lustres pour avoir la suite du Poids du Silence alors que je poste des chapitres sur d'autres histoires..._

 _Du coup, maintenant, les questions :_

 _\- Est-ce que vous vous lassez du Poids du Silence ? Est-ce que, comme moi, vous trouvez l'histoire un peu longue ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que certains passages ne riment à rien ? Qu'ils ne sont pas nécessaire à l'histoire ? Est-ce que vous trouvez que ça fait too much ? (ouais, je sais, ça fait beaucoup de questions en une seule...)_

 _\- Est-ce que l'idée que j'écrive d'autres fictions en même temps que celle-ci vous dérange ? Je sais que d'autres auteurs fonctionnent comme ça, mais je veux votre avis avant. Pour l'instant, ce sera sûrement des histoires beaucoup plus courtes (je ne compte pas écrire de fiction aussi longues avant un bon moment, et, sûr et certain, pas avant d'avoir au moins finit celle-ci !) et Le Poids du Silence sera toujours ma priorité, bien sûr. Mais ça pourrait me permettre de souffler un peu quand j'ai trop de mal avec cette fiction..._

 _\- Et enfin, dernière question, est-ce que certains d'entre vous seraient intéressés par des fictions sur le Fandom de The Vampire Diaries ? Ou The Originals ? Ou les deux en même temps ? Et sur celui d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?_

 _Voilà Voilà !_

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !_

 _A très bientôt !_

 _Dabisous !_

 ** _Yumi Kate_**


	32. Se Souvenir

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à écrire ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Promis, le prochain arrivera très vite !  
_

 _D'ailleurs, vous pouvez tous dire un ENORME MERCI à ma belle-soeur **Melpimousse** dont c'était l'anniversaire hier, et qui m'a réclamé comme cadeau que je poste ce chapitre. Alors voilà. Désolée, j'ai un jour de retard, mais comme moi-même je devrais attendre un jour pour mon cadeau (le nouvel album d'Indochine, qui sort le lendemain de mon anniv, non mais franchement, j'ai la poisse !) j'ai décidé d'offrir tous mes cadeaux avec un jour de retard. Voilà._

 _En tout cas, Mel, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir malgré tout !_

 ** _Dab_ _isous tout le monde !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 32 : Se Souvenir...**

* * *

 **Samedi 23 Juillet 1999  
**

 _ **Réveil J+19**_

Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, le coeur battant la chamade. Le réveil moldu posé sur sa table de chevet, l'un des objets que Harry lui avait ramenés du Square Grimmaurd, annonçait 14h58 en chiffres rouges. Dehors, la pluie tombait drue et le ciel était menaçant. Un orage approchait, comme tant d'autres en cette période de l'année. Malgré cela, la jeune fille n'était pas décidée à fermer sa fenêtre. Une flaque d'eau se formait progressivement sur la moquette, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument.

L'avait-il oubliée ? A moins que, par ce temps désastreux, le volatile ne se soit perdu ? Ou pire ? Peut-être avait-il été blessé par l'orage pendant sa course ? Pauvre bête ! Quelle idée, tout de même, de faire voler un hibou par ce temps ! La possibilité que l'oiseau ait été blessé, victime de la cruauté des sorciers - d' _un_ sorcier en particulier - la mit hors d'elle.

Elle ne faisait plus les cents pas par impatience, à présent. Mais bien pour calmer la colère sourde qui naissait en elle.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se passa plusieurs choses simultanément. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, provoquant un courant d'air qui fit s'envoler la pile de parchemin qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et un magnifique hibou grand duc fit son entrée dans la pièce, parfaitement sec, une enveloppe cachetée dans le bec, tandis que dans le couloir, un _plop_ caractéristique signala qu'un sorcier venait de transplanner.

Hermione resta quelques secondes figée sur place, incapable de mettre ses idées au clair. Que venait-il de se passer ? Lorsqu'elle reprit finalement le cour de ses pensées, elle sortit sa baguette magique. Une fois la fenêtre fermée, la flaque d'eau disparue, et la pile de parchemins parfaitement rangée sur son bureau, elle se dirigea curieusement vers le volatile qui, majestueux, attendait patiemment sur le baldaquin de son lit.

Le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe était parfaitement reconnaissable. Un M calligraphié sur lequel un serpent s'entortillait. Le sceau des Malefoy.

Les doigts tremblants, elle décacheta l'enveloppe, s'assit sur son lit, et commença sa lecture…

 _. Chère Hermione,  
Tout d'abord, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir répondu à ma lettre d'hier. Cela m'a donné le courage de continuer mon récit. J'ai longuement hésité à te déposer cette lettre en personne. Vu le temps, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'envoyer Luke. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver ? Mais je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de me voir pour le moment… J'espère que j'ai eu raison.  
Passons à la suite de mon histoire, maintenant…_

Un sourire ému sur les lèvres, la jeune fille s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Ainsi, Drago Malefoy, sang-pur, Prince de Serpentard, avait un minimum de considération pour les êtres qui lui étaient "inférieur" ? Peut-être avait-il effectivement changé, finalement. Elle qui avait encore tant de mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu tomber amoureuse de lui, elle commençait doucement à entrevoir la possibilité qu'il ne l'ait pas purement et simplement empoisonnée...

Et cette lettre allait l'aider à mieux comprendre encore…

 _« J'étais devenu très protecteur envers toi… Tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit, sauf quand j'étais là… Tu me regardais comme si j'étais une énigme à résoudre… Je t'ai invitée à danser lorsqu'on a fêté la promotion de Pansy… Un lien étrange s'était créé entre nous… On avait besoin l'un de l'autre… Tu me fascinais… Ton courage, ta force, et ta vulnérabilité aussi… Même quand tu étais en colère… Et puis, je t'ai embrassé… Mais tu n'étais pas prête… Le temps a passé et nous restions toujours aussi proches… Je prenais un malin plaisir à te provoquer… Je mettais la pagaille dans tes révisions… J'adorais te voir en colère contre moi… Avoir cette emprise sur toi… Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné longtemps, tu avais compris, tu te forçais à rester calme… Alors j'ai commençais à te provoquer autrement… Physiquement… Tu n'étais pas prête, certes, mais tu n'étais pas insensible pour autant… Un soir, tu m'as convaincu de passer le concours pour devenir Auror… J'ai été accepté, et nous avons commencé à réviser ensemble… On avait passé un marché : je passais le concours, et toi, tu lâchais un peu la pression… J'étais inquiet pour toi, parce que tu étais épuisée par tes révisions… On s'est disputés à cause de ça, d'ailleurs. Tu n'avais pas respecté le marché… Notre première dispute… Ce soir là, j'avais du travail et j'ai dû partir précipitamment. Tu as cru que j'étais parti à cause de toi. Tu as fait un cauchemar, et tu es parti te réfugier dans ma chambre… Lorsque je suis rentré, nous avons longuement discuté. Et tu m'as embrassé. C'était encore hésitant, nous n'étions pas réellement ensemble, mais tu étais prête à assumer ce que tu commençais à ressentir pour moi… »_

Les mots tourbillonnaient sous ses yeux, et Hermione avait du mal à garder les idées claires. C'était tellement… étrange. Surprenant. Incongru. Franchement, qui aurait put imaginer, du temps de Poudlard, qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ?!

Et pourtant… ce qu'elle venait de lire… Il n'y avait aucun doute. _« Tu me regardais comme si j'étais une énigme à résoudre... »_ avait-il écrit, et Merlin savait à quel point Hermione aimait les énigmes ! Bien qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir, elle arrivait facilement à imaginer les scènes surréalistes que le Serpentard lui avait détaillées dans sa lettre. A force de lire, son esprit était parfaitement entraîné pour cet exercice.

En l'espace de trois semaines, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son second coma, la jeune fille avait exploré toute une palette d'émotions différentes, lorsqu'il était question de sa relation avec Malefoy. Le déni, la curiosité, la colère, la tristesse aussi… A présent qu'elle avait lu cette lettre, qu'elle avait découvert les détails de cette histoire de la main même du principal concerné, elle se sentait affreusement coupable. De ne pas se souvenir, de l'avoir rejeté aussi violemment, de ne pas avoir tenté de le confronter plus tôt. Mais, surtout, Hermione ressentait un immense vide en elle. Une grande nostalgie. Une insurmontable tristesse.

Elle _voulait_ se souvenir. Elle _voulait_ vivre cette histoire d'amour avec lui.

Toute sa vie, aussi courte était-elle, elle avait rêvé d'une histoire d'amour sortie tout droit d'un conte de fée. Une histoire où se mêleraient passion et tendresse. Une histoire où sa conscience affronterait sauvagement la force de ses sentiments. Et c'est ce qu'elle lisait entre les lignes, ce qu'elle imaginait à travers les mots de cette lettre.

Il s'était arrêté à ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, le soir de leur première dispute de "couple", après qu'il lui ait confié toute la rancune qu'il éprouvait contre son père, contre sa famille, sa honte d'être un Malefoy, pour tout ce que cela impliquait. Hermione parvenait facilement à comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Pourquoi elle en avait eu envie. Qu'il puisse s'ouvrir à elle de cette façon, aussi intimement, sur un sujet aussi douloureux pour lui, qu'il lui fasse confiance et, surtout, qu'il lui prouve à quel point son désir de changer l'histoire était puissant et sincère… Oui, elle comprenait très bien pourquoi elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser.

Encore une fois, il lui demandait une réponse quelconque. Un signe. Et, encore une fois, il lui promettait une autre lettre. La suite de cette histoire.

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire l'analogie entre cette lecture épistolaire et la lecture d'un roman quelconque. Drago savait parfaitement manier la plume, et il la tenait en haleine du début à la fin. Il savait quand parler franchement, et quand rester discret et mystérieux - tout en restant le plus sincère et en donnant le plus de détails possible. Tout était dans le choix des mots qu'il employait. Et, surtout, il savait quand s'arrêter. C'était comme si chaque lettre racontait un chapitre de leur histoire. Et vu la tournure qu'avait pris celle qu'elle tenait encore entre ses mains, Hermione osait à peine imaginer ce que lui promettait le chapitre suivant.

Avait-elle… ? Non, quand même pas ! Elle était beaucoup trop jeune ! Elle n'éprouvait pas encore ce genre de pulsion. Elle avait tellement d'autres choses à penser… Ses études, sa carrière… Le sexe, ce serait pour plus tard. Bien plus tard… Elle en était certaine.

Quoique… Il s'agissait de Malefoy, tout de même. Personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était très beau garçon. Et elle restait une jeune femme. Était-ce si improbable ?

Elle devait absolument en parler à quelqu'un ! Ginny. Elle devait être au courant. Quelque chose d'aussi important, Hermione en aurait forcément discuter avec elle...

Bien décidée à faire la lumière sur cette question, elle prit sa baguette magique et envoya un _Patronus_ à sa meilleure amie.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

 **Dimanche 24 juillet 1999  
** _ **Réveil J+20**_

« Tu vas attendre combien de temps ? » interrogea John, la bouche pleine de nouilles chinoises, l'air passablement irrité. « Parce que tu me donne mal au crâne, à ruminer comme ça ! »

« Je n'ai même pas dit un mot ! » s'exclama Drago en se levant brutalement du canapé, avant de réaliser bêtement qu'il n'avait aucune intention première. Il se mit à débarrasser la pièce, simplement pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, et surtout pour que John lui fiche la paix.

« Je te rappelle que je peux ressentir ce que tu ressens » lui rappela son jeune ami. « Tu es anxieux, agacé, impatient, irrité... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! » s'exclama le sorcier. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je ne sais même pas si elle a lu ma lettre. »

« Elle l'a lue » affirma le garçon.

Drago l'observa avec méfiance.

« Et tu refuse toujours de me dire ce qu'elle en a pensé, n'est-ce pas ? » s'agaça-t-il.

« C'est moralement déplacé » se moqua John, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres. « Elle a le droit à son jardin secret, non ? »

« Foutaises ! » répliqua le blond. « Tu veux juste me rendre dingue. » Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et fusilla son ami du regard. « Dis-moi au moins ce qu'elle fait, là, tout de suite. »

Le brun se concentra quelques secondes, et sourit malicieusement.

« Elle discute avec Ginny » déclara-t-il, peinant à retenir son hilarité. « Au Manoir. »

« Ça a l'air de bien t'amuser… » fit remarquer le blond.

John ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

xxx

 **Au même instant…**

« Est-ce que j'ai couché avec Malefoy ? » demanda précipitamment Hermione, de but en blanc, alors que sa meilleure amie ne s'était même pas encore assise sur le canapé.

Ginny se figea une fraction de seconde, l'observant avec surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

« C'était _ça_ , l'urgence ? » s'exclama-t-elle dans son fou rire. La brune se mit à rougir, honteuse, tout en hochant la tête. « Et bien, oui, Hermione. Tu as couché avec Malefoy. Et, plusieurs fois, si j'ai bien compris. »

« D'après ce que tu as compris ? » fit remarquer l'aînée, une lueure d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé » expliqua la rousse. « Mais j'en suis certaine, Hermione. Tu as couché avec Malefoy. Harry vous a entendu. Et on vous a même interrompu, une fois… »

La brune ne savait plus où se mettre. Sans compter qu'elle sentait son coeur se serrer à la simple pensée d'avoir perdu sa virginité, et de ne même pas s'en souvenir ! Outre le fait que ça se soit passé avec Malefoy - _Malefoy_ , bon sang ! - c'était surtout le fait de ne pas s'en souvenir qui lui faisait de la peine. Et puisqu'elle n'en avait même pas discuté avec sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait aucun moyen de trouver les réponses aux questions qu'elle se posait. Avait-elle eu mal ? Malefoy avait-il était doux et patient ? Avait-elle aimé ça ? Aucun moyen, sauf de poser ces questions au principal concerné. Ce qui lui semblait inenvisageable pour le moment…

Cette amnésie commençait sérieusement à lui peser…

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demande Ginny, tout en se servant une tasse de thé.

« Malefoy m'envoit des lettres » répondit simplement Hermione, d'un air évasif.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama la rousse. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'écrit ? »

La brune lui raconta alors ce que contenaient les deux lettres qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'à présent.

« A la fin de la lettre d'hier, » continua-t-elle en rougissant, « j'ai eu la sensation que la suite serait… et bien… J'ai eu un peu peur qu'il me dise que nous avions couché ensemble. J'avais besoin que tu me le dise d'abord. Histoire d'être préparée. »

« Quand doit-il t'envoyer la suite ? » demanda Ginny avec une pointe d'excitation.

« Une fois que je lui aurai répondu » déclara simplement Hermione.

La rousse se mit à glousser d'impatience, lui ordonnant de lui répondre sur le champ. Ce que la jeune fille finit par accepter de faire. Un simple « La suite ? » envoyé, une bonne demie-heure d'attente durant laquelle les deux jeunes filles discutèrent de choses et d'autre - principalement de la relation entre Ginny et Harry, qui se déroulait à merveille - et une théière vidée plus tard, un hibou Grand Duc apparut à la fenêtre, une enveloppe cachetée dans le bec.

Ginny se précipita vers lui, le fit entrer et se mit à taper des mains comme une petite fille en attendant qu'Hermione ouvre la lettre.

La brune se mit à lire à voix haute.

« _J'ai bien cru que tu ne répondrais jamais à cette lettre… Et je suis soulagé que tu l'ais fait. Je t'avoue être un peu gêné par le contenu de celle d'aujourd'hui. Et je te demanderais un peu d'indulgence quant à ma maladresse. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à trouver les bons mots pour te décrire ce qui s'est passé entre nous..._ »

La suite était parfaite, finalement. Hermione ne trouvait aucune maladresse dans le récit du jeune homme. Il lui racontait la soirée qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble pour fêter son inscription au concours d'Auror, son dîner d'anniversaire au Manoir Malefoy, et l'angoisse des examens qu'ils avaient tous les deux passés chacun de leur côté. Puis il lui raconta comment il s'était senti perturbé en apprenant que Harry et Ginny étaient officiellement en couple. Comment il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir le cran de faire plus d'effort pour la conquérir elle, Hermione. Comment il s'était isolé, comment elle l'avait rejoint, comment il avait perdu le contrôle et s'était jeté sur elle, comment elle avait répondu à sa fougue, comment elle avait ensuite paniqu, comment il s'en était voulu d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Et, pour finir, comment il s'était enfuit.

La lettre se terminait ainsi. Et les deux jeunes filles se sentirent un tantinet… frustrées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demanda simplement Ginny.

« J'en pense qu'il est sadique » déclara Hermione, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Est-ce que ça marche, au moins ? » s'enquit la rouquine, prudente. « Est-ce que ça t'aide à retrouver la mémoire ? »

La brune prit le temps de réfléchir, et choisit prudemment ses mots.

« Pas vraiment » répondit-elle avec tristesse. « Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, mais j'arrive facilement à imaginer les scènes qu'il me décrit. Alors je pense que ça m'aide un peu, oui. »

« Imaginer et se souvenir, ce sont deux choses totalement différentes » soupira Ginny.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas.

xxx

 **Lundi 25 Juillet 1999  
** _ **Réveil J+21**_

« C'est hors de question ! » s'emporta Drago, fou de rage.

« Tu es ridicule » déclara Harry, agacé. « Le Square est sûr. »

« Non, non, et _non_ ! » insista le blond. « Il ne le sera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas attrapé le responsable. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu t'implique un peu plus. Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ta soeur ! »

Le brun poussa un profond soupir. Cette discussion, ils l'avaient eu des dizaines de fois au cours de la semaine écoulée. Et, à chaque fois, Drago tentait de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il le provoquait. Pour une simple et unique raison. Il se sentait impuissant. Et il détestait ça.

Harry le comprenait parfaitement. Il ressentait lui-même cette impuissance. Et il avait autant de mal à la supporter que son ami. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient aucune piste. Depuis qu'Hermione était devenue amnésique, c'était le calme plat. Ils tournaient en rond. Le blond devenait fou à force de passer des heures à observer le mur de leur bureau sur lequel il avait épinglé tout ce qui concernait l'Affaire. Harry ne savait pas trop comment agir. Que ce soit avec lui, ou avec sa soeur. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne rien raconté à Hermione. Pour éviter de l'effrayer. Parce que le Médicomage pensait que son amnésie était principalement dûe à toute l'angoisse provoquée par ce qui s'était passé. Son cerveau refusait de se souvenir des événements. Des menaces, du danger, de toute cette angoisse.

Alors ils la ménageaient.

Ils le regretteraient probablement à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, ils avaient déjà tenté de cacher des informations à Hermione. Et ils en avaient payés le prix cher. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. D'après le médecin, s'ils voulaient qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, ils devaient la forcer à se souvenir du positif, avant de lui rappeler tout le reste. Sinon, elle risquait de faire un autre blocage.

En attendant, la jeune fille posait de plus en plus de questions à son frère concernant le Square Grimmaurd. Pourquoi les travaux duraient-ils autant de temps ? Pourquoi personne ne leur avait dit que la maison était insalubre ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait le nécessaire dès le jour où il avait emménagé, après avoir quitté Poudlard ? Etc… Harry n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se résoudre à mettre fin à cette supercherie. Le Square avait été fouillé de fond en comble par toute une armée d'Auror. Les meilleurs experts du ministère y étaient passé. Personne n'avait trouvé comment l'intrus s'y était pris pour passer les défenses. Même John était venu jeter un coup d'oeil, très tard dans la nuit. Et il n'avait rien trouvé non plus.

Alors, ils avaient changé toute leur protection. Harry y avait passé des heures. Il avait même demandé à Severus de venir lui donner un coup de main, ce que le Maître des Potions avait accepté, évidemment.

Mais Drago n'en démordait pas. Il refusait qu'Hermione quitte le Manoir Malefoy.

A moins que…

« Et le Fidelitas, tu y as pensé ? » réitéra le blond.

« Et comment compte-tu expliquer à Hermione que le Square est sous Fidelitas, hein ? » répliqua Harry, pour la énième fois.

Cette conversation là aussi, ils l'avaient eu des dizaines de fois. Drago était prêt à accepter que la jeune fille revienne vivre au Square à cette unique condition. Et, bien évidemment, il serait lui-même le Gardien du Secret.

Comme si Harry n'était pas assez digne de confiance pour protéger sa propre soeur…

« Elle ne le saura pas » affirma Drago. « Si nous nous y prenons avec discrétion, je pourrais lui transmettre le secret sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien... »

Le brun poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Et si elle décide d'inviter quelqu'un à la maison ? » demanda-t-il avec exaspération. « Elle transmettra à son tour le secret. Et ainsi de suite. Ce qui rendra le Fidelitas parfaitement obsolète. »

« Pas plus qu'à l'époque de l'Ordre du Phoenix » répliqua le blond.

« Et nous savons tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé » balança sèchement Harry. « Lorsque le QG a été corrompu, plus personne ne s'y est rendu... »

« Jusqu'à ce que toi, Weasmoche et Hermione, vous y êtes planqués pendant votre cavale, je sais » soupira Drago. « Qu'est-ce que tu propose, alors ? »

« La même chose qu'hier, avant-hier, et tous les autres jours depuis que je t'ai soumis l'idée » déclara le brun. « Nous rentrons tous au Square, comme si de rien n'était. Les protections ont été remise à neuf, Severus lui-même y a participé. Le Square est presque aussi sûr que Poudlard ou Gringotts... » Drago haussa un sourcil, et Harry secoua la tête. « Certes, ce ne sont peut-être pas de bons exemples, vu que j'ai moi-même percé leurs défenses. Mais tu comprends parfaitement où je veux en venir ! Hermione y sera en sécurité. Et des agents seront en poste de surveillance devant la maison vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tout ira bien. »

Drago n'était toujours pas convaincu. Ça se voyait à la moue perplexe qu'il continuait d'afficher.

« Peut-être que cela lui permettra de mieux se souvenir de vous » tenta maladroitement Harry.

C'était un argument qu'il n'avait pas encore osé lui soumettre, malgré qu'il y pensait depuis un bon moment. Peut-être qu'en se retrouvant dans la maison où tout avait commencé entre eux, Hermione parviendrait à se souvenir de sa relation avec Drago.

Le blond prit le temps d'y réfléchir, et finit par pousser un soupir théâtral.

« C'est d'accord » déclara-t-il à contrecoeur.

Harry lui sourit et tapota doucement son épaule.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite !

xxx

 **Mardi 26 Juillet 1999  
** _ **Réveil J+22**_

Hermione poussa un profond soupir de satisfaction. Enfin ! Enfin, elle était chez elle. _De retour_. Même si elle ne se souvenait pas de son premier emménagement. Elle était à la maison. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle avait bataillé avec Harry pour que celui-ci mette un peu la pression aux employés du Ministère pour qu'ils finissent les travaux au plus vite. C'était peut-être égoïste, et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir persécuté de pauvres employés pour son bon plaisir, mais elle avait eu tellement envie de rentrer chez elle…

Narcissa et Severus étaient des hôtes formidables. Et les semaines passées chez eux s'étaient déroulées bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au tout début. Mais ce n'était pas sa maison. Même si, officiellement, le Square ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, et même si elle ne se souvenait pas d'y avoir déjà vécu après son premier réveil, cette maison restait son "chez elle". A elle, et à Harry. Le symbole de cette vie qu'ils avaient à rattraper. Ce rêve qu'elle avait eu durant toute son adolescence.

Et puis… Cela représentait autre chose aussi. Ce n'était pas simplement "chez elle" ou "chez Harry". C'était aussi "chez Drago". Et maintenant que les travaux étaient terminés, il allait forcément revenir vivre au Square, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il avait passé les dernières semaines, mais elle était presque certaine que ce n'était pas au Manoir Malefoy. Oh, il y avait bien passé quelques nuits. Mais elle l'avait à peine croisé. Là… Elle espérait bien le voir un peu plus souvent. Et, qui sait, peut-être que cela lui permettrait de se souvenir…

Harry, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au Square, la laissa seule quelques minutes, prétextant une vérification de dernière minutes des travaux effectués. Elle le laissa faire. Elle avait besoin de se réapproprier les lieux, de toute façon. Et mieux valait être seule pour ça.

Elle parcourut d'abord la cuisine, laissant les souvenirs de l'époque où le Square était le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix lui revenir en mémoire. Elle attendit quelques instants supplémentaires, pleine d'espoir. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Légèrement déçue, elle continua son inspection, passant de pièce en pièce. Elle redécouvrit toute la maison. Le salon - plus chaleureux que dans son souvenir -, la chambre de son frère - en désordre, évidemment -, et enfin, sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle resta figée sur le seuil, ébahie. La pièce ressemblait à s'y méprendre avec sa chambre d'enfant, chez ses parents adoptifs. Les murs mauves, le lit blanc cassé à baldaquin, la coiffeuse assortie, les draps couleurs lavande, le coffre en bois clair, et même le rocking-chair. Tout y était. Y compris la panoplie de photos accrochées sur le miroir. Elle s'en approcha, espérant y trouver de nouveaux souvenir. Mais, une fois encore, elle fut déçue de n'y voir que des photos connues. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu l'occasion d'en prendre après son premier réveil ?

Elle s'assit sur son lit, et parcourut la pièce des yeux. Rien. Elle ne ressentait rien. En tout cas, rien de ce qu'elle espérait ressentir. Pas de souvenir, pas d'images flash, pas de sensation étrange. Juste une tendresse infinie pour son frère, parce que l'aménagement de la pièce ne pouvait venir que de lui. Il avait voulu qu'elle se sente comme chez elle. et c'était réussi.

Mais elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle avait vécu dans ces lieux, après son premier réveil.

Une larme solitaire coula lentement le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste colérique. Elle était fatiguée. Elle en avait marre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était tellement horrible. Ne pas se souvenir… C'était tellement difficile à gérer.

Et tout le monde était tellement patient avec elle. Même Drago, à travers ces lettres… Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Ils en souffraient. Tous. Cela les rendait malheureux de voir qu'elle ne retrouvait pas la mémoire. Et elle avait beau tout essayer, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Pour échapper à cet état d'esprit, elle sortit de sa chambre et continua progressivement son inspection. Beaucoup de pièces semblaient encore inoccupées. Elle allait s'arrêter et redescendre, lorsqu'elle se sentit happée par le deuxième étage.

C'était une sensation inexplicable. Elle était _attirée_. _Appelée_. Elle se laissa guider par ce sentiment, jusqu'à la chambre qui contenait l'ancestrale tapisserie des Black.

Elle hésita. Malefoy lui avait écrit dans une lettre que cette chambre était à présent la sienne. Était-il à l'intérieur ? Comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'elle y était entrée sans sa permission ? Et que découvrirait-elle dans cette pièce ?

Elle décida de toquer tout doucement contre le bois sombre, et attendit une quelconque réponse. En vain. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, et entra précipitamment dans la pièce.

La première chose qui l'interpella fut l'odeur boisée qui régnait dans la chambre. Une odeur de pin, de fruits des bois et de chèvrefeuille. Elle inspira profondément et se laissa envahir par cette sensation, espérant faire remonter quelques souvenirs enfouis. En vain… La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'obscurité. Il était tard, certes, puisqu'Harry et elle avait passé toute la journée à emballer leurs affaires avant de se rendre au Square, mais tout de même ! Il ne faisait pas encore nuit. Les rideaux étaient tirés. Elle s'avança dans la pièce, dans le but d'aller les ouvrir. Mais elle se figea sur place, à mi-chemin. Une sensation de déjà-vu lui contractant l'estomac.

Une scène presque identique se jouait dans son esprit. Elle, s'avançant dans l'obscurité de cette chambre, sa baguette fermement nichée dans sa main, seulement éclairée de son Lumos. Elle était angoissée, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi…

 _Elle se tourna sur elle même, et poussa un cri de surprise :_

 _\- Bon sang, tu m'as fait peur !_

 _Drago se tenait là, juste devant elle. Son visage, faiblement éclairé par la lumière blanche du Lumos, semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et son expression neutre ne rassura pas la brune qui, après avoir retrouvé son calme, s'avança calmement vers lui et posa sa main sur son visage avec inquiétude :_

 _\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Drago ?_

 _A l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il cligna deux fois des paupières, et son regard se fixa sur elle. Il l'observa longtemps, les lèvres toujours closes, avant de relâcher la pression. Ses épaules se détendirent, sa mâchoire également. Hermione l'observait, fasciné par cette facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il parvenait à cacher ses émotions. Comme souvent en la présence du blond, elle se surprit à souhaiter maîtriser la légilimencie. Rien qu'une petite seconde dans la tête du Serpentard lui permettrait, sans aucun doute, de mieux comprendre sa façon d'être, qui restait encore un total mystère pour elle._

 _Son regard était profond, pénétrant, hypnotique. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait fort contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, une main derrière sa nuque, et l'autre dans le bas de son dos. À son tour, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Hermione remarque qu'il la serrait toujours aussi fort. Ses muscles devaient être tétanisés par l'effort, et elle-même commençait légèrement à avoir mal à la nuque, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main._

 _\- Drago ?_

 _Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, ce qui arracha une grimace à la jeune fille :_

 _\- Moins fort, Drago, tu me fais mal._

 _Sa réaction fut immédiate. Non seulement, il desserra son emprise, mais en plus, il s'écarta brutalement d'elle, allant même jusqu'à reculer de trois pas, provoquant une drôle de sensation de manque dans le coeur de la brune :_

 _\- Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _Son silence commençait légèrement à inquiéter Hermione, qui s'approcha doucement de lui. Il détourna le regard et recula encore, maintenant une sorte de distance de sécurité entre eux. La jeune fille en fut momentanément blessée, comme s'il la rejetait. Elle laissa retomber mollement ses bras le long de ses flancs et baissa la tête. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, une larme solitaire s'écroula sur sa joue._

 _Elle l'essuya d'un geste brutal tout en reniflant. Le bruit dû attirer l'attention du blond, puisqu'il bondit dans sa direction et la reprit instantanément dans ses bras, la serrant encore plus fort que précédemment. Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du Serpentard. Elle allait le lui demander une nouvelle fois, quand il prononça simplement :_

 _\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

 _\- Pourquoi dis-tu…_

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago s'était légèrement écarté, et tenait fermement son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et la jeune fille déglutit difficilement. La seconde suivante, il se jetait sur ses lèvres._

 _Le jeune homme était brutal, impatient, avide. Le choc de ce contact passé, Hermione répondit à son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Lorsque la langue du blond vint caresser ses lèvres dans une demande silencieuse, elle accèda immédiatement à sa requête et entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui laisser l'accès à sa bouche. Drago se fit instantanément plus présent, prenant entièrement possession d'elle. Leurs langues se rejoignirent pour la toute première fois, et ce fut comme si elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon et se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter, à son tour, de dominer cet échange. Le blond ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Profitant qu'elle soit légèrement déséquilibrée par sa position, il s'accroupit légèrement, lâcha le visage de la jeune fille pour venir poser ses mains bien à plat sous ses cuisses. La seconde suivante, Hermione se sentit décoller du sol et, par réflexe, elle raffermit sa prise autour de la nuque du garçon tout en enroulant ses jambes autour des ses hanches._

 _Pas une fois leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent._

 _Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre dans une bataille sauvage, tandis que le jeune homme se déplaçait avec maîtrise dans la pièce. Hermione pouvait sentir les os du bassin de Drago rouler entre ses cuisses tandis qu'il avançait. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour voir ce qu'il faisait, trop concentrée sur les sensations nouvelles qu'elle ressentait. Elle se laissa entièrement aller à cette passion sauvage et brutale qui lui prenait les tripes et dictait ses mouvements. C'était instinctif, primitif. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi puissant._

 _Soudain, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Sa tête claqua brutalement, mais, étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur. Sûrement parce que le blond avait quitté ses lèvres pour enfouir son visage dans son cou. Il y déposa un chapelet de baisers passionnés, tout en faisant pression de son corps contre elle afin de la maintenir fermement contre le mur. Ses mains abandonnèrent les cuisses de la jeune fille pour glisser avec fermeté le long de son corps, remontant d'abord sur son fessier, puis sur ses hanches, pour finir leur course le long de ses côtes. Alors que ses pouces effleuraient le dessous de ses seins, Hermione se cambra instinctivement pour presser son torse contre celui du jeune homme. Un léger gémissement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres._

 _Et tout s'arrêta. Ce fut comme si le bruit qu'elle venait de produire l'avait instantanément ramené à la réalité. Son corps s'était figé, et elle retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés par la panique. Drago s'en aperçut et, lentement, il releva la tête vers elle. En découvrant l'expression effrayée de la jeune fille, il déglutit difficilement et s'écarta doucement d'elle._

 _Hermione reposa lentement les pieds au sol. Une fois certain qu'elle tiendrait debout, le blond se recula précipitamment de quelques pas, avant de quitter sa chambre en courant. La brune mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il venait de s'enfuir. Elle lui courut après jusque dans la rue, mais il était déjà trop tard._

 _Il avait transplanné._

Hermione se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol légèrement poussiéreux de la chambre de Drago, le visage baigné de larmes.

Elle se souvenait.

De la passion qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là, de la sensation de manque, le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsqu'il s'était enfuit. Était-il revenu ? Probablement… Elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

Allait-il revenir, à présent ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée…

Elle laissa libre court à ses sanglots, sombrant dans un chagrin qu'elle se refusait à éprouver jusqu'alors.


	33. Alice

_**Résumé :**_ _Voldemort n'est plus, Harry l'a vaincu. Mais à quel prix ? Hermione est plongée dans le coma, victime d'une magie dont il ignore tout. Cependant, contre toute attente, un jeune sorcier bien particulier semble pouvoir lui venir en aide. Harry va alors découvrir le dernier secret qui entoure sa famille... #résumépourri !_

 ** _Statut :_** _En cours d'écriture._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Drago et Hermione. Bah ouais, ils sont trop mignons, tous les deux !_

 ** _Raiting :_** _M, parce que je préfère prévenir que guérir... S'il y a besoin de changer par la suite, on verra. Pour le moment, je laisse comme ça._

 ** _Genre :_** _Romance, évidemment. Famille, c'est le nœud de l'histoire. Et aussi un peu de suspense, parce que je suis sadique et que vous aimez ça !_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à sa Majesté JKR Rowling. Seul l'histoire rocambolesque sort de mon esprit, et des personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête..._

 ** _Note d'Auteur :_** _Bonjour tout le monde !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais c'est parce que c'est un chapitre de transition. En gros, j'ai écrit un long chapitre et je me suis rendue compte que c'était mieux de le séparer en deux. Donc voilà. Bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
_

 _A bientôt pour la suite._

 ** _Dab_ _isous tout le monde !_**

 ** _Yumi Kate_**

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 33 : Alice**

* * *

 **Mercredi 27 Juillet 1999**

Drago faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Autour de lui, l'agitation était palpable. Il n'avait pas été là pour bien saisir la comparaison, mais la pièce n'avait plus était aussi animée depuis l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Harry se tenait en bout de table, penché sur de multiples plans de la ville. Autour de lui, trois Aurors s'occupaient des notes volantes et des Patronus qu'on leur envoyaient à intervalles réguliers. Pansy beuglait des ordres à qui mieux-mieux, perchée sur ses hauts talons, tandis que sa plume à papote écrivait à une vitesse folle une alerte qu'elle enverrait dès que possible à la Gazette du Sorcier. Narcissa s'occupait du thé, les mains légèrement tremblantes et le regard préoccupé. Et Severus était agenouillé devant la cheminée, le visage plongé dans les flammes, en grande discussion avec Merlin-savait-qui.

Et pour que Severus Rogue soit agenouillé à même le sol, ses sur-robes couvertes de poussières, c'était que la situation était réellement préoccupante.

Drago avait envie de hurler. Il se sentait impuissant, dévasté. Pire… Il se sentait coupable.

Hermione avait disparue.

Lorsqu'au petit matin, il avait quitté son poste de surveillance devant le Square - il y avait passé toute la nuit, il n'avait put s'en empêcher - pour aller se changer et prendre une douche bien méritée, il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il se passerait justement quelque chose ! A cet instant précis ! Et pourtant…

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, il était entré au Square Grimmaurd, frais et dispo, avec dans les bras un paquet de croissant français acheté dans une boulangerie du coin - la seule qui proposait ces viennoiseries dont raffolait tellement Hermione - un tantinet stressé à l'idée de se trouver sous le même toit que celle qu'il aimait mais un sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, bien décidé, à présent qu'elle était de retour au Square Grimmaurd, à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire.

Il avait donc entrepris de reproduire le premier petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé pour elle. Travaillant en sifflotant, il n'avait pas entendu Harry entrer dans la pièce. Le brun s'était gentiment moqué de lui, avant de l'aider à préparer la table. Puis, une fois leur oeuvre terminée, ils avaient attendu.

Dix minutes. Quinze minutes. Harry avait allumé le poste de radio sorcier qui trainait là et avait mit le volume suffisamment fort pour réveiller la jeune fille. Ils avaient attendu encore. Trente minutes. Quarante-cinq. Une heure.

Drago tapait du pied d'impatience depuis longtemps quand le brun s'était enfin décidé à monter réveiller sa soeur.

Le cri paniqué qui s'en était suivi resterait gravé à jamais dans la mémoire du Serpentard.

Hermione n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas, non plus, dans celle de Drago. Le blond avait pensé à y jeter un oeil, puisqu'elle s'y était parfois rendue après son premier réveil. Mais non. Elle n'était nulle-part dans la maison.

Harry avait fouillé les alentours. Elle n'y était pas non plus.

Le brun avait prit les choses en main. Il avait envoyé des patronus à toutes les personnes susceptibles de savoir où là jeune fille se trouvait, ou capables de les aider à la retrouver. Et depuis, la cuisine du Square s'était transformé en centre de recherches.

Bien sûr, il était trop tôt pour déclarer sa disparition. Mais avec tout ce qui s'était récemment passé… Harry semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir écouté le Serpentard. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir prit les menaces plus au sérieux.

Drago n'avait même pas le coeur de le lui reprocher.

Il était simplement en état de choc. De choc et d'angoisse pure.

Il s'était absenté vingt-cinq petites minutes. Et il avait attendu que le soleil soit suffisamment haut dans le ciel pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait plus tenter quoique ce soit…

Il avait eu tort. Il n'aurait pas dû partir. Il aurait dû prendre sa douche au Square, il aurait été sur place. Peut-être aurait-il entendu quelque chose ?

Que s'était-il passé ? Quelqu'un était entré dans la maison pour kidnapper la jeune fille ? Ou bien l'avait attirée au dehors ? Comment ? Par quel stratagème ?

« Le Professeur McGonagall m'a assuré que personne n'était entré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard » déclara Severus en se relevant de la cheminée, sa voix résonnant comme un coup de tonnerre par-dessus les très discrets chuchotements des équipes de recherches et les bourdonnements des notes en papiers qui volaient un peu partout. Harry ratura une ligne supplémentaire sur la liste des possibles endroits où la jeune fille aurait put se rendre. « Elle s'occupe de vérifier à Pré-au-Lard et me tiendra au courant dès que possible. »

Drago tournait toujours en rond dans son coin, écoutant d'une oreille distraite mais perdu dans ses pensées.

La cheminée s'illumina de vert tandis que Molly Weasley apparaissait, le visage figé par l'angoisse.

« Je suis venue dès que j'ai su » s'excusa-t-elle avec empressement, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Drago et lui offrit également une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

Il n'en ressenti qu'un désarroi plus profond encore.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Narcissa et, dans un sourire timide, se mit à l'aider.

Voir les deux anciennes ennemies préparer le thé _ensemble_ était… étrange. Elles s'acceptaient mutuellement, conscientes de faire parties des vies d'Harry et Drago - et plus récemment d'Hermione, aussi - mais, de ce dont il se souvenait, jamais le blond ne les avait vues ensemble dans la même pièce. Ou, du moins, pas aussi proches physiquement. Les rares fois où elles avaient pu se croiser quelque part, elles s'étaient évitées.

Cette image était tellement dérangeante que Drago en occulta tout le reste. Il mit d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes à réaliser que la pièce était devenue étrangement silencieuse. Bien trop silencieuse.

Il observa alors ce qui l'entourait. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient tournées vers l'entrée de la cuisine, le regard figé par la surprise. Ses yeux suivirent la même direction, et il resta aussi désarçonné que les autres.

Là, couverte de transpiration, en tenue de sport, un sac de courses dans les bras, Hermione les observait à tour de rôle avec perplexité.

Ce furent les mouvements qu'Harry entreprit pour s'avancer vers elle qui le sortirent de sa transe. Drago se précipita sur la jeune fille, repoussant brutalement le brun, et se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ses mains étaient partout, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait aucune blessures. Les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche sans qu'ils n'aient aucun sens concret. Entre ses mains, Hermione restait muette de stupéfaction. Son visage exprimait sa surprise, sa perplexité et autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître. Quelque chose comme… de la joie ?

Cette constatation le laissa sans voix. Le soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée saine et sauve fit place à une colère sourde.

« Non mais où étais-tu passée, bon sang ?! » s'exclama-t-il sans la lâcher. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de la peur que tu nous as fait ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, surprise, avant de s'énerver à son tour.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! » répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence, en s'échappant de sa prise d'un geste sec. « Tu m'ignore, tu me repousse, tu refuse de me voir, tu fais comme si je n'existais pas, et maintenant tu essaie de me faire croire que tu t'es inquiété parce que je suis sortie faire mon jogging, _comme tous les matins_ ? »

« Faire ton _jogging_ ?! » releva le blond, choqué. « Ca fait trois heures que tu as disparue et qu'on se fait un sang d'encre parce que _Mademoiselle_ est partie faire son _jogging_ ?! Tu pouvais pas laisser un mot pour nous prévenir ? »

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ? » s'offusqua la Gryffondor. « Tu t'es pris pour qui ? Mon père ?! Il me semble que je suis encore libre de mes mouvements, Monsieur Malfoy ! Et que j'ai le droit d'aller courir si l'envie m'en prend, sans avoir de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit ! »

« As-tu seulement conscience de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?! » argumenta-t-il, l'inquiétude faisant vibrer la colère dans sa voix.

« Arrête un peu ! La guerre est finie, il me semble » répliqua Hermione. « Il ne peut rien m'arriver de... »

« Et pourquoi crois-tu que nous... » la coupa-t-il, perdant patience, mais Harry s'imposa soudainement entre eux deux.

« Ca suffit ! » s'exclama le brun. « Vous vous donnez en spectacle ! »

Ils se tournèrent alors tous les trois vers le reste de l'assemblée, qui avait assisté à toute cette scène, et Drago et Hermione baissèrent légèrement la tête, rouges d'embarras.

Le blond eut cependant le temps de croiser le regard lourd de reproches du Survivant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici, d'ailleurs ? » interrogea alors la brune, son visage ayant retrouvé toute sa perplexité, avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Que font tous ces gens ici, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme hésita une fraction de seconde.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous nous sommes inquiétés » répondit Drago.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« J'étais seulement partie courir ! » s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau. « Ce n'était pas la peine d'alerter le monde entier. Votre réaction est disproportionnée. »

Furieux qu'elle ne prenne pas sa sécurité plus au sérieux, le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, prêt à la remettre à sa place, mais le talon aiguille de Pansy planté brusquement dans son pied l'en empêcha à nouveau.

« Tu les connais, ce sont de vrais parano ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre la Gryffondor dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour au Square, ma chérie ! On va enfin pouvoir se voir un peu plus souvent. »

La Serpentarde l'entraîna alors vers la table de cuisine, détaillant précisément le contenu de la journée entre fille qu'elle leur avait organisé. Harry en profita pour ordonner discrètement à ses Aurors de quitter la maison, avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« Non mais t'es complètement dingue » lui chuchota-t-il avec véhémence. « Il me semble qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien lui dire pour le moment ! Elle n'est pas prête et... »

« Je sais ! » le coupa le blond. « Mais je déteste sa façon de prendre sa sécurité à la légère. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle le prend à la légère » répliqua Harry, excédé. « Elle n'a pas conscience de ce qui se passe. Et Hermione est une jeune fille très indépendante. Tu ne peux pas l'enfermer dans une tour imprenable comme la princesse Raiponce ! Elle ne l'acceptera jamais. »

Drago l'observa quelques secondes - il n'avait aucune idée de qui était cette princesse Raiponce dans sa tour imprenable, mais l'idée était alléchante - avant de hocher la tête.

« Très bien » capitula-t-il alors. « Mais toi, au moins, tu prendras les choses plus au sérieux maintenant, hein ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'en sais rien... » avoua-t-il.

« Non mais tu plaisante ? » s'exclama Drago, avant de baisser le ton devant le regard menaçant du brun. « Ce qui vient de se passer ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? »

« Justement, Drago » soupira Harry, lassé. « Il ne s'est _rien_ passé. Hermione est simplement sortie courir. Elle n'a été ni kidnappée, ni attaquée. » Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de tout sauf gentil, mais le Survivant posa une main ferme sur son épaule. « Elle va bien, Dray. Elle n'a rien. La seule leçon que j'en retire, c'est qu'il va me falloir avoir une petite discussion avec ma soeur pour éviter d'autres frayeurs. Et ne plus me laisser contaminer par ta paranoïa. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla discuter avec les autres.

Furieux, Drago quitta précipitamment la maison.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le regard plein d'espoir que lui lança Hermione.

xxx

 **Jeudi 28 Juillet 1999**

« Tu es certaine que c'était un souvenir ? » insista Ginny pour la énième fois. « Ce n'était pas simplement ton imagination qui s'est emportée suite à ce qu'il t'a raconté dans sa lettre ? »

« La lettre ne décrivait pas ce que j'ai ressentie, _moi_ » répliqua Hermione.

« Alors c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Pansy. « Ta mémoire se remet en marche, c'est un bon début. Comment Drago a réagi quand tu le lui as dit ? »

Le silence qui suivit parlait de lui-même.

Assises toutes les trois à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, elles savouraient avec gourmandise leur maxi glace tout en profitant de la douce chaleur de cette fin de juillet. Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'elles sortent. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps enfermée au Manoir Malfoy, ce n'était sûrement pas pour être à nouveau enfermée maintenant qu'elle était de retour au Square Grimmaurd.

Et puis, elle devait justement investiguer à ce sujet.

« Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'il est parti hier » déclara la jeune fille avant d'avaler une nouvelle cuillérée de sorbet à la citrouille. « Il avait vraiment l'air furieux, d'ailleurs... »

Les deux autres jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ca ne dura que le temps d'une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour Hermione.

« Tu sais, Dray est quelqu'un de très protecteur... » commença Pansy, d'un air indifférent.

« Ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre, » reprit la Gryffondor sans lui prêter attention, « c'est pourquoi Harry et Drago se comportent de cette façon depuis mon réveil... » A nouveau, les deux autres jeunes filles échangèrent un regard. « Je veux dire, d'accord, j'ai oublié tout ce qui s'est passé entre mes deux comas, mais quand même… Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour m'empêcher de sortir du Manoir Malfoy ? Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour ameuter tout le ministère parce que j'étais sortie trois petites heures pour aller courir et faire quelques courses ? »

« Ils sont comme ça tu sais... » tenta à son tour Ginny d'une voix légèrement trop aigüe. « Un peu parano… tu les connais... »

« Mouais » répliqua Hermione, peu convaincue. « J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose » ajouta-t-elle. « Et que vous savez parfaitement ce dont il s'agit. »

Cette fois, l'inquiétude était claire et nette sur le visage de ses deux amies.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'insister. Une imposante silhouette se dressa à côté de leur table, et la jeune fille sentit son sourire naître instantanément.

« Bonjour Hermione » la salua Molly Weasley avec un grand sourire.

La brune se leva immédiatement pour enlacer la matriarche.

« Maman ? » s'exclama Ginny, à moitié horrifiée. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

La coupe de glace à la Vodka Glace-Boyaux posée devant elle expliquait probablement pourquoi elle se sentait si inquiète à l'idée de voir sa mère devant elle...

« Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir me promener ? » répliqua Molly en souriant. « Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je ne viens pas t'espionner. J'ai rendez-vous. » La rouquine fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, mais ledit rendez-vous se leva d'une table voisine pour faire connaître son emplacement. La matriarche lui fit signe d'approcher et l'embrassa jovialement sur les deux joues. « Les filles, je vous présente Alice Dupont. Alice, je te présente ma fille, Ginevra, son amie Pansy Parkinson. Et voici Hermione Granger. »

La jeune fille, assez petite, mince, brune au visage en forme de coeur, leur sourit chacune à leur tour.

« Je suis vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin » déclara-t-elle avec un léger accent français. « J'ai tellement entendu parlé de vous ! Molly m'a raconté tout ce que Ron ne m'avait pas expliqué... » ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur le prénom du défunt.

« Tu connaissais mon frère ? » releva Ginny, surprise.

« Nous sortions ensemble » avoua la brune, les yeux brillants de larmes. « Désolée, je… j'ai encore du mal. »

« Ca ne fait rien, ma petite » la consola Molly, peinant également à contenir ses larmes.

« Tu sortais avec Ronald ? » insista Hermione, à la fois choquée et attristée.

« Ca ne faisait que quelques mois quand... » répondit-elle, avant de laisser échapper un douloureux sanglot. Molly la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta énergiquement le dos.

« C'est tout, mon petit » la réconforta la matriarche. « Nous allons vous laisser. »

La Gryffondor s'apprêtait à protester, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire, mais Ginny s'empressa d'acquiescer et de souhaiter une bonne journée à sa mère.

« Je suis vraiment ravie de vous avoir rencontrées » réitéra Alice, son regard fixé sur Hermione. « J'espère vous revoir bientôt. »

Et avant qu'elles n'aient pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elles étaient parties.

« J'ignorais que ton frère avait eu une petite amie avant... » commença Pansy, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

 _Avant de se suicider_.

« Je l'ignorais aussi » déclara Ginny.

Hermione, quant à elle, restait silencieuse.

Elle n'en savait rien non plus, évidemment. Et il était très compliqué pour elle de faire le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cette annonce. Un sentiment de trahison à l'idée que Ron l'ait remplacée ? Un sentiment de soulagement, puisque comme il l'avait fait, elle n'avait plus à culpabiliser d'en faire autant ? Ou bien peut-être était-ce simplement la tristesse de réaliser qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui en parler dans sa lettre d'adieu.

Elle n'en savait rien.

Le pire, c'était probablement cette impression que quelque chose clochait. C'était idiot, puéril - Ron pouvait très bien avoir refait sa vie, il était bel homme, célèbre, il avait du charme, ce n'était pas impossible - et probablement le reflet d'une certaine jalousie. Mais, au fond d'elle, Hermione était convaincue que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alice Dupont ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

xxx

 **Vendredi 30 Juillet 1999**

Il devait s'en aller.

Par n'importe quel moyen, et le plus rapidement possible. Drago devait fuir ce manoir maudit et, surtout, l'ouragan qu'était devenu sa mère à la veille d'un événement qu'elle avait soigneusement organisé.

Elle pouvait être légèrement maniaque, parfois. Un peu névrosée.

« N'oublie pas de passer chez le fleuriste en début de matinée » lui rappela Narcissa, tandis qu'il remontait rapidement le couloir qui menait à l'entrée du Manoir. _Vite, la sortie !_ , pensa-t-il tout en hochant la tête. « Et sois au Square Grimmaurd pour dix-sept heure, lorsque le tailleur livrera ton smoking et celui d'Harry ! »

« Oui, maman » acquiesça-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte. « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, si tu tiens à ce que j'ai suffisamment dormi pour être en forme à cette soirée. »

Après tout, il était passé vingt-trois heure, et il voulait faire un saut au square avant de retourner chez John.

Sa mère lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et…

 _Toc Toc Toc !_

Il ouvrit la porte, surpris d'y découvrir Molly Weasley, le bras encore levé vers le heurtoir.

« Bonsoir Drago, bonsoir Mrs Malefoy » les salua-t-elle, non sans embarras. « Désolée de venir vous voir si tard... »

« Entrez donc » l'invita Narcissa.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement le jeune homme, effrayé à l'idée d'avoir pu louper un patronus ou un hibou porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. « Hermione ? »

« Je l'ai croisée hier » déclara la matriarche en entrant dans le Manoir. « Elle avait l'air en pleine forme. Tout va bien, je suis simplement venu au sujet de la soirée de demain. »

« Un souci ? » s'alarma la blonde.

« Et bien... » hésita Molly. « J'aurais aimé savoir si je pouvais venir avec une personne supplémentaire. Je suis désolée de vous demander ça à la dernière minute, Mrs Malefoy, mais... »

« Pour commencer, appelez moi Narcissa » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Molly acquiesça, et un silence embarrassé s'installa dans l'entrée.

« George s'est trouvé une petite amie ? » plaisanta Drago pour tenter de dissiper la gêne.

« Hmm, non » sourit la rousse. « C'était une amie de Ron. Je voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour la présenter au reste de la famille. »

« Oh, c'est une très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Narcissa, avant de se lancer dans une série de question concernant les habitudes alimentaires de cette invitée de dernière minute.

Drago ne les écoutait plus.

Une amie de Ron ? Depuis quand avait-il eu des amies ? Autre qu'Hermione, bien sûr.

Soudain, il se souvint.

La fille du cimetière. La brune qu'Harry trouvait trop attristée par la mort de Ron pour n'être qu'une inconnue, mais que personne n'avait su identifier. Celle sur laquelle John avait mené une petite enquête un mois plus tôt. Il lui en avait parlé. Il lui avait dit que cette fille passait pas mal de temps avec Molly. C'était la petite amie de Ron. Avant qu'il ne se foute en l'air.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda - _enfin !_ \- Narcissa.

« Alice Dupont » répondit Molly.

Drago se racla la gorge.

« Veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis épuisé » déclara-t-il, avant d'embrasser les deux matriarches.

Il quitta finalement le Manoir, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un mois plus tôt, lorsque John lui avait parlé de cette fille, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à la petite-amie endeuillée de Ronald Weasley. Il était bien trop occupé à rechercher les parents d'Hermione, autant pour éloigner sa bien-aimée du danger que pour l'aider dans un projet qui lui tenait à coeur. A présent que le nom d'Alice Dupont résonnait une nouvelle fois dans ses oreilles, il était curieux et impatient à l'idée de rencontrer cette jeune fille.

Et un peu inquiet de la réaction qu'aurait Hermione en apprenant que son ex-petit-ami, dont il ignorait si elle avait fait son deuil - pour la seconde fois - ou pas, avait eu une relation amoureuse lors de son premier coma.

Il avait quand même hâte que cet anniversaire soit loin derrière lui.

Il y pensait encore lorsqu'il transplanna dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Après quelques détours visant à semer d'éventuels poursuivant, il s'engouffra dans la boutique de John et descendit dans la cave.

« MARCO ! » s'écria-t-il en déposant sa veste sur une chaise.

« POLO ! » lui répondit l'adolescent depuis sa chambre.

Le blond le rejoignit. John était penché sur un chaudron dont émanait une fumée âcre, une expression de pur bonheur sur le visage.

« Tout va bien ? » l'interrogea Drago, plus inquiet par le sifflement qui s'échappait de la marmite que par le regard rêveur de son ami. Il ne semblait même pas le voir. Lorsque le chaudron se mit à trembler, le blond eut tout juste le temps de pousser John sur le sol avant que l'explosion ne leur provoque de graves blessures.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien pu faire pour leur éviter d'être recouverts d'une substance verdâtre et visqueuse.

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs » s'excusa John en se redressant, toujours un sourire béat aux lèvres, sans même se rendre compte que la potion - calmante, à en juger par les ingrédients disposés sur la table - qu'il préparait était non seulement totalement fichue mais également éparpillée un peu partout dans son salon. Y compris sur lui.

« J'avais cru remarquer » répliqua Drago, sarcastique. « Et puis-je savoir où tu te trouvais, exactement ? »

« Dans la tête de ta petite copine » balança son ami, non sans amusement.

« Et donc ? » fit le blond d'un air désintéressé.

Il avait probablement perdu tout son talent de comédien. John le fixa longuement d'un air qui lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il était idiot, et mauvais menteur, et qu'il pouvait arrêter sa comédie - avec lui, ça ne prenait pas. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, vexé, avant de lui montrer son impatience et sa curiosité d'un geste agacé.

« Je rêve où tu viens de taper du pied ? » se moqua l'adolescent, avant de rire à gorge déployée. Drago allait littéralement lui sauter à la gorge quand il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Très bien, très bien, calme toi. Après tout, ce ne sont que de bonnes nouvelles ! »

« Et puis-je savoir de quelles bonnes nouvelles tu me parles, exactement ? » soupira Drago avec agacement.

« Hermione a retrouvé la mémoire » déclara théâtralement John, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Enfin, en partie. Certains souvenirs reviennent par bribes, mais je pense que tes lettres, combinées au fait d'être de retour au square ont finalement porté leur fruits... »

Le blond ne l'écoutait plus.

Tout ce qui comptait, à cet instant, c'était qu'elle se souvienne. Un minimum. Elle se souvenait de lui. D'eux.

Il enjamba rapidement ce qui restait de la table en bois sur laquelle reposait précédemment le chaudron explosif et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à la boutique.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu compte faire, espèce d'abruti ?! » s'exclama John, en se plaçant devant lui, bras écartés, une expression à demie-exaspérée; à demie-amusée sur le visage.

« Je vais la voir, évidemment ! » s'insurgea Drago. « Laisse-moi passer ! »

« Il est presque une heure du matin, Dray ! » lui fit-il remarquer. « Elle dort. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » se méfia le blond, mais l'adolescent acquiesça avec sincérité. « Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle se souvient de moi ? »

« Par qu'elle rêve » déclara John.

Drago sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Il lui ordonna de lui donner un maximum de détails


	34. L'Anniversaire

_**Note d'Auteur :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas lus ! On a loupé tellement de choses ! Déjà, pour rattraper tout ça, Joyeux Halloween, Joyeux Thanksgiving, Joyeuse Saint Nicolas, Joyeux Noël, Bonne année et Joyeuse Saint Valentin !  
Voilà, je crois que tout est dit. Ah, et joyeux anniversaire à tout ceux dont c'était l'anniversaire entre le 26 septembre et aujourd'hui.  
Là on a tout.  
Je suis impardonnable, je sais, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses ces temps-ci ! Déjà, j'ai trouvé du travail (héhé ! #tropfière ) alors forcément, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Déjà que c'était pas gagné avant, mais là... Et puis, j'ai eu d'autres projets sur le feu qui m'ont demandé un peu de temps, mais je vous raconterai tout ça une prochaine fois.  
Toujours est-il que pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste aujourd'hui un très long chapitre. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté un chapitre aussi long. J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir. Excusez-moi pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il reste. Je me suis relue très rapidement et je ne suis pas passée en Beta.  
On se retrouve à la fin !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Le Poids du Silence**

 **Chapitre 34 : L'Anniversaire**

* * *

 **Samedi 31 Juillet 1999**

La tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau.

Assise à même le sol, appuyée contre sa malle en bois qui lui rappelait tant celle de Poudlard, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine et les bras serrés tout autour, Hermione était à deux doigts de se balancer d'avant en arrière pour tenter d'évacuer le trop plein d'énergie qu'elle avait en elle et qui commençait doucement à se transformer en panique.

Elle ne serait jamais prête à temps.

Devant elle, debout l'une en face de l'autre, Ginny et Pansy se disputaient avec véhémence, un désaccord de la plus haute importance les opposant.

« La rouge ! » s'exclamait la Gryffondor en agitant un morceau de taffetas couleur rubis.

« Je te dis la verte ! » insistait la Serpentarde en lui déployant sous son nez une soie émeraude.

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que les deux anciennes ennemies de renvoyaient la balle de cette façon. Hermione aurait pu s'en amuser, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi critique. Elle-même n'arrivait pas à trancher. La lionne en elle préférait la couleur de sa maison, mais elle savait que le vert se marier bien avec la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Sans compter qu'il apprécierait l'attention. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de son frère. Et la rouquine avait raison. Elle devait rester fidèle à elle-même. Mais Pansy avait de bons arguments aussi. La robe émeraude la mettrait bien plus en valeur, et elle devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Elle allait craquer. Fondre en larmes ou hurler de frustration, elle ne savait pas encore exactement comment, mais c'était certain. Elle allait craquer quand elle remarqua un magnifique hibou grand duc perché sur l'appui de sa fenêtre ouverte, la tête penchée sur le côté, une étincelle amusée dans le regard face à la scène qui se jouait à l'intérieur de la pièce. En même temps, se dit la jeune femme, il y avait de quoi. Le contenu complet de son armoire était éparpillé sur le sol, comme si une bombe avait explosé dans sa penderie. Elle-même était toujours recroquevillée sur le sol, en sous-vêtements, ses cheveux encore un peu humides de sa douche étaient plus indomptables que jamais et lui donnaient des airs de folle furieuse tout juste sortie de l'asile tandis que ces deux meilleures amies se disputaient le choix de sa tenue comme si leurs vies, et surtout la sienne, en dépendaient. Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que leur cris avaient ameuté tout le quartier.

L'apparition soudaine du hibou grand duc était à la fois un réconfort et une source de stress supplémentaire. Depuis quelques temps, il venait lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par jour, dont au moins une où la Gryffondor pouvait trouver avec joie, attachée à sa patte, une lettre magnifiquement calligraphiée à son attention. L'animal était presque aussi réconfortant, pour elle, que l'avait été la chouette de son frère à une époque. Mais ce jour là, à cet instant précis, le hibou ne lui rappelait qu'une seule chose. Elle était attendue. Et elle n'était toujours pas prête.

D'un signe de tête, elle ordonna silencieusement à l'animal de la rejoindre sur le parquet de sa chambre. En quelques battements d'ailes, l'oiseau la rejoignit, un immense paquet pendant au bout de ses serres. Hermione fronça les sourcils et attrapa son colis au vol pour que le hibou puisse se poser sur son épaule. Elle étendit les jambes et posa la boîte dessus afin de la déballer. Une fois que la soie dorée qui le recouvrait fut écartée, elle découvrit posée sur le carton une enveloppe scellée aux armoiries de la famille Malfoy. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle choisit de la lire avant de d'ouvrir son cadeau.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Cette scène a des airs de déjà vu, et je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir oubliée. Sache toutefois que, comme la dernière fois, je regrette sincèrement que tu doive subir les excentricités de ma diabolique meilleure amie. Quoique cette fois, tu as demandé à Pansy de venir t'aider de ton plein gré, alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Surtout en ayant volontairement réunit Pansy et Ginny. Aurais-tu des envies de suicide ? Tu m'inquiète un peu..._

 _Enfin, je m'égare. Je voulais juste te porter secours, et mettre fin à ses braillements insupportables qui irritent tout le monde au plus haut point._

 _Il me semble avoir compris que tu ne parvenais pas à trouver une tenue adéquate. Ou, tout du moins, une tenue qui mettrait ces deux folles en accord. Alors voici un petit cadeau qui, je l'espère, te permettra de régler le problème. Je voulais te l'offrir en main propre, mais je tiens trop à ma vie pour me frotter à Ginny et Pansy en même temps. Et je me suis dit que tu apprécierais peut-être le clin d'oeil. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec lorsque je l'ai vu en vitrine, et je suis prêt à parier tout ce que j'ai que tu seras resplendissante._

 _J'ai hâte de te voir._

 _Drago Malfoy_

Amusée et émue, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le carton avec précipitation pour y découvrir ce "petit cadeau" qu'il lui avait offert. Excitée et curieuse, elle déballe si rapidement le papier crépon qui camouflait le vêtement qu'elle se coupa l'index. Elle suçota son doigt tout en reprenant sa respiration. Elle devait se calmer. Elle avait l'air idiote, à s'émouvoir ainsi. Mais Draco Malfoy venait de lui offrir un vêtement. Cela voulait tout dire et ne rien dire à la fois. Il tenait à elle. Suffisamment pour avoir apporter une solution à un problème qui lui donnait des sueurs froides depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qui était sur le point de créer une nouvelle guerre mondiale opposant ses deux meilleures amies en tête d'armée...

Et, surtout, il avait pensé à elle. Il l'avait imaginée dans ce vêtement dont elle ignorait encore tout, mais dont elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il lui irait parfaitement et la mettrait en valeur.

En fait, ç'aurait pu être un sac poubelle, elle se sentirait magnifique en le portant puisque c'était lui qui l'avait choisi pour elle.

Alors, après avoir pris une nouvelle inspiration, elle fini de déballer son cadeau.

Elle enleva délicatement le papier crépon de la boîte en carton, et tandis que le vêtement choisi par le Serpentard se présentait sous ses yeux, une toute autre image vint se jouer dans son esprit...

 _Elle s'installa sur son lit et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet que lui avait envoyé Drago. Son visage afficha toute sa surprise tandis qu'elle en sortait une combinaison en soie noire. Aussitôt, elle l'enfila et s'observa dans le miroir. Jamais elle n'avait portée une tenue aussi chic, élégante et féminine. Le pantalon était finement ajusté à sa taille, sans pour autant lui faire de grosses hanches. Le chemiser était ample et lui offrait un soupçon de décolleté, tout juste assez pour être visible sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. Les manches, transparentes, s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses coudes. La tenue était légère et facile à porter._

 _Rapidement, elle attrapa une paire d'escarpins argentés, qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec les boutons du chemiser. Puis elle souligna son regard d'un fin trait de crayon Khôl, et ajouta une touche de rouge à lèvre carmin à son maquillage. Elle attacha lâchement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée, mais qui donnait un rendu chic et détendu à sa tenue. Elle compléta le tout d'une pochette argentée, où elle glissa son rouge à lèvres, quelques pièces sorcières ainsi que sa carte de crédit moldue. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et décida d'ajouter sa baguette magique, plutôt que de la mettre dans sa poche._

Était-ce un rêve ? Ou un souvenir ?

La Gryffondor abandonna là le carton de son cadeau et se releva d'un bond. Sans prêter la moindre attention à ses deux meilleures amies qui continuaient de se châmailler comme des gamines, elle se précipita sur le tas de linge que les deux fashionistas avaient abandonné derrière ellles et entreprit d'y rechercher la combinaison de soie qu'elle venait d'imaginer.

Elle ne mit pas plus de deux minutes à retrouver le vêtement, tant la présence de ce tissu était rare parmi ses affaires. A la fois surprise et ravie, la jeune fille serra l'étoffe contre son coeur. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve. Et, si ce dont elle se souvenait était exacte, Drago Malefoy lui avait envoyé cette combinaison. Accompagné d'un mot dans lequel il s'excusait d'avoir envoyé Pansy Parkinson à sa place.

A nouveau, Hermione se leva avec précipitation et se mit à fouiller son bureau. Elle se connaissait par coeur. Si elle avait bel et bien éprouvé des sentiments pour Malefoy, même si à ce moment là elle n'en avait pas encore conscience, elle aurait tout gardé de lui. Y compris les petits mots qui ne signifiaient rien pour certains mais avaient une valeur infinie pour elle.

« Hermione ? » l'appela Ginny d'une voix inquiète, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle les avait presque oubliées. Et, concentrée sur ses recherches, elle n'avait même pas remarqué que ses deux amies avaient cessé leur chamailleries… « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je recherche un mot » avoua la brunette, tout en sentant ses joues rougir. « Un mot que m'a envoyé Drago le soir où tu es venue me chercher ici, Pansy... »

Autant tout leur dire. Peut-être que Pansy avait vu où Hermione avait put poser le mot en question…

La Serpentarde l'observait, indécise. « Un mot ? »

« Qui accompagnait la combinaison en soie qu'il m'a offerte ce jour là » renchérit-elle, tout en gardant espoir.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » s'exclama la rouquine en se précipitant vers elle.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je me souviens de la combinaison » expliqua-t-elle. « Et je me souviens également qu'il y avait un mot avec. En revanche, je ne sais ni où nous sommes allés ensuite, ni où j'ai pu poser ce foutu bout de papier ! » s'énerva-t-elle, tout en reprenant ses recherches.

« Hermione, calme-toi » tenta Pansy avec le plus de douceur possible - ce qui était un exploit de sa part. « Peut-être que Drago le sait, lui... »

Voilà une possibilité à laquelle elle n'avait pas songé. Déçue et attristée, elle accepta néanmoins d'abandonner ses recherches et se dirigea vers le carton auquel elle n'avait plus prêté d'attention alors qu'il détenait la solution à son tout premier problème. Ignorant les regards de ses deux meilleures amies posés sur elle, Hermione en sortit une magnifique robe prune en maille fine et dont les manches au trois-quart étaient en dentelles richement travaillée. Elle s'empressa de l'enfiler et s'admira dans le miroir. L'encolure ronde rendait la tenue chic et le dos nu la rendait sexy, la dentelle était douce et agréable sur ses bras. Le jupon, fluide et léger, descendait jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux et mettait en valeur la peau hâlée et bronzée de ses fines jambes.

Elle se trouvait plutôt pas mal. Sans vouloir paraître narcissique, elle se trouvait même assez belle.

« Hermione tu es magnifique » s'enthousiasma Ginny en apparaissant à côté d'elle dans le reflet du miroir.

« Cette robe est parfaite » renchérit Pansy en apparaissant à son tour.

« C'est qu'il a du goût, le blondinet » approuva la rouquine. « Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Personne ne répondit à cette question, parce que personne ne pouvait y répondre à part Hermione. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle. Drago Malefoy avait du goût. D'où venait cette certitude, elle l'ignorait. En tout cas, il avait les mêmes goûts qu'elle…

Heureuse, elle tournoya sur elle-même et sourit à la vue du jupon qui se mouva comme une vague autour d'elle.

Soudain, elle n'éprouvait plus aucune angoisse à l'idée de la journée qui l'attendait. Elle avait même hâte d'y être.

xxx

Il avait hâte d'y être. Ne serait-ce que pour que son meilleur ami cesse de faire les cent-pas comme un animal en cage. Il était sérieusement à deux doigt de prendre ses cliques et ses claques et foutre le camp de cette baraque…

« Dray, arrête de paniquer... » soupira-t-il pour la énième fois. « Je suis sûr qu'elle a adoré... »

« Pansy aurait au moins pu m'envoyer un hibou pour me dire ce qu'elles en ont pensé ! » s'exclama le blond, à bout de nerfs.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir. « Tu connais les filles... » déclara-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, bien conscient que lesdites filles devaient soupirer la même chose à propos d'eux.

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit et celui-ci ne cacha pas sa déception à la vue de Potter, qui n'était clairement pas le Potter qu'il avait le plus envie de voir à cet instant précis.

Lui ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire, avant d'accueillir le Survivant comme s'il était le Messi, ce qui fut le cas à une époque.

« Yo, Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » le salua-t-il en sautant prestement de la commode où il était perché depuis une bonne demie-heure pour aller à sa rencontre. « Joyeux anniversaire ! » ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main. Il en profita pour lui murmurer doucement à l'oreille : « Sauve-moi de ce cauchemar, Drago va me rendre complètement dingue ! »

Puis il s'écarta, notant au passage l'air à la fois amusé et exaspéré du brun, et s'en retourna à sa commode, ignorant le regard foudroyant que lui jetait son meilleur ami. N'en déplaise à Drago s'il n'utilisait pas le mobilier approprié. C'était de sa faute. Ils auraient dû être partis depuis au moins vingt minutes…

« On ne devait pas se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » interrogea justement Harry, récoltant au passage le regard mécontent du blond.

« J'attends un message » répondit brusquement Drago, plus impatient encore.

« De ta soeur » ajouta Blaise, appuyant ses paroles d'un regard qui, il l'espérait, en disait suffisamment.

« Tu peux encore attendre » soupira le Gryffondor en s'appuyant contre le battant de la porte. « Lorsque je suis parti, Ginny, Pansy et elle venaient juste de trouver LA robe parfaite. D'après ce que m'a dit Gin, elle est soudainement _tombé du ciel_ » déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin. « Cadeau d'un admirateur secret » pouffa-t-il enfin, et Blaise le rejoignit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Allez vous faire voir ! » se renfrogna le blond, sans parvenir à cacher la satisfaction qui se lisait clairement sur son visage. En l'espace d'un instant, toute trace de nervosité avait disparu de ses traits et il s'était redressé, fier comme un paon. « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? On y va oui ou non ? »

Harry ne cacha pas son indignation, tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel.

« La fierté des Malefoy » soupira-t-il en passant près du Gryffondor, et celui-ci secoua la tête, exaspéré.

Quelques minutes et un peu de poudre de Cheminette plus tard, ils déambulaient tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« On passe au magasin de Quidditch ? » demanda Harry en désignant la boutique d'un geste de la tête. « J'aimerais acheter de nouveaux gants pour Ginny... »

« C'est pas à toi qu'on est censé offrir des cadeaux, aujourd'hui ? » se moqua Blaise, tandis que Drago restait silencieux.

En fait, il avait à peine l'air d'être présent. Son regard était figé sur quelque chose qui se trouvait loin devant eux. Les deux garçons suivirent son regard, mais Blaise ne trouva rien d'inhabituel ou de marquant dans la rue marchande. Les badaux, comme d'habitude, se baladaient tranquillement et faisaient leurs achats. Certains s'arrêtaient pour discuter entre eux, ou admirer la devanture d'une boutique. D'autres faisaient la queue chez Florian Fortarôme pour se payer une glace bien justifiée vue la chaleur étouffante qu'il faisait en ce 31 juillet. Non, vraiment, Blaise ne voyait rien d'étrange.

Drago, lui, était blême. Même Harry semblait choqué.

« Restez là » leur ordonna le blond en partant vivement vers l'avant, à la rencontre d'il-ne-savait-qui.

Blaise l'observa attraper un gamin par le bras, d'une quinzaine d'années à tout cassé, aux longs cheveux bruns et gras, qui semblait avoir du mal à tenir sur ses jambes tant elles étaient minces et fragiles sous son corps trop grand, et l'entrainer dans la première boutique qui passait. Fleury & Bott. Sans se concerter, les deux garçons prirent d'emblé la direction de la librairie et entreprirent de retrouver leur ami et le gosse.

« … fous ici ? T'es complètement dingue, John ! Quelqu'un pourrait te voir... » le grondait Drago, l'inquiétude se disputant à la rage dans sa voix.

Blaise aurait aimé espionner un peu plus longtemps son ami, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'engouffra sans hésiter dans l'allée où se trouvaient les deux autres, le Serpentard sur ses talons. Avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire le moindre mot, Drago les menaçait de sa baguette, protégeant le gamin - qui faisait presque une tête de plus que lui, tout de même - de son corps comme s'il était prêt à mourir pour lui.

Harry ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris par ce comportement. Il avait même l'air de connaître le gosse, puisqu'il se saluèrent d'un signe de tête. Le blond sembla légèrement se détendre en les reconnaissant, et baissa sa baguette. Il ne la rangea pas, cependant. Ce que Blaise prit grand soin de noter. Drago l'observait avec méfiance, comme s'il tentait de déterminer s'il pouvait - ou non - lui faire confiance.

Cet examen en bonne et due forme le vexa tant et si bien qu'il eut du mal à cacher la peine que cela provoqua en lui. Drago et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Blaise avait passé presque tous ses étés au Manoir, pendant que sa mère faisait il-ne-voulait-pas-savoir-quoi avec ses nouveaux maris-futurement-décédés. Qu'il puisse douter de lui un seul instant… C'était pire qu'un couteau planté dans le dos. C'était mettre le mot "mensonge" sur deux dizaines d'années d'amitié.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, blessé et furieux, quand Drago rangea finalement sa baguette, et baissa ses yeux remplis d'excuses.

« Blaise, je te présente John » annonça-t-il alors, d'une voix gorgée d'angoisse. « John, voici Blaise. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le gamin d'un oeil curieux. Qui était-il ? Et pourquoi son meilleur ami était-il si protecteur avec lui ? Dans un premier temps, il remarqua l'allure pitoyable du gosse. Il portait un jean assez grand pour ses longues jambes mais qui aurait nécessité une ceinture tant la taille de John était trop fine pour le vêtement qui glissait négligemment sur ses fesses. Il nota au passage qu'il ne portait ni caleçon, ni slip, ni boxer. Ses chaussures étaient sales et trouées. Son t-shirt était, quant-à-lui, trop petit d'au moins deux tailles et remontait sur son ventre saillant tout en le serrant trop fort aux bras et au cou. Il était tellement pâle que Blaise se demanda à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le soleil et, le temps d'un instant, il se demanda même si ce gosse n'était pas un vampire.

« Tu aurais au moins pu prendre une douche » pesta Drago, le sortant de sa torpeur en un sursaut que Blaise tenta de cacher par un mouvement dédaigneux.

John aussi sursauta, plus parce qu'il avait l'air ailleurs. Ses yeux, injectés de sang, mirent un temps fous à se poser sur le blond. Ce gosse ne semblait pas être dans un état normal.

Était-il défoncé ?

« Il fallait absolument que je te parle » déclara le gamin en observant le monde autour de lui d'un oeil apeuré.

Voilà ce qui dérangeait le plus Blaise dans cet allure dégingandée. Son regard fuyant, apeuré, terrifié même. Il semblait avoir peur de tout, même de son ombre.

C'était peut-être cette fragilité qui poussait le blond à se montrer surprotecteur avec ce gosse. A le voir comme ça, même lui avait envie de sortir sa baguette pour le protéger de ses ennemis, même s'il n'était pas certain que ce gosse en ait réellement, des ennemis. Sauf, peut-être, dans sa tête.

« Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou » répliqua Drago, toujours en colère.

« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre » déclara John, avant de lui prendre le bras d'un mouvement brusque. Il le serra tellement fort que Blaise vit ses ongles sales disparaître dans la peau à peine bronzée de son meilleur ami. Il s'apprêtait à repousser le gamin - quand même, il devait lui faire horriblement mal - quand il vit ses yeux.

Ils étaient totalement révulsés. Ce gosse semblait à deux doigts de faire une crise d'il-ne-savait quoi. Il se mit soudainement à trembler de tout son corps, replié sur lui-même, le visage crispé et la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux et, tout à coup, alors que Blaise s'apprêtait à s'en aller chercher du secours, c'était fini. John reprenait finalement ses esprits et les regardait tour à tour d'un air à la fois désolé et paniqué.

« Je crois que le travail va commencer » déclara le gamin et, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi étrange, Blaise aurait éclaté de rire. Parlait-il sérieusement comme s'il était sur le point d'accoucher ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux autres, pour voir s'ils avaient l'air aussi étonnés et surpris que lui, mais non. Harry et Drago semblaient parfaitement comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

« Déjà ?! » s'exclama Harry. « Je n'avais pas compris qu'elle en était à ce stade... »

« Je pensais aussi qu'il nous restait plusieurs mois... » confirma Drago, tout en aidant l'adolescent à se redresser pleinement. « Dans combien de temps ? »

« Je ne suis pas gynécomage ! » répliqua John, avant de fermer les yeux avec concentration. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrit, une étincelle sauvage passa rapidement dans ses yeux. Blaise en frissonna. On aurait dit une haine pure, déterminée. Le regard d'un fou prêt à tout… « Les contractions ne sont pa si proches que ça » déclara le gamin. « Mais elle prend sur elle. Quelque chose se trame... »

Les trois garçons s'observaient avec inquiétude, quand le black finit par perdre patience.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il avec un peu trop de véhémence. Drago lui ordonna de se taire, mais il se contenta de hausser un sourcil moqueur en retour. Le blond poussa un profond soupir.

« John a certaines… _aptitudes_ » expliqua Harry avec hésitation.

« Tu es voyant ? » demanda Blaise au gamin, mais celui-ci grimaça en secouant la tête.

« C'est différent » répondit-il, mais Drago le coupa rapidement en se plaçant devant lui.

« Peu importe ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment d'en parler. »

Il se passa alors une chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps entre les deux Serpentards. D'un seul regard, sans prononcer le moindre mot, sans faire le moindre geste, il communiquèrent par la pensée. Blaise n'aimait pas beaucoup la Légilimencie, et il avait très vite appris à s'en protéger. Avec le sixième époux de sa mère, s'il ne se trompait pas dans ses comptes. Cela lui avait fort bien servi après le retour du Mage Noir. Il s'était protégé du mieux que possible, lui et son esprit, de ce que les autres pouvaient en tirer. Comme des points faibles à exploiter pour le faire plier, par exemple.

Drago était bien le seul à qui il laissait la porte de son âme ouverte. Le seul en qui il avait une parfaite confiance. Et lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit familier de son meilleur ami frôler le sien, il baissa ses barrières et le laissa entrer dans sa tête.

Une foule d'image se présenta alors à lui. L'image d'une maison en flammes et les rires et les cris de Mangemorts au loin. Puis celle d'un John aux traits plus jeunes, plus potelés, une douzaine d'années grand maximum, totalement effrayé, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, emportant avec elle la suie crasseuse déposée sur son visage. Vint ensuite l'image d'un couple que Blaise devina être les parents du gamin, morts dans les flammes. Et John hurlant dans les bras de Drago, complètement impuissant. Puis ce fut le tour de souvenirs beaucoups moins importants mais qui, combinés les uns avec les autres, montraient le temps qui passe et l'amitié des deux garçons. Et Blaise pouvait sentir l'amour fraternel, presque _paternel_ , que ressentait le blond pour ce gamin. Le besoin viscéral de le protéger. L'impuissance face à la déchéance du cracmol, sombrant petit à petit dans la drogues et les putes. L'incompréhension devant son don qu'il avait tant de mal à gérer. Un don qui lui permettait de ressentir en direct les émotions des gens. De qui il voulait. De tout le monde ! Un don que ce gosse utilisait pour aider Dray du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pour protéger Hermione, notamment.

Pour terminer, Blaise vit l'image d'une discussion entre les deux garçons. John expliquait à Drago qu'il avait vu l'homme qui s'en était pris aux parents adoptifs d'Hermione. Et qu'au court de sa _vision_ , il avait senti le coeur battant d'un enfant à naître. Ensuite, il découvrit que son meilleur ami avait mené l'enquête, mais ni Hermione, ni sa mère n'étaient enceinte. Ils en avaient donc déduit, John et lui, que l'homme qui se trouvait derrière toute cette histoire était sûrement une femme. Une femme enceinte.

Cette échange silencieux ne dura pas plus de trois secondes, mais ce fut suffisant. Blaise hocha discrètement la tête, afin de montrer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait tout intégré. C'était surréaliste, très inquiétant, et il devrait probablement avoir une grande conversation avec Drago afin de savoir pourquoi son putain de meilleur ami lui avait caché l'existence de ce gosse alors qu'il aurait pu l'aider ! Mais il avait compris. Hermione était en danger, et Drago soupçonnait cette femme déguisée en homme et sur le point d'accoucher d'être à l'origine de tout ça.

Restait à savoir pourquoi, quand, où et comment ?

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il se trame quelque chose ? » interrogea Harry, le sortant de sa stupeur. Ils se tournèrent tous vers le gosse, inquiets.

« Elle cache sa douleur, elle est déterminée et... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, regardant Dray avec inquiétude.

« Et… ? » insista Drago sans aucune patience.

« J'ai senti le goût du polynectar » ajouta le gamin avec un regard fuyant.

« Est-ce bien saint dans son état ? » s'étonna Blaise, mais personne ne lui prêtait attention.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'autre, John ? » insista le blond. « Dis-le moi ! »

Le gosse déglutit avec difficulté. « Elle a l'intention de tuer. »

Le silence devint pesant, étouffant. Drago était blême, et Harry et lui échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

Hermione courait un grave danger.

xxx

« _Vous courrez un grave danger, mon garçon, je l'affirme !_ » s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aigüe, dans une imitation parfaite du professeur Trelawney.

Et tout le monde se mit à pouffer de rire.

« N'empêche qu'elle avait raison » répliqua Ginny, piquée au vif.

Elle comprenait parfaitement que la plupart des gens se moquent des arts divinatoires mais elle, elle y accordait une grande importance. Après tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry, justement à cause d'une prophétie, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Et puis, elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, pas même sous la torture, mais elle appréciait beaucoup le professeur Trelawney. Durant cette dernière année qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, elle lui avait régulièrement rendu visite. Et toutes les prévisions qu'avait faites l'enseignante, qu'il s'agisse du réveil de sa meilleure amie, de la mort d'un parent très proche, ou du fait qu'elle obtiendrait enfin l'attention qu'elle attendait de la part de l'homme qu'elle aimait… Toutes ses prévisions s'étaient réalisées.

A part une.

Merci Merlin !

« Tu crois en la divination ? » s'exclama Pansy, à la fois sincèrement surprise et légèrement moqueuse..

Un poil narquoise.

« Bonjour, vous » salua la voix chantante de Luna Lovegood, sauvant la mise à la rouquine de justesse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la blonde et son air perpétuellement rêveur. Elle portait une robe bleu ciel qui mettait ses yeux en valeur et accentuait son teint pâle. Une bouffée de joie envahit Ginny à la vue de sa seconde meilleure amie. Qu'importe ce que les gens pense de Luna. Ginny l'aimait comme une soeur.

Elle s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Luna, tu as pu venir ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie.

La blonde hocha la tête, sans se défaire de son air rêveur.

« Je crois que Théo avait très envie d'être là, lui aussi » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« Théo est ici ?! » s'exclama Pansy, avant de bousculer tout le monde sur son passage avant de faire claquer ses talons hauts à la recherche de son ami.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Hermione » déclara la blonde de sa voix chantante. « Eveillée, s'entend. Tu as bonne mine. J'avais peur que les Joncheruines s'immiscent dans ta tête, mais tu as l'air intacte. »

« Euh, merci Luna » répondit Hermione, toujours un peu mal à l'aise face à l'excentricité de la Serdaigle.

Celle-ci ne remarqua rien, ou du moins n'en fit aucune réflexion, et se glissa entre les deux autres filles pour chiper un canapé au saumon sur la table du buffet.

« C'est bien plus accueillant que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici » déclara-t-elle avec toute son innocence, et Ginny vit clairement le visage d'Hermione s'assombrir au souvenir de cette journée où, avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient été capturés et emmenés au Manoir Malfoy pour être interrogés, torturés et livrés à Voldemort. « Tu ne trouve pas, Hermione ? »

« Comment avancent les préparatifs du mariage, Luna ?! » s'exclama la rouquine avec bien trop d'entrain, et la brune lui lança un regard empli de gratitude.

« Toutes mes félicitations, d'ailleurs » déclara Hermione en souriant.

« Oh, merci » répondit Luna, l'air ailleurs. « En fait, c'est annulé. »

Elle avala un second canapé au saumon et se balança de droite à gauche au rythme de la musique douce que jouait le groupe à quatre cordes - Narcissa Malefoy avait fait venir un groupe à quatre cordes, bon sang ! - depuis le coin opposé de la pièce.

« C'est annulé ? Comment ça ? » s'exclama la rouquine, et même Hermione semblait surprise.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre » déclara la blonde sans paraître le moins gênée du monde à l'idée de choquer ses amis. « Neville n'était pas fait pour moi, finalement. »

« Et comment le vit-il ? » s'inquiéta Hermione, visiblement peinée pour son camarade.

« Il a compris » répondit Luna en haussant les épaules.

« Mais il va bien ? » insista la brune, et Ginny sentit clairement la colère monter d'un cran chez sa meilleure amie.

« Va lui demander, il est là-bas » répliqua gentiment la Serdaigle en désignant quelqu'un du doigt, un peu plus loin.

Hermione et Ginny suivirent son geste du regard et découvrirent Neville Londubat, un sourire aux lèvres, en grande discussion avec Hannah Abbot.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione qui, trop heureuse de revoir son ami, s'excusa auprès d'elle et quitta la pièce.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? » demanda la rouquine une fois seule avec Luna. « La personne que tu as rencontrée » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air inquisiteur don son amie.

« Oh. Il s'agit de mon assistant, Théodore Nott » déclara la blonde, et Ginny faillit s'en étrangler.

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama-t-elle, et son amie approuva d'un signe de tête. « Raconte-moi tout. Je veux absolument tout savoir... »

Elle aurait été prête à parier tout ce qu'elle possédait que Luna venait de rougir.

Luna ! Rougir !

Cela promettait des infos croustillantes…

« Ah, te voilà enfin, ma chérie ! » s'exclama la voix ô combien reconnaissable de Molly Weasley derrière elle.

Ginny se tourna vivement, cachant du mieux que possible la coupe de champagne qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait majeure, bien que son anniversaire ne soit que deux semaines plus tard, et elle n'était pas certaine que sa mère accepterait de la laisser boire de l'alcool. Même du champagne.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-elle l'air de rien. « Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver. »

« Ginny, est-ce que tu sais où sont les autres ? J'aimerais leur présenter Alice » déclara-t-elle en désignant, à côté d'elle, la brunette qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

La rouquine secoua les épaules. « Aucune idée. Hermione est allée voir Neville, et je ne sais pas dans combien de temps Drago et Harry sont censés arriver. »

« Ils devraient déjà être là » déclara la voix froide, mais toutefois amicale, de Narcissa Malefoy qui s'approchait d'eux. « Molly, Ginny, Miss Lovegood » les salua-t-elle à tour de rôle, avant de s'arrêter sur le visage en coeur de la jeune fille. « Miss Dupont, je présume ? »

Alice hocha la tête, le regard fier et limite provocateur. « Mrs Malefoy, je suppose ? »

Si elle remarqua le ton acide sur lequel elle venait de cracher ses mots, Narcissa Malefoy n'en montra rien. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, Ginny eut l'impression d'avoir été la seule à s'en être aperçue. Que pouvait bien reprocher Alice à Narcissa Malefoy ?

« Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances pour votre perte » déclara leur hôtesse, sincère, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la rage que la rouquine pouvait sentir brûler en Alice. « Cela a dû vous paraître soudain, à vous aussi. »

Ginny imaginait-elle encore le soupçon d'accusation qui pointait dans la voix de la blonde ?

« Vous n'avez pas idée » déclara la brune et, cette fois, la Gryffondor fut certaine d'avoir clairement entendu l'animosité dans sa voix.

« Et bien, Mesdames, tout se passe pour le mieux ? » les interrompit le professeur Rogue de sa voix de velours sombre, et Ginny lui en fut grandement reconnaissante.

« Bonjour, professeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, vraiment ravie de son intervention. L'air devenait déjà moins pesant.

Une fois quelques banalités échangées avec son ancien professeur de potion, elle s'empressa de quitter le petit groupe de quelques mètres. Elle descendit sa coupe de champagne d'un seul trait.

« Il n'a pas l'air très gentil » fit remarquer la voix douce d'Alice près d'elle, ce qui la fit sursauter. « Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que depuis que nous sommes arrivées, ta mère ne me quitte pas d'une semelle. Je ne trouve pas ça génial pour pouvoir créer des liens avec toi et les autres... »

Ginny hocha la tête, mais ne pipa mot. Elle trouvait cette fille bizarre. Quelque chose au fond d'elle ne lui inspirait aucune confiance.

D'un coup, Alice se cispa violemment et se tint fermement à une chaise près d'elle. Elle en serrait le dossier tellement fort que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent et la rouquine aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le bois de la chaise craquer sous l'assaut. La brune avait l'air de souffrir le martyr.

« Est-ce que ca va ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en approchant d'elle mais, en une seconde, aussi vite que la douleur semblait être apparue, tout allait mieux. La brune lui souriait, bien que légèrement chancelante. Un fin filet de sueur perlait sur son front.

« Tout va bien » déclara Alice, en reprenant sa respiration. « Juste une migraine. Tu sais où es Hermione ? J'aurais aimé lui parler. »

La rouquine s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée, lorsque la brune aperçut la Gryffondor au loin, en grande discussion avec Neville et Hannah.

« La voilà ! » s'exclama-t-elle et, la seconde suivante, elle était partie.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Cette fille a trop de secret » chantonna la voix fluette de Luna à ses côtés, la faisant une fois de plus sursauter.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi » déclara la rouquine. « Elle me semble louche »

Elle se promit de ne pas la quitter des yeux.

xxx

« Je ne te quitterai pas des yeux » répéta Drago, et John hocha docilement la tête.

Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait voir cette promesse comme un soutien réconfortant ou comme une menace. Il se concentra un instant, palpa les émotions du blond du bout de l'esprit et compris que lui-même n'en savait rien.

Bien, cela n'allait pas être facile.

Drago, Harry et Blaise - qui le regardait encore parfois comme un spécimen étrange - et lui remontèrent l'allée d'un pas lent et tendu. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Une très, très mauvaise idée. La pire qu'ils aient jamais eue. Vraiment. Tout ça allait mal finir, il le sentait. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand… pas maintenant…

« John ? » lança Harry d'une voix inquiète lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté.

« Je ne peux pas » paniqua-t-il. « Je suis désolé, D, je… Je n'y arriverais pas. J'en suis incapable... »

« Hey ! hey ! Tout va très bien se passer, John » s'empressa de le réconforter Drago en s'approchant si près de lui que son visage empli tout son champ de vision.

« Et si je faisais une crise de panique, hein ? » déclara l'adolescent d'une voix tremblante.

« Je serai là pour te calmer » le rassura le blond. « J'y suis déjà arrivé. »

« Et si on me pose des questions ? » renchérit John. « Et s'ils comprennent ce que je suis... »

Il ne faisait pas référence à ses dons d'empathique.

« Quiconque te jugera pour ça aura affaire à moi » déclara Drago avec fermeté, un éclair menaçant brillant soudainement dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver, Drago » s'excusa John une nouvelle fois. « Tant de monde dans un si petit endroit… Je... »

« Tout va très bien se passer » répéta le blond une nouvelle fois. « Tu en as la force, John. Je le sais. »

L'adolescent se concentra quelques secondes sur son seul et unique ami, son presque frère, son ange gardien. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour sentir la fierté et la confiance qu'avait Drago pour lui. Il se nourrit de ces sentiments et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il hocha la tête.

« Allons-y alors » déclara-t-il d'une voix déterminée.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entraient tous les quatre dans le Manoir Malefoy.

John avait vu cet endroit si souvent dans les flashs qui concernaient Drago qu'il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Malheureusement, c'était le cas pour beaucoup d'endroit. Le Square Grimmaurd, car Harry et Hermione - et même Drago, même s'il ne le dirait jamais de vive voix - s'y sentaient comme chez eux, et qu'il entrait souvent dans leur esprit. Le Terrier, aussi. Poudlard. Il rêvait d'y aller un jour, pour de vrai. Comme n'importe quel sorcier, même s'il n'en était pas un. D'après ce que lui avait dit Drago, Dumbledore avait engagé un cracmol pour s'occuper du château, le nettoyer, faire quelques basses besognes. Cela lui aurait parfaitement convenu…

S'il n'avait pas été aussi agoraphobe.

Le fait de ressentir tout ce que les gens ressentent pouvait s'avérer très utile, il le savait très bien. Mais, au quotidien, c'était particulièrement difficile à gérer. Se retrouver en présence d'autres personnes, en présence physique, excacerbait son don.

Et il n'aimait pas l'espèce humaine. Trop de sentiments négatifs. Trop de haine, de douleur, de tristesse, de désespoir, de rancoeur, et il en passait des plus belles. Les animaux n'étaient pas comme ça, eux.

Dès qu'ils furent dans le grand salon, où tout le monde étaient réunis, les conversations se tarirent et, d'un coup, la lumière se tamisa et le groupe à quatre cordes se mit à jouer l'air de "Joyeux Anniversaire" que tout le monde commença à chanter. John pouvait sentir l'élan d'affection émanait des convives, puissante et presque adoratrice. Il pouvait également ressentir la joie teintée de gêne que ressentait le principal concerné.

Harry se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, les joues légèrement rouges, visiblement mal à l'aise bien que touché. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, tout le monde se mit à applaudir et John se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Drago, qui ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

« Trop de monde » répliqua-t-il, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que la foule s'approchait d'eux pour venir saluer celui dont c'était l'anniversaire. « Je ne vais pas y arriver, D ! »

« Concentre toi sur une seule personne à la fois » déclara le blond, et l'adolescent le fusilla du regard.

« Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà ce que j'essaie de faire ? » pesta-t-il, s'accrochant au mur près de lui pour ne pas se laisser tomber au sol.

Il avait la tête trop pleine d'image, le corps trop plein d'émotion. Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui et il ne parvenait pas à se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Certes, physiquement, le mur lui permettait de s'ancrer dans la réalité. Mais dans sa tête, dans son corps…

Il avait envie de vomir.

Soudain, la main de drago se posa sur son épaule, serrant très fort sa nuque pour l'aider à pencher la tête en arrière.

« Respire » ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme et sûre. « Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Concentre-toi sur ma voix. Uniquement ma voix. Voilà. Inspire, expire. Inspire… »

John lui obéit et rapidement, les sensations déplaisantes s'adoucirent. Il parvint finalement à se concentrer sur la réalité actuelle. Sur Drago, sa voix, sa sérénité. Le grand salon du Manoir se dessina de nouveau sous ses yeux et il reprit pied.

« Merci » soupira-t-il une fois avoir récupéré ses esprits.

« De rien, mon pote » répondit le blond d'une voix gênée, avant de le lâcher.

John se sentit de nouveau assailli par les gens, les émotions, les souvenirs autour de lui. Il se saisit violemment du bras de Drago, comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Ne me lâche pas, s'il te plait » supplia-t-il une fois de nouveau calmé. « Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer si tu ne me touche pas... »

« Euh... » hésita le blond. « C'est un peu gênant, ce que tu dis, J... »

Le temps d'un instant, l'adolescent ne comprit pas. Puis il sentit les émotions de son ami et il éclata de rire.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire » s'empressa-t-il de corriger. Drago lui sourit.

« On va tenter quelque chose » intervint Blaise, resté silencieux devant eux jusque là. « John, lâche Drago » ordonna-t-il.

Il hésita quelques instants, mais Drago lui fit signe et il choisit de lui faire confiance.

Il lâcha le blond et en moins d'une fraction de seconde, il se sentit de nouveau envahi par la foule autour de lui. De nouveau, une main se posa sur lui, au niveau de son bras.

« Concentre-toi sur cette main » déclara Drago, et John lui obéit une nouvelle fois.

Que faire d'autre ?

Il se concentra sur la chaleur des doigts, longs, fins, puissants. Une légère pression sur son bras, et il se concentra sur alors sur les muscles, les nerfs, le sang qui pulsait dans les veines. Il se laissa emporter par le courant de celles-ci, remontant jusqu'au coeur, jusqu'au cerveau. Blaise. Il se concentra sur cet inconnu, qui ne l'était plus. Il sentit sa patience, sa bienveillance, son amour fraternel pour Drago, son envie de les aider tous comme il le pouvait. D'être là pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Il se concentra sur ça, et rapidement, il parvint de nouveau à faire face à la réalité.

« Ca a marché » déclara-t-il une fois plus serein.

« Bien, tu parviens à te concentrer quand il y a un contact » déduisit Blaise, sans le lâcher. « On va faire en sorte de ne pas te lâcher » proposa-t-il, et Drago hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Et comment je vais faire pour… Enfin, vous voyez ? » hésita l'adolescent. « Faire ce pourquoi je suis là... »

« Tu n'auras qu'à toucher chaque personne présente à cette petite sauterie » déclara calmement le blond, et John sentit une bouffée de panique le submerger.

« Ca fait beaucoup de monde, en très peu de temps. »

Le silence s'installa. « Tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi » déclara Drago en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis…

« Alors allons-y... »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la foule, et John fit de son mieux pour rester concentrer sur le contact de Drago.

« Drago, te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama la voix tendre de Narcissa tout près d'eux.

« Mère » la salua le blond avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

A l'instant précis où sa main quitta l'épaule de l'adolescent, celle de Blaise prit le relai de l'autre côté. Intérieurement, John les félicita pour leur parfait synchronisation.

« Blaise, je suis ravie de te revoir mon garçon » déclara la matriarche en embrassant l'ami de son fils sur les deux joues. Nouveau changement de main sur ses épaules. « Tu as bonne mine. »

« Vous êtes ravissante, Mrs Malefoy » lui répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Elle sourit, puis son regard se posa sur lui et John déglutit péniblement.

« Mère, je te présente John, un ami » fit Drago d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée. Personne, sauf lui, n'aurait pu déceler la gêne et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. « John, voici ma mère, Narcissa Malefoy »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer » le salua la blonde tout en lui tendant la main. John hésita, une fraction de seconde. La main ferme de Drago sur son épaule l'encouragea et il tendit sa main à son tour.

« Ra… ravi de v… vous rencontrer, Mrs » bégaya l'adolescent, sans oser croiser son regard…

Combien de fois avait-il parcouru les émotions de Drago au sujet de sa mère ? Combien de fois, dans le secret de sa cave, lorsque les soirées se faisaient douloureusement solitaire, lorsqu'il pensait un peu trop à ses parents, combien de fois s'était-il bercé à imaginer être à la place de son meilleur ami ? A avoir, lui aussi, le droit à l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère ? Et non pas au dégoût qu'il pouvait parfois lire dans ceux de la sienne… Combien de fois s'était-il endormi en flirtant sur les souvenirs de son unique ami, ceux qui concernaient cette sublime femme lui caressant la joue, lui souriant avec amour, lui disant comme elle est fier de lui…

Se retrouver face à elle, aujourd'hui…

Leur poignée de main ne dura qu'une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se concentre sur elle, sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Son plaisir de recevoir, sa joie à l'idée d'avoir autour d'elle les gens qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, que ce soient parce qu'ils faisaient normalement partie de sa vie, ou parce qu'ils faisaient à présente partie de celle de son fils. Même John. Certes, elle était intriguée par son physique - bien qu'ils aient pris soin de le vêtir de façon plus… normale, avec des vêtements à sa taille - , son jeune âge et les liens qu'il pouvait entretenir avec son fils. Et pourtant, elle était ravie qu'il soit là.

John était presque gêné d'épier ainsi les émotions de cette femme aimante. Elle le cachait trop bien, derrière ses airs d'aristocrate. Une éducation trop ferme, un mari trop stricte, de mauvaises décisions. Mais un fond bon. Un trop plein d'amour à donner.

Et Merlin merci pour elle, elle avait trouvé Severus Rogue.

John rougit et lâcha vivement la main de Narcissa Malefoy. La foule l'engloutit de nouveau, mais Drago posa rapidement sa main sur son dos et se mit à discuter avec sa mère pour détourner l'attention.

Un peu perturbé par les quelques bribes qu'il avait entraperçu dans l'esprit de Narcissa, il fixa le bout de ses chaussures sans plus oser croiser son regard. Lorsqu'elle le salua une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller à la rencontre de ces autres invités, l'adolescent ne put que grogner et hocher vaguement la tête dans sa direction. Tant pis s'il passait pour un asocial - ce n'était pas totalement faux - ou un mal élevé - ça non plus - il ne voulait surtout pas voir briller dans les yeux bleus de cette femme la flamme du désir qu'il avait ressenti en la touchant. Ce devait rester privé. Entre elle et Severus Rogue.

Lorsque Drago le questionna, il refusa catégoriquement de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que « C'est bien elle » même lorsqu'il insista. Sa mère n'était pas un imposteur sous polynectar, c'était tout ce qu'il devait savoir.

Il ne voulait pas non plus que son meilleur ami découvre à quel point se retrouver devant celle qu'il s'était choisi comme mère de substitution à distance au travers de ses souvenirs l'avait profondément secoué.

Il tenait à sa dignité.

xxx

« Il tient trop à sa dignité, c'est certain » soupira Hermione, en secouant la tête avec tristesse.

« Neville Londubat ? Avoir de la dignité ?! » s'exclama Pansy, avant de pouffer de rire.

Sa meilleure amie lui frappa violemment le bras, et elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

« Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec lui ? » demanda Alice Dupont, restée silencieuse jusque là.

« Je ne suis pas _méchante_... » soupira la Serpentarde. « Juste réaliste ! »

Cette fois, elle vit le coup venir et l'esquiva promptement, avant de tirer la langue à Hermione. Oui, elle se comportait comme une gamine. Elle assumait parfaitement.

« Pourtant, c'est très méchant ce que tu dis » insista la nouvelle, et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. « Tout le monde a le droit au respect… Tiens, même les Elfes de Maison ! »

La Serpentarde faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de champagne, tandis qu'Hermione regardait la nouvelle comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? » s'exclama la Gryffondor, aux anges.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Alice. « Je n'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait rabaisser un être vivant, quel que soit sa race, de cette façon. Les forcer à obéir au moindre de nos commandements sans broncher… Pire ! Les conditionner de façon à ce qu'ils se punissent physiquement eux-même lorsqu'ils disent du mal de leur maître, ou désobéissent à un ordre… C'est pire que de la cruauté... »

« C'est exactement ce que je m'entête à répéter à tout le monde depuis des années ! » s'extasia Hermione, avant de se lancer dans une conversation passionnée avec la jeune fille au sujet de l'association qu'elle avait créée en quatrième année, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, la S.A.L.E .

Pansy décrocha très rapidement, se contentant de les écouter d'une oreille distraite. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ne plus être au centre de l'attention, mais elle était prête à laisser ce plaisir à Hermione. Elle en avait besoin. Si ça pouvait lui permettre de retrouver un peu ses marques auprès de ses proches…

Elle en profita pour observer avec attention la nouvelle, Alice Dupont. Cette fille, sortie de nulle part, semblait on ne peut plus banale. Et ça inquiétait Pansy. Personne ne pouvait être aussi normale. Et, surtout, personne ne pouvait décemment tomber amoureuse de Ronald Weasley sans avoir de déficience neurologique.

Hermione était l'exception à la règle. Elle avait retrouvé ses esprits en tombant amoureuse de Drago.

En pensant à lui, Pansy se mit à scruter la foule à la recherche d'une tête blonde parfaitement reconnaissable. Elle le remarqua au loin, en grande conversation avec Théo et Luna Lovegood, qui n'étaient pas capables de rester plus de dix minutes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pansy trouvait ça à la fois mignon et écoeurant. Dray, au moins, savait se tenir en public. Théo et Luna semblaient tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Dans chaque geste, dans chaque regard, l'amour transpirait à grosses gouttes et leur dégoulinait par tous les pores. Dégueulasse.

« Tout va bien, Alice ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Hermione, et Pansy tourna vivement la tête vers les deux jeunes filles.

La française s'était soudainement recroquevillée sur elle-même, penchée en avant, une main tenant fermement son abdomen tandis que l'autre prenait appui sur la table à côté d'elle. Elle semblait souffrir le martyr, et Hermione se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir.

« Ca va, merci » déclara-t-elle en se redressant comme si de rien n'était. « J'ai probablement manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas. Ca va aller... »

Pansy lui tendit un verre d'eau. « Tu vas avoir tes règles ? » demanda-t-elle avec son tact habituel. « Si c'est ça, je connais un truc ou deux qui te permettront de faire passer les douleurs en un rien de temps. »

Alice et Hermione la regardaient comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, avant de se regarder entre elles et d'exploser de rire. Pansy tenta de cacher à quel point elle se sentait vexée, en vain. Pour une fois qu'elle tentait d'être aimable avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout… Ca lui apprendra !

« C'est très impoli de se moquer ainsi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et, inconsciemment, partit se réfugier auprès des seules personnes qui ne se moqueraient jamais d'elle de cette façon.

« Je détestes les gonzesses ! » piafa-t-elle en bousculant elle-ne-savait-qui afin de se placer pile à côté de Drago.

« Heureusement que tu n'en es pas une, alors » se moqua gentiment Théo, sa toute nouvelle petite amie dans les bras…

 _Ecœurant_.

« Non mais je vous jure ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « On croit qu'elle nous comprennent mieux que quiconque parce qu'elles n'ont littéralement rien entre les jambes, et elles te plantent un couteau dans le dos et se moquent de toi dès que tu oses prononcer le mot "règles" devant elles. Comme si on n'était pas toutes concernées par le problème ! Et dire que j'ai voulu partager mes connaissances avec ces pimbêches ! »

En voyant leur visages devenir blême, Pansy explosa de rire.

« C'est à ton tour de te comporter comme une garce, Pans' » l'accusa Drago. « Et de qui tu parlais, au juste ? Que j'aille leur botter les fesses ! »

« De ta nana » répliqua la Serpentarde, savourant l'expression de colère qui passa brièvement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. « Ca va, relax, ce n'était pas vraiment elle, la pimbêche. Plutôt cette autre fille bizarre. Alice Dupont. Enfin, où est Blaise ? »

Un trouble étrange sembla agiter le blond. Pansy fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as bien dis _Alice Dupont_ ? » interrogea son meilleur ami. « La nana de Weasley ?»

« Euh… oui » répondit la brune.

« Avec Hermione ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, visiblement nerveux.

Qu'avaient-ils tous avec cette fille ?!

« C'est ça » soupira-t-elle tout de même, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de satisfaire sa curiosité si elle voulait qu'on lui prête un peu plus d'attention. « Elles s'amusent comme les deux meilleures amies du monde, si tu veux mon avis. Enfin, j'espère juste que cette fille n'est pas contagieuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien, tout à l'heure... »

« Comment ça ? » insista Drago en faisant un pas dans la direction dont elle était arrivée.

« Elle a fait un genre de malaise » expliqua Pansy, distraite. Elle fouillait la foule du regard à la recherche de Blaise. Elle était pourtant sûre de l'avoir vu, un peu plus tôt avec Dray et un gamin immense qui avait l'air terrorisé... « Elle avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Ca n'a duré que trentes secondes, à peine. Sûrement un truc qu'elle a mangé et qui n'est pas passé. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, où est Blaise ? Je pensais qu'il était avec toi… »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, ce qui n'était clairement pas évident puisqu'elle portait déjà une paire de talons aiguilles de huit centimètres, et aperçut finalement celui qu'elle recherchait, en provenance des toilettes, accompagné de ce gosse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tout va bien Dray ? » s'inquiéta la voix de Théo, ramenant la jeune fille sur terre. Elle observa le blond, qui semblait encore plus blême que d'ordinaire.

« Ce sont surement les Joncheruines » déclara Luna, de sa voix fluette et complètement perchée - non mais _sérieusement_ ?! Les Joncheruines ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?! « Je suis presque certaine d'en avoir senti la présence tout à l'heure. Près de cette fille, justement. »

« Tu l'as rencontrée ? » s'étonna Pansy, et, franchement, elle commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette Alice.

La blonde hocha la tête. « Elle ne se sentait déjà pas bien, d'ailleurs. Elle s'est soudainement pliée en deux, comme si elle avait très mal au ventre. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps non plus. Elle a prétendu avoir la migraine. »

Soudainement, Drago se redressa et s'en alla d'un pas ferme, filant à toute allure et bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

Pansy grogna de frustration. « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

xxx

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » leur demanda Harry, surpris qu'ils soient aussi remontés contre leur ami.

« Luna l'a quitté » déclara Seamus, d'un ton à la fois triste et agacé.

« Et il ne fait que se plaindre » ajouta Dean.

« Sans cesse » renchérit Fred.

Ah. Ceci expliquait donc cela.

« Sans compter qu'elle est partie pour un autre » siffla Dean.

« Un Serpentard » pesta Seamus.

« Théodore Nott » termina Fred.

Harry n'était pas certain d'aimer leur façon de s'exprimer.

« C'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui » soupira le brun distraitement, observant la foule à la recherche d'un tête blonde.

Il avait perdu les autres de vue dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la salle. La chanson d'anniversaire, les applaudissement, puis les embrassades et les meilleurs voeux… Il n'avait aucune idée de comment se passaient les choses pour eux, et il aurait aimé avoir un petit compte-rendu de ce qu'il en était. Ne serait-ce que pour savoir si John ne se sentait pas trop mal.

Ce n'était, après tout, qu'un gosse de quinze ans. L'exploiter comme ça… Certes, il le faisait de bon coeur et ils n'avaient rien eu à lui demander - juste à le rassurer un peu. Mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas très sain. Sans compter que si cela venait aux oreilles de ses collègues… Bon sang, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ni de sa carrière. John était recherché. Certes, personnes ne savaient vraiment à quoi il ressemblait - les Aurors n'avaient qu'une vague description de l'individu qu'ils tentaient d'appréhender depuis plusieurs mois pour différents trafics ainsi que pour plusieurs incidents mettant en scène des inventions étranges - John était tout de même assez reconnaissable. Ou, plutôt, unique en son genre. Un gamin d'une quinzaine d'année qui ne sortait presque jamais de chez lui et était pâle comme la mort, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-quinzes et qui semblait n'avoir que la peau sur les os, à peine de quoi tenir sur ses jambes… Non, vraiment, il n'y en existaient pas des dizaines dans le coin…

Il repéra Drago, en grande conversation avec Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood - et, franchement, par égard pour Neville, ils pourraient au moins avoir la décence de se tenir convenablement ! Il s'excusa auprès des autres et fendit la foule pour rejoindre le Serpentard.

« Harry ! » s'exclama la voix ô combien douce et sensuelle de Ginny. Il s'arrêta le temps qu'elle le rejoigne. Ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de vraiment se parler, depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Elle était resplendissante. Et elle lui souriait. Comme s'il était la seule personne qui pouvait la rendre heureuse. Il la prit dans ses bras, savourant son parfum fruité.

« Tu m'as manqué » déclara-t-il d'une voix boudeuse.

« On s'est vu il y a vingt minutes » se moqua la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu passe un bon moment ? » lui demanda-t-il sans la lâcher.

« C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander » répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui sourit. « Meilleure depuis que tu es là. »

Il restèrent ainsi un moment, à profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre, à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à…

« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? » lança la voix aimable de Molly et il s'écarta vivement de sa petite amie.

« Ca va très bien, merci » déclara-t-il, gêné.

« Très bien, très bien » répondit la matriarche d'un air distrait. « Dites-moi, les enfants, auriez-vous vu Alice ? Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure... »

« Alice ? » releva le Gryffondor, sourcils froncés. « Alice Dupont ? »

« Oui, c'est elle » acquiesça Molly. « Tu as eu l'occasion de la rencontrer ? »

« Pas encore, mais j'en serai ravi » annonça-t-il, sincère.

Il rêvait de pouvoir lui poser certaines questions. Comment avait-elle rencontré Ron ? Depuis quand étaient-ils ensemble avant qu'il ne meurt ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé tomber dans l'alcoolisme s'il avait une petite amie ?

Et elle, que venait-elle faire ici ?

« J'ai demandé à Narcissa si je pouvais l'inviter ce soir, pour qu'elle fasse la connaissance de tout le monde » déclara Molly en réponse à sa question muette. « Elle a tellement envie d'apprendre à connaître les amis de Ronald… Mais je l'ai perdue de vue depuis un petit moment maintenant... »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle partait discuter avec Hermione » annonça soudainement Ginny. « C'était avant qu'Harry n'arrive. »

« Merci, ma chérie » lui sourit sa mère. « Je vais tenter de les retrouver. A plus tard les enfants ! »

Et elle se perdit dans la foule.

« En parlant de cette fille... » commença la rouquine, mais elle semblait hésiter. Harry lui pressa gentiment la main pour l'inviter à poursuivre. « Je la trouve louche. »

« Vraiment ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

« Et bien... » hésita-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. « Elle s'est montré très froide avec Mrs Malefoy. On aurait dit qu'elle la détestait... »

« Malheureusement, c'est encore le lot de beaucoup de personne » répondit Harry d'une voix triste.

« Je sais mais… Il n'y a pas que ça » ajouta Ginny. « Je ne sais pas… Je ne la sens pas. Elle m'avait l'air trop heureuse d'échapper à la surveillance de ma mère. Et bien trop impatiente d'aller retrouver Hermione... »

« Dis m'en plus » ordonna-t-il - avec douceur, néanmoins. Cette fois, il était vraiment intrigué.

Sa petite-amie lui raconta donc sa brève conversation avec Alice, et surtout comment celle-ci s'était terminée.

« Elle s'est pliée en deux, comme si elle avait soudainement très mal au ventre » expliqua la rouquine. « Ç'a été très rapide. Et quand elle a retrouvé ses esprits, elle est immédiatement partie retrouver Hermione... »

Ce pourrait-il que…? Alice serait-elle celle qui se cachait derrière toutes ces menaces ?

Mais comment faisait-elle pour cacher sa grossesse ?

Il devait rejoindre Drago. Tout de suite.

« Merci, Gin ! » s'écria-t-il après l'avoir embrassé, filant à toute vitesse à travers la foule en la laissante planter sur place. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait près de Théodore et Luna. Mais plus aucun signe du blond. En revanche, Pansy se trouvait à sa place. « Où est Drago ? »

« Oh, bonjour Harry ! » s'exclama Luna. « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

« Merci » répondit-il sans une once de joie. « Pansy, dis-moi, où est Drago ? »

« Il vient de partir rejoindre Hermione, je crois » déclara-t-elle d'un air renfrogné. « Et cette fille, Alice. »

« Tu sais où elles sont ? » la pressa-t-il, de plus en plus nerveux.

« J'étais avec elles près du buffet il y a cinq minutes » lui dit-elle, visiblement de plus en plus frustrée.

« Merci » lança-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Elle le saisit par le bras.

« Mais que se passe-t-il avec cette fille, à la fin ?! » s'exclama Pansy.

« Quelle fille ? » demanda Blaise en arrivant près d'eux. « Salut tout le monde ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement. « Blaise, John, j'ai besoin de vous. Tout de suite. »

Il appuya sa requête d'un regard soutenu et, d'un hochement de tête, les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils laissèrent les autres en plan au milieu de la salle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea le Serpentard et, tout en parcourant le grand salon, Harry leur expliqua la situation.

Ils ne trouvèrent ni Drago, ni Hermione, ni Alice.

« Bon sang, c'est pas vrai ! » pesta la Gryffondor, furieux.

« Laisse-moi essayer à ma façon » proposa John et, le temps d'un instant, Harry hésita. Puis il hocha la tête et l'adolescent se concentra.

Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux que le jeune homme vit Hermione revenir du couloir.

« Mia, est-ce que ça va ?! » s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant sur elle.

« Bien sur Harry » lui sourit-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Et toi, tout va bien ? »

Soulagé, l'apprenti Auror prit sa soeur dans ses bras le temps d'un instant. « Où est Drago ? »

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit la brune. « J'étais au toilettes. Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Et la fille avec qui tu étais ? » insista le brun.

« Alice ? » s'étonna sa soeur. « Elle devait m'attendre dans le couloir, mais elle n'y était plus quand j'en suis sortie. Harry, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Dans sa chambre » déclara soudainement John et, sans attendre aucune réponse, le brun s'engouffra dans le couloir, puis dans les escaliers.

Il ne remarqua pas que trois personnes - et non deux - le suivaient.

Il tambourina à la porte du Serpentard, en vain. Il tenta de la défoncer à coups d'épaule, mais cela ne donna rien non plus.

C'est alors qu'il se passa plusieurs choses presque simultanément.

D'abord, un cri étouffé venant de l'intérieur. Celui d'une femme qui souffre le martyr.

Ensuite, la main d'Hermione qui le pousse en arrière pour faire face à la porte, baguette en main.

Puis le cri de détresse de John, juste derrière lui.

Un plop sonore et significatif.

Et enfin, la porte qui s'ouvre sous le sortilège de sa soeur.

Vide.

Aucune trace, ni de Drago, ni d'Alice.

Harry entra dans la pièce, la parcourut rapidement des yeux, allant sans pudeur jusqu'à la salle de bain personnelle du Serpentard. Rien.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre et qu'il aperçut les trois autres figés devant le lit, son coeur - qui pulsait à un rythme effréné jusque là - ralentit brusquement.

Non…

Sur le mur, en dessous du baldaquin, dans la pénombre des rideaux, en lettre de sang, étaient écrits ces mots :

« _Echec et Mat ! Ton Roi est tombé !  
_ _Lequel de tes Pions vas-tu sacrifié ?  
_ _Viens me trouver, dans ma Tour reculée  
_ _Si tu veux le sauver…_ »

* * *

 ** _NA :_** _Et voilà ! Alors, alors, avouez que vous me détestez encore plus, hein ?_

 _La suite au prochain chapitre ! A savoir qu'il n'en reste, d'après ce que j'ai programmé, que trois ou quatre. Je vous avais dit qu'on approchait de la fin !_

 _Bon, plus sérieusement. J'espère que vous ne me haïssez pas trop de vous faire attendre comme ça. C'est pas volontaire, loin de là, mais j'ai pas mal de choses personnelles à régler et pas énormément de temps à consacrer à mon ordinateur. Et quand j'y suis, sans vous mentir, j'ai du mal à me décider entre écrire cette fiction, écrire sur l'une des dizaines d'autres fictions qui peuvent me passer par la tête (et qui sont toutes notées sur un carnet pour ne pas les oublier et les écrire un jour, c'est certain) ou écrire sur un projet plus personnel. Et puis, mon fils grandit de plus en plus et me demande de plus en plus de temps aussi. Alors bon, tout ça plus le travail... Voilà quoi. On a tous une vie IRL et la mienne en ce moment n'est pas très organisée._

 _Dites merci à ma grippe. En vrai, c'est ce qui m'a permis de rester allongée toute la semaine, à me consacrer à mon PC et à mon envie de finir enfin ce chapitre (parce que bon sang, je crois que je n'en voyais pas le bout !)_

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt._

 _Et surtout, n'oubliez pas..._

 _Review Review !_

 **Dabisous !**

 **Yumi Kate**


End file.
